Boldog Napok
by Haruhana
Summary: A Nyugati Birodalomban az emberek és démonok látszólagos békességben élnek. Mikor ez az egyensúly felborul, a fiatal Sesshoumaru szörnyű háborúba keveredik, és hosszú, kalandos útra kényszerül. /a töri folyamatosan frissül itt és az AFS-en
1. 01 Prológus

- Csalódást okozol nekem, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru némán tűrt. Szemét mereven apja díszes kimonójának gallérjára szegezte. Fejét nem hajtotta le. Elhatározta, hogy nem fog engedni.

- Ezen a héten már harmadszor lógod el az óráidat - folytatta apja. – A legjobb hadvezérektől tanulhatsz, és te nem becsülöd őket eléggé. Tisztában vagy vele, milyen nehéz volt őket mind rávennem, hogy adják át a tudásukat neked? Én fiatalkoromban minden alkalmat megragadtam, hogy tapasztalatot gyűjtsek, te ellenben elszalasztod a lehetőségeket. A tanítóid pedig panaszkodnak rád, hogy nemtörődöm vagy.

- Az órák unalmasak, és semmi hasznuk – vágott közbe Sesshoumaru. Igyekezett, hogy hangja ne árulja el türelmetlenségét. Udvariasnak kellett maradnia apjával szemben, de mindenáron éreztetni akarta ellenállását. – Amit tudnom kell, azt már rég megtanultam tőled.

Ez valóban így volt. Sesshoumaru egész kicsi kora óta kiváló oktatást kapott Inutaishótól. Ő tanította olvasni, vele gyakorolta az írást és a harcolást. Inutaisho nagyszerű tanárnak bizonyult minden területen, és Sesshoumaru büszke volt rá.

- Kellemetlenül érzem magam a hanyagságod miatt.

Egyre gyakrabban kellett hasonló beszélgetéseket eltűrnie. Azután, hogy Inutaisho abbahagyta fia tanítását, Sesshoumaru elvesztette érdeklődését. A klán sorsa is hidegen hagyta, főleg, mióta apja egy halandó nőt fogadott társául. A Birodalmat pedig Sesshoumaru öccse fogja irányítani. (Még meg sem született – gondolta keserűen Sesshoumaru.) Ez azért lesz így – magyarázta apja számtalanszor, hogy az emberek és a démonok között megszilárduljon az egyensúly. A démon büszke volt rá, hogy egy olyan földet irányít, ahol békésen él egymással a két faj. Teljesen elégedett pedig akkor lett volna, ha féldémon fia veszi át a helyét, mikor majd visszavonul.  
Sesshoumaru anyja természetesen mélységesen megvetette a halandókat, de az ő véleménye már nem számított. Nem mintha olyan nagyon támogatta volna fiát…  
Sesshoumaru először csak egy-két alkalommal, majd egyre gyakrabban hagyta faképnél tanárait, akik aztán hiába vártak rá. Inutaisho kezdetben elnézőnek mutatkozott, de csakhamar megelégelte a dolgot, miután fia egy egész napra eltűnt. Sesshoumarunak a palotában kellett volna várnia mesterére, akit egyébként a legveszélyesebb kardforgatónak tartottak egész Japánban.

Ezt figyelmen kívül hagyva ő egy szép reggel mindenféle előzetes bejelentés nélkül kisétált a kapun, és a közeli erdő felé vette az irányt. Emlékezett rá, hogy a szolgálók távozásakor összesúgtak a háta mögött. Halandók – gondolta megvetően. Tisztán hallotta minden szavukat. Azt is tudta, hogy távozását jelenteni fogják apjának. Még jó, hogy egy cseppet sem érdekelte, mit gondolnak róla mások.

- Azt szeretem benned – szokta neki mondani H -, hogy nem izgatod magad felesleges dolgok miatt. Apád úgyis el fog fogadni olyannak, amilyen vagy. Vagyis egy semmirekellő csavargónak.

A fiatal Inu észrevehetően elmosolyodott, ahogy erre gondolt. Nem szívesen gondolt magára úgy, mint egy lázadóra. Ő csak azt akarta tenni, amihez éppen kedve volt. H sosem rótta fel neki, hogy elmulasztja kötelességeit, mivel ő is hasonlóan érzett.

Miközben Inutaisho kétségbeesetten próbálta megérteni fiát, Sesshoumaru figyelme elkalandozott, és az előző napon kezdett gondolkodni.

Mikor elhagyta a kastélyt, rögtön megérezte a lány auráját. Gyorsabban kezdett el lépkedni, és nemsokára meg is látta őt. A szokásos helyen ült egy cseresznyefa tövében, és a tájat rajzolta. Mikor észrevette közeledő barátját, félretette a papírt.

- Nem a palotában kellene lenned? – kérdezte a fiútól somolyogva.  
- A mesterem szerint olyan tehetséges vagyok, hogy felesleges minden további tanítása – válaszolta Sesshoumaru rezzenéstelen arccal.

H úgy tett, mintha komolyan venné. Papírjait félretolta, majd rájuk rakott egy követ, hogy ne fújja el őket a szél, és felállt.  
- Akkor mehetünk?

Sesshoumaru bólintott. Nem először mentek már halandók közé, mégis, amikor H egy ráncos öregasszony külsejét vette fel, alig tudta megállni, hogy elfintorodjon. Kis csillanást látott, és tudta, hogy a lány rajta is elvégezte a bűbájt. Lenézett a kezére: egy öregember aszott bőrét látta. 

A városba érve elvegyültek a tömegben. Sesshoumaru egyfolytában beleütközött valakibe, de furcsa módon nem bánta. A halandók éppen a cseresznyevirágzást ünnepelték, és H meg akarta nézni a mulatságot. Találkozásaik során egyre többször emlegette az eseményt, és érdeklődése végül Sesshoumarura is átragadt, akinek korábban eszébe se jutott volna, hogy emberek lakta városba tegye a lábát. A ricsaj zavarta ugyan, de kezdett hozzászokni. Ha nagyon koncentrált, az öregasszony képe mögött meglátta H szép arcát, és az auráját is érezte. Szerencse, hogy a felmenői között rókadémonok is voltak – gondolta magában a fiú. Különben álcázás nélkül kellett volna végigvonulnia az emberek közt, és nem kerülhette volna el a feltűnést. Igaz, a lány nem volt képes a tartós varázslatra, és Sesshoumaru abban is biztos volt, hogy könnyedén le tudná magáról rázni a gyengécske kis bűbájt. Mégis, ez is jobb volt, mint a semmi.

A piacon voltak. A hirtelen rájuk zúduló rengeteg illat teljesen elbódította őket. Sesshoumaru magában átkozta kifinomult szaglását, ezzel egyidőben megpróbálta kirekeszteni füléből az árusok ordibálását. H gyorsan vett egy narancsot, majd odébbálltak.

Pár méterrel arrébb bábjátékosok szórakoztatták a gyerekeket. Sesshoumaru közönyösen nézte, ahogy a mesebeli hős legyőzi a gonosz démont, ezzel elnyerve a többi halandó csodálatát. A szerencsétlen démon feltűnően hasonlított egy kutyára. A közönség el volt ragadtatva, H viszont tanácstalanul pillantott Sesshoumarura.

- Ők is a Nagy Nyugati Birodalomhoz tartoznak… Akkor miért tartanak minket az ellenségeiknek?

- Nincs semmi okuk, hogy megbízzanak bennünk – válaszolta a fiú. – Halandók soha nem éltek békében a szellemekkel. Többszáz éves hadakozás után nem várhatjuk el tőlük, hogy ne legyenek előítéleteik. Egyensúly a két faj közt pedig soha nem volt, és nem is lesz, bár apám ezt képtelen belátni.

H csodálkozott társa szokatlan bőbeszédűségén, de figyelmét lekötötte az a két démonirtó, akik a tömeget fürkészték. Megérezhették a démonok auráját, mert fegyvereiket előkapva a bábosok felé indultak. A két aggastyán összenézett, majd a következő pillanatban eltűntek.

Pár perc eredménytelen keresés után a démonirtók feladták, és visszatértek őrhelyükre. Egyikük sem figyelt fel a két kutyára, amik sietve elhagyták a várost. 

- Először öregember, aztán kóbor kutya. Ha nem rólad lenne szó, megsértődnék.

H csak mosolygott ezen a kijelentésen, és elgondolkodva nézett Sesshoumarura. A kezében papír volt és szén. A szokásos cseresznyefa tövében ült, míg Sesshoumaru vele szemben, a füvön foglalt helyet. Néma csendben voltak, H teljesen elmerült gondolataiban, és erősen koncentrált.

A fiú egy pár pillanatig értetlenül nézte a lányt, aztán összevonta szemöldökét.

- Ugye most nem engem rajzolsz?

- Nem, dehogy – mondta ártatlanul amaz, és visszafordította Sesshoumaru fejét korábbi pozíciójába. A démon erre kihúzta magát, megfeszítette izmait és fensőbbséges arckifejezést öltött fel. H kuncogását diszkrét köhécselés szakította félbe. Észre sem vették, hogy egy harmadik személy csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Bocsánatért esedezem, amiért zavarni merészkedem – udvariaskodott cizelláltan a halandó, miközben mélyen meghajolt -, de Inutaisho nagyúr sürgősen beszélni szeretne a fiával.

Sesshoumarunak elkomorult a tekintete. Nem szerette, ha sürgetik. Az világos volt, hogy muszáj mennie, de semmi kedve nem volt még visszatérnie a palotába. Felmerült benne a lehetőség, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja apja utasítását, és nem is a következményektől riadt vissza. Inkább attól tartott, kíváncsisága nem hagyná nyugodni. Szívesebben maradt volna még barátjával, de nem lett volna képes rá figyelni, ha egyfolytában Inutaishóra gondol közben.

Intett H-nak, és elindult a kastély felé. Már alkonyodott. Nem is tűnt fel neki, hogy ilyen sokáig volt távol. Nem számít, mit csináltak, H-val mindig gyorsan telt az idő. Gyorsabbra vette a tempót. Mikor belépett a kapun, elkapta néhány szolgáló szemrehányó tekintetét. A halandók nem kedvelték Sesshoumarut. Inutaisho közvetlen és barátságos modora után túlságosan távolságtartónak találták a fiút, Sesshoumaru pedig soha nem rejtette véka alá, mennyire megveti őket.

A fiú apja szobája elé megtorpant, és újból tétovázni kezdett. Egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát, semmi kedve nem volt bemenni. Tépelődését gyorsan abbahagyta. Inutaisho már biztos megérezte, hogy itt van. Ha most visszafordult volna, még azt a benyomást keltette volna, hogy nem elég bátor szembenézni tettei következményeivel. Sesshoumaru nem engedhette, hogy bárki gyávának tartsa, így hát minden további habozás nélkül belépett.

És most itt állt, már ki tudja, mióta, és türelme kezdett fogyni.

- Van róla fogalmad, milyen szégyenbe hozol? – kérdezte Inutaisho, aki egyre idegesebb lett fia szótlansága miatt. – Kérdeztem valamit! – mondta hangosabban.

- Költői kérdés volt… - dünnyögte Sesshoumaru.

- Válaszolj!

- Nem.

Inutaisho most már igazán dühös lett.

- Szóval ennyire fennhordod az orrod? – mondta elfojtott hangon. Vajon ez is költői kérdés volt? Válaszoljak? – gondolta egykedvűen Sesshoumaru, és meglepődött saját magán. Talán a H-val töltött sok idő eredménye volt, hogy magában humorizált?

- Szó sincs ilyesmiről – mondta ki hangosan. – Csak a kérdésedre válaszoltam, ahogy kértél. Nem, nem tudom, milyen szégyenbe hozlak.

Kint valaki elvihogta magát. Sesshoumaru felismerte az egyik szolgáló hangját. Biztos megint az ajtónál hallgatózott – gondolta. Még soha nem kapta rajta a fickót, de biztos volt benne, hogy már nem sokáig képes eltűrni otthonában. Felháborítóak tudnak lenni ezek a halandók! – gondolta.

Inutaisho úgy döntött, engedékenyebb hangszínt üt meg. Nem tudta hová tenni fia viselkedését, és most tanácstalan volt. Inkább témát váltott, és kedvesen magyarázni kezdett.

- Ahhoz, hogy teljes értékű tagja legyél a klánnak, nem elég jó családból származnod. Az én időm is véges…

Főleg, ha halandókkal szövetkezel – tette hozzá magában Sesshoumaru.

-…és egyszer majd eljön az az idő, amikor saját magadra kell hagyatkoznod. Nemcsak a testednek kell erősnek lennie, a lelkedet is fejlesztened kell. Ha engedsz a lustaságodnak, el fogsz puhulni, és ezt nem engedhetem.

Rövid szünetet tartott, majd nyugodtabban folytatta.

- Amíg távol voltál, követek érkeztek a Norang családból. Lehetséges, hogy szövetségre lépünk velük. Érted már, miért fontos, hogy tisztában legyél az eseményekkel? Mostantól kezdve tiszteletteljesen kell viselkedned velük, hogy jó benyomást tennél rájuk. Talán már láthattad is őket, néhányuk a közelben tartózkodik. Elég feltűnő külsővel bírnak. Ha találkozol valamelyikükkel, kérlek, hajolj meg, még ha rangodon alulinak is tartod ezt. A klán tagja vagy, ha ez egyelőre nem is érdekel. Elvárom tőled, hogy egy vezér fiához méltóan viselkedj. Nagyon tehetséges vagy, és egy kis akaraterővel…

Sesshoumaru már rég nem figyelt. Távolról még hallotta apja hangját, de végül maradék érdeklődését is elvesztette. Inutaisho nem volt dühös rá. Csak neheztelt. Talán egyszer majd elfogadja a döntéseit, és a véleményét is kikéri a kormányzással kapcsolatban. Később esetleg beleszólhatna a Birodalom ügyeibe, és jóvátehetné apja baklövéseit.

-…hogy mire az öcséd felnő, tanácsokkal láthasd el. Persze az még odébb van…

Sesshoumaru fülébe végre eljutottak apja szavai, és kicsit megrezzent. Felrémlett előtte a lehetőség, hogy Inutaisho talán csak mint eszközre tekint rá, aki majd féltestvére dolgait egyengeti. Lelki szemei előtt látta magát félvér öccse árnyékában. Soha nem fog apja nyomdokaiba lépni, és mindezt azért, mert nem folyik emberi vér az ereiben.


	2. 02  A Holtak Erdeje

2.

- Érezted már úgy, hogy visszavágysz valahová, ahol régen jártál?

Sesshoumaru elgondolkodott. Szinte még soha nem fordult meg a Nyugati Birodalmon kívül, másik országban pedig még soha. Idáig nem is nagyon izgatta a dolog.

- Apám régebben sokszor elvitt a Holtak Erdejébe. Akkor még túl fiatal voltam, hogy szépnek lássam, de most…

- Holtak Erdeje?

- A nevével ellentétben teljesen veszélytelen hely – mondta H. – Ártalmatlan szellemek lakják, és senki nem él a közelében.

Sesshoumaru felállt ültéből, és a távolba meredt. Egyre jobban érdekelte az otthonán kívüli titokzatos világ. H-nak mindig jó ötletei támadtak, főleg, ha mindketten unatkoztak.

- Akár most rögtön elmehetnénk oda – jegyezte meg az Inu. Még alig hajnalodott, lett volna elég idejük. Sesshoumaru nem akart még egyszer ugyanabba a hibába beleesni, úgyhogy megfogadta, hogy nem maradnak sokáig.

H sólyommá változott, és felröppent. Társa felvette teljes démoni alakját, és követte. Szótlanul suhantak el a jól ismert juharfák felett. Sesshoumaru hagyta, hogy a lány vezesse. A földeken most nem dolgozott senki, a halandók még az igazak álmát aludták. Amerre szem ellátott, mindenhol rizsföldek húzódtak. Ez az év nagyon jó termést hozott, és a falusiak hálát adtak az isteneknek. Sesshoumaru számára egyértelmű volt, hogy a bőséget a kedvező időjárásnak köszönhetik, a halandók mégis napról-napra apró áldozatokat mutattak be képzelt isteneiknek. Persze a démonok nem voltak babonásak, így Sesshoumaru nem értette, miért igyekeznek annyira a kedvében járni saját, kitalált lényeiknek.

Csakhamar elérték a határt, és a táj megváltozott. Sesshoumarunak még soha nem tűnt fel, de a szövetségen kívül rekedt emberek rettenetes nyomorban éltek. Az otthoni halandók védve voltak a démonok támadásaitól, míg a többieknek saját maguk kellett megküzdeniük a gyakori kegyetlenkedésekkel. Néha a vér szagát egészen a Birodalom belsejébe fújta a szél, és ilyenkor az emberek borzongva gondoltak arra, ők milyen szerencsések. Senki nem mert volna a nagy Inutaisho földjén pusztítani, vagy ha igen, számítania kellett annak haragjára. A démonvezérről mindenki tudta, mennyire a szívén viseli a halandók dolgát, minden védelmet megadott nekik. Még így is voltak, akik inkább a Birodalmon kívül szándékoztak maradni: a sok évszázados viszálykodást felmenőik meséiből jól ismerték, és nem kértek a szellem-ember barátságból. Bizalmatlanságukért súlyos árat fizettek: a fosztogató banditák éppolyan gyakran látogatták ezeket a városokat, mint a könyörtelen démonok.

Sesshoumaru elhessegette magától ezeket a gondolatokat. Nem az ő dolga volt, hogy ezekkel az emberekkel törődjön.

Nemsokára feltűntek a Fuji körvonalai, és közelebb érve megpillantották a négy tavat is. H intett barátjának, és lejjebb ereszkedtek. Elhagyatott környékre érkeztek, a halandók szagát alig érezték. A fű a térdükig ért, és helyenként vadvirágok nőttek.  
H szemmel láthatóan jól ismerte a környéket.

- Pontosan olyan, mint amilyenre emlékszem – jegyezte meg. Az út közben már elmesélte társának az erdő történetét.

Évekkel ezelőtt két vadász merészkedett a komor fák közé. Három napig senki nem hallott felőlük. Egyesek úgy gondolták, csatlakoztak a császári sereghez, mások pedig azt hitték, meghaltak. A vadászok a harmadik éjszakán váratlanul visszatértek. Társaiknak aztán szörnyű szellemekről meséltek és fákról, amiknek ágai a nyakuk köré tekeredtek. Elmondásuk szerint a halál torkából menekültek meg. Miután beszámoltak a kalandokról, nyugovóra tértek, hogy kipihenjék fáradalmaikat. Soha többé nem ébredtek fel. A saját ágyukban találták őket, holtan. A falusiak megértettét az erdő üzenetét, és azóta nagy ívben kerülik.

- Kellemes hely – zökkentette ki Sesshoumaru gondolataiból a lányt. – De semmilyen erdőt nem látok.

H biztos volt benne, hogy jó helyre jöttek, és most csodálkozva nézett körbe.

- A közelben kell lennie – mondta. – Nem tűnhetett el csak úgy!

Megindult abba az irányba, ahol gyermekkori emlékeinek a helyszínét sejtette. Kizárt, hogy tévedett volna. Biztos volt benne, hogy mindjárt észreveszi azokat a jellegzetes, göcsörtös fákat, amik mindvégig ott voltak, csak valahogy elkerülték a figyelmét.  
Majdnem ugyanez történt. Egyik pillanatban még a mezőn sétált, a másikban pedig már nem érezte a fű simogatását. Lenézett a lábaihoz: látta a virágokat, mégsem voltak ott.

- Azt hiszem, találtam valamit – mondta inkább csak magának. Sesshoumaru rögtön ott termett. Nem érezte ugyan démonok szagát, de…

- Ez egy védőpajzs – mondta végül. – Engem átenged.

H bólintott, hogy őt is. Lehet, hogy a pajzs csak a halandókat tartja távol – jutott az eszébe. De miért? Közülük senki sem merészkedne ide.

Mikor idáig ért a gondolataiban, teljes sötétség borult rájuk. A sűrű fekete ködön még démonszemeikkel sem voltak képesek átlátni. H cseppet sem lepődött meg, szorosan Sesshoumaruba karolt, és beljebb vezette. Az vonakodva engedte magát, és korábbi aggodalmai hamarosan alaptalannak bizonyultak.  
A sötétséget ezüstös homály váltotta fel. Sesshoumaru felnézett: a fák dús lombjai teljesen eltakarták a napot. A következő pillanatban meglátta a fény forrását.

A fák tövében kicsi, manószerű lények ültek. Sesshoumaru úgy látta, mintha integetnének neki. H körül több is szálldogált, valószínűleg megismerték. Mikor jobban körülnézett, látta, hogy az ágakról is szellemek tekintenek le rá. A fű között is megbújtak, és a fák odvaiból is egyre többen merészkedtek elő. Lassan őt is megközelítették, és táncot jártak körülötte.

- Hát nem gyönyörű? – kérdezte H. Közelebb húzódott Sesshoumaruhoz, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. A fiú arra gondolt, bárcsak mindig így maradhatnának. Messze voltak a Birodalomtól, és végre olyan nyugalmat érzett, amilyenre mindig is vágyott. Nem volt itt apja, hogy szemrehányásokat tegyen neki, és nem találta magát gyűlölködő tekintetek kereszttüzében sem. A sok feszültség, amit otthon volt kénytelen elviselni, most nagyon távolinak tűnt. Engedte, hogy H fáradtan nekitámaszkodjon, és átadta magát kellemes gondolatainak.

Békés pihenésüket viszont megzavarták. Sesshoumaru egy ismeretlen démon szagát érezte, aki szokatlanul nagy sebességgel közeledett feléjük. A fiúnak éppen annyi ideje volt csak, hogy kardját előhúzza és védelmezőül társa elé álljon, az idegen máris előttük állt.  
Egyszerű ruhája ellenére rögtön látni lehetett, hogy nem akárkivel van dolguk. Kemény arcvonásai és fénytelen szemei kegyetlenségről árulkodtak. Erős karjában hatalmas bárdot tartott, és kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy tudja is használni.

- Az erdő területe a Norang klánhoz tartozik – mondta különös kiejtéssel, és végignézett Sesshoumarun. – Látom rajtad, hogy magas rangú vagy, és csak ezért nem öllek meg. A társad viszont nem nemesi család tagja. Kaptok még egy esélyt: ha most rögtön eltűntök, talán neki is megkegyelmezek. 

Szép bemutatkozás – gondolta magában a fiú. És még őt utasították udvariasságra. A férfi csúnyán meggyalázta a démon-etikettet. Nem volt megszokott, hogy rögtön az első találkozáskor fenyegetésre kerüljön sor, még ha nagyon súlyos ügyről volt is szó. Sesshoumaru pedig nem gondolta, hogy bármivel is megsértette volna a Norang klánt. Az idegen vagy nagyon túlreagálta a dolgot, vagy nem talált magának jobb szórakozást. Akárhogy is, biztos nem volt tudatában annak, kivel áll szemben.

- Sesshoumaru vagyok a Nagy Nyugati Birodalomból – mondta ki hangosan a fiú. – Még soha senki nem vette a bátorságot, hogy így beszéljen velem.

Egy pillanatig mérlegelte, hogy gúnyosan meghajol, ezzel teljesítve apja akaratát, de aztán elvetette az ötletet.

- Vigyázz a szádra, kölyök – morogta sötéten az idegen. – Nem számít, honnan származol, ha ellenszegülsz, eltaposlak, mint egy férget!

- Ha ijesztgetésen kívül mást is tudsz, mutasd! – válaszolta erre Sesshoumaru, és szorosan megmarkolta fegyverét. Kész volt megmérkőzni a beképzelt szellemmel, most már mindenképpen meg akarta leckéztetni.

H tanácstalanul figyelte, ahogy a két démon farkasszemet néz. Nem tudta mire vélni az idegen durvaságát. Máskor ellenvetés nélkül távozott volna, de barátja most harcolni készült, és neki mellette volt a helye. Az ellenfél veszélyesnek látszott, de H tudta, hogy Sesshoumarut sem szabad alábecsülni. Ha pedig segít neki, ki tudja, mire képes.

A Norang támadásba lendült. H lehunyta szemét, és elméje összekapcsolódott Sesshoumaruéval. Ugyanazt az illúziót hajtotta végre, amit a halandók ünnepségén pár napja. A szellemek ijedten rebbentek szét körülük, és a két fegyver összecsapódott. Az idegen megdöbbenve vette észre, hogy ellenfele helyén a lányt látja. Ugyan továbbra is Sesshoumaru szagát érezte, megzavarta az illúzió, és nem jött rá időben a cselre. Sesshoumaru kihasználta a Norang pillanatnyi zavarát, és egy vágást ejtett a mellkasán. Az idegen ijedten hátrált, és mivel megint a fiút látta maga előtt, azt hitte, csak képzelődött. Felháborodott saját ügyetlenségén, és újból megrohamozta ellenfelét. Csakhamar bebizonyosodott, amit Sesshoumaru mindig is sejtett: a férfinak csak a szája volt nagy. Nem volt nehéz kiismerni a mozdulatait, és a gyorsaságához is hamar hozzászokott.

Könnyen elkapta a csuklóját, és a Norang háta mögé csavarta. Hangos roppanás hallatszott, és a férfi fájdalmasan felordított.

- Csak miattad tettem. Ha nem teszi azt a megjegyzést a családodra, békén hagytam volna.

H halványan elpirult. Az idegennek igaza volt, családja valóban nem tartozott a nemesek közé. Nem gondolta volna viszont, hogy Sesshoumaru ennyire magára veszi a sértést. Az, hogy hangosan kimondta érzéseit, mélyen meghatotta a lányt. Tudta, hogy ritka pillanatnak volt tanúja.

- Igazán nem kellett volna – jegyezte meg óvatosan. – Attól tartok, valami bajod fog származni ebből.

- Senki nem fogja megtudni – válaszolta magabiztosan a fiú. – És tudod, miért nem? Mert nem meri majd elmondani, hogy két gyerek csinálta ezt vele. Ha valaki mégis kérdezősködni fog, majd azt mondja, hogy húsz farkasdémon támadt rá… - próbálta meggyőzni a lányt, de mikor eszébe jutottak apja intő szavai, ő is nyugtalan lett. 


	3. 03  Súrlódások

3.

Miután elváltak, Sesshoumaru gyorsabban kezdett el haladni. Idáig önkéntelenül is húzta az időt, hogy tovább maradhasson a lánnyal, de most már semmi kedve nem volt egyedül röpködni. Főleg az bosszantotta, hogy beesteledett: hiába igyekezett, megint későn ért haza. A kellemetlen összetűzés után még beszélgettek kicsit, hogy eltereljék gondolataikat az idegen faragatlanságáról.

A palotában aztán az Inuval közölték, hogy apja ismét hivatja. A szolgálók nem mertek a szemébe nézni. Sesshoumaru ebből sejtette, hogy Inutaisho rossz hírt kapott. Köztudott volt, hogy apja félelmetes tud lenni, ha dühös. Soha nem kiabált, és nem töltötte ki másokon a mérgét, mégis, fagyos tekintete megfagyasztotta az erekben a vért. A halandók szerették, de rettegtek tőle. A fiú remélte, hogy nem az ő kiruccanása bőszítette így fel. Sajnos csalódnia kellett.

- Mégis mi ütött beléd? – támadta le a férfi, ahogy belépett hozzá. – Nem elég, hogy megsértetted a felségterületüket, de kis híján megöltél egy szövetségest! Azt hitted, így megúszhatod? – idegesen berántotta az ajtót fia mögött, teljesen feleslegesen. A szolgálók így is hallották minden szavát.

- Már mindenki erről beszél! Legszívesebben elsüllyednék szégyenemben! Én próbáltalak megérteni… Mit rontottam el? – kérdezte saját magától Inutaisho. – Világosan megmondtam neked, hogy viselkedj előzékenyen a koreaiakkal. Erre te mit teszel? Megtámadod az elsőt, akivel összetalálkozol! Mintha direkt azért csináltad volna, hogy engem bosszants! De most kicsit túllőttél a célon: családunk jó híre forog kockán! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy szerencsétlen démon szörnyű állapotban van, te belegondoltál akár egy pillanatig is, mit tettél? Holnap az lesz az első dolgod, hogy odamész a Norang vezérhez, és a bocsánatáért esedezel, de… áhh, mindegy…

Erőtlenül leroskadt a tatamira, és a kezébe temette az arcát. Sesshoumaru zavartan pillantott el apjáról. Még soha nem látta ilyennek. Mit mondhattak neki, hogy így kiborult? Azt rögtön tudta, hogy valaki jócskán elferdítette a történteket, talán, hogy az Inuktól jóvátételt csikarjon ki a Norangok számára. Valószínű, hogy a pórul járt szellemet saját társai verték össze, hogy ezzel bizonyítsák Sesshoumaru durvaságát.

Értetlenségét aztán felváltotta a düh. Mégis hogyan feltételezheti róla az apja, hogy ezt tette? Idáig abban a hiszemben volt, hogy a kisebb nézeteltéréseket leszámítva jó viszonyban vannak. Most rájött, hogy talán mégsem ismerik egymást annyira. Ha apja elhitte ezt a sok badarságot, nem volt miről beszélniük. Tudta, hogy minden további magyarázkodás felesleges, és méltóságteljesen kiment. Sértettségébe bosszúvágy vegyült: tisztában volt vele, hogy azzal, hogy nem is próbálta megvédeni magát, apját a kétségbeesésbe taszította. Valószínűleg egész éjszaka fia tettei miatt fogja emészteni magát. Ennek ellenére esze ágában sem volt visszafordulni és megnyugtatni őt.

Amint kiért a palotából, H otthona felé vette az irányt. Elsuhant apja birtokai felett, és a közeli erdőt is maga mögött hagyta. Emögött húzódtak a szomszédos klán területei. H apja egy kicsiny, jelentéktelen családnak a feje volt, akik azért csatlakoztak a Birodalomhoz, hogy védelmet kapjanak az Inuktól. Sesshoumarut nem zavarta a társadalmi különbség közte és a lány között, habár néha hallott pár keresetlen megjegyzést. Azonban – mivel a Birodalom félelmetes vezérének a fia volt – senki nem merte őt nyíltan bírálni. H ugyan nem volt ilyen kiváltságos helyzetben, de őt is békén hagyták. Szülei már rég beletörődtek, hogy lányuk semmittevéssel tölti a napot. Sesshoumaru emiatt kezdetben kicsit irigykedett, de aztán rájött, hogy egyszerűen nem törődnek a lánnyal. Csodabogárként kezelték őt, és inkább mindent ráhagytak.

Nem keltett feltűnést, gyakori vendég volt itt. Késői látogatása ugyan szokatlan volt, mégsem kellett tartania az alattvalók fecsegésétől. Inutaisho palotájával ellentétben itt nem emberek szolgáltak, hanem alacsonyabb rendű démonok. H-nak saját szolgái voltak, akiknek szigorúan megtiltotta, hogy bárkinek is pletykálkodjanak róla és a fiúról. A démonok komolyan vették a parancsot.  
A lány a kastély leghátsó szobájának egyikében tartózkodott. Halvány fény szűrődött ki, ezek szerint még nem tért nyugovóra. Sesshoumaru résnyire kinyitotta az ajtót.

H szobája egyszerűen volt berendezve, és a szanaszét heverő rajzokat leszámítva viszonylagos rend volt. Az egyik sarokban egy _shakuhachi _volt a falnak támasztva. Sesshoumaru még soha nem hallotta rajta játszani a lányt.

A szoba másik végében álló asztal üres papírokkal volt beterítve. Ezeket a felettük lógó kicsiny lámpa világította meg. Ha valaki közelebbről szemügyre vette, észrevehette, hogy egy apró kobold van az üvegbe zárva, az adja a fényt.

- Bajban vagy? – kérdezte a lány aggódva, amikor észrevette látogatóját. – Gyere, menjünk ki a kertbe.  
Kiléptek a szobából, és H szorosan becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót. Úgy látszik, mégsem bízik az alattvalóiban – gondolta Sesshoumaru. Ez furcsa volt, máskor zavartalanul beszélgethettek.

- A Norang csonttörését életveszélyes sérülésnek állították be, apám pedig minden további nélkül elhitte – foglalta össze tömören. H megértően bólintott.

- Azért hívtalak ki – mondta, - mert hozzánk is eljutott a hír. Hallottam, amint a szüleim beszéltek róla. Azt is említették, hogy a klánunkból láttak valakit veled. Még nem tudják, hogy én voltam.

- Nem fogom elárulni senkinek – mondta Sesshoumaru teljesen feleslegesen. – Csak ezért jöttem, de látom, már tudsz mindenről. Vissza is megyek, nehogy azt higgyék, elszöktem – és eszébe jutott, miként vágta apja a fejéhez vélt gyávaságát. Megint úrrá lett rajta a düh, de egyúttal összeszorult a szíve. Gyermekkorában apja mindig segítette őt. Miért fordult most ellene?

H szomorúan nézett rá, mintha a gondolataiban olvasna. Kezdett benne körvonalazódni az elhatározás, de barátjának nem árult el semmit. Megölelte a fiút, és sokáig figyelte, amíg el nem tűnt. Aztán visszatért szobájába, elsötétítette a helyiséget, és nyugovóra tért. 


	4. 04  H elsimítja a dolgokat

Másnap reggel Sesshoumaru kelletlenül kelt fel. Mint démonnak, nem volt szüksége sok alvásra, ennek ellenére kimerültnek érezte magát. Az előző napi események komolyan kezdték nyugtalanítani. Elhatározta, hogy nem beszél apjával, többi dolgát pedig változatlanul végzi, mintha mi sem történt volna. Ugyanúgy fog H-val lógni órák helyett, mint addig.

Aznap nem csináltak semmit. Sesshoumaru a lány ölébe hajtotta a fejét, és félálomban hallgatta a madarak csicsergését. Mélyen beszívta az enyhe narancsillatot, ami H-t lengte körül.

- Elfogyott a papírom – ébresztette fel a lány Sesshoumarut szendergéséből. – Hazaugrok, mindjárt itt leszek.

Sesshoumaru felült, és álmosan a cseresznyefának dőlt. Hamarosan ismét álomba merült. A lány fogta a vázlatait, és elindult hazafelé. Átkelt az erdőn, és pár perc múlva családja kastélyának bejáratánál állt. Gyanakvóan figyelte a bentről kiszűrődő hangokat. Egy Inu szagát érezte, és aggodalommal töltötte el, hogy az ő szüleivel beszél. Csak remélni tudta, hogy még nem tűnt fel nekik a jelenléte. Fülét az ajtóra tapasztotta, és hallgatózni kezdett.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem az én lányom volt az. H nagyon szelíd és őszinte gyermek, biztos elmondta volna nekünk, ha ilyesmi történt volna vele – hallotta H apját beszélni.

- Lehet, hogy pont szelídsége miatt nem számolt be róla – felelte erre az Inu. – Biztosan megijedt. Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy bűntársként volt jelen. Mindenesetre szeretnék majd vele váltani pár szót.

- Erre igazán semmi szükség… - A másik két felnőtt hangjába félelem vegyült. Nem csoda, hiszen a nagy Inutaisho nem gyakran tett náluk látogatást, így sejtették, hogy nagy bajban vannak.

H úgy döntött, eleget hallott. Eltolta az ajtót, és belépett a szobába. Mélyen meghajolt az Inu előtt, akiben Sesshoumaru apját ismerte fel.

- Inutaisho-sama, kérem, csatlakozzon hozzám egy sétára – mondta, és közben igyekezte kerülni apja pillantását. Még így is látta, hogy szülei ijedten pillantanak egymásra: legnagyobb félelmük mindig is az volt, hogy lányuk szégyent hoz a klánra.

H kivezette vendégét a kertbe, és várta, hogy az szólaljon meg legelőször. A pavilon felé próbálta vezetni a férfit, ahol a szolgálóknak köszönhetően már friss tea várta őket, de a vezér nem szándékozott leülni. Ehelyett a tavat átszelő hídon át vezetett az útjuk, ahol a férfi hirtelen megállt. A lágy tavaszi szellő virágillatot fújt magával, de Inutaishót most nem tudta elbűvölni a természet szépsége.

- Mint talán már hallottad, a Birodalom konfliktusba keveredett a Norangokkal – kezdte megfontoltan. – Őszinte leszek hozzád: a kiváltó ok fiam szégyenletes viselkedése volt. Magam sem tudom, talán rossz nevelésem okozta, vagy saját gyarlósága: rátámadt saját szövetségesére és súlyosan megsebesítette azt. A klán vezetői már aznap felkerestek engem – itt mély levegőt vett. – Mint a család feje, személyesen kértem tőlük bocsánatot. Sikerült elsimítanunk az ügyet, de felmerült pár kérdés. Talán te tudod rájuk a választ.

H alázatosan meghajtotta fejét. Próbált nagyon jólneveltnek látszani, tudta, hogy viselkedése sokat nyom a latba.

- Igyekszem lehetőségeimhez mérten segíteni – felelte készségesen.  
Az Inut kellemesen meglepte a lány udvariassága, és némileg enyhébb hangon folytatta.

- Amikor ez történt, a fiam nem volt egyedül. A sértett fél szerint volt vele egy lány is. Részletes személyleírást adott. Úgy gondoltam, talán tudnál segíteni a megtalálásában, de bizonyára tévedtem, amikor azt feltételeztem, van valami közöd a történtekhez. Ezért elnézésedet kérem.

- Nem tévedett – mondta H. – Az a lány valóban én voltam.

Inutaisho arcán az érdeklődést szigor váltotta fel. – Pedig te nem látszol _olyannak_ – mondta élesen.  
A lány úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna a megjegyzést, és zavartalanul folytatta.

- A történteket nagyon sajnálom, de azt hiszem, nem tudod a teljes igazságot.

- Figyelemmel hallgatlak – mondta hűvösen Inutaisho.

- Sesshoumaru és én pusztán kíváncsiságból merészkedtünk a Holtak Erdejébe. Természetesen nem volt róla tudomásunk, hogy az más klánhoz tartozott volna.

- Ez teljesen érthető és megbocsátható – mondta még mindig kimérten az Inu.

- Mikor beléptünk az Erdőbe, egy koreai termett előttünk. Fenyegetni kezdett minket, és arra utasított, hagyjuk el a területet.

- Felháborodása jogos volt.

- Talán mégsem – válaszolta H határozottan, de tisztelettudóan. – Szövetségre léptünk velük, ami, ha jól értem, azt jelenti, hogy nem követtünk el birtokháborítást.

- Ez magában még nem jogosít fel ilyen erőszakos magatartásra – vetette közbe Inutaisho, most már kicsit bizonytalanul. A kölcsönös egyezménynek valóban volt egy ilyen pontja. Eszerint a két klán tagjai szabadon tartózkodhatnak egymás terültén. Persze voltak olyan birtokok, amimet kölcsönös megállapodás alapján kerültek, de a Holtak Erdeje nem volt ezek között, az Inu jól emlékezett rá.

- Ha ez nem lenne elég, a származásomat becsmérelte, és kardot rántott. Sesshoumaru volt olyan lovagias, hogy megvédett tőle – folytatta a lány, majd letérdelt és a földig hajtotta a fejét.

- Bocsánatot kérek, amiért ilyen felfordulást okoztam. Ha én nem lettem volna ott, ez nem történt volna meg. Kérlek, bocsáss meg a fiadnak, hiszen én tehetek mindenről.

A vezér próbálta leplezni zavarát, a lány önfeláldozása mélyen meghatotta.  
- Kelj fel – szólt hozzá. – Semmi szükség nincs erre. Nem haragszom egyikőtökre sem, belátom, hogy nem vagytok hibásak. Úgy látszik, koreai barátaink kicsit eltúlozták a dolgot – fogalmazott diplomatikusan.

Egy darabig csendben sétáltak, Inutaisho mélyen elmerült gondolataiban.

- Nem tudtam, hogy Sesshoumarunak vannak barátai – szólalt meg végül. Szeme sarkából kíváncsian fürkészte a lányt.

- Hát igen, elég visszahúzódó természetű – jegyezte meg H mosolyogva. – Nem beszél sokat, de kellemes vele lenni.

- Régóta ismered?

- Nem is tudom…

Az Inu egyre növekvő érdeklődéssel figyelte a lányt. Olyan érzése volt, mintha a magyarázatot látná maga előtt fia különös viselkedésére. Lehet, hogy Sesshoumaru azért szökik el a kastélyból, hogy vele lehessen?

- Tényleg nagyon jóban lehettek, ha a koreai megjegyzése annyira feldühítette, hogy kis híján darabokra szedte – puhatolózott óvatosan.

- Szó sincs ilyesmiről – válaszolta H. – Sesshoumaru csupán a karját törte el.

Inutaisho most lepődött meg a legjobban. Eredeti szándékáról meg is feledkezett.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy egyszerű kartörés volt? – kérdezte döbbenten.

- Így van, és utána rögtön távoztunk. Attól tartok uram, csúnyán félrevezettek.

A vezért először le volt sújtva, majd éktelen haragra gerjedt.

- És én még a fiamat hibáztattam! Közben meg ellenségekkel vagyok körülvéve! – kiáltotta dühösen. – Kisasszony, örülök, hogy megismerhettelek. Boldog vagyok, hogy a fiam a társaságodat keresi. Úgy látszik, mégsem fordul annyira magába, mint hittem. Ami pedig azokat a bitang koreaiakat illeti… - morogta vészjóslóan, majd felvette démoni alakját. Pár perc múlva már a kastélyban volt, és a Norang vezéreket hivatta.

H elégedetten nézte az Inu távolodó alakját. Majd hirtelen eszébe jutott Sesshoumaru, aki még mindig a cseresznyefánál várt rá. Gyorsan felkapott pár papírt, és szaladni kezdett.

A szokásos helyükhöz érve megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a fiúnak nem tűnt fel hosszú távolléte. Ugyanúgy aludt a fának dőlve, ahogy egy órával előtte. Mikor H leült mellé, rögtön felébredt.

- Máris visszajöttél? – kérdezte álmatagon, és fejét a lány ölébe helyezte.

- Elintéztem pár apróbb dolgot – mosolygott a lány, és nekilátott, hogy lerajzolja a távolban húzódó hegyláncot. 


	5. 05  A jó szövetségesek

Inutaisho nyugtalanul járkált a szobájában. Zavargások törtek ki a Birodalom déli részén: a halandók megelégelték, hogy démonok közelében élnek, és megpróbálták elűzni őket. Az Inu hívatta a hadvezéreket, tanácsadóját és Sesshoumarut. 

- Mindannyian hallottátok, hogy mi történt délen – mondta, miközben magához vette fegyvereit. – Személyesen megyek oda, hiszen a Birodalom stabilitása forog kockán. Még mindig reménykedem, hogy csak valami kisebb félreértésről van szó. 

Az attól függ, mit nevezünk félreértésnek – gondolta magában Sesshoumaru. Ha a halandók közül valakinek baja esik, akkor lőttek a békés együttélésnek. Már így is nyugtalanság uralkodott az emberek közt, csak idő kérdése volt, hogy fellázadjanak ellenük, még ha semmi okuk se lett volna rá. Sesshoumarunak elég volt a hadvezérekre néznie, és tudta, hogy ők is ugyanarra gondolnak.

- Azt várom tőletek, figyeljétek a halandókat, és ha szükséges, értesítsetek az eseményekről – folytatta apja. – Várhatóan egy hétig leszek távol, vagy még addig sem; ez a körülményektől függ.

- Sajnálom, hogy közbe kell vágnom – szólt most Sesshoumaru, és igyekezett nagyon határozottnak látszani -, de nem tartom helyes döntésnek, hogy elhagyd a várost, most, hogy a szövetségeseink így hátba támadtak minket.

Inutaisho arca idegesen megrándult, akárhányszor eszébe jutott az eset. Azóta nem is nagyon beszélt fiával, pedig tudta, hogy bocsánatot kellett volna kérnie tőle, amiért meggyanúsította. Mikor viszont szembetalálta magát Sesshoumaru elutasító szemeivel, a nagy Inutaishónak inába szállt a bátorsága.

Most viszont nagyobb problémája volt, minthogy ezen eméssze magát.

- A koreaiaknak csak a szájuk nagy, nem kell tőlük tartani – magyarázta fiának. – Hogy is mernének szembeszállni egy akkora sereggel, mint amilyen a miénk? Kevesen vannak, és támogatás nélkül aligha kísérelhetik meg a támadást. Más ellenségeink pedig nincsenek, Sesshoumaru.

A fiú számított erre a válaszra és úgy tett, mintha fejet hajtana apja akarata előtt. Már a következő lépésre készült. Miután apja távozott, titokban még egyszer összehívta alattvalóit.

- Megparancsolom, hogy tartsátok szemmel a Norang klánt, és mindennap jelentsétek tevékenységüket – foglalta össze tömören.

- De Sesshoumaru úrfi, a vezérünk… - vetette közbe az egyik démon tétován.

- Parancsaim nem ütköznek apám utasításával – Sesshoumaru nem hagyta, hogy félbeszakítsák. – Távollétében pedig én vagyok a vezéretek, és kötelesek vagytok nekem engedelmeskedni.

Mikor látta, hogy az alattvalók még mindig vonakodnak teljesíteni parancsait, cselhez folyamodott.

- Talán elfelejtettétek, mi történt azzal a koreaival? – kérdezte halkan és a nyomatékosítás kedvéért gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Az ominózus történtek részleteivel nem mindenki volt tisztában. Annyit tudtak csak, hogy a Norangok súlyosan megsértették a klán becsületét. Sesshoumaruról persze rögtön elterjedt a pletyka, miszerint nem ajánlatos vele kikezdeni – nem mintha eddig bárki is meg merészelte volna tenni. A szóbeszéd miatt viszont a fiú népszerűsége tovább csökkent: a család nem kedvelte az erőszakos megoldásokat.

- Sajnos néha elég hirtelenharagú tudok lenni…

A démonok bocsánatkérően hajlongtak előtte, majd kihátráltak a szobából. Sesshoumaru pedig – dolgát letudva – elhagyta a kastélyt, hogy valamivel később már H-val lustálkodjon.

- Apám elment – közölte a lánnyal. – Megtennél nekem valamit?

H meglepődött kicsit, de bólintott. Sesshoumaru még soha nem kért tőle szívességet, és kíváncsian várta, mi lesz az.

- Mondd meg a szüleidnek, hogy kövessék nyomon a Norang klán minden lépését – folytatta a démon. – Intézd úgy, mintha apám utasítása lenne.

A lány beleegyezett, és a nap hátralevő részét édes semmittevéssel töltötték. Miután beesteledett, Sesshoumaru apja szobájában várta a jelentést a napközben történtekről. A három hadvezér hamarosan meg is jelent. 

- Sesshoumaru-sama, úgy tettünk, ahogy kívántad – hajoltak meg.

- És? Mit láttatok? – sürgette őket a fiú.

A démonok habozva egymásra néztek.  
- Semmi gyanúsat nem észleltünk – mondta óvatosan az egyik, kerülve Sesshoumaru pillantását. A fiú még faggatta őket egy darabig, de aztán belátta, hogy teljesen hiábavaló. A Norangok ugyanúgy viselkedtek, mint eddig, és nem készültek támadni sem.

A következő pár napban még figyeltette ugyan őket, de miután bebizonyosodott, hogy gyanúja alaptalan volt, elbocsátotta a négy hadvezért. Azok láthatóan megkönnyebbülten tértek vissza korábbi munkájukhoz, Sesshoumarut pedig igyekezték kerülni. Ha mégis összetalálkoztak vele, lesütött szemmel és lélegzetvisszafojtva mentek el mellette. A fiú elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy fenyegetését komolyan vették, és bizonyos félelemmel vegyes tisztelettel néznek fel rá.

Eközben H a szüleit készült figyelmeztetni a vélt veszélyre. Maga sem tudta miért, de egyre csak halogatta a dolgot. Mindig, mikor végre rászánt magát, szembetalálkozott apja fürkésző tekintetével. Szülei különös viselkedése gyanakvással töltötte el. Valamiért úgy érezte, hogy nem lenne helyes a Norangokról beszélnie előttük. H mindig bízott megérzéseiben, amik aztán rendszeresen beigazolódni látszódtak. Apja rideg szemei és anyja kimért magatartása vele szemben óvatosságra intette. Egyik nap aztán szülei magukhoz hívatták.

- Szeretnénk, ha kevesebbet találkoznál azzal a fiúval – közölték vele. – Nem lenne jó, ha miatta megint valami ostobasága keverednél. Sok fiatal démon van a klánunkban, miért nem velük barátkozol?

- Bolondok vagytok – válaszolta a lány, és faképnél hagyta őket. 

*

Már közeledett a nap, amikor Inutaisho visszatért volna, és Sesshoumaru semmittevéssel tengette szabadidejét. A Birodalom irányítását teljes egészében apja tanácsadójára bízta. Még azt is megkockáztatta, hogy H-val együtt a Birodalmon kívülre merészkedjenek. A Norang területeket persze messze kerülték.

Aznap csodálatos időt töltöttek együtt, távol otthonuktól. Előttük morajlott az óceán, amin túl számukra ismeretlen tájak húzódtak.

- Az egyik nagybácsim egyszer elhatározta, hogy átkel az óceánon és felfedezi Európát – mesélte Sesshoumaru. – Beszerzett pár térképet, és teljesen felbuzdulva szervezgette az utat.

H érdeklődve hallgatta, Sesshoumaru nem sokszor mesélt neki a családjáról.

- És sikerült neki? – kérdezte.

- Senki sem tudja, igazából mi történt – felelte Sesshoumaru. – Pár hónap múlva hazajött, és bennszülöttekről meg különös démonokról beszélt. Persze senki nem hitte el neki, hogy Európában tollaskígyók élnek, de ő váltig bizonygatta igazát. Úgy sejtem, nem sikerült átrepülnie az óceánt, és ezért találta ki ezt a mesét.

H elgondolkodva nézett le a mélységbe. Nemhogy európait, de semmilyen külföldi emberrel nem találkozott még. Néha megfordultak kereskedők az országban, de a démonokat következetesen kerülték. H őszintén kételkedett benne, hogy bárki idegen betette volna valaha a lábát a Nyugati Birodalomba.

- Lassan indulni kéne – figyelmeztette Sesshoumarut. – Nem szeretek sötétben utazni.

*

Az egész tájat a vér szaga lengte körül. A két démon döbbenten nézte, ahogy a halandók fejvesztve menekülnek a környező falvakból, hátrahagyva házaikat és állataikat. Néhányukat felkapta valami láthatatlan erő, és darabokra szaggatta őket. Mások sikeresen elérték az erdőt, ahol megpróbáltak megbújni a fák között – sikertelenül. Az ismeretlen borzalom őket sem kímélte. Az újonnan visszatért démonok értetlenül szemlélték az eluralkodó pánikot.

- A Norangok! – kiáltott fel hirtelen H. – Mindenhol ott vannak!

Sesshoumaru érezte, ahogy eluralkodik rajta a bűntudat. Nem kellett volna elhagynia a területeiket. Ide-oda kapkodta a fejét a koreaiakat keresve, de semmit se látott az egyre fogyatkozó halandókon kívül. A legtöbb szerencsétlen már a földön feküdt, vérbe fagyva, és a fiú még mindig nem volt képes megérteni, mi okozta halálukat. H megragadta a karját, és a semmibe mutatott. Sesshoumaru arra a pontra meresztette a szemét, és hamarosan meg is látta egy démon homályos alakját, aki kedvtelve szemléli az előtte kitárulkozó szörnyűséget.

- Valaki a klánomból áruló – mondta elszorult torokkal H. – Erre az illúzióra csak a családom képes.

- Menj, és figyelmeztesd a szüleidet – utasította Sesshoumaru, és közben átkozta magát, amiért hagyta, hogy ez történjen. Az ő figyelmetlensége fogja okozni a Birodalom bukását?  
Rádöbbent, hogy most az ő kezében van az irányítás, és azonnal a kastélyba sietett. Lerombolt falvakat és rengeteg halottat hagyott maga mögött, mire megérkezett. Otthona nyugalmát és mozdulatlanságát látva eluralkodott rajta a düh. Hol vannak a katonák, és miért nem állítják meg a gyilkosokat?

Kérdésére hamarosan megkapta a választ. A palotába lépve két Norang vetette rá magát, és megpróbálták egy mozdulattal elvágni a torkát. Sesshoumaru ingerülten lerázta magáról a démonokat, és kihúzta kardját. A koreaiak óvatosan hátrálni kezdtek. 

- Vigyázzatok vele! Emlékezzetek, mit tett a társatokkal! – hallotta Sesshoumaru az ismerős hangot. Megfordult, és apja jobbkezével, Kaito tanácsadóval találta magát szembe.

- Felesleges az ellenállás, Sesshoumaru – mondta a férfi szenvtelen hangon. – A Birodalom ideje leáldozott. Gondolom, fogalmad sincs róla, mi folyik itt.

- Nem, és várom a választ. – Sesshoumaru valójában már teljesen tisztában volt a helyzettel, és a lehetséges kimenetelt találgatta. A szobában ott volt még az a három hadvezér is, akik régen a tanítói voltak, és akiket később a Norang klán megfigyelésével bízott meg. Most rádöbbent, valójában mit jelentettek azok a sanda pillantások: végig hazudtak neki! Szándékosan vezették félre, hogy ne tudjon a klán szándékáról.

- Apád rosszul döntött, amikor halandókat fogadott be az otthonunkba – folytatta a tanácsadó. – Az emberek nem is hoztak mást, csak káoszt. Semmi haszna nincs, hogy eltűrjük őket magunk mellett. Ezért döntöttünk úgy, hogy megdöntjük vezérünk uralmát. Kicsit sajnállak, mert az apádról van szó. Ugyanakkor felajánlok egy lehetőséget.

Sesshoumaru akkor már a kijáratot fürkészte, amit a két Norang állt el. Talán ha elég ügyes, ki tudja őket cselezni. Ismerve gyorsaságukat, nagyon gondosan kellett kiválasztania a pillanatot.

- Csatlakozhatsz hozzánk, ha akarsz – folytatta közben Kaito tanácsadó. – Úgy vettem észre, te sem szívleled azokat a férgeket, ugye? Hát most itt a lehetőség. De figyelmeztetlek, ha bármilyen trükkel próbálkozol…

Az őrök figyelme lankadt, és Sesshoumaru elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy kitörjön. Nem volt elég gyors, mert érezte, hogy két oldalról megragadják, de sikerült kitépnie magát az erős karok közül. Az volt a terve, hogy előkeríti H-t, és ketten együtt délre menekülnek, ahol aztán figyelmeztetik Inutaishót. Azt a vidéket talán még nem érte el a lázadás, és biztonságban lehetnek.  
Csak úgy volt esélye leráznia az árulókat, ha teljes alakját veszi fel. De még mielőtt átváltozhatott volna, üldözői beérték, és a földre teperték.

Ezalatt H kétségbeesetten rohant az erdő felé. Egész családja a Norangok mellett állt, és őt is próbálták meggyőzni igazukról. A lány úgy tett, mintha beletörődne, de közben egyfolytában a barátja járt az eszében. Ismerve a fiút, biztos volt benne, hogy semmilyen körülmények közt nem árulná el apját. H már tudta, hogy Inutaisho pártját szinte senki sem fogja, a Norangoknak sikerült a legtöbb démont meggyőzniük. A kérdés csak az volt, Sesshoumaru életét megkímélik-e, vagy túl veszélyesnek tartják és kivégzik. H a Holtak Erdejében történt incidensre gondolt, és gyorsított tempóján. Hamarosan átért az erdőn, és rögtön megtorpant. Félelmei beigazolódni látszódtak: öt démon próbálta Sesshoumarut féken tartani, végül sikerrel jártak és a földre nyomták. A lány már éppen rájuk kiáltott volna, de hátulról befogták a száját.

- Szerencse, hogy utolérted – hallotta saját anyjának a hangját. – Képzeld, milyen ostobaságot csinált volna. Én mindig mondtam, hogy nem szabad annak a fiúnak a közelébe engedni…

- Viselkedj démonhoz méltóan – súgta H fülébe az apja. – Ugye nem akarsz olyan helyzetbe kerülni, mint a barátod?

H némán nemet intett.

- Ne bízz meg benne – akadékoskodott az anyja. – Ki tudja, mit fog csinálni, ha egyedül hagyod. Az lesz a legtisztább, ha velünk jön.

H kényszeredetten követte őket, és látta, hogy a többi klán vezetői is a palotába igyekeznek. Sesshoumaru pedig feladta a küzdelmet, és hagyta, hogy a legerősebb Norangok vonszolják a többiek után.

A kastély előtt aztán térdre kényszerítették, karjait hátracsavarták, és nyakához kardot szegeztek. Sesshoumaru nem ellenkezett, de végig a menekülés útját kereste. H nem mert ránézni, inkább küldött neki egy mentális üzenetet.  
Melletted állok – hallotta Sesshoumaru a lány hangját, anélkül, hogy az megszólalt volna. H érezte a fiú megkönnyebbülését. Közben szülei a többi démonnal együtt beléptek a kastélyba és a lány vonakodva követte őket. A Norangok viszont megállították őt.

- Jobb lesz, ha kint maradsz – vetették oda neki. – Hallottunk rólad egyet s mást. A palotában fontos tanácskozás lesz, nem engedhetjük meg, hogy a magadfajta keresztbetegyen nekünk. Itt várakozol, és ha valami gyanúsat teszel… - magyarázatként a hátuk mögé böktek. Azoknak az Inuknak a holttestei feküdtek ott, akik megkísérelték az ellenállást. H nagyot nyelt, és nem nézett többé oda. Inkább visszafordította tekintetét Sesshoumarura, elkeseredése viszont ettől még jobban nőtt. Szó sem volt ugyanis kegyelemről: a koreaiak éppen azt tárgyalták saját nyelvükön, hogyan fogják kivégezni Inutaisho fiát. Barátját annyira lefoglalta a lehetőségek mérlegelése, hogy észre sem vette, mi folyik körülötte.

SESSHOUMARU MENEKÜLJ!

Sesshoumaru fejébe úgy hasított a lány gondolata, hogy egy pillanatra elkábult az erejétől. Rögtön megsejtette, miről beszéltek a Norangok: ő ugyan nem értett koreaiul, H viszont igen. Az Inu karjaiba visszatért az erő. Egy szemvillanás alatt kitépte magát fogvatartói szorításából, és korábban elvett fegyverei felé kapott. Olyan hirtelen tette mindezt, hogy saját maga is meglepődött fürgeségén. Az egyik lázadó még így is gyorsabb volt, és előbb ragadta meg a kardokat, mint Sesshoumaru. A fiú ekkor puszta ököllel esett neki, és kettejük között rövid közelharc bontakozott ki. A többi démon is föleszmélt, és nemsokára Sesshoumarut újból sikerült lefogniuk. Az egyik koreai megcsóválta a fejét, és jobbnak látta, ha a fegyvereket biztos távolságba helyezi. A csetepatéra kisebb tömeg gyűlt össze körülöttük, majd a tanácskozó vezérek is kijöttek a palotából.

- Nézd, hiszen ez Inutaisho fia! – A tömeg kárörvendően nézték az eseményeket. A koreaiak megragadták az alkalmat, és Sesshoumarura szegezték fegyvereiket.

- Ez a korcs sok problémát okozott nekünk – kiáltotta szószólójuk az összegyűlt démonoknak. – Most rajtunk a sor, hogy ellássuk a baját! – A tömeg helyeslően felmorajlott.

- Állj, helyes döntés ez? – kérdezte valaki. – Ha Inutaisho hazajön, borzasztóan dühös lesz emiatt!

- Igaza van – hangzott több helyről. – Ha rájön a lázadásra, talán belátná az igazunkat és önként távozna. De ha meglátja, hogy a fiának is baja esett…

A démonok tűnődve néztek össze. Ők is hallották a legendákat, amik Inutaisho haragjáról szóltak.

- Mégis hogy hagyhatnánk életben? – üvöltötte túl társait a Norangok vezére. – A saját fajtáját árulta el, mikor az emberekkel szövetkezett!

A démonok belátták, hogy ez igaz.

- Hagyjuk talán, hogy meglógjon? Hiszen vagyunk vagy százan! Mostanra már valószínűleg az egész Birodalom mellettünk áll! – folytatta a vezér. – A fiát pedig jobb, ha most megöljük, mielőtt további kellemetlenséget okozna.

A tömeg elismerően susmogott.

- Engem mindig lenézett – szólt valaki az Inuk közül. – Pedig idősebb vagyok nála, Mindegyik unokaöcsém tisztelettudóan viselkedik velem, egyedül ő szemtelenkedett mindig!

- Romlott a természete. Az anyjától örökölhette.

- Alig ment el az apja, máris úgy kezdett el parancsolgatni, mint egy gőgös úriember!

- Emlékezzetek, mit tett a társunkkal! – üvöltötte az egyik Norang.

Ez el is döntötte a kérdést. A koreaiak vezére előhúzta kardját, és lecsapni készült vele. A többiek közelebb húzódtak, izgatottan várták a kivégzést. Ebben a feszült pillanatban mindenki elcsendesedett. Ezért is hallatszott tisztán, amit ekkor H mondott.

- Ti nem ismeritek őt. Sokkal különb mindannyitoknál.

A figyelem Sesshoumaruról a lányra terelődött. Az alacsonyabbak még a nyakukat is nyújtogatták, hogy jobban lássák. H látta a szeme sarkából, hogy szülei lemondóan összenéznek, és eltávolodnak mellőle. A koreaiak összesúgtak, majd megindultak feléje. Egy rémült kiáltás viszont félbeszakította őket. Egy fiatal Inutól származott, aki lóhalálában közeledett feléjük.

- Inutaisho visszatért! Inutaisho visszatért!

A démonok közt kitört a pánik. Az eluralkodó káoszon a vezetők próbáltak úrrá lenni. Sesshoumaru kihasznált, hogy senki sem figyel rá, és- aznap már sokadjára – megint kicsusszant fogvatartói kezéből. Szemével H-t kereste, de a lánynak nyoma veszett. Közben megpillantotta apját is, és elámult attól, amit látott. Inutaisho nem volt egyedül: hatalmas sereg követte őt. Az égbolt feketéllett a démonoktól. A lázadóknak esélyük sem volt, pár perc alatt felőrlődtek seregeik. Sesshoumaru is belevetette magát a harcba, és közben próbált apja közelébe férkőzni. Inutaisho csakhamar észre is vette őt.  
- Büszke vagyok rád – üzente tekintetével. Sesshoumaru nem hatódott meg, inkább H-t kezdte keresni. Mikor megtalálta, megdermedt a rémülettől.

A Norang vezér tartotta fogva: a lány félájultan hevert a karjai között, és rohamosan távolodtak a csata színhelyétől. Már nagyon messze voltak, de Sesshoumaru még látta, ahogy H kérlelően nyújtja felé a kezét. Egy percig sem tétovázott, a lány után eredt. Minden erejét összeszedte, hogy beérje őket, de kétségbeesetten vette észre, hogy a szagukat sem érzi már. Rendíthetetlenül haladt tovább ugyanabba az irányba, de a koreainak teljesen nyomát vesztette. Tanácstalanul nézett körbe, hátha valahonnan segítséget kap, de a táj kihalt volt. Annyira eltávolodott a várostól, hogy már a csatazajt is alig hallotta.

Órákig folytatta a keresést, végül feladta, és hazaindult.

Mire a palotához ért, a lázadást teljesen leverték. Sesshoumaru füle még csengett a fegyverek fémes hangjától. Inutaisho hűséges démonai körében állt, és éppen beszédet tartott.

- A Birodalom sok mindent átvészelt már, és most bebizonyosodott, hogy semmi sem ingathatja meg – hallotta Sesshoumaru. – Hiszem, hogy képesek vagyunk békében élni, mi, démonok az emberekkel…

Szavait hangos éljenzés követte. Sesshoumaru nem várta meg, amíg befejezi mondanivalóját, odalépett hozzá.

- H-sant elrabolták a koreaiak – közölte vele halkan.

- Majd utána küldök valakit – felelte neki apja, és visszafordult a tömeghez, hogy folytassa szónoklatát. Sesshoumaru lenyelte udvariatlan válaszát, mert tudta, úgyis fölösleges sürgetnie. A kezét ökölbe szorította, és szívét elöntötte a tehetetlenség keserűsége.


	6. 06  Segítség innen, onnan

A démon hangtalanul suhant át a falu felett. A halandók még nem ébredtek fel, jelenléte pánikot okozott volna. A lázadás óta az emberek és démonok közti feszültség nőttön-nőtt. Inutaisho napok óta tanácskozott a sógunokkal, és próbálta lehűteni a kedélyeket. Bármilyen hihetetlennek is tűnt, a Birodalom továbbra is szilárd alapokon állt. Délen és keleten is teljes volt a béke, a halandók nyugtalanságáról szóló hírek hamisnak bizonyultak. A démon agyán átsuhant a gondolat, hogy talán koreai barátaik terjesztették a pletykát, hogy Inutaishót eltávolítsák a Birodalom szívéből, és így átvegyék az uralmat. Akár helyes volt elmélete, akár nem, a Norangok nyomtalanul eltűntek. Ezzel semmi baj nem lett volna, amíg meg nem tudta, hogy egy szövetséges klán lányát is magukkal hurcolták. A démon lustán körbenézett, majd beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Unokatestvére szagát érezte, aki egyenesen felé tartott. A démon kihúzta magát, és megigazította zilált haját. Hiába volt idősebb, mint Sesshoumaru, annak hideg tekintetétől úgy érezte magát, mint egy gyerek, aki épp valami rosszat tett. Nyugalmat erőltetett arcára, és így kérdezte:

- Találtál valamit, bátyó?  
- Semmit – jött a tömör válasz. Akárhogy is próbálta leplezni, Sesshoumaru hangjából kiérződött a harag és a tehetetlenség.

- Apád aztán belevaló fickó – folytatta csevegve az idősebb démon, miközben maguk mögött hagyták a falut. – Mondtam neki, hogy esélyünk sincs fenntartani egy ilyen szövetséget. Halandók és démonok? Bah! Az egyik babonás, haszontalan népség, a másik pedig ugyanúgy nem lát tovább a saját orránál, kivéve persze néhányunkat – mondta, saját magára gondolva. – És az ilyenek akarnak egymással közösséget alkotni! Erre tudod, mit mondott nekem? „Az emberek kulturáltak, gyengédek és barátságosak. Ezek a jó tulajdonságok hiányoznak a démonokból. Mi viszont képesek vagyunk rá, hogy megvédjük őket az erőnkkel. Remekül kiegészítjük egymást." Hát nem elképesztő?

Sesshoumaru nem találta annak. Továbbra is komoran szelte a levegőt, társát pedig válaszra sem méltatta.

- Bármiben lefogadnám, hogy még a közelben vannak – mondta végül hosszú hallgatás után. – Nem hiszem, hogy föladták volna. Itt lapulnak valahol, és csak az alkalmat várják, hogy újból lecsapjanak. Gyáván hátba támadtak, majd elmenekültek és H-sant is magukkal vitték! – Szeme vészjóslóan csillogott.

- Hűha, jobb lesz, ha minél előbb megtaláljuk azt a lányt – állapította meg Masaru -, vagy különben itt valaki csúnyán fogja végezni.

Unokatestvéremnek igaza van – gondolta Sesshoumaru. Túlságosan elhatalmasodott rajta a méreg, higgadtan kellene átgondolnia a dolgot. Ez nem volt könnyű, mert az idő egyre csak telt, és nagy volt rá az esély, hogy a lánynak végképp nyomát vesztik. A legrosszabb esetben a Norangok elunták a játszadozást a hadifogollyal, és megszabadultak tőle. Sesshoumaru visszautasította ezt e lehetőséget, és nem is gondolt rá többet. Viszont már három napja hiába kereste H-t, és semmi eredményre nem jutott. Csalódottan tért haza, és minden lelkierejét összeszedve határozottan apja szobája felé indult. Mögötte sietve lépkedő unokatestvérét továbbra is semmibe vette.

- Hány démonnal keresteted H-sant? – tört be a szobába. Inutaisho fel sem nézett munkájából, úgy válaszolt.

- Elegen vannak a feladathoz. Ha nem mentek messzire, még megtalálhatjátok.

Sesshoumaruban forrt a düh, de merev arca erről semmit sem árult el.

- Hányan vannak? – kérdezte még egyszer, eleresztve füle mellett apja kitérő válaszát.

- Nehéz idők járnak, Sesshoumaru – sóhajtotta Inutaisho. – Nem állíthatom minden emberemet egyetlen lány keresésére. Sokkal sürgetőbb kérdésekre kell most koncentrálnunk…

- Hányan keresik?

Inutaisho látta fia szemében a szörnyű haragot, és óvatosan válaszolt.

- Az unokatestvéreddel együtt három démon kutatja jelenleg is a klán hollétét. Nem tudtam többet nélkülözni. Te is jobban tennéd, ha rájuk hagynád a munkát. Rád most nagyobb szükség van, itt, mellettem. Meg kell tapasztalnod, mit kell tenni hasonló helyzetben…

Sesshoumaru nem várta meg, míg apja nekiáll ecsetelni az ő tanulásának fontosságát. Már kívülről tudta, hogy születendő öccsére fog kilyukadni, meg a két faj közti egyensúlyra. Egyetlen szó nélkül faképnél hagyta a két démont.

- Na de apuskám, hogy fogunk négyen megtalálni bárkit is ebben a hatalmas országban? – hallotta még Masaru méltatlankodását.

- Az embereket is értesítettem a lány eltűnéséről…

Sesshoumaru úgy döntött, nem akarja tovább hallgatni apja mentegetőzését. Azt viszont ő is tudta, hogy Inutaishónak igaza volt. Nagyobb gondjai is voltak most annál, hogy egy eltűnt gyereket keressenek. Aki lehet, hogy már halott – vallotta be magának Sesshoumaru. Apja iránti ellenérzése viszont nem enyhült.

Masaruval még több napon át kutattak nyomok után, de hamarosan belátták, hogy reménytelen vállalkozás. Most már csak egy esélyük volt, de Sesshoumaru nem szívesen gondolt rá. Újra és újra számba vette a lehetőségeket, de végül mindig ugyanoda lyukadt ki. Büszkesége hevesen tiltakozott, de végül döntött.

- Te most itt maradsz – vetette oda Masarunak egy nap, aki ezt teljes felháborodással fogadta. Makacsul követte unokaöccsét, aki ugyan szúrósan nézett rá, de végül belátta, hogy unokabátyját nem tudja ilyen könnyen lerázni.

Útjuk nem tartott sokáig. Alig hagyták el a Birodalom határát, Sesshoumaru máris ereszkedni kezdett. Ritka alkalom volt, hogy otthonán kívül járt, de ezt a helyet jól ismerte. Egy meredek hegyoldal alján szálltak le, előttük sötét barlang tátongott. Sesshoumaru megállt előtte, és némán várt. Azt kívánta, bárcsak lenne más megoldás. Masaru észrevette az idegességét – amibe talán egy kis félelem is vegyült -, és jobbnak látta, ha nem szól hozzá. Némán meresztette a szemét, és azon gondolkozott, vajon miféle szörny várhatja őket, hogy Sesshoumaru ennyire ódzkodik a helytől.

Nem sokat kellett várniuk. A barlangból egy gyönyörű nő lépett elő, és míg Masarut barátságosan köszöntötte, Sesshoumarut csak némán végigmérte.

- Csak nem a nagy Sesshoumaru jött el hozzám látogatóba? – kérdezte gúnyolódva. Masarut lenyűgözte az asszony szépsége. Csak most vette észre, hogy díszes fehér ruháját virágminták díszítik, és szeme ugyanolyan aranyszínű, mint Sesshoumarué. A vállán átvetett prém is arról árulkodott, hogy a nő az Inuk közé tartozott. Masaru kezdte sejteni, kivel is áll szemben.

Sesshoumaru arcán eközben egyszerre tükröződött a megvetés és a közöny.

- A segítségedre van szükségem, anyám – mondta unottan. A nő epésen ciccegett, majd beljebb invitálta a két démont.

Míg kívülről egyszerű barlangnak látszott, Masaru rájött, hogy különleges helyen van. A helyiségben rejtelmes félhomály derengett. A berendezés elég szegényes volt, látszott, hogy nem szolgál állandó lakhelyül Sesshoumaru anyja számára. A sarokba ruhák, könyvek és furcsa kacatok voltak dobálva. A rendetlenség ellenére Masarut ámulatba ejtette a hely titokzatossága. Sesshoumaru anyja észrevette a fiú fürkészését, és elmosolyodott.

- Sajnálom ezt a nagy rumlit – mondta könnyedén, és látszott rajta, hogy egyáltalán nem sajnálja -, de fontos dolgokkal kísérletezem, és nem érek rá rendet rakni.

Masaru elvörösödött, és valami megnyugtatás-félét motyogott. A továbbiakban igyekezett kíváncsiságát elfojtani, nehogy megsértse az asszonyt. Megpróbált egyfele nézni, de a falakon megcsillanó fények mindig elvonták a figyelmét.  
Sesshoumaru figyelmen kívül hagyta őt.

- Biztos értesültél róla, mi történt nemrég.

A nő arcán most jelent meg először az őszinte érdeklődés.

- Igen, hallottam róla – felelte. – Érdekes, de cseppet sem meglepő. Apád észhez tért?

- Nem igazán – mondta Sesshoumaru kelletlenül. – Inkább újult erővel fogadja a nehézségeket.

A nő lekicsinylően sóhajtott.

- A harc közben eltűnt egy lány – közölte Sesshoumaru körmönfalazás nélkül, és közben igyekezett, hogy semmiféle érzelmet ne mutasson. Anyját viszont nem lehetett megtéveszteni: arcán máris szétterült a kárörvendő mosoly.

- Szóval aggódsz a lányért, ugye? – kérdezte búgó hangon. Sesshoumaru minden erejét összeszedte, hogy nyugodt tudjon maradni.

- Azzal remélem tisztában vagy, hogy nem tudom megmondani, hol van – folytatta anyja szenvtelen hangon. – Az egyetlen kérdés, amire választ adhatok, az az, hogy melyik világ lakója.

Masaru kérdően nézett unokaöccsére, de az rá se hederített: szemét anyja nyakában függő ékszerre szegezte. A nő lehunyta szemét, mintha aludna. A medálban belseje örvényleni kezdett, majd eloszlott a köd, és egy kép jelent meg benne. Sesshoumaru közelebb húzódott, és feszülten nézte, mi történik. Egy szörnyű démon alakja tűnt fel. Úgy tűnt, mintha emberi csontokból lakmározna. Masaru undorodva fordult el, Sesshoumaru pedig már nem tudta leplezni szorongását.

- A barátnőd nincs a holtak világában – szólalt meg végül anyja. Sesshoumaru megkönnyebbült, arca visszanyerte korábbi érzelemmentességét.

- Velem jössz Koreába – közölte Masaruval ellentmondást nem tűrően. A választ nem is várta meg, kiment a barlangból. Unokatestvére még mindig hitetlenkedve nézte az ékszert, mintha nem hinné el, amit látott.

- Én készítettem, hogy kapcsolatba tudjak lépni a halottakkal – mosolygott rá a nő bájosan Masarura. – Még nincs teljesen kész, ebben a barlangban kísérleteztem mostanában.

- Én nem megyek Koreába! –szaladt ki hirtelen a fiú száján, amint felfogta, mi történik körülötte.

- Ugyan, nagyszerű lesz – búgta az asszony közelebb húzódva, cseppet se bánva, hogy Masaru eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést. A fiatal férfi elvörösödött, és zavarában a körmeit kezdte vizsgálgatni. Rosszul látta, vagy az előbb a nő tényleg rákacsintott?

- A fiamnak pont egy ilyen bátor, talpraesett barátra van szüksége – folytatta tovább az asszony.

- Nem is tudom – hebegte Masaru, és most a szoba sarkában gubbasztó pókot kezdte tanulmányozni.

- Egy ilyen rettenthetetlen harcosnak, mint amilyen te vagy, nem kell félnie semmitől – simított végig az arcán a nő. Masaru lehunyta szemét, és feszülten várta, mi fog történni.

Az asszony elhúzódott mellőle. A fiú kinyitotta szemeit, és csalódottan látta, hogy Sesshoumaru, aki időközben visszatért, hogy megnézze, miért késlekedik unokabátyja, szemrehányóan méregeti őket.

- Nem várok tovább – vetette neki oda fensőbbségesen a fiú, ugyanakkor lesújtó pillantást vetett anyjára. A nő duzzogva elfordult; nem szerette, ha megzavarják játékában. Masaru alig hallhatóan sóhajtott. Majdnem megcsókolta valaki, aki úgy nézett ki, mint Sesshoumaru! Ilyen esélyt elszalasztani…

- Kövess – utasította fiatalabb rokona, visszazökkentve a valóságba.

*

- Hé Sesshoumaru – szólt Masaru hosszas hallgatás után, miközben hazafelé tartottak. –Miért is kell nekem veled mennem? Frankón meglennél nélkülem is. Talán félsz a magánytól? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

Sesshoumaru rendkívül hűvösen nézett rá.

- Vagy talán azért cipelsz magaddal – csicseregte tovább Masaru -, mert belátod, hogy egyedül nem tudod leverni az egész klánt, szükséged van az én hatalmas erőmre is?

Sesshoumaru most hitetlenkedve nézett rá. Unokabátyja hatalmas ereje? Biztos rosszul hallotta.

- Vagy – folytatta Masaru sejtelmesen -, annyira szeretsz, hogy nem akarsz hátrahagyni? – kérdezte, és a szempilláit rebegtette.

- Nem tudok koreaiul – vallotta be Sesshoumaru.

- Oh. – Masaru érezte, hogy megint hülyét csinált magából. Az út további részét néma csendben tették meg. 


	7. 07  A Juhwang klán története

- Elmész?

Sesshoumaru arra számított, hogy távozása váratlanul érinti majd Inutaishót. Ehelyett ő volt az, aki meglepődött. Apja kezéről vér csöpögött a földre.

- Meg akarsz állítani, Sesshoumaru?

A szerepek felcserélődtek. Sesshoumaru úgy döntött, nem kérdez semmit. Inutaisho sebesülése nem tűnt komolynak, úgyhogy nem is törődött vele többet. Annál fontosabb dolga volt most.

- Szeretném, ha átadnád nekem a kardokat: Soungát és a Tessaigát.

A férfi háttal állt neki, így nem látta az arcát.

- Ha nem adom oda… megölnéd a saját apádat?

Eltelt egy kis idő, mire Sesshoumaru rájött, hogy a szavak apja szájából jöttek. Ennyire átlátott volna rajta? Mielőtt idejött volna, elhatározta, hogy akár erővel is elveszi a kardokat. Hatalmas szüksége lett volna rájuk…

- Miért akarsz ennyire erős lenni?

- Nagy utat kell majd bejárnom. Szükségem van az erőre.

Hosszú szünet következett. Már-már azt hitte, meggyőzte apját, amikor az újból megszólalt.

- Sesshoumaru, van valakid, akit védelmezz?

Sesshoumaru alig érezhetően elsápadt. Inutaisho sosem kímélte meg a hibáitól, mindig a szemébe mondta azokat. H eltűnt, és akármennyire tagadta, ez a saját ügyetlensége miatt történt így. De azt nem hitte volna, hogy Inutaisho képes ezt így hozzávágni. Hiszen még egyáltalán nem volt biztos, hogy a lánynak végképp nyomát vesztette. Apja viszont már ezek szerint letett róla. Nem bízott fia erejében. Sesshoumarunak már nem volt kit megvédenie. Minek neki akkor a kard?

- Nincs szükségem ilyesmire – vágta apja fejéhez. A démon hatalmas kutyává változott, és egyetlen búcsúszó nélkül eltávozott. Sesshoumaru sejtette, kihez megy. Keserűséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy egy halandó nő ölelése apjának fontosabb, mint egy másik démon élete.

Sesshoumaru most ott állt országa határán, és a tengert nézte, miközben erre emlékezett. Apja még nem tért vissza, de felesleges volt megvárnia. A kardokat akkor sem kapta volna meg, ha könyörgött volna. Inutaisho hajthatatlan és makacs volt még akkor is, ha az észérvek ellene szóltak. Inkább hagyta volna örökségét egy csecsemőre, mint idősebb fiára, akinek hatalmas szüksége lett volna rá.

- Tudom, mire gondolsz, bátyó – mondta unokatestvére, Masaru, és megveregette a vállát. – Itt ez a sok víz, és azon túl ismeretlen tájak, emberek meg démonok – sorolta áhítatosan. – Olyan nyelvet beszélnek, amiből te egy kukkot sem értesz, persze nem kell aggódnod, mert itt vagyok melletted – mondta, és látni lehetett rajta, hogy kifejezetten örül, hogy Sesshoumaru közelében lehet. – A koreai lányok egyébként nagyon szépek…

- Nem szórakozni megyünk – vágott közbe Sesshoumaru fagyosan. Inutaisho talán nem fogta fel, mire vállalkozik? Sesshoumaru a Norangok területeire készült, és képes lett volna szembeszállni az egész klánnal H szabadságának cserébe.

- …és csodálatos épületeik vannak. Még a levegő is más! – folytatta vidáman Masaru, aki kezdett hozzászokni rokona merevségéhez. – A kajájuk is tűrhető. Tudom, hogy nem szoktál inni, de a rizsbort muszáj lesz megkóstolnod, egészen más, mint az itteni! Ja, és arra készülj föl, hogy az ottaniak nem nagyon szeretik a japánokat, és elég hirtelenharagúak tudnak lenni. Egyszer, amikor azzal a kislánnyal… oh!

Sesshoumaru szó nélkül átváltozott, és elrugaszkodott a földtől. Masaru még időben észbekapott, és gyorsan követte példáját. Elismerően nézett unokatestvére hatalmas alakjára. Azt fontolgatta, kibírja-e majd az utat locsogás nélkül. Hamar eldöntötte, hogy nem, és visszaváltozott emberi formájába.

- Mégsem jön? – gondolta magában Sesshoumaru, és tanácstalanul nézett hátra. Masaru így nem tudta volna tartani az iramot. Unokabátyja is erre gondolhatott, mert megragadta a kutyadémon farkát, és felmászott a hátára. Sesshoumaru a fogát csikorgatta dühében, de hagyta, hogy rokona megkapaszkodjon.

- Hé Sessh, most jöttem csak rá, miért mondogatták mindig, hogy milyen rémítő erőd van, pedig még soha nem láttak harcolni – mondta Masaru. – Ahogy így elnézem, jó formában lehetsz…

Kímélj meg rajongásodtól – üzente a kutya tekintete.

- Már apádat is értem, miért ragaszkodott hozzá annyira, hogy a legjobb mesterektől tanulj. Ha majd elég idős leszel, biztos elküld valami háborúba, ami ugyan nem jó dolog, de ha te a mi oldalunkon állnál, az ellenség sírva kaparná a földet…

Sesshoumaru igyekezett, hogy ne hagyja magát lefárasztani.

- …. Tényleg csodálkozom, hogy Inutaisho még nem küldött el sehova harcolni. Biztosan félt téged. Persze a háború nem jó dolog – ismételte Masaru.

A kutya idegesen lehunyta a szemét. Masaru legnagyobb meglepetésére rokona visszaváltozott emberi alakjába.

- Már voltam egyszer háborúban. Kamakurában – mondta Sesshoumaru röviden, és egy pillanat múlva megint kutyaalakban volt.

Masaru értetlenül pislogott. Nagy eseménynek volt tanúja: unokaöccse megszólalt, anélkül, hogy bárki is kényszerítette volna. De volt valami, ami zavarta.

- Kamakura…? De hát azt elvesztettük… - kérdezett vissza. – Mi több, úgy tudom, senki nem tért vissza.

A kutya sokat sejtetően hallgatott.

- Te túlélted Kamakurát? – kérdezte döbbenten az idősebb démon, és elszörnyedve nézett rokonára. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy sikerült elmenekülnöd a Nekók elől… de várj, milyen régen volt már az! Te akkor még csak… úristen. – nyögte Masaru, és elszörnyedve kapott a fejéhez. Hirtelen megértette, miért közölte ezt vele Sesshoumaru. Bizonyára figyelmeztetésnek, hogy ne beszéljen többet háborúról.

Sesshoumaru eközben teljesen elmerült gondolataiban. Akkoriban még alig töltötte be élete első száz évét, ami a démonok közt nagyon fiatalnak számított. A nevelőjével ment Kamakurába, hogy az megmutassa neki a csatát. A férfi jó ötletnek tartotta, hogy beavassa a kis Sesshoumarut az élet dolgaiba. A harcmezőt biztonságos távolságból figyelték, győzelmük megkérdőjelezhetetlen volt. Az előrejelzések ellenére viszont a Nekók hatalmas sereget mozgósítottak. A csata elkezdődött, és az Inuk csapata pillanatok alatt a felére csökkent. Látva a túlerőt, Sesshoumaru nevelője ordítva húzta elő fegyverét, és a gyereket hátrahagyva csatlakozott a katonákhoz. Tette azt üzente: így csinálja egy valódi férfi. Pár pillanat múlva már halott volt. Sesshoumaru ott maradt egyedül, és kénytelen volt végignézni, hogyan mészárolják le a családtagjait. Mikor a Nekók túlélők után kezdtek el kutatni, akkor jött csak rá, hogy veszélyben van. A félelemtől remegő lábakkal nekiiramodott, és olyan gyorsan futott, ahogy csak bírt. Kamakura roppant messze volt otthonától, és három egész napig menekült, mindvégig arra gondolva, hogy a nyomában vannak. Mire hazaért, teljesen kimerült és legyengült. Az ezt követő napokra nem emlékezett.

Most nem volt szabad ezen rágódnia. Ami megtörtént, megtörtént, és ő még gyerek volt, nem tehetett semmit. Sesshoumaru elhessegette magától a kellemetlen emlékeket. Most nem tehetetlen. H még él valahol, és várja, hogy kiszabadítsák. Mindent meg fog tenni érte. Némán szelte át a tengert, miközben Masaru a hátán elaludt.

Az idő gyorsan telt, és hamarosan feltűntek Korea partjai. A démon lejjebbereszkedett, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a földet, ahol még soha nem járt. Masaru fellelkesülten magyarázott valamit az ottani dolgokról, amik őt teljesen hidegen hagyták. Ellenszenvesen méregette az alattuk elterülő tájat. A falvak és városok semmiben sem különböztek az otthoniaktól, így hamar elvesztette érdeklődését. Most járt először az országán kívül, és azelőtt úgy vélte, hogy ha valaha is elhagyja országát, az valami nagyon különleges dolog lesz. Már nem így gondolta. Próbált valami érzést kicsikarni magából, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy semmi nem változott attól, hogy egy másik földrészre merészkedett. Az erdők, a tavak és a rizsföldek semmiben sem különböztek az otthoniaktól. Sesshoumaru néha elkapott egy-egy hangfoszlányt, ami valamely településből jött, de egy szót sem értett belőlük. Rosszkedve nőttön-nőtt, ellentétben Masaruval, aki vidáman karattyolt a hátán, láthatóan teljesen átadta magát az utazás élvezetének, és már azt tervezgette, hogyan avatja majd be unokaöccsét a szórakozás rejtelmeibe. Sesshoumaru morgással jelezte, hogy örülne neki, ha inkább csöndben maradna. A fiút zavarta a tény, hogy unokabátyja hétköznapi eseménynek élte meg távozásukat, és cseppet sem idegeskedett. Elbeszéléséből azt is ki lehetett szűrni, hogy Koreában gyakori vendég volt, és úgy ismerte a környéket, mint a tenyerét.

Masaru abbahagyta a koreai lányok részletes elemzését, de a vigyor nem tűnt el az arcáról.

Pár óra múlva Sesshoumaru elfáradt, és leszállt egy tisztásra. A közelben két halandó tűzifát cipelt a közeli faluba. A démonok érkezte láttán ijedten hajították el az összegyűjtött ágakat, és bemenekültek a fák közé.

Sesshoumaru ügyet sem vetett rájuk, csak leheveredett egy fa tövébe. Dühös volt saját magára, amiért muszáj pihennie.  
- Milyen messze van még? – kérdezte Masarutól.

- Hogy? Te nem tudod, hová tartunk? – értetlenkedett amaz. Sesshoumaru kifejezéstelenül nézett rá.

- Honnan kéne tudnom? – kérdezte halkan. – Most járok itt először.

- Ja, tényleg – hagyta rá Masaru, és fejét hátrahajtva lehunyta szemeit. Teljesen ellazult, átszellemülten hallgatta a madarakat. Élvezte, ahogy a könnyű tavaszi szellő cirógatja az arcát.

- Szóval? – zökkentette ki Sesshoumaru, akit nem hatott meg az évszak szépsége.

- Hm-mm? – dünnyögte Masaru, aki azon volt, hogy kipihenje az utazás fáradalmait.

- A hely. Ahova tartunk. – ismételte meg a démon határtalan türelemmel. – Milyen messze van innen?

- Ja – nyitotta ki Masaru a szemeit. – Már rég elhagytuk. 

- Régi jó ismerőseim, lehet rájuk számítani – mondta a férfi, miközben visszafelé repültek. – Évszázadok óta a Norang klán ellenségei. A közelmúltban többször is háborúztak, sajnos kevés sikerrel. Ötven éve, amikor itt jártam, a közeli hegyekben találkoztam velük. Megmentettem a vezér lányát egy sáskadémontól, és ők nagyon hálásak voltak érte. Ha azóta nem álltak odébb, megtaláljuk őket. Itt szálljunk le…

Masaru nem tévedett, alighogy elérték a hegységet, két őrszem sietett eléjük. Nem csoda, hogy észrevették őket, Sesshoumaru hatalmas alakját messziről lehetett látni.

- Kik vagytok, és mi dolgotok van a Juhwang klán területén? – kérdezte egyikőjük remegő hangon. Arcán a félelmet hasztalan próbálta leplezni, társa meg sem próbálta. Sesshoumaru ezt nem találta túl bizalomgerjesztőnek. Masaru semmit nem vett észre.

- A klán régi ismerősei vagyunk, Japánból jöttünk – közölte barátságosan. – Csak beszélni szeretnénk kedves barátainkkal, a régi szép idők emlékére.

Az őrök összenéztek, majd beleegyezően bólintottak. Nem szívesen engedtek idegeneket a hegyek közé, de felmérték, hogy Sesshoumarut amúgy sem tudnák feltartóztatni. Látszólag pedig jó szándékkal jöttek, akkor pedig nem lett volna érdemes őket magukra haragítani. Intettek, hogy kövessék őket, és az úton egy szót sem szóltak.

A barlang a legmagasabb hegyben volt, oda vezették a két utazót.

- Masaru! – hallatszott hirtelen egy sikoltás, és a következő pillanatban már egy fiatal lány csüngött a démon nyakán. Izgatottan csevegni kezdett Masaruval, és Sesshoumaruról hamarosan teljesen elfeledkeztek. A démon ezt kihasználta, és alaposabban szemügyre vette a klán lakóhelyét. A komor sziklákban számtalan kisebb barlang sötétlett. A magas csúcsokon itt-ott egy őrszemet vélt felfedezni, de túl kevesen voltak ahhoz, hogy feladatukat megfelelően elláthassák. A Juhwang klánnak dicsőséges múltja volt ugyan, de Sesshoumarunak siralmasan gyengének tűnt a védelmük.

- A barlangokat nézed? Ez egy elvarázsolt hely: felerősíti a démonok auráját – mondta Masaru, mikor észbekapott. – Ezért is költözött ide a klán, hátrahagyva a fényes palotákat. A Norangok persze szintén szemet vetettek a helyre, és mindent megtettek, hogy elfoglalják. Ez az oka a két család ellentétének.

- Jun, beszélni szeretnénk az apukáddal. Odavezetnél minket hozzá? – duruzsolta Masaru most koreaiul. A fiatal démonlány láthatóan rajongott érte, most viszont szép arca elkomorult.

- Apám nemrég meghalt – mondta szomorúan, majd némi megvetéssel a hangjában hozzátette: - A Norangok ölték meg.

- Hát ezt igazán sajnálom – mondta könnyedén Masaru. – És a kedves Choi Sang-Woo itt tartózkodik?

- Sajnos ő is meghalt.

- Oh.

Sesshoumaru egy szót sem értett az egészből, így elunta magát. Egykedvűen elindult egy felfelé vezető ösvényen, és közben a messzi tájat figyelte. Már rég beköszöntött a tavasz, a fák korábban csupasz ágai most levelektől zöldelltek. Ahol az emberek nem művelték a földet, ott a fű között tarka virágok nőttek. Pont úgy, mint Japánban.

Sesshoumaru nem tudott tovább menni, elérte a hegy legfelsőbb csúcsát. Az őrök nem állították meg, de éberen figyelték minden mozdulatát. A fiú előtt egy kisebb barlang tátongott, és mikor unalomból úgy döntött, megnézi, mi van bent, egy vele egykorú fiúval találta magát szemben.

- A vezérrel szeretnék beszélni – közölte vele zavartan.

- Én vagyok az – válaszolt a démon Sesshoumaru legnagyobb meglepetésére szintén japánul. – Hogy jutottál be?

- Nem volt nehéz – vonta össze a szemöldökét Sesshoumaru. Pillanatnyi kínos csend után a fiú felsóhajtott.

- Elnézésedet kell kérnem, hogy ilyen káosz fogad, de mióta apám hirtelen eltávozott, minden a feje tetejére állt.

- A Norangok miatt?

- Főleg miattuk is – bólogatott hevesen a fiú. – Azok a bitangok az utóbbi időben szinte az egész seregünket megsemmisítették. Alig maradtunk páran, akik megvédhetnénk a földünket. Ma éjszaka pedig lehet, hogy mi is odaveszünk – tette hozzá lemondóan.

- Kwon Sang-Woo! Mi folyik itt, barátom? – lépett most be Masaru. Nyomában ott volt fiatal lánybarátja is, aki annyira örült a találkozásnak, hogy egy percig sem akarta a férfit szem elől téveszteni. – Hát ti hagyjátok, hogy ilyen állapotok uralkodjanak?

A vezér szomorúan legyintett.

- Sajnos rosszkor jöttetek – mondta. – Szívesebben fogadtunk volna titeket, miután visszanyertük erőnket és a tekintélyünket. Attól tartok, nem vagyunk méltóak rá, hogy ilyen hatalmas démonokat lássunk vendégül – és a fiú kissé meghajtotta magát. Ekkora már többen is köréjük gyűltek, hogy a saját szemükkel lássák a jövevényeket.

- Nem akarunk zavarni – mentegetőzött Masaru. – Jól hallottam, ma éjszaka döntő csatára kerül sor?

- Így van, a Norangok megpróbálnak megfosztani otthonunktól. Nincs nagy seregük, de még így is nagy fölényben vannak – mondta a fiatal vezér.  
- Ez az utolsó esély, hogy kiűzzük őket – fűzte hozzá az egyik démon. – Sikerülnie kell, a hegység ereje is velünk van!  
A többiek kétkedve ingatták a fejüket, egyesek vitatkozni kezdtek.

- A teljes igazság az, hogy elég nagy seregük van – súgta Kwon Sang-Woo Sesshoumarunak. – A teljes Norang klán hatalmas, csak egy kisebb csoportjuk él ezen a környéken. Ha le is verjük őket, hívhatnak segítséget északról, és akkor nekünk végünk. Idáig húztuk az időt, de most új vezért kaptak, aki sokkal könyörtelenebb, mint az elődje…

- És sokkal nagyobb erővel fog támadni – fejezte be a mondatot Sesshoumaru. – A társaidnak ezt mikor akarod elmondani?

Kwon Sang-Woo lesütötte a szemét.

- Nem fogadnák jól – suttogta még halkabban, mint előtte. – Az utolsó pillanatig titokban akarom tartani. Úgysem hátrálnának meg. Így legalább van valami reménységük.

- Nekem mégis elmondtad – állapította meg Sesshoumaru.

- Figyelmeztetni akartalak a veszélyre – válaszolta a vezér kicsit idegesen. Sesshoumarunak nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a démon időnként gyanakodva körbepillant, nem hallja-e más is a beszélgetésüket. Sesshoumaru végignézett a többi Juhwangon. Elszántságot látott, és bátorságot. Látszott rajtuk, hogy a folytonos háborúskodás megedzette az akaraterejüket. Félelem nélkül rohantak a vesztükbe, és ez kicsit megrémítette Sesshoumarut. Alig harmincan voltak. Miért áldozzák fel magukat az otthonukért, ha egyszer mind meghalnak? Nem lett volna család, amely újra benépesítené a klánt, vagy visszavágna a Norangoknak. Sesshoumaru számára felfoghatatlan volt, miért szeretik ezek a démonok ennyire a hegységet. Talán egyszer majd ő is megtapasztalja ezt az érzést, és akkor majd megérti a Juhwangokat, de egyelőre semmi ragaszkodást nem érzett a Birodalom iránt.

- Ideje mennünk – szólt unokabátyjának. – Megtudtuk, hogy a Norang klán nagyobb része északon tartózkodik. Többre nincs szükségem.

- Na de bátyó – tiltakozott felháborodva Masaru, miközben átölelte Jun Sang-Woo vállát. – Hogy hagyhatod itt szegényeket? Nem látod, mekkora bajban vannak? 

- Nem az én dolgom – mondta elutasítóan Sesshoumaru.

- Pedig könnyen elintézhetnéd őket – erősködött tovább Masaru. – Nem lehetnek olyan erősek azok a nyavalyások, ha egyszer idáig sikerült visszatartani őket.

Jun érthetett valamit a beszélgetésükből, mert közbeszólt.  
- Ha az a szemét nem tért volna vissza Japánból, minden rendben lenne – fakadt ki dühösen.

- Arra a hadvezérre gondolsz, akit korábban említettél? Japánban volt? – pislogott Masaru. – Nem is tudtam.

- Igen, ott volt, és a szóbeszéd szerint ott is terjeszkedni akart – folytatta keserűen a lány. – Az az átkozott, hatalommániás Kim Dong-Hun!

Sesshoumaru megtorpant.

- Hogy mondtad? – kérdezett vissza, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy tisztán hallotta. Jól emlékezett erre a névre, még apja említette meg neki hetekkel ezelőtt. Ő volt a lázadók vezére, akik majdnem romba döntötték otthonát. Felrémlett előtte a férfi kárörvendő arca, ahogy elragadja előle legkedvesebb barátját. Akkor talán megúszta, de most nem menekülhet előle!

- Maradunk – vetette oda Masarunak, aki nem tudta mire vélni különös viselkedését. 

A Juhwangok örültek, hogy segítségük akadt, és ezt meg is ünnepelték. Az asztalok roskadoztak a sok ételtől, a koreaiak pedig koccintottak egymás egészségére. Sejtették, hogy ez lesz az utolsó csatájuk életükben, úgyhogy igyekeztek egyszer, utoljára kirúgni a hámból. Az egész hegység zengett a hatalmas hahotázásoktól, hogy ha valaki véletlen arra járt volna, azt hitte volna, nincs semmi gondjuk-bajuk.

Sesshoumarut is kínálták mindenféle jóval, de ő sorra elutasította azokat. Némán ült egy távol eső sarokban, és már az elkövetkezendő harcon gondolkozott. Vendéglátói csakhamar abbahagyták a noszogatását, belátták, hogy jobb szeretne egyedül maradni. Időnként fürkésző pillantást vetettek rá, és maguk között kibeszélték számukra furcsa öltözékét és páncélzatát.

Kwon Sang-Woo nem volt az ünneplők közt. Idegesen járkált föl és alá, néha megveregették a vállát, de ő mintha észre sem vette volna. Végül minden bátorságát összeszedve odalépett Sesshoumaruhoz.

- Nézd, jobban tennéd, ha továbbállnál – kezdte habozva. – Reménytelen helyzetben vagyunk, és kizárt, hogy ezt a csatát megnyerjük…

- Miért akarsz mindenáron elküldeni? – szegezte neki a kérdést Sesshoumaru.

- Nem… nem akarlak elküldeni – válaszolta rémülten a fiatal vezér -, csak nem szeretném, ha miattunk vesznél oda.

- Nem itt fogok meghalni. Még elintéznivalóm van – közölte vele Sesshoumaru. Egy pillanatig habozott, majd őszintén kimondta, amit gondolt. – Rejtély számomra, miért te lettél a vezér. Nekem csak egy gyáva kisfiúnak tűnsz.

Kwon Sang-Woo felháborodottan harapott az ajkába. Hogy merészelnek neki ilyet mondani? Ezt senkitől nem tűrte volna el, főleg nem egy idegentől, aki alig volt idősebb nála! Sesshoumaru egyetlen erénye az volt csupán, hogy sokkal nagyobb ereje erővel rendelkezett, mint ő.

- Nagyon tévedsz – szűrte a fogai közt a fiatal vezér. – Nagyobb hatalmam van, mint hinnéd!

- Akkor hagyd abba a siránkozást – mondta közönyösen Sesshoumaru, és több figyelmet nem is szentelt rá.


	8. 08  Baljós hírek

Az este egyre jobban közeledett. A démonok abbahagyták a vigadozást, és bús komorság szállta meg a barlangot. Néhányan a fegyverüket tisztogatták, élesítették, mások még utoljára körbejárták a hegyet. Nemsokára Masaru is előkerült, és Sesshoumaru elé lépett.

- Bátyó, emlékszel, mit mondtam a háborúról? – kérdezte.

- Elég sok mindent fecsegtél. – Sesshoumaru nem értette, mire céloz a férfi.

- Ha a mi oldalunkon állsz, biztos győzni fogunk.

- Ez nem kérdéses – válaszolta Sesshoumaru kimérten. Ha az egész sereggel nem is, de Kim Dong-Hunnal valószínűleg el tud bánni. Biztos volt benne, hogy képes lesz rá. Inutaisho tanítása nem fog kárba veszni. Valószínűleg meg fogja ölni a hadvezért. Nem hagyhatja elmenekülni, azok után, amit tett. De előtte még kihúzza belőle, mit tettek H-val.

(Vajon gondol rá néha az apja?)

Valahonnan távolból felharsant egy kürt, és a koreaiak felkapták fejüket.

(Már biztos elfelejtette, hogy elment, hiszen fontosabb dolgai is vannak most. Rendet kell tartania a Birodalomban, nehogy újabb lázadás bontakozzon ki…)

A Juhwangok fegyvert ragadtak, és kiözönlöttek a barlangokból. A Norangok a hegység lábánál várták őket.

(…és persze óvnia kell egy halandó nőt. Miért pont egy halandót? Mégis mit lát benne, hogy képes volt neki gyereket nemzeni?)

A Norangok nem voltak annyian, mint ahogy hitte. Ahhoz persze elég szép számban voltak, hogy leverjék a Juhwangok szedett-vedett seregét, de vele talán fordulhat a kocka. Sesshoumaru szeme megakadt Choi Yong-Minen, aki rémülten figyelte őt a szeme sarkából.

- Add ide a fegyvered – vetette oda neki Sesshoumaru. Az megpróbált tiltakozni, de a másik beléfojtotta a szót. – Úgyse fogod használni – mondta az Inu, és körbenézett. A Juhwangok egyáltalán nem álltak rosszul. Elég nagy túlerővel álltak szemben, de a hegységről szóló mese igaznak bizonyult. Sesshoumaru felmérte, hogy egy darabig még tudni fogják magukat tartani.

Tekintetével most Kim Dong-Hunt kereste, és pár pillanat múlva meg is látta. A hadvezér magasan a harcoló démonok felett lebegett, és egykedvűen nézte a harcot. Sesshoumarut még nem vette észre.

A gyáva féreg – gondolta magában a fiú megvetően. Ő bezzeg nem kockáztatja az életét, ezt inkább katonáira hagyja. Így lesz igazán édes a győzelem! Tudhatta volna, Kim Dong-Hunnak nem volt stílusa a nyílt harc. Hát most belekóstolhat a saját főztjébe! Sesshoumaru a csatatér túlsó felébe suhant, így a hadvezér háta mögé került.

Nem nagyon tetszett neki az, amire készült, de már elhatározta magát. Mindenáron látni akarta azt a döbbent arcot, ami a koreai arcára fog kiülni, mikor hátulról megsebzi. Nem fogja megölni, nem, először kihúzza belőle, hová vitték a barátját…

Felmérte a távolságot. Egy szempillantás alatt ott termett, és a kardot Kim Dong-Hun vállába döfte.

Az idő számára lelassult, mikor érezte, hogy a fegyver kicsorbul. Fülében a saját vérének dübörgését hallotta, a csata zaja már nem jutott el hozzá. Szívverése felgyorsult, mikor a vezér szembefordult vele. Kim legalább annyira meglepődött, mint ő.

Sesshoumaru ocsúdott fel először, és eldobta az immár használhatatlan kardot. Puszta kézzel esett neki a koreainak, kevés sikerrel. Ökle láthatatlan pajzsba ütközött, és iszonyatos fájdalom járta át az egész karját.

- Lám-lám, hát újra találkozunk – vigyorgott rá Kim, mikor felismerte őt. – Jól emlékszem ám rád!

- Én úgyszintén – morogta Sesshoumaru. Védőpajzsra nem számított. Így nem fog olyan könnyen menni a dolog, mint gondolta. Ráadásul ötlete nem volt, miként törhetné fel az áthatolhatatlan védelmet.

- Neked köszönhetem, hogy az első tervem megbukott – vallotta be neki a hadvezér. Láthatóan élvezte a helyzetet. – Szerencsére apáddal nem mindenki értett egyet.

- És ezt rögtön kihasználtad – mondta sötéten az Inu. – De most nem beszélgetni jöttem.

- Ohó, de hát mit tudsz tenni – mondta kárörvendően Kim. – Hiszen hozzám se tudsz érni!

Sesshoumaru erre nem tudott mit felelni. Valahol a közelben kellett lennie valaminek, amivel megszüntethetné a védőpajzsot. A baj csak ott volt, hogy ez a dolog lehetett akár egy darab kavics is: nem volt rá idő, hogy mindent átkutasson. Most pedig, hogy a vezért hátbatámadta, az utolsó esélyét is elhasználta. Aligha fogja elengedni csak úgy.

- Jobban tetted volna, ha otthon maradsz apukáddal – mondta gúnyolódva Kim, mintha egy neveletlen gyermekkel beszélne. – Miért jöttél? Talán hogy megbosszuld azokat a szegény halandókat, akik apád földjén éltek?

- Nem érdekelnek a halandók – mondta Sesshoumaru dühösen. Mégis mit képzel róla ez a korcs? Csak tudná, hol lehet a pajzs szíve… Ha most H itt lenne, biztos kitalálna valamit.

- Szóval te nem pátyolgatod őket? Furcsa. Én azt hittem, hogy ez nálatok családi gyengeség.

Az is igaz, hogyha H itt lenne, most nem került volna ebbe a helyzetbe.

- Nézd csak, a barátaid kezdenek fáradni – jegyezte meg a vezér. Valóban, a Juhwangokat egyre jobban meghátrálásra kényszerítették a Norang csapatok. Sesshoumaru elvesztette a türelmét. Villámgyorsan lecsapott az egyik közeli katonára, és mire az föleszmélt, már fegyvertelen volt. Az Inu megpördült, és a bárddal egyenesen Kim Dong-Hun szívét célozta meg. Teljes erőből elhajította a fegyvert, ami lepattant a védőpajzsról, de egyúttal nagyot lökött rajta. A gömbszerűség becsapódott a földbe, de egy repedés sem esett rajta.

- Nem rossz – vigyorgott a koreai, mikor visszanyerte egyensúlyát. – Majdnem levettél a lábamról – mondta, és jót hahotázott saját viccén. Még mindig mosolyogva Sesshoumaru után eredt, hogy játszadozzon még vele. A fiú némileg megkönnyebbülten vette észre, hogy a pajzs lelassítja ellenfelét. Szerzett annyi előnyt, hogy szerezhessen magának még egy fegyvert. Csak létezik olyan erős kard, ami átvágja a koreai védelmét! Addig próbálkozik, amíg nem töri meg a bűbájt. A barlangok felé suhant, úgy gondolta, ott biztos talál valamit, amit a többiek hátrahagytak.

Mikor hátranézett, meglepetten vette észre, hogy Kim Dong-Hun már nem követi. Egykedvűen lebegett egy helyben, és csalódottan nézte őt.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire félted az életed – kiáltotta Sesshoumarunak messziről. – Miért nem jössz közelebb? Nem futhatsz örökké! Előbb-utóbb úgyis elkaplak!

Arra nem lesz szükség – gondolta Sesshoumaru. Nem fogja ugyanazt megcsinálni, mint Kamakurában. Most már van elég ereje és bátorsága, hogy szembeszálljon ellenfelével. Csak lenne egy fegyvere…

Csakhamar talált is egyet. Egy rozsdás kard volt az, ami első látásra használhatatlannak tűnt. Aki viszont rendelkezett egy démon kifinomult érzékeivel, az láthatta, hogy a kardot milyen erős aura veszi körbe. Sesshoumaru felkapta a tárgyat és kirohant a barlangból.

- Örülök, hogy visszajöttél – üdvözölte nyájasan Kim Dong-Hun. – Meguntad a fogócskát?

Alig várta, hogy végezhessen áldozatával, furcsa módon mégsem mozdult el a helyéről.  
- Nem tud közelebb jönni a hegység miatt – ötlött az eszébe Sesshoumarunak. De mi van, ha mégis, csak nem akar?

Pár évtizeddel ezelőtt apja mesélt neki egy történetet, amire azóta is emlékezett. A legenda főszereplője egy ravasz halandó volt, aki térdre kényszerített egy hatalmas démont. Sesshoumaru már gyerekkorában sem kedvelte az embereket, így némi előítélettel hallgatta apja elbeszélését. Most mégsem bánta meg, hogy akkor odafigyelt, mert szívébe új remény költözött.  
A halandó – még arra is emlékezett, hogy Tarounak hívták – éppen kinn dolgozott a földeken, mikor a szellem megtámadta a faluját. A halandók fejvesztve menekültek a közeli erdő felé, ami idáig mindig megmentette őket. A fáknak ugyanis tisztító hatásuk volt, vagyis minden démon elvesztette energiáját, ha közéjük tévedt. A szellem persze ezt nem hagyta, sorra felfalta a kétségbeesett embereket.  
Sesshoumarunak a történet kimeneteléből csak annyi rémlett, hogy a halandó valahogy becsalogatta a démont az erdőbe, ahol az aztán annyira legyengült, hogy könnyen csapdába ejtették, és lelkét bezárták egy fába.

Sesshoumaru nem tudta, hogy a legendából mennyi igaz, de arra emlékezett, hogy egyszer hasztalan próbált a Hakurei hegységen keresztülmenni. ( A hegyről egyébként az a szóbeszéd járta, hogy amelyik démon beteszi oda a lábát, az halandóvá változik. Ez persze nem volt igaz; Sesshoumaru sértetlenül megúszta. Csak éppen teljesen elhagyta az ereje, és egy órát pihennie kellett, míg útját folytatni tudta – most már a hegyet nagy ívben kerülve. )

Ha sikerülne Kimet a hegy aurájának hatáskörébe kényszerítenie, talán meg tudná törni a védőpajzsot. Nem gondolkozott sokáig, a Juhwangok már nem bírták volna sokáig a rohamot.

- Gyere csak, már unom a játszadozást – mondta a hadvezér valóban unott hangon. Bizonyára már a győzelmet követő ünnepségen járt az esze.

Mivel Sesshoumaru jobb keze még mindig sajgott, a bal kezébe vette tehát a kardot, és úgy suhant Kimhez. Újból belevágott az aurájába, de most szándékosan visszafogta magát.

- Jobb fegyvert nem találtál?– ciccegte a vezér, és most ő suhintotta meg a bárdját. Sesshoumaru könnyedén kitért a támadás elől, és újból hozzáütötte a kardot a pajzshoz, ha lehet, még erőtlenebbül, mint előtte.

- Csak ennyire telik tőled? – jött az újabb becsmérlő megjegyzés, de a fiú most másra koncentrált. A hadvezér hátat fordított a hegynek, és minden figyelmét játékszerének, Sesshoumarunak szentelte. Az Inu csak erre várt. Minden erejét összeszedve hatalmasat csapott ellenfelére, akinek a meglepetéstől tátva maradt a szája. Tehetetlenül sodródott hátrafelé, a kard különleges aurája megtette a magáét. A démon nekiütközött a meredek sziklafalnak, és védőpajzsa ezer darabra törött. Kim Dong-Hun dühösen felordított, és eszeveszetten rontott neki Sesshoumarunak.  
Egy valamivel nem számolt. A hegy szelleme nem örült neki, hogy egy idegen tette be a lábát a Juhwang klán területére, így Kim Dong-Hun először csak lelassult, majd erőtlenül roskadt össze.

- Nem…lehet – nyögte, de már a beszéd is nehezére esett. Sesshoumaru mellélépett és a torkának szegezte a fegyverét.

- Hol tartjátok fogva a lányt? – kérdezte tőle hűvösen.

- M-miről beszélsz? – dadogta a hadvezér, és megpróbált felállni, hasztalanul. A hegy varázsereje ledermesztette tagjait, és magatehetetlenül zuhant vissza a földre.

- Mit tettetek H-val? – kérdezte ismét Sesshoumaru, most már türelmetlenebbül.

- Ja, azt a Sólyom klánbeli lányt – mondta Kim, és arcán ronda vigyor terült szét. – Rögtön megöltük, miután kiűztetek bennünket.

Sesshoumaru arca eltorzult a dühtől.

- Ne hazudj, te féreg! – emelte fel a hangját. – Tudom, hogy él!

A vezér fáradtan felsóhajtott.

- Szóval miatta jöttél utánam? Milyen megható. Nem látom semmi akadályát, hogy elmondjam… Nagy Vezérünk óhajtotta látni a lányt, hát odaadtuk neki.

- Mit akart vele?

- Honnan tudjam? – vont vállat a koreai. – Régóta nem szerzett már magának új ágyast, biztos kellett neki a friss hús…

Undorító állatok – gondolta Sesshoumaru, és faképnél hagyta a vezért. Nem akart vele többet foglalkozni, biztos volt benne, hogy úgysem bírja már sokáig. Ha mégis valahogy kivonszolná magát a hegység területéről, erősen gyanította, hogy a Juhwangok nem hagynák, hogy visszanyerje erejét.  
Most felöltötte teljes alakját, és visszatért a csatatérre. A Norangok észre sem vették vezérük eltűnését, változatlanul szorongatták a helyi démonokat. Mikor viszont meglátták a hatalmas kutyát, többnek is az inába szállt a bátorsága. A Juhwangok ellenben üdvrivalgásban törtek ki, már tudták, hogy kinek a javára fog eldőlni a harc.  
Vajon mit szólnának, ha látnák apámat – jutott eszébe Sesshoumarunak. Mellette még ő is eltörpült.

Találomra a fogai közé kapott párat a Norangok közül, majd a magasban elengedte őket. A helyiek jót derültek a potyogó démonokon, az ellenfél pedig végképp elvesztette minden reményét, és visszavonulót fújt.

- Szépen csináltad, bátyó! – rikkantotta Masaru, aki szinte a semmiből termett rokona mellett. - Jól elintéztük őket!

- Furcsa, nem láttalak a harcmezőn – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru mikor visszaváltozott.

- Pedig ott voltam! – bólogatott hevesen a férfi. – Negyvenhárom csúszómászót döftem le a kardommal!

- Egyetlen karcolás sincs rajtad, a fegyvered pedig nem véres.

Masaru legyintett, mint akit nem érdekelnek a részletek. Mesélni kezdte kalandjait a közelben álló démonoknak, akik vigyorogva csóválták a fejüket.  
Jun-Min volt az egyedüli, aki nem tűnt boldognak.

- Látta valaki a bátyám? – kérdezgette mindenkitől, de senki sem tudott rá választ adni.  
Masaru abbahagyta a hősködést, és egykedvűen paskolta meg a lány hátát.

- Sajnálom hugi – mondta neki -, de én láttam a testvéredet.

- Hol van most? Túlélte? – kérdezte reménykedve a lány.

- Hajjaj – sóhajtotta Masaru. – Aki ilyen gyorsan iszkol, azt bizony nehéz megölni. Ne bánkódj, kislány. Lehet, hogy a bátyád egy gyáva nyúl, de legalább életben van.

Néhány helyi lakos bólogatni kezdett, bizony ők is látták a vezérüket, amint hátra-hátranézve elhagyja a csatateret. Jun-Min összeroskadt, és keserves sírásban tört ki. Masaru észre sem vette, tovább hencegett állítólagos hőstetteiről.

- Milyen aranyos – dünnyögte szórakozottan Sesshoumaru, majd félrehúzta unokabátyját.

- H az uralkodóhoz került – közölte vele.

- Hát ez kellemetlen – nézett rá Masaru. – Akkor mehetünk haza?

- Odamegyünk és kiszabadítjuk! – dörögte Sesshoumaru, és erős késztetést érzett, hogy jókorát rúgjon rokonába. Figyelmét viszont elterelte az a pici élőlény, ami a csuklójából szívta a vért. A fiú rácsapott a bolhára, és akkor látta csak, hogy Myouga az, apjának régi ismerőse.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru úrfi, milyen finom vére van, milyen csodálatos – nyögte a kilapított szellem, és átugrott Masarura.  
- Igaz is, mit is akartál mondani, Myouga? – kérdezte tőle az Inu.

- Végig együtt voltatok? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Sesshoumaru.

- Igen, Myougával még a csata kezdete előtt találkoztam. Később ő segített leteríteni azokat a szánalmas Norangokat, amikről már korábban beszéltem…

- Sejthettem volna – nézett rá Sesshoumaru kifejezéstelen arccal. – Mi mondanivalód van számomra, bolha?

- Hajh, Sesshoumaru úrfi – sóhajtotta a bolha szomorúan. – Attól tartok, rossz hírt kell közölnöm…


	9. 09  A csata után

Sesshoumaru fásultan merengve nézett a távolba. Egy órája volt már, hogy végighallgatta Myouga beszámolóját, és azóta vegyes érzelmek kavarogtak benne.

Inuyasha. Szóval ez lett a neve. Közönséges név egy közönséges félvérnek. Élete végéig gyűlölni fogja, amiért elvette tőle az apját. A Nagy Nyugati Birodalom uralkodójának szégyenletes halála volt: egy halandó nőért áldozta életét. Sosem fogja ezt megbocsátani neki.

A Birodalom megszűnt létezni úgy, ahogy eddig volt. Azt még eltűrték a démonok, hogy vezérük hóbortja miatt nem foszthatják ki és rombolhatják le a falvakat kényük-kedve szerint, de azt már zokon vették volna, ha egy félvér parancsolna nekik. Elüldözték a két halandót, és a szövetség az emberekkel szétesett. Izayoi egy távoli faluba menekült, de Sesshoumaru tudta: legyen bárhol, átkozott lesz azért, amit tett. Ami pedig Inuyashát illeti… egy hanyout sehol nem láttak szívesen.

- Sesshoumaru nagyúr, sürgősen haza kell térned – mondta neki Myouga, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy a fiú megemésztette a történteket. Sesshoumarunak nem kerülte el a figyelmét az új megszólítás. – Te vagy az egyetlen, aki segíteni tudsz az embereken! Vissza kell hoznod Inuyashát, és amíg felnő…

- Nem fogom – vágott közbe Sesshoumaru.

- Na de… - hebegte a bolha zavartan. – Inutaisho akarata szerint…

- Már nem számít – mondta közönyösen Sesshoumaru. – Meghalt.

- Jaj szegény fejemnek – ugrált a bolha kétségbeesetten. – Hát cserbenhagyod a saját apádat? Mi lesz most a klánnal?

- Nem vagyok hajlandó halandókkal szövetkezni, és a többi démon sem. A klánomnak pedig nincs rám szüksége – felelte Sesshoumaru, és felrémlett előtte rokonai arca. Egyikük sem állt ki érte, mikor ott térdelt előttük. Mind közönyösen, vagy éppen utálkozva nézte, ahogy halálra ítélik. Nem tartozott nekik semmivel. Az örökösödést oldják meg maguk.

- Hogy mit fogok én ezért kapni… - sóhajtozott Myouga, de Sesshoumaru meg sem hallotta.

- Indulunk – mondta Masarunak, aki erre csodálkozva kapta fel a fejét.

- Na de Sessh, pihenni mikor fogunk? – kérdezte felháborodottan. – Épp most kaszaboltam le negyvenhárom Norang banditát, és igencsak elfáradtam.

- Myougával együtt a hegyek mögött bujkáltatok – mondta Sesshoumaru megvetően. – Semmi okod nincs rá, hogy fáradt legyél. És ne hívj így.

Masaru sandán nézett rá.

- A Juhwangok most ünneplik a győzelmet – próbálkozása hiábavaló volt, unokaöccsét nem érdekelték az ehhez hasonló dolgok.

- Azok az ostobák alig egy órája már megünnepelték a vereségüket.

Masaru nem adta fel.

- És mégis hogy akarod kiszabadítani a barátnődet, ha egyszer a vezér ágyasai közt tartják? Valószínűleg több katona is őrzi – hunyorgott, majd rokona hajthatatlanságát látva hozzátette: - Jó, tegyük fel, hogy sikerül a közelébe jutnunk. De mit tehetnél ezután, ha még egy kardot sem tudsz megfogni?

Sesshoumaru tűnődve nézett a jobb kezére. Még mindig bénán lógott, alig bírta mozdítani. Mikor puszta kézzel beleütött Kim Dong-Hun védőpajzsába, több csontja is eltört. Ami pedig még rosszabb volt, a bal karjában is erős zsibbadást érzett. Most a rozsdás kardot vette szemügyre: a fegyver egyetlen karcolás nélkül megúszta, hordozója karját viszont már nem tudta megvédeni. A démon átkozta magát, amiért olyan meggondolatlan volt korábban. Ő is belátta, hogy aligha indulhat el ilyen állapotban, kénytelen lesz egy napot tétlenül tölteni.

Legalább már tudta, merre lehet H. Beleborzongott, mikor arra gondolt, hogy egy kegyetlen férfinak szánják ágyasnak. Meg kell találnia, mielőtt… mielőtt még valami baja esik. Sesshoumaru elhessegette magától a kellemetlen gondolatokat, és találomra elindult egy irányba.

- Egy napot hajlandó vagyok pihenni – mondta Masarunak. – Utána pedig azonnal megyünk tovább. Ha lemaradsz, itt hagylak.

- Ez világos – pislogott a férfi. – De rossz irányba megyünk.

Sesshoumaru tudott róla. Semmi kedve nem volt visszatérni a barlangba, ahol a Juhwangok tivornyáztak. Elege volt a sok zajból és a számára érthetetlen karattyolásból, nyugalomra vágyott. A közelben víz csobogását hallotta, arrafelé tartott. Masaru kelletlenül követte, igencsak neheztelve rá, amiért megfosztotta a dorbézolás örömétől.

A csobogás egy forrásból jött. Sesshoumaru leheveredett az első fához, ami a közelben volt. Sebesüléseire koncentrált, és csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy nem fognak egyhamar begyógyulni.

Masaru tétován ácsorgott mögötte, majd gondolt egyet és lehuppant mellé. Pár percig némán gondolkozott, de aztán nem bírta tovább, és kibukott belőle:  
- Meséltem már neked arról, amikor megmentettem egy itteni lányt egy sáskadémontól? – és Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy a békés szunyókálástól búcsút vehet.

Tévedett Masaruval kapcsolatban. A férfi abbahagyta a locsogást, előbb álmosan nekidőlt, majd elaludt. Most ott horkolt mellette, és Sesshoumaru apja haláláról kezdett el gondolkozni.  
Amikor ott álltak… tudta, hogy utoljára beszél a fiával? Ha igen, miért nem figyelmeztette? Biztos mondott valamit, ami arra utalt, hogy nem látják többé egymást… de nem. Semmire nem emlékezett. Csak képzelődött, mikor azt hitte, Inutaisho előre látta a végzetét. Ha így lett volna, szólt volna hozzá néhány kedves szót.

Ami Sesshoumarut a legjobban dühítette, az a Tessaiga eltűnése volt. Apja Inuyashára hagyta a hatalmas erejű fegyvert, ami egyetlen csapással száz lelket tud a másvilágra küldeni. A démonnak nagy szüksége lett volna a kardra, de apja megint cserbenhagyta. A Soungának szintén nyoma veszett, de azt kevésbé bánta. Az a kard túl veszélyes, jobb is, ha senki nem férhet hozzá.

Úgy látszik, segítség nélkül kell nekivágnia az útnak. Az egyetlen örökség, amit apja ráhagyott, a Tenseiga volt… egy gyógyító kard, ami nem tud ölni. Mégis mi hasznát vehetné? Ha Inutaisho azt hitte, féltestvérét fogja vele pátyolgatni, nagyot tévedett. Nem volt teljesen tisztában a kard képességeivel, de ráér majd érte visszamenni, ha kiszabadította H-t.

Mozgolódást hallott a fák közül, és meglátta Jun-Mint, aki egyenesen felé tartott. Kezében egy díszes ládikót cipelt. Letérdelt Sesshoumaru mellé, és szótlanul a karját kezdte vizsgálgatni. Masaru megmoccant, majd kinyitotta szemeit. Amint meglátta Jun-Mint, vidám beszélgetésbe kezdett vele. Sesshoumaru őszintén csodálkozott, hogy tud valaki ennyit beszélni, főleg, ha egy perce még mélyen aludt.

Jun-Min nem sokat beszélt, halkan válaszolgatott a férfinek. Még mindig bátyja miatt bánkódik – jött rá Sesshoumaru. Az a szánalmas féreg. Aki elmenekül egy csatából, azt nem tekintette démonnak.

A lány kinyitotta a ládát, ami tele volt szárított virágokkal.

- Gyógynövények – magyarázta, Masaru pedig örült, hogy újból beszélhet, és készségesen fordított. – Anyám hagyta rám.

Jun-Min odament a forráshoz, és benedvesített egy kendőt.

- A klánom nagyon hálás neked – szólalt meg ismét. – Megmentetted az otthonunkat.

- Fantasztikus voltál – tette hozzá Masaru rajongva, és mesélni kezdte unokaöccse „hőstetteit", amikről „legendák terjengtek egész Japánban". Jun-Min rögtön jobb kedvre derült, és mosolyogva hallgatta a kitalált történeteket. Sesshoumarunak fogalma sem volt, miről van szó. A hangsúlyból és Masaru kézmozdulataiból arra következtetett, hogy rokona saját nagyszerűségét ecseteli, úgyhogy nem is nagyon figyelt rá.

A lány a nedves kendővel rátekerte a gyógynövényeket mindkét karjára. A hűvös pakolás némileg enyhítette a forró lüktetést a démon izmaiban, és a csontjai is kezdtek összeforrni.

- Mit tudsz a Norang vezérről? – kérdezte a lánytól, mikor Masaru kifogyott az ötletekből.

- Kim Yong-Sukra gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza Jun-Min. – A Norangok csak Nagy Vezérnek hívják. Hírnevét könyörtelenségének és rettenetes erejének köszönheti. Annyit tudok, hogy északon tartózkodik, és Kína felső területeire feni a fogát.

Miközben ezt mondta, levette Sesshoumaru karjáról a pakolást. A démon megállapította, hogy a zsibbadás teljesen elmúlt, és a bőre sem volt már olyan vöröses színű, mint pár perce. Úgy ítélte, hogy reggelre ismét ereje teljében lesz. Jun-Min hamarosan visszatért a hegyekbe, ahonnan a Juhwangok vidám kurjantásai visszhangzottak. Sesshoumaru fejét a fának támasztotta, és várta, hogy hajnalodjon.


	10. 10 Bonyodalmak I

Másnap, mielőtt elindultak volna, Jun-Min még egyszer felkereste őket.

- A karod szépen meggyógyult, Sesshoumaru – mondta. – A klánom, hogy háláját kifejezze, ezt a kardot ajándékozza neked. Reméljük, hogy elfogadod.

Ezzel átnyújtotta neki a fegyvert. Sesshoumaru a kezébe vette, és végigfuttatta rajta a tekintetét.

- A kard neve Juh. Annak a kardnak a testvére, amit a csatában használtál. Mindkettőt a nagyapám kovácsolta. Míg az egyik acélból készült és berozsdásodott, addig a másikat a saját fogából készítette, és kitűnő állapotban maradt.

Sesshoumaru megforgatta a kardot, és elcsodálkozott. Sokkal könnyebb volt, mint várta. Nem hitte, hogy hasonló erővel bírna, mint a Tessaiga, de talán a hasznára lesz. Érezte az áramló aurát, ami bizsergető érzéssel töltötte el a karját. Előző fegyveréhez képest biztosan használhatóbb. Az is lehet, hogy ezzel fogja elvágni a „Nagy Vezér" torkát…

- Van számodra még valami – zökkentette ki ábrándozásából Masaru, és Jun-Min egy dobozkát nyomott a kezébe. Hasonló volt ahhoz a ládikóhoz, amit korábban látott, fedelén ugyanazokat a motívumokat ismerte fel. A másikkal ellentétben viszont ez sokkal kisebb volt, a tenyerében kényelmesen elfért.

- Keun levelek vannak benne – magyarázta a lány. – Amíg nálad vannak, elnyomják a szagodat. Senki sem fogja érezni, hogy hol tartózkodsz éppen.

Ez még nagy hasznomra lehet – gondolta Sesshoumaru, és kezdte értékelni a Juhwangok háláját.

Rövid búcsúzkodás után aztán nekivágtak az útnak. A koreaiak még sokáig nézték a távolodó kutyaalakot, amíg az el nem tűnt a szemük elől. 

- Mit jelent az a lány neked?

Sesshoumaru már számított erre a kérdésre. Szerencsére teljes démoni alakjában nem tudott válaszolni. Sajnos szerencséje nem tartott sokáig: ahogy közelítettek a Norang felségterülethez, Masaru azt tanácsolta, hogy emberi alakban folytassák útjukat. Sesshoumaru kelletlenül igazat adott neki. A szagukat ugyan elnyomták a levelek, de egy hatalmas kutyaalakot mégsem volt nehéz észrevenni. Nem lett volna jó, ha így árulják el közeledtüket.

Miután visszaváltozott, Masaru kérdő tekintettel nézett rá. Sesshoumaru úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre, de unokabátyja megismételte a kérdést. Most már nem tehetett úgy, mintha nem hallotta volna, úgyhogy kénytelen volt válaszolni.

- A barátom – mondta vontatottan. Masarunak meg kell elégednie ezzel a válasszal. Nem fog az érzéseiről beszélni előtte, főleg, mivel maga sem volt velük egészen tisztában. Amíg H vele volt, eszébe se jutott volna ezen tűnődni. Idáig teljesen természetesnek tűnt neki a lány jelenléte, és most, hogy elrabolták, mintha jeges vízbe mártották volna. Sokkolta a felismerés, hogy talán nem látja őt többé.

Masaru érezhette, hogy érzékeny pontra tapintott, mert annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Jól tette, mivel így Sesshoumaru fontosabb dolgokra tudott koncentrálni: a közelben több Norang jelenlétét érezte. Intett Masarunak, és félrehúzódtak a fák közé.

Öt Norang férfi jelent meg az úton, jókedvűen beszélgettek. Mit sem sejtettek arról, hogy alig pár lépésre tőlük egy bosszúszomjas démon és társa figyelik minden mozdulataikat. Elsétáltak a két betolakodó mellett anélkül, hogy bármit is észleltek volna. Követjük őket – intett a szemével Sesshoumaru.

Amilyen halkan csak tudtak, a koreaiak után indultak. Nemsokára azonban belátták, hogy hiába: a fák ritkulni kezdtek, és a Norangok kiértek az erdőből. Lehetetlenné vált, hogy továbbra is észrevétlenül haladjanak a nyomukban.

- A közeli faluba tartanak – állapította meg Masaru. – Ételt és italt szereznek a halandóktól, és miután kipihenték magukat, továbbmennek. A Nagy Vezérnek készülnek jelentést tenni, legalábbis ezt szűrtem le a beszélgetésükből.

- Megelőzzük őket – mondta Sesshoumaru, és most először érezte, hogy jó nyomon járnak. Olyan gyorsan szállt fel, hogy unokabátyja alig bírta követni. Nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a Norang terület határán járnak, mivel a falvak egyre kihaltabbak és elhagyatottnak tűntek. A halandók bizonyára nem érezték magukat biztonságban a szörnyű démonok mellett, és valóban: nem egy településről a vér szagát hozta a szél.  
Sesshoumaru még jobban felgyorsított, Masaru pedig egyre inkább lemaradt mellőle. A fiú türelmetlenül figyelte az alatta elsuhanó fákat. Miért nem tud gyorsabban repülni? Dühösen vette észre, hogy minél jobban siet, annál lassabban halad. Zavarát az is fokozta, hogy Masaru időközben beérte, és csodálkozva nézte tehetetlenségét. Pár pillanat múlva azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy ő sem járt több sikerrel. Egy helyben lebegtek, képtelenek arra, hogy előrejussanak.

- Egy újabb védőpajzs – jegyezte meg Masaru csodálkozva, miközben Sesshoumaru hasztalan próbálta elfojtani a mérgét. Egy lehetőségük maradt: valahogy ki kell húzniuk a Norangokból a védelem titkát. Talán a halandók tudnak valamiről – gondolta Sesshoumaru, és a legközelebbi falu felé repült.

- Tudod Sessh, kizárt, hogy segíteni tudnának – fecsegte Masaru. – Ha tudnának valamit se biztos, hogy pont két démonnak mondanák el…

- Van jobb ötleted? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru hűvösen.

- Tulajdonképpen van… - felelte Masaru elgondolkozva. Unokaöccse most először érdeklődéssel nézett rá. – De neked nem fog tetszeni. Kérdezzük csak meg azokat a halandókat…

Sesshoumaru jobbnak látta, ha nem kíváncsiskodik többet. Leszállt az első ház elé, ahonnan emberek szagát érezte. A falu valaha jobb napokat látott. A házak falai omladoztak, sok helyen a tető is beszakadt. Az a kevés lakos, aki valamilyen rejtélyes okból ottmaradt, rettegve figyelte a két démon érkezését. Láthatóan gyakran volt részük hasonló látogatásokban. Visszamenekültek a romok közé, hátha valamelyiküknek sikerül elbújnia. Sesshoumaru a tekintetével követte azt az öregembert, aki a lábát húzva sietett az otthona felé. A fiú leszállt a ház előtt, és határozottan az ajtóhoz lépett. Hármat kopogtatott rajta, mire a korhadt deszka megadta magát és egy fájdalmasat nyikkanva kidőlt a helyéről. Sesshoumaru nem tudta eldönteni, hogy szánja, vagy lenézze az öreget, aki a helyiség sarkában remegett egy pokróc alatt.

- Hé jóember, bújjon elő – rikkantotta Masaru, aki élvezte, hogy egy halandóval társaloghat. Az öregember nagyot sóhajtott, és előmászott a rongyok alól. Térdre borult a démonok előtt, és várta a halált.

- Nyugi öreg, nem fogunk megenni – mondta vidáman Masaru. – Ahhoz túl sovány vagy. Hanem van valami, amire szükségünk van…

- Vigyetek akármit – nyögte az öreg.

- Akármit? Tényleg? – nézett körbe csodálkozva a romos helyiségben Masaru.

- Térj a tárgyra – vetett véget játszadozásának Sesshoumaru. A férfi duzzogó képet vágott. Néha nagyon tudta sajnálni unokaöccsét, akinek nem volt semmi humorérzéke.

- Na jó. Hogy lehet átjutni a védőpajzson?

Az öregember ha lehet, még jobban összehúzta magát.

- Arról mi, egyszerű emberek nem tudunk semmit – szűkölte. – Nem léphetünk be oda, de nem is nagyon akarunk, hiszen félelmetes szellemek élnek ott…

- Biztos, hogy senki sem tudja? – kérdezte Masaru.

- Kegyelmezzetek szegény fejemnek… - nyüszítette a szerencsétlen.

- Hát, nincs más választásunk… - mondta sajnálkozva Masaru. Az öregember remegve hajtotta le a fejét. Ez azt jelenti, hogy meg fog halni?

- Szerezz nekünk női ruhát!

Hallucinálna? Felbőszítette a démonokat, szóval valószínűleg most élet és halál közt lebeg, és a képzelete játszik vele.

- Nem hallod? Adj nekünk női ruhát! Minél díszesebb, annál jobb!

Mihelyt az öreg rájött, hogy nem csak képzelődik, villámsebesen felpattant, és sántikálva kisietett a házból. Előhívta a többi halandót, és továbbította nekik a parancsot. Nem igazán gondolt bele, hogy minek két férfinak női ruha; furább dolgokat is látott már.

Eközben Sesshoumaru zavartan pillantott Masarura.

- Pontosan mi is jár a fejedben? – kérdezte gyanakvással a hangjában.

- H-t az ágyasokkal tartják fogva, nem?

- Valószínűleg – mondta Sesshoumaru. – Azért kell a gönc, hogy ágyasnak álcázd magad? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, és komolyan kételkedni kezdett társa elméjének épségében.

- Nem én, te! – vágta rá diadalmasan Masaru, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Masaru vagyok a japán Mittudoménmilyen klánból, és ajándékot hoztam a Nagy Vezérnek – mondta komolyan, mielőtt még Sesshoumaru közbevágott volna. – Mialatt én tárgyalok a vezérrel, téged bevezetnek az ágyasok közé, ahonnan kiszabadítod H-t, aztán boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltok – hadarta, lehetőséget sem adva rokonának, hogy tiltakozhasson. – Nagyszerű terv, nem? Fantasztikus vagyok!

- Azt még mindig nem tudjuk, hogyan jussunk át a pajzson – hűtötte le Sesshoumaru, miután visszanyerte önuralmát.

- Ja, már erre is gondoltam – kapott észbe a férfi. – Az az öt Norang biztos beenged, ha azt mondjuk nekik, hogy szövetséget akarunk kötni a klánnal.

Sesshoumaru érezte, hogy kicsúszik a kezéből az irányítás.

- Én, Sesshoumaru, nem vagyok hajlandó ilyen ostobaságra! Inkább meghalok, minthogy felvegyek egy női rongyot! 

A ruha kényelmetlen volt, és szorította a derekát. Magastalpú szandáljában nemhogy menni, de megállni is alig tudott, a sok szalag pedig idegesítette. A haját miért kellett feltűzni? A hajtűk és díszek vészesen inogtak a fején. Egy percig sem fognak a helyükön maradni – gondolta Sesshoumaru.

A falusiak kíváncsian szemlélték Masaru ügyködését, aki éppen pirosítót próbált felerőszakolni unokaöccse ajkaira. A démon hevesen tiltakozott a kellemetlen szagú krém ellen, de végül kénytelen volt engedni, a halandók nagy kárörömére. Egyáltalán honnan volt nekik japán kimonójuk? – suhant át Sesshoumaru agyán. Ha már muszáj volt, akkor inkább a sokkal kényelmesebb koreai viseletet választotta volna.  
Utolsó lépésként Masaru egy köteg rongyot tuszkolt Sesshoumaru kimonójába, hogy némileg nőiesebb domborulatokat varázsoljon neki. Ezután hátralépett, és elégedetten végignézett művén. A halandók izgatottan súgtak össze, néhányan meg is tapsolták az eredményt. Egy öregember az első sorban kéjsóváran méricskélte. Sesshoumaru érezte, hogy elönti a düh. Hogy merik ezek őt megbámulni?

- Induljunk – sürgette Masarut.

- Túl mély a hangod – csóválta a fejét a férfi. – Inkább ne mondj semmit. Rontja az összképet – mondta, és szórakozottan megigazította unokaöccse haját. – Még szerencse, hogy olyan lányos arcod van.

- Nincs lányos arcom – mormolta sötéten Sesshoumaru. Masaru egyre különösebb pillantásokat vetett rá, és mintha párszor a kezét érezte volna bizonyos hátsó testrészén. Hogy jelezze távozási szándékát, magához vette a Juhot, a ruhája alá rejtette és elindult a falu határa felé. Azaz indult volna, de a szandál alkalmatlannak bizonyult a gyalogláshoz. Sesshoumaru megpróbálta visszanyerni egyensúlyát, közben magában szitkozódott. Minek készítenek ilyen lábbeliket, ha nem lehet bennük járni?

Mikor már úgy döntött, hogy biztosan áll, megkísérelt méltóságteljesen tenni pár lépést, de ő maga is érezte, hogy ez neki nem fog menni.

- Úgy mész, mint egy reumás panda – vigyorgott rá Masaru, aki hamar beérte. – Engedd meg, hogy a hátamon vigyelek.

- Szó sem lehet róla! – vágta rá a démon tőle szokatlanul hevesen. Hogy őt, a nagy Sesshoumarut úgy cipeljék, mint egy zsákot?

Pár perc múlva aztán, amikor már ötödszörre került veszélybe a tekintélye, Sesshoumaru rájött, hogy lehetetlen így hosszabb távot megtennie. Morogva kászálódott fel unokabátyja hátára, közben próbálta elereszteni a füle mellett a falusiak röhögését. A halandók bizonyára már rájöttek, hogy a démonok az ő oldalukon állnak, és nem szándékoznak lerombolni a települést. Ennek biztos tudatában nem is próbálták leplezni derültségüket. Mind megölöm – gondolta Sesshoumaru.

Masaru elrugaszkodott a földtől, és a magasba emelkedett. Sesshoumaru életében talán először megszédült. Hogy bírta ezt ki az unokatestvére, mikor Koreába jöttek? Ráadásul úgy tűnt, nagyon élvezte. Így, hogy nem ő irányított, Sesshoumaru minden kanyarnál úgy érezte, mintha gyomorszájon vágnák. A lábát meg kellett feszítenie, hogy a papucs ne essen le róla. Az se nagyon segített, hogy a fején a díszek vészesen inogtak. Gyorsan átgondolta helyzetét. Egy másik démon hátán utazik egy idegen országban, és női ruhát visel. Össze kell szednie magát.

- Jó érzés, ahogy hozzám simulsz – cukkolta Masaru. Sesshoumaru úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna.

Hamarosan el is érték a szomszéd falut. A Norangokat rögtön észre lehetett venni: nyüzsögtek körülöttük az emberek, akik azon voltak, hogy minden igényüket kielégítsék. Néha a démonok mérgesen rájuk förmedtek, ilyenkor ijedten meghúzták magukat, és igyekeztek gyorsabban teljesíteni a parancsokat. Miután az összes élelmet kihordták nekik, a Norangok távoztak. Masaru a közeli fák közé repült, és ott leszállt.

- Hajtsd le a fejed – utasította Sesshoumarut, miközben egy redőt simított el a ruháján. – Így nagyon alázatosnak fogsz tűnni. Na meg nem fog annyira látszani az arcod. Ja, és eszedbe ne jusson megszólalni!

Ezt idáig is tudtam – nézett rá dühösen a fiú. Masaru mély lélegzetet vett, és kilépett a fák közül.

A Norangok hamar észrevették, hogy követik őket. Kíváncsian szemlélték a furcsa párost, akiken egyértelműen látszott, hogy nem odavalósiak.

- Kellemes napunk van, nem? – szólította meg őket Masaru koreaiul. – Látom, a hatalmas Norang klán harcosai vagytok.

- Ki vagy te, és mit akarsz? – kérdezte gyanakvóan a legidősebb démon.

- Masaru vagyok a Miru klánból – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül Masaru. – Ajándékot hoztam a Nagy Vezérnek – kacsintott a démonokra cinkosan, és Sesshoumarura mutatott.

- Miért használsz Keun leveleket? – kérdezgették tovább gyanakvóan.

- Nem lenne jó, ha bárki is szemet vetne erre a szépségre, nem? – vágta ki magát Masaru. – Biztonságosabb, ha rejtve vagyunk.

- Oh – mondták a Norangok, és tanácstalanul összenéztek.

- A klánt mágikus pajzs védi – közölték az idegennel. – Habár mi segíthetünk ebben. Nem látjuk akadályát, hogy velünk gyere, végül is békés szándékkal jöttél. A Vezér örülni fog a kislánynak – vigyorodtak el.

- Szerencsés lehet, hogy ilyen bátor katonái vannak – jegyezte meg Masaru csak úgy mellékesen. A koreaiak büszkén kihúzták magukat, és kezdték megkedvelni a férfit.

- És a lánykát hogy hívják? – fordult most Sesshoumaruhoz az egyikük. A fiú nem válaszolt.

- Keikónak hívják, és néma szegény – vágta rá gyorsan Masaru, és valami semmiségről kezdett el fecsegni. A koreaiak nem kíváncsiskodtak többet, és gyorsan elfeledkeztek az ágyasról.

Pár perc múlva elérték a védőpajzsot.

- A pajzsnak van egy titka – magyarázta az egyik Norang. – Ne akarj bejutni.

- Hogyan? – értetlenkedett Masaru. – Azt mondtátok, segítetek…

- Segítünk is! Képzeld azt, hogy nem akarsz bemenni.

Az öt Norang lassan megindult. A két utazó úgy tett, ahogy mondták. Sesshoumaru érezte, hogy a pajzs könnyedén átengedi. Követte hát a koreaiakat, és a távolban már fel is tűntek a város körvonalai.

- Látom, nincs sürgős dolgotok – jegyezte meg Masaru, mikor észrevette, milyen ráérősen sétálgatnak útitársai.

- Épp ellenkezőleg – jött a válasz. – Ez is a pajzs bűbája. Minél jobban igyekeznél, annál lassabban haladsz. Itt minden fordítva működik.

És valóban, mikor Sesshoumaru körbenézett, már jelentős távot tettek meg. Alig lépett még párat, azon kapta magát, hogy már a város közepén, a Norang kastély előtt áll. Masaru megköszönte a segítséget, és a koreaiak mentek a saját dolgukra. Ezután bebocsátást kértek az őröktől, akik minden további kérdezősködés nélkül beengedték őket. Nagyon rosszul teszik – gondolta Sesshoumaru.

Nemcsak hogy beengedték őket, de egy kisebb szobába kísérték a két utazót, ahol fiatal lányok teával kínálták meg őket. Úgy látszott, ha valaki egyszer bekerül a védőpajzson belülre, akkor nyert ügye van.

- Idáig simán ment – mondta Masaru Sesshoumarunak, miközben az őt kiszolgáló lányt fikszírozta. – És ez a vendéglátás!

- Nagy ostobaságra utal – suttogta Sesshoumaru, aki tartott tőle, hogyha meghallják a hangját, lelepleződik. Ha mindenkit csak így beengednek, mi értelme van a védőpajzsnak? Az is igaz, hogy álcájuk tökéletes volt.

Sesshoumaru gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét, mert lépteket hallott.

- A Nagy Vezér kész fogadni titeket – közölték Masaruval az őrök. A férfi felpattant.

- Ez gyorsan ment – jegyezte meg vidáman.

Eközben Sesshoumarunak komoly problémái akadtak. Már belátta, hogy hiba volt leülnie: a vastag rétegű kimonó és a magastalpú szandál igencsak megnehezítette a mozgását. Próbált jelezni Masarunak, de az túlságosan le volt foglalva azzal, hogy a Norangoknak hízelegjen. Sesshoumaru rájött, hogy egyedül nem lesz képes felállni. Legalábbis elegánsan nem.

Először feltérdelt, hogy onnan próbáljon feltápászkodni, de a talpával rálépett a kimonó szegélyére. Ezt észre is vette, és kénytelen volt a mozdulat közben megállni. Így fél térden egyensúlyozott, közben pedig érezte, hogy a díszek a hajában kezdenek szétcsúszni. Odanyúlt, hogy megigazítsa őket, de a keze beleakadt a ruhája hosszú ujjába.

Masaru szerencsére észbekapott, és megelőzte a katasztrófát. A Norangok csodálkozó pillantásaival mit sem törődve benyúlt unokaöccse hóna alá, és talprarántotta a fiút.

Az őrök aztán egy másik helyiségbe vezették őket. Sesshoumaru értetlenül nézett végig a szobán. Kicsi volt és egyszerű. A berendezés szegényes volt, semmiben sem különbözött attól a helyiségtől, ahol idáig várakoztak.

- A Vezér mindjárt itt lesz – mondták az őrök, és magukra hagyták a vendégeket.

- Na, mit szólsz? – mosolygott Masaru. – Haladunk!

Néhány percet vártak csak, de az Sesshoumarunak örökkévalóságnak tűnt. A vastag ruhában kezdett nagyon melege lenni, és bosszankodva vette észre, hogy homlokán egy verejtékcsepp gurul végig.  
Aztán belépett a Nagy Vezér. Sesshoumaru kicsit felemelte a fejét, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye. Legnagyobb meglepetésére egy fiatal, kicsit kövér férfi állt előtte, széles mosollyal az arcán. Ritkás bajsza elég komikusan hatott, haja pedig kócosan lógott a vállára. Mindent összevetve, nem úgy nézett ki, ahogy Sesshoumaru elképzelte.

- Mit hallok! Valóban ajándékot kapok? Milyen figyelmes! Honnan jöttél? – dőlt belőle a szóáradat. Sesshoumaru látta, hogy Masaru is meglepődött.

- Yoshi vagyok a Naru klánból – válaszolta, és ő is mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. – A klánom megtiszteltetésnek venné, ha szövetséget köthetne veletek, a nagy hírű Norang családdal. Ajándék gyanánt a legszebb lányt hoztuk el neked, reméljük, kedvedet leled majd benne.

- Ó-ó – ujjongott a koreai gyerekesen, és Sesshoumarura nézett. – Tényleg nagyon szép. Mi is a neved, kislány?

- Néma – mondta gyorsan Masaru. – Így biztos lehetsz benne, hogy soha nem fog neked ellentmondani! Ha-ha!

- Csodálatos – nyögte a vezér kéjesen, és még közelebb lépett Sesshoumaruhoz. Érdeklődve szaglászta a fiút, aki alig tudta megállni, hogy elfintorodjon.

- Miért nem érzem a szagát? – kérdezte most a koreai.

- Ó, az csak a Keun levelek miatt van – válaszolta készségesen Masaru. – Igyekeztem észrevétlenül eljutni idáig. A lány messze földön híres szépségéről, és nem akartam kockáztatni, hogy valaki elrabolja. Egy ilyen kincs birtoklására csak a dicsőséges Norang vezér méltó, senki más! – hadarta. – Biztosíthatlak afelől, hogy a legédesebb illata van, ha nincsenek nála levelek.

Sesshoumarut most már komolyan kezdte idegesíteni, hogy a férfi a fülébe szuszog. A koreai most állánál fogva maga felé fordította a fiú fejét, hogy jobban lássa leendő ágyasának arcát. Sesshoumaru fenyegetően a szemébe nézett, mire a vezér kicsit megszeppenten lépett el mellőle.

- Tüzes kis teremtés – kacsintott rá Masaru, így próbálva menteni a helyzetet.

- Jó lesz – hagyta rá a koreai, és intett az őröknek. – Vigyétek a többi ágyas közé! És most térjünk rá a hivatalos dolgokra – fordult vissza vendégéhez. – Honnan is jöttél?

- A nevem Yasha, a Mori klán követe vagyok…

- Ja, tényleg.

Ez volt az utolsó, amit Sesshoumaru a beszélgetésükből hallott. Az őrök becsukták az ajtót, és a palota másik szárnyába kísérték. A démon igyekezett, hogy ügyetlen botladozása ne legyen túl feltűnő, közben igyekezett megjegyezni az utat.

- Ha akarod, ma este őrködök helyetted – szólalt meg az egyik koreai.  
- Tényleg? Kedves tőled, haver.  
- Menj és pihend ki magad. Fáradtnak látszol mostanában…

Sesshoumaru csak annyit észlelt az egészből, hogy egyik kísérője eltávozik. Miután a férfi befordult a folyosó sarkán, a másik őr szorosan megmarkolta a fiú vállát, és az ellenkező irányba kezdte el terelni. A démon tiltakozni akart, de még időben eszébe jutott, hogy nem beszélhet. Némán tűrte ház, hogy a koreai a kastély egy távoli zugába lökdösse. A férfi egy kicsiny szobába tuszkolta, és gyorsan betolta az ajtót. Ezután a falnak szorította a fiút, és érthetetlen sugdosott a fülébe. Közben keze egyre lejjebb kalandozott, és azon munkálkodott, hogy a sok réteg ruha alatt utat találjon a fiú csupasz bőréhez. Sesshoumaru egykedvűen nézte, ahogy a kéjenc végigsimít lapos mellkasán, majd arcára kiül a döbbenet. A koreainak nem volt sok ideje a csodálkozásra: fején erős ütést érzett, és ájultan terült el a földön.

Sesshoumaru gondosan megigazította a ruháját, majd kikacsázott a szobából. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a férfire, aztán rázárta az ajtót.

Úgy tűnt, egyedül kell megkeresnie az ágyasokat. 


	11. 11 Bonyodalmak II

Masaru eközben még csak nem is sejtette, hogy unokaöccse mit csinál. Minden figyelmét a Nagy Vezérnek szentelte, akivel egyre szorosabb barátságba került.

-… és akkor kivégeztettem az öreget, a feleségét pedig a magamévá tettem. Hálás lehet nekem, sokkal fiatalabb voltam, mint a férje. Bort még ide! – kiáltott a szolgálóknak, és a finom italt Masarutól sem sajnálta. A japán férfi is kezdett egyre oldottabban viselkedni.

- Meséltem már azt, amikor megmentettem azt a lányt a sáskadémontól…? 

Sesshoumaru hasztalan rótta a folyosókat. Az ágyasoknak semmi nyomuk nem volt. Már-már arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy egyenként fog benyitni minden szobába, mikor az egyik fal mögül elfojtott sikolyt hallott. Eltolta az ajtót, és azzal az őrrel találta szemben magát, aki korábban kísérte. A férfi egy ágyassal erőszakoskodott: úgy látszik, ezt értette pihenés alatt.  
Ez a kastély tele van perverz állatokkal – gondolta Sesshoumaru, miközben leütötte az őrt. A férfi eszméletlenül terült el a padlón: hasonlóan sorsra jutott, mint társa, aki alig pár méterrel arrébb feküdt. A szerencsétlen nő hálásan nézett fel megmentőjére.  
- Hol találom a többi ágyast? – kérdezte tőle Sesshoumaru mély basszus hangon, japánul. A nő elsápadt, levegőért kapkodott. Idegei véglegesen felmondták a szolgálatot, és ájultan dőlt az őr mellé. Sesshoumaru megvonta a vállát. Végülis nem is várta, hogy ilyen könnyen választ kap. Kilépett a szobából, és az ajtót a két koreaira csukta. 

-… szóval ezek a macskadémonok kellemetlenek tudnak lenni. Tanácsos őket még idejében megfékezni. Jobban tennéd, ha most háborúznál velük, amíg kevesen vannak.

- Hát, nem is tudom – tette le poharát a Nagy Vezér. – Ezekben az ügyekben nem én döntök…

- Hogyan? – pislogott Masaru.

- Ezt nem szabad elmondanom neked – mondta a Vezér, miközben remegő kézzel töltött a rizsborból. – A Nagy Vezér nem én vagyok, én csak helyettesítem, amíg Kínában van. Ez hétpecsétes titok, még a hadvezérek sem tudják, hogy én parancsolok nekik.

- Ja, értem – mondta könnyedén Masaru, mintha semmi különöset nem hallott volna. – Szerintem te kitűnő lennél vezérnek is.

- Köszönöm! – böfögte a koreai. – Azt hiszem, kicsit részeg vagyok. Mit is mondtál, honnan valósi vagy?

- Japán leghatalmasabb, messze földön híres klánjából: a Tsuyo családból származom.

- Ja igen, már sokat hallottam rólatok. Bizony, nagy hírű. Majd megmondom Kimnek… mit is?

- Nem fontos. Inkább igyunk az egészségedre! 

Sesshoumaru egyre türelmetlenebbül rótta a folyosókat. Azt sejtette, hogy a Vezér szeretői valamelyik mellékszárnyban vannak elszállásolva, de már azt sem tudta, hol van most. Persze, szó sem volt arról, hogy eltévedt volna. Ő, Sesshoumaru, soha nem tévedt el.

Végre valahára meghallotta, amit akart: női kacarászást az egyik ajtó mögül. Benyitott, és forró gőz csapta meg az arcát.

A helyiség egy hatalmas fürdő volt, ahol fiatal lányok nyüzsögtek. Vidáman cseverésztek, miközben egymás hátát mosták, vagy szépítkeztek. Mikor Sesshoumaru rájött, hova került, zavartan hátrálni kezdett. Nem érezte H szagát, úgyhogy semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy beljebb menjen. Vagy mégis? Sokféle szappan illata keveredett a levegőben, és Sesshoumaru egyre bizonytalanabb lett. Megfeszítette magát, és minden bátorágát összeszedve belépett. 

Masaru elgondolkodva nézte az álvezért, aki azon ügyködött, hogy bort töltsön vendége már így is teli poharába. A finom ital kilöttyent az asztalra, és a koreai ölébe csorgott, aki az egészből semmit nem vett észre. A démonok nem tudtak olyan könnyen lerészegedni, neki mégis sikerült a sárga földig leinnia magát. Ami azt illeti, Masaru csodálta is azért, amiért tizennégy üveg rizsbor elfogyasztása után még ébren tudott maradni. Ahhoz viszont már nem volt elég józan, hogy felfogja, miről beszélgetnek, így Masaru gátlástalanul kérdezgethette mindenféle dologról.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem láttál a közelben egy japán lányt, akit H-nak hívnak?

- De, volt egy – bugyogta a vezér, mire vendégének felderült az arca. – Az előbb vitték el, valami Yasha hozta nekem ajándékba.

Masaru felsóhajtott.

- És azelőtt, senkit?

- Nem, nem…nem…- mondta a koreai kifejezéstelen arccal, és feje egyre közelebb került az asztalhoz. Végül hangos koppanással rábukott, lelökve a tizenötödik borosüveget. 

A helyzet kezdett egyre kínosabbá válni. Sesshoumaru többször is körbejárta a termet, és kezdtek rá elég furán nézni. Már akkor is megbámulták, mikor belépett, szokatlan öltözéke sok tekintetet vonzott. Az ágyasok közül többen is szólongatták, hívogatták, hogy fürödjön velük, de ő hajthatatlan volt. Masaru biztos nem hagyna ki egy ilyen alkalmat – gondolta. Igaz, ez azt eredményezné, hogy leleplezné magát, hogy valójában férfi. Habár, hogyha jobban belegondolt, ez is jellemző lett volna Masarura.

- Kedvesem, nem akarod levenni a ruhádat? Nagyon meleg van idebenn – szólt hozzá az egyik ágyas japánul. Bizonyára öltözékéről felismerte, hogy a honfitársa.

- Most inkább nem – válaszolta Sesshoumaru közönyösen, mivel már megunta a színjátékot. H nem tartózkodott itt, ebben már biztos volt. Semmi további keresnivalója nincs itt. Habár a vezér - egy kis ösztönzésre - talán tudna még neki mondani valamit.

Az ágyas elborzadva nézett rá. A férfihangot többen is hallották, és ijedten buktak le a víz alá. A hangot nem kapcsolták össze Sesshoumaruval, ezért keresztülnéztek rajta. Törölközőjükkel takargatták magukat, és sikoltozva kapkodták a fejüket.  
Bolondok – gondolta Sesshoumaru, miközben egykedvűen szemlélte a vizet csapkodó ágyasokat. Az egyetlen lány, akire rá tudna nézni, az nem volt köztük. Kilépett a fürdőből, és a hisztériázó ágyasokra zárta az ajtót. 

- Állj! Mit csinálsz?

Masaru nagyot nyelt. Miután az ál-vezér elaludt, kihasználta az alkalmat, és módszeresen átkutatta a szobát. Sajnos semmi érdekeset nem talált, kivéve a férfi naplóját. A kis könyvben nők nevei sorakoztak, többszáz is talán, és mindegyik alatt pár sor megjegyzés. Masaru megcsóválta a fejét. Hogy valaki ekkora nőcsábász legyen! Unokaöccse biztos örülni fog neki, hogy H nevét nem találta a naplóban. A fiók tartalmát teljesen kiborította, és épp a papírok közt turkált, mikor rányitottak. A két őr igencsak szúrósan nézett rá.

- A Nagy Vezér azt mondta, keressek meg neki egy fontos iratot – próbálta magát kivágni a kínos helyzetből. Esélyeit némileg rontotta, hogy a vezér hangosan hortyogva pihent az asztalra borulva.

- Ki vagy te valójában? – kérdezték az őrök, akiket cseppet sem elégített ki a válasz.

- Toshio vagyok a Masaru klánból – pislogott ártatlanul a betolakodó.

- Tudtam, hogy csaló! Az előbb még nem ezt mondta! – ordította az egyik Norang, és Masaru rájött, hogy lebukott. Hihetetlen gyorsasággal félrelökte a fegyvereket, és a démonokat fellökve kirohant az ajtón. Menekülésben nagyon tehetséges volt.

Mire az őrök feltápászkodtak és segítséget hoztak, már messze járt. Zavartan vette viszont tudomásul, hogy nem tudja, merre van a kijárat. Átkozta saját ostobaságát, amiért nem jegyezte meg az utat, mikor befelé jöttek. Bezzeg Sesshoumaruval ez sohasem történt volna meg.

Hogy időt nyerjen, elhúzta a reteszt a legközelebbi ajtóról, és belépett a szobába.

Azt hitte, a helyiség üres, de tévednie kellett. A földön egy koreai ült, és látszólag ő is be volt rúgva. Masaru tanácstalanul nézte, ahogy a férfi kótyagosan próbál felállni, csakhogy újra visszahuppanjon. A Norang aztán észrevette őt, és ráemelte homályos tekintetét.

- Téged is az a borzasztó nő zárt be ide? – kérdezte artikulálatlanul.

- Talán – motyogta Masaru. Vajon Sesshoumaru még a kastélyban van? Lehet, hogy rég megtalálta a barátnőjét, és már úton vannak hazafele.

- Megpróbáltam megcsókolni, erre férfivá változott – mesélte tovább a koreai kicsit összefüggéstelenül. – Tragédia – tette még hozzá lemondóan. – Soha ne kezdj ki japánokkal! Veszélyesek.

- Nem fogok – hagyta rá Masaru, aki ekkor már gyanított, ki látta el a férfi baját. Mivel sejtette, hogy merre van a kijárat, otthagyta a szerencsétlenkedő koreait, és továbbállt.

Sejtése aztán tévesnek bizonyult, teljesen rossz irányba ment. Szitkozódva fordult meg, de akkor lábdobogást hallott, és kénytelen volt ismét elbújni.

Az őrök mit sem sejtve rohantak el mellette. Még szerencse, hogy vele voltak a Keun levelek.

Mikor aztán biztonságban érezte magát, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Nem lesz ugyan könnyű dolga, de kezdte átlátni a kastély szerkezetét. Már tudta, merre menjen tovább.

Mikor visszafordult, hogy újból behúzza az ajtót, akkor vette csak észre, hogy itt sem volt egyedül. Egy Norang férfi és egy csinos hölgy feküdt egymás mellett, némileg hiányos öltözékben.

- Elnézést – motyogta Masaru lányos zavarában, és elsietett. A két démon meg sem hallotta: láthatóan békésen aludtak. De vajon miért voltak kívülről bezárva?

Masaru igencsak megörült, mikor az unokaöccsét vélte eltűnni az egyik sarkon. Igyekezett követni, de nem volt szerencséje: újabb katonák tűntek fel előtte. Sesshoumaru is meghallhatta őket, mert Masaru hirtelen elvesztette őt szem elől. Automatikusan a legközelebbi ajtót kereste. Végigsietett a folyosón, de aztán megtorpant. Az ajtó mögül rémült sikoltozás és dörömbölés hallatszott. Masaru hangosan káromkodott. Ennek nem fog mégegyszer bedőlni! Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy miket csinált Sesshoumaru, amíg ő a vezérrel iszogatott, de biztos jó oka volt rá, hogy a fél kastélyt elzárta a külvilágtól. Jobb lesz az ajtót úgy hagyni, ahogy van.

Különben is, már unta a bújócskát.

- Hé Sesshi, várj meg – kiáltotta hangosan. Érezte, ahogy az összes Norang felé indul. Rohanni kezdett, és a következő sarkon nem másba, mint Sesshoumaruba ütközött. Csodálkozva nézett fel unokaöccsére. A fiú fejéről leestek a díszek, haja ziláltan omlott a vállára. Arca ugyanolyan merev volt, mint mindig, de a rúzs még rajta volt, és Masaru hirtelen nagyon szépnek találta.

- Nem tévedtem el – mondta Sesshoumaru, félreértve rokona pillantását.

- Gyere, meneküljünk együtt – rikkantotta vidáman Masaru, és összes gondját elfeledte.

- Én, Sesshoumaru, soha nem menekülök el semmitől – próbált tiltakozni Sesshoumaru, de nem tudta letörölni Masaru lelkesedését.

- H nincs itt, utánanéztem – mondta a férfi, miközben kifelé suhantak. – Menjünk, Sesshi! Keressük meg őt együtt! Utazzuk be a fél világot, fedezzünk fel idegen országokat…

- Vigyázz – vágott közbe Sesshoumaru, mert a Norangok kezdték őket beérni. Nem csoda, hiszen a fiú még mindig nehezen mozgott a papuccsal a lábán. Próbálta lerúgni, de túl szorosan volt rajta. Masaru nem hagyta magára, szorosan belékarolt, és éles kanyart vettek. Üldözőiket ugyan még most sem rázták le, de végre meglátták a kijáratot.

Amint kiléptek, Sesshoumaru elrugaszkodott a földtől. Legnagyobb meglepetésére nem volt képes a levegőben maradni. Egyetlen lehetséges magyarázatként a védőpajzs ereje jutott az eszébe. Ha repülni is lehetetlen, akkor nem tud átváltozni, és ha nem talál ki valamit, komoly bajba fognak kerülni.

Nem maradt más választása, futnia kellett. Éppen azon volt, hogy levegye a lábáról a kényelmetlen szandált, de ahogy hátranézett, igencsak meglepődött. A Norangok egyre jobban lemaradoztak mögöttük, és dühösen ordítottak tehetetlenségükben. Hát persze, ez is a pajzs miatt van – futott át az agyán Sesshoumarunak. A nagy rohanásban nemcsak ő, de üldözői is elfeledkeztek a pajzs törvényéről. Sesshoumaru egyelőre inkább a lábán hagyta a papucsot, úgysem kell igyekeznie.

- Ez jó ötlet, bátyó – ért mellé Masaru. – Ennél lassabban tényleg nem mehetnél! – jegyezte meg, mikor látta, miként botladozik rokona.

Erre sajnos a Norangok is rájöttek, és ők is kezdtek lassabban menni. Az egyikük valahogy különösen közel került a két japán démonhoz, és kihúzta a kardját, hogy támadásba lendüljön. Sesshoumaru ekkor érezte, hogy kiért a védőpajzsból. Levette a papucsot a lábáról, és teljes erőből a koreainak dobta. A lábbeli hangos csattanással a Norang fejének ütközött, és a férfi ájultan terült el a földön. 

- Kénytelenek leszünk Kínába menni, Sesshi – mondta sajnálkozva Masaru, miután lerázták üldözőiket. – Ne aggódj, rám számíthatsz. Tényleg. Mindenben támogatni foglak, a világ végére is elkísérnélek…  
- Csak azért vagy ilyen segítőkész, mert még mindig női ruhában vagyok – törte meg az idillt Sesshoumaru. – És ne szólíts így.

Masaru megállt a levegőben, mintha eszébejutott volna valami.

- Ha nem jössz, itthagylak – közölte vele Sesshoumaru hidegen.

- Állj meg, bátyó – nyögte Masaru távolodó rokona után. – A ruháid.

Most Sesshoumarun volt a sor, hogy megtorpanjon.

- A faluban maradtak. 


	12. 12  A gyűlölt klán

Az emberek kitörő örömmel fogadták őket, és mialatt Sesshoumaru átöltözött, Masaru részletes beszámolót tartott a lelkes halandóknak. Buzgón ecsetelte saját ravaszságát és unokaöccse lélekjelenlétét. A falubeliek körülállták, és úgy itták minden szavát, mintha egy istenség beszélne hozzájuk. A történteket hitték is, meg nem is. Azt viszont már biztosra tudták, hogy a két idegen alaposan borsot tört a nagyképű Norangok orra alá, és kárörvendően nevetgéltek.

Mikor Sesshoumaru megjelent a saját ruhájában, többen is közelebb merészkedtek hozzá, hogy köszönetet mondjanak neki. A démon nem értette, mit mondanak, de kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát a sok ember közt.

- Majdnem elfelejtettem – csapott a homlokára Masaru, - A védőpajzson úgy lehet átjutni, ha eljátsszátok, hogy nem akartok bejutni, és nagyon lassan kell menni. A Nagy Vezér pedig igazából Kínában van, és a részeges, tehetségtelen öccse uralkodik helyette – hadarta, és elhatározta, hogy ezt mindenkinek elmondja, akivel csak találkozik. Élvezte, hogy titkokat fecseghet ki.

- Sok szerencsét! Jó utazást! – kiáltozták a halandók a két távolodó idegen után. Tudták, hogy sokáig emlékezni fognak a furcsa démonokra.

Sesshoumaru ellenben igyekezett elfelejteni a történteket.

Órákig repültek szótlanul. Kivételesen Masaru sem fárasztotta Sesshoumarut, békésen szundított a fiú hátán. Sesshoumaru nem bánta, szüksége volt egy kis csöndre, hogy átgondolja a dolgokat. H nem volt a kastélyban. Hogyan tovább? Akárkitől tudakozódtak, eddig senki nem hallotta még a nevét sem. Nehéz lesz így rábukkanniuk, de Sesshoumaru nem adta fel. Egyetlen reménye a Nagy Vezér volt, de őt sem tudta, hogy hol tartózkodik. Bár, ha igaz az, amit az ál-vezér mondott, akkor nem lesz nehéz rálelni. Egy hódító nagyvezér nem maradhat észrevétlen. Ha mástól nem, a halandóktól biztos hasznos információkhoz fog jutni.

Masaru mélyen aludt a hátán. A jelek szerint tényleg szüksége van a pihenésre – gondolta Sesshoumaru. Csak találgatni tudott, hogy unokabátyja min ment keresztül a palotában, amíg ő H-t kereste. Hálás volt neki, ugyanakkor számára rejtély volt, miért van a férfi még mindig vele. Masaru féltette az életét, a nagyobb balhékat igyekezett elkerülni (habár azokat rendszerint ő okozta). Ezért volt Sesshoumaru számára érthetetlen, hogy egyáltalán beleegyezett a veszélytelennek éppen nem bizonyuló utazásba. Igaz, a gyerekes férfi imádta a kalandot, de Sesshoumaru kételkedett benne, hogy Masaru az életét is kockáztatná.  
Talán Masaru társaságát a férfi iránta érzett rajongásának köszönheti.

Sesshoumaru még csak nem is sejtette, hogy unokatestvére egész végig az ál-vezérrel borozgatott, fáradtsága pedig a túl sok alkoholnak tudható be.

Mivel már rá is ráfért volna egy kis pihenés, leszállt egy erdő szélén. Masaru is felébredt szunyókálásából, és bágyadtan figyelte, hol érnek földet. Mikor meglátott a közelben egy magányos kunyhót, rögtön felélénkült.

- Pihenj csak, bátyó! Nekem most van egy kis elintéznivalóm – mondta, és tántorogva elindult a ház felé. Sesshoumaru nem törődött vele. A kunyhóból egy halandó illatát érezte, és már megszokta, hogy rokona szívesen szórakozik emberekkel.

Masaru szelíden bekopogott az ajtón, és hamarosan egy öregasszony nyitott neki ajtót.

A démon rávigyorgott.

A halandó reszketve térdrerogyott, és hajlongani kezdett előtte.

- Én csak egy szegény öregasszony vagyok, nem bántottam én senkit – nyöszörögte. – Három unokám van! Soha nem ártottam nektek, hatalmas démonoknak…

- Hé nyanya, hagyja abba a siránkozást – vágott közbe Masaru. – Csak azt akartam magácskának elmondani, hogy a Norangok vezére egy iszákos, ostoba flótás. A védőpajzson pedig úgy lehet átjutni, ha nem akar bemenni – hadarta, és cseppet se törődött vele, hogy szerencsétlen asszony mit ért meg az egészből.

-… ha nem akarok bemenni? – csodálkozott a halandó. – Én soha nem is akartam… ez azt jelenti, hogy már bent vagyok? – ijedezett, de Masaru már rég otthagyta.

- Ez mire volt jó? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru, mikor a férfi melléért.

- Semmi – mondta vidáman Masaru. – Csak jó érzés, hogy a Norangokat bosszanthatom.

- Úgyse fogják megtudni – mondta közönyösen Sesshoumaru. Még nem is sejtette, mekkorát tévedett.

Alig pihentek pár percet, amikor megzavarták őket. Könnyed beszélgetés ütötte meg a fülüket, és két démon tűnt fel az úton. Egyszerű ruhát viseltek, és nem tűntek veszélyesnek. Arcvonásaikon látni lehetett, hogy nem a Norang klán tagjai.

Ők is észrevették Sesshoumaruékat, és gyanakodva méregették a két utazót.

- Nem érzem a szagukat – állapította meg a magasabb, aki haját szorosan összefogva hordta. A másik teljesen kopasz volt, és fejbőrébe klánja jelei voltak tetoválva. – Biztos Keun leveleket használnak. Talán van valami rejtegetnivalójuk.

- Az is lehet, hogy valami értékes tárgy van náluk, és azt féltik – találgatott a másik, nem is sejtve, hogy Masaru minden szavukat érti.

- Az a hosszúhajú erősnek látszik. Jobb lesz őket békénhagyni.

Sesshoumaru megérezte, hogy róla beszélnek, és kezét a Juh-ra helyezte. Ez a két koreai figyelmét sem kerülte el, és feszülten figyelték őt.

- Semmi ok az idegeskedésre – szólalt meg Masaru. – Ártalmatlan utazók vagyunk. Nincs nálunk semmi értékes.

Az idegenek óvatosan közelebb léptek.

- Ha jól hallottam, kicsit pénzszűkében vagytok? – puhatolózott Masaru.

- Valóban így van – vallotta be az egyik koreai. – Nem áll szándékunkban kirabolni titeket. Ezt köszönd a társadnak: különösen erős aurája van. Talán valami nemesi család tagja?

- Az nem kifejezés! – kiáltotta színpadiasan Masaru. – A nagy Inutaisho elsőszülött fia! Ami pedig az erejét illeti… pár órája még egy sereg Norang volt a nyomunkban, de ő – Sesshoumarunak hívják – alaposan ellátta a bajukat!

- Hogyan? – csodálkoztak az idegenek. – Egy egész sereg? Már egyetlen Noranggal is nehéz elbánni – néztek a fiúra elismerően. – És mégis mivel haragítottátok magatokra a Norangokat?

- Áttörtünk a védőpajzsukon, és behatoltunk a palotába – felelte könnyedén a japán férfi.

- Mi? – hüledezetek a koreaiak. Masaru részletesen elmagyarázta nekik a védelmi rendszer szabályait, és hamarosan barátias légkör alakult ki a démonok közt.

- A Nagy Vezért is legyőztétek? – kíváncsiskodtak a koreaiak, miután végighallgatták a beszámolót.

- Nem, az a gyáva féreg már előbb elmenekült – sajnálkozott Masaru. – A helyettesét bízta meg azzal, hogy uralkodjon, amíg ő távol van. Az a fickó egy balfácán. Két üveg bortól képes volt lerészegedni – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül.

- Ha ezt a többiek megtudják… - néztek össze vigyorogva a koreaiak. Korábban a Norangok sok bajt hoztak rájuk: most itt volt számukra a lehetőség, hogy visszavágjanak nekik. A két idegen egészen fellelkesült.

- Sok szerencsét nektek, cimborák! – köszöntek el Masarutól, és siettek, hogy elújságolhassák a nagy hírt klántársaiknak.

Ez már biztos nem marad visszhang nélkül – gondolta Sesshoumaru, és elismerően nézett rokonára. Masaru is elégedett volt saját magával, vidáman fütyörészett.

- Tudod mit, Sesshi? A közelben láttam egy falut… - vigyorgott cinkosan. – Odamegyek, és az ottaniakkal is elbeszélgetek kicsit. Te addig itt pihenhetsz.

- Kedves tőled, hogy megengeded – mosolyodott el alig észrevehetően Sesshoumaru. Masaru nem hitt a szemének. Hát mégis van humorérzéke mindig komoly rokonának! Ha lehet, még jobban felvidult. 

Sesshoumaru nem is tagadta maga előtt, hogy unokabátyjának jókedve rá is egyre jobban átragadt. Nézte, ahogy Masaru ráérősen elsétál. Az erős napsütéstől hirtelen nagyon elálmosodott. Közeledik a nyár – gondolta. Már két hónap eltelt H eltűnése óta? Úgy érezte, mintha csak tegnap lett volna, hogy együtt nézték az óceánt, ami mögött ott húzódott Európa… A távoli kontinens, amiről annyi mesét hallott. De mit érdekli őt Európa? Hiszen alig várja, hogy hazatérhessen. Bár, ahogy jobban belegondolt, már nem volt hova hazamennie. Volt valaha? A lány jelentette neki az otthont. Meg kell találnia…  
Gondolatai elkalandoztak, majd emlékei értelmetlenül kezdtek kavarogni a fejében. Mi történik vele? Nem volt képes tisztán gondolkodni. Minden ok nélkül apja arca rémlett fel előtte, ahogy lelkesen magyaráz, vagy éppen mesét mond neki. Milyen régen volt ez? Talán egy hete? Persze, hiszen ő még mindig kisfiú. Az egész egy rossz álom volt, valójában soha nem is nőtt fel, és az apja is ugyanúgy szereti őt, mint régen.

Sesshoumaru elaludt. 

Mire felébredt, már beesteledett. Masaru ott térdelt mellette, és elkerekedett szemmel bámult a képébe.

- Ne csináld ezt – fordult el a fiú. Korábbi jókedvének nyoma sem volt. – Miért nem ébresztettél fel korábban?

- Olyan aranyosan aludtál – csücsörített Masaru. – Hagytalak én volna tovább is… de visszafelé jövet láttam két Norangot, gondoltam érdekel.

- Nem vesztegetjük rájuk az időt – állt fel Sesshoumaru. – Már így is túl sokáig maradtunk. Most rögtön indulunk – még mindig bosszús volt amiatt, hogy olyan sokáig aludt.

- De azt se tudjuk, hova kell menni – vetette fel Masaru. – Kína nagy ország. Egyszerűbb lenne itt kérdezősködni.

Sesshoumaru belátta, hogy unokatestvérének megint igaza van. De hogy fogják rávenni a Norangokat, hogy elárulják nekik a Nagy Vezér tartózkodási helyét? Jobb esetben még nem tudják, mi történt a kastélyban, de ez akkor sem lesz egyszerű…

- Kihúzzuk belőlük. Simán – mondta Masaru, látva rokona bizonytalanságát. – Már tudom is, hogyan.

- Követlek. – Sesshoumaru teljesen megbízott a férfiban. Masarunak elég érdekes tervei voltak, de idáig mind működött, ezért nem volt rá oka, hogy kételkedjen benne.

A Norangok egy közeli tisztáson táboroztak le. A két utazó közeledte láttán felpattantak, és megragadták fegyvereiket.

- Állj! Mit akartok?

- Nyugalom cimborák, békés szándékkal jöttünk – felelte Masaru. – Láttuk, hogy kedves Norang barátaink itt pihennek, és…

- Hízelgéssel nálunk semmire nem mész – vágott közbe durván az egyik koreai. – Tegnap idegen démonok – mint amilyenek ti vagytok – ármánykodással bejutottak a palotába, és ott hatalmas felfordulást okoztak.

- Ez valóban nagyon sajnálatos- felelte Masaru ártatlanul -, de nekem nincs semmiféle hátsó szándékom. Én csak azt reméltem, tudtok nekem segíteni. Ajándékot hoztam ugyanis a Nagy Vezérnek – sandított a szeme sarkából Sesshoumarura.

A koreaiak nem feleltek.

- Úgy tudom, nagyon kedveli a szép lányokat – folytatta a férfi. – Ezért döntött úgy a klánom, hogy felajánlja a család legszebb és legfiatalabb lányát!

- …vagy úgy. És hol van a lány? – tették fel a kérdést a Norangok.

- Ő az! – mutatott Masaru diadalmasan unokaöccsére.

A koreaiakat sajnos nem lehetett ilyen könnyen átejteni.

- Nem úgy néz ki, mint egy lány – jegyezte meg egyikük, miközben alaposan szemügyre vette Sesshoumarut.

- Nekem nagyon is férfinak tűnik – állapította meg a másik.

- Csak vicceltem – mentegetőzött Masaru, amikor rájött, hogy hülyeséget csinált. Sesshoumarunak fogalma sem volt arról, mi történik körülötte. Végig abban a tudatban volt, hogy unokatestvére lazán megszerzi az információt. – Az ágyas igazából egy közeli kunyhóban van – mondta tovább Masaru, és közben az öregasszonyra gondolt, akivel korábban beszélgetett. – A banya… akarom mondani a lány bőre olyan hamvas és fehér, mint a porcelán. Nem akartam, hogy túl sokáig érje a nap.

A koreaiak még mindig nem hittek neki.

- Sajnos nagy bajban vagyok – sóhajtott színpadiasan Masaru. – Fogalmam sincs, merre találom a vezért… - segítségkérően a démonokra nézett.

- A palotában van, innen délre – mondta az egyik óvatosan.

- Nincs ott! – kiáltotta Masaru. – Az öccse kormányoz helyette…

- Ezt honnan tudod? – csaptak le a válaszra a koreaiak. Masaru rájött, hogy elárulta magát. – Ez bizalmas információ! Te voltál a betolakodó!

Az Inu nagyot nyelt, és még pislantani sem volt ideje, a Norangok már támadásba is lendültek. Masaru ijedten felnyikkantott, mikor látta, hogy két hatalmas bárd közelít a fejéhez.  
Sesshoumaru szerencsére idejében észrevette, hogy unokatestvére ügyködése balul sült el.

Mikor eljutott a tudatáig, hogy még életben van, Masaru óvatosan kinyitotta a szemeit. Sesshoumaru előtte állt, és fél kezében a Juh-val tartotta vissza a támadókat. A Norangok próbálták meghátrálásra késztetni a fiút, de a démon erejét nem tudták felülmúlni. Sesshoumaru a másik karjával is megragadta a kardot, és egyetlen suhintással kiverte a fegyvereket ellenfelei kezéből. Az egyik bárd a közeli fa törzsébe vágódott, a másik messze elrepült és a földön landolt.

- Én hősöm! – kiáltotta lelkesen Masaru.

A két koreai már nem volt ilyen vidám. Hamar rájöttek, hogy komoly ellenféllel van dolguk, és úgy döntöttek, nem kockáztatják az életüket. Villámgyorsan elrugaszkodtak a földtől, és röptükben átváltoztak. Sesshoumaru tűnődve nézett a távolodó tigrisek után. Szóval ez a teljes alakjuk – gondolta.

- Megmentetted az életem! – ujjongott Masaru, és megkísérelte átölelni a fiút. Sesshoumaru résen volt, és ellépett mellőle.

- Menjünk innen, mielőtt hoznak erősítést – mondta, és hátra sem nézve elindult észak felé.

Masaru még mindig jókedvűen követte. 


	13. 13  Éjszaka, gond nélkül

Hiába pihent órákat, Sesshoumaru két nap folyamatos repülés után kezdett kimerülni. Bosszankodott is emiatt, hiszen már közel jártak az ország határához. Belátta viszont, hogy nem lenne képes sokkal tovább talpon maradni, úgyhogy figyelni kezdte a tájat, megfelelő pihenőhelyet keresve.

- Megszállhatnánk egy faluban – próbálkozott Masaru, de Sesshoumaru figyelmeztetően morgott. Senki nem fogja őt rávenni, hogy mégegyszer betegye a lábát emberek lakta területre, hacsak nem feltétlenül szükséges. Masaru halandómániája már így is kezdte idegesíteni.

A fiú kinézett magának egy fát, visszaváltozott emberi alakjába és leszállt.

A fa elég furcsán nézett ki magányosan a tisztás közepén. Egy kisebb dombon magasodott az égbe, közvetlen körülötte még a fű se nőtt ki. Vastag, sötét színű kérge feltűnően elütött a környező fáéktól, de Sesshoumarunak tökéletesen megfelelt. Leheveredett, és azon volt, hogy minél előbb elaludjon. Masaru ebben megakadályozta.

- Különös éjszakánk van – jegyezte meg a férfi.  
- Jobban tennéd, ha te is pihennél – válaszolta erre hűvösen Sesshoumaru. – Ha hátramaradsz, nem várlak meg.  
- Nem látom a holdat, pedig nincsenek felhők az égen – folytatta Masaru, és gyanakodva kémlelt körül.  
- Ne pazarold az energiádat. – Sesshoumaru nem értette, mi baja van rokonának. A hold valóban nem látszódott, de ez nem jelentett semmit, ugye? Biztosan valami sötét felhő takarta el, amit nem tudtak kivenni a szemükkel.  
Különben is, nagyon fáradt volt.  
Masaru nem hagyta magát.

- Anyám mindig óvva intett, hogy kerüljem a boszorkányokat – folytatta. – Olyan varázslatokra képesek, amiknek mi, démonok is könnyen áldozatul eshetünk. Mikor megkérdeztem, hogyan tarthatom magam távol tőlük, azt felelte, hogy mindig figyeljem a holdat.

- Nevetséges – morogta Sesshoumaru. – Menekülj, ha akarsz.

- Azt már nem! – kiáltotta Masaru. Sesshoumaru kicsit meglepődött. Bátorságot hallott volna unokatestvére hangjában? – Veled nagyobb biztonságban vagyok – fejezte be a férfi, és lehuppant rokona mellé. Sesshoumaru ingerülten hunyta le szemeit. Miért nem tudott olyan társat találni, akinek volt egy szemernyi méltósága? Az is igaz, hogy senki mást nem ismert, akinek akkora tapasztalata lett volna, mint Masarunak… Hangtalanul tűrte, hogy a férfi a prémjére hajtsa a fejét, és pár perc múlva a fülébe hortyogjon. Sesshoumaru igyekezett teljesen ellazulni. Álmai zavarosak és kellemetlenek voltak.

Ugyan kívülről erősnek mutatta magát, a démon tele volt kétségekkel és bizonytalansággal.

Nyugtalan álmai miatt nem aludt mélyen. Talán épp ennek köszönhette, hogy meghallotta azt a suhogást, amit akkor lehet hallani, ha valaki a harmatos fűre lép.

Sesshoumaru villámgyorsan felpattant, lerázva magáról Masarut. A férfi kótyagosan motyogott valamit, és a másik oldalára fordult. Sesshoumaru eközben teljesen felébredt, és elbizonytalanodott. Miért áll itt ilyen feszülten, kezével kardja markolatán? Mert fura neszt hallott? Hiszen lehetett az egy ártalmatlan állat is. Különben is, nem érezte semminek a szagát. Úgy látszik, Masaru meséje az agyára ment. Dühösen ült vissza a fa tövébe, és megfogadta, hogy átalussza az éjszakát, ha törik, ha szakad.

Fogadalmának az a nyílvesző vetett véget, ami a fába fúródott, abba a pontba, ahol egy pillanattal ezelőtt még a feje volt. Most már nem volt kétséges, hogy valaki az életére tör.  
Sesshoumaru a fenyők közé hajította kardját, oda, ahonnan a nyílvessző jött. Hallotta, amint a penge a húsba vág, és az ismeretlen eldől. Sesshoumaru közelebb lépett, és alaposan szemügyre vette a támadóját. Egyszerű halandó volt, kezében közönséges íjat szorongatott. Már amíg élt. A halott férfi arcán semmilyen érzelem nem tükröződött. Eközben Masaru is felébredt, és csodálkozva nézte a közjátékot.

- Nem úgy néz ki, m int egy boszorkány – jegyezte meg bizonytalanul, amikor meglátta a halandót.

- Továbbállunk – fordult meg Sesshoumaru. Az íjász semmi kihívást nem jelentett számára, viszont nem tudhatta, mi lapul még a fák között. Az ember szagát közvetlen közelről sem érezte, ezért nem is volt benne biztos, hogy egy egyszerű halandóval van dolga. Lehet, hogy társa is van. Nem lenne kellemes, ha alvás közben eltalálná egy nyílvesző. Komolyabb sérülést biztos nem okozna neki, de Sesshoumaru nem tudott volna békésen pihenni azzal a tudattal, hogy védtelenül fekszik, mit sem sejtve. Az a legtisztább, ha továbbáll.

- Nézd, bátyó! – zökkentette ki gondolataiból Masaru. Sesshoumaru visszanézett, és nem tetszett neki, amit látott.

A halott ember teste porladni kezdett, majd teljesen hamuvá vált. A szél felkapta a maradványait, és messzire sodorta. Ez nem jó jel – gondolta Sesshoumaru. Egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy ez az ellenségének a műve. Nem fűlött hozzá a foga, de kénytelen lesz elmenekülni. Masaru elgondolkozva nézte az eget, észre sem vette, hogy rokona távozni készül.

- Indulunk – figyelmeztette őt rokona. A fiúnak nem volt már elég ereje ahhoz, hogy átváltozzon, így emberi alakban szelték az eget. Sesshoumaru türelmetlenül nézte az alattuk elsuhanó fákat. Idefele jövet nem tűnt fel neki, hogy ilyen nagy lenne az erdő. Ráadásul ugyanazt a tavat látta feltűnni újra és újra…

- Csapdába estünk – mondta ki Masaru a nyilvánvalót, mikor már hosszú percek alatt próbálták elhagyni az erdőt. – Körbe-körbe repülünk.

Sesshoumaru nagyon is tisztában volt vele. Dühösen visszaszállt a földre, csak azért, hogy ugyanott találja magát, ahonnan elindult. Bosszúsan sétált vissza a magányos fához, és leült a tövébe.

- Tartsd nyitva a szemed – utasította Masarut, és megpróbálta legalább teste fáradtságát enyhíteni, ha már aludni nem tudott.

*

A papnő nagyon jól szórakozott. Üveggömbjében a két démont figyelte. Kárörvendően nézte, ahogy Sesshoumaru feszülten figyel, hogy a legkisebb neszt is meghallja. A másik – hogy is hívták? – némileg kipihentebb volt, mivel idáig társa hátán utazott. Talán azért, mert beteg volt, az asszony nem tudta.

Biztosan úgy okoskodtak, hogy előbb-utóbb felfedi magát előttük. Ha valóban ezt várják, akkor csalódniuk kell – kuncogott magában a papnő. Ez nem az ő stílusa. Jobban szeretett bűbájai mögött megbújni. A démonok nem is sejtették, milyen közel van hozzájuk.

Belemarkolt a hamuba, és varázsszavakat mormolva a levegőbe szórta azt. A porból emberi testek formálódtak, és türelmesen várták úrnőjük utasításait.

- Öljétek meg őket – parancsolta a papnő, szolgái pedig engedelmesen megindultak. Biztos halál várt rájuk, de az asszony nem bánta. Végtelen számú test állt rendelkezésre, megengedhetett magának egy kis játszadozást. Sötéten mosolyogva tervezgette, hogyan fog végezni a démonokkal. Egyre és egyre nagyobb sereget fog rájuk küldeni, míg végül teljesen kimerülnek, és nem lesznek képesek tovább védekezni.

A papnő tudta, hogy szórakoztató éjszakának néz elébe.

*

Sesshoumaru ingerülten kaszabolta le a támadó halandókat. Nyomába sem értek az ő gyorsaságnak, de tudta, hogyha ez sokáig folytatódik, nem lesz képes kipihenni magát. Pár óráig még biztos talpon tud maradni, addig ki kell találnia valamit. Masarut elküldte körülnézni, de még nem tért vissza. Sesshoumaru őszintén remélte, hogy nem esett baja. Megalázó lenne, ha az unokatestvérem halandók keze által esne el – ámította önmagát azzal, hogy csak ezért aggódik a férfi épsége miatt.

Mikor Masaru sértetlenül megjelent, nagyon megkönnyebbült.

- Nem találtam semmit – mondta sajnálkozva a férfi. Sesshoumaru az utolsó halandót is kettévágta, és álmosan dőlt a fának. – Nincs ötletem. – Masarutól szokatlan volt ezt hallani. A férfi egy darabig latolgatta, hogy megkéri unokaöccsét, öltözzön női ruhába, hátha az most is megold mindent, de már túl fáradt volt a poénkodáshoz.

Sesshoumaru érezte, ahogy a háta mögött megmoccan valami. Megfordult, és érdeklődve nézte, ahogy az öreg fa kérgéből egy arc rajzolódik ki.

- Nahát, hiszen ez egy magnóliafa – csodálkozott Masaru. – Beszélni készül!

Valóban, a kérgek szétnyíltak, és a fa mondott valamit. Sesshoumaru egy szavát sem értette, de Masaru buzgón bólogatott.

- Azt mondja, meg fogunk halni – közölte szemrebbenés nélkül a férfi.

- Na persze – morogta Sesshoumaru. – Kérdezd meg tőle, kinek a műve ez.

A fiút leginkább az idegesítette, hogy nem tudta, kivel állnak szemben. Masaru szólt néhány szót a fához, és a válasz nem is maradt el.

- A papnőt, aki fogva tart titeket, Sapanyának hívják – mondta az öreg lassan. – Varázslattal irányítja a holtakat, hogy elpusztítson titeket.

- Hogyan lehet kitörni innen?

- Nem tudtok elmenekülni – recsegte a fa egykedvűen.

- Minden pajzsnak van gyenge pontja – mondta Sesshoumaru, mikor Masaru lefordította neki a fa válaszát. – Válaszolj!

A fa hamiskásan hunyorgott, kérges szája mosolyra húzódott.

- A pajzs gyenge pontja én vagyok. Ha megölsz, semmi esélyetek nem lesz a megmenekülésre – tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor látta Sesshoumaru könyörtelen tekintetét. – A varázslatot nem fogom megszüntetni, és nem tudok nektek segíteni.

- Várj! – kiáltotta Masaru kétségbeesetten. – Legalább azt áruld el, hol van Sapanya!

- A válasz a hamuban rejlik – somolygott az öreg, és arca kezdett visszahúzódni. – Kövessétek a szelet. Csak ennyit mondhatok.

Az arc teljesen eltűnt a kérgek mögött, és már csak egy közönséges fa állt előttük.

- Kösz a semmit! – kiáltotta dühösen Masaru, és teljes erejéből belerúgott.

- Talán mégis a hasznunkra válhat – mondta elgondolkozva Sesshoumaru. Úgy érezte, új erőre kapott. Már hallotta a közeledő élőhalottak lépteit. Nem várta meg, amíg támadásba lendülnek, eléberohant a halandóknak, és különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül lekaszabolta őket.

- És most? – kérdezte fásultan Masaru. Dühét már kiélte a környező fákon, és most rájött, hogy fáj a lába.

- Várunk – felelte a másik démon. A halottak ismét hamuvá váltak, és felkapta őket a szél. Sesshoumaru habozás nélkül utánuk eredt. A halandók maradványai egy darabig céltalanul terjengtek a levegőben, majd a föld felé kezdtek szállingózni.

A hamu belehullott a sötét vizű tóba, majd a következő pillanatban újabb sereg lépett ki a vízből. Szóval így állunk – gondolta Sesshoumaru.

- Nem látom a tükörképem – jegyezte meg Masaru, mikor unokaöccse mellé ért.

- Ez egy álca – mondta szűkszavúan Sesshoumaru. Már tudta, mit kell tennie- Kihúzta hüvelyéből a Juh-t, és belecsapott a vízbe.

A tó örvényleni kezdett, majd nyomtalanul eltűnt. A két démon egy mezőn állt, és egy dühös asszony nézett velük szembe.

- Ez biztos Sapanya – állapította meg Masaru.

- Hmph! – duzzogott a papnő. – Ezek szerint az a haszontalan magnóliafa megint jártatta a száját. Úgy látszik, megint meg kell büntetnem…

- Szüntesd meg a védőpajzsot – utasította őt Sesshoumaru ellentmondást nem tűrően.

- Ne higgyétek, hogy legyőzhettek – mosolyodott el Sapanya. – Az álcámat ugyan lelepleztétek, de ettől még meg tudom magam védeni.

- Akkor tedd azt – mondta közönösen Sesshoumaru, és nekirontott a papnőnek. A asszony lazán legyintett a kezével, és újabb harcosok bújtak ki a földből, testükkel védelmezve a papnőt.

- Soha nem fogsz tudni a közelembe jutni – mosolygott Sapanya. – Annyi halandót keltek életre, ahányat csak akarok, és minden erejükkel engem fognak védeni. Nem számít, hányat kaszabolsz le, csak intenem kell, és máris jönnek újabbak.

- Majd meglátjuk, ki a gyorsabb: a szánalmas szolgáid, vagy én, Sesshoumaru – válaszolta a fiú dölyfösen.

- Nem vagy olyan fürge, mint amilyennek hiszed magad – gúnyolódott a boszorkány. – Ha jól sejtem, kicsit már elfáradtál.

Sesshoumaru dühösen taszította el magától azt a halandót, akinek sikerült hozzá közel kerülni. Egy pillanatra nem figyelt oda, és a szolga máris megsebezte őt pengéjével. A vágás nem volt mély, de ahhoz elég volt, hogy a fiú rájöjjön, hosszú és megalázó halál vár rá, ha nem talál ki gyorsan valamit.

- Bátyó, nem ölheted meg a banyát – kiáltott neki Masaru gyanúsan messziről. – Ha meghal, soha nem tudjuk meg, hogy jutunk ki innen!  
- Igaz – morogta Sesshoumaru.

- A magnóliafa azt mondta, ő a pajzs gyenge pontja. Talán ha odavisszük a banyát, rákényszeríthetjük valahogy a pajzs feloldására.

- Úgyse fog sikerülni – vágott közbe Sapanya, és hanghordozása elárulta, hogy Masaru érzékeny pontra tapintott. Intett a kezével, és újabb harcosokat uszított a démonra.

- Segíts – vetett oda Sesshoumaru a rokonának. A férfi nagyot sóhajtott, de engedelmeskedett.  
- Remélem díjazod, hogy a testi épségemet kockáztatom érted – vigyorgott unokaöccsére, miközben széles mozdulatokkal vagdosta a halottakat.

- Ha én elbukom, te sem úszod meg – nézett rá szúrósan a fiú.

A papnőnek minden erejét össze kellett szednie, hogy megvédje magát. Két démont visszaszorítani nem volt olyan könnyű, mint hitte. Ellenfelei gyorsabban kaszabolták a szolgáit, emiatt kénytelen volt hátrálni. Érezte, hogy közeledik a fához. A boszorkány összeszorította ajkait. Amíg nem érek hozzá, nem lesz semmi baj, az pedig nem fog bekövetkezni – győzködte magát.

És valóban, Sesshoumaru ereje végéhez ért. Mozdulatai lelassultak, és már az is a nehezére esett, hogy a karját megmozdítsa. A feje elviselhetetlenül fájt, és látása is kezdett elhomályosulni.

- Masaru, innentől kezdve rád bízom – mormolta, és tehetetlenül a térdére rogyott. Unokatestvére aggódva nézett le rá. Kizárt, hogy egyedül el tudjon bánni Sapanyával.

A papnő kárörvendően felnevetett.

- Úgy látszik, itt ér véget szánalmas életetek, démonok! A sors iróniája, hogy majdnem sikerült is a tervetek. Egy pillanatig még féltem is, hogy túl közel kerülök a fához… mostmár látom, hogy nem kell aggódnom.

Idáig ért mondanivalójában, mikor a torkán akadt a szó. A földből vastag gyökerek nyúltak ki, és a lábára csavarodtak. A bokájánál fogva megrántották, és az asszony hasra vágódott. Ijedten sikoltott, mikor a gyökerek elkezdték őt húzni a földön, és elkeseredetten próbált megkapaszkodni a fűben, amit marokszám tépett ki. A magnóliafa nem kegyelmezett a boszorkánynak, gyökereivel a törzséhez láncolta, úgy, hogy az asszony mozdulni sem tudott.  
A kérgek megmozdultak, és Masaru a már jól ismert arcot fedezte fel.

- Talán elfelejtetted, hogy milyen messzire nyúlnak a gyökereim, Sapanya? – recsegte a fa. – A varázslatod megtört, már semmi hatalmad nincs fölöttem.  
- Lehetetlen – nyögte a papnő, aki még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy vereséget szenvedett.

- Miért nem mondtad meg rögtön, hogy így megszüntethetnénk a pajzsot? – kérdezte Masaru, miután felfogta, mi történt.

- Ez a gonosz boszorkány sakkban tartott a varázserejével – válaszolta az öreg bosszúsan. – Aminthogy elárultam volna a titkát, porrá égtem volna. Nagyszerűen fogunk szórakozni, nem igaz? – szólt most Sapanyához, aki erre megvetően elfordította a fejét.

- Kinek dolgozol? – kérdezte tőle Masaru.

- A Norangoknak, ki másnak? – duzzogott a nő. – Nem tetszett nekik, hogy fecsegsz, ezért úgy döntöttek, eltávolítanak titeket az útból.

- Kedves – jegyezte meg Masaru, és Sesshoumaruhoz fordult. – Bátyó, álljunk gyorsan odébb, mielőtt még kiszabadul ez a banya.

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt, mozdulatlanul feküdt a földön. Masaru nagyot sóhajtott, majd mellélépett.

- Gyerünk, Sesshi – nógatta a fiút. – Utána annyit alszol, amennyit akarsz.

- Hmh – mormolta a démon félálomban. Masaru megcsóválta a fejét, és a hátára vette kimerült rokonát. – Jó szórakozást! – intett a magnóliafának búcsúzóul.  
- Meglesz – recsegte az öreg.

Masaru óvatosan leeresztette unokaöccsét a földre, majd kiegyenesedett, és körülnézett. A sziklaszirtről messzire ellátott. A távolban füst gomolygott egy kicsiny faluból. Azt talán már Kína – gondolta a démon. A nap felkelőben volt, a férfi már érezte meleg sugarait. Lefeküdt Sesshoumaru mellé, és annak prémjére hajtotta a fejét. – Szép álmokat, bátyó – suttogta halkan, majd ő is elaludt.

Sesshoumaru nem álmodott szépeket.


	14. 14  Masaru elrablása

Sesshoumarunak homályos emlékei voltak az előző nap történtekről. Igaz, Masaru tett róla, hogy mindenről pontosan tudjon. A férfinek elég volt pár óra pihenés, hogy újból a régi legyen. Részletesen ecsetelte, hogy milyen hősiesség kellett ahhoz, hogy unokaöccsét biztonságba vigye. Sesshoumaru bosszankodva hallgatta, és közben megfogadta, hogy legközelebb rögtön lepihen, amint a kimerültség első jelei mutatkoznak rajta. Korábban úgy gondolta, hogy célszerű lesz minél előbb elérnie a határt, de ahelyett, hogy időt takarított volna meg, fáradtsága miatt a papnővel való összetűzése hosszúra nyúlt, és majdnem egy teljes napot elvesztegettek. Már késő délután volt, mire elindultak, és Sesshoumaru még mindig nem érezte magát teljesen frissnek. Átkozta magát meggondolatlanságáért, de nem volt mit tennie. Most az volt a legfontosabb, hogy minél előbb megtudják, hol tartózkodik a Norang vezér.

- Nocsak, kit látnak szemeim – mormolta a fiú, mikor észrevette azt az alakot, aki alattuk igyekezett ugyanabba az irányba, mint ők. A fiú láthatóan nagyon sietett, néha lopva a háta mögé nézett, nem követik-e. A két démont a levegőben nem vette észre.

Sesshoumaru leszállt elé, elzárva útját. Mikor a fiú megismerte őt, ijedten kiáltott fel.

- Choi Yong-Min – mondta vészjóslóan Sesshoumaru. – Azt hiszem, rájöttem, mi késztetett arra, hogy elmenekülj…

- Nem volt más választásom! – felelte a fiú, és hátrálni kezdett. Látszott rajta, hogy régóta úton van. Szemei karikásak voltak, haja csapzottan tapadt homlokára.

- Ha jól sejtem, te egyáltalán nem akartad, hogy a klánod győzedelmeskedjen, épp ezért nem láttál minket szívesen – folytatta Sesshoumaru. – Gyanús volt nekem a túlzott aggodalmaskodásod a biztonságunk miatt.

- Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozott hevesen Yong-Min, és tekintetével a menekülés útját kereste.

- A klántársaidat nem akartad tájékoztatni a Norangok erejéről. Tényleg azért titkolóztál előttük, hogy ne szálljon el a bátorságuk? Az nem lehet, hiszen te magad is elmenekültél…

- Furcsának is tűntek nekem a Juhwang klán sorozatos vereségei – jegyezte meg elmélázva Masaru. – Korábban szinte elpusztíthatatlanok voltak. Hogy történhetett akkor az, hogy a család a kihalás szélére sodródott?

- Mit ígértek cserébe, hogy eláruld a saját fajtád? – tette fel a kérdést Sesshoumaru. Yong-Min eddig kerülte a tekintetét, de most egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

- Elmondjam, mit? – köpte megvetően. – Azt, amit a klánomtól soha nem kaptam meg! Elfogadást, tiszteletet… ha azt a csatát megnyertük volna, már hadvezér lehetnék a hatalmas Norangok soraiban! – sorolta dühösen. – De tudod mit, Sesshoumaru? Nem hagyom, hogy csak így megfossz mindentől! Húzd elő a kardod, és majd meglátjuk, ki a jobb!- azzal előhúzta fegyverét, és a fiúra szegezte.

A két démon pár pillanatig farkasszemet nézett egymással, majd Sesshoumaru elfordult.

- Masaru, indulunk – vetette oda unokabátyjának.

- Akkor most ki is a gyáva? – ordította utána Yong-Min.

- Nem vesztegetem az időmet szánalmas alakokra – válaszolta a fiú. – A sorsa meg van pecsételve – tette hozzá, mikor látta, hogy Masaru tiltakozni készül. – Immár a Norangok és a saját klánja is üldözi. Nem kell hozzá sok idő, hogy valamelyik megtalálja. Minek öljem meg? Ő már halott.

- Tévedsz! – tajtékzott Yong-Min. – Egyenesen a Nagy Vezérhez megyek, és elmondok neki mindent! Ő majd ad nekem védelmet…

- Szóval te tudod, hogy hol a Nagy Vezér? – kérdezett rá Masaru. Úgy sejtette, hogy a fiú nem fogja elmondani, de tévedett.

- Persze, hogy tudom! – hahotázott az áruló. – És készségesen elárulom nektek, végtére is, ha őt keresitek, a saját vesztetekbe rohantok! Tianjin környékén találjátok, ott bizony!

- Gyerünk, Masaru – mondta Sesshoumaru. – Itt már nincs több dolgunk.

- A húgod nagyot csalódott benned – szólt még hátra Masaru az árulónak, majd követte rokonát. Yong-Min még sokáig átkozta őket, de végül erőt vett rajta a kimerültség, és kiabálása halk szitkozódássá alakult.

- Tianjin. Hol van ez a város? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.  
- Innen délre, ahol a Kék és a Sárga folyó a tengerbe ömlik. Pár évvel ezelőtt utazásaim során elhaladtam mellette. A pontos útvonalra nem emlékszem, majd megint kérdezősködnünk kell.

Alighogy ezt Masaru kimondta, meg is láttak két démont, akik velük szembe haladtak lenn, a fák közt. Azok is észrevették a két utazót, és döbbenten összenéztek.

- Hamarabb ideértek, mint gondoltam volna – mondta az egyikük halkan.  
- Még szerencse, hogy Sang-Soo hátramaradt – felelte a másik.

Ekkor landoltak előttük Sesshoumaruék, és Masaru megszólította őket.

- Üdvözlet, drága barátaim! – kezdte szokásos hízelgésével. – Meg tudnátok nekem mondani, merre találjuk Tianjin városát?

- Persze, kedves utazó – válaszolta hasonlóan barátságosan az egyik idegen, mosolyt erőltetve az arcára. Nyoma sem volt korábbi aggodalmának. – Indulj nyugatra, majd két óra utazás után fordulj délre. Megkérdezhetem, mi járatban vagytok errefelé? Nem gyakran látni idegeneket errefelé.

- Szomorú ügy, nagyon szomorú – komorult el Masaru. – Szegény társamnak a menyasszonyát elrabolták a hitvány koreaiak. Az ő nyomát próbáljuk követni.

Nem mond igazat – gondolták az idegenek, miközben lopva összenéztek. Egyre biztosabbak voltak benne, hogy megtalálták a démonokat, akikről a levélben írnak. A leírás tökéletesen rájuk illett. Már csak annyi volt hátra, hogy ügyesen eltávolítsák őket az útból.

Csak nehogy Sang-Soo idő előtt felbukkanjon.

- Ez valóban nagyon szomorú – csóválták a fejüket az idegenek. – Bár ilyen fiatalon még gyorsan felejt az ember. Megkérdezhetjük, hány éves vagy?

Sesshoumaru hallgatott. Semmi jelét nem adta, hogy válaszolni kíván. Masaru finoman oldalba bökte.

- Bátyó, fejezd be az álmodozást! Hozzád szólnak – súgta.

- Észrevettem. Fordítanál? – nézett rá hűvösen Sesshoumaru.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy kínaiul sem tudsz? – hökkent meg Masaru. – Rossz kisfiú! – feddte meg unokaöccsét. Sesshoumaru ingerülten szorította össze ajkait. Neki sem tetszett, hogy rokonára kellett támaszkodnia, de nem volt mit tennie: nyelvóráit tanára helyett H-val töltötte.

- A társam nem beszél kínaiul – válaszolt az idegeneknek Masaru. – Körülbelül háromszáz évvel ezelőtt született.

Biztosan ők azok – váltottak ismét egy lopott pillantást az idegenek.

- Hát, akkor sok szerencsét kívánunk nektek – mondták ki hangosan, és a szemük sarkából nézték, ahogy a két utazó elrepül.

Mihelyt biztos volt abban, hogy a japánok eltávoztak, a férfi előlépett a fák közül.

- Kim Sang-Soo! – kiáltották megkönnyebbülten társai, mikor meglátták őt. – Még jó, hogy nem jöttél előbb! Nem hiszed el, kikkel találkoztunk…

- Csak nem a nagy Sesshoumaruval? – találgatott a férfi. Nem volt kétséges, hogy társai miért tartottak tőle, hogy meglátják. Arcán tagadhatatlanul ott virítottak a Norangok jellegzetességei, nyakán pedig klánja tetoválása díszelgett.

- Szóval végig a közelben voltál – állapította meg az egyik démon. – Ugye eszedbe se jutott, hogy előgyere? – sandított a Norangra.

- Nem vagyok hülye – mormolta Sang-Soo sötéten. – Bár néha azt kívánom, bárcsak olyan képesség birtokában lennék, mint te, Ichitaka.

A másik férfi külseje változni kezdett. Korábbi fekete haja rozsdabarnává színeződött, barátságos szemeit pedig sötét tekintet váltotta fel. Arcvonásai megkeményedtek: Ichitaka, a Neko klán rettenthetetlen harcosa büszkén kihúzta magát. – Igaz is, elfelejtettem visszaváltozni. Ez a Sesshoumaru nem tűnt nekem olyan félelmetesnek, mint amilyennek a levélben leírják – jegyezte még meg. – Masaru viszont annál inkább. Mi a véleményed, Wang?

- Nézzük mégegyszer azt a levelet – mondta a kínai, és előhúzott egy gyűrött papirost.

Megbízás a démonoknak, akik a Mennyei Hatalom Három Legyőzhetetlen Zsoldosainak nevezik magukat. Illetéktelenek ne olvassák! – állt a papíron cizellált írással.  
Várhatóan öt nap múlva két hívatlan vendég fog az ország területére lépni. Korea északi részéről haladnak valószínűleg Tianjin felé. A feladatotok az, hogy megállítsátok őket bármi áron. A továbbiakban mellékeljük a két démon leírását:

Sesshoumaru

A japán Inu klán tagja, a volt Inutaisho fia. Folyékonyan beszél koreaiul és kínaiul. Közepesen magas, külsőre ártalmatlannak tűnhet. Az Inuk jellegzetességeit viseli, vagyis: hófehér haj, aranyszínű szem, arcán démoni csík két oldalról. Ötszáz év körül lehet.

Masaru

Az előbbi rokona. Nem beszél semmilyen idegen nyelvet. Külsejére ugyanaz jellemző, mint társára, kivéve, hogy arcán kettős csíkozás található, homlokán pedig félhold. Haja hosszabb, ezüstösebb színű. Háromszáz év körül van.

Vigyázat! Mindketten nagyon veszélyesek. A Norangokat messziről felismerik. Pár nappal ezelőtt behatoltak a koreai Norang bázisra, és sértetlenül megúszták. Sesshoumaru még Japánban csúnyán elbánt egy klántársunkkal, és ez láthatóan semmi nehézséget nem okozott neki.  
Akadályozzátok meg, hogy Tianjin közelébe jussanak. Hogy milyen módon, az teljesen rajtatok áll. Fizetségül ezer aranytallért ajánlunk, vagy ennek megfelelő értékű javakat. Sok szerencsét,

A Norang klán

Utóirat: lehet, hogy Keun leveleket használnak.

- Kétségkívül rájuk illik a leírás – állapította meg Wang. – Ugyanakkor én is észrevettem, amit te, Sang-Soo. Éppen ezért változtatunk a terven.  
A másik két démon közelebb húzódott a kínaihoz, és feszülten figyelték minden szavát.

- Mivel a fizikai erő nem az erősségünk – kezdte Wang, csakhogy Sang-Soo rögtön felhorkantson -, eredetileg úgy terveztem, hogy nem állunk ki mindkettőjük ellen szemtől-szembe, viszont elraboljuk Masarut. Nem lehet olyan erős, hogy mindhármunkkal elbánjon.

Sang-Soo itt egyetértően bólogatott.

-… miután kifaggattuk, csendben megöljük őt. Sesshoumaru ezek után társ nélkül marad. Nem hinném, hogy egyedül is folytatná útját, így kénytelen lesz dolgavégezetlenül távozni.

- Mivel Masaru erősebb, mint vártuk, nem kockáztatnám meg az elrablását. Azt ajánlom, raboljuk el inkább Sesshoumarut, és vele végezzünk. Az eredmény így is ugyanaz.

- Wang, te vagy itt az ész – dicsérte társát Ichitaka. – És milyen aljas!  
Ezt Sang-Soo is kénytelen volt elismerni. A három harcos elindult ugyanabba az irányba, amerre Sesshoumaru és Masaru is tartott.

*

- Furcsa – jegyezte meg Masaru, mikor már órák óta utaztak. – Rossz irányba megyünk.

Sesshoumaru megtorpant. – Nem azt mondtad, hogy délnyugatra tartunk?

- De igen – jött a válasz. – De Tianjin nem arra van.

Sesshoumaru bosszúsan lehunyta szemeit. – Itt megállunk. Én lepihenek, te pedig kideríted, hol vagyunk.

- Tökéletes! – suttogta társainak Wang, aki a fák közül figyelte a két démont. Masaru egyre jobban eltávolodott Sesshoumarutól.

- Miért pont én – dörmögte magában. – Ezt a lustaságot! Minden valamirevaló nemes beszél kínaiul…

Léptei egyre lassultak, végül a démon megállt.

Minek menjek most? – gondolta magában. Ő is fáradt volt. Elég lesz akkor kérdezősködni, mikor már úton vannak. Mostmár úgyis rájött, hogy hol fordultak rossz irányba.

Masaru megfordult, hogy visszatérjen unokaöccséhez. Ichitaka és Sang-Soo ijedten nézett Wangra. Csinálj valamit! – üzente tekintetük. Wang idegesen összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem szalaszthatja el az alkalmat, ki tudja, mikor lesz legközelebb ilyen helyzetben.

Hangosan köhintett, és kilépett rejtekhelyéről. Masaru a hangra megfordult, és csodálkozva vette észre a férfit.

- Üdvözlet, barátom - köszöntötte amaz szívélyesen.

- Rossz irányt mutattál – mondta Masaru rosszallóan.

- Igen, tudom – nevetgélt Wang idegesen. – Rögtön rájöttem, miután távoztatok. Azért is jöttem utánatok, hogy helyrehozzam a tévedésemet. Sajnos nagy baj történt… - Wang legalább olyan jó színész volt, mint Masaru. – Két társam az úton hirtelen rosszullett, és fogalmam sincs, mi bajuk lehet. Most is itt fetrengenek nem messze.

- Mi lehet velük? – tűnődött Masaru. – Hadd lássam őket, hátha tudok segíteni.  
A férfi gyanútlanul követte a kínait, aki a sűrű erdő mélyébe vezette őt.

Sesshoumaru csak annyit észlelt, hogy társa egyre jobban távolodik tőle. Az auráját is messzebbről érezte, de nem aggódott. Masaru végülis a saját maga ura, azt csinál, amit akar.

Nyugtalankodni csak akkor kezdett, mikor pár óra múlva álmából felébredve még mindig nem érezte Masaru jelenlétét. Ha a férfi akár egy percig is mellette lett volna, nyoma maradt volna az aurájának. De Masaru nem járt itt.

Sesshoumaru elrugaszkodott a földtől, hogy jobban belássa a tájat. Egy darabig egy helyben lebegett, majd mikor alaposan körbekémlelt, felvette teljes alakját, és elrepült.

A sötét lombok közül a három zsoldos tanácstalanul figyelte távozását.


	15. 15  A három zsoldos

- Minden a terv szerint halad – foglalta össze Wang, mikor társaival összeült. – Igaz, hogy Masaru nem fordult vissza, de a jelek szerint nem is tudja az utat Tianjin felé, úgyhogy nincs miért aggódnunk.

Már esteledett, és a zsoldosok kicsiny tüzet raktak a tisztáson. Ichitaka egy pisztrángot sütögetett vidáman, amit a közeli patakból fogott ki. Jókedve volt, hiszen ősellensége, egy Inu volt a karmaik között. Elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy a férfi élete nemsokára véget ér.

- Nyugalom, Ichitaka – figyelmeztette Wang, mikor látta bosszúszomjas tekintetét. – Először megvárjuk, míg felébred. Ki szeretném kérdezni. Utána azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz.

- Tudom, tudom – morogta a Neko. – Csak olyan nehéz megállni, ha egyszer ilyen védtelen, ilyen sebezhető…

Masaru tőlük nem messze feküdt a földön, eszméletlenül. A zsoldosok egy fának támasztották, ott aludt, mit sem sejtve. Tudata lassan kezdett visszatérni, és a legelső, amit ébredésekor észlelt, iszonyatos fejfájása volt. Fintorogva nyitotta ki szemeit, még az a kevés fény is zavarta, amit a tűz adott.

Wang vette észre elsőnek, hogy felébredt.  
Már épp ideje volt – lépett közelebb, és egy edény vizet öntött Masaru arcára. A férfi bódulata teljesen elmúlt, köpködve és szitkozódva állt fel.  
- Mégis mit képzelsz? – kiabálta, majd hirtelen észrevette, kik is állják körbe. – Oh! Én is elkaptam volna azt a titokzatos betegséget?

Sang-Soo és Ichitaka értetlenül nézett össze, Wang csak legyintett. – Félrebeszél – mondta, és valóban, a japán férfi még nem volt egészen magánál. Szédelegve tett pár lépést az idegenek felé, majd megkapaszkodott Sang-Soo karjában.

- Egy Neko van közelben – motyogta zavartan. – Érzem a szagát. Jobb lesz elmenekülni…  
Sang-Soo megvetően elfintorodott. Elmenekülni? Nem ilyennek gonolta a „nagy" Sesshoumarut.

- Miért jöttetek Kínába? – kérdezte szelíden Wang a zavart férfitól. Masarunak hirtelen beugrott minden: ahogy bemegy az erdőbe, és hátulról leütik…

- Semmi közöd hozzá – morogta, mikor rájött, hogy átverték.

- Hát jó – egyenesedett fel a kínai. – Ha a „nagy" Sesshoumaru nem hajlandó nekünk válaszolni, szépen lefejezzük.

- Sesshoumarut? Hogyan? – csodálkozott rá Masaru.

- Nem te vagy Sesshoumaru? – nézett rá Wang. Rossz személyt fogtak volna el? Sang-Soo és Ichitaka újból előkaparták a megbízást, és hol a levélre néztek, hol Masarura.

- A leírás pontosan ráillik – állapították meg.

- Van egy ikertestvérem – kockáztatta meg Masaru.

- Na ne mondd – morogta Wang. Kezdett ideges lenni. – Ki vagy, ha nem Sesshoumaru?

- A társa vagyok, és ami a levélben van, az egy nagy baromság – felelte Masaru, akinek közben sikerült elolvasnia a megbízást Sang-Soo válla fölött átkukucskálva. A koreai mérgesen rántotta el a papírt, és begyűrte a ruhája alá.

- Mi az igazság? – kérdezte Wang.

- Elmondom, ha életben hagytok – mondta könnyedén a japán démon, és elvigyorodott.

*

Sesshoumaru beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Ha jól érzi, nemsokára megtalálja az utat Tianjin felé. Tudta, hogy idáig rossz irányban haladt, de ez most lényegtelen volt.  
Lent parasztokat látott, akik a földeken dolgoztak. Leszállt közéjük, mire az emberek ijedten felemelték eszközeiket, mintegy védekezésül.  
Úgy látszik, itt sincs máshogy, mint Japánban vagy Koreában – gondolta magában Sesshoumaru.

- Merre van Tianjin? – kérdezte a parasztoktól, akik értetlenül rázták a fejüket. – Tianjin – ismételte meg a démon, mire az egyik kínai tétován a háta mögé mutatott. A fiú nem kérdezett többet, hangtalanul felröppent és folytatta útját.

- És ti kik vagytok? - faggatózott Masaru, miután mindent elmondott. Wang egy kicsit távolabb tőle elmélyülten gondolkozott.  
Sang-Soo büszkén kihúzta magát. – Mi vagyunk a Mennyei Hatalom Három Legyőzhetetlen Zsoldosa – vagyis MHHLZS, ha nem bírnád megjegyezni – közölte az Inuval fensőbbségesen.  
- Az a ZS hülyén hangzik a végén – mutatott rá Masaru.

- Szóval Sesshoumaru nem fog meghátrálni – lépett közelebb Wang. – Akkor nincs más  
választásunk, jön a második terv.  
- Második terv? Erről mi nem is tudtunk – szólalt meg Ichitaka. Sang-Soo mérgesen bólogatott. Igaz, hogy a kínai tervei mindig beváltak, de a büszke férfi nem tudott hozzászokni, hogy sosincs beavatva.

- Nem tartottam szükségesnek elmondani, mivel biztos voltam benne, hogy rögtön sikerrel járunk – vonta meg a vállát Wang. – És most nekiállunk levelet írni. Ichitaka, te írod, amit mondok, Sang-Soo addig előkeríti a sast.

- De Wang, tudod jól, hogy hármunk közül csak te tudsz írni – háborgott a japán.

- Igaz – sóhajtotta Wang. – Akkor menj te is Ichitakával.

A sas izgatottan kapta fel a fejét. Vér szagát érezte a levegőben, méghozzá démonok vérét. Kitárta szárnyait, és szélsebesen repülni kezdett.

Sang-Soo befejezte a szellemek lekaszabolását, és felnézett az égre.

- Igazán segíthettél volna – jegyezte meg mellékesen.

- Ugyanmár, ne is tagadd, hogy élvezed az ilyesmit – mondta Ichitaka. – Különben is egy szavad se lehet: a barlangból én füstöltem ki őket.

- Igaz – hagyta rá a koreai. Szeretettel nézett társára. Az országaik között ki-kitörő háborúk ellenére ők ketten nagyon jó barátságban voltak már több évszázada. Wanggal viszont nem értették egymást: a kínai hűvös számítósága és Sang-Soo lobbanékony természete éles ellentétben állt egymással.

- Ott jön – zökkentette ki Ichitaka a gondolatmenetéből.

A sasdémon ott körözött felettük, majd villámgyorsan lecsapott. Már hónapok óta nem volt része olyan lakomában, mint amilyet a zsoldosok kínáltak fel neki. Miután jóízűen elfogyasztotta a szellemeket, Ichitaka odalépett hozzá, és kinyújtotta karját. A sas engedelmesen odaröppent, és karmaival megkapaszkodott a férfiban.

Ezalatt Wang elkészült a levéllel. Elégedetten szemlélte művét: ahhoz képest, hogy évek óta nem írt le egyetlen japán betűt sem, egész jól sikerült.

A papíron ez állt:

A társadat foglyul ejtettük. Ha tovább folytatod az utadat, kivégezzük, ha hazatérsz, szabadon engedjük. Eszedbe se jusson segítséget kérni; figyelünk téged. Ha bármi gyanúsat észlelünk, Masarunak annyi, és utána te kerülsz sorra.

A levelet a sas lábához erősítette, és nézte, ahogy a madár tovaszáll. –Várunk – közölte társaival, és lepihent.

A sas szörnyű sebességgel közeledett Sesshoumaru felé. Gyorsasága meghaladta a legtöbb démonét, ezért nem jelentett számára nehézséget beérni a fiút. Sesshoumaru is észrevette a madarat, és érdeklődve figyelte. A démon a lábát nyújtotta neki, a fiú pedig levette róla a levelet. Szemével gyorsan átfutotta a sorokat, majd összevonta a szemöldökét. Esze ágában sem volt visszafordulni, most, hogy olyan közel járt céljához.

Wang eközben a sas szemén keresztül egyre idegesebben figyelte, ahogy a fiú elhajítja a papírt, majd zavartalanul megy tovább. Pár varázsszót mormolt, és utasította a madarat, hogy kövesse Sesshoumarut.

- Ezt nem értem, teljesen rossz irányba megy – dünnyögte. – Mégsem Tianjin a célotok? Felelj, Masaru!

- De igen, de Sesshinek szörnyű a tájékozódási képessége – felelte egykedvűen a férfi.

- Most mit tegyek? – tette fel a kérdést Wang. – Nem megy Tianjinbe, de nem is tér haza- Erre az esetre nem tért ki a megbízatásom…

Miközben ezeket mormolta, idegességében fel-alá járkált. Most hirtelen megtorpant, és a homlokára csapott.

- Hát persze! A folyó felé tart!

Sesshoumaru már hallotta is a víz csobogását. Szaglásában most sem csalódott: már mérföldekkel arrébb érezte, hogy a közelben egy nagyobb folyam hömpölyög.  
Pontosan emlékezett Masaru szavaira: „délre, ahol a Kék és a Sárga folyó a tengerbe ömlik", ezt mondta. Sesshoumaru világéletében nehezen tájékozódott, de azt, amit a parasztok mutattak neki, jól megjegyezte. Mostmár nem lesz más dolga, csak követni a folyót a megfelelő irányban.

- Francba, francba – káromkodott Wang, miközben az ujjait tördelte. Két társa tanácstalanul nézte. Még soha nem látták őt ilyennek ráadásul még mindig nem tudták, mi történt.

- Az a nyavajás jó irányba megy – szidta Sesshoumarut a kínai. – Valahogy meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy Tianjinbe érjen, különben számolhatunk a Norangok haragjával!

- Talán megmagyarázhatnám nekik… - próbálkozott Sang-Soo.

- Lehet, hogy egykor te is klántag voltál, de nem hinném, hogy hallgatnának rád – utasította el Wang. – Ha nem tévedek, téged száműztek – tette hozzá hidegen.

Sang-Soo duzzogva felfújta magát, és többet nem szólt.

- Higgadj le, Wang – kelt barátja védelmére Ichitaka. – Tianjin még a sasnak is háromnapi út lenne innen. Addig könnyedén kitalálsz valamit.

- Én azt mondom, öljük meg az Inut! Az nem árthat! – kiabálta messziről Sang-Soo.

Idióta – gondolta magában Wang. – Inkább ne. Még hasznunkra lehet. Lehet, hogy Sesshoumaru meggondolja magát…

Nem fogja – gondolta Masaru szomorúan, aki csendben figyelte a beszélgetést. Azt hitte, talán jelent valamit unokaöccse számára, de úgy látszik, tévedett.

- Ír valamit – szólalt meg hirtelen Wang, aki a sas szemén keresztül még mindig nyomonkövette az eseményeket.

Sesshoumaru papirost és szént vett elő a kimonójából, és pár szót firkantott le. Intett a sasnak, ami egészen idáig a feje fölött körözött. A madár lábára erősítette az üzenetet, és rendületlenül ment tovább. A sas felszállt, és a zsoldosok felé vette az irányt.

Wang ettől kezdve csak a felhőket és a kék eget látta. Vajon mit írhatott? – tűnődött. Még egy óra, mire megtudja. Intett társainak, és a három zsoldos tanácskozni kezdett.

Pontosan egy óra múlva döntésre jutottak.

- Ming Min – jelentette ki Ichitaka.

- Ming Min – ízlelgette a nevet a szájában Sang-Soo.

- Akkorhát Ming Min – zárta le a témát Wang. – És kedves barátunk már meg is érkezett.

A sas fáradtan szállt le a vállára. Wang izgatottan letépte a lábáról a levelet, és türelmetlenül hajtotta szét. Mikor meglátta az üzenetet, arca szürkés színt öltött fel. – Jé, ez egy kitsune-bűbáj – pislantott át a válla fölött Ichitaka. – Vajon mit jelenthet?

Wang, aki korábban igencsak sok időt töltött el a rókaszellemek klánjában, nagyon is tudta, mit jelent. Tehetetlen dühében cafatokra tépte a levelet, majd a földhöz vágta, és megtaposta.

- Követte a sast – suttogta kimerülten, miután kiadta mérgét. – El kell tűnnünk…

De a következő pillanatban már meg is érezte Sesshoumaru auráját, ami egyre közeledett hozzá. Masaru vidáman felpattant, elfeledve korábbi kétségeit. Hát mégis eljött megmenteni őt!

- De hogyan? – nyögte Ichitaka. – Tudnom kellett volna! Egy Inu szagát mérföldekről megérzem…

- Keun levelek – mormolta sötéten Wang.

Már hiába próbáltak volna menekülni: az égen feltűnt Sesshoumaru, méghozzá teljes démoni alakjában. Mikor a három zsoldos meglátta a hatalmas kutyát, elakadt a lélegzetük. Sesshoumaru visszaváltozott emberi alakjába, leszállt, és a zsoldosokkal mit sem törődve Masaruhoz lépett.

- Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – nyafogta a férfi, majd megpróbálta Sesshoumaru karjaiba vetni magát, kevés sikerrel.

- Gyere, ne vesztegessük tovább az időt – fejtette le magáról unokabátyja karjait Sesshoumaru.

- Viszlát! – kiáltott még hátra Masaru, és a két utazó faképnél hagyta a zsoldosokat.

- Láttátok azt a hatalmas kutyát? – nyögte hosszú csend után Sang-Soo, aki ritkán került szembe nála erősebb ellenféllel.  
Nem, nem láttuk – ordította volna legszívesebben Wang, de inkább magába fojtotta dühét.

- Ránk se nézett – harapdálta szája szélét Ichitaka.

- Azt hiszem, ideje hívnunk Ming Mint.


	16. 16  Gyerekek

- Valamit még mindig nem értek. Mi állt a papíron? Ichitaka valamilyen rókadémon bűbájról motyogott. Honnan tudsz te ilyeneket?

- Csak egy kis rajzocska volt – ismerte el Sesshoumaru. – A segítségével összezavartam a sast, aki úgy érezte, mintha egy mázsányi terhet cipelne magával. Így nem tudott olyan gyorsan haladni, és könnyedén követni tudtam.

- Fantasztikus vagy – paskolta meg Masaru a vállát.

- H-tól tanultam – hárított Sesshoumaru, és nem nézett a férfira. Mégis mennyi időbe telik, hogy rátaláljon? Hogy lehet ilyen ügyetlen, ilyen szerencsétlen…

- Kína nagy ország, bátyó. – Masaru mintha olvasta volna gondolatait. Az Inu eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést. Miért kell a szélnek a szemébe fújnia? Talán nem tudja, hogy ezzel is hátráltatja? A falvakból vidám zsivaj szűrődött ki. Hogy bírnak vigadni, mikor tragédia történt? Sesshoumarut egyre jobban dühítette környezete közömbössége. Olyan mélyen beleásta magát bánatába, hogy logikus gondolkodása is cserbenhagyta. Átkozta a szelet, pedig az jóakaratúan védelmezte a szörnyű forróságtól, ami egész Kínát gyötörte már hetek óta.

Masaru jobbnak látta, ha nem szól többet. Azalatt az egy hónap alatt, amit együtt töltöttek, kiismerte magát Sesshoumaru hangulatváltozásaiban (még ha mások számára ez észrevehetetlen is volt), és megtanulta, hogy a hallgatás néha arany. Még ha vigasztalni is próbálná, Sesshoumaru nem hallgatna rá, hiszen még nem járt Kínában, ebben a különös országban, amit képtelenség bejárni, és ahol állni látszik az idő. Unokaöccsének meg kell tanulnia, hogy lesznek helyek, ahova sose juthat el. Kína hegyeinek mágikus erejük volt, lápjai gonosz szellemekkel voltak tele, sűrű erdőinek sötétsége pedig elriasztották az utazókat.

Bár, ha minden jól megy, Tianjint elérve egyiktől sem kell majd tartaniuk.

Sesshoumaru ekkor már régóta a kislányt nézegette, aki előttük gyógyfüvet szedett az erdő szélén. Hosszú, dús haját két copfba fonva hordta, színes ruhája szinte egybeolvadt az őt körülvevő rikító tavaszi virágok pompájával. A démon még ilyen távolságból is látta, hogy a gyermek arcán ártatlan mosoly ül, miközben a gyógynövények mellé egy pár pipacsot is elrejt a köténykéje mögé.

A lány nem lett volna méltó a figyelmére, ha nem leselkedett volna rá egy hatalmas démon a fák közül. Sesshoumaru undorodva hallotta, amint a szellem sóvárogva nyel egy nagyot.

Hogy mi késztette arra, hogy megmentse a kislány életét, nem tudta. Talán csak nem bírta volna tétlenül nézni, ahogy a démon elragadja, hogy aztán darabokra tépje és megegye.

A következő pillanatban a kislány már a karjai közt kapálózott, és rémülten sikoltozva nézte, ahogy eltávolodnak a földtől. Az éhes szellem csalódottan nézett utána, majd visszabattyogott az erdőbe. Nem kockáztatta az összetűzést egy nála sokkal erősebb lénnyel. A kislány éles hangon sivítozott, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy lazítson Sesshoumaru szorításán.

- Azt akarod, hogy engedjelek el? – kérdezte a démon. A gyerek elhallgatott, nem is azért, mert rájött, hogy nem akar leesni, hanem inkább azért, mert a különös idegen hangja megnyugtatóan hatott rá, ha szavait nem is értette.

Egy darabig egy helyben lebegtek, majd Sesshoumaru leereszkedett.

- Köszönöm – motyogta zavartan a lány, és enyhe pír kúszott az arcára. Zsebéből vékony láncot húzott elő, és tűnődve vizsgálgatta.

- Furcsa – mondta, miközben tétován billegette a fejét. – H néni azt mondta, világítani fog, ha démon közelébe érek.

Sesshoumaru már készült elmenni, de az ismerős név hallatán felkapta a fejét.

- Hogy mondtad? – fordult vissza egy szempillantás alatt.  
-… habár az is igaz, hogy a köténykémben volt, ezért nem láttam…

Masaru időközben beérte őket, és most érdeklődve faggatni kezdte a lányt.

- Mikor járt itt? Hol van most? – kérdezte.

- Nem mondhatom el akárkinek! – förmedt rá a kislány. Masaru ijedten hőkölt hátra. – Nagyon kedves, hogy megmentett a bácsi, de ez hétpecsétes titok!

- Fordíts már – lépett közelebb Sesshoumaru türelmetlenül.

- Nem hajlandó elárulni semmit – szűrte a fogai közt Masaru.

- Mondd meg neki, hogy vezessen a szüleihez. Majd meglátjuk, hogy ők is ilyen némák maradnak-e.

Sesshoumaru legnagyobb meglepetésére a faluban sem volt más a helyzet. – Bocsássatok meg nekünk, de ha bármit is elárulunk, az életünkkel fizetünk érte – hajlongtak a halandók. Jobban félnek a Norangoktól, mint tőlem? – tűnődött Sesshoumaru. Egyre jobban meg volt róla győződve, hogy az emberek fájdalmasan ostobák tudnak lenni. Nem tudják talán, hogy egyetlen csapásával romba dönthetné az egész falut? Nem mintha ilyet szándékozott volna tenni, ahhoz túl büszke volt.

Masaru viszont nem fékezte a nyelvét.

- Ostoba fajankók! – kiáltotta. – Ha nem köpitek ki most rögtön, hová ment a lány, a porral lesztek egyenlőek!

Az emberek rémülten húzódtak hátrébb.

- Nyugatra mentek, a sivatag felé – nyögte a falu vezetője. Amint ezt kimondta, a falusiak megkönnyebbülni látszottak. Vajon miért? – tűnődött Sesshoumaru.

- Nyugatra, mi? – morgott Masaru. – Úgy érzem magam, mintha dróton rángatnának. Akkor most merre menjünk? – fordult Sesshoumaruhoz.

- A lány nem a vezérrel van.

- Pedig úgy szerettem volna látni Tianjint – sóhajtotta Masaru.

A két démon nyugatra fordult, és elhagyta a falut. Épp készültek volna felszállni, mikor a kislány megállította őket.

- A többiek hazudtak nektek! H néni nem arra ment! – hadarta, és közben arca teljesen kipirult.

- Miért hazudtak volna? – kérdezte nyugodtan Sesshoumaru.

- Azért, mert félnek, természetesen! – jött a válasz. – A Norangok mindig tudják, ha valaki megszegi az ígéretét! A szüleim azt mondták, inkább meghalnának, minthogy a Norangok bosszújával kelljen szembenézzenek.

Sesshoumaru nem látta bölcsnek vitatkozni a gyerekkel. Mégis honnan tudnák meg, hogy útbaigazították őket? Nem hibáztatta a lányt, hiszen csak egy egyszerű halandó volt, ráadásul egy gyerek. Sesshoumaru maga is gyakran hallott olyasféle szóbeszédeket, hogy a démonok elhitették az emberekkel, hogy a haláluk után is rettegésben tartják majd őket. Ami persze teljes képtelenség.  
Valamelyest azért meg tudta érteni, hogy a falusiak félnek a megtorlástól. De akkor miért kockáztatja most az életét ez a gyerek?

- Megmentettetek – pironkodott a lány, miközben lábával szégyenlősen sepergette a földet. – Tartozom nektek!

- Hol van hát H?

A gyerek elvigyorodott.

- Csak akkor mondom el, ha kiűzitek Csungcsungot az erdőből! – vágta rá diadalmasan, és komiszul kiöltötte a nyelvét.

- Keh! – fakadt ki Masaru. – Bátyó, én azt mondom, romboljuk le a falut, és húzzuk ki az igazságot a hazug férgekből…

- Nem teszünk semmi ilyesmit – szakította félbe Sesshoumaru. Nem fogja magát lealacsonyítani addig, hogy nála gyengébbeket támadjon meg. Különben is, amilyen hülyék a falusiak, biztosan elhitték azt a mesét, amivel a Norangok beetették őket, értelmetlen lenne őket tovább kínozni.

- Ki ez a Csungcsung? – nézett le a lányra.

- Ő egy gonosz démon, aki az erdőben lakik. Évek óta rettegésben tartja a környéket, mert minden hónapban elrabol egy gyereket, és megeszi! Legutóbb Tungot – tette hozzá szomorúan a kislány. Sesshoumaru jobbnak látta nem megkérdezni, ki az a Tung. Semmi kedve nem volt egy újabb szóáradat végighallgatásához. Az illető bizonyára a lány játszópajtása volt. – Ha visszajöttem, elmondasz mindent. – megfordult, és az erdő felé vette útját. Nem lesz nehéz dolga Csungcsunggal, a látottak alapján a démon az alacsonyrendű szellemekhez tartozott. Ennél kevesebbet nem is tehetett volna H-ért.

Mire Masaru feleszmélt, már el is tűnt a fák közt.

Sesshoumaru mindig is kedvelte a gyerekeket. Kivételesen nem tett különbséget halandók és démonok csöppségei között. Ártatlan lelkek, a felnőttek ostobaságainak áldozatai, mindig is ezt gondolta róluk. A lány éleselméjűsége és pimaszsága bámulatba ejtette. Volt elég bátorsága feltételt szabni, neki, a nagy Sesshoumarunak, pedig tudta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban megölheti. Már csak ezért is teljesíteni fogja a kívánságát. Nem hagyhatja, hogy egy olyan alantas szellem végezzen vele, mint Csungcsung, vagy akármi is volt a neve.

A harmatos fűszálak engedelmesen hajlottak meg a lába alatt, miközben hangtalanul lépkedett. Végül elérkezett az erdő legmélyére, és megtorpant. A fák közt egy fura kis kunyhó állt, körülötte emberi csontok hevertek. Sesshoumaru rögtön tudta, hogy jó helyen jár. Az ágakból és levelekből álló különös tákolmányból egy hajlott hátú lény cammogott ki. Mikor meglátta a látogatót, ijedten megtorpant. A sűrű lombokon néhol átszűrődő fény titokzatos félhomályba borította Sesshoumaru félelmetes alakját.

Csungcsung nagyot nyelt, és megpróbált visszaosonni rejtekhelyére. Milyen szánalmas – gondolta Sesshoumaru, és kihúzta kardját. Ez a szörnyeteg még azt sem érdemli meg, hogy rádöbbenjen, élete véget ért. Ezért nem is szólt semmit.

Egy suhintás, és a szörny kunyhója már is romokban hevert. Csungcsung nyüszítve próbált menekülni rövid lábain.

- Bátyó, ne legyél gonosz – hallotta a fiú Masaru hangját valahonnan a háta mögül. – Kíméld meg szerencsétlent. Engedd, hogy elmeneküljön.

- Nem. – Sesshoumaru mégegyet suhintott, és a környező fák recsegve dőltek ki. Csungcsung mostmár visítozva próbálta kerülgetni a rá omló ágakat.

- Hé, elég! – tette a kezét Masaru unokaöccse vállára. – A kiscsaj azt akarta, hogy űzzük ki az erdőből, azt nem mondta, hogy öljük is meg szerencsétlent.

- Egy szörnyeteg, ami gyerekeket eszik – mormolta Sesshoumaru inkább csak magának, és újabb csapásra emelte karját. Masaru elhűlve nézett rá.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire odavagy a gyerekekért – motyogta zavartan. – Hiszen csak halandók… De akkor is rangodon aluli lenne bepiszkítanod a kezed egy ilyen alsóbbrendű démonnal, nem gondolod? – próbálkozott.

- Nem szükséges – jegyezte meg könnyedén Sesshoumaru, és dolgavégezten távozni készült. Masaru a szemével Csungcsungot kereste, és végül meg is találta. A szellem egy hatalmas farönk alatt feküdt, és nyögve próbált feltápászkodni. Hiába erőlködött, a rönk meg sem mozdult. Úgy tűnt, Csungcsung még egy jó darabig ottmarad.

Masaru vállat vont. A lelkiismeretét megnyugtatta, hogy ténylegesen nem ölték meg a szellemet. Valahogy nem tudta volna Sesshoumarut elképzelni egy gyilkos szerepében.

- Hát visszajöttél! Tudtam, hogy segítesz majd! – ugrándozott a kislány örömében, amint meglátta a közelgő démonokat.

- H néni egy hete járt itt – fogott bele mondandójába, Masaru pedig fordított. – Sok-sok gonosz Norang fickó volt vele, és minden mozdulatát figyelték. Látszott rajta, hogy szörnyen érzi magát, ezért vittem neki egy kis rizset mikor a démonok aludtak. H néni egyáltalán nem látszott démonnak! És adott nekem egy démonűző gyöngysort.

- Mondott még valamit? – sürgette Masaru, látva Sesshoumaru türelmetlenségét.

- Igen, azt, hogy haza akar menni, és amint alkalma nyílik rá, meg is teszi, de egyelőre nagyon szigorúan őrzik, mert egyenesen a démonok vezéréhez viszik Tinajinbe. Fáradtnak tűnt. Kérdeztem a családjáról, de nem akart róluk beszélni. Viszont van egy barátja Japánban, ahonnan jött. Aztán visszamentem aludni. Másnap már nem voltak itt.

Sesshoumaru nagyot sóhajtott. Nem is vette észre, hogy visszafojtotta a lélegzetét. Hála istennek, nem úgy néz ki, mintha H-t bántották volna. Figyelmét most a kislányra fordította.

- Mi a neved? – kérdezte tőle.

- Chuntao – válaszolta a gyerek kicsit megilletődve.

- Kerek őszibarack – jegyezte meg Masaru. – Aranyos név. Hát akkor viszlát, Chuntao. Sokat segítettél.

- A gyöngysort a nyakadba kell tenni, különben nem működik. – Ha a férfi nem látta volna Sesshoumaru száját mozogni, nem is hitte volna el, hogy ő mondta ezt.

A gyerek még sokáig integetett a távolodó démonok után. Azok még nem is sejtették, hogy hála hőstettüknek, hamarosan messze földön híresek lesznek.


	17. 17  Ming Min

Borzalmasan hideg volt. Sesshoumarunak szinte vacogtak a fogai, de rendületlenül suhant tovább. Tudta, már csak pár méter választja el a lánytól, és bármelyik percben megpillanthatja. A környező fák fenyegetően hajlongtak a viharos szélben, mintha megpróbálták volna elriasztani a démont céljától.

Sesshoumaru egyszeriben úgy érezte, minden összeesküdött ellene. Lábait ólomsúlyúnak érezte, a fagyos szél pedig az arcába vágott. Végre aztán elérte a tisztást, de amit ott látott, attól a földbe gyökerezett a lába. A szörny a legnagyobb démon volt, amit valaha látott. Hatalmas teste egyetlen, kövér potrohból állt, amiből borzalmas tüskék és csápok nőttek ki. Karmai közt H hevert eszméletlenül. A szörny kárörvendően vigyorgott Sesshoumaru tehetetlenségén, aki mozdulni sem tudott. Hogy vigyoroghat valami, aminek nincs feje? – suhant át a fiú agyán. Kiverte a víz, mikor meglátta, ahogy a szörny egyik csápjával végigsimít H arcán. Sesshoumaru tudta, mi következik, mégis képtelen volt mozdulni. Akkor vette csak észre, hogy a szörny lába valójában egy kasza, és a lábáról lehullottak a súlyok. Villámgyorsan elrugaszkodott, de már késő volt: H feje elvált a nyakától, és a földre esett.

Sesshoumaru kinyitotta szemeit, és mély lélegzetet vett. Lopva Masarura pillantott, aki békésen szuszogott mellette. A férfi szerencsére nem vett észre semmit. A fiú hátrahajtotta a fejét, és megpróbált nem gondolni szörnyű álmára, de tudta, hogy ezen az éjszakán már nem fog tudni újból elaludni.

Masaru jókedvűen szívta be a friss levegőt. Szép napnak néztek elébe, kora reggel lévén még nem volt olyan hőség. A férfi számára érthetetlen volt, unokaöccse miért mogorvább a szokásosnál is jobban. Szokása szerint megpróbálta egy öleléssel üdvözölni a fiút, de Sesshoumaru most is résen volt. Rövid közelharc után Masaru rosszallóan csóválta meg a fejét. Egyszer úgyis sikerülni fog!

Sesshoumaru elgondolkozva nézte az eget. A sasdémon még mindig ott körözött felettük. A három zsoldos ezek szerint még nem adta fel. Egy Norang és egy Neko is volt köztük – jutott eszébe Sesshoumarunak. Velük lehet, hogy még meggyűlik a baja. A kínai klánjára nem emlékezett.

Ami pedig még bosszantóbb volt, az az volt, hogy Sesshoumaru egy másik démon jelenlétét is érezte Masaruén kívül. A ismeretlen szagából ítélve egy fiatal nő volt. Pár órája kezdte követni őket, de még semmit nem csinált, úgyhogy Sesshoumaru nem érezte magát különösebben fenyegetve.

A lány ellenben egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. Éles szemével már látta Tianjin körvonalait, addig meg már alig egynapi út volt hátra. Az Inuk semmi jelét nem adták fáradtságnak vagy gyengeségnek. A lány szeretett volna könnyű munkát végezni, de halogatni sem akarta a dolgot. Jobb lett volna suttyomban mögéjük lopózni, mikor alszanak, és kedvenc pengéjével elnyisszantani a nyakukat, de úgy látszik, ezzel elkésett. A démonok kipihentnek látszottak, biztosan közvetlen azelőtt aludtak, mielőtt még követni kezdte volna őket. Bosszantó volt, de kénytelen lesz szemtől-szembe kiállni ellenük.

Ami nem nagy baj. Úgyse lesz semmi esélyük.

A lány hihetetlen sebességgel kirohant rejtekhelyéről, és késével Sesshoumaru szívét vette célba. Két másodperccel később a fiú döbbenten vette észre, hogy két vad szempárral néz farkasszemet. Kardjával még pont sikerült megállítania a pengét, ami kétségkívül egy pillanat alatt megölte volna, ha nem veszi észre időben. Ámulatba ejtette követője gyorsasága. Ilyen fürgeséget még a Norangoktól sem tapasztalt, és úgy tűnt, a lányt nem bátorította el, hogy terve kudarcba fulladt. A következő pillanatban már méterekre állt Sesshoumaruról, és elgondolkozva méregette.

Masaru csak pislogni tudott. Ő nem is észlelte a lányt közeledni, mire meglátta, már közvetlen unokaöccse előtt állt. Most megint eltávolodott tőle, de Masaru nem bírta követni a tekintetével.

A lány eközben egyre bosszúsabb lett. Áldozata erős volt, de nem ez zavarta. Visszaemlékezett két nappal ezelőtti találkozójára megbízójával.

- Nem lesz egyszerű dolgod – mondta a kínai. – Sesshoumaru Japán leghatalmasabb démonainak egyike.

- Japáné – vetette közbe a lány fensőbbségesen. – Nem Kínáé.

Wang elmosolyodott.

- Szeretem az önbizalmadat, Ming Min – bókolt a lánynak. – De szeretném, ha most az egyszer óvatos lennél. Sesshoumaru csak egy fegyvert hord magánál, de az épp elég veszélyes. Különleges aurát észleltem a kardjából áradni… de hogy pontosan mire képes, azt még – szerencsére – nem tapasztaltam meg. Van egy társa, Masaru, vele nem érdemes foglalkoznod. Sesshoumaru előszeretettel változik át teljes démoni alakjába, hogy megfélemlítse ellenfeleit. Tényleg elég rémisztő…

- Nem nekem – emelte fel büszkén a fejét Ming Min.

- Ahogy gondolod. Csak állítsd meg, mielőtt Tianjinbe ér…

Hát igen. Akárhogy is emlékezett, arról nem esett szó, hogy Sesshoumaru igencsak jóképű. Ming Min némi sajnálatot érzett a fiú iránt, hogy ilyen fiatalon kell meghalnia. Újból támadásba lendült, most teljes erejével. Tőrével most Sesshoumaru karját célozta meg. A fiúnak sikerült elhajolnia a penge elől, de döbbenten vette észre, hogy egy shuriken áll ki a lábából.  
Ming Min jót mulatott a démonon. Vajon az lepte meg, hogy a saját országa fegyverét fordította ellene, vagy nem is látta, mikor eldobta? Valószínűleg az utóbbi. Ming Min sikerének egyik titka az volt, hogy kétkezes volt. Ellenfelei egytől-egyig a jobbjára figyeltek, miközben a baljával észrevétlenül sebezte meg őket.

Egy újabb suhintás, és Sesshoumaru arcából ömleni kezdett a vér. Most viszont résen volt, és elkapta Ming Min bal karját, ami a szíve felé döfött. A lány ekkor egyenesen a szemébe nézett. – Milyen szép – gondolta magában Ming Min. Kár lenne őt elpusztítani.

Kitépte magát a fiú szorításából, majd a következő pillanatban már el is tűnt.

- M-most hová lett? – hebegte Masaru, aki halálosan meg volt rémülve. Unokaöccse arcáról még mindig csurgott a vér, és a férfit ez komolyan aggasztotta. Még senkit nem látta megsebezni unokaöccsét.

- Elment – közölte Sesshoumaru, és felnézett az égre. Már a lány illatát is csak halványan érezte. Hozzá hasonló ellenféllel még nem találkozott. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy a lány sokkal ügyesebb és tapasztaltabb volt nála, és bizony könnyen otthagyta volna a fogát. Minél előbb Tianjinbe kell érniük. Nem szívesen kockáztatott volna még egy ilyen összetűzést. Szórakozva végigsimított az arcán. Vajon miért menekült el a lány?

Ming Min idegesen harapdálta az ajkát. Mégis mi történt vele? – Tudom, tudom! Nem fogom másodszorra elrontani! – ordította a sasnak, ami szemrehányóan nézett le rá. Megborzongott, mikor visszaidézte az eseményeket. Nem hitte volna, hogy a fiú egyetlen érintése ilyen hatással lesz rá. Mégis, megtörtént a lehetetlen: Sesshoumaru teljesen elcsavarta a fejét. Olyan férfias volt, mikor megragadta a karját! Ming Min gondolatai elkalandoztak, és ábrándozni kezdett. Vajon milyen lehet az ölelése? Megint megborzongott. Sesshoumarunak erős karjai voltak. És szép szemei. És magas termete. Biztosan izmos a kimonója alatt is.

Ming Min megrázta a fejét. Hogy eshetett bele? Hiszen még a hangját sem hallotta. Mégis csodálta a fiút. Eddig egyetlen áldozata sem mutatott ilyen bátorságot és rátermettséget, mint Sesshoumaru. Muszáj lesz megismernie. Sesshoumaru elrabolta a szívét. Itt az ideje, hogy most ő raboljon el tőle valamit!

Wang nem hitte el, amit látott. Ming Min, Kína legveszélyesebb bérgyilkosa életben hagyta Sesshoumarut. Ming Min! Aki sohasem hibázott! Mi üthetett belé? Tudhatta jól, hogy a sas szemén keresztül figyeli őt, és teljesen nevetségessé teszi magát.

Összeszorított fogakkal nézte, ahogy a lány újból megközelíti a két démont. Jobb lesz, ha most nem baltázza el.

A bérgyilkos egyre közelebb és közelebb lopózott, most már sokkal óvatosabban, mint első alkalommal. Sesshoumaru nem is vette észre. Ming Min szeme kicsit elidőzött a fiún, majd egy villámgyors mozdulattal befogta Masaru száját, és eltűnt vele a fák között.

Wang a haját tépte dühében. Mégis mi járt a lány fejében? Világosan elmondta neki, hogy Masaru elrablásával nem jutottak semmire. Ming Min akkor kinevette, és közölte, hogy ő sosem tett volna ilyet. Nyilván szórakozott vele.

Sesshoumaru hihetetlenkedve nézett abba az irányba, ahol Masaru eltűnt. Alig látott egy villanást, és unokabátyjának máris hűlt helye volt. Most nem érezte az ismeretlen lány jelenlétét, de biztos volt benne, hogy ez is az ő műve volt. Sesshoumaru alig hallhatóan sóhajtott egyet. Ezt már másodszorra játszották el vele, és kezdte unni. Szokása szerint leült egy fa tövébe, és várt.

Masaru kétségbeesetten kapálózott. Miért mindig őt kell elhurcolni? Legutóbb legalább eszméletlen volt, jelen helyzetben viszont… Egy lány húzta, vonszolta magával, és olyan erősen tartotta, hogy semmi esélye nem volt a szabadulásra, bármennyire is erőlködött. Ming Min másik karjával a száját fogta be, úgyhogy még tiltakozni sem tudott. Ez… elég kellemetlen volt. Sőt, kínos.

Pár perc után – ami örökkévalóságnak tűnt a megszégyenült Masarunak – Ming Min lejjebb ereszkedett, és egy tisztáson ért földet. A férfit még mindig szorosan tartotta, és a fülébe súgta:

- Ha nem próbálsz meg elmenekülni, nem esik bántódásod. Egyetlen rossz mozdulat viszont, és a halál fia vagy. Ne feledd, és gyorsabb vagyok.

- Ezt nem kellett volna mondanod. Férfiúi önbecsülésem már így is romokban hever – sóhajtotta Masaru, amint megszabadult elrablója szorításából. – Mit akarsz tőlem? Ha arra akarod rávenni Sesshoumarut, hogy az életemért cserébe forduljon vissza, csalódást kell okoznom. Nem fogja megtenni.

Ming Min leült a férfival szemben, és közel hajolt hozzá.

- Mondj el minden Sesshoumaruról! Mindent!

Masaru zavartan pislogott.

- Ő egy nemesvérű, erős démon…

- Ezt már tudom! – hurrogta le a lány. – De milyen a személyisége? Mik a céljai? Milyen lányokat szeret?

Szóval erről van szó – vigyorodott el Masaru. – Elmondok róla mindent, ha te is válaszolsz néhány kérdésemre.

- Persze, csak mondd már!

- Sesshoumaru szófukar, komor és barátságtalan – közölte a férfi kíméletlenül. – Miért támadtad meg?

Ming Min kicsit hátrahőkölt.  
- Tény, hogy egy szavát sem hallottam – jegyezte meg elgondolkozva. A kérdést meg sem hallotta. – Bár nem is volt nagyon lehetőségünk beszélgetni… De biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő egy nagyon kedves fiú, ha jobban megismeri az ember.

- De akkor miért támadtad meg? – értetlenkedett Masaru.

- Ja, az csak a megbízás miatt volt – felelte könnyedén a lány. Tényleg annyira ügyes, mint ahogy láttam?

- Bizony az – bólogatott Masaru. – Ezzel ellensúlyozza értelmi képességeit, amik igencsak szegényesek…

- Csak az irigység beszél belőled! – legyintett erre a lány. – Hiszen milyen hamar észrevette a trükkjeimet! Nem mindenki kap észbe ilyen gyorsan…

- Na jó. De a tájékozódási képessége akkor is szánalmas! – vágott vissza Masaru. – És nem beszél egy idegen nyelvet sem.

- Nem baj, én beszélek japánul. Lefogadom, hogy mindenben megértenénk egymást…

- Már ha hajlandó egyáltalán beszélni – jegyezte meg epésen a férfi. – Bár, ha gondolatolvasó is vagy, akkor talán van esélyed. Talán.

- Titokzatos és sejtelmes – dorombolt Ming Min, semmibe véve a japánt. – Tökéletes. Fantasztikus férfi lehet.

- Igen, valóban az – vallotta be Masaru, félretéve féltékenységét. – Egy szeretnivaló, goromba tökfej. Érzelmileg gyökér, és mégis, mi mindent tesz a barátnőjéért…

Ming Min fájdalmasan felnyögött.

- Szóval van barátnője… hát, nem lep meg a dolog. Biztos nagyon népszerű a lányok közt. Mi a neve a kedvesének?

Masaru megmondta neki.

- Hivalkodó és csicsás név – döntötte el Ming Min, és magában már H meggyilkolásának részleteit tervezgette.

- Nem hallottál róla semmit? – faggatta a férfi. – Már több mint két hónapja kutatjuk.

- Elszökött talán?

Masaru színpadiasan sóhajtott. – Szomorú történet… Szegény lányt elrabolták a gonosz koreaiak. Egyik nap még együtt nézték a naplementét, másik nap pedig Sesshoumaru szeme előtt mészárolták le fél családját, térde kényszerítették, és végig kellett néznie, ahogy kedvesét elhurcolják… - a férfi jobbnak látta, ha kiszínezi kicsit a történteket.

- Szegény – sajnálkozott a bérgyilkosnő, és látszott rajta, hogy mélyen megrázták Masaru szavai.

- Azóta már nem a régi az én drága unokaöcsém – törölt le egy nemlétező könnycseppet a férfi. – Bánatában nem eszik, nem alszik…

Ming Min hallgatott. Némán, szomorúan üldögéltek még egy darabig, majd hosszú csend után a lány felállt.

- Hát, nekem még sok dolgom van – mondta.

- Elmész? – nézett rá Masaru.

- Muszáj – felelte a lány. – Még meg kell ölnöm egy farkasdémont. Sok szerencsét kívánok az unokaöcsédnek… Minél előbb találjátok meg a lány, hogy újból boldog legyen.

Mire Masaru pislantott egyet, már el is tűnt. A férfinak csak később jutott az eszébe, hogy semmit sem tudott meg a lánytól.

- Hol voltál? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru, mikor Masaru visszatért. – Ki volt ez a lány?

- Ja, csak az egyik régi szeretőm – legyintett Masaru. Valamiféle reakciót várt volna a fiútól, de csalódnia kellett. Sesshoumaru csak nézett rá, és nem szólt semmit.

- Azért támadott meg téged, mert féltékeny volt – folytatta a férfi pókerarccal. – De már elintéztem a dolgot. Nem fog többet zaklatni!

És így is lett. Ming Minről nem hallottak többé, és másnap elérték Tianjin városát. A zsoldosok nagy bajban voltak.


	18. 18  Tianjin híres városa

Sesshoumaru mélyet szippantott a levegőből. Az egész várost átjárta a tenger sós illata, ami keveredett a gyümölcsök és zöldségek szagával, amik az út mentén sorakoztak különféle kelmékkel és selymekkel együtt. Az árusok hangosan kínálgatták portékáikat, és fáradhatatlanul alkudoztak mindenkivel, aki bármit is venni akart tőlük. Sesshoumaru halkan felsóhajtott. Valahogy mindig sikerült olyan időpontban a halandók közelébe kerülnie, mikor azok a leghangosabbak és legidegesítőbbek voltak. Kétségkívül megint ünnepeltek valamit, és jókedvüknek az iszonyatos forróság sem tudott gátat szabni.

Pár méterrel arrébb frissen fogott halak várták a vásárlókat, szörnyű bűzt árasztva. Sesshoumaru nagy ívben kikerülte a helyet, és elégedetten nézte, ahogy a halandók utat nyitnak neki. A démonokat ugyan Tianjinben sem látták szívesen, de mivel azok gyakori vendégek voltak, a helyiek némileg fesztelenebbül viselkedtek, mint ahogy az ilyenkor szokás, de azért tartották a tisztes távolságot. Sesshoumarunak ez tökéletesen megfelelt.

Csak tudná, hova lett Masaru.

A férfi kihasználta az első adandó alkalmat, otthagyta unokaöccsét, és elvegyült a tömegben. Minden bizonnyal már végigkóstolta az összes fellelhető borfajtát, és „felszedett pár dögös csibét", ahogy ő mondaná.

Kicsit messzebb, északra a dombok közt magasodott a Norangok kastélya. Az épület hagyományos kínai stílusban épült, teteje díszesen kunkorodott, a bejáratot pedig aranyszínű oroszlánszobrok őrizték. A palotának volt valami hátborzongató légköre, amitől Sesshoumaru kellemetlenül érezte magát. Mintha fölötte az ég is sötétebb lett volna, de lehet, hogy csak képzelődött.

Már épp kezdte volna élvezni a magányt, mikor Masaru előbukkant a semmiből, és megragadta a karját.

- Itt vannak – közölte vele a férfi halálravált arccal.

- Kik? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru unottan.

- A Mennyei Hatalom Három Legyőzhetetlen Zsoldosa! – hörögte Masaru.

- Ne szórakozz.

Sesshoumaru elutasítóan hátat fordított unokabátyjának, és gyanús démonok után kezdett kutatni tekintetével. Ki is szúrt pár érdekes figurát, és azok is kíváncsian méregették őt, a messzi földről jött idegent, de nem úgy tűntek, mint akiknek bármi közük van a Norangokhoz.

- Ők a nagy múltú Tien klán tagjai – súgta Masaru. Sesshoumaru ekkor jött rá, honnan ismerősek neki a démonok: hajviseletük és bőrszínük kísértetiesen hasonlított az egyik zsoldoséra, akit, ha jól emlékezett, Wangnak hívtak.  
Tekintete most arra a démonra irányult, aki a tömegben utat törve magának igyekezett feléjük. A fiatal férfi is Tien klánbelinek tűnt, sötét haja és napbarnított arca is erről árulkodott. Mikor odaért Sesshoumaruhoz, intett neki, hogy tartson vele. A fiú habozás nélkül követte. A kínai egy félreeső utcácskába vezette őt és Masarut, és fojtott hangon beszélni kezdett.

- Japánok vagytok, igaz? – kezdte hibátlan kiejtéssel. Masaru bólintott. – És a Norangok ellenségei?

A két rokon egymásra nézett. Ki ez a fickó, megbízhatnak benne? Sesshoumaru végül úgy döntött, nincs mitől tartaniuk, és biccentett egyet.

- Ettől tartottam – sóhajtotta az idegen. – Már várnak titeket.

- Tudták, hogy jövünk? – szisszent fel Masaru.

- Még nem tudjuk, ki vagy – mondta vele egyidőben Sesshoumaru.

A férfi idegesen nyelt egyet.

- E-elnézést – mondta. – Fang vagyok a Tien klánból, és csak segíteni akarok nektek. Bizonyára láttátok a társaimat. Miattatok vannak itt.

Masaru fájdalmasan felnyögött. Egyre kevésbé tetszett neki a dolog.

- A Tien klán a Norangok első számú szövetségese – folytatta Fang. – De nem fognak megtámadni, amíg nem próbálsz bejutni a palotába. Viszont figyelnek téged, és amint egy rossz mozdulatot teszel… - megcsóválta a fejét.

- Ezt miért mondod el nekünk? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru, mert gyanúja egyre fokozódott. A férfi valahonnan nagyon ismerős volt neki. És ami még furább volt, innen, közelről már érezte, hogy a szagába valami más is keveredik… Neko és rókadémon vér szaga. Lehet, hogy összeverekedett egy Nekoval, és azt érzi. De a kitsune szagát mi magyarázza?

- Nem szándékozom elárulni a klánomat – folytatta Fang. – Ezért nem segíthetek nektek. De a Norangok lemészárolták a családomat. Ott teszek a nyavalyásoknak keresztbe, ahol tudok. Te talán elég ügyes vagy, hogy megdöntsd az uralmukat. Ezért kérlek, menj el. Most semmi esélyed nem lenne.

Nincs akcentusa – jött rá Sesshoumaru, aki még mindig nem tudta hova rakni a férfit. Talán mesterkedik valamiben. De miért állna neki érdekében, hogy ő eltűnjön innen?

És akkor hirtelen beugrott neki.

- Ichitaka – mondta halkan.

Fang köhögött, hogy leplezze zavarát. – Hogy mondtad? – kérdezte látszólag könnyedén.

- Ez a neved, nem? – nézett rá Sesshoumaru. – Már korábban is gondolkodtam rajta… Mikor először találkoztunk. A társad, Wang igazított minket útba. Volt vele egy másik férfi… és volt ott egy Norang is, mint később megtudtam. Vele és Wanggal másodszorra is találkoztam, mikor elrabolták az unokatestvéremet. A harmadik férfi viszont nem volt sehol, csak egy Norangot láttam helyette. Próbálod elrejteni, de egy kitsune szagát érzem rajtad. Félvér vagy, ugye? És tudod változtatni a külsődet.

Ichitaka hátrálni kezdett.

- Hogy jöttél rá? – kérdezte rekedten.

- A kiejtésedből érezni lehet, hogy japán vagy. A segítőkészséged pedig kísértetiesen hasonlított egy korábbi esetre – mondta Sesshoumaru, és Choi Yong-Minre gondolt, a fiatal Juhwang vezérre, aki szintén azon mesterkedett, hogy Sesshoumarut eltávolítsa a közelből. – Nektek áll érdeketekben, hogy ne érjek Tianjinbe.

- Mit fogsz most tenni? – kérdezte Ichitaka, és homlokán egy verejtékcsepp gurult végig.

Sesshoumaru elfordult.

- Semmit. – és eltűnt a tömegben.

*

- Mikor kezdtél gyanakodni? – faggatta Masaru unokaöccsét.

- Amikor azt állította, hogy a Tienek nem hagynák, hogy bejussak a kastélyba. Hazudott. Hagyták.

- Bent voltál? – tátotta a száját a férfi.

- Nem – vallotta be Sesshoumaru. – De megpróbáltam. Senki nem próbált megállítani. Őrök sem voltak.

Masaru mérlegelte a hallottakat.

- Nem láttalak – tűnődött. – Pedig egész végig a kastélyt figyeltem.

- Természetesen nem akartam felhívni magamra a figyelmet – nézett rá szúrósan Sesshoumaru. – Diszkréten csináltam.

Egy darabig csendben sétáltak, kerülgetve a mulatozó halandókat.

- Túl gyenge a youkim – szólalt meg végül Sesshoumaru kelletlenül. Masaru csodálkozva pillantott rá. Pont ő mondja magáról, hogy gyenge? Ez egyértelműen nem volt igaz, és még kevésbé volt jellemző a fiúra, hogy ezt hangosan ki is mondja. – A pajzs áttöréséhez legalább hússzor nagyobb aurám kellene hogy legyen – folytatta Sesshoumaru. Masaru elgondolkodott.

- Ha ez valóban így van, akkor maguknak a Norangoknak is elég körülményes lenne ki-be járkálniuk. Más megoldást kell találnunk…

Beszédét hangos dörgés szakította félbe. A föld megremegett a lábuk alatt, és Masarunak meg kellett kapaszkodnia unokaöccse karjában, hogy el ne essen. Körülöttük a halandók fejvesztve menekültek, mások hasra vetették magukat. A vidám hahotázás megszűnt, és rémült kiáltozás váltotta fel. Hamarosan az is megszűnt, és a városban síri csönd támadt. Az árusok hátrahagyták portékájukat, a táncosok is eltűntek. A tér másodpercek alatt teljesen kiürült.

Masaru egy helyben toporgott, mert nem értette, mi történik, Sesshoumaru pedig nem mozdult, mert nem állt szándékában elmenekülni semmi elől. Keresni kezdte a hang forrását, és hamarosan meg is látta.

A Norang a környék legmagasabb épületén állt, büszkén kihúzva magát. Mellkasát szörnyű páncél védte, alatta díszes koreai ruhát viselt. Hosszú, sötét haját befonva hordta, nyakán ott díszelgett a Norang klán jellegzetes tetoválása. De nem is ez volt a félelmetes, hanem a hatalmas bárd, amit a kezében tartott. Majdnem kétszer akkora volt, mint maga a tulajdonosa, és mégis, kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy a férfi jól tudja használni.  
Most meglengette a bárdot, és egyenesen Sesshoumarura mutatott vele.

- Én, Kim Sang-soo – kezdte, és még jobban kihúzta magát - , ezennel kihívom a Nagy Sesshoumarut egy élet-halál párbajra! Még kap tőlem egy esélyt, hogy mentse az életét, és elmeneküljön, mint egy gyáva kutya.

- Nem szándékozom ilyesmit tenni – morogta sötéten Sesshoumaru. Masaru már rég eliszkolt mellőle.

- Kár – mondta Sang-soo leereszkedően. – Úgy talán lett volna esélyed.

Azzal támadásba is lendült. Villámgyorsan Sesshoumaru előtt termett, és úgy lendítette meg a bárdját, mintha csak egy tollpihe lenne. Egy pillanat műve volt az egész, és Sesshoumaru karján máris mély seb tátongott.

Nem túl jó kezdés – gondolta a fiú, de tehetetlen volt. Időre lett volna szüksége, hogy kiismerje ellenfele mozdulatait, és felvegye a tempóját, de a koreai nem kegyelmezett neki. A fiú egyre több sebet kapott, és az se segített, hogy Masaru minden egyes alkalommal felsikkantott. Sesshoumaru kénytelen volt hátrálni, végül elugrott Sang-soo közeléből, és egy közeli ház tetején állt meg. A koreai gúnyosan elvigyorodott. Nem is eredt rögtön utána, hanem inkább megállt, és lassan végignézett a fiún. Az Inu több sebből is vérzett, ruhája pedig számtalan helyen elszakadt. Nem mindennap lehetett a „nagy" Sesshoumarut ilyen állapotban látni.

Eközben Sesshoumaru a lehetőségeit latolgatta. Ellenfele nem volt nála erősebb. De a tény, hogy a Norangokhoz tartozott, igencsak megnehezítette a dolgát. Harcmodora követhetetlen volt számára, és gyorsaságát sem tudta volna felülmúlni.

Mikor teljes démoni alakomban voltam, ijedtnek látszott – emlékezett vissza. Talán ezzel most is megfélemlítheti. Már épp készült volna átváltozni, mikor a Juh pulzálni kezdett. Sesshoumaru elgondolkozva nézett le a kardra. El sem tudta képzelni, jelen esetben mi hasznát vehetné. A kard viszont egyre erősebben lüktetett, bíztatta, hogy húzza elő. Sesshoumarunak nem volt sok ideje: Sang-soo újból üldözőbe vette. A fiú elfogadta a kard segítségét, és a Norangra szegezte.

Ő maga is meglepődött, mikor a férfi páncélja darabokra tört. Sang-soo hitetlenkedve nézett le mellkasára. Hiszen Sesshoumaru hozzá sem ért! Igaz, hallott már olyan fegyverről, ami képes volt messziről ölni, de azt hitte, csak legenda… Ha Sesshoumaru valóban birtokol egy ilyet, akkor nem lesz könnyű dolga.

A koreai hamarosan belátta, hogy jól gondolta. Ellenfele átváltott védekezésből támadásba. Még mindig nem volt képes közel kerülni hozzá, de már nem is kellett neki. Fordult a kocka: most Sesshoumaru sebezte meg őt.

Wang egyre kétségbeesettebben nézte a harcot. Végül elszánta magát: intett Ichitakának, kihúzta fegyverét, és csatlakozott a párbajhoz.

Sesshoumaru dühösen figyelte közeledtüket. Nem sokat tudott a kínai szokásokról – vagy koreaiakról, ha úgy tetszik -, de azt biztosra tudta, hogy amire a zsoldosok készülnek, az nem tisztességes.

- Ne félj bátyó, jövök! – kiáltotta Masaru felbuzdulva. Sesshoumaru nem volt benne biztos, hogy örül unokabátyja segítségének.

Úgy hitte, Masaru majd Ichitakát vagy Wangot tartóztatja fel, de tévedett. A férfi egyenesen Sang-soot vette célba, és – Sesshoumaru nem hitt a szemének – egész egyszerűen a hátára ugrott, és befogta a szemét.

A koreai ijedten elüvöltötte magát, és kapkodva próbálta lerázni magáról a férfit. Sesshoumaru nem bámult sokáig: kihasználta az alkalmat, és egy pillanat alatt lefegyverezte a másik két zsoldost. Wang kezéből egy laza mozdulattal kiütötte a kardot, Ichitakának pedig egy hatalmas ütést mért a fejére. A két démon semmi kihívást nem jelentett neki.

Mikor aztán Sang-soo megszabadult Masaru szorításától, Sesshoumaru kardjával találta szembe magát. A koreai dühösen szorította össze fogait. Úgy tűnt, hogy csatát vesztett. Élet-halál harcra hívta ki Sesshoumarut, és vereséget szenvedett. Felkészült rá, hogy élete aznap véget érhet, mégis, most elszállt minden bátorsága.

Sesshoumarunak viszont nem állt szándékában megölni a férfit. Csak állt, és elgondolkozva nézett rá. Végül leeresztette fegyverét, és tanácstalanul nézett körbe. Elég nagy felfordulást csináltak: a környéken több épület is megadta magát, és összedőlt. A földön szétgurult gyümölcsök és törött porcelánedények hevertek. A zöldségek egész szépen megúszták a dolgot – gondolta Sesshoumaru egykedvűen. A halandók mulatozása minden bizonnyal véget ért.

A démon megfordult, és – mintha mi sem történt volna – elindult a palota irányába.

- Várj!

Sesshoumaru megfordult, és Wanggal találta magát szemben. A kínai mélyen meghajolt előtte, és úgy szólt hozzá. – Most már látom, hogy hibát követtünk el. Fogadd őszinte bocsánatkérésemet.

Sang-soo is összeszedte magát, és csatlakozott társához. Ő is földig hajolt, és büszkeségét lenyelve mondta: - Köszönöm könyörületességedet, hogy meghagytad az életem. Hátralevő részében hajlandó leszek téged szolgálni, bármire is legyen szükséged.

Sesshoumaru zavartan pislogott. Az egész úgy hangzott, mintha valami szertartásnak lenne tanúja. Nem is nagyon tudott mit mondani.

- Talán tudnának segíteni abban, hogy bejussunk a palotába – jegyezte meg Masaru, és kárörvendően nézte, ahogy pár méterrel arrébb Ichitaka még mindig kótyagosan próbál felállni. Talán túl erőset ütöttem – gondolta Sesshoumaru.

- Minden igyekezetemmel azon leszek, hogy elintézhessem, Sesshoumaru – mondta Wang, és felegyenesedett. Sesshoumaru halványan elmosolyodott. Talán mégiscsak szerencsésnek mondhatja magát.


	19. 19  Tianjini csalódások

- Hányszor mondjam még el, hogy nem kém!

Wang egészen kikelt magából. Kivörösödött arccal üvöltözött klántársaival, akik gyanúsan méregették a jövevényeket.

- Mégis miért kéne hinnünk neked? – kérdezgették. – Te már nem tartozol közénk! Elárultad a saját családodat!

Wang úgy döntött, taktikát változtat.

- Mit árthatna nektek? – folytatta kicsit nyugodtabban. – Csak nyerhettek vele. Pont az ő youkija hiányzik, hogy betörhessetek a palotába. Mire vártok még?

A Tienek még mindig nem hittek neki.

- Elárulhatja a Norangoknak a haditervet – tétováztak.

- Ugyanmár! – kiáltott fel a kínai. – Mindenki tudja, miben mesterkedtek. Nem csináltatok belőle nagy titkot… Aki egy kicsit is odafigyelt, az észrevehette, hogy nyüzsögnek a városban a Tienek, akik a Norangok ősellenségei. A vak is láthatja, hogy készültök valamire!  
- És csak azért nem történt még semmi, mert a koreaiak nem hiszik, hogy veszélyt jelentenétek. Végülis semmi esélyetek nincs! De vele – mutatott most Sesshoumarura – sikerülhet! Japán egyik legrettegettebb démona veletek tart!

A Tienek enyhülni látszottak, és végül megengedték az idegeneknek, hogy csatlakozzanak. A gyűlés egy helyi fogadóban zajlott, a város szélén. A helyiségben volt vagy harminc démon, és egy halandó: a fogadós, aki igyekezett a szellemek kedvében járni. Sesshoumaru egy félreeső sarokban üldögélt, és elgondolkodva vizsgálgatta a kardját. Szokása szerint semmit nem fogadott el, amivel kínálták, és a vitába sem kapcsolódott be.

Vajon miért csak most fedezte fel a Juh igazi erejét? Idáig semmi hasonlót nem tapasztalt. Már el is könyvelte magában, hogy a kard harcra használhatatlan. Valamivel kiválthatta a kard titkos képességét, de nem tudott rájönni, mivel. Arra jutott, hogy a fegyver megérezhette, hogy komoly veszélyben van, és felszabadította rejtett energiáit. Muszáj lesz rájönnie a titkára.

- Szerencsésnek mondhatod magad – ült le mellé Masaru. – A kardodnak ritka képessége van. Az meg még szokatlanabb, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt felfedje… úgy látszik, elfogadott a mesterének.

- A mesterének?

- És még milyen fiatal vagy! – sóhajtott Masaru. – Apád büszke lenne rád.

Akkor kellett volna büszkének lennie, mikor még élt – gondolta Sesshoumaru.

Nem messze tőlük a három zsoldos tanácskozott.

- Minek kellett ebbe belekeverednünk? – morgolódott Ichitaka. – Segíteni! Egy Inunak!

- Tedd félre az előítéleteidet, Ichi – válaszolt Wang. – Négyszer próbáltuk megállítani… négyszer buktunk el. Először rájött a tervünkre, és meghiúsította azt. Elcsavarta Kína legveszélyesebb, hidegvérű bérgyilkosának a fejét. Átlátott Ichitaka álcáján. Aztán pedig kiderül, hogy a fegyvere csodálatos erővel bír… Akármi is a célja, lássátok be, az istenek mellette állnak!

- Talán ki akarja irtani a Norangokat – ábrándozott Sang-soo, aki még mindig nehezményezte, hogy klánja kitagadta.

- Ejnye, Sang-soo, nem szép dolog ilyet mondani a családodra…

A koreai és a japán ugratni kezdték egymást. Wang jókorát húzott az asztalon álló üvegből, majd Sesshoumaruékhoz lépett.

- Sikerült elérnem, hogy részt vehess az ostromban – mondta a fiúnak. – Hajnalban indulunk. Mi öten és még heten a helyiek közül hátulról törünk be. Te a Tienekkel mész előre, mi hátulról fedezünk.

- Hálás vagyok – mondta Sesshoumaru rekedten. Nem számított ilyen hasznos segítségre egykori ellenségétől, és kicsit meghatódott.

- Ti is harcolni fogtok? – csodálkozott Masaru.

- Nincs sok választásunk – húzta el a száját Wang. – Ha a Norangok megtudják, hogy nem teljesítettük a megbízást, nekünk úgyis annyi. Akkor már inkább nyíltan szembefordulunk velük. Hátha sikerül. Na meg a hírnevünknek is jót fog tenni…

Sesshoumaru ezt már nem hallotta. Úrrá lett rajta az álmosság, szemei lassan lecsukódtak. Várta a pihentető nyugalmat, az édes tudattalanságot, de az elmaradt. Helyette újból Japánban találta magát, szülővárosában. Minden irányból Norangok özönlöttek a főtérre, megszámlálhatatlanul sokan. Sesshoumaru nem emlékezett rá, hogy ennyien lettek volna. A koreaiak seregének élén Inutaisho állt, de ez cseppet sem tűnt neki furának.

Az Inuk vezére H-ra mutatott. A lány Sesshoumaru mellett állt, és búcsúzóul a fiúra mosolygott. A Norangok megragadták és elhurcolták. Sesshoumaru nem bírt mozdulni, tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy a lány eltűnik a szeme elől. Inutaisho diadalittasan vigyorgott, és a fiút elöntötte a gyűlölet.

Már épp azon volt, hogy a torkának ugrik, mikor egy kezet érzett a vállán, ami rázogatni kezdte. Sesshoumaru kinyitotta a szemét, és Masaru aggódó tekintetével találta magát szembe.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a férfi. – Csikorgattad a fogad.

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt. Kinézett az ablakon: már hajnalodott. Gyorsan elrepült az idő. A Tienek lázasan készülődtek, Masaru izgatottan toporgott. Most jött csak rá, mibe is keveredett.

- Muszáj nekem is jönnöm? – nyavalygott.

- Senki sem kényszerít – vetette neki oda Ichitaka, aki fegyverét élezgette nagy gonddal. Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy rokona úgysem hagyná ki a „bulit", úgyhogy nem is törődött panaszkodásával.

Az egyik Tien intett neki, hogy kövesse. Az elsők közt szálltak fel, és a hideg hajnali levegő felélénkítette Sesshoumarut. A városban mély csend honolt, a démonok halk suhanásán kívül semmit nem lehetett hallani. Csakhamar elérték a kastélyt, és Sesshoumaru érezte, hogy a pajzs átengedi őket. Csendben követte a Tieneket, akik a hátsó bejáratot vették célba. Egy lélekkel sem találkoztak. Akkor sem sietett senki eléjük, mikor kinyitották a kaput, és bemasíroztak.

Az épület néma sötétségbe burkolózott. A hálóteremben voltak, ahol a szolgálók és cselédek szoktak aludni. Most nem volt ott senki.

- Ezek a bitangok tudták, hogy jövünk, és valamit kieszeltek – morogták a Tienek.

A következő helyiség, amin áthaladtak, a konyha volt. Az aznapra elkészített fogások érintetlenül hevertek az asztalon. Sesshoumarunak rossz érzése támadt.

Telve vagy bánattal és keserűséggel.

- Valami nem stimmel – dörmögte a csapat vezetője. – Váljunk szét, és úgy nézzünk körbe.

A teremből három ajtó nyílt. Az egyik a szomszédos szárnyra mutatott, a másik a könyvtárra. A harmadik a konyhába vezetett vissza.

- Wang, ti menjetek jobbra. Ti pedig velem jöttök – intett társainak a vezér. Sesshoumarunak nem mondott semmit.

A démonok elsuhantak, a fiú pedig egyedül maradt. Megfordult és visszament a konyhába.

A helyiségben nagy zsákok sorakoztak, tele rizzsel meg babbal. Az egyik ki volt szakadva, és egy kövér patkány éppen jóízűen lakmározott a tartalmából. Egy másik sarokban nagy, fonott kosarak álltak. Sesshoumaru kíváncsiságból kinyitott egyet, de rögtön vissza is csukta: rohadt gyümölcsök szaga csapta meg az orrát.

_Gyere le hozzám… már vártalak._

Sesshoumaru nem hallotta a hangot, de a tudatalattijába beférkőzött. Tett néhány lépést, majd tétován megállt. A talpa alól mintha mozgolódást észlelt volna.

_Szabadíts ki, kérlek._

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve eltolta az edényeket, amik előtte tornyosultak a földön. Legnagyobb meglepetésére egy csapóajtót fedezett fel, ami a padlóból nyílt. Kamra – gondolta Sesshoumaru. Semmi érdekes. De akkor miért volt elrejtve?

Kíváncsisága nem hagyta nyugodni, így kinyitotta az ajtót és leereszkedett.

A kamrában mély sötétség honolt. Még Sesshoumaru démonszemének is kihívás volt átlátni a feketeségen. A fiú óvatosan lépett egyet, és rögtön fel is döntött egy edényt. A földre valami gusztustalan dolog ömlött ki cuppogva, és szörnyű bűzt árasztott. Halandók meg a visszataszító táplálékuk – gondolta Sesshoumaru, és gyorsan továbbállt. Még mindig nem látott semmit, de ez nem szegte kedvét. Úgy érezte, hamarosan találni fog valamit.

_Olyan közel…_

Kezével egy ajtót tapintott ki. Meglepően nehéz volt, minden erejét összeszedve tudta csak eltolni.

A teremben kicsiny lámpások világítottak, félhomályba borítva a helyiséget. Sesshoumaru ezt még zavaróbbnak találta: a sötét legalább nem bántotta a szemét.

Először fel sem tűnt neki, hogy hol van. Mikor jobban körülnézett, döbbent csak rá, hogy hova keveredett. A látványtól elborzadt.

Minden ugyanúgy volt, mint a konyhában. A kosarak viszont nem rizzsel, hanem emberi bensőségekkel voltak tele. Az asztalon kések és szúrószerszámok sorakoztak, meg egy edény, amiben gyanús folyadék úszkált. A falat helyenként vércseppek tarkították, egy távoli sarokban pedig valami fekete massza sötétlett. Sesshoumarunak megakadt rajta a tekintete. Undorodva próbálta róla levenni a szemét, de képtelen volt rá. Teste nem engedelmeskedett akaratának, és megindult a borzadály felé, pedig minden erejével tiltakozott ez ellen. Az ismeretlen dolog vágyott rá, hogy közelebb érjen, Sesshoumaru pedig képtelen volt megállni.

Már csak egy lépés választotta el az árnyéktól, mikor lábdobogást hallott felülről. Ez kizökkentette a transzból. Egyáltalán mit csinál itt? A többiek minden igyekezetükkel azon vannak, hogy megdöntsék a Norang uralmat, ő meg csak nézelődik.

Gyorsan felkapott egy lámpást, és elindult visszafele. Most látta csak, hogy az előző helyiségben mit borított fel: különböző állatok belei folytak szét a földön. Sesshoumarut talán életében először hányinger fogta el. Gyorsan bezárta maga mögött a csapóajtót, és kisietett a konyhából. A titokzatos lényre nem gondolt többet.

A Tien vezér magán kívül volt dühében. Sesshoumaru nem értette, mit mondott, de azt kiszűrte, hogy a dolog nem úgy sült el, ahogyan tervezték. – Nem volt bent senki – súgta neki Masaru. – A Norangok tudhatták, hogy jövünk, mert már előbb elmentek.

Sesshoumarun fásultság lett úrrá. Ez azt jelentette, hogy H-t is magukkal vitték. Minden, amin keresztülment, hiábavaló volt. Kezdhetik elölről a keresést…

- Fel a fejjel – veregette meg unokabátyja a vállát.

A friss levegő némileg nyugtatóan hatott rá. Reggel volt, néhány halandó már kint dolgozott a földeken. Reménykedve néztek fel az elsuhanó démonokra: ők sem szívlelték különösebben a koreaiakat.

A nap forrón tűzött Sesshoumaru arcába. Meddig kell még az álmait kergetnie? Miért pont H-t rabolták el? Ő csak azt akarta, hogy minden úgy legyen, mint régen. Olyan nagy kívánság volt ez? Visszakívánkozott abba az időkbe, mikor még minden idejét a lánnyal tölthette, és semmi, de semmi gondja nem volt. Boldog napok.

A téren még mindig nagy volt a felfordulás. A halandók nem vették a bátorságot, hogy odamerészkedjenek és feltakarítsák a csatateret. A kiborult áruk között egyetlen épen maradt kosárka árválkodott. Naranccsal volt tele. H kedvenc csemegéje – jutott eszébe Sesshoumarunak. Mélyen beszívta a gyümölcsök savanykás illatát. Kivett egyet a kosárból, és meghámozta. Beleharapott a gyümölcsbe, és várta a szétáradó édes ízt, ami majd enyhíti bánatát…

De a narancs keserű volt, nagyon keserű.


	20. 20  A Norang ajándéka

Megint ugyanaz a kép: a Norang hadvezér elvonszolja H-t, a lány segítségkérően nyújtja a karját… Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy csak álmodik, de ez nem tette kevésbé félelmetessé a dolgot. Nagy nehezen úrrá lett rettegésén, és kinyitotta a szemét. Megnyugodva látta, hogy még mindig Tianjinben van, messze rémálma színhelyétől.

- Hát felébredtél! – sietett elé Masaru, mikor kilépett a fogadóból. Az emberek ijedten rebbentek szét előtte: még jól emlékeztek az előző napi párbajra. A térről viszont már eltakarították a harc nyomait, és az élet zavartalanul ment tovább.

Masaru nem volt egyedül. A zsoldosok ott álltak mellette, és csak Sesshoumarura vártak.

- Utánajártunk egy kicsit a dolognak – kezdte Wang. – Mélységesen sajnáljuk a tegnapi kudarcot. Körbekérdezősködtem, és hallottam néhány érdekes információt.

- A Nagy Vezér nyugaton akar birodalmat teremteni, ezért csatlakozott Temüdzsin seregéhez.

- Temüdzsin?

- A mongolok fejedelme – magyarázta Ichitaka. –Vagy ahogy ők nevezik, Dzsingisz kán. Seregében egyaránt találhatóak démonok és halandók is. Elég sok gondot okoznak a kínaiaknak állandó fosztogatásaikkal. Kim Yong-suk valószínűleg azt reméli, hogy ha szövetséget kötnek, ő is részesül a meghódított területekből.

- Azonnal indulunk – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrően Sesshoumaru. – Nem lehetünk nagyon messze tőlük.

- Jobban tennéd, ha várnál egy-két napot – szólt utána Sang-soo. – Biztosan érzed te is. Nyakunkon a homokvihar.

Sesshoumaru valóban észrevette a változást. A levegő forró volt, és apró homokszemek szálldogáltak.

- Egy ilyen semmiség nem fog megállítani – nézett szúrósan a Norangra.

- Bátyó, te ezt nem tudhatod – mondta Masaru. – A homokvihar komoly dolog. Még a legedzettebb démonoknak is gondot okoz, hogy ilyenkor utazzanak. Maradjunk még egy kicsit.

- Közben meg Kim Yong-suk behozhatatlan előnyre tesz szert – morogta az Inu. – Szó sem lehet róla.

- Majd meglátod – legyintett Masaru, és visszasétált a fogadóba, hogy aludjon még egy-két órát.

És Sesshoumaru hamarosan belátta, hogy a férfinak igaza volt.

Pár órányira volt még csak a várostól, mikor elkapta a vihar. Egyik pillanatban még zavartalanul repült, a másikban pedig már a szemébe süvített a szél. Pár perc múlva már a környező fákat is nehezen tudta kivenni. A kavargó homok belement a szemébe, csípte az orrát és rátapadt a bőrére. Sesshoumaru védekezően az arca elé emelte a kezét, de már arra is képtelen volt, hogy kinyissa a szemét. A szél süvítésén kívül semmit nem hallott, és hamarosan le kellett szállnia, mert belátta, hogy ilyen körülmények közt repülni életveszélyes. Még emlékezett rá, hogy a közeli hegységnél látott egy barlangot. Ott talán megpihenhet kicsit. Vakon tapogatózva indult el, miközben próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a vihar dühöngését.

Hosszú óráknak tűnő percek után elérte a hegyoldalt. Már csak lépésekre volt a barlang bejáratától, mikor belebotlott valamibe. Leeresztette karját, és egy pillanatra kinyitotta a szemét. Egy férfi feküdt előtte, akit már majdnem teljesen betemetett a homok. Sesshoumaru lehajolt hozzá, és megérintette. Még élt. Mikor a férfi észrevette Sesshoumarut, halkan felnyögött, és a karját nyújtotta. A fiú felsegítette, és betámogatta a barlangba.

A hely nagyszerű menedéknek bizonyult. A bejárathoz ugyan nagy kupac homokot hordott a szél, de az üreg szerencsére elég mély volt ahhoz, hogy a démonoknak biztonságot nyújtson. Beljebb érve a dobhártyaszaggató süvítés csendes morajlássá csitult.

Az ismeretlent elhagyta ereje, és összeroskadt. Sesshoumaru most tudta csak jobban szemügyre venni. A démon középkorú lehetett, erős testalkattal. Szívós, rátermett fickónak tűnt, és Sesshoumaru nem is értette, hogy eshetett áldozatául a homokviharnak, amíg meg nem látta sebeit. Az idegen ruháját teljesen eláztatta a vére, és csúnya vágás éktelenkedett a combján, a hasán, és… Sesshoumaru akkor látta csak meg a tetoválást a férfi nyakán, és kicsit összerándult. Lehetséges, hogy az ellenségének nyújtott segítséget?

- Te vagy Sesshoumaru, igaz? – nyögte a Norang, és halványan elmosolyodott. Nem sok van már neki hátra – gondolta a fiú. – Megmentetted az életemet. Köszönöm.

Az Inu nem szólt semmit.

- A nevem Sadaham – folytatta a férfi zavartalanul. – Sokat hallottam már rólad. Tulajdonképpen mindenki rólad beszél. „A japán fiú, aki szembe mert szállni egy egész klánnal", így emlegetnek. Azt is mondják, hogy bolond vagy, amiért a bosszúddal üldözöl minket, amiért megpróbáltuk megdönteni apád birodalmát… Annyi biztos, hogy sok kellemetlenséget okoztál. Ha tudnák, hogy a nyomukban vagy…! Miért csinálod ezt? Japánból már kiüldöztetek minket, mit akarsz még?

Sesshoumaru némán nézte. Sadaham halkan kuncogott.

- Nekem aztán nyugodtan elmondhatod. Én már senkinek nem fogom tudni továbbadni – mutatott sebeire.

- Nem akarok bosszút állni – szólalt meg Sesshoumaru nagy sokára. Dehogynem – mondta egy kis hang a fejében. – Csak a barátomat akarom visszakapni. Három hónappal ezelőtt elraboltátok, és azóta nem láttam.

- Hiányzik?

Sesshoumaru összevonta a szemöldökét. Hát persze, hogy hiányzik neki a lány. Csak nem hiszi azt a Norang, hogy majd kiönti neki a szívét?

- Nekem is volt régen egy nagyon jó barátom – sóhajtotta Sadaham. – Úgyhogy sejtem, mit érzel.

- Nem hallottál róla? – kérdezte most Sesshoumaru. – A neve H, a sólymok klánjába tartozik.

- Egy lány? – lepődött meg a férfi. – Nem, nem tudok róla semmit. Azért mégis csak furcsa, hogy egy lánnyal barátkozol.

Mi ezen a furcsa – akarta kérdezni a fiú, de inkább csendben maradt. Csak azért sem fog egy Noranggal beszélgetni!

Sadaham nem hagyta békén. Úgy tűnt, elhatározta, hogy utolsó óráit kellemesen fogja eltölteni.

- Az egész hercehurca egy nőért – csóválta a fejét. – Reménytelen. Ilyen fiatalon még nem érdemes ennyi mindennek kitenned magad. Három hónap? Biztosan rettenetes honvágyad van.

- Nem kívánok hazamenni – felelte Sesshoumaru. Korábban már eltökélt, hogy soha nem megy vissza szülővárosába. Soha.

- Azt hiszem, megértelek – szólt Sadaham, mintegy kitalálva gondolatait. – Én sem úgy nézek már a klánomra, mint régen. Északra tartottunk, mikor váratlanul egy sivatagi homokszellem támadt ránk. Én szembeszálltam vele, és szörnyű tüskéivel megsebzett. Tulajdonképpen feláldoztam magam. Sikerült legyőznöm, de képtelen voltam tovább utazni. Ezért hát itthagytak.

Sokáig némán hallgatták a vihar tombolását.

- Több, mint barát, nem? – kérdezte végül Sadaham.

- Igen – vallotta be Sesshoumaru. Bár jelenleg azzal is megelégedett volna, ha csak egy pillanatra láthatja. – De nem magam miatt csinálom ezt.

- Furcsa – dünnyögte a Norang. – Gondolod, hogy a szerelem egy önző dolog?

- Nincs nagy tapasztalatom – szögezte le Sesshoumaru, mire a férfi megint kuncogni kezdett.

- Úgy véled, hogy a barátság különb érzés a szerelemnél? – kérdezgette tovább a fiút. – Na, avass be kicsit a gondolataidba.

- Amit iránta érzek, az a legteljesebb mértékben önzetlen és tiszta – mondta fensőbbségesen az Inu. – Nem leszek olyan, mint az apám.

Sadaham kérdően nézett rá.

- Odavolt a halandókért – folytatta kelletlenül Sesshoumaru. – Ezért aztán elvett egy halandó nőt, aki később szült egy félvért. Aki az én féltestvérem – emlékeztette magát. Még mindig nem szokott hozzá a gondolathoz. – Szörnyű élete lesz, ahogy az anyjának is. Apám tette megbocsáthatatlan.

- Jobb lett volna, ha meg sem szület – bólogatott egyetértően a Norang. – Bizony, az ember sokmindenre képes, hogy megkapja, amit akar.

Sesshoumarunak nem tetszett ez a megjegyzés, mert önmagára emlékeztette. Ő is ilyen lenne? Azért ment volna keresztül annyi mindenen, hogy megszerezze magának a lányt?

- Ilyen fiatal, és már milyen borúlátó – sóhajtotta Sadaham, aki megint olvasott gondolataiban. – Majd meglátod, barátom, ha jobban megismered a démonok lelkét, hogy nem minden olyan sötét, amilyennek látszik.

Sesshoumaru nem szerette, ha kioktatják, mert éppen elégszer hallotta már apját így beszélni, de ez most más volt. Volt valami varázsa a pillanatnak, ahogy ott ült, egy barlangban egy haldoklóval, aki mellesleg az ősellensége. Aztán beszélgettek, jelentéktelen és jelentős dolgokról, és Sesshoumaru úgy találta, hogy ez nem is olyan rossz dolog.

- Pár nappal ezelőtt még azon sajnálkoztam, hogy megtanultam japánul – vallotta be a Norang. – Hosszú évekig tanulmányoztam a nyelvet, de csak pár hetet tölthettem az országban. Most látom csak, milyen szerencsésnek mondhatom magam.

- Hidd el nekem, hogy nem minden fekete-fehér. Talán gonosznak tűnhetünk neked, de a mi helyünkben talán te is ezt tetted volna. Engem otthon vár a családom, de már soha nem látom őket viszont. Végül az ember rájön, hogy mik az igazán fontos dolgok az életben, de nekem már késő. Érzem, hogy már nincs sok hátra. Mintha a viharral együtt én is egyre gyengülnék…

Sadaham arcából kezdett eltűnni az élet, tekintete homályossá vált. Sesshoumaru borzasztóan sajnálta a férfit, és furcsa módon viszketni kezdett a szeme. A Norang megragadta a karját.

- Még mielőtt elmegyek, szeretnék adni neked valamit – suttogta erőtlenül. – Remélem, utad során hasznát veszed.

Sesshoumaru érezte, ahogy az energia beáramlik a testébe. Nem kérdezett semmit.  
Még pár percig így maradtak, és némán várták, hogy a vihar elvonuljon. Majd mikor a szél süvítése alábbhagyott, Sadaham kilehelte a lelkét.

- Jaj bátyó, annyira sajnálom! – rohant Sesshoumaru elé Masaru. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy veszélybe sodorhatlak. Azt mondják, évszázadok óta nem volt ekkora vihar. Én meg csak úgy elengedtelek! – siránkozott a férfi, és megkísérelte átölelni unokaöcsét.

- Belátom, kissé alábecsültem a természet erejét. – Sesshoumaru szelíden lefejtette magáról rokona karjait. – De legalább már tudom, hogy a Norangok nem járnak sokkal előttünk.

A remény sugara volt az, amit a fiú szemében látott? Masaru úgy látta, Sesshoumaru teljesen kicserélődött.

- Mi történt, mialatt távol voltál? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt.


	21. 21  Új remények

- Kérlek, engedd meg, hogy veled tartsunk! Jól ismerjük az országot, sok mindenben tudnánk segíteni – Wang már szinte könyörgött Sesshoumarunak, aki viszont hajthatatlan volt.

- Épp elég bajom van Masaruval is – utasította el a kínai ajánlatát a fiú. Igazán nem volt rá szüksége, hogy még ők is hátráltassák. Különben sem volt szüksége segítségre – győzködte magát. Majd Masaru megold mindent. Az utóbbi napok eseményei szinte minden érzelmet kiöltek Sesshoumaruból, unokabátyja már csak egy eszköz volt a szemében. Szükséges rossz, ahogyan magában fogalmazott. Hangosan persze nem mondott semmit, nem akarta megbántani a férfit. Még sokáig szüksége lehet a tudására és a tapasztalataira.

Wang még szólt pár szót búcsúzóul, a zsoldosok mélyen meghajoltak előtte, és biztosították afelől, hogy mindig hű szolgái maradnak. Sesshoumarut semmi nem tudta volna kevésbé érdekelni. Szó nélkül hátat fordított a Három Zsoldosnak. Masaru mentegetőzve magyarázott valamit a démonoknak, de Sesshoumaru durván félbeszakította.

- Fogd rövidre a mondanivalódat, Masaru. Máris indulunk.

- Legyen az unokaöcséd bármilyen goromba is, nem távozhat anélkül, hogy ne kapna tőlünk valamit ajándékba – súgta Ichitaka a duzzogó Masarunak. Tao mostantól kezdve mutatni fogja nektek az utat.

- Tao?

- Azt hiszem, már találkoztál vele – a férfi az égre mutatott. A zsoldosok régi jóbarátja, a sasdémon hangtalanul követte Sesshoumarut, aki már majdnem eltűnt a szemük elől.

- Az istenek segítsenek utatokon – folytatta Ichitaka, majd zavartan elfordult. – Meghibbantál, Ichi? – dörmögte saját magának. – Szerencsét kívánni? Egy Inunak?

- Neko létedre egész jófej vagy – felelte Masaru, és a két férfi cinkosan egymásra vigyorgott.

Sesshoumarut több dolog is aggasztotta. Az egyik a széllel volt kapcsolatos: egy újabb homokvihar illatát sodorta magával, és a fiú attól tartott, nemsokára meg kell valahol szállniuk. Most, hogy már tudta, milyen is egy homokvihar, nem szívesen kockáztatott volna meg egy éjszakát a szabadban.

A második dolog Masaru idegesítő nyavalygása volt. Mióta Sesshoumaru rájött, hogy emberi alakjában ugyan lassan halad, de tovább bír repülni, a férfi kénytelen volt saját maga boldogulni.

- Bátyó, én ezt nem bírom tovább! Vagy a hátadra veszel, vagy ájultan fogok lezuhanni, mint egy fecske, ami éppen szívrohamot kapott!

- Pofa be! – mordult rá Sesshoumaru ingerülten. Masaru ijedten hőkölt hátra, és nem szólt többet a fiúhoz.

Sesshoumaru a harmadik dolog miatt aggódott a legjobban. Mióta elhagyták a várost, tudta, hogy valami követi őket…vagy inkább csak őt. Csak egy megérzés volt, nem látott semmi gyanúsat. Először azt hitte, megint Ming Min eredt a nyomába, de aztán kétségei támadtak. Néha csak halványan érezte a lényt, néha viszont félelmetesen közel. Már-már hallani vélte, ahogy a nyakába liheg, de amikor hátrafordult, csak a felhőket látta maga mögött. Masaru morcosan pillantott vissza rá, ő sem vett észre semmit.

Biztos csak képzelődtem – gondolta Sesshoumaru.

- Falu jobbra – dörmögte Masaru, mikor már közelről érezték a vihart. Talán találunk egy lakatlan házat a település szélén – reménykedett Sesshoumaru. Akkor egyáltalán nem kellene halandókkal társalogniuk. Csak annyi menedékre lenne szükségük, hogy a homok ne menjen bele a szemükbe, és hogy kényelmesen elférjenek.

Nem volt szerencséjük: a hazafelé igyekvő parasztok kiszúrták őket. Teljes sebességgel rohanni kezdtek, közben ordítva figyelmeztették társaikat a veszélyre.

- Nem lehet minden olyan egyszerű, mint Tianjinben – próbálta vigasztalni Masaru unokaöccsét, mikor látta, hogy az milyen fájdalmas képet vág. Úgy tűnt, az összes halandó kicsődült a házakból, mikor tudomásukra jutott a démonok érkezése. Sesshoumaru összeszűkült szemekkel nézte a kisgyerekeket, akik anyjuk mögé bújtak. Miért nem terelik őket vissza a házakba? Nem féltik őket a szülők? Persze ő és az unokabátyja békés szándékkal jöttek, de ezt a halandók nem tudhatták…vagy mégis? Sesshoumarunak úgy tűnt, mintha néhányan integetnének neki.

Mikor aztán leszálltak, elszabadult a pokol. Egy pillanat alatt körbevették őket, és a démonok csak ámulni tudtak. A halandók vidáman karattyoltak, félelemnek nem adták jelét. Sesshoumarunak elsötétült a tekintete. Néhány gyerek a prémjét próbálta éppen megmászni, mások a kardját tapogatták. Hogy merészelték őt megérinteni? Hát semmit nem tanítottak nekik a démonokról?

A vihar egyre jobban közeledett. Ezt a halandók is észrevették, és továbbra is barátságosan beinvitálták a szellemeket a közeli házba. Sesshoumaru Masarura nézett, aki megvonta a vállát. Ő is ugyanolyan tanácstalan volt, mint fiatalabb rokona.

A helyiség egy borozó-féleség volt, már amennyire Sesshoumaru ki tudta venni. A halandók széles mosollyal az arcukon kínálgatták őt mindenféle itallal. Masaru döbbenten vette észre, hogy a fiú elfogadja az egyik csészét.

- Mi ütött beléd? – hápogta a férfi. – Te soha nem iszol! Főleg nem olyan italt, amik halandók kínálnak fel!

- Ezt máshogy nem lehet kibírni – nézett végig Sesshoumaru az összegyűlt emberseregen, és belekortyolt a borba. Förtelmes íze volt.

Ebben a pillanatban látta meg a lányt, aki a tömegben utat törve magának igyekezett feléjük. A levegőben szállongó homokszemcsék teljesen eltompították Sesshoumaru érzékeit, de nem volt szüksége a szaglására, hogy megállapítsa, a lány nem halandó. Ugyanazt az egyszerű öltözéket viselte, mint az emberek, mégis kitűnt közülük sejtelmes aurájával és ezüstszín szemével.

A hangja is túlviláginak tetszett, mikor üdvözölte a jövevényeket. A nő Masaru figyelmét is felkeltette, és elbűvölten nézte.

- Hwan-Hye vagyok, üdvözöllek titeket a faluban – mondta a lány. – Sesshoumaru és Masaru, ha nem tévedek?

Az előbbi egy szavát sem értette, az utóbbi pedig még mindig megigézve bámulta az idegent, így egyikük sem válaszolt.

- Biztosan meglepődtetek – nevetett zavartan Hwan-Hye. – Már vártunk titeket, habár nem hittük volna, hogy ilyen hamar ideértek.

- Vártatok minket? – sikerült kinyögnie Masarunak.

- Egy héttel ezelőtt egy kereskedő érkezett keletről, és érdekes híreket hozott. Elmondása szerint két japán démon az országot járva segít a rászorultakon, nem törődve a veszélyekkel…

Sesshoumaru bosszankodva vette észre, hogy Masaru képtelen levenni a szemét a lányról. Mivel róla teljesen elfeledkezett, a fiú járkálni kezdett a helyiségben. A halandók néha vállon veregették, amit ő közömbösen tűrt. Az egyik asztalnál egy magányos férfi szórakozottan rajzolgatott az asztalra. Sesshoumarunak rögtön H jutott róla az eszébe, és hogy bánatát elnyomja, nagyot kortyolt a csészéből, amit még mindig a kezében tartott. A bornak most még szörnyűbb íze volt, mint első alkalommal, így a fiú a következő pár percet azzal töltötte, hogy kitalálja, hogyan szabadulhatna meg a csészétől feltűnésmentesen.

- Érdekes figura – jegyezte meg Hwan-Hye, miközben figyelte, ahogy Sesshoumaru egy közeli vázába önti a bort, úgy gondolva, hogy senki sem látja. – Azt mondod, hogy ő volt az, aki azt a kislányt, Chuntaot megmentette a démontól?

- Bizony ő – bólogatott Masaru, és közben megfeszítette izmait, mintha csak az ő érdeme lett volna. – A Norangokat is ő tartja rettegésben.

- Rendes fiú lehet.

- Ne higgy a látszatnak! Egy irigy kutya! – kiáltott fel Masaru. – Eszébe sem jutna bárkinek is segíteni, ha neki magának ne fűződne hozzá érdeke.

Sesshoumaru meg volt elégedve magával. Az immár üres csészét lerakta egy üres asztalra, és újból járkálni kezdett. Sikerét viszont nem sokáig élvezhette: pár lépés után arra eszmélt, hogy egy újabb csésze van a kezében. A vendéglátó halandók nem hagyták, hogy szomjazzon. Amint meglátták, hogy elfogyott a bora, újra töltöttek neki.

- És te mit csinálsz itt, emberek közt? – kíváncsiskodott Masaru, miután elmesélte H történetét.

- Segítek nekik – válaszolta bájosan Hwan-Hye. – Értek egy kicsit a gyógyításhoz, és távol tartom a kisebb szellemeket. Véleményem szerint a halandók és a démonok egyenrangú lények – jelentette ki büszkén. – Ha folytonos csatározás helyett segítenénk egymásnak, sokkal békésebben élhetnénk.

- Ismertem valakit, aki ugyanúgy gondolkodott, mint te – mondta tűnődve Masaru, de azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy a szóbanforgó démonnak ez lett a veszte.

Eközben a lerészegedett parasztok megpróbálták Sesshoumarut bevonni egy nagy, boldog, közös táncba.

-… és ha belegondolsz, mennyivel jobban élhetnének a halandók, ha csak egy démon lakna velük falvanként! Nem kellene tartaniuk a kegyetlen szellemektől és a fenyegető mongoloktól sem.

Masaru elismerő hümmögése inkább a lány mellbőségének szólt, mint az elméletének, de Hwan-Hye ezt nem vette észre, és egyre jobban fellelkesült.

- Tudtam! Amint megpillantottalak, láttam rajtad, hogy te is közülünk való vagy! Szereted a halandókat, ugye?

- Persze! – vágta rá a férfi. – Különösen azt szeretem bennük, hogy olyan, ööö, kedvesek és aranyosak! – meg csökkentagyúak és puhányak, folytatta gondolatban.

Sesshoumaru egyre dühösebben figyelte, ahogy unokabátyja Hwan-Hye-nek udvarol. Miközben teszi a szépet, addig talán H éppen haldoklik! Hogy van képe ilyenkor szórakozni! Az bezzeg eszébe sem jutna, hogy pár vigasztaló szót szóljon hozzá, Sesshoumaruhoz… Mert – bár a fiú nem szívesen vallotta be magának – nagy szüksége lett volna egy kis biztatásra. Azt a tényt, hogy korábban milyen hideg volt rokonával szemben, figyelmen kívül hagyta.

Fáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát. Az utóbbi két nap egyszerűen szörnyű volt. Mintha csak most jött volna rá, mire is vállalkozott, milyen reménytelen is az egész. Hangulatán az éjszakánként rátörő rémképek is sokat rontottak. Akárhányszor lehunyta a szemét, újra és újra átélte azt a borzalmas pillanatot, mikor utoljára látta H-t…

Masaruval kapcsolatban tévedett. A férfinek igenis feltűnt unokaöccse savanyú hangulata, és odajött hozzá. – Hé bátyó, hogy ízlik az itteni bor? – viccelődött. Már tudta nagyon jól, hogy hiába faggatná a fiút, úgysem tárulkozna ki előtte, így próbálta tréfával elütni a dolgot. – És miért lógatod az orrod? Itt ez a sok muris ember…

Miért vagyok ilyen ingerült mostanában? – gondolkozott Sesshoumaru. Masaru nem ezt érdemelte. Össze kellett szednie magát, és kicsit kedvesebben viselkedni.

- Nem is tudom – mondta, miközben próbált magyarázatot találni saját szeszélyességére. – A palotában… volt egy terem. Sötét dolgokkal kísérletezhettek ott, mert tele volt emberi szervekkel. Csak eszembe jutott, ennyi az egész. – Valójában nem tudtak kiverni a fejéből. A sötét árnyat nem említette.

- Ne izgasd magad emiatt, bátyó – vigasztalta Masaru. – Csak Hwan-Hye-nek ne említsd, mert odáig van a halandókért. Szerinte a szellemek azért vannak, hogy segítsék őket.

- Pont, mint apám – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru.

- Hát igen. De ami sokkal fontosabb: az apja Dzsingisz seregének egyik ezredének a hadvezére. – Masaru elégedetten vigyorgott: szavainak hatása nem maradt el. Sesshoumaru mindig érzelemmentes arcára most kiült a döbbenet.

- A pasasnak koreai révén nem volt egyszerű dolga – folytatta Masaru önelégülten. – De sikerült magát felküzdenie, és most Dzsingisz kán egyik legmegbízhatóbb alattvalója. Hwan-Hye az elsők közt volt, aki értesült róla, hogy a sereg még pár hétig vár, mielőtt még nyugatra indulna hódítani. Embereket toboroznak. Dzsingisz kánt és Kim Yong-Suk-ot testőrök sokasága védi, a közelükbe sem tudnál jutni… hacsak – sandított Masaru hamiskásan – valahogyan nem sikerül bejutnod a seregbe, majd felküzdened magad a testőrségbe…

Sesshoumaru kis híján eltátotta a száját, de még időben észbekapott. Hwan-Hye-re nézett, aki vidáman intett neki.

- Megpróbálhatjuk – mondta a fiú, visszanyerve lélekjelenlétét. Hosszú idő után ez volt az egyetlen jó hír, amit kapott, és elhatározta, hogy nem fogja veszni hagyni a lehetőséget.


	22. 22  A legjobb barát

Sesshoumaru nem kis bosszúságára Masaru teljesen belehabarodott a lányba. A fiú elismerte magában, hogy Hwan-Hye kivételesen csinos, de ez még nem volt ok arra, hogy unokabátyja hülyét csináljon magából. Szégyentelenül hencegett hőstetteivel, miközben fájdalmasan nyilvánvaló volt, hogy csak kitalálja az egészet. Hwan-Hye-t ez láthatóan nem zavarta különösebben, mosolyogva hallgatta a férfi meséit. Sesshoumaru figyelmét az sem kerülte el, hogy a lány időnként vágyakozó pillantást vet Masarura.

- Apám tanított meg rá, hogyan bánjak az emberekkel – mondta. – Azért is csatlakozott a mongol sereghez, hogy gátat szabjon a démonok kegyetlenkedésének. Dzsingisz kán ráébredt, hogy nagyszerűen ért a halandók nyelvén, és ez még az előnyükre válhat. A seregbe most már nem csak démonokat vesznek be, az embereknek külön ezredük van. Apám befolyásának köszönhetően Dzsingisz kán megtiltotta katonáinak a fosztogatást és a céltalan gyilkolást.

- Ez mind nagyon szép – csevegett vidáman Masaru. – És nemsokára találkozhatunk is ezzel a nagyszerű emberrel!

Valóban, már közel jártak a határhoz. A mongolok Kína legészakibb részén táboroztak le, hogy onnan toborozzanak újoncokat. Sesshoumaru alig bírta kivárni, hogy odaérjenek.

- Nem igyekeznétek jobban? – mordult rá társaira, akik mögötte haladtak. – Szánalmasan lassan haladunk.

Masaru lenyelte ingerült válaszát, és helyette barátságosabb hangnemet próbált megütni.

- Nem gondolod, hogy túlzásba esel, Sessh? – kérdezte óvatosan. – Mindjárt odaérünk, különben sem szükséges sietnünk, hiszen már tudjuk, hogy a mongolok még egy darabig nem mennek sehová.

- Az idegeimre mész – mondta fojtott hangon Sesshoumaru, és saját maga is meglepődött. Ezt valóban ő mondta volna?

Hwan-Hye megérezte a japán közti feszültséget, és sokáig nem szólt semmit.

A kínos csend szerencsére nem tartott sokáig: pár perc múlva meglátták a tábort. A mongoloknak valóban hatalmas seregük volt, ameddig szem ellátott, mindenhol sátorok sorakoztak. Középen állt a vezér, Dzsingisz kán lakosztálya, amit lovas katonák sokasága őrzött. Ellentétben a többi katonával, akik pihentek vagy gyakorlatoztak, ők nem mozdultak. Szemükkel veszélyforrás vagy gyanús alakok után kutattak, és hamarosan ki is szúrták a jövevényeket. Hwan-Hye-t felismerhették, mert nem adták jelét, hogy meg akarnák őket állítani. Az egyik őr lustán beszólt egy közeli sátorba, mire Hwan-Hye apja lépett ki belőle, két halandóval az oldalán. Sesshoumaru rögtön tudta, hogy őt keresik; közte és a lánya közti hasonlóságot nehéz lett volna nem észrevenni.

- Ne felejtsd el, mit beszéltünk – súgta Masaru. Sesshoumaru kelletlenül bólintott. Hogy is tudná elfelejteni…

- Figyelj rám jól, bátyó! Nem mondhatod el senkinek, hogy miért vagy itt! Ha megtudják, hogy a Nagy Vezér meggyilkolását tervezed, halott vagy!

- Erre már én is rájöttem – felelte hidegen Sesshoumaru, majd mikor látta, hogy Masaru még mindig kényelmetlenül feszeng, hozzátette: - Egy szót sem fogok róla szólni. Senkinek.

- Nem csak erről van szó – toporgott a férfi. – Ahhoz, hogy bekerülj a testőrségbe, nem elég gyanún felül állnod, mindent el kell követned, hogy a többiek megbízzanak benned és felnézzenek rád!

- Számítok a segítségedre – mondta erre Sesshoumaru, mire Masaru idegesen harapdálni kezdte az ajkát.

Mi üthetett belé? – töprengett a fiú, miközben Hwan-Hye bemutatta őket az apjának. Masaru terve végülis az volt, hogy úgy tesznek, mintha minden vágyuk az lenne, hogy a szerencsétlen halandókat segítsék. Mintha nem lenne már az is elég megalázó, hogy holmi szedett-vedett seregbe kényszerülnek beállni, még egy halandóimádó démonnak is bájologniuk kell majd.

Legalább Masarunak nem lesz ezzel semmi gondja. Csak érted teszem, H-san – gondolta Sesshoumaru.

- Szóval ti vagytok az új tagok – mérte őket végig hűvösen Young-Hye.

- Én nem, csak az unokaöcsém – mutatott Masaru Sesshoumarura. Young-Hye összeszűkült szemmel nézett a fiú szemébe, aki állta a pillantását.

- Miből gondolod, hogy méltó vagy hozzánk? – kérdezte tőle hirtelen a férfi japánul. Sesshoumaru kicsit meglepődött. Azt hitte, mindenkit szívesen látnak. Hogy lehet az, hogy a halandókat úgy toborozzák, neki pedig, a nagy démonnak, kérdéseket tesznek fel?  
Pont azért, mert te nem vagy akárki – motoszkált egy hang a fejében. Látja rajtad, hogy nemesi családból származol, éppen ezért tesz próbára.

- Már hallhattál apámról, Inutaishoról, aki Japán legerősebb démonai közé tartozott. Tőle és az ország legjobb tanítómestereitől tanultam hosszú évekig. Háromféle harci taktikát űzök mesterszinten, és még további ötöt sajátítottam el… - kezdte magabiztosan.

- Nem éppen erre gondoltam, de ha már ennyire dicsekszel a harctudásoddal, lássuk, mit tudsz valójában – szakította félbe könnyedén Young-Hye, és rögtön támadásba lendült. Sesshoumarut ez nem érte meglepetésként. Korábban is minden oktatója ezzel kezdte a bemutatkozást, és már hozzá volt szokva. Rutinosan ugrott el a hadvezér támadásai elől, és lustán csapott egyet a kardjával. Úgy gondolta, ha nem fedi fel valódi erejét, nem fog gyanút kelteni. Olyan démon benyomását akarta kelteni, aki még sokat fejlődhet: mekkora lesz a meglepetés, ha majd pár hét múlva teljes erejével harcol!

A terve nem vált be, Young-Hye nem kegyelmezett neki: egyre gyorsabban és egyre kíméletlenebbül szórta rá csapásait, és a fiú hamarosan kénytelen volt összeszednie magát, hogy védekezni tudjon. Nem baj, legalább lesz alkalmam kipróbálni az új képességeimet – gondolta Sesshoumaru. A Juh – t átvette a másik kezébe, és a jobb karjára kezdett koncentrálni. Ujjai zöld fénnyel kezdtek izzani, majd hirtelen egy energiakorbács csapott ki belőlük. Sesshoumaru ellenfelére célzott, és sikerült is megsebesítenie a férfit.

- Hát ilyet meg mióta tud? – hallotta Masarut csodálkozni. Young-Hye is meglepődött.

- Ez egy Norang technika – állapította meg, és arcán most először érdeklődés tükröződött. – Méghozzá igen ritka. Kitől tanultad?

- Megmentettem egy Norang életét, és hálából megtanította nekem. – Sesshoumarut melegség járta át, mikor Sadahamra gondolt.

- Nagyon érdekes – jelentette ki Young-Hye. – Főleg, mivel úgy hallottam, nem igazán szívleled őket.

Az álcámnak annyi – gondolta keserűen az Inu. A férfi ezek szerint már hallott a kisebb-nagyobb kalandjairól, ami nem túl meglepő, tekintve, hogy milyen messzire eljutott a híre. A Nagy Vezér pedig pont itt tartózkodik… Nem kell hozzá sok ész, hogy valaki összekapcsolja a két dolgot.

-… de mást is hallottam rólad – folytatta váratlanul a hadvezér. – És őszintén szólva, azok nagyon meggyőztek. A Norangok bajkeverő népség; nem csoda, hogy összetűzésbe keveredtél velük. Hanem tedd félre az ellenérzéseidet! Itt nem fogsz velük találkozni. És bár Kim Yong-Suk a legjobb barátom, nem fogok szólni, hogy itt vagy.

Most már csak arra kell ügyelnem, hogy ne lásson meg – vonta össze a szemöldökét Sesshoumaru. Nem lenne jó, ha véletlen egymásba botlanának.

- Azért mégiscsak furcsa, hogy a vezér egyedül van itt – jegyezte meg Masaru. – A klán többi tagja hol van?

- Hát ti aztán jól le vagytok maradva! – nevetett fel Hwan-Hye. – A Nagy Vezér hetekkel ezelőtt lemondott minden hatalmáról, a klán felségterületét pedig felosztotta a fiai közt.

- Yong-Suk mostanában sokat gyengélkedett – folytatta komoran a lány apja. – Most épült fel egy hosszú betegségből, de még nem bír talpraállni. Ha erejére nem is, az eszére most is számíthatunk.

Ez egyre jobb lesz – mosolyodott el magában Sesshoumaru. Messziről látta is az ágyasok sátrát, amit természetesen rengetegen őriztek. Nem baj, majd ha ő is egy lesz a testőrök közül, nem lesz nehéz bejutnia. Masaru is erre gondolhatott, mert idegesen tördelte a kezét. Biztosan attól tart, mi lesz, ha kiderül a cselük – gondolta a fiú.

De Masarunak teljesen máson járt az esze. Sesshoumaru nem tudhatta, de a férfi éppen élete egyik legfontosabb döntését készült meghozni.

- Gyere, megmutatom, hol fogsz lakni – intett Young-Hye. Sesshoumaru szótlanul követte. Jó sokáig gyalogoltak, ezalatt volt ideje alaposan körülnéznie. A seregnek mindenféle nemzetiségű démon a tagja lehetett, és halandók is helyet kaptak. A sátrakat is vegyesen lakták, látszólagosan teljes békességben. De vajon meddig marad ez így?

Végül elérték a tábor szélét, ahol az újoncok kaptak helyet. Young-Hye egy szegényes kinézetű sátorra mutatott. Sesshoumaru óvatosan bekukkantott új „otthonába", és megállapította, hogy félelme beigazolódott. Bent két halandó lopta a napot, és morogva takarták el szemüket a beszűrődő fény elől.

Milyen megalázó.

Az Inu őszintén remélte, hogy nem kell majd sok időt a társaságukban töltenie. Főleg, mivel kínaiak révén egy szavát sem értenék.

Young-Hye-nek még rengeteg dolga volt, úgyhogy ott is hagyta a tanácstalan fiút.

- Miért nem mész és ismerkedsz össze az új barátaiddal? – bökte oldalba Masaru vigyorogva.

- Mert nem értenék, mit mondok – felelte Sesshoumaru lassan, tagoltan, hogy unokabátyja is megértse.

- Ja, csak ennyi a baj? Ismételd utánam… - Masaru ártatlan képpel tanítani kezdte mit sem sejtő rokonát, miközben Hwan-Hye halkan kuncogott. Sesshoumaru igyekezett megjegyezni a mondatot, hiszen bármikor rákényszerülhet, hogy Masaru nélkül kell boldogulnia. Bár azt még nem is sejtette, milyen hamar.

Végül minden bátorságát összeszedve belépett a sátorba. A halandók most már dühösen ültek fel, hogy jól leteremtsék azt, aki másodszorra meri őket megzavarni. Mikor meglátták, hogy egy démon áll előttük, hátrahőköltek. Ijedtségük addig tartott, míg Sesshoumaru el nem ismételte nekik, amit Masarutól tanult. A halandók egymásra néztek, majd kitört belőlük a röhögés.

- Masaru! – csattant fel dühösen Sesshoumaru. Hogy lehetett ilyen ostoba? Eszébe se jutott, hogy unokabátyja megtréfálhatja.

- Mit mondtam? – lépett a vihogó férfi elé.

- Azt... hogy „Én, Csökkentagyú Sesshoumaru, szeretek női ruhákban járkálni" – nyögte a férfi, mire Hwan-Hye-ből is kirobbant a nevetés. Sesshoumaru lesajnáló pillantást vetett rájuk, majd faképnél hagyta őket.

Másnap kürtszóra ébredt: ez volt az ébresztő a táborban. Míg szobatársai nehézkesen, mogorván kászálódtak fel, addig Sesshoumaru nem teketóriázott sokat. Alig várta, hogy bebizonyítsa, mennyire méltó a testőri posztra. Előző nap végigjárta az egész tábort, és bizony nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy attól, hogy a vezér közelébe kerüljön, még nagyon messze van. Ha belátható időn belül viszont akarja látni H-t, rögtön el kell kezdenie feljebb lépkednie a ranglistán.

- Bátyó, mindenki a reggeli tornához készülődik – lépett mellé Masaru.

- Nagyszerű. Igyekezzünk, hogy el ne késsünk – mondta Sesshoumaru, rá sem nézve, és arrafele tartott, amerre a legtöbb katonát látta csoportosulni.

- Ne… Sessh, én nem jövök – próbálta Masaru magára vonni a figyelmet.

- Gondoltam, hogy nem fűlik hozzá a fogad – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru, de még mindig nem nézett hátra.

- Azért jöttem, hogy elbúcsúzzak.

Sesshoumaru döbbenten torpant meg. Csak nem akarja Masaru pont most itt hagyni? Mikor a legnagyobb szüksége van rá? – Miért? – kérdezte, és próbálta leplezni ijedtségét. Biztos csak pár napra megy el, amíg a sereg el nem indul nyugatra – jutott aztán eszébe. Talán csak fel akarja fedezni a környéket, mielőtt továbbállnak. Masaru korábban is járt már Kínában, ismerősei is lehetnek itt, akiket szeretne meglátogatni…

- Hwan-Hye-vel sokat beszélgettünk – felelt Masaru. – És képzeld, egy csomó dolog közös bennünk! Mindkettőnk szereti a kalandot, az ismeretlen, új dolgokat. Mindketten idegenek vagyunk ebben a hatalmas országban, amiből még alig láttunk valamit. Mennyi minden vár még felfedezésre! Bejárjuk egész Kínát, megnézzük a sivatagot, ellátogatunk a hegyekbe – közösen. Ez volt a terv. Végül úgy döntöttünk, nem is lenne olyan rossz megöregedni… közösen.

Masaru idáig nem merte felemelni a fejét, de most egyenesen Sesshoumaru szemébe nézett.

- Nagyon őszinte leszek hozzád. Nem hiszem, hogy megtaláljuk azt a lányt – Sesshoumaru tiltakozni készült, de Masaru félbeszakította. – Már négy hónapja keressük, bátyó. Bármi történhetett vele. Idáig minden értesülésünk vaklármának bizonyult.

- De most…! – próbálta őt meggyőzni Sesshoumaru.

- Én már feladtam – közölte vele Masaru könyörtelenül. – Nem bírok rá többet gondolni!  
A férfi könnyekkel a szemében átölelte a fiút, aki most kivételesen hagyta magát. Még mindig nem akarta elhinni, hogy elválnak útjaik. A megrökönyödést aztán csalódottság és fájdalom váltotta fel. Masaru szeretetteljesen végigsimított a hátán és néhány biztató szót motyogott, de Sesshoumaru meg sem hallotta. Egyre csak az járt a fejében: - Most mi lesz velem?

Még akkor is kábult volt, mikor Hwan-Hye megjelent, és megfogta Masaru kezét. Az Inu hosszasan tanulmányozta az arcát. A lány szemén látni lehetett, hogy őszintét, odaadóan szereti az unokabátyját. Hát persze – döbbent rá Sesshoumaru az igazságra. Hiszen milyen figyelmesen hallgatta a férfi meséit, milyen jól szórakozott rajtuk… Az elejétől fogva tudta, hogy semmi sem igaz belőlük, de meglátta Masaruban azt az életerőt, talpraesettséget, ami belőle, Sesshoumaruból mindig is hiányzott…

Sápadtan nézte, ahogy a pár kéz a kézben felszáll, majd eltűnik a szeme elől.


	23. 23  A hadvezér és az újonc

Sesshoumaru némán állt, még mindig képtelenül arra, hogy felfogja, mi történt. Mindig is egyedül volt, és már rég megtanulta, hogy csak magára számíthat, de most… Most már nemcsak egyedül volt, hanem magányos is, pedig soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer még hiányozni fog neki Masaru. A férfi elment, hogy új életet kezdjen, ő pedig itt maradt, társ nélkül, egy idegen földön, idegen emberek közt, akik nem érthetik meg őt, de még nem mehet haza… haza? Hiszen ez a szó már semmit nem jelentett számára, nem? Mi várná otthon? Neki kellett volna átvennie a hatalmat, de ő nem törődött vele. Unokatestvérei már bizonyára felosztották egymás közt a Birodalmat.

_Nincs hová menned._

Sesshoumaru érezte, ahogy elönti a félelem… nem is, a kétségbeesés. Olyan hirtelen hasított belé, hogy egy pár pillanatig levegőt se kapott. Tehetetlenül küzdött az érzés ellen. Ehhez hasonlót még soha nem tapasztalt, ez egyáltalán nem volt rá jellemző, miért érezte most mégis úgy, hogy rögtön elhagyja minden ereje?

Nem, még nem jött el az idő, hogy feladjam – gondolta, miután visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét. Nem hagyhatja cserben H-t csak azért, mert Masaru elment.

_Az a mocsok._

- Dühösnek látszol.

Sesshoumaru csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Young-Hye közvetlenül mellette áll. Vajon mióta figyelte őt? A hadvezér szigorú szemei mintha a gondolatait olvasta volna. A fiú tudta, hogy nagyon óvatosnak kell lennie. Úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna a megjegyzést. – A tornára igyekeztem.

- Felejtsd el a tornát – válaszolta Young-Hye. – Az csak a halandók számára van.

- De én démonokat is láttam – ellenkezett Sesshoumaru, mert nem akarta elhinni, hogy hülyét csinált volna magából.

- Ah, jól láttad. – A fiú valamelyest megnyugodott. – Én utasítottam őket, hogy csatlakozzanak. Tudod, ők problémás démonok: még nem értették meg igazán, mit is jelent az „együttműködés". Ez egy lecke számukra.

Sesshoumaru rögtön megértette, mire céloz, és kicsit jobb hangulata lett tőle. Ezek szerint a seregben nem volt akkora az összhang a két faj között, mint ahogy azt beállították. Igenis vannak hozzá hasonló szellemek, akik nem gondolják, hogy az együttélés lehetséges. És mennyire igazuk van! – gondolta. Ezek a bolondok nem látják az igazságot, de ő, Sesshoumaru már sokmindent megtapasztalt. Azok a szerencsétlenek kénytelenek együtt edzeni az emberekkel, hogy jobban megismerjék és megszeressék őket, hát ez…szánalmas…

- Szerencsére veled nem lesz ilyen probléma, ugye? – nézett rá Young-Hye kérdően, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban.

- Természetesen nem – felelte Sesshoumaru, és nem hazudott. Ha a véleménye különbözik is a hadvezérétől, nem fogja azt kifejezésre juttatni, annál ő sokkal okosabb. De mit tegyen most, hogy magára vonja a figyelmet? – Ha van valami, amiben segíteni tudok…

- Tanítani foglak – vágott közbe Young-Hye. – Vedd megtiszteltetésnek. Csak azokkal vagyok hajlandó foglalkozni, akik igazán érdemesek rá. Az utóbbi háromszáz évben egyetlen tanítványom volt.

Mégis mit képzel magáról ez az ember? – gondolta magában Sesshoumaru, elfojtva gúnyos mosolyát. A hadvezér nem tudhatta, de a fiú a legkiválóbb démonoktól tanult, így nem fog tudni sok újdonságot mutatni. Bár az is igaz, hogy Young-Hye eléggé megszorongatta korábbi párbajuk során.

- Nem fogok veled elnéző lenni csak azért, mert a nagy Inutaisho fia vagy – folytatta a hadvezér. – Vedd tudomásul, hogy itt mindenki egyenlő. Ha nem felelsz meg a követelményeimnek, nem foglalkozom veled tovább. Meg is ölhetnélek, ha úgy akarnám.

Mintha képes lennél rá – sóhajtott magában a fiú. Young-Hye igazán nagyra van magával. Ez talán még hasznára válhat.

- Elfogadod az ajánlatomat? Nem fogom még egyszer megismételni.

- Igazán nagylelkű tőled. Elfogadom, és igyekezni fogok – hajolt meg alázatosan az Inu, miközben végig a következő lépését tervezgette.

- Ne vedd a dolgot félvállról – utasította Young-Hye fensőbbségesen. – A tanulás az egész napodat igénybe fogja venni. Elvárom, hogy éjszaka is rendelkezésre állj, ha úgy adódik. A legjobb az lesz, ha ideköltözöl. Menj, és köszönj el a társaidtól.

Biztos arra a két halandóra céloz – kapcsolt a fiú. – Nem hiszem, hogy erre szükség lenne – mondta ki hangosan is. – Még nem nagyon volt időm, hogy összeismerkedjünk…

- Nem? – csodálkozott a vezér. – Pedig hallottam, amit rólad beszéltek. „Vicces figura", vagy mit is mondtak…

Na, szép – forgatta a szemét a fiú. Ezt még megkeserülik. Ő aztán minden volt, de vicces nem. De legalább most megszabadul tőlük. – Hát jó. De nem tudom, hogy mondják azt kínaiul, hogy „viszlát".

- Még sokat kell tanulnod. Most még megmondom, de ne várd, hogy tolmácskodjak is neked! – morogta fenyegetően Young-Hye. Sesshoumaru alaposan megjegyezte a szót, majd visszasietett a sátorba. A két ember még mindig az ágyban heverészett, láthatóan nagy gondot okozott nekik az ébredés. Bágyadtan néztek a fiúra, aki elismételte Young-Hye szavait. Az egyik halandó zavartan köhécselni kezdett, a másik elfordult. Jól leplezték, de Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy alig bírják ki, hogy ne röhögjenek föl hangosan. Egy utolsó, lesajnáló tekintetet vetett rájuk, majd kilépett a sátorból.

Young-Hye lett volna az utolsó, akiről elhitte volna, hogy képes ilyen gyerekes tréfát művelni. Azt hitte, ilyesmi csak Masarunak jutna az eszébe. Sesshoumaru elhaladt a tornázó katonák mellett, és alaposan szemügyre vette őket. A démonok lustán teljesítették a feladatokat, arcukon pedig méla undor tükröződött, ahogy elnézték az izzadó halandókat.

A hadvezér türelmetlenül várta, miközben leplezetlenül vigyorgott. – Na, elköszöntél tőlük? – kérdezte kajánul.

- El – hagyta rá Sesshoumaru, ügyelve rá, hogy hangja ne áruljon el semmit. Nem akarta megadni a férfinek azt az örömet, hogy lássa bosszúságát. Young-Hye arcáról lefagyott a mosoly, és értetlenkedve nézett rá. Megvonta a vállát, majd intett a kezével, hogy kövesse. Számtalan sátor előtt haladtak el, és Sesshoumaru elégedetten vette észre, hogy egyre közelebb kerülnek a tábor központjához. Természetesen Young-Hye nem engedte a Nagy Vezér közelébe, őt és Sesshoumarut még mindig elválasztották a testőrök, a hadvezérek és az idősebb katonák sátrai.

- Azt ajánlom, hogy pihenj le –szólt Young-Hye a fiúhoz. – Tudom, hogy most keltél – tette hozzá, mikor látta, hogy az Inu tiltakozni készül. – Ne is hidd, hogy hagylak majd lustálkodni. Csakis azért mondtam, mert korábbi tapasztalataimból rájöttem, hogy a próbáimat aligha fogod túlélni, ha nem vagy elég kipihent – mosolyodott el gúnyosan.

- Próbák? – kérdezett vissza Sesshoumaru, akit a vezér fenyegetése teljesen hidegen hagyott.

- Miért, azt hitted, minden további nélkül nekiállok a tanításodnak? – horkant fel a férfi. – Nem, előtte alaposan felmérem, mit tudsz. Az első próbán egyébként már túl vagy.

Szóval már akkor felfigyelt rám – emlékezett vissza a fiú korábbi párbajukra.

Le kell törnie Young-Hye magabiztosságát. Nem hagyhatja, hogy továbbra is úgy kezelje, mint egy tudatlan kisgyereket. Bizonyítania kell.

- Nincs szükségem pihenésre – mondta ki hangosan. – Ha így sem sikerül letennem a próbatételt, nem vagyok érdemes a figyelmedre.

A vezér kicsit meghökkent. – Én ilyet nem mondtam. Még a legerősebb démonok sem…

- Ez nem a te elvárásod, hanem az enyém – magammal szemben! – vágott közbe Sesshoumaru. Egy darabig farkasszemet néztek, majd Young-Hye elvigyorodott.

- Látom, magasra teszed a lécet. Jól van, ambiciózus vagy, ezzel nincs semmi baj. Majd megtörsz, ha túl leszel megmérettetéseimen. Addig még élvezd a magabiztosságodat, de ne emlékezz: én figyelmeztettelek. Még sokat kell tanulnod. – A férfi megfordult, és elindult a központ felé. –Még van egy kis elintéznivalóm. Addig pihenj, vagy tedd magad hasznossá. Nemsokára visszajövök, addig készülj fel.

- Furcsa egy gyerek – mondta Young-Hye később, Kim Yong-Suk társaságában. A Nagy Vezér figyelmesen hallgatta barátját, miközben nekiállt elfogyasztani reggelijét.

- Megpróbáltam ráijeszteni, de mintha nem is figyelt volna rám. Persze, lehet, hogy a büszkesége miatt nem mutatja, de én tudom, hogy fél. Látnod kellett volna, milyen képet vágott, mikor az unokabátyja otthagyta. Érezni lehetett rajta, hogy retteg.

- Szóval ő a nagy Inutaisho leszármazottja, mi? – mondta elgondolkodva a volt Nagy Vezér. – Nagyon szeretnék vele találkozni.

- Majd ha teljesen felépültél. Nem akarok kockáztatni. Bár megértelek, a fiú nekem is felkeltette az érdeklődésemet. Van benne valami… Nem teljesen őszinte velem. A lányom azt állítja, a halandók miatt van itt, hogy segítsen rajtuk, de én ezt nem hiszem.

- Pedig az apja is szerette az embereket – vetette közbe Yong-Suk.

- És ezért utazott volna el egészen idáig? – nézett rá Young-Hye. – Nem, neki más célja van. Először persze azt gondoltam, a klánját akarja megbosszulni azzal, hogy megöl téged. De aztán megemlítettem neki a nevedet. Meg se rezzent. Ő valaki más miatt jött. Rendkívül türelmetlen, olyan, mintha… valamiféle küldetése lenne.

- Hagyod, hogy itt maradjon? – szegezte barátjának a kérdést a volt vezér.

- Egyelőre – sóhajtotta Young-Hye. – Nem látom akadályát. Lehet, hogy csak képzelődöm. Ártani nem árthat neked, hiszen testőrök százai védnek. Azonkívül, be kell valljam, hajt a kíváncsiság. Ki akarom deríteni, mit titkol. És nekem elhiheted, ki is fogom! – kiáltott fel. – Idáig senki nem járt túl az eszemen, és ezután sem fog! Láttam a szemén, hogy nem vesz komolyan. Még egy darabig hagyom, hadd higgye azt, hogy ő van fölényben, de aztán… Túl büszke ahhoz, hogy kimutassa az érzelmeit, de majd én megtöröm. Kíváncsi vagyok, meddig bírja.

Azzal a hadvezér egyetlen mozdulattal kiürítette poharát.


	24. 24  Első próba: A Tisztító Tűz

24.

Sesshoumaru nagyon, nagyon türelmetlen volt. Új lakhelyéről egyenesen rálátott az ágyasok sátrára, és le nem vette róla a szemét. Azt várta, hogy H kilépjen onnan, és találkozzon a tekintetük, hogy tudathassa a lánnyal, hogy nem felejtette el, és az első adandó alkalommal kiszabadítja.  
De a sátorból nem lépett ki senki. Ez érthető – gondolta a fiú egykedvűen. Azt már tudta Dzsingisz kánról, hogy a szeretőit még a napfénytől is óvja.

És Young-Hye még mindig nem volt sehol. Az Inu kezdte magát egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezni. Céltalanul járkált a sátra körül, miközben a többi katona érdeklődve figyelte őt. Sesshoumaru megjelenése valóban feltűnést keltett, még Japánban is sokszor megbámulták. Idegeneknek furcsának tűnhetett hatalmas prémje, amit büszkén viselt jobb vállán, otthon viszont a legtöbben tudták, hogy ez az Inu klán ismertetőjele. Sesshoumaru már egészen kicsi korában viselni kezdte. Máig emlékezett rá, hogy milyen büszke volt, mikor a messziről érkezett démonok is megismerték. Akkor szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy nemesi család tagja. Ez az érzés később persze egyre halványult, főleg apja halandóimádata miatt, de Sesshoumaru nem panaszkodott. Származása miatt nem sokan mertek vele kikezdeni, és ő ennek őszintén örült. A nagyapja egy kötekedő farkasdémonnak esett áldozatul, és a fiú a halálát rangon alulinak tartotta. A japán démonoknak a vérükben volt a hencegés és az erőfitogtatás, ami folyamatosan szülte a konfliktusokat. Sesshoumaru kíváncsi volt, vajon az itteniek is ugyanezt a hagyományt követik-e. Valószínűleg nem fognak vele foglalkozni: ő sem törődött velük, aligha lehet így belekötni. Még ha sértegetnék, akkor se értené meg.

Ha a viselkedése nem is, a megjelenése okozhatott volna egy kis gondot. Arcán a szokásostól eltérően nem kettő, hanem négy méregcsík volt, és ez még a nemesi származású szellemek közt is nagyon nagy ritkaságnak számított. Az anyjától örökölt félhold pedig egyenesen meghökkentő külsőt kölcsönzött Sesshoumarunak.

Úgy tűnt, ez Young-Hye-nek is feltűnt, mert visszaérve rögtön közölte a fiúval, hogy ezen változtatnia kell.

- Feltűnést keltesz – közölte vele ridegen. – Túlságosan különbözöl a többiek közül. Nézz körül! – utasította a fiút. – Különböző népek, más szokások, más fajták. Valami mégis közös bennük. Tudod-e, hogy mi?

Sesshoumaru sokáig nézte tőlük nem messze gyakorlatozó katonákat, de nem értette, hogy ő miben lóg ki közülük.

- A hajad túl hosszú – mondta Young-Hye tárgyilagosan. – Itt mindenkinek le van vágva. Útban lenne a harc során.

A vezér várakozóan nézett tanítványára, hogy valami ellenvetést várjon tőle, de csalódnia kellett. Sesshoumaru ugyan még soha nem tapasztalta, hogy a saját haja hátráltatná, de nem mutatta bosszúságnak jelét. Nyugodtan előhúzta kardját, és egy határozott mozdulattal levágott belőle.

- Hát… akkor kezdjünk is bele – mondta Young-Hye kicsit mérgesen, hogy nem sikerült Sesshoumarut kihozni a béketűréséből. – Hoztam neked valamit. – Felmutatta a súlyokat. – Mostantól kezdve ezeket egész nap hordanod kell. Ha rajtakaplak, hogy akár egy percre is leveszed őket, végzek veled!

Az aligha sikerülne – gondolta a fiú, miközben a lábaira kötözte a súlyokat. Egyenként annyit nyomtak, mint egy felnőtt ember.

- Látod azt a hegyet? – mutatott a távolba a vezér. – A csúcsán nő egy különleges növény. A helyiek Tisztító Tűznek nevezik. Kicsi, piros virág, könnyen fel fogod ismerni, egyrészt azért, mert a közelében nem nő semmi, másrészt… de nem akarom túlzottan megkönnyíteni a dolgodat – vigyorgott kajánul. – Azt akarom, hogy elhozd nekem. Még napnyugta előtt.

Az a hegy nagyon messze van – állapította meg Sesshoumaru, de ügyelt rá, hogy arckifejezése ne áruljon el semmit. Hozzá volt már szokva a sok utazáshoz, nem fog itt elbukni.

- Ja, pár dolgot elfelejtettem – fordult vissza Young-Hye. – Egyik: kedves barátod…

- Masaru? – vágott közbe élesen Sesshoumaru.

- Nem, a sasdémon. Beleegyezett, hogy elkísér téged. Persze nem azért, hogy segítsen – mondta könnyedén a férfi. - Figyelni fog téged. Nem veheted le a súlyokat, nem kérhetsz segítséget, nem változhatsz át, és nem is repülhetsz. És ne próbáld meg lerázni. Gyorsabb nálad. Most menj, napnyugtáig ne lássalak! – Azzal otthagyta a fiút.

Jobb lesz, ha rögtön nekivágok – gondolta az Inu, miután magára maradt. Ismét a hegyre pillantott, ami egyre távolibbnak tűnt. Villámgyorsan rohanni kezdett, közben a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a sas követi. Idáig semmi figyelmet nem szentelt neki. Megszabadulhatott volna tőle korábban, akkor most nem kellett volna eltűrnie, hogy lesi minden mozdulatát. Az persze eszébe se jutott, hogy csaljon a vezér vizsgáján. Az méltatlan lenne hozzá. Akármit is találjon ki, Sesshoumaru teljesíteni fogja.

A démon elrohant a testőrök sátra mellett – közben vetett rájuk egy gyors, vágyakozó pillantást -, megkerült egy csapat gyakorlatozó halandót és nemsokára maga mögött hagyta a tábort.

Amikor a szél az arcába fújta a haját, elgondolkozott rajta, mennyire megváltozott. Pár hónapja még eszébe se jutott volna, hogy kitegye a lábát Japánból, most meg éppen készült elhagyni Kínát a mongol sereggel. Kíváncsi volt, mit fog szólni H, ha meglátja. Lehet, nem is számított volna rá, hogy a fiú utána megy. Mekkora meglepetés lesz majd, mikor felbukkan! A haja most már csak a válláig ért, és Sesshoumaru érezte, hogy jó döntés volt levágnia. A súlyokat leszámítva sokkal könnyebben mozgott, és a szél kellemesen simogatta a hátát. A fiú soha nem gondolt bele, hogy mennyit nyomhat a haja.

A napsugarak most nem tűztek olyan vakítóan, mint korábban. A levegő sem volt fullasztó, és Sesshoumaru kezdte élvezni az utat. Repülés nélkül is egész gyorsan haladt, a hegy nem volt már messze. Elsuhant két halandó mellett, akik riadtan néztek utána. Hát igen, érdekes látvány lehetett eszeveszetten rohanva, két hatalmas súllyal a lábán.

Sesshoumaru aztán rájött, hogy a halandók nem épelméjűsége miatt aggódtak. Közvetlen előtte egy rizsföld húzódott, ami a meglehetősen kietlen tájon valószínűleg a helybeliek egyetlen élelemforrása volt. És elvágta a hegy felé vezető legrövidebb utat. A démon korábban nem törődött volna ilyen jelentéktelen dologgal, de még időben ráeszmélt, hogy Young-Hye előtt rossz fényben tűnne fel, ha bármi kárt okozna a halandóknak. Széles ívben kikerülte a földet, és még hallotta, ahogy a parasztok megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtanak mögötte. Sesshoumaru nem aggódott különösebben: a kerülővel alig pár percet vesztegetett csak el, és egyre közeledett a hegy lábához. Young-Hye próbája eddig nevetségesen könnyűnek bizonyult, és a súlyok cipelése sem jelentett nagy kihívást.

Hanem mikor közelebb ért, kicsit lelohadt a kedve. A hegy piszkosul meredek volt, és a legmagasabb a környéken. A démon viszont nem sokat habozott: felmérte a terepet, majd nekivágott az emelkedőnek. Sesshoumaru bosszúsan tapasztalta, hogy a sűrű növényzet igencsak gátolja a haladásban. Még nem volt dél sem, de úgy döntött, nem kockáztat, és nem vesztegeti az idejét. Kardjával kezdte maga előtt vágni az utat, és közben őszintén remélte, hogy a mókusok nem tartoznak Young-Hye kedvencei közé. Kétségkívül sokat ártott most nekik.

Hamarosan ritkulni kezdett a növényzet, és Sesshoumaru újabb problémával találta magát szemben. A sziklák túl meredekek voltak, hogy felfusson rajtuk, út pedig nem vezetett felfelé. A démon hitetlenkedve nézte a csúcsot. Az egyetlen lehetősége az lett volna, ha felmászik. Céljától még mindig elég messze volt, és a hegymászásnak már a gondolatától is irtózott. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna minden, ha a hadvezér nem tiltja meg neki a repülést! Akkor nem kellett volna ilyen alantas dolgot művelnie.

A sasdémon felszállt egy sziklára, és gúnyosan bámult le rá. Sesshoumaru dühösen vette tudomásul, hogy kénytelen lesz Young-Hye szabályai szerint játszani. Azzal nyugtatgatta magát, hogy senki sem látja, mit csinál. Tudta ugyan, hogy korábban pont a sasdémon szemein keresztül tartották őt figyelemmel, de az Inu mégsem nyugtalankodott. Biztos volt benne, hogy arra csak Wang képes.

Elszántan megkapaszkodott egy kiálló kődarabban, és felhúzta magát. A sasdémon lustán kitárta szárnyait, és egy szinttel feljebb röppent, közben le nem vette a szemét a fiúról. – Áruló – morogta Sesshoumaru, és a továbbiakban semmibe vette Taót.

Félúton aztán visszanézett. Már elég magasan volt, a szél is hidegebben fújt. A rizsföld most kicsinek és jelentéktelennek tűnt. Sesshoumaru kiszúrta a parasztokat, akikkel korábban találkozott. Tőlük sokkal távolabb terült el a hadsereg tábora. Az Inunak most volt először lehetősége szemügyre venni teljes egészében. Kétségkívül hatalmas volt, középen pedig méltóságteljesen állt Dzsingisz kán sátra. Sesshoumaru szemével az ágyasok sátrát kereste, de még az ő éles látásával sem volt képes megtalálni.  
Most lenézett maga alá. Az útnak már több, mint háromnegyedét megtette, és még alig múlt dél. Sesshoumaru úgy számított, hogy lefele menet könnyebb dolga lesz.

Ahogy lepillantott, hirtelen megértette a halandókat, akik rettegtek a magasságtól. Ha ő nem tudna repülni, és innen lezuhanna, minden bizonnyal nem élné túl, és halálra zúzná magát. Kezével még jobban megragadta a szikla szélét, amibe kapaszkodott.

_Engedd el. _

Még csak az kéne – hessegette el magától Sesshoumaru a kellemetlen gondolatot. Mégis hogy jutott eszébe ilyesmi? Abbahagyta a nézelődést, és újult erővel mászott tovább.

Úgy egy óra múlva elérte a csúcsot. Nem olyan volt, mint amilyenre számított. A kopár fennsíkon alig nőtt valami, néhány vadvirágot leszámítva. Az Inu nem tudta eldönteni, melyik lehet a Tisztító Tűz, úgyhogy csak felkapott párat, gondolva, hogy majd visszafele út kiválogatja valahogy. Már épp indult volna, mikor a szeme sarkából meglátott valamit.

A fennsík túlsó végén egy vöröses kis virág árválkodott. Sesshoumarunak már a ránézésétől is rossz érzete támadt. A vadvirágokat eldobta, és megindult az ismeretlen növény felé. Nem csoda, hogy egyetlen virág sem nőtt a közelében: a Tisztító Tűz iszonyatos bűzt árasztott, és Sesshoumaru sejtette, honnan kapta a nevét. A halandók bizonyára démonűzésre használták a növényt: Sesshoumaru kifinomult érzékeinek kínkeserves gyötrelmet jelentett minden lépés, amivel közelebb jutott hozzá. Egyre inkább érezte, hogy fel kellene adnia az egészet. Valahogy aztán mégis sikerült magát kényszerítenie, hogy a növény mellé lépjen. Alig ért viszont a szárához, sziszegve húzta vissza a kezét. Ha a szörnyű szag nem lett volna elég, A Tisztító Tűz még az auráját is megmarta. A fiú a legapróbb érintésre is úgy érezte, mintha ezer tűt szúrnának belé.

Ezt vajon Young-Hye hogy képzelte? Meg akarta ölni? Lehet, hogy rájött a tervére, és anélkül akart tőle megszabadulni, hogy a saját kezét bepiszkítaná.

De az is lehet, hogy csak meg akarta szívatni.

Akárhogyan is, Sesshoumaru nem akart engedni, és már el is határozta, hogyan fogja teljesíteni a vezér lehetetlen utasítását. Ruhája szegletében még ott rejtőztek a jótékony Keun levelek. A démon most elővette őket, és elgondolkozva nézett rájuk. Ha az ő szagát elnyomták a többi démon elől, miért ne tennék ugyanezt a Tisztító Tűzzel is?

Óvatosan körbetekerte a növényt, és gyökerestül kirántotta a földből. A virág mintha gonoszul szisszent volna rá, de lehet, hogy csak képzelődött. Még egy utolsó, gyűlölettel teli pillantást vetett a lángvörös szirmokra, majd azokat is körbebugyolálta a levelekkel. Nagy levegőt vett, és megkönnyebbülten tapasztalta, hogy így már alig érezni a szúrós szagot. Mint aki jól végezte dolgát, megfordult, hogy visszatérjen a táborba. A fennsík peremén aztán megtorpant. Korábban úgy gondolta, visszafele egyszerűbb lesz lejutnia, de most világossá vált előtte, hogy ez korántsem így van. Úgy tűnt, megint másznia kell majd. A helyzetet most csak az bonyolította, hogy nem látta, hova lép, fáradt volt, és egy szörnyen büdös növényt szorongatott, ami még a leveleken keresztül is égette a kezét. Nem probléma – gondolta Sesshoumaru bizakodva. Csak nagyon, nagyon kell majd figyelnie.

Pár óra gyötrődés és átkozódás után végre elérte a sziklás rész végét. Úgy gondolta, az utolsó párkányról egyszerűen leugrik, és elengedte a szikla szélét. Viszont elszámította magát, és rosszul érkezett. Kificamította a bokáját, de még idejében sikerült megakadályoznia, hogy elessen. Ennyit az óvatosságról – gondolta Sesshoumaru, és remélte, hogy senki nem látta a mutatványt. A sasdémon persze minden mozdulatát figyelte, de a fiú elhatározta, hogy tudomást sem vesz róla.

Türelmetlenül nézte viszont a napot, ami már lassan lenyugvóban volt. Az ügyetlenkedésével jó sok időt elvesztegetett, és már késő délutánra járt. Sesshoumaru újból felidézte Young-Hye utasításait. Tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy azt mondta, napnyugta előtt kell visszaérnie. Ezt vajon mennyire szigorúan értette?

Az Inu határozottan megindult lefele. Talán túlságosan is határozottan, mivel azt vette észre, hogy képtelen megállni. Fájó bokájával nem tudott lefékezni, a súlyok pedig szépen elkezdték húzni lefelé. Tehetetlenül rohant lefele, és egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy az ösvényt már korábban megtisztította a fáktól. A hátralevő utat villámgyorsan tette meg, mígnem a hegy lábához érve elegánsan el nem hasalt. A következő pillanatban viszont már talpon volt, és a tájat kémlelte. Szerencsére nem volt senki a közelben, aki tanúja lehetett az előbbi kínos jelenetnek.

Tao, a sas ámulattal nézte az Inut. Ilyet nem látott minden nap. Azon kezdett ábrándozni, mit fog szólni majd mindehhez a vezér, mikor elmeséli neki mindezt.

- Ha el merészeled neki mondani, egyenként tépkedem ki a tollaidat. – Tao nem látta, a fiú mikor került mögé. – Azt az apró és jelentéktelen részletet, hogy legurultam a hegyről, kihagyod – szűrte a fogai közt Sesshoumaru. – Nem csaltam, betartottam az összes szabályt, Ez így tisztességes!

Te nem bántasz engem, én meg tartom a csőrömet – bólintott a madár beleegyezően.

Sesshoumarunak még két órájába telt, míg fájós lábával és a gyilkos virággal a táborba ért. A nap még nem nyugodott le, mikor már Young-Hye sátora előtt állt, Taóval a vállán. A vezér becsmérlően nézett rajta végig.

- Hát egy ilyen egyszerű feladatot sem bízhatok rád? – dörögte. – Az istenért, hiszen csak egy virágot kellett volna elhoznod! Erre sem vagy képes?

Közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, és fenyegetően az arcába sziszegte: - Még egy esélyt kapsz. Egy utolsót. Ha a következő próbámon is elbuksz…

Sesshoumaru kihasználta a férfi közelségét. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal lefejtette a Keun leveleket a virágról, és Young-Hye kezébe nyomta. A vezért váratlanul érte a támadás, és ordítva kapta el a kezét. Fájdalmasan köhögve kirohant a sátorból, és Sesshoumaru elégedetten hallgatta, ahogy koreaiul szitkozódni kezd. Az Inu – aki maga is nehezen lélegzett – egy utolsó pillantást vetett a Tisztító Tűzre, és a vezér asztalára tette.

Saját lakhelye felé menet halványan elmosolyodott. Nem kellett többé tartania Young-Hye szeszélyeitől. Nyilvánvalóvá vált előtte, hogy a férfi unaloműzésből foglalkozik vele, és esze ágában sem lenne elbocsátania őt, még ha elbukna sem. Most főleg nem engedheti el, hogy így megsebezte a büszkeségét. Sesshoumaru szórakozottan találgatta, milyen feladatot fog holnap kieszelni Young-Hye, hogy tekintélyét helyreállítsa. Nemigen találhat ki olyasmit, amit ő ne tudna teljesíteni. Nem fogja egykönnyen megadni magát. Majd elválik, ki az erősebb.

A démon lefeküdt az ágyára, és megkezdte jól megérdemelt pihenését. Pár méterre tőle egy sötét árny csendben figyelte álmát.


	25. 25  Főzési fortélyok

- Alábecsülted a fiút, Young-Hye – jegyezte meg Kim Yong-Suk, miközben barátjával teázgatott. – Több elszántság szorult belé, mint hitted- A kitartás próbáját kiállta.

- Nem egészen – vetette közbe makacsul a hadvezér. A virágot nem a puszta kezében vitte.

- A leleményességét igazán nem róhatod fel a szemére – mondta Yong-Suk. – A feltételeidet betartotta, egy szavad sem lehet. Különben is, hogy lett volna képes napnyugta előtt visszaérni, ha nem használja a leveleket? Mindig is nehéz feladatok elé állítottad a tanítványaidat, de ezt azért túlzásnak érzem.

- Az idő nem volt lényeges – legyintett türelmetlenül Young-Hye. – Azért mondtam csak neki, mert kíváncsi voltam, hogy feladja és szégyenszemre visszafordul, vagy csak másnap érkezik, de a virággal együtt.

- Bizonyára a második lehetőséget választotta volna – találgatott az idősebb démon. – Makacs, mint egy öszvér. Csakúgy, mint te.

Young-Hye figyelmen kívül hagyta az epés megjegyzést. – Eddig ő volt az első, akinek sikerült teljesítenie ezt a lehetetlen próbát. Ő is csak azért tudta, mert szerencséje volt. Ha nincsenek nála a Keun levelek…

- Akkor is elhozta volna neked a virágot, ha nem aznap, akkor másnap reggel, te pedig ugyanúgy tovább foglalkoztál volna vele – fejezte be a mondatot Yong-Suk.

- Te most kinek az oldalán állsz? – vakkantott Young-Hye a barátjára. – Nem csak egyszerűen elhozta nekem, hanem mikor lankadt az éberségem, egyenesen a kezembe nyomta! Miután sikeresen elhitette velem, hogy kudarcot vallott! Mi ez, ha nem pofátlanság?

Kim Yong-Suk csendben mosolyogva figyelte társa dühkitörését.

- És ha ez nem lenne elég – sziszegte a fiatalabb hadvezér -, az asztalomon hagyta azt a rohadt növényt. Utána egy hétig nem tudtam bemenni a sátramba, a mérgezett levegő annyira mardosta az aurámat! De majd most… letöröm azt a fene nagy büszkeségét!

Sesshoumaru tűnődve forgatta kezében a Keun leveleket. Mióta a Tisztító Tüzet becsomagolta velük, használhatatlannak bizonyultak. Miután Young-Hye úgy megharagudott rá, hogy látni sem akarta, az Inu kénytelen volt az utóbbi pár napot tétlenséggel tölteni. Egy percre sem lankadt viszont a figyelme, és előző nap végre meglátta, amire olyan türelmetlenül várt. Az ágyasok sátrát őrző démonok úgy döntöttek, kiérdemelnek egy kis szórakozást.

Nem mentek túl messzire, de ahhoz elég távol voltak, hogy Sesshoumaru észrevétlen elosonhasson mellettük. Legalábbis így gondolta. Egészen addig, míg egyszerre tíz lándzsa szegeződött a nyakához. Ekkor vált számára világossá, hogy a Keun leveleket nem használhatja többé, hiszen valahogy megérezték a szagát.

Az őrök közt akadt szerencsére egy honfitársa, akinek ki tudta magát magyarázni. A biztonság kedvéért még mestere nevét is megemlítette, és onnantól kezdve nyert ügye volt. Egy kis udvarias csevegés után még maguk közé is meginvitálták. Sesshoumaru gondolt egyet, és csatlakozott a társasághoz. Mint később kiderült, jól döntött. A testőrök jópofának találták a szótlanságát és a komolyságát, és rögtön maguk közé fogadták. Sesshoumaru örömmel vegyes hűvös nyugalommal vette tudomásul, hogy okos dolog volt elfogadni a meghívást. Most már őt is barátnak tartották, és ki tudja, mi mindent fog még ennek a barátságnak köszönni. Az este folyamán több démonnak is bemutatták, köztük számos japánnak is.

De Sesshoumarut nem érdekelték a testőrök. Szűkszavúan mondott magáról pár dolgot, megjegyezte új ismerősei nevét, és még egy pohár bort is elfogadott – hogy egy óvatlan pillanatban a bokrok közé öntse az egészet. De szeme előtt végig egyetlen cél lebegett.

Mindent összevetve, Sesshoumaru roppant elégedett volt önmagával.

Másnap reggel Young-Hye váratlanul megjelent a sátrában.

- Értesültem a tegnap esti kis dorbézolásodról – sziszegte rosszindulatúan. – Elmagyaráznád nekem, mégis mi vezetett rá arra, hogy a tudtom nélkül leidd magad, és…

- Nem ittam semmit – vágott közbe Sesshoumaru. Young-Hye meg se hallotta.

- Világosan elmondtam: nincs lustaság, nem találkozhatsz nőkkel, és nincs italozás! – folytatta rendületlenül. Tulajdonképpen ezek közül csak a lustaságról esett szó – gondolta Sesshoumaru. De nem baj, most legalább már azt is tudja, hogy nem szabad lányokat szédítenie. Pedig pont ezt akarta.

Hogy H mennyit derülne, ha ezt hallaná!

- A súlyokat hagytam – jegyezte meg a fiú, de ez csak olaj volt a tűzre.

- Amik – úgy tűnik -, semmit sem használnak! – kiáltott rá a vezér. – Megkettőzöm a terhet, és ma kisegítesz a konyhán!

- A konyhán? – hökkent meg Sesshoumaru.

- Igen! – válaszolta Young-Hye kárörvendően. – A súlyokat pedig azért kapod, amiért nem jelentetted, hogy a testőrök hetente egyszer elhagyják helyüket, és hülyére isszák magukat! Nekik egyébként is mindenféle alkohol szigorúan tilos, hiszen minden helyzetben józanul kell viselkedniük…

Sesshoumarunak nem kerülte el a figyelmét a megjegyzés, és óvatosan közbeszólt. – Nem szeretnék a helyükben lenni.

- Ez nem fűlne a fogadhoz, mi? – nézett rá Young-Hye. – Most majd belekóstolhatsz a kemény munkába, te lókötő! Az emberek majd megmondják, mit csinálj.

- Halandók? – kérdezte halkan az Inu.

- Persze, hiszen a démonok sokkal nehezebb munkát végeznek – felelte a hadvezér, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, hogy Sesshoumaru halandókkal együtt fog főzőcskézni.

Az emberek. Megmondják. Mit csinálj.

Ezek a szavak visszhangzottak Sesshoumaru fejében, miközben a szakácsok felé tartott. Nem sietett nagyon: úgy gondolta, minél később ér oda, annál kevesebb dolga marad.

- Szervusz Sesshoumaru! – kiáltott valaki messziről. A fiú odakapta a fejét, és meglátta Jirót, akit előző nap ismert meg. A fiatal fiú volt mindenki közül a leghangosabb, de kétségkívül a legbarátságosabb is. – Hát te?

- A szakácsokhoz tartok… kisegíteni – mondta lemondóan az Inu, és reménykedett, hogy a testőrök sem fogják ezt túl viccesnek találni.

- Young-Hye próbái? – nevetett Jiro. – Ne aggódj, nem mondom el senkinek. Tudsz főzni?

- Nem – vallotta be magának Sesshoumaru. Nagy ügy. Összeaprít pár gyökeret, a halandók meg megeszik. – Nem is fogom megérteni, mit mondanak, de megpróbálok későn… - még idejében észbekapott, és nem mondta ki hangosan, mire gondolt. A sasdémon még mindig követte.

Jiro vette a lapot, Tao szerencsére nem.

- De azt ugye tudod, hogy a szakácsok nemcsak ebédet készítenek? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a fiú.

- Gondolom vacsorát is – felelte Sesshoumaru, aki mintha halványan emlékezett volna rá, hogy az emberek naponta háromszor étkeznek.

- Nagyon tévedsz! A katonák csak reggelit, ebédet és vacsorát kapnak, de látnád a hadvezéreket! – okította őt Jiro. – Egész nap zabálnak! Amit megkívánnak, azt azonnal el kell nekik készíteni. És nem ám egyszerű fogásokról van szó, amit a többiek kapnak… nem, ők igazi ínyencek.

Sesshoumaru arcára kiült az utálat.

- Ha akarod, segítek kicsit – ajánlotta fel Jiro. – Lefordítanám, amit mondanak neked.

- Hálásan megköszönném – könnyebbült meg az Inu.

Együtt folytatták útjukat, és nemsokára megérkeztek. A füvön hatalmas edények sorakoztak, a tér közepén pedig egy hosszú asztal volt felállítva, ami körül megszámlálhatatlanul sok halandó nyüzsgött. Jiro elfoglalta helyét egy közeli fa vastag ágán, és figyelni kezdte, mit csinál barátja. Mihelyt Sesshoumaru közelebb lépett, egy kövér mongol – aki talán a főszakács lehetett – rögtön megragadta a karját, és az asztal végéhez ráncigálta. Az Inu megrándult az érintésétől, de igyekezett nem mutatni undorát.

- Már vártuk, hogy gyere, Young-Hye szólt, hogy jössz – mondta a szakács. – Igyekeznünk kell, mert el vagyunk maradva. Új csapatok érkeztek a seregbe délről, és nekünk senki nem szólt! Zhang hadvezér a szokásosat rendelte, vagyis hatfogásos kedvencét, és még el sem tudtuk kezdeni a készítését! Ha nem leszünk készen időben, nagyon dühös lesz, úgyhogy jobb, ha rögtön segíteni kezdesz. Látod ezeket a gyömbérgyökereket? Vékony pálcikákra kell vágni, aztán jöhet a szárított gomba, amit hosszában elszeletelsz. A répát karikára, a kínai retket pedig kockára!

Sesshoumaru a szóáradat után kérdően fordult Jiróhoz.

- A gyömbért hosszában, a szárított gombát pálcikára, a répát kockára, a kínai retket pedig karikára! – tolmácsolt neki készségesen a fiú.

Sesshoumaru halványan elmosolyodott. Jiro sok mindenben hasonlított Masarura. Többek között abban is, hogy a lehető legalkalmatlanabb pillanatokban próbálta őt átvágni. De az Inu már szokva volt unokabátyja hülyeségeihez, és most is megérezte, hogy új barátja kicsit elferdítette a főszakács utasításait. A mellette buzgón szeletelő halandóra nézett, és elég volt egy pillantás, hogy átlássa a dolgokat.

Egyébként is, nem mindegy, hogy milyen formájú a gyömbér? Így is, úgy is ugyanolyan marad az íze.

Mindössze két perc kellett neki, hogy a hozzávalókat felaprítsa. Munkája eredményét a középen sorakozó tálakba öntötte, ahogy azt a többiektől látta, majd hozzálátott a második adaghoz. Hamar elunta magát, és a távolabb levőket kezdte figyelni. Pár méterrel arrébb már meggyújtották a tüzet, és felállították az edényeket. Az üstökben vizet forraltak, majd rákhúst szórtak bele, és számtalan zöldséget. Sesshoumaru nem értett a halandó konyhához, és érdeklődve nézte, mi mindent esznek meg az emberek. Látott még lepényhalat, babcsírát, rengeteg tojást, hagymát és rizset. Azt a kevés húst, amit most levettek a tűzről, bizonyára a vezetőknek szánták, mert nagyon óvatosan, gondosan tették a tányérra. Mellé mártást löttyintettek, és a rizzsel együtt már vitték is.

Vajon meg tudná mérgezni Kim Yong-Sukot? Az Inu ezen gondolkozott. Valószínűleg nem, mert ő is démon, és már méterekről kiszagolná, hogy valami nincs rendben.

Kicsit elábrándozhatott, mert arra eszmélt, hogy mindenki őt nézi. Sesshoumaru már hozzászokott, hogy feltűnést kelt, és – bár most ötlete sem volt, mivel hívta magára a figyelmet – zavartalanul nyúlt a sokadik adag gyömbérért, csak hogy azt tapasztalja, nincs több.

- Ennyi? – nézett föl reménykedve Jiróra.

- Ennyi? – ismételte hitetlenül a fiú. – Csodálkozol, hogy elfogyott? Úgy aprítasz, mintha nyolc karod lenne! Ezalatt a pár perc alatt vagy húsz ember munkáját végezted el… Biztos vagy benne, hogy még soha nem főztél előtte?

Hát persze, hogy biztos volt benne. Eddig halandók főztek neki, nem fordítva. Sesshoumaru természetesen már otthon sem fogadott el tőlük semmit, és ezzel ki is vívta apja rosszallását.

A főszakács odalépett mellé, és nyájasan terelgetni kezdte őt a kondérok irányába. Közben egy pillanatra sem hallgatott el.

- Tehetségesnek tart – ordibálta messziről Jiro, aki nem volt hajlandó elmozdulni helyéről. – Ezért megengedi, hogy besegíts a főzésben is.

- Köszönöm a lehetőséget – morogta Sesshoumaru inkább csak magának. Hirtelen azt látta, hogy az egyik üst meginog, majd eldől. A démon könnyedén elugrott volna, ha nem lettek volna a súlyok: így viszont nem volt elég gyors, és a forró víz a lábára ömlött.

A főszakács azonnal a kondér mellett termett, és alaposan leteremtette az ügyetlen szakácsot, akinek valahogy sikerült felborítania a levest. A fiatal férfi mentegetőzött egy darabig, de hiába: főnöke elküldte.

A többi halandó aggódva figyelte az Inut, aki semmi jelét nem adta fájdalomnak, mégis kicsit összerándult az arca. Az emberek gyorsan hideg vizet hoztak neki, és mutatták, hogy álljon bele, mert égési sérülésre az a legjobb.

- Jiro – kiáltotta türelmetlenül Sesshoumaru. – Mondd meg nekik, hogy démon vagyok, és az ilyesmi nekem meg se kottyan. – A fiút kezdte idegesíteni a nagy felhajtás körülötte. Valóban kellemetlen volt, hogy leforrázta magát, de a fájdalom elhanyagolható volt, és tudta, hogy pár perc múlva semmit sem fog érezni. Inkább az zavarta, hogy átázott a cipője.

De Jiro nem szólt semmit. Szemei kigúvadtak, és olyan mereven ült a fán, mint aki szellemet látott.

Végül a kövér főszakács sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette egy másik edényhez terelte, ami mellett számtalan hozzávaló sorakozott. Ebben a pillanatban fájdalmas kiáltás hallatszott az asztalok felől. Sesshoumaru hátranézett: az egyik újonc szeletelés közben levágta a kisujját. Társai ügyet sem vetettek rá: még mindig az Inu által felvágott kifogástalanul szabályos zöldségdarabokat vizsgálgatták. A főszakács mélyet sóhajtott, majd elment, hogy segítsen a vérző újoncon.

Valószínűleg azt hitte, Sesshoumarunak nincs szüksége további segítségre.

A démon a hozzávalókra nézett. Túl sokféle alapanyag volt ahhoz, hogy azt mindet felhasználja. Minden bizonnyal itt már egyénre szabott ételeket készítettek.

Sesshoumaru fogta a hozzá legközelebb eső edényt, és tartalmát a wokba öntötte. A mártás cuppogva forrni kezdett, és kellemetlen szagot árasztott. A fiú nem törődött vele, és megforgatta benne a húsdarabokat. Hozzárakott még pár azonosíthatatlan növényt, és együtt főzte őket egy pár percig. Vajon ebből mi sül ki – tűnődött magában, majd meglátta a borosüveget az asztalon.

Semmi jó – döntötte el, és jó sokat öntött belőle a húshoz. Az alkohol marta az orrát, és sisteregve párolgott. Sesshoumaru most jobban körülnézett. Mellette többféle fűszer is sorakozott. Kiválasztotta a legerősebbet, és megszórta vele a készülő ételt. Hagymát is jócskán rakott mellé, hogy a szeme is könnyezni kezdett.

Bárki is eszi ezt meg, annak biztos égni fog a szája egy darabig – gondolta a fiú, és már ötlete is volt arra, ki lesz az a „bárki".

Pár perc múlva aztán megunta a játszadozást, és alkotását egy tányérra helyezte. Mellé rakott rizst és egy kis bambuszrügyet – előbb persze ezeket is jól megszórta mindenfélével - , és már meg is indult Young-Hye sátra felé. A szakácsok nem vették észre távozását: újabb krízishelyzet volt kialakulóban, mikor kiderült, hogy megromlott a kacsahús.

- Bejöhetsz – kiáltott ki Young-Hye, mikor megérezte Sesshoumaru jelenlétét. A fiú belépett a sátorba, és bosszúsan látta, hogy a vezér nincs egyedül. Éppen egy sárgás arcú öregemberrel beszélgetett.

- Ebédet hoztál? Nekem? – hökkent meg a férfi, mikor meglátta a tányért. – Hát ez… igazán nemes gesztus volt tőled.

- Természetesen gondoltam rád is – hajolt meg Sesshoumaru. Young-Hye nem vette észre a hangjában bujkáló gúnyt.

- Sheng, gyorsan, nem bírok várni – sürgette az öregembert, aki mellélépett, fogta az evőpálcikákat, és mindenből vett egy kicsit.

- Csak nem gondoltad, hogy előkóstoló nélkül eszem? – kérdezte a hadvezér, mikor látta, hogy Sesshoumarut váratlanul érinti a dolog. – Hiszen rengeteg ellenségem van!

A kóstoló is közéjük tartozhatott, mert semmi kivetnivalót nem talált az ételben. Az Inu mozdulatlanul figyelte, ahogy mestere megkóstolja a sertéshúst.

- Ilyen finomat rég nem ettem már! – kiáltott fel elragadtatva a férfi. – Milyen különös ízek! Mintha a kínai konyha egyhangúságát feldobtad volna valami egészen különlegessel. Mondd meg, mi a titkod?

- Igazán semmiség – mondta halkan Sesshoumaru, leplezve csalódottságát. – Mindössze arra gondoltam, milyen hálás vagyok azért, amiket tettél értem…

- Milyen kedves! – nevetett a vezér. – Először azt hittem, ellenérzéseid vannak velem kapcsolatban, és hát én sem voltam valami előzékeny. Most már látom, hogy a rideg külső alatt igazi szív dobog – csapott a fiú mellkasára barátiasan, aki ezt hangtalanul tűrte. – Éppen ezért kicsit lelkiismeret furdalásom van amiatt, amit holnapra gondoltam ki neked…

Young-Hye nagyot sóhajtott.

- Mikor említetted, hogy nem szeretnél a testőrök közé tartozni, rögtön felkerestem egyik régi barátomat, aki felvetette, hogy csatlakozhatnál hozzájuk. Én a nevedben elfogadtam az ajánlatot, úgyhogy holnap már be is vagy szervezve. Sajnos már nem lehet visszamondani.

- Semmi baj – nyugtatgatta együttérzően Sesshoumaru, akinek terve ismét sikerrel járt. – Vannak ismerőseim a csapatban. Majd csak elleszek valahogy.

- Nos… az az igazság – nyögte nehezen a hadvezér -, hogy egyedül leszel.

- Hogyan?

- Az öreg Pu nyugalmát fogod vigyázni. Nem szereti a zajongást és a sok embert, sátra ezért a központban áll.

- Megfelel – válaszolta gyorsan Sesshoumaru.

Később, estefelé felkereste Jirót, hogy elmondja neki, mostantól kezdve ő is közéjük tartozik. A fiú nem látszott túl lelkesnek. Mintha nem is hallotta volna, mit mondott.

- Figyelj… - súgta halkan. – Valami követ minket.

- Nem érzek semmit- szimatolt a levegőbe Sesshoumaru.

- Pedig most is itt van – mondta sápadtan a fiú. Az Inu az arcát fürkészte. Most nem viccelt.

- Nem a szakács döntötte fel az üstöt – mondta tovább fojtott hangon Jiro. – Én láttam. Egy fekete árny volt az! Felfoghatatlan, hogy senki nem vette észre! Később még egy kést is feléd hajított, de az a szerencsétlen felemelte a kezét, és őt találta el… És amikor ránéztem, hirtelen olyan félelem öntött el, hogy mozdulni sem tudtam, és mire legközelebb feleszméltem, már a saját sátramban voltam, és nem emlékeztem, hogyan jutottam oda…

- Ugyan Jiro, te már megint részeg vagy – fordított hátat az Inu.

- Hát nem érted, Sesshoumaru? – kiáltott utána kétségbeesetten a fiú. – Valaki az életedre tör!

Sesshoumaru valamiféle bizsergést érzett a fejében, ami arra késztette, ne gondoljon az árnyra. Jiro csak képzelődött. Elismerte, hogy valóban követi valami… de nem, csak átragadt rá Jiro paranoiája. Mégis mit árthatna neki egy kondér forró víz? Az az ostoba halandó pedig a saját ujját vágta le, attól vérzett.

A démon nem törődött kellemetlen előérzetével, és nyugovóra tért.


	26. 26  A lehetséges jövő

- Hm, mi ez a finom illat?

Young-Hye sátra előtt nem más állt, hanem maga a volt Nagy Vezér. Kíváncsian nézett körbe, hátha meglátja az ínycsiklandó szag forrását.

- Yong-Suk! Megőrültél? – kiáltotta a vezér, mikor meglátta barátját, és gyorsan az ágyához vezette. – Túl gyenge vagy még, hogy felkelj. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Sesshoumaru csak most ment el! Mi lett volna, ha meglát?

- Talán kételkedsz bennem, Young-Hye? – mondta nyugodtan az idősebb démon. – Öreg és beteg vagyok, de az eszem még ugyanúgy fog, mint régen. Ügyeltem rá, hogy ne lásson meg. De ennek az illatnak nem tudtam ellenállni! Mondd, mi ez? – mutatott most az ételre.

- Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát Young-Hye. – Sesshoumaru csinálta.

A hadvezér maga elé húzta az ebédjét, és jóízűen enni kezdte. Az öreg sóvárogva nézte.

- Nincs megmérgezve – közölte Young-hye, félreértve a pillantást. – Rendes kölyök ez a Sesshoumaru.

- Pár napja még ki nem állhattad – vetette közbe a Nagy Vezér.

- Ugyan már! – legyintett a fiatalabb démon, mint aki kiheverte a sérelmeit. – Belátom, kicsit eltúloztam a dolgot. Csak kemény akartam vele lenni. Igazából egy rossz szót nem hallottam tőle soha, és engedelmes a fiú. A halandókkal is jól bánik.

- És a fűszerekkel is – jegyezte meg Yong-Suk, akinek sikerült valahogyan elcsennie egy falatot barátja ebédjéből. – Tényleg finom.

- Örülök, hogy kezded visszanyerni a gyorsaságod – mondta Young-Hye. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy nemsokára újra láthatlak a csatatéren?

- Az még sajnos odébb van. Elég gyengének érzem magam, nem mernék ilyen állapotban a katonáim elé kerülni… Inkább pihenek még egy kicsit, minthogy a terhükre legyek – sóhajtotta a Nagy Vezér, miközben nehézkesen leült barátja mellé. – Tényleg érdekelhet a fiú, ha Puhoz küldted – tért vissza az eredeti témához.

- Igen, kíváncsi vagyok, mi fog történni – mondta tűnődve Young-Hye. – Bár attól tartok, nem fogja velem megosztani. Elég szűkszavú, a gondolatait inkább megtartja magának. De én akkor is kihúzom belőle, mit titkol!

Jiro már várta Sesshoumarut. Amint meglátta, hogy kilép a sátorból, rögtön elészaladt, és lelkesen üdvözölte. – Mi a mai program? – érdeklődött vidáman. Előző napi rémületét mintha a szél fújta volna el. – Hallottam, nagy sikert aratott az alkotásod.

- Nem olyat, mint amilyet vártam – mondta hidegen Sesshoumaru. Épp most kelt fel egy szörnyű rémálomból – mostanában elég sokszor kísértették -, és elég komor hangulata volt. – Nem kéne neked a testőrökkel lenni?

- De igen, de Batachikan megígérte, hogy falaz. – Batachikan egy kövérkés mongol katona volt, arcán mindig széles mosoly terült el. Szívesen segített mindenkinek, még annak is, akit alig ismert. Sesshoumaru nem szólt semmit: tudta, hogyha mestere tudomására jut a csel, mindhárman nagy bajba kerülhetnek.

- Szóval? – folytatta Jiro. – Milyen őrültséget talált most ki a Hajcsár? – Újabban a fiú csak így emlegette Young-Hye-t.

- Pút kell vigyáznom – felelte Sesshoumaru szűkszavúan.

- Akkor te már közénk való vagy! – veregette meg a vállát Jiro, majd hirtelen elkomorodott. – Na várj csak… Pu, a vak jós? – Sesshoumaru kérdően nézett rá. – Az öreg nagy tekintélynek örvend itt, a táborban. Jobban lát, mint bárki, akinek ép a szeme világa, csak ő a jövőt látja. Állítólag soha nem téved. Amióta itt vagyok, még mindig minden csata kimenetelét megjósolta. Még a sebesültek számát is!

Eközben elhaladtak a szakácsok mellett, és Sesshoumaru észrevette, hogy démonok is vannak köztük. És igencsak dühösen méregetik őt. – Ne is törődj velük – súgta Jiro. – Young-Hye tehet mindenről. A te gyorsaságodat látva az az ötlete támadt, hogy szellemek is segítsenek a konyhán, mert az ő erejükkel sokkal hamarabb lesz kész a kajája. Persze a te nevedet is megemlítette, mint követendő példa…

Ennyit a feltűnésmentességről – gondolta Sesshoumaru. Egyre többen ismerték már a nevét. Egy darabig csendben sétáltak, majd mikorra a testőrök szálláshelyét is elhagyták, Jiro ismét megszólalt. – Persze nem mindenki örül Pu jóslatainak. Alig egy hónapja, hogy egyik társunknak megjövendölte a halálát. Szegény fickó onnantól kezdve rettegve járt mindenhova, szemét állandóan nyitva tartva. Végül nem bírta tovább, és a saját kardjába dőlt.

Önbeteljesítő jóslat – gondolta közönyösen Sesshoumaru. Nem túl meglepő.

- Csak azt akarom mondani, barátom, hogy készülj fel lelkileg. Valószínűleg te is fogsz hallani tőle egyet s mást. Lehet, hogy jelentéktelen dolog lesz, de ha nem: ne felejtsd el, a jövő megváltoztatható!

- Ne aggódj miattam – nézett rá az Inu. – Tudok magamra vigyázni. – Ebben a pillanatban hangos ordítás rázta meg a tábort. – Azt hiszem, most mennem kell – sandított Jiro a háta mögé. – Majd még jövök!

- Miattam ne keverd magad bajba – szólt még utána Sesshoumaru, de erősen kételkedett benne, hogy a fiú meghallotta. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét Jiro különös viselkedése. Látszólag teljesen elfelejtette az előző nap történteket, de rövid kis útjuk során végig a tájat kémlelte, mint aki keres valamit. Néha felkapta a fejét, mintha gyanús mozgást észlelt volna, de nem mondott semmit. Lehet, hogy még mindig az árnytól féltette Sesshoumarut.

Természetesen teljesen alaptalanul.

A következő pillanatban az Inu már Pu sátránál állt. A központban nyugodt csend uralkodott, a hadvezérek az újoncokkal foglalkoztak, vagy a közeli falvakat fosztogatták. Dzsingisz kán lakhelye úgy százlépésnyire volt csak tőle, mögüle halk kacarászás hallatszott. Sesshoumaru alig tudta türtőztetni magát, hogy oda ne rohanjon, pedig ez a biztos halálát jelentette volna. A testőröknek egy pillanatra sem lankadt a figyelmük, gyanakvóan méregették őt. Őket Sesshoumaru nem ismerte: elképzelhetetlen lett volna, hogy elhagyják őrhelyüket és a többiekkel mulassanak.

A fiú azzal nyugtatgatta magát, hogy bőven lesz még lehetősége körülnéznie. Nem szabad most mindent elrontania. Nagy nehezen elfordította tekintetét az ágyasok szállásáról, és belépett Pu sátrába.

Az öreg jós a helyiség közepén ült egy halom rongyon, kezeit vállmagasságban előrenyújtva. Arca sárgás színt öltött fel, szemei kifordultak. Az egész szobában fullasztó tömjénillat terjengett, hogy Sesshoumaru alig kapott levegőt. A jós láthatóan nem lélegzett, és a démon már azon volt, hogy segítséget hív. Ekkor azonban az öreg – még mindig kifordult szemekkel – intett neki, hogy jöjjön közelebb. Sesshoumaru mellélépett, és a jós leeresztette kezeit. A lábánál egy díszes tál volt, tele vízzel. Az Inu belenézett, és nagyot dobbant a szíve, mikor H-t látta meg benne. A vízben ugyanaz a jelenet tükröződött, mint ami álmaiban kísértette: a Norangok elhurcolják a lányt, aki félig eszméletlenül nyújtja felé a karját.

A kép most változott. Sesshoumaru saját magát látta meg benne, amint a Tisztító Tűzzel a kezében ereszkedik le a sziklafalon. A fiú hasonmása végül elérte az erdős részt, elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és fékezhetetlenül rohanni kezdett. Sesshoumaru dühösen elfordította a fejét: nem akarta újból átélni azokat a pillanatokat. A szeme sarkából viszont észrevett valamit, és közelebb hajolt az edényhez.

Az vízben nem ugyanaz történt, mint a valóságban. Az alak lábai körül fekete füst gomolygott, ráfonódott a bokájára, és húzta, húzta lefelé. Végül teljesen a hatalmába kerítette a fiút, aki lassan elérte a hegy alját, még mindig képtelenül arra, hogy lelassítson. Az utolsó emelkedőnél elbotlott, és Sesshoumaru elborzadva nézte, mi történik hasonmásával. A démon egy halk, fájdalmas kiáltást hallatott, amit egy hangos reccsenés követett. A múltbéli Sesshoumaru kitörte a nyakát.

A fiú sápadtan nézte a figurát. Ezt a „jóslatot" nem akarta látni. Lehet, hogy az öreg Pu nemcsak a lehetséges jövőt mutatja meg, hanem a lehetséges múltat is? Eszébe se jutott, hogy ekkora veszélyben volt. Egyáltalán mi volt az a szörny? A hegyen nem vette észre, hogy bármi is lett volna a közelben.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy megnyugodjon. Végülis nem történt semmi baja. Az árny valószínűleg a hegy őrzője volt, aki nem látott szívesen betolakodókat.

A lényeg az, hogy megszerezte a növényt. Az igazi Sesshoumaru nem halt meg, és hidegvérét visszanyerve kisétált a sátorból, hogy friss levegőt szívjon. Kint leült őrködni, és közben megpróbálta másra terelni a gondolatait.

Azt már nem látta, ami ezek után történt. A víz örvényleni kezdett, és újból a démon jelent meg benne. A fiúnak itt már hosszabb haja volt, és egy sziklaszirten állt, lábai alatt a tenger hullámzott. A rejtelmes árny most az egész alakját körbefonta. A démon egy pár pillanatig közönyösen figyelte a sötét felhőket, majd arcán fájdalom suhant végig. Levetette magát a mélybe, és alakját elnyelték a hullámok.

Eközben Sesshoumaru gyanútlanul kedvese kiszabadítását tervezte, mit sem sejtve arról, mit hozhat számára a lehetséges jövő.


	27. 27 Élet a táborban I

27.

Pár eseménytelen nap múlva Sesshoumaru érdekes hírt kapott. Dzsingisz kán hű hadvezéreiből és azoknak legrátermettebb katonáiból közel háromezer tagos csoportot toborzott, hogy észak felé induljanak. A hadjárat lényege az ottani népek erejének, harcmodorának a kiismerése lett volna.

- Te is velünk jössz – közölte a fiúval Young-Hye. – Beletelt egy időbe, míg meggyőztem a többieket, mert még viszonylag új vagy, de ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy elkísérj. Várhatóan egy-két hónapot leszünk távol, sokat tanulhatsz majd az út során. Igazán hálás lehetsz nekem.

- Az vagyok – biztosította őt Sesshoumaru, miközben gondolatai sebesen száguldoztak. Természetesen nem akart ennyi időt eltölteni a táborban. Ha most nem csinál valamit, könnyen elszakadhat H-tól. – A testőrségből kik jönnek még?

- Milyen rendes vagy, hogy a barátaidra is figyelsz. Jirót ismered, ugye? Rajta kívül még akikről tudok, az Chong, Batachikan, Tamacsa, Karcsun, Maalik…

- Kara-kadaan is köztük van? – vágott közbe Sesshoumaru. Az említett személy egyike volt azoknak, akik Dzsingisz kán szeretőinek a nyugalmát vigyázták. Az Inu kitartó kémkedésnek az eredményeképpen tudta meg a nevét.

- Kara-kadaan? – kérdezett vissza Young-Hye. – Őt nem ismerem. Hol szolgál?

- Az ágyasokat őrzi – felelte Sesshoumaru teljes közönyt színlelve.

- És mégis honnan ismered? – nézett rá gyanakodva mestere. – Azoknak a testőröknek szigorúan tilos bárkivel is beszélgetni, iszogatni, szórakozni…

- Csak látásból ismerem – mondta gyorsan Sesshoumaru, mielőtt még Young-Hye belemelegedett volna. A testőrt sem akarta bajba sodorni. – Még soha nem beszéltünk.

- Akkor meg miért érdekel? – szegezte neki a kérdést Young-Hye. A fiú nem felelt. Rájött, hogy hibát követett el: gyanússá vált a hadvezér szemében. A férfi egyébként is leste minden mozdulatát, és többször tett fel kíváncsi kérdéseket, amikre kénytelen volt válaszolni. Kizárt dolog volt, hogy most ezt annyiban hagyja.

De Young-Hye arcvonásai hirtelen kisimultak, mintha rájött volna valamire.

- Gondolom ő is ott lesz, hiszen az ágyasokat ugyanúgy kell őrizni, mint máskor – mondta kicsit zavartan, már-már kedvesen. Sesshoumaru nyomban el is feledkezett Kara-kadaanról, csak az érdekelte, hogy H közelében maradhat.

- Te most menj, és végezd a dolgodat. Apropó… - jutott az eszébe a hadvezérnek. – Punak is velünk kell jönnie, szükségünk van a képességeire. Te leszel érte a felelős, úgy, mint eddig. Van valami ellenvetésed? Jól kijöttök egymással? – faggatta a fiút, mintha célozna valamire.

- Megvagyunk – válaszolta egykedvűen Sesshoumaru. Az öreg nem kavart sok vizet. Nem csak vak volt, de a fiú úgy vette észre, hogy néma is: soha nem hallotta még beszélni, leszámítva a hörgést és a kántálást, amikor a jós transzban volt. Ha pedig valamire szüksége volt, hangtalanul intett egyet.

- Hát jó – mondta beletörődően Young-Hye. – Akkor holnap találkozunk.

Young-Hye még aznap este felkereste idős barátját.

- Hogy vagyunk, hogy vagyunk? – kérdezgette a Nagy Vezért, aki az ágyában feküdt.

- Nem túl jól, sajnos. Megint felszakadtak a sebeim – mondta Yong-Suk szomorúan. – Barátom, én ebből már nem fogok kilábalni. Öreg vagyok és fáradt. A testem már nem gyógyítja úgy magát, mint régen. Az aurám is gyengül… De inkább ne beszéljünk erről, te még fiatal vagy, nincsenek ilyen gondjaid. Inkább mesélj, mi történt ma veled.

A két férfi egy ideig csip-csup dolgokról beszélgetett, majd Young-Hye ismét előhozta kedvenc témáját: Sesshoumarut.

- Rájöttem valamire – mondta kajánul nevetgélve. – A fiú meleg.

- És ezt miből gondolod? – bámult rá Yong-Suk.

- Ismered Kara-kadaant?

- Persze, az elit testőrség tagja. Majdnem olyan hallgatag, mint Sesshoumaru. Fiatal, jóvágású fickó. Mi van vele?

- Sesshoumaru elég feltűnően érdeklődött iránta – mondta Young-Hye. – Közben persze úgy tett, mintha csak úgy mellesleg terelődött volna rá a szó, de az én szememet nem tudta megtéveszteni! Kifaggattam, és közben megtudtam, hogy még soha nem beszéltek, csak messziről látta a fiút.

- Ez elképzelhető – mondta elgondolkozva Yong-Suk. Kara-kataan nem az a fajta ember, aki félvállról veszi a feladatait. Biztos nem beszélget senkivel, főleg nem ismeretlenekkel. Egyébként is nagyon visszahúzódó.

- És ezzel el is érkeztünk a legfőbb kérdéshez: miért érdekelné ő Sesshoumarut, ha nem is ismeri?

A Nagy Vezér pár pillanatig némán gondolkozott, majd megszólalt. – Mert meglátta és megtetszett neki.

Young-Hye diadalittasan hátradőlt. Pár másodperces csend támadt, majd az idősebb démon halkan kuncogni kezdett. Nemsokára barátja is követte a példáját, végül hangos röhögésben törtek ki.

- Istenem, úgy pletykálunk, mint két öregasszony – küszködött a nevetéssel Young-Hye. – Nem csoda, hogy Sesshoumaru olyan furcsa…

- Kara-kataan legalább olyan furcsa! – kontrázott rá Yong-Suk, miközben a szemét törölgette. – Milyen vicces lenne, ha ezek ketten összejönnének!

- Tényleg, milyen vicces lenne...

Másnap aztán útnak indult a seregnek azon csoportja, akiket kiválasztottak. A katonákat az ezredes parancsnokok vezették, köztük Young-Hye is. Sesshoumaru örült, mert így legalább nem kellett a társaságát elviselnie. A fiú leghátul baktatott a testőr barátaival. Jiro tett róla, hogy ne unja magát.

- … és szerinted melyikük a dögösebb? Alan-koa, vagy Dolgor?

Az utóbbi pár órában ez volt a téma. Mindkét nő Zhang hadvezér szeretője volt – legalábbis a szóbeszéd szerint. A testőrök most azon vitatkoztak, melyikükből válna jobb feleség, illetve azt is kitárgyalták, hogy ki mit művelne velük. Ilyenkor Sesshoumaru mindig elgondolkozott, hogy tulajdonképpen ő hogyan is keveredett ilyen társaságba.

- Szóval? – sürgette Jiro.

- Höelün – tért ki a válaszadás elől az Inu. A lány előttük haladt, és mikor azt hitte, senki nem figyel rá, hátratekintett, és alaposan végigmérte a fiúkat. Még csak tizennégy éves volt. Minduntalan összetalálkozott a tekintete Sesshoumaruéval, szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét. A fiú rendkívül aranyosnak találta.

Nem mintha bármit is akart volna tőle.

- Akarod, hogy bemutassalak neki? – ajánlkozott fel Jiro, közben Sesshoumaru fél füllel hallotta, hogy a többiek cukkolni kezdik.

- Kösz, inkább nem – utasította el Jirót, de a fiú nem tágított.

- Magadtól soha nem fogod tudni meghódítani – kötözködött. – Elég gyatra a nyelvtudásod. Még az se biztos, hogy Höelün beszél kínaiul. Egy tolmácsra lesz szükséged.

- Nincs szükségem senkire – ellenkezett tovább Sesshoumaru, eredménytelenül. Jiro máris odahívta az egyik ismerősét, aki készségesen vállalta a feladatot.

- Ha beszélsz a lánnyal, megtanítalak kínaiul – mondta Jiro. – Rádfér.

- Megegyeztünk – hunyta le a szemét Sesshoumaru beletörődően. – És többet nem akarok hallani a dologról.

Az Inu többször is elismételte magában a mondatot, míg végül rászánta magát, hogy Höelünnel is közölje. Az utolsó pillanatban viszont meggondolta magát. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez a mondat tényleg azt jelenti, hogy csinosnak tartom? – kérdezte gyanakodva Jirótól. Már épp elégszer tette magát nevetségessé emiatt. Most viszont első ránézésre látta a fiún, hogy nem próbálja átverni.

Sesshoumaru megvonta a vállát, és unottan odakiáltotta a lánynak a bókot. A körülötte állók hangos nevetésben törtek ki, Höelün pedig úgy tűnt, nem érti a dolgot.

- Mit mondtam? – támadta le Sesshoumaru a többieket. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy megint átejtették.

- Nem az a lényeg, hanem hogy hogyan mondtad – röhögte Jiro. – Öcsém, ilyen akcentust már rég hallottam! Ma este akár el is kezdhetnénk az órákat…

Höelün többet valamiért nem nézett Sesshoumaru felé.

A nap vége azonban nem úgy alakult, ahogyan eltervezték. Sesshoumaru egyelőre búcsút mondhatott a nyelvleckéknek: Young-Hye magához hivatta, és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy nem fog egyhamar szabadulni. Jiro ugyan megígérte, hogy megvárja, de Sesshoumaru nem nagyon bízott benne, hogy a fiú ébren tud maradni. Mikor visszapillantott a testőrökre, Jiro már a hátán feküdt a többiek közt. Az egész napos menetelés mindenki számára kimerítő volt. A jurtákat már felállították, bennük az asszonyok és a hadvezérek pihentek. A többi katona a szabad ég alatt hajtotta álomra a fejét, az őrszemek négyóránként váltották egymást.

Young-Hye a sereg legelején haladt, a többi ezredes parancsnokkal együtt. Távolabb állt az ágyasok jurtája, amiket most is szigorúan őriztek. A hölgyeket még nappal is vigyázták, messze elkülönítve vitték őket díszes hintókban. Sesshoumarunak esélye sem volt, hogy akár egy pillantást is vessen rájuk. Azért eltűnődött rajta, hogy Dzsingisz kán mekkora kéjenc lehet, hogy szeretőitől még egy hadjárat erejéig sem képes megválni.

Young-Hye már türelmetlenül várta.

- Csakhogy ideértél! Már azt hittem, az a haszontalan Jiro elfelejtette átadni az üzenetemet. – Sesshoumaru nem érezte szükségét, hogy barátja védelmére keljen. Inkább azt a zsákot kezdte el figyelni, ami nem messze tőle állt. Szalmával volt kitömve, és valaki egy karóra húzta rá. A furcsa bábut különböző helyeken kötéllel szorították el, így emberformát kapott. Elég nevetséges látványt nyújtott a sok sátor közt magányosan.

- Ez egy gyakorlóbábu – mondta Young-Hye. – Van pár dolog, amit megmutatnék neked.

Sesshoumaru még soha életében nem látott ennél szánalmasabb alkotást. Hogy lehetett volna ezen a tákolmányon bármit is bemutatni? Otthon, Japánban sokkal életszerűbb bábukkal tanították a mesterei. Ez itt úgy nézett ki, mint ami magától szétesik. Sesshoumaru a gondolatait inkább megtartotta magának, hiszen egyértelmű volt, hogy a figurát maga Young-Hye eszkábálta össze, ki tudja, milyen célból.

Még az is lehetett, hogy a férfi valami új, halálos technikát akart rajta bemutatni.

De megint csalódnia kellett, mert Young-Hye egy egyszerű íjat tartott a kezében. Sesshoumarunak nyújtotta, aki szótlanul vette át, és közben kérdő pillantást vetett a hadvezérre.

- Tudod-e, fiam, mi a hadseregünk fő ereje? – kezdte a férfi, és Sesshoumaru bosszúsan vette észre, hogy pont úgy beszél, mint ahogy az apja. – Az, hogy sokan vagyunk? – találgatott, és gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy többesszámot használjon, holott cseppet sem érezte magát a seregbe valónak.

- A fegyelem! – okította őt Young-Hye. – Mindenkinek megvan a maga helye, amit a legszorongatóbb helyzetben sem hagyhat el! Ebben van a mongolok titka: az ellenséget csak együtt, fegyelmezetten tudjuk legyőzni, előre megszervezett támadással! De nem csak támadásra, védekezésre is kiváló taktika: ha váratlanul rajtunk ütnének, minden katona rögtön tudná, mit csináljon, még ha a legédesebb álmából is riasztották fel! Ez az íj a te fegyvered lesz. A mongol hadsereg legveszélyesebb fegyverét tartod a kezedben.

Sesshoumaru ismét végignézett az említett tárgyon, hátha van benne valami különleges, de csak egy közönséges, fából készült íj volt. Young-Hye a szalmabábu elé állította a fiút úgy húszlépésnyire, és a helyes testtartást kezdte magyarázni. Sesshoumaru kezdett beletörődni, hogy a férfitól semmi hasznosat nem fog aznap éjjel tanulni, de azért figyelt rá.

-… a nyíl nélkül pedig soha ne engedd el, mert az károsíthatja a testet! Vállmagasságban emeld, így… célozz, és engedd el.

A nyíl elrepült a bábu mellett, és a földbe fúródott. Sesshoumarunak elkomorult a tekintete. Biztos volt benne, hogy jól mérte fel az irányt.

- Pontosan mit is akartál eltalálni? – kérdezte tőle fura hangszínen Young-Hye.

- Nem értem, mi szükségem van erre – morogta válaszképp a fiú. – Harcban sokkal nagyobb hasznát venném a kardomnak…

- Szó sem lehet róla! – gorombította le a hadvezér. – Szerinted mekkora káosz lenne abból, ha mindenki esztelenül vagdalkozni kezdene, ahogy kedve tartja? Nem figyeltél az előbb? A rendezettség a lényeg! A démoni erőd sem fog kárba vészni, ha ügyes vagy. Most menj, és vedd célba a bábu fejét.

Sesshoumaru kelletlenül felemelte az íjat, és újabb nyilat lőtt ki, ami most a kitömött zsák felett süvített el. A fiú hallotta, ahogy Young-Hye a háta mögött halkan a kezébe temeti az arcát. Sesshoumaru szótlanul gyakorolt tovább, és nemsokára sikerült eltalálnia a célpontot, ha a fejét nem is, de a mellkasát. Nem is volt olyan egyszerű, mint amilyennek gondolta. Mikor aztán a sokadik nyíl a bábu fejébe fúródott, Young-Hye boldogan felsóhajtott, és a fiú mellé lépett. – Most állj tíz lépéssel hátrébb, és a szívére célozz. – Közben megharapta az ujját, és a kicsorduló vérrel megjelölt egy pontot a zsák közepén. – Miután ez sikerült, kezdj el gyakorolni fordítva, a másik kezeddel is.

A hadvezér visszavonult a sátrába, és aludni tért. Sesshoumaru nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy távozzon: mesterének még álmában is feltűnt volna, hogy nincs ott. Pár óra múlva még mindig nem sikerült elfogadható eredményt produkálnia, csak minden tizedik lövése volt sikeres. Sesshoumaru elkönyvelte magában, hogy az íj használatához nincs tehetsége, és úgy döntött, hogy aznap már nem foglalkozik többet a dologgal. Még összeszedte a kilőtt nyilakat, majd elindult visszafelé. Lopva ránézett arra a sátorra, ahol H-t sejtette, és fáradsága ellenére is feltűnt neki valami szokatlan. A szokásos őrök közül egy hiányzott. Sesshoumaru hamarosan meg is találta: a férfi egy fánál könnyített magán, hátat fordítva a tábornak.

A fiúnak se kellett több. Lassan megközelítette a helyszínt, ügyelve rá, hogy a többi őrnek se tűnjön fel semmi. A sátorból halvány fény szűrődött ki, és egy lány körvonalai rajzolódtak ki. Sesshoumarunak gyorsabban kezdett dobogni a szíve. Talán épp H az! Talán most lesz lehetősége tudatni vele, hogy eljött érte…

Az egyik őr félrenézett, és Sesshoumaru máris a sátor falánál termett.

- H – san – mondta ki hangosan, érthetően, majd megpróbált a lehető leggyorsabban eltűnni. Az őr a hang hallatán visszafordult, de a fiúnak már csak a hűlt helyét látta. Megvonta a vállát: biztosan csak képzelődött.

Nem így gondolta viszont a lány a sátorban, aki a név hallatán megdermedt, és egy hang nem jött ki a torkán.


	28. 28  Élet a táborban II

28.

Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy mostantól kezdve fokozottan kell figyelnie. Minden percben vetett egy pillantást a jurtára, hátha kap valami jelet. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogy H-nak nem lesz egyszerű dolga visszaüzennie. Ahogy visszagondolt a történtekre, egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy a lány hallotta őt, hiszen még látta, ahogy megáll a mozdulat közben. Mintha még azt is hallotta volna, amint a neve hallatán elakad a lélegzete.

Nem érezte H szagát, de ez nem jelentett semmit. Sokféle illat keveredett, nem tudta volna mindegyiket megkülönböztetni egymástól.

Jiro nem vette észre Sesshoumaru nyugtalanságát. Éppen azon volt, hogy a legalapvetőbb kínai szavakat tanítsa meg neki, de a fiú nem tudott rá figyelni.

- Nem aludtam sokat az éjjel – mondta az Inu. Ez nem volt teljesen így. Igaz, hogy előző nap sokáig gyakorolt – az istenért sem tudta elfogadni, hogy olyan ügyetlenül bánt az íjjal -, de utána az a pár óra, amit hajnalig aludt, bőven elég volt neki. Kezdett hozzászokni, hogy keveset pihen, a hónapok óta tartó hajsza eredményeként megtanulta, hogyan tartogassa energiáit fontosabb dolgokra.

Jiro nem kérdezősködött, elfogadta a magyarázatát, és békén hagyta. Sesshoumarunak elkalandoztak a gondolatai. Aznap este nem lett volna lehetősége H közelébe férkőzni. Young-Hye előző nap gondoskodott róla, hogy valaki helyettesítse, de mivel mára nem tervezett vele semmit, a fiúnak Put kellett volna vigyáznia. Jiro mintha kitalálta volna, mire gondolt. 

- Nézd, estére tervezünk egy baráti összeröffenést a többiekkel. Ugye te is csatlakozol? Az őrhelyeden tartanánk, nem kéne onnan elmozdulnod. Csak beszélgetni fogunk, a Hajcsárnak egy szava sem lehet majd.

Sesshoumaru nem volt ebben olyan biztos, de beleegyezett a dologba. Rögtön tervezgetni kezdte, hogyan húzhatna hasznot a találkozóból. Végül arra jutott, hogy majd egy óvatlan pillanatban az ágyasokra tereli a szót, hátha valaki elkottyant valami hasznosat.

- Őszintén irigyellek – szólalt meg hirtelen Jiro hosszabb hallgatás után. – Mindig te vagy a figyelem központjában.

Sesshoumaru nem értette, mire céloz, egészen addig, amíg meg nem látta azt a lányt, aki őt figyelte. Ő, Höelünnel ellentétben nem fordította el a fejét, sőt, roppant feltűnően bámulta a fiút. Még a fejével is intett egyet, mintha közölni akarna valamit. Sesshoumaru úgy tett, mintha nem látta volna.

- Tetszik? – súgta Jiro.

- Nem – válaszolta kimérten Sesshoumaru.

- Kár, mert erre tart.

És valóban, a lány elszánta magát a cselekvésre, és feléjük indult. A nagy tömegben viszont nem tudott magának utat törni, és amikor kis híján eltaposta egy ló, az egyik katona durván odébb tessékelte. A lány feladta a harcot, és visszament a helyére. Duzzogva folytatta útját, de szemét továbbra sem vette le Sesshoumaruról.

A nap további része eseménytelenül telt. Estefelé a sereg letáborozott, Sesshoumaru pedig elfoglalta helyét Pu sátra mellett. Hamarosan a többiek is csatlakoztak hozzá. Mindössze öten voltak: ennyi testőrt tudtak nélkülözni. Batachikan egy halom fát cipelt magával, amit elrendezett a földön. Pár perc múlva csinos kis tábortüzet sikerült összehozniuk. Egy darabig csendben üldögéltek, de Jiro hamar feloldódott.

- Ismerek egy jó játékot – kezdte. – Van nálam húsz kavics, mindegyiken két jel: a nap és a hold. Mivel öten vagyunk, mindenkinek osztok ötöt… - Gyorsan elmagyarázta a szabályokat, amik elég egyszerűek voltak. A lényege az volt, hogy a játékosoknak le kellett takarniuk a köveiket, ezután mindenki megtippelte, hogy melyik jelből hány darabot dobtak összesen. A tippeket csak emelni lehetett, akit sokszor hazugságon kaptak, az kiesett. Nem játszottak nagy tétekkel, Batachikan mindenkinek adott pár apróbb faágat a rakásból. Ha valaki lebukott, az a sajátjai közül egyet a tűzre rakott.

Sesshoumaru túl könnyűnek találta a játékot. Soha nem vették észre, mikor blöfföl, így kezdte elunni magát. Társai sorra estek ki mellőle, míg ő egymás után nyerte meg a köröket.

- Ez nem ér – jegyezte meg Mintimer viccelődve. – Akármit mond, meg se rezzen.

- Sajnálom – mondta Sesshoumaru könnyedén. Majdnem az összes gallya megvolt még.

- Gratulálok a győzelemhez, Sesshoumaru – hallott egy női hangot a háta mögül. Megfordult, és azt a lány látta meg, aki a délelőtt folyamán olyan kitartóan bámulta. A honfitársa volt.

- Hé, ez egy kanbuli – szólalt meg Jiro. – Hagyd szegény Sesshit békén. – Az említett személy megrándult a becenév hallatára. Jiro sokkal jobban hasonlított Masarura, mint kezdetben gondolta.

- Beszédem van vele. – A lány nem hagyta magát. – Négyszemközt. A nevem Akina, és…

- Kedves Akina – vágott közbe Chuluun, a farkasdémon. – Örülünk, hogy megtiszteltél minket látogatásoddal, de igyekezeted hiábavaló. Sesshoumarunak Höelün tetszik!

A lány látta, hogy reménytelen a helyzet, és dühösen otthagyta a társaságot. Sesshoumaru kínosan érezte magát, a többiek viccelődéssel ütötték el a dolgot.

- Bárcsak énrám is így ragadnának a nők – sóhajtott a kövérkés Batachikan. – Ritka az olyan alkalom, hogy megtetszek valakinek…

A testőrök egyenként kezdték bátorítani a férfit, és a jó tulajdonságait méltatták. Sesshoumaru azt vette észre, hogy kezdi egyre jobban érdekelni, miről beszélnek a többiek. Jiro néha elfelejtett fordítani, és ilyenkor nem értette, miről van szó – ami azt illeti, azt se tudta megállapítani, hogy éppen kínaiul vagy mongolul folyik-e a társalgás. Halványan sejtette, hogy Batachikan éppen élete nagy szerelméről mesél szomorúan. A testőrök némán hallgatták, egyikőjük sem mert megszólalni. Egy ideig csendben hallgatták a tűz ropogását.

- Batachikan menyasszonya otthagyta őt egy fiatalabb katonáért – súgta végül Jiro az Inunak. – Ezért is csatlakozott a sereghez.

Sesshoumaru nem értette, hogy ez hogy oldotta volna meg szegény Batachikan problémáit, de gyanította, hogy a férfi még mindig szerette a nőt. Az sem fért a fejébe, hogy a mindig vidám, barátságos mongolt hogy volt képes bárki is szó nélkül elhagyni. Próbált volna valamiféle vigaszt nyújtani, de ráeszmélt, hogy nem tudja, hogyan tehetné.

Ezek után mintha mindenkinek megeredt volna a nyelve. Mintimer hűtlen felesége miatt kesergett, Chuluun elhunyt kislányára emlékezett vissza. Jiro most hallgatott, Mintimer pedig Sesshoumarut kezdte faggatni.

- Te olyan szerencsés vagy – sóhajtotta kicsit irigykedve. – Neked nincsenek ilyen gondjaid, még fiatal vagy, nem edzett még meg az élet. Lefogadom, hogy a tábor összes lánya hajlandó lenne a szeretőd lenni, ha kicsit udvarolnál nekik.

- Ennek semmi értelme, mindannyian tudjuk, hogy Sesshi Höelünt választaná! – vágott közbe Jiro, akinek a téma már-már a mániájává kezdett válni. Kicsit oldódott a hangulat, a többiek ismét nevetgélni kezdtek, most viszont Sesshoumaru komorult el. Mindenkinek volt valami személyes tragédiája, titka, amit eddig senkinek nem mondott el, mintha ők, démonok, nem ismerték volna a boldogságot. Sesshoumaru eddig észre sem vette, hogy mennyire hasonlít a társaira. Már-már azon volt, hogy mindent elmond nekik, mikor hangos kiáltás hallatszott.  
A távolból lovasok közeledtek elképesztő gyorsasággal, és nem volt kétséges, hogy támadó szándékkal jöttek. A mongol katonák se voltak restek, rögtön talpra ugrottak és magukhoz ragadták fegyvereiket.

- Ujgurok – morogta Jiro sötéten. – Nem csoda, közel járunk Szibériához.

Sesshoumaru észrevette Young-Hye-t, amint felé indul. A férfi meg sem várta, hogy megszólaljon. – Számítok rád, fiam. Most megmutathatod, mit tanultál. – A következő mondatait már a többi katonához intézte. – Csak nyugalom, emberek. Alig százfős sereggel van dolgunk, gyerekjáték lesz leverni őket.

Sesshoumaru kicsit elgondolkozott. A vezér egyértelműen utalt rá, hogy az íjat kell használnia. Ez nagyon nem tetszett a fiúnak, nem volt még annyira gyakorlott, hogy csatában ezzel harcoljon. Tanácstalanul nézett körbe, senki sem figyelt rá. Az általános riadalom ellenére gyorsan és rutinosan rendeződtek össze a katonák. A nőket és a gyerekeket visszaterelték a sátrakba, a lovasok pedig előretörtek. Sesshoumaru egyre elveszettebbnek érezte magát. Bizonytalanul beállt az íjászok sorai közé, akik a többiek mögött, messziről nyilazták az ellenséget.

Az ujgurok végül elérték a tábort, és ordítva rontottak neki a mongoloknak. A fiú végignézett a szedett-vedett seregen. A többség lóháton ült, és vakon csapkodta a körülötte levőket. Sesshoumaru most saját maga láthatta, hogyan működik a mongolok taktikája. Nem volt kérdéses, ki nyeri meg a csatát, és az ujguroknak nemcsak a mongolok számbeli fölénye miatt nem volt esélyük. Csapataik pár perc után vesztésre álltak.

Nagyobb gondot jelentettek viszont a démonok. Nem voltak sokan, de annál könyörtelenebbül kaszabolták az ő soraikat. Elsősorban az embereket vették célba. Sesshoumaru magában átkozta azt a hadvezért, aki összeállította a csapatot: túl sok halandó volt köztük, akiknek a démonokkal szemben semmi esélyük nem volt.

Az egyik szellem különösen veszélyesnek bizonyult, éppen az egyik testőrrel párbajozott. Sesshoumaru megcélozta a férfit, és lőtt. A nyíl elsüvített a célpont mellett, és a földre hullott. A következő lövés sem talált célba, az ujgur démon ügyet sem vetett Sesshoumarura. Az Inu rájött, hogy mozgó testet képtelen lesz eltalálni. Az idegen legyőzte a szerencsétlen mongolt, aki a földre zuhant, vérezve. A következő, akivel az ujgur összeakadt, nem más volt, mint Jiro. Sesshoumaru halkan káromkodott. Most nem volt szabad hibáznia. Barátja bátran vállalta a küzdelmet, de távolról sem volt olyan erős, mint ellenfele.

Sesshoumarunak hirtelen bevillant, mit mondott neki Young-Hye. A hadvezér azt állította, hogyha megtanulja jól kezelni a fegyvert, démoni erejének is hasznát fogja venni.

A fiú egy pillanat alatt eldöntötte, mit fog tenni. Újból megfeszítette az íjat, és most a kezére kezdett koncentrálni. Felidézte, mit tanított neki Sadaham, az önzetlen Norang, akit az ellenségének hitt, és aki végül a karjaiban lehelte ki a lelkét. Sesshoumaru ujjai zölden kezdtek izzani, de a fiú most nem az energiakorbácsot akarta használni. Nem is bajlódott tovább a célzással, érezte, hogy amit most csinálni fog, annak elsöprő sikere lesz. A fény körbevette a megfeszített nyilat, míg végül Sesshoumaru eleresztette. A nyíl villámgyorsan száguldott a démon felé, hosszú fénycsóvát húzva maga után. Az Inu már röptében látta, hogy nem fogja a démont telibe találni, és kicsit aggódva nézett a nyíl után, ami mindent elpusztított, aminek a közelébe ért. Nagy meglepetésére viszont nemhogy sikerült eltalálnia az idegent, de a fénycsóva az ujgur fél oldalát levitte. A démon még azelőtt szörnyethalt, mielőtt ráeszmélt volna, mi történt vele.

A csata eközben már véget is ért. A mongol szellemek közt alig volt sebesült, a halandóknak is sikerült átvészelniük a támadást. A földön rengeteg ujgur hevert, közülük senki nem tudott elmenekülni. Sesshoumaru undorodva nézte, ahogy az emberek átkutatják a holttesteket.

Young-Hye a többiekkel mit sem törődve csörtetett felé, nyomában Jiróval. Sesshoumaru kicsit kihúzta magát: sikerült felszabadítania az erejét anélkül, hogy az ellenség közelébe került volna. Büszkesége viszont hamar elpárolgott, mert amit mestere közölt vele, arra a legkevésbé sem számított.

- Mondd, te teljesen megőrültél? – támadt rá a hadvezér. – Sukhbataar! – kiáltott az egyik katonának. Az íjászok közül kilépett egy démon. – Amikor a démoni erődre céloztam, nem arra gondoltam, hogy a többiek életét kockáztasd az esztelenségeddel, hanem erre… Sukhbataar, mutasd meg neki! – A szellem unott arccal emelte meg az íjat, és kevesebb, mint két másodperc alatt öt nyilat lőtt ki, és mind ugyanabba a pontba fúródott. Olyan sebesen csinálta, hogy Sesshoumaru a szemével is alig tudta követni.

- Erre gondoltam. – Young-Hye egyenesen a szemébe nézett. – Ugyanolyan gyorsasággal rendelkezel, mint ő. A látásod is éles, akkor mégis miért nem tudod ezt megcsinálni?

Sesshoumarut egyre jobban kezdte idegesíteni a köréjük csődülő tömeg. Kíváncsian figyelték a szidalmazást, még ha többségük nem is értette a japán beszédet. A zöld csóvát viszont mindenki látta, azt még a csata hevében sem lehetett nem észrevenni. Sesshoumaru hallgatott – mit is mondhatott volna -, Young-Hye pedig szitkozódva elvonult. Most Jiro lépett oda a fiúhoz, és együttérzően megveregette a vállát.

- Akárhogy is történt, megmentetted az életemet, és én hálás vagyok ezért.

Sesshoumaru kicsit megkönnyebbült, bár nem mutatta. Legalább egyvalaki volt, aki az ő oldalán állt. Őszintén kedvelte Jirót, de tervéről, hogy mindent elmond neki, egyelőre letett. A fiú rendes volt vele, de a dolog végülis nem tartozott rá, és Sesshoumaru nem is tudott volna megbízni benne. Aludni tért, és az éjszaka nem háborgatták őt többé.


	29. 29  Második próba: Gyilkosság a tónál

29.

Álmában fantasztikus zenét hallgatott. Pár lépésre tőle H játszott a shakuhachiján, szemét lehunyva, csak neki muzsikált. H volt az égbolt, a táj, a virágok és az erdő. Mikor a lány a szemébe nézett, az óceán sötét mélységét látta, mikor pedig átölelte őt, mintha az egész világ zárta volna a karjaiba.

A zene hirtelen elhalt, és Sesshoumaru kizökkent az édes álomból. Az apja állt mellette, a félelmetes Inutaisho, és nyomasztó csend támadt. A démon erős karjával megragadta a shakuhachit, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal kettétörte azt. Sesshoumaru döbbenten nézte, ahogy a hangszer szétporlad apja karmai közt, és elöntötte a félelem. H már rég nem volt ott, vele együtt eltűntek a virágok és a fák is, csak Inutaisho maradt ott, aki dühös tekintetével fogva tartotta Sesshoumarut. Ez nem lehet – gondolta a fiú kétségbeesetten. Ez nem valóság. De akkor miért érzi mégis azt a borzalmas hideget, ami Inutaisho szemeiből sugárzik? Úgy érezte, mindjárt megfagy…

- AUUU, Batachikan! Rátehénkedtél a lábamra!

- Ne haragudj, nem akartam.

Sesshoumaru lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A hangoskodó természetesen Jiro volt. A fiú korábban azt találta ki, hogy a szibériai hideg ellen úgy fog védekezni, hogy egy másik démon testének a hőjével fogja melegíteni magát, és viszont. Még paplant is szerzett: az egyik jurta anyagán nagy lyuk tátongott, sátornak már nem volt használható, így Jiro minden további nélkül magával vihette. Társainak aztán büszkén mutogatta szerzeményét, akik rettenetesen kinevették. Végül Batachikan hosszú győzködés után hajlandó volt befeküdni a paplan alá: ő maga is nagyon fázós volt. A testőrök egy darabig még szórakoztak rajtuk, majd ők is elálmosodtak. Már hajnalodott, mikor Jiro felébresztette a tábort. A levegő most még hűvösebb volt, és a szélcsend ellenére a hideg Sesshoumaru csontjáig hatolt.

Hát persze, hogy álom volt. Csak éppen olyan valóságosnak tűnt. Sesshoumaru lopva körbenézett: semmi jel nem utalt rá, hogy társai észrevették volna, hogy lidércnyomása volt. Zavartalanul szedelőzködtek össze, közben morgolódtak a zord időjárás miatt. Sesshoumaru is nehézkesen kelt fel. A súlyok most még nehezebbnek tűntek, a végtagjai pedig mintha ólomból lettek volna.

- Na, megjött a Hajcsár is – morgolódott Jiro. És valóban, Young-Hye ereje teljében masírozott a katonák alvó sorai közt. Aki nem volt képes rögtön felpattanni, abba erőteljesen belerúgott, és szitkokkal halmozta el. Nem csak a démonokkal bánt így, hanem a halandókkal is, válogatás nélkül. Egészen addig csinálta ezt, amíg rá nem eszmélt, hogy az a harcos, akit éppen próbált felrugdosni, már nem fog felkelni soha többé. A szerencsétlen az éjszaka alatt megfagyott, álmában érte a halál. 

- Ássátok el – vetette oda komoran Young-Hye a közelben állóknak. Végül elérkezett Sesshoumaruhoz is. Szórakozottan nézett végig tanítványán; valamelyest örült neki, hogy a fiú már talpon volt. – Legalább téged nem kell keltegetni – morogta bosszúsan. Most Jiróra pillantott, aki még mindig félálomban próbált meg kikecmeregni a takarója alól. Young-Hye megint Sesshoumarura nézett, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem lesz ez így jó, fiam. Igazán aranyos dolog, hogy Jiróval egymást melegítettétek, de meg kell tanulnod ellenállni a hidegnek.

- Nem én, hanem Batachikan…

- Ki is találtam, mi lesz a következő feladatod – folytatta a hadvezér zavartalanul. – Pár óra múlva elérjük a tavat, készülj fel.

Sesshoumaru megállapította, hogy mestere a szokásosnál is szórakozottabb. Úgy tűnt, mintha minden második gondolatát mondaná csak ki hangosan, így például olyan fontos részletekről, hogy a fiúnak mire is kellene felkészülnie, teljesen elfeledkezett.

*

- Höelün – jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen Jiro. Sesshoumaru szokása szerint a testőrökhöz csatlakozott, előtte pedig – micsoda véletlen – Höelün haladt lóháton.

- Szállj le rólam – mondta Sesshoumaru sötéten. Még gondolni sem akart más lányra H-n kívül, de Jiro csak nem hagyta békén.

- Jó, akkor váltsunk témát – kezdeményezte a fiú könnyedén, de Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy ezt nem úszta meg ennyivel, és később még számíthat a heccelésre. – Mit akart tőled a Hajcsár?

- Nem tudom – vallotta be kelletlenül az Inu. – Valami tavat emlegetett.

- Talán a Bajkál-tengerre gondolt – szólt közbe Mintimer, aki maga is északon született, ezért jól ismerte a környéket. – Habár elképzelni nem tudom, mit akar veled ott csinálni. 

- Talán fel kell hoznod egy növényt a tó aljáról – találgatott Jiro szórakozottan. – Ami szörnyű bűzt áraszt és szétmarja az aurádat.

- Nem hinném, hogy ezt még egyszer megkockáztatná – nevetgélt Batachikan. – A meder különben is nagyon mély, nem tudnál leúszni az aljára. Szerintem egy óráig kell majd a vízben állnod, amíg szétfagy a lábad.

Biztató – gondolta magában Sesshoumaru. Most akkor tóról, vagy tengerről volt szó?

- Ne aggódj, még van egy csomó időd, mire elérjük – biztatta Chuluun. – Addig még meggondolhatod magad, és elmenekülhetsz. Aztán meg lehet, hogy csak azt akarja megnézni, tudsz-e kaviccsal kacsázni. – Alig fejezte be a mondatot, hangos nevetésben tört ki. Ő maga is érezte, hogy milyen abszurdságot mondott. Young-Hye nem a könnyű próbáiról volt híres.

- Nincs igazad, Chuluun – szólalt meg Jiro. – Sesshoumaru, neked meg szerencséd nincs. Már ott is vagyunk.

Ekkor már Sesshoumaru is érezte a sós illatot, ami a hűvös levegőben terjengett. Nemsokára kiértek a hegyek közül, és akkor magát a tavat is meglátta. Young-Hye már ott állt a partján, és őt követte a tekintetével.

- Később találkozunk – intett Jiro a távozó Sesshoumaru után. A sereg haladt tovább, a fiú pedig csatlakozott mesteréhez.

- Nem fogom sokáig húzni az időt – kezdte Young-Hye határozottan. – A próbatétel lényege az, hogy önállóságra tanítson. Idáig sokat segítettem neked, de most csak magadra számíthatsz.

Sesshoumaru érezte, ahogy elönti a düh. Mikor nem volt ő önálló? Nemhogy Young-Hye, de még a saját apja sem volt képes őt támogatni. Ő aztán megtanulta, hogy csak magára számíthat. Meg persze H-ra, aki mindenben mellette állt.

- A súlyokat most leveheted a lábadról – közölte a hadvezér. Sesshoumaru ezt nem tartotta jó jelnek: úgy sejtette, ez a próba éppen elég lesz nélkülük is.

- A seregnek körülbelül fél nap kell, hogy megkerülje a tavat. Neked két napod van rá, hogy átúszd.

A démon azt hitte, rosszul hall. Hiszen a víz jéghideg volt, elég volt csak ránéznie, hogy megborzongjon. Ráadásul két napig… Ezt még ő sem bírta volna ki.

- Ha úgy érzed, nem megy tovább, kiszállhatsz melegedni, de a levegőben nem haladhatsz tovább, csak a vízben. Tao figyelni fog téged, ahogy legutóbb is. Két nap múlva a túloldalon találkozunk, addigra a sereg is odaér. Igyekezz, nem fogok rád várni.

Sesshoumaru kelletlenül hozzálátott, hogy beleereszkedjen a jéghideg tóba, de Young-Hye gúnyos hangja megállította. – Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy ruhástul fogsz úszni? Az a fura prémed meg főleg hátráltatna, hagyd itt a parton. A túloldalon majd adok másik ruhát. – A fiú ebbe inkább nem akart belegondolni.

A sereg már jóval előttük járt, habár egy démon lemaradt, és érdeklődve figyelte Sesshoumaru szenvedését. A fiú szótlanul levetette a kimonóját, csak az alsóneműjét hagyta magán, és mély lélegzetet véve nyakig belemerült a Bajkál-tóba.

Hamar megállapította, hogy nem is olyan hideg, ahogy előzőleg gondolta, bár még így is elég dermesztő volt. Szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy még az ősz elején jártak, télen a víz valószínűleg kibírhatatlan lett volna. Már azt is értette, miért nevezték tengernek a tavat: enyhén sós íze volt, bár alig lehetett érezni. A környező népek bizonyára csak büszkeségből hívták tengernek.

A fiú még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a prémjére, majd úszni kezdett. A kardjától már nem tudott megválni, inkább az oldalához kötötte. Young-Hye fejcsóválva nézte, de aztán magára hagyta tanítványát, és a sereg után sietett.

Sesshoumaru egykedvűen tempózott, ez a próba idáig nem tűnt különösebben megerőltetőnek. Talán még a két napot is képes lett volna lerövidíteni, és elnyerni mestere elismerését. Aki talán elfelejtené a nevetséges követelményeit, és végre elkezdené őt ténylegesen tanítani.

Már éppen azon volt, hogy begyorsítson, mikor megdermedt. A háta mögül egy másik démon jelenlétét érezte. Megfordult, és azt a férfit látta meg, aki korábban olyan kíváncsian nézte, mit csinál. Az idegen most kilépett a fák közül, ahol eddig rejtőzött, és a tó felé vette az irányt. Mikor közelebb ért, Sesshoumarut kirázta a hideg: a katona arcán Norang tetoválások díszelegtek.

A két démon lélegzetvisszafojtva nézett farkasszemet, egyikőjük sem mozdult. Sesshoumaru nem tudta, mit tegyen. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem kerül harcra a sor, és zavartalanul folytathatja majd, amit elkezdett. Nem volt szerencséje.

- Régóta vártam már ezt a pillanatot, Sesshoumaru – szólalt meg az idegen. – Már Japánban felfigyeltem rád, mikor eltörted a bátyám karját. Azóta is csak bajt hozol a klánomra.

Sesshoumaru nem értette, mit mond a férfi, de sejtette, hogy nem barátkozni akar. Hátán ott volt a hatalmas bárd, a Norangok jellegzetes fegyvere. Az Inu nem bírta róla levenni a szemét, de még mindig nem mozdult.

- Mióta itt vagy, egyfolytában szemmel tartalak. Végre rájöttem, miben sántikálsz. Nem volt nehéz! Egyfolytában volt vezérünk sátra felé pislogsz, mintha csak a pillanatot várnád, hogy lecsaphass! De én nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez megtörténjen – azzal a Norang a kezébe vette a bárdot, és villámgyorsan az Inu mellett termett.

Sesshoumarunak még pont annyi ideje volt, hogy megragadja a Juh-ot, és védekezően maga elé rántsa. Támadója nem tréfált, teljes erejéből csapott le rá, klánja legendás gyorsaságát bevetve. Sesshoumaru kivédte a csapást, de mivel nem volt minek támasztania a lábát, nem tudott a felszínen maradni, és elmerült. Hirtelen lenyelt egy csomó vizet, a só pedig csípni kezdte a szemét, de nem volt ideje ezzel foglalkozni. A felszínre visszaérve teleszívta a tüdejét levegővel, csakhogy ismét le kelljen buknia. A Norang nem habozott, bárdjával rögtön a fiú fejét vette célba.

Sesshoumaru feleszmélt, és támadásba lendült. Kardjával sikerült egy kisebb vágást ejtenie ellensége hasán. A víz némileg lelassította a mozgását, de a támadás váratlanul érte a Norangot, és ijedten hátrahőkölt. Sesshoumaru kihasználta az alkalmat, és következő mozdulatával kiütötte a fegyvert a férfi kezéből. Ellensége hirtelen összezavarodott, mire a fiú másik kezével egy hatalmasat behúzott neki. Most már a koreai is a vízben volt, hosszú sötét haja az arcára tapadt. Visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét, és valahogy sikerült neki Sesshoumarut hátulról megragadni, és újból lenyomnia őt. Sesshoumaru megpróbálta magáról lefejtenie az erős karokat, másik oldalon a kardjával csapkodott. Ez a küzdelem már rég nem az ő stílusában folyt, a harc szánalmas vergődéssé csapott át. Az Inu levegője egyre fogyott, míg végső elkeseredésében beleharapott ellenfele kézfejébe. A szorítás egyből enyhült, és a fiú újból lélegzethez jutott. Egy pillanat alatt megfordult, hogy egy végső csapást mérjen a Norangra, de már nem volt rá szükség.

Az idegen nem a harapás miatt engedte el Sesshoumarut: a fiú a Juh-hal eltalálta a torkát, és súlyos sebet ejtett rajta. A férfi kétségbeesetten próbálta elállítani a vérzést, mindkét kezét a nyakára szorította, de hiába. Arcából lassan kifutott az élet, és képtelen volt magát megtartania a felszínen. Végül elvesztette az eszméletét, arccal lefelé eldőlt a vízben, és ott lebegett, mozdulatlanul. A vére egy hatalmas foltban vörösre színezte a tavat, és Sesshoumaru ekkor jött rá, hogy nem lesz képes a próbát folytatni. A holttestet dermedten nézve arra is ráeszmélt, hogy nagyon fázik. Kiúszott a partra, ahol aztán kimerülten a földre rogyott.

Nem bírt visszanézni, még mindig nem fogta fel teljesen, hogy mi történt. Annyit tudott, hogy megölt egy másik démont, és hogy ezt mestere nem fogja jó néven venni. Nem hinné el neki, hogy önvédelem volt, és el kellene hagynia a sereget. Akkor pedig búcsút mondhat H-nak is.

A fiú még pont látta, ahogy Jiróék eltűnnek az egyik hegyoldalban. A küzdelmet nem vette észre senki. Sesshoumaru összeszedte a ruháit, és anélkül, hogy a vízben lebegő holttestre nézett volna, lassan elindult a tábor után.


	30. 30  Varázslat a kirgizek földjén

30.

Young-Hye magán kívül volt a dühtől. Nem akart hinni a szemének, mikor Sesshoumaru alig egy órával a távozása után felbukkant, és közölte vele, hogy feladja. Mi több, úgy nézett ki, mint egy ázott eb, és ezt a megállapítását a hadvezér nem is rejtette véka alá.

- Puhányabb vagy, mint gondoltam! Azt tudtam, hogy a macskák félnek a víztől, de hogy a kutyák is...?

- Nem vagyok kutya – felelte önérzetesen Sesshoumaru.

- Kutya vagy kutyadémon, egyre megy – legyintett lemondóan Young-Hye. – És miért vérzel a karodon?

- Kappák támadtak rám – felelte gyorsan az Inu, reménykedve, hogy mestere nem feszegeti a dolgot. A sebet észre sem vette.

- Kappák? – hitetlenkedett Young-Hye. – Nem hiszem el, hogy egy csapat nyavalyás vízi démon volt olyan hülye, hogy rád támadjon. Ha meg mégis igaz amit mondasz, akkor egy csődtömeg vagy. Ilyen szánalmas szellemek a legtöbb démont meg se tudják sebezni, nemhogy egy ilyen vágást ejteni, mint amilyen a karodon van. Szerintem te csak hiú voltál hátrahagyni a ruháidat, meg azt a nevetséges prémedet! Áh, meg se szólalj… - mondta, mikor Sesshoumaru megpróbált védekezni. – Tao, gyere csak ide!

A fiú szíve kihagyott egyet. A sasdémonról teljesen megfeledkezett! Tao látta, mi történt valójában. A madár most a hadvezér vállára szállt, és gúnyosan nézett a sápadt fiút.

Ha ez korábban eszébe jutott volna! Megpróbálhatott volna valamiféle kompromisszumot kötni a sasdémonnal. Vagy ha azt nem, még mindig lett volna rá esély, hogy Tao „balesetet" szenvedjen. De nem, elfelejtette. És az a dög most mindent elmond a hadvezérnek, és Sesshoumarunak annyi. Ha van egy kis szerencséje, akkor Tao említi azt is, hogy önvédelemből ölte meg a Norangot, de a fiú nem volt benne biztos, hogy a madár lesz annyira előzékeny.

A hadvezér figyelmesen hallgatta a beszámolót, Sesshoumaru közben próbálta kiolvasni a szeméből, mire gondol.

- Szóval nem bírtad a hideget – szólalt meg végül Young-Hye. A fiú nem tudta mire vélni a reakcióját. Talán azt hiszi, hogy a zord időjárástól elvesztette az eszét, és ezért végzett a katonával? – De Tao szavaiból úgy veszem ki, hogy meg sem próbáltad kibírni! – ordított fel hirtelen a hadvezér. – Azt mondja, hogy miután otthagytalak, olyan gyorsan pattantál ki a vízből, mint egy kényeskedő kisasszony! Van valami hozzáfűznivalód?

- A súlyokat visszavettem – próbálkozott Sesshoumaru, de jól emlékezett, hogy legutóbb sem sikerült ezzel a módszerrel lenyugtatnia a hadvezért. Young-Hye dühöngve ment a dolgára, ő pedig hálás pillantást vetett a sasdémonra. – A „kényes kisasszonyos" részt igazán kihagyhattad volna – jegyezte meg könnyedén, de egyáltalán nem haragudott. Hogy is tehette volna! Tao cinkosan hunyorgott.

A fiú boldog volt, hogy a madarat az ő oldalán tudhatta, és jókedvűen indult el, hogy megkeresse a testőröket.

Már messziről hallotta, hogy róla beszélnek. Nyelvük érthetetlen volt, de a nevét többször is említették.

- Alig hagylak itt benneteket pár percre, máris kibeszéltek – szólalt meg Sesshoumaru egy halvány mosollyal. A társaság mintha karót nyelt volna. Észre sem vették, hogy az emlegetett személy csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Én nem úgy értettem ám… - kezdett mentegetőzni Mintimer, elfeledkezve arról, hogy Sesshoumaru csak japánul tudott, így semmit sem értett a beszélgetésből. A többiek gyorsan lepisszegték a férfit.

- Hogyhogy…? – hebegte zavartan Jiro.

- Fáztam – felelte szűkszavúan Sesshoumaru. Nem kellett tudniuk róla, mi történt valójában. A testőrök még midig kényelmetlenül érezték magukat, bűntudatuk csak lassan kezdett oldódni. Mikor viszont Jiro lefordította nekik barátja rövid válaszát, igencsak jókedvre derültek.

- Nem vagy semmi – nevetett Chuluun. – Young-Hye mit szólt?

- Nagyjából ugyanazokat az átkokat mondta el, amiket akkor zúdított rám, mikor a kezébe nyomtam a Tisztító Tüzet – felelte Sesshoumaru, akire kezdett átragadni társai derűje. A gyilkosság most olyan távolinak tűnt számára, mintha hosszú évekkel ezelőtt történt volna. Már-már kezdte elfelejteni.

A Tisztító Tűz történetét már mindenki ismerte, és Sesshoumaru frappáns feleletét hangos hahotával nyugtázták.

- Ugye nem haragszol, Sesshi? – kérdezte még mindig nyugtalanul Jiro. – Tudod, a seregben már csak így mennek a dolgok. Majd ha te is évek óta leszel itt, rájössz. A katonáknak nincs sok szórakozásuk, ezért sokat pletykálkodnak. – Sesshoumaru nem akarta őt felvilágosítani arról, hogy nem szándékozik hosszabb ideig velük maradni.

- Örülhetsz, mert Dzsingisz kán úgy határozott, hogy délnyugatra folytatjuk tovább az utunkat – folytatta Jiro. – Nem sokáig fogunk már fázni.

Tulajdonképpen Sesshoumaru kezdte megszokni a hideget. A halandóknak persze nem volt könnyű, a démon úgy sejtette, másnap reggelre is lesz egy-két halott. Magukra vessenek – gondolta közömbösen. Minek jöttek északra, ha nem bírják az időjárást.

Estefelé szokás szerint letáboroztak Pu sátra mellé, és tüzet gyújtottak. Jiro ötletét, hogy megint a kavicsokkal játszanak, elvetették. Már mindenki unta, ahogyan a lányok témáját is. Az asszonyok hűségesek maradtak férjeikhez, a fiatalok pedig kevesen voltak. Batachikan reménye, hogy elfelejti régi kedvesét és másik szeretőt talál magának, lassan kezdett szertefoszlani.

A csöndet hangos kántálás szakította meg. Az ének a sátorból jött. A testőrök tanácstalanul egymásra néztek, majd Sesshoumarura.

- Meg kéne nézned, mi van az öreggel – kezdte óvatosan Chuluun. – Lehet, hogy életbevágóan fontos.

Sesshoumaru körbenézett a társaságon. A katonák úgy tettek, mintha nem izgatná őket különösebben, mi folyik odabenn, de a feszültség tapintható volt. Egyikük sem mert volna bemenni, nem szerették volna hallani a jóslatot. Túl sok szóbeszéd terjengett a tragédiákról, amiket Pu előre tudott. Mindenki attól félt, hogy valami olyasmit lát majd, amiről nem akar tudomást szerezni. Várakozóan néztek az Inura.

Sesshoumaru megvonta a vállát, majd felállt.

Mikor belépett a jurtába, a jóst szokásos testhelyzetében találta, karját egy tál víz felett tartva. Intett Sesshoumarunak, és a fiúnak déja vu érzése támadt. Kezdte érteni a többiek aggodalmát. De neki nem volt miért nyugtalankodnia, nem? Ő már kapott egy jóslatot, nincs mitől félnie. Felülkerekedve kellemetlen előérzetén közelebb lépett, és felkészült a legrosszabbra.

De nem volt mitől félnie, a víz nem mutatott semmiféle veszélyt. Sesshoumaru megint saját magát látta, de most nem volt egyedül. Szorosan a nyomában egy apró, zöld démon próbálta tartani az iramot. Mellette egy halandó kislányt haladt, aki vidáman táncolta körbe a két démont. A fiú nem igazán értette, hogy mit lát. Reménykedett, hogy a jós majd mutat valamit H-ról, de a jóslat szertefoszlott, és már csak saját tükörképét látta a vízben. Pu sokat sejtetően nézett a fiúra, de a démon még mindig nem tudta, mire vélje az imént látott jelenetet. Tanácstalanul lépett ki a sátorból, mire a többiek rögtön megrohamozták kérdéseikkel.

- Ha baljós jelet láttál, de mondd el! – figyelmeztette gyorsan Jiro.

- Felesleges aggódnotok – hűtötte le a kedélyeket Sesshoumaru. – A jóslat rólam szólt. Habár nem tudtam megfejteni – tette hozzá elgondolkozva.

Eközben a tábor másik felén Kim Yong-suk éppen a vacsoráját fogyasztotta nagy nyugalommal. Szórakozottan figyelte barátját, aki fel s alá járkált a sátorban, tanítványát szidalmazva. Túl volt már a lustaságon, a hanyagságon és a szemtelenségen is. Kim Yong-suk tudta, hogy most a kétszínűség következik. Már hozzászokott, hogy Young-Hye képes volt az egyik pillanatról a másikra megváltoztatnia a véleményét bárkiről. Annak az időszaknak, amikor elismeréssel nyilatkozott Sesshoumaruról, átmenetileg vége szakadt.

- … és egész egyszerűen feladta! Még csak nem is érdekelte! Láttam rajta, hogy egészen máshol jár az esze.

- Ezt teszi a szerelem az emberrel – próbált viccelődni a Nagy Vezér, de csak egy rosszalló pillantást sikerült bezsebelnie.

- Ne is mondd… Jirónak, annak a barátságos, vidám fiúnak is elcsavarta a fejét. Egymás mellett aludtak, egy lyukas takaró alatt! – Young-Hye nem tudta, hogy Sesshoumarunak semmi köze nem volt Jiro és Batachikan ügyeskedéséhez. – Mindenki szeme láttára! Szégyenérzet nélkül!

- Ne idegesítsd fel magad – nyugtatgatta az idősebb démon. – Gyakori dolog ez a seregben. Nincs elég asszony. Ami pedig a tanítását illeti… a többi tanítványaid sokkal rosszabbak voltak. Most egy kicsit Sesshoumaru is besokallt, adj neki egy kis időt.

- Váltsunk témát – dörmögte Young-Hye. – Nem láttad Chung-Hee-t? Előttem haladt, egy darabon egymással beszélgettünk. Aztán azt mondta, fontos elintéznivalója van, és lemaradt. Mióta elhagytuk a tavat, nem is láttam.

- Fogalmam sincs, itt nem járt – felelte a Nagy Vezér. – Biztosan a barátaival van.

- Azért mégiscsak furcsa – jegyezte meg Young-Hye. – Nem az a fajta, aki faképnél hagyja a beszélgetőpartnerét.

Egyik démon sem sejtette, hogy Chung-Hee már rég Bajkál-tó mélyén hever, és visszatértére hiába várnak.

Pár nap múlva a sereg elérte a Jenyiszej folyót. A táj egyre kihaltabbá vált, a katonák kezdték unni az egyhangú sztyeppét.

- Bárcsak visszatérhetnénk Karakorumba – sóhajtozta egyfolytában Jiro. – Ott legalább voltak emberek.

- Itt is vannak – jegyezte meg Mintimer. – Kirgizek. Remélem, nem találkozunk velük. A sámánjaik elég veszélyesek tudnak lenni.

- De hiszen pont ez a célunk, te lökött – oktatta ki a férfit Jiro. – Nem emlékszel? „Kiismerni a környező népek harcmodorát, vérmérsékletét, zsákmányt szerezni"! Nem hiszed, ugye, hogy Dzsingisz kán kerülni fogja az ütközeteket?

- Miért csinálja ezt? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru, aki rájött, hogy nincs vele egészen tisztában, hogy miért harcolnak.

- A vezér egy hatalmas birodalmat akar létrehozni – világosította fel Jiro. – Egész Ázsiát el akarja foglalni. Míg mi itt unatkozunk, az otthon hátramaradottak már Kínát ostromolják. Még pár év, és a császárság a mi kezünkben lesz.

Sesshoumaru ebben őszintén kételkedett. Nem tetszett neki, hogy honfitársa a Mongol Birodalmat nevezi hazájának, de mikor jobban elgondolkodott, rájött, hogy ő sem érez másképp. Családtagjai cserbenhagyták és elárulták, Inutaishóval az élen, ezért nem volt kedve visszatérni Japánba. Talán a család és az otthon fogalma nem is állt olyan messze egymástól.

- Kína után a nyugati népek is be fognak hódolni – folytatta Jiro. – Velük nem lesz nehéz dolgunk: az kicsinyke, gyenge államok egymás közti háborúikkal vannak elfoglalva, nincsenek felkészülve egy komolyabb támadásra. Ugyanez a helyzet a déli hindu törzsekkel. Az istenek is a mi oldalunkon állnak, seregünk legyőzhetetlen. Végül az orosz fejedelemségek is el fogják ismerni hatalmunkat, és ezzel megalakul az Arany Horda – mondta Jiro áhítatosan. – Onnan Európa már csak egy karnyújtásnyira van…

Sesshoumarut teljesen hidegen hagyták a fiú elképzelései. Arany Horda? Micsoda ostoba név. Az Inu lehetetlennek tartotta, hogy bárki is képes lenne egy ekkora birodalmat fenntartani. Dzsingisz kán ambíciói nevetségesek voltak. Hát még Európa… Sesshoumaru még nem találkozott olyan démonnal, aki járt már ott (kivéve persze az unokabátyját, aki állítólag átrepülte az óceánt). Európa távoli és egzotikus volt, azt a helyet jelentette számára, ahová soha nem juthat el. Magában felidézte, mit látott azon a térképen, ami apja dolgozószobájának falán függött. Bizáncon, a Magyar Királyságon, A Német-Római Birodalmon és a Francia Királyságon kívül nem emlékezett semmire, pedig rémlett neki, hogy voltak még más államok is. Ezekről a rejtélyes országokról is alig tudott valamit.

Vacsorára szárított birkahúst és kumiszt kaptak. Sesshoumaru némi fenntartással nézegette az italát, majd a fejadagjával együtt felajánlotta Batachikannak, aki örömmel elfogadta. Egy hajtásra felhörpintette a gyanús állagú folyadékot, majd csalódottan nézett a poharába. A szárított húst beleszórta a levesébe, pár perc alatt azt is elfogyasztotta, és várakozóan figyelte társait. Legnagyobb bánatára Sesshoumarun kívül senki nem akart megválni a vacsorájától, így kénytelen volt a hasa korgását hallgatni. Erre csakhamar a többiek is felfigyeltek.

- Még mindig éhes vagy? – csodálkozott Jiro. A legtöbb démon számára az evés csak amolyan szórakozást jelentett, amit az emberektől vettek át, majd megszokták, hogy naponta étkeznek.

- Sokkal többhöz vagyok szokva – mentegetőzött Batachikan. – Otthon a családommal minden héten szoktunk vadászni, aztán meg nagy lakomákat csaptunk az elfogott zsákmányból. Olykor egy egész marhát megettünk apámmal – emlékezett vissza, és vágyakozóan simított végig kerek pocakján.

- Ami azt illeti, nekem is elegem van már a szárított húsból – gondolkodott el most Mintimer. Ő is nemesi családból származott, mint Sesshoumaru, és a szolgák elhalmozták mindenféle ínyencséggel. Ez megváltozott, mikor a seregbe került. – Olyan egyhangú! Persze lehetne repetát kérni, de valami tartalmasabbra vágyom.

- Meg tudnék most enni egy gyönge kis nyuszikát – csettintett a nyelvével Chuluun.

- A közelben van egy erdő – mondta nekik Jiro. – Nem kell lemondanunk a finom vacsoráról. Hozunk pár nyulat, és megsütjük a tűzön.

A testőrök helyeselve fogadták az ötletet, és nyomban neki is álltak készülődni. Chuluun elment, hogy tájékoztassa az őrszemeket, néhány órára elhagyják a tábort.

- Te nem jössz? – kérdezte Jiro Sesshoumarutól.

- Vigyáznom kell Pura – felelte amaz kelletlenül. Az öreg jós nem sok életjelet adott magáról, és elég unalmas társaság volt.

- Majd én felváltalak – ajánlkozott fel Mintimer. - Ti csak menjetek. De azért hozzatok valamit nekem is!

Ekkorra már Chuluun is visszatért. – Beleegyeztek, hogy elmenjünk vadászni, de a hegyeket kerülnünk kell. Az egyik őrszem mozgást észlelt, valószínűleg a helyi kirgizek azok.

- Nem lesz semmi baj – vonta meg a vállát Jiro, és felröppent.

Az erdőben komor sötétség uralkodott, a sűrű lombozaton csak a hold fénye szűrődött át.

- Nem szeretem az északi tájakat, mert olyan hamar lemegy a nap – mondta Jiro, pedig démonszemének semmi kihívást nem jelentett az éjszaka.

Chuluun azt javasolta, hogy váljanak szét. Önkéntelenül megnyalta szája szélét. Már érezte is a finom sült hús illatát. A démonok más-más irányban folytatták útjukat, és alig váltak el, Batachikan máris egy vaddisznócsordára akadt. Testalkatát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel csapott le, és egy pillanat múlva már egy fiatal kismalac vergődött a karmai között. – Egy! – kiáltott boldogan a többieknek.

- Kettő! – kiáltott vissza csaknem rögtön Chuluun, akinek eközben sikerült elejtenie egy szép nagy fácánt. – Ne feledkezzünk meg Mintimerről sem!

Sesshoumaru kicsit távolabb egy nyúlcsaládot pillantott meg, akik békésen szunyókáltak egymáshoz bújva. Hangtalanul mögéjük suhant, majd mindkét kezével megragadott egy-egy állatkát. – Három és négy – kiáltott vissza a többieknek, miközben elroppantotta a nyuszik nyakát. Jiro megtanította őt kínaiul számolni, és Sesshoumaru elhatározta, bepótolja, amit odahaza elszalasztott. Nem mintha bánta volna, hogy órák helyett H-val lustálkodott, de valahol érezte, hogy a többiekhez képest hátrányban van. A nyelvet roppant nehéznek találta, főleg a kiejtést, és most is hallani vélte, ahogy valaki felhorkant – bizonyára a nevetését próbálva elfojtani.

Hirtelen megtorpant. Füstnek a szagát sodorta a szél, és mintha beszédfoszlányokat hallott volna. Két démon auráját is érezte, de a hangokból ítélve többen is voltak. Eközben Chuluun is melléért, és szintén megállt. Beleszimatolt a levegőbe, majd tétován az Inura nézett. Batachikan pár méterrel arrébb intett nekik. – Kirgizek – tátogta hangtalanul. Sesshoumaru körbenézett: még messze voltak a hegyoldaltól. A szél velük szemben fújt, így a szagukat nem érezhették, de a fiú nem volt benne biztos, hogy teljesen észrevétlenek maradtak. Késő este volt, nem lett volna jó csatába keveredni. Halkan hátrálni kezdett, és példáját a többiek is követték.

- ÖÖÖÖÖT! – ugrott ki a bokrok közül Jiro, széles vigyorral az arcán. Diadalittasan nézett halálra vált társaira, majd győzelmi táncba kezdett. Vállán egy félig döglött szarvast egyensúlyozott. Chuluun hitetlenkedve nézte a mutatványt, Batachikan a kezébe temette az arcát. Sesshoumaru érezte, ahogy a két idegen démon megmerevedik, majd a hang irányába fordul. A fiú nem akart harcba szállni, de büszkesége nem engedte, hogy elmeneküljön. Társai hasonlóképp érezhettek, mert a helyükön maradtak, és mozdulatlanul figyelték a sötétséget.

A fák közül egy középkorú, tagbaszakadt férfi lépett ki, egyenesen Chuluun elé. Végignézett annak összetéveszthetetlen mongol ruházatán, majd ordított társainak. A sötétből újabb démonok jöttek elő, és körbevették a testőröket. Batachikan halkan káromkodott. Ellenfeleik kettővel többen voltak, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha a vacsorájukat akarnák velük megosztani baráti csevely mellett. A legidősebb démon fegyvert ragadott, és habozás nélkül Chuluunra ugrott. Nemsokára Jiro és Batachikan is kapott ellenfelet. Sesshoumaru elhűlve nézte az idegeneket. Még soha nem látott ilyen erős démonokat. Jirónak, akinek vezérrel volt kénytelen harcolni, sikerült egy hatalmasat behúznia a kirgiznek, de annak mintha meg sem kottyant volna. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, Jirónak ez volt az utolsó esélye, hogy támadhatott: ellenfele innentől kezdve csak védekezésre hagyott időt.

A kirgizeknek akkora erejük volt, hogy nem volt kérdéses, melyik fél kerül ki győztesen a csatából. Erre a testőrök is rájöttek, és menekülni próbáltak. Sesshoumaru tanácstalanul állt egy helyben, nem volt képes eldönteni, kinek segítsen. A helyzet reménytelen volt: a fiú alig bírta szemével követni az eseményeket, olyan gyorsan történtek. Batachikan kezéből kiverték a fegyvert – bár a rövid tőrt amúgy sem tudta volna most használni. Chuluun még kitartott, de Jiro szorult helyzetben volt. Sesshoumaru még mindig nem értette, mi történik. Ilyen hatalmas démonokkal még ő sem találkozott, pedig Japánban minden nemesi családot ismert. A kirgizek viszont olyan valótlanul pontosak és ügyesek voltak, hogy az Inu kétségbe vonta azt is, hogy egyáltalán szellemekkel áll szemben. Az még jobban zavarta, hogy a háta mögül még két másik kirgiz jelenlétét érezte. Ők nem mozdultak, valószínűleg nem tartották szükségesnek, hogy csatlakozzanak a küzdelemhez. Sesshoumaruban forrt a düh. Felröppent, hogy szemével megkeresse a hátramaradottakat. Látta is, hogy két idegen ül a tűz mellett. Még mindig nem csináltak semmit, mintha nem is érdekelné őket társaik sorsa. Sesshoumaru nem maradhatott tétlenül. Gondolkodás nélkül a tűz előtt termett, és az egyik kirgiz torkának szegezte a fegyverét, míg a másikat erőteljesen arcon csapta. Arra számított, hogy rögvest ráugranak, de legnagyobb meglepetésére nem történt semmi. A démonok dermedten ültek a tűz előtt, és szemüket lehunyva furcsa hangzású szavakat mormoltak. Sesshoumaru tétován leeresztette a kardját, és jobban szemügyre vette őket. Mindketten állatbőr ruhát hordtak, nyakukban állatok csontjaiból készült nyaklánc csüngött. Sámánok – jutott eszébe Sesshoumarunak. Mit is mondtak róluk? Arra emlékezett csak, milyen veszélyesek tudnak lenni. Sesshoumarunak nem tűntek olyan félelmetesnek, mint ahogy hallotta. A sámánok teljes transzban voltak, nem is vették észre a jelenlétét. Minden bizonnyal egy varázslat kellős közepén tartottak, csendben ütötték sámándobjaikat, amik kékes fényben izzottak. Sesshoumaru úgy döntött, nem várja meg, míg a végére érnek. Kardjával megcélozta az egyik hangszert, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal félbevágta. A dobot díszítő életfa törzse kettétört, és a fény kialudt. A sámánok meglepetten nyitották ki szemüket, és ijedten vették észre az idegen démont. Sesshoumaru nem foglalkozott velük többet, inkább elindult visszafelé, hogy társainak segítsen. Nem tudta, milyen varázslatot szakított félbe, de már bánta, hogy erre vesztegette az idejét. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Jirónak sikerült valahogyan elmenekülnie, és nem esett semmi baja.

A küzdelem helyszínére visszaérve aztán igencsak meglepődött. A kirgizek fegyvertelenül hevertek a földön, a testőrök pedig éppen azon ügyködtek, hogy összekötözzék őket.

- Hé, Sesshoumaru! – Jiro vette észre először a közeledő fiút. – Nem fogod elhinni… Ezek a férgek már majdnem végeztek velünk, mikor egyszer csak mintha elszállt volna minden erejük. Szó szerint! Ez itt még a fegyverét is alig tudta megemelni! – a démonra intett, akinek a fején ült. – Ez a te műved?

- Azt hiszem, igen – felelte egykedvűen Sesshoumaru. Ezek szerint pont időben cselekedett.

- Nézzétek, mit találtam! – bukkant elő Batachikan, kezében egy nyársat szorongatva. – Pisztrángot! Vajon honnan szerezték? A közelben nincs is folyó…

- Ezek az ékszerek sokat érhetnek. – Chuluun az összekötözött démonokat kutatta át.

- Azt mondod, két nyavalyás sámán miatt kerültünk ilyen szorult helyzetbe? – hitetlenkedett Jiro, miután végighallgatta Sesshoumarut. – Zhang hadvezérnek tényleg igaza volt, ezek tényleg veszélyesek. Nem kéne hagyni őket elmenekülni…

A testőrök otthagyták a tehetetlen kirgizeket, és a sámánok nyomába eredtek. Hamar utolérték őket, a két démon nem jutott messzire. Jiro és Chuluun a földre teperték a sámánokat, miközben Batachikan szórakozottan nézte az eseményeket.

- Erre semmi szükség nincs – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru. A sámánok a dobok nélkül veszélytelenek voltak, felesleges volt tovább maradniuk. A többiek nem figyeltek rá. Jiro hátracsavarta ellenfele áldozata karját, aki erre fájdalmasan feljajdult. Társa Chuluun szorításából próbált menekülni, de megmerevedett, mikor a farkasdémon nekiszegezte kardját.

- Rohadékok – sziszegte dühösen. Megzavarták a vadászatot, és kis híján megöltek minket! Végezzünk velük, mielőtt még segítséget hívnak… - és már emelte is karját, hogy lecsapjon.

- Elég. – Sesshoumaru metsző hangja megállította. A többiek kérdően néztek rá, majd hirtelen elszégyellték magukat. A kirgizek most már szánalmasan gyengék voltak, nem lett volna tisztességes megölni őket. – Menjünk.

A testőrök szótlanul engedelmeskedtek Sesshoumarunak. Fogták a zsákmányukat, és elindultak visszafelé a táborba. A sámánok fellélegeztek. Egyikőjük megragadta Sesshoumaru ruhája szélét, aki épp távozni készült. A fiú megdermedt. Igazán merész és egyben ostoba döntés volt, hogy az öreg még harcolni akart. Amikor viszont a sámán szemébe nézett, nem látott mást, csak hálát és örömöt.

A varázsló gyengéden megfogta Sesshoumaru csuklóját, másik karjával pedig a ruhájában kezdett matatni. Egy darab papírt húzott elő, és kiterítette maga előtt.

Ami ezek után történt, arra Sesshoumaru egyáltalán nem számított. A sámán előrelendült, és beleharapott a csuklójába. A fiú ijedten felszisszent. A kezéből csorogni kezdett a vér, egyenesen a papírra, ahol fura foltokba rendeződött. A sámán varázsszavakat mormolt, és cseppet sem törődött az Inuval, aki próbálta magát kitépni a szorításából. Sesshoumarun kezdett úrrá lenni a bénultság, már arra sem volt ereje, hogy társainak segítségért kiáltson. Kézfeje egyre hidegebb és merevebb lett, és úgy érezte, nemsokára eszméletét veszti.

Mikor már azt hitte, nem bírja tovább, a sámán elengedte. A varázslat megszűnt, és a fiú újból képes volt tisztán gondolkozni. Első gondolata az volt, hogy a kirgiz ezért keservesen meg fog fizetni. De mikor a papírra nézett, kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy adósa lett a sámánnak.

Először nem vette észre, de most már egyértelmű volt. A vér ide-oda csordogált a papíron, és egy lány arcképét festette meg. Egy lányét, akit Sesshoumaru nagyon jól ismert. A fiú hitetlenkedve nézte a festményt, a sámán pedig büszkén nyújtotta át neki művét.  
Sesshoumaru szótlanul vette át a papírt, még mindig képtelenül arra, hogy levegye róla a szemét. A karján a sebhely beforrt, és nyoma sem volt a varázslatnak.

Kábultából Jiro hangja zökkentette ki. Gyorsan a ruhája alá rejtette az arcképet, és a testőrök után sietett.


	31. 31  Számítások

31.

Hosszú hetek teltek el, míg végre elhagyták a sztyeppét. Az egyhangú, monoton pusztaságot felváltották a sűrű erdők, a tekintélyt parancsoló hegyláncok és a sötét, mély tavak. Sesshoumaru mélyet szippantott a délies levegőből. Már két hónapja szolgált a seregben, és még mindig nem sikerült közelebb kerülnie céljához. Minden ütközetben, minden csatában az elsők közt volt, akik belevetették magukat a küzdelembe. Számtalan ellenfelet terített le, és különös figyelmet fordított a halandóknak, akiket titkon mélyen megvetett. Ha volt ideje, fogta az íját, és különvonult a többiektől. A sok gyakorlás meg is hozta eredményét: sokkal ügyesebben bánt már a fegyverrel, habár még mindig nem közelítette meg azt a szintet, amit mestere elvárt volna tőle. Változatlanul őrizte Pu nyugalmát, habár nem sok értelmét látta. Próbált kitűnni a többiek közül, annak ellenére, hogy kezdetben pont ezt próbálta elkerülni.

A katonák kezdték elismerni képességeit, és hamarosan ő lett a figyelmük központjában.

De Young-Hye felé sem nézett.

Valószínűleg azért, mert Sesshoumaru az utolsó próbát elbukta. A hadvezérnek most sok tennivalója volt, nem akadt már szabad ideje, hogy tanítványával játszadozzon. Néha éjszakánként, mikor már mindenki aludt, Sesshoumaru előhúzta kardját, és szórakozottan forgatta a kezében. Nézte, ahogy a tűz fénye megvilágítja a pengét, és gondolatai elkalandoztak. Elképzelte, ahogy a Juh-val átdöfi a Nagy Vezér mellkasát, vagy levágja a gyűlöletes Young-Hye fejét. Néha azon kapta magát, hogy ellenségei helyett apját látja lelki szemei előtt. Álmodozásai közben a sötét árny közelebb húzódott, és boldogan szívta magába a fiú dühét.

- Menj innen – suhintott ilyenkor felé Sesshoumaru, csakhogy arra eszméljen, a semmihez beszél. Általában sikerült meggyőznie magát, hogy a fáradtság teszi ezt vele, és aludni tért.

Jiro látta az árnyat. Mindig ott örvénylett Sesshoumaru mellett, néha egészen ráakaszkodott, mintha egészben akarná lenyelni. Jiro többször is megpróbálta elkergetni a szörnyet, de fegyvere keresztülsiklott rajta. Akármivel próbálkozott, a szörny meg se moccant.

Sesshoumaru mélyen aludt, kimerülten a nap fáradalmaitól. Jiro csendben nézte szép arcát, és közben azon gondolkozott, vajon mit rejt barátja múltja. Mi tette őt ilyen komorrá, nevetett-e valaha? Sesshoumaru nem sokat beszélt, saját magáról pedig szinte soha. Az egyetlen alkalom, mikor bármiféle érzelemnek adta jelét, az akkor volt, mikor a tűznél ültek, és éppen Chuluun öntötte ki a szívét. Akkor és ott úgy látta, mintha Sesshoumaru mondani akart volna valamit, de végül nem történt semmi. Jiro azt sem értette igazán, hogy a fiú mit érez Höelün iránt. Kifejezetten ingerülten reagált, mikor Jiro szóba hozta a lányt. Talán csak egy futó érzelem volt, vagy eleve nem is gondolta komolyan a dolgot. Jiro elhatározta, hogy nem említi többet, pedig nagyon szerette volna, ha barátja talál magának valakit. Nem is lett volna nehéz dolga, kevesen tudtak neki ellenállni.

Pár nap múlva Sesshoumaru rájött, hogy terve nem feltétlen fog sikerülni. Belátta, hogy nem nagyon valószínű, hogy át fogják helyezni, így az sem, hogy pont az ágyasok mellett kap majd helyet. Nem mondott le teljesen korábbi elképzeléseiről, de újból gondolkozni kezdett.

- Jiro, már rég kérdezni akartam tőled valamit – fordult barátjához, és előhúzta a Keun leveleket, amiket előrelátóan megtartott. – Tönkrementek, mikor a Tisztító Tüzet csomagoltam be velük. Azóta nem láttam hasonló növényt.

- Igen, mert ez csak Koreában honos. – Jirónak elég volt egy gyors pillantást vetni a gyors növényre, hogy ezt megállapítsa.- Pedig jól jönne néha.

Hát még nekem – gondolta Sesshoumaru csalódottan. Egyre türelmetlenebbül tekintgetett az ágyasok felé, várva a pillanatot, mikor észrevétlen a közelükbe férkőzhet.

Estefelé a testőrök ismét a nőkről beszélgettek – mi másról-, és mikor Sesshoumarut kezdték faggatni, a fiú kivételesen közlékenynek mutatkozott.

- Ami engem illet, otthon vár valaki – mondta, és előhúzta a festményt. A vér már teljesen megszáradt a papíron, és sötétbarna színt öltött fel. Messziről nézve tintának is tűnhetett. A testőrök kíváncsian szemlélték meg H arcképét, miközben Sesshoumaru a reakciójukat figyelte. A lányt egyikőjük sem ismerte fel.

- Csinos lány – jegyezte meg Jiro. – Hogy hívják?

Sesshoumaru ezt is elmondta nekik, de még mindig nem adta senki jelét annak, hogy ismerné a lányt.

- Milyen érdekes név – tűnődött Mintimer. – Miért nem mondtad korábban, hogy már van kedvesed?

- Nagyon hiányzik – hazudta Sesshoumaru, és csak később jött rá, hogy igazat mondott.

Chuluun egy darabig csendben figyelte őket, de aztán nem bírta tovább, és dühösen felpattant. – Akkor meg mégis minek játszadozol a többi lánnyal, he? – förmedt rá Sesshoumarura. – Neked már van csajod, vonulj a háttérbe, és engedd, hogy mások is érvényesülhessenek. – Már azon volt, hogy a fiúnak ugrik, de társai visszatartották.

- Semmi gond, Sesshoumaru – nyögte Jiro nehezen, miközben Chuluun karját próbálta leszorítani. – Csak túl sok marhahúst evett, és most… ööö, rohama van!  
- Nehogy a védelmedbe vedd, egész végig hülyített minket! – üvöltötte őt túl a farkasdémon, mire Batachikan befogta a száját.

Sesshoumaru lesújtó pillantást vetett a társaságra. A nyelvi nehézségek ellenére elég egyértelmű volt, hogy Chuluun vele ordibált. A testőrök próbálták megelőzni a kitörő balhét, eredménytelenül – Sesshoumaru már elhatározta magát. Szemei előtt már egy újabb terv lebegett.

- Ha van valami mondanivalód, akkor azt közöld normálisan – magasodott a farkasdémon fölé. Chuluun lerázta magáról társait, megragadta Sesshoumaru ruháját, és magához húzta. – Velem kötekedsz, te anyaszomorító? – sziszegte a fiú arcába.

- Jobb lenne, ha vigyáznál a szádra… te korcs. – Jiro fájdalmasan felszisszent. Chuluunnak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie halálra vált arcára, hogy tudja, Sesshoumaru valami nagyon csúnyát mondott.

- Elég, eeelég! – jött feléjük egy hadvezér. Mikor a testőrök felnéztek, meglátták, hogy nem más az, mint Young-Hye.

- Na, még csak ez hiányzott… - dörmögte Mintimer. A vezér odasietett hozzájuk, és megvetően végigmérte a csoportot. – Szóval, mi a vita tárgya? – kérdezte. Chuluun nem fogta vissza magát.

- Visszataszító, szánalmas dögnek nevezett, aki semmire se jó! – tört ki mérgesen.

- Kétlem, hogy Sesshoumarunak lenne ekkora szókincse – nézett rá szigorúan Young-Hye, mire a férfi lesütötte szemét. – Vagy tévednék? – kérdezte Sesshoumarutól még midig kínaiul.

- Tessék? – nézett vissza értetlenül a fiú.

- Édes istenem – sóhajtott a hadvezér. – Hogy tudtok úgy veszekedni, hogy nem értitek egymást?

- Nem bírom a pofáját – vicsorgott Chuluun. – Idáig semmi értelmeset nem csinált a seregben, csak az ingyen koszt miatt van itt! Ráadásul annyi esze van, mint egy káposztalepkének!

- Ha ennyire zavar, áthelyezhetem. Sesshoumarunak amúgy is a közelemben kell lennie – gondolkozott hangosan Young-Hye. – Gyere velem – intett Sesshoumarunak, aki habozás nélkül követte. A testőrök némán nézték, ahogy elmennek. Lehetséges, hogy Chuluun féltékenykedésének köszönhetően Sesshoumaru nem akar majd velük többet találkozni?

Az Inu örömmel konstatálta, hogy terve sikerrel járt. Ha minden igaz, nem kell többet visszamennie az öreg jóshoz. Már épp ideje volt, hogy magasabb pozícióba kerüljön.

- Mint tudod, az utóbbi csatában három elit testőrünket is elvesztettük – sóhajtott nagyot Young-Hye. – Hát igen. Normális esetben ilyet nem tennék, de most nehéz idők járnak. Kétezren indultunk, de már elvesztettük démonaink egynegyedét. Benned maximálisan megbízom. Elvállalnád, hogy Zhang barátomat vigyázod?

Sesshoumaru a hadvezér sátrára pillantott, és elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy az ágyasok lakhelye közvetlen közelében van. – Elvállalom – felelte, és vigyázott, hogy ne tűnjön nagyon lelkesnek.

- Pút kénytelenek leszünk ideköltöztetni, remélem, nem bánja…

- Huh? – Sesshoumaru magában elismerte, hogy ez elég idiótán hangzott az ő szájából.

- Pút, természetesen – felelte Young-Hye. – Nem figyeltél? Mondtam, hogy kevesen vagyunk. Valakinek rá is vigyáznia kell. Ma este már tartsd is nyitva a szemed. Csak aztán semmi duma! Itt szigorú szabályok vannak, mert az ujgurok bármikor megtámadhatnak minket. Ostoba nép – jegyezte meg csak úgy magának. – Azt hiszik, hogyha Dzsingisz kánt megölik, elkerülhetik a hódítást. Persze ez lehetetlen, Batu egy pillanatra sem rettenne vissza attól, hogy befejezze apja munkáját.

Sesshoumaru hangtalanul fújta ki a levegőt. Na és, ha tovább kell figyelnie az öreget? Kibírja, nem? Egy ideig győzködte magát, csakhogy ne kelljen szembesülnie azzal, hogy esetleg újabb jóslatnak lehet majd tanúja. Kezdte átérezni társai félelmét Putól. Mi van akkor, ha egy nap H halálát fogja látni?

Ebben a pillanatban valami felkeltette a figyelmét. Zhang vezér sátrából egy ismerős arc bukkant elő: Akina, a lány, aki korábban olyan kitartóan próbált vele beszélgetést kezdeményezni. A lány sietve megigazította ruháját, de zilált hajából még így is könnyen következtetni lehetett a sátorban történt eseményekre. Mikor meglátta Sesshoumarut, meglepetten köhintett.

- Hát te meg…?

- Áthelyeztek – felelte Sesshoumaru szűkszavúan.

- Oh. – Akina zavarában a nyakát kezdte vakargatni, hogy takarja az árulkodó nyomokat. Szeretője néha nagyon szenvedélyes tudott lenni.

- Hát, az jó – próbálta magát összeszedni. – Úgyis beszélni akartam veled.

- Egy nem volt elég? – felelte csípősen Sesshoumaru. A lány döbbenten meredt rá, majd elvörösödött. Ezt lehetetlen volt félreérteni.

- Te bunkó! – nyögte nehezen, és elszaladt. A fiú dühösen nézett utána. Úgy tűnt, ma mindenkinek eltökélt szándéka volt vele kikezdeni, így vagy úgy.

Pár nap múlva aztán Sesshoumaru megtanulta, hogy Zhang hadvezérnek egyetlen szenvedélye volt: a nők. A fiú naponta kétszer is kénytelen volt végighallgatni, ahogy a férfi kedvét leli valamelyik szeretőjében. A többi testőrt látszólag nem zavarták a hangok, vagy csak már hozzá voltak szokva. A sátorból egy hangos női nyögés hallatszott, és Sesshoumaru fájdalmasan megrándult. Megpróbálta kizárni a fejéből a zajokat, és azon kezdett gondolkozni, hogy hogyan fogja kiszabadítani barátját az ágyasok közül. Magában csinált egy listát a lehetőségekről:

1. Mivel Young-Hye innen már aligha fogja áthelyezni – hacsak nem egyenesen Dzsingisz kán védelmére, ami nem volt valószínű -, kiesett annak a lehetősége, hogy az ágyasokat őrizze. Kivéve, ha megszerzi az egyik őr öltözékét. Sesshoumaru, a ruhatolvaj. Már a gondolat is nevetséges volt, de ő maga nem kérhette az áthelyezést, mert azzal rögtön gyanúba keverte volna magát. A testőrök mind ugyanazt a díszes, fekete harci öltözéket viselték, ami csak kisebb részletekben tért el azokétól, akik Dzsingisz kánt vigyázták. Ha Sesshoumaru meg tudja szerezni az egyikőjük szerelését, úgy tehetne, mintha közéjük tartozna. Akkor aztán egy óvatlan pillanatban becsúsztathatja azt a levelet a sátor alján, amit korábban írt a lánynak. A papírt egy egyszerű pecséttel zárta le, amit viszont megbűvölt úgy, hogy csak H tudja kinyitni. Ezt a trükköt is tőle tanulta.

2. Beletelhet egy kis időbe, míg H kezébe kerül a levél, bár remélhetően rögtön fel fogja ismerni a pecsétet. Ezután már csak az van hátra, hogy a lány képességeit felhasználva felszívódjanak. Bár Sesshoumaru nem értette, H idáig miért nem tudott megszökni, biztos jó oka volt rá. A testőrök még láthatatlanul is könnyen kiszúrhatták.

De úgy, hogy Sesshoumaru is köztük lesz, nem lesz lehetetlen, nem igaz?

3. A biztonság kedvéért majd megkéri Jirót, hogy aznap helyettesítse a posztján. Nem lenne szerencsés, ha észrevennék, hogy valaki hiányzik Zhang testőrei közül, és elkezdenék keresni.

A másik terv az volt, hogy így vagy úgy, de eltávolítja a démonokat a helyükről. A fiú tudta, hogy vészhelyzet esetén elhagyhatják helyüket. Neki csak az lenne a dolga, hogy egy ilyen helyzetet előidézzen.

Ha egyik sem jön össze, nincs más hátra, mint megvesztegetni őket. Bár Sesshoumaru nem volt birtokában semmilyen értékes holminak, biztos volt benne, hogy bármikor szerezhetne.

Vagy akár azt a lányt is lefizethetné, aki mindennap ékszereket és csecsebecséket vitt be az ágyasoknak. Ő volt az egyetlen, akinek szabad bejárása volt a sátorba. Kedves lánynak látszott, talán nem is lenne szükség a megvesztegetésére. Kicserélhetné a ruháit H-éval, hogy aztán a lány feltűnésmentesen kisétálhasson.

Sesshoumaru végiggondolta a lehetőségeket, és rájött, hogy Jiro segítségére mindegyik esetben szüksége lesz. Remélte, hogy ezt elkerülheti, mert nem szándékozta a fiúra bízni a titkait. Főleg a mai incidens után nem. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy Jiro megharagudott rá. Még azt gondolná, hogy Sesshoumaru csak a bajt keresi, és beárulná őt Young-Hye-nél.

Később kiderült, hogy alábecsülte barátját. Jiro estefele elhagyta posztját – amit egyébként gyakran tett, a legkisebb lelkifurdalás nélkül -, és meglátogatta Sesshoumarut.

- Ugye nem haragszol Chuluunra, Sesshi? – kérdezte félénken.

- Ne szólíts így – szólt rá fagyosan az Inu, de rögtön megbánta. Szüksége volt Jiro jóindulatára, és ha ennek az elnyeréséhez az kellett, hogy a fiú becézgesse, hát legyen.

- Már ő is nagyon megbánta – folytatta Jiro zavartalanul. – Csak kicsit féltékeny volt rád, tudod, a csajok miatt. De nem gondolta komolyan…

Sesshoumaru megszánta honfitársát. Elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Jiro megijedt, hogy szétesik a kis baráti köre, és most mindent megtett, hogy helyrehozza a dolgokat.

- Én sem akartam azokat a durva dolgokat a fejéhez vágni – enyhült meg az Inu. – Csak elborult az agyam. – Ha! Mintha nem lett rá volna képes, hogy megőrizze hidegvérét. Pláne egy ilyen csip-csup veszekedésben. – Ne emészd magad – folytatta, mikor látta, hogy még mindig nem sikerült teljesen megnyugtatnia barátját. – Szükségem volt a változásra. Úgy éreztem, ha még egyszer rá kell néznem az Pura amint transzba esik, kirohanok a világból.

Jiro végre felnevetett.

- Hát, akkor jól megjártad. Nem szabadultál meg tőle, sőt, most duplán figyelned kell!

- Valóban.

- Akkor szent a béke?

- Az.

- Dzsiszebacsumin?

- Tessék? – pislogott Sesshoumaru.

- Ji-se-ba-chu-min – nevette Jiro. – Társaságunk hivatalos neve. Eredetileg Jibachumin volt, de nem hagyhattunk ki téged.

- Milyen megtisztelő – gúnyolódott finoman Sesshoumaru, és nem tudta megállni, hogy el ne mosolyodjon. Csak Jirónak juthatott az eszébe ez a hülyeség, ebben biztos volt. Azért kicsit jól esett neki, hogy a neve rögtön Jiróé után következett, és nem az utolsó helyen szerepelt.

Hirtelen elkomorodott. – Jiro… - kezdte tétován. - …Barátom.

A fiú meglepetten nézett fel rá.

- Majd egyszer… kérni fogok tőled valamit. – Sesshoumarunak nehezére esett kimondania ezeket a szavakat. Barátja nem várta meg, míg befejezi.

- Rám számíthatsz – válaszolta rögtön, és esküre emelte a kezét.

Sesshoumaru elmosolyodott, de mosolya most számító volt és önző. Jiro meg sem kérdezte, mihez kell a segítsége. Ez könnyebben ment, mint várta. A terv ezen részét letudta, és a beszélgetés további részében már nem is figyelt Jiróra, hanem elmerült sötét gondolataiban.


	32. 32  Ármány

32.

Másnap Dzsingisz kán beszédet intézett a sereghez. Az ezredek szabályos sorokban sorakoztak fel, a vezér pedig egy magasabb sziklára állt fel, onnan intézte szavait alattvalóihoz. Sesshoumaru magában elismerte, hogy a férfinek kivételes tehetsége van az irányításhoz. Temüdzsin most a hadvezéreket dicsérte, amiért sikerrel vezették a sereget a hadjárat alatt. Sesshoumaru a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Young-Hye kihúzza magát.

A vezér szavait a hátsó sorokban is tisztán lehetett hallani. Jiro készségesen fordított japánra, habár Sesshoumarut nem nagyon érdekelte a beszéd. De egyvalami mégiscsak felkeltette a figyelmét.

- Vegyes érzésekkel tudatom veletek, hogy Putól újabb jóslatot kaptunk – mondta komolyan Dzsingisz kán. – A látomás első része szerint keleten maradt csapataink elsöprő győzelmet fognak aratni Kínában. A második jóslat kissé zavarosabb… - itt megköszörülte a torkát. - … de mivel csak a lehetséges jövőt mutatja, van esélyünk megváltoztatni, és körültekintően cselekedni. Pu szerint a Karakitaj Birodalom és az őt ölelő ujgur városállamok ebben az évben a konfliktusaiknak köszönhetően meg fognak gyengülni. Felderítő seregünk ennek ellenére teljesen feldarabolódna, nagy veszteségek árán tudnánk csak visszatérni hazánkba. Igen, hűséges katonáim, Pu nagy szerencsétlenséget jövendölt. De most, hogy már ezt tudjuk, nincs mitől félnünk: a támadást későbbre halasztjuk. A jóslat arra is rávilágított, hogy az ujgur területeket könnyedén el fogjuk tudni foglalni, ha kellő figyelmet szentelünk az ottani népek kiismerésére. Ezért holnap hajnalban rajtaütésszerűen megtámadjuk Kucsát. Ne feledjétek…- és Dzsingisz kán azt kezdte el ecsetelni, milyen fontos, hogy megfigyeljék az ujgurok harcmodorát.

Sesshoumaru gondolatai sebesen cikáztak. Nem kerülték el figyelmét a történések. Társai nem tudtak róla, de ő jelen volt, mikor Pu a jóslatot látta. Az éjszaka folyamán történt, és bár akkor még nem értette pontosan, most már kezdett benne körvonalazódni a látomás értelme. Sesshoumaru egy dologban biztos volt: Dzsingisz kán tévedett. A közelben levők a vízben egy hatalmas ujgur sereg képét látták, akik még náluk is többen voltak. Temüdzsin ezért nem fogja megkockáztatni, hogy beljebb hatol a birodalomban: megelégszik azzal, hogy a csekély létszámú Kucsát támadja. Sesshoumaru viszont tudta, hogy a jóslatot nem fogják tudni megkerülni. Ha másért nem, akkor azért, mert ő tenni fog róla, hogy a lehetséges jövő valóra váljon.

Gondolataiból Chuluun zökkentette ki, aki barátságosan megveregette a vállát. – Mit szólsz hozzá, mehetünk haza! – A férfi az incidens után nagyon előzékeny volt vele, mintha próbálta volna jóvátenni korábbi viselkedését. Sesshoumaru viszonozta a kedvességet, már érezte, hogy nem sokáig fogja még látni társait. Azt akarta, hogy szép emlékek éljenek bennük vele kapcsolatban.

- Jiro – fordult most barátjához. – Tegnap félbehagytuk a leckét… - Jiro még mindig tanítgatta Sesshoumarut, bár kevés sikerrel. A fiú még mindig nem tudott egy értelmes mondatot összerakni, és ha Jiro nem volt mellette, társait csak nagy bonyodalmak árán tudta megérteni.

- Igaz is – kapott észbe Jiro. – Nem emlékszem, hol tartottunk…

- Talán elmagyarázhatnád, hogyan kérhetek találkát egy csinos lánytól – mosolygott Sesshoumaru. Barátja elképedve nézett rá.

- Azta, Sesshi! Már majdnem feladtam a reményt, hogy valaha is érdeklődni fogsz a másik nem iránt! De várj csak… mi lesz a menyasszonyoddal?

- Sok hal van még a vízben – felelte könnyedén Sesshoumaru. Egy darabig erről társalogtak, Jiro megtanított neki néhány kifejezést, majd az Inu elérkezettnek látta a pillanatot, hogy feltegye a legfontosabb kérdést.

- …és hogy mondanád azt, hogy „holnap hajnalban"? – érdeklődött látszólag közönyösen. Jirónak nem tűnt fel, hogy ezeket a szavakat csak pár perce hallotta Dzsingisz kán szájából, és Sesshoumaru elégedetten hátradőlt ültében. Egy darabig még ízlelgette magában a szavakat, majd hirtelen ismét kiegyenesedett. – Azt hiszem, már eleget tudok. Ha megbocsátasz, most mennem kell – mondta, és faképnél hagyta Jirót.

*

Young-Hye legkedvesebb barátja mellett ült, és aggódva figyelte a sápadt arcot. Kim Yong-suk egy cseppet sem volt jobban, sőt, állapota rosszabbodott. Már arra is alig volt ereje, hogy felálljon.

- Haldoklom, Young-Hye – mondta erőtlenül. – De ne legyél szomorú! Kiérdemeltem ezt a végzetet. A halál már nem tölt el olyan rettegéssel, mint régen. Belenyugodtam, nyugodj hát bele te is…

- Nem biztos, hogy most kell meghalnod – mormolta Young-Hye. – Szedd össze magad.

A Nagy Vezér szomorúan ingatta a fejét. – Koncentrálj az élőkre, barátom. Szerezz magadnak feleséget, nemzz gyerekeket. Segítsd Sesshoumarut az útján… ő most nagyon boldogtalan. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy valami szörnyűség fog történni…

- Beszélek Kara-kadaannal – vágott közbe Young-Hye. – Hátha összejönnek.

Kicsit nevettek ezen a dolgon, majd Young-Hye hagyta, hogy barátja pihenjen. Mikor kilépett a sátorból, az a gondolata támadt, hogy talán most látta őt élve utoljára.

*

Sesshoumaru halkan suhant a fák felett. Kucsa nem volt messze, de igyekeznie kellett, ha időben oda akart érni. Hamarosan meglátta a települést, és lejjebb ereszkedett. Előtte még alaposan körbenézett, nem követi-e valaki, de senki gyanús nem volt a közelben. Jiro ekkorra már minden bizonnyal elhíresztelte a táborban, hogy egy lánnyal találkozik, úgyhogy attól sem kellett tartania, hogy keresni fogják.

Az ujgur lakosok kíváncsian nézték, ahogy leszállt közéjük. Sesshoumaru megvárta, míg minden szem rászegeződik, majd előhúzta azt a zászlót, amit korábban elcsent.

- Holnap hajnalban – mondta hangosan. Szavai nagy hatást keltettek, a faluban halálos csönd honolt. Az egyik férfi – talán a főnökük – sápadtan kérdezett tőle valamit. Sesshoumaru válaszul beledöfte a földbe a zászlórudat, és távozni készült. – Holnap hajnalban… - mondta még egyszer, hogy biztos megértsék. Az emberek halálra váltan néztek utána. Az üzenet egyértelmű volt: egy figyelmeztetés, ami közelgő pusztulásukra utalt.

Miközben felszállt, Sesshoumaru elmosolyodott. Alig volt még dél. Dzsingisz kán pihenőnapot rendelt el, nem kellett a sereget utolérnie. Bőven volt még ideje, hogy más falvakat is értesítsen.

Mögötte az ujgurok némán meredtek a mongol zászlóra, amely méltóságteljesen lobogott a szélben.


	33. 33  A pusztítás kezdete

33.

A hatalmas sereg az éjszaka közepén indult útnak. A testőrök a pihenőnapot természetesen arra használták fel, hogy megünnepeljék a hírt, miszerint hamarosan hazatérhetnek. Egyedül Sesshoumaru maradt teljesen józan. Egész éjjel nyitva tartotta a szemét, egy pillanatra sem lankadt a figyelme. Tisztában volt vele, hogy most nem hibázhat.

Kucsa egy sekély vizű folyó mellett feküdt, másik oldaláról pedig egy erdő ölelte körül. Ideális célpont volt a hódítóknak.

A mongolok korábban odaértek, mint gondolták, még volt pár óra a kivilágosodásig. A táj halotti csendbe burkolózott. A sereg ismét letáborozott, de most senki sem aludt. Várták a hajnalt, és az előrejelzések ellenére volt bennük egy kis félelem. Sesshoumaru még több izgalmat érzett, mint társai. Young-Hye még egyszer felkereste, és a lelkére bízta, hogy Pút az élete árán is védelmezze.

- Akkor én nem is fogok harcolni? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru ártatlanul.

- Nem lesz rá szükség – legyintett a mestere. – Csak nehogy egy kósza démon meg találja sebesíteni az öreget…

Sesshoumaruban egyre nőtt a feszültség. Eszébe jutott, hogy balul is elsülhet a dolog. Lehet, hogy az ujgurok nem értették a figyelmeztetést, vagy ahelyett, hogy összefogtak volna, elmenekültek. Akkor aztán oda a tervének.

- Jiro – fordult barátjához. – Emlékszel, amikor azt mondtam, majd egyszer kérni fogok tőled valamit?

Jiro idáig félálomban pislogott, de Sesshoumaru hangját hallva felélénkült. – Bármit megtennék érted – mondta buzgón.

Sesshoumaru mély levegőt vett.

- Ne vegyél részt a csatában. Maradj itt, őrizd Pút. Meglátod, jól jársz. Egy időre el kell tűnnöm. – Hangjába idegesség vegyült. Ha most Jiro nemet mond, akkor a vesztébe rohan – ezt a csatát el fogják veszíteni, és Sesshoumaru nem is tudná figyelmeztetni őt anélkül, hogy elárulja magát.

De Jiro nem kérdezősködött.

*

Csak mikor az ágyasok sátrához ért, akkor jött rá Sesshoumaru, hogy fogalma sincs, hogyan tovább. Az elit testőrök most sem hagyták el helyüket, így esélye sem volt, hogy beépüljön közéjük. A harc hamarosan elkezdődik, és minden démonra szükség lesz, de Sesshoumaru attól tartott, hogy esetleg őt is megtámadják, és nem lesz ideje elérnie H-t. Már most a lány közelébe kellett volna jutnia, de csak tanácstalanul ácsorgott, és várt.

Hamarosan történt valami. Az egyik testőr felfigyelt rá, és farkasszemet nézett vele. Sesshoumaru gyorsan elfordult. A férfinak metsző pillantása volt, mintha a gondolataiba látott volna. Az Inu már épp készült volna más módszer után nézni, mikor a testőr súgott valamit társainak. Azok bólintottak, és a férfi elindult Sesshoumaru felé. A hátramaradt őrök összébb húzódtak, hogy betöltsék társuk üresen maradt helyét.

A testőr egyre gyorsabban közeledett, a végén már futott, és mikor Sesshoumaruhoz ért, megragadta annak karját, és magával ráncigálta a tábor szélére. De nem állt, meg, csak húzta, húzta a fiút kifelé az erdőbe.

Mikor végre elérték a fás részt, elengedte a fiú karját. Sesshoumaru rögtön hátralépett, és gyanakodva végignézett az őrön. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy átláttak tervén. A mongol bizonyára feltűnésmentesen akart vele végezni. Milyen kár, hogy egyenesen a vesztébe rohant. Csak arra kell vigyáznia, nehogy túlságosan összevérezze az egyenruhát….

- Miért vagy ilyen távolságtartó, Sesshoumaru? – kérdezte a testőr halkan. Az Inu zavartan nézett vissza rá. Mit kellett volna csinálnia, a nyakába borulnia egy vadidegennek? Gyermekkorában járt már úgy, hogy nem ismerte meg egy-egy ritkán látott családtagját, és félősen az anyja háta mögé bújt, de abban biztos volt, hogy a mongolhoz nem fűzi semmiféle rokoni kapcsolat.

- Csak miattad tanultam meg japánul – suttogta a testőr tágra nyílt szemekkel. – Hogy beszélgethessünk.

- Igazán kedves – felelte Sesshoumaru, csak hogy ő is mondjon valamit. Egy pillanat alatt végezhetett volna a mongollal, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy az mit akar tőle, és ez nagyon idegesítette. A férfi ismerős volt neki, de nem hitte, hogy már találkoztak volna.

- Rögtön elkezdtem tanulni, mikor először megláttalak. Tudtam, hogy nem vagy valami jó a nyelvekben – kuncogott a testőr -, és hogy másképp nem tudnám neked elmondani, mit érzek. Abban sem voltam biztos, hogy te mit gondolsz rólam. Aztán, mikor Young-Hye tegnap meglátogatott, és megemlített téged…

- Mit mondott rólam? – kérdezte gyorsan Sesshoumaru. Ez az egész kezdett egyre értelmetlenebbé válni.

- Azt, hogy érdeklődtél utánam. Azt hiszem, az volt életem legszebb pillanata…

Hát persze, Kara-kadaan – ugrott be Sesshoumarunak, majd hirtelen elkomorult. Már sejtette, mi célból hívta erre a félreeső helyre a mongol. A látszólag összefüggéstelen mondatok most értelmet nyertek: a fiú csak remélni tudta, hogy nem egy szerelmi vallomást hall. Nem tudta elképzelni, mit mondhatott róla Young-Hye, de abban biztos volt, hogy lesz majd vele egy-két szava.

Kara-kadaan folytatta volna szívének kiöntését, de a tábor felől mozgolódás hangja hallatszott. Hamarosan fegyverek csörrentek, és lódobogásra lettek figyelmesek. Kara-kadaan ijedten fordult hátra, de Sesshoumarunak ekkor eszébe jutott, miért is van még mindig itt, és visszafordította a férfit maga felé. – Maradj még – nézett a mongol szemébe. A testőr hangosan nyelt egyet, és ellenkezni próbált. – Szükség lehet rám…

- Ugyan, mit számít az egy ilyen jelentéktelen rajtaütésen? – húzta magához Sesshoumaru erősen, miközben próbálta elterelni a figyelmet a tábor felől hallatszó hangos ordítozásról. Kara-kadaan végül megadta magát, és engedte, hogy Sesshoumaru kioldja az övét. Az Inu igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy mit csinál, miközben hozzálátott, hogy kigombolja a férfi ruháját. Úgy okoskodott, hogy gyorsabb megoldás először levetkőztetni a testőrt, és csak utána kábítani el, minthogy utólag kelljen róla leráncigálni a ruhát.

Mikor aztán róla is lekerült a kimonó, és Kara-kadaan reszkető kezekkel nyúlt az alsóneműjéhez, Sesshoumaru finoman odébb tolta. – Ezt jobb szeretném magam végezni – mondta, majd közönyösen behúzott egyet a férfinak. Az a döbbenettől némán tátogva kezdett el hátrálni, teljesen értetlenül. Valamit hadarni kezdett, de nyelvtudása távolról sem volt még tökéletes, így Sesshoumaru csak annyit bírt belőle kivenni, hogy nagyon sajnálja, ha megbántotta valamivel, és bocsásson meg neki. A fiú kezdte szánni a másik démont, de nem volt ideje ezen elgondolkozni. A következő ütés a mongol tarkóját érte, aki habogva próbált neki szerelmet vallani. Még mindig nem ájult el, pedig Sesshoumaru ütései mindig pontosak voltak.

- Na, mi lesz, ugye nem kell téged megölnöm? – dörmögte Sesshoumaru. Megtette volna, ha nincs más lehetősége. Megragadta Kara-kadaan torkát, és fojtogatni kezdte. – Sajnálom! – fújtatta a mongol.

- Nem. Én sajnálom – hajol közel hozzá Sesshoumaru, és a következő pillanatban mérget fecskendezett a férfi ereibe. Alighogy ezt megtette, Kara-kadaan elvesztette az eszméletét. Sesshoumaru megtapogatta a pulzusát, és megállapította, hogy a mérge nem fog nagy kárt okozni. A férfi inkább az érzelmi megrázkódtatástól ájult el, mint a sérüléseitől.

Sesshoumaru sietve felkapta a testőr ruháit, és öltözködni kezdett. Közben némán átkozódott, mert az egyenruha több rétegből állt, és értékes időt vesztegetett, mialatt próbálta mindenhol eligazgatni magán. Végül a páncélt is magára öltötte, és tanácstalanul nézett a prémjére. Ezt kénytelen lesz itthagynia, csak feltűnést keltene vele. Rögtön látnák róla, hogy nem az elit testőrök közé tartozik, hiába a többi álca. A fiú még egy utolsó pillantást vetett rá és a félmeztelen Kara-kadaanra, majd elhagyta az erdőt.

A táborban teljes volt a káosz. A halandók kétségbeesetten menekültek, a démonok még tartották a frontot. Sesshoumaru az ellenség irányába nézett, és elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy az ujgurok hatalmas sereget toboroztak. Nemcsak hogy több város katonái fogtak össze egyetlen éjszaka alatt, de a közeli karakitajok is segítséget nyújtottak szomszédaiknak, félretéve az ellentéteket. Sesshoumaru a távolban kiszúrt még két kirgiz sámánt is, akik a már jól ismert varázslatot végezték. Ki tudja, hogy kerültek ide, de az Inu roppant elégedett volt művével. Az ujgurok komolyan vették a figyelmeztetést.

A fiú céltudatosan az ágyasok felé indult. Nem volt könnyű eljutnia odáig, minduntalan odébb lökdösték a csatatérre igyekvő – vagy éppen onnét menekülő katonák. A sátort viszont nem őrizte senki. A testőrök bizonyára – látva társaik szorult helyzetét – csatlakoztak a harchoz. Nem is kellett volna átöltöznöm – gondolta Sesshoumaru. A nagy zűrzavarban senki nem vett volna észre, hogy egy idegen ólálkodik az ágyasoknál. A fiú egy pillanatra körbenézett: miután kiszabadította H-t, a hegyek felé venné az irányt, ahol észrevétlen átváltozhat, és eltűnhet innen örökre. Már csak pár perc…

A sátor üres volt. A szanaszét heverő kacatokból ítélve a nők sietve hagyhatták el a jurtát, rengeteg csecsebecsét hagytak hátra. Sesshoumaru beleszagolt e levegőbe, de a vér szagán kívül nem érzett semmit. Túl sok illat keveredett.

Sesshoumaru kilépett a sátorból, és idegesen ökölbe szorította a kezét. Már olyan közel volt! Hol lehettek? Talán biztonságos helyre vitték őket, mikor megkezdődött a csata. Az is lehet, hogy Dzsingisz kán megrettent az ellenfél túlerejétől, és ágyasaival és hű szolgáival együtt menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Sesshoumaru a háta mögé sandított: a vezér fehér paripáján harcolt a sűrű tömegben, sötét szakálla friss vértől csillogott. Nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek egy pillanatra is eszébe jutna, hogy megfutamodjon. Sesshoumaru észrevette Zhang hadvezért is, aki élettelenül hevert a csatatéren. A fiú tekintetével most a társait kezdte keresni, de nem látta őket sehol.

Közvetlen közelről éles sikolyt hallott: szeme megakadt Akinán, akit egy ujgur démon próbált meg elhurcolni. A lány tudja, hol vannak az ágyasok – jutott eszébe Sesshoumarunak. Egy pillanat alatt ott termett, és egy jól irányzott ütéssel a földre küldte a támadót. Az ujgur sietve föltápászkodott, de nem próbálkozott újra. Hamar belátta, hogy Sesshoumaruval szemben nincs esélye.

Az Inu nem várta meg, míg a lány hálálkodni kezd. Fél kezével felkapta, másik kezében a karddal pedig utat tört magának, és biztonságos helyre vitte a lányt.

- Sesshoumaru… - nyögte Akina, mikor beértek a hegyek közé. Testét kék-zöld foltok borították, ezt leszámítva sértetlen volt.

- Hol vannak az ágyasok? – szegezte neki Sesshoumaru a kérdést, miután leeresztette a lányt. Akina tekintete elkomorult.

- Innen úgy tíz percre északra – felelte. – De akit te keresel, az nincs köztük.

Ha igyekszem, hamar beérem őket – gondolta az Inu. – Hányan vannak velük? – tette fel a következő kérdést. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezt megússza harc nélkül.

- Süket vagy, Sesshoumaru? – kiáltotta Akina. A fiú döbbenten nézett le rá, mint aki csak most vette észre, hogy ott van. – H-san nincs velük, soha nem is volt!

Mikor a lány meglátta Sesshoumaru sápadt arcát, felsóhajtott, és beszélni kezdett. – Hetek óta próbállak elérni, de te idáig mindig elutasítottad, hogy meghallgass. Mások előtt nem akartam szóba hozni a kedvesedet… idióta… - szűrte a fogai közt. Sesshoumaru még mindig nem szólt semmit.

- H-sannal még Koreában találkoztam. Sokat mesélt magáról, de főleg rólad. Mikor megláttalak, rögtön rád ismertem. Az is nyilvánvalóvá vált számomra, hogy miatta vagy itt.

- Hol van most? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru, nyugalmat erőltetve magára. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ennyi mindenen ment keresztül, hiába.

- Hát, annyit tudok, hogy valahova Dél-Kínába hurcolták. Valamiféle kísérlethez akarták felhasználni. Elképzelni sem tudom, hogyan jutottál arra a következtetésre, hogy az ágyasok közt találod meg őt…

Sesshoumaru megengedett magának egy pillanatnyi gyengeséget, és a kezébe temette az arcát. Akina vigasztalóan megérintette a vállát. – Zhang talán tudja, pontosan hová vitték – próbálta megnyugtatni a fiút. – Ha elmondom neki a történetedet, biztos segíteni fog!

Sesshoumarunak eszébe jutott a nap, mikor meglátta Akinát távozni a hadvezér sátrából. Nem érdekelte most már az sem, hogy a lánynak volt-e tudomása a férfi számos más szeretőiről, vagy jóhiszeműen bízott Zhang hűségében. Sesshoumarut csak abban volt biztos, hogy most majd ő is megtudja, milyen is elveszíteni valakit!

- Zhang halott – közölte a lánnyal könyörtelenül, és várta a reakciót, ami nem maradt el. Akina először elsápadt, majd könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. – Mi? De hát… hogyan… Mi lesz most velem?

- Az nem az én dolgom – válaszolt fagyosan Sesshoumaru, és elfordult. Akina térdre esett, és keservesen zokogni kezdett. – Seggfej – szipogta, de a fiú már nem hallotta.


	34. 34  Mester és tanítvány

34.

Órák teltek el, mire Sesshoumaru fel bírta fogni, mi történt. A mongol felderítő sereg csak nagy veszteségek árán tudott elmenekülni, a katonák nagy része életét vesztette. A testőrök csendben ültek a tűz körül, és sebesüléseiket vizsgálgatták. Sesshoumaru távolabb tőlük, egyedül merült el gondolataiban. Minden, amit idáig tett, hiábavaló volt. Elmondhatatlanul dühös volt Akinára, amiért nem tudott hamarabb szólni, bár a szíve legmélyén tudta, hogy ezt is magának köszönheti. A lányt a végzetes csata óta nem látták.

A démon nem sokáig maradt magányos, Jiro csatlakozott hozzá. A fiú bal karját vastag kötés borította. Sesshoumaru lesújtó pillantást vetett rá, de nem szólt semmit.

- Tudom, mit akarsz mondani – sóhajtotta Jiro. – Te megmondtad előre, mégse hallgattam rád. De értsd meg, nem nézhettem tétlenül, ahogy felőrlődik az egész sereg. Láttad, mennyien voltak? Csak azt nem értem, honnan tudtad, hogy ez lesz.

Sesshoumaru már számított erre a kérdésre, és tudta, hogy most nem bújhat ki a válaszadás elől. Nem tervelte ki előre, hogy mit fog mondani, hiszen eredeti elképzelése szerint ekkorra már hazafelé tartott volna, de mikor is működött neki bármiféle terve?

- Nem voltam benne biztos – kezdte kelletlenül. – Én is láttam a jóslatot, de mint mindenki más, én is azt gondoltam, hogy nem erre a csatára vonatkozik. Aztán rossz előérzetem támadt… Ennyi. – Sesshoumaru egyértelműen tudatta, hogy erről nem kíván többet beszélni. Arról már senki sem faggatta, hol volt az ütközet alatt. A testőrök érezték, hogy érzékeny pontra tapintanának, ha ezt szóba hoznák, úgyhogy inkább hallgattak. Talán úgy gondolták, hogy gyáván elmenekült, Sesshoumarut már ez sem érdekelte. Csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy kitől tudhatná meg, hová vitték H-t. Elhatározta, hogy a sereggel együtt visszatért Karakorumba, aztán addigra akár megszerzi az információt, akár nem, délre fordul. De az még legalább két hónap…

Pu sátrából fura kántálás hallatszott. A testőrök fülüket-farkukat behúzták, és meredten a tűzre bámultak. Sesshoumaru a száját összeszorítva felállt, majd ingerülten félrerántotta a jurta bejáratát, és belépett.

Nem lepődött meg, mikor a jóst transzba esve találta. Az öreg manapság egyre gyakrabban állt elő különféle szörnyűségekkel, és most is a kavargó vízre mutatott.

- Mit akarsz már megint? – dünnyögte Sesshoumaru rosszkedvűen, de azért belenézett az edénybe. A vízben Batachikant, Chuluunt és Mintimert látta. A jóslatbéli hasonmások ugyanolyan némán ültek a tűz mellett, mint kint az igazi testőrök. Jiro nem volt sehol.

_Hogy történhetett ez?_

Batachikan szája nem mozgott, mikor ezeket a szavakat formálta, és Sesshoumaru hamarosan rájött, hogy a férfi gondolatait hallja.

_A csata után furán viselkedett. Történhetett valami, amiről mi nem tudtunk…_

A vízben most Mintimer arca jelent meg közvetlen közelről.

_… mindig is tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel vele. De azt mégsem hittem volna, hogy képes ilyesmire. Hátborzongató, hogy mindeddig egy dühöngő őrülttel közösködtünk…_

Chuluun gondolatai már nem voltak ilyen nyugodtak.

_… az a rohadék! Tudtam, hogy nem normális, hamarabb rá kellett volna jönnöm, mennyire veszélyes. Ráadásul a saját honfitársát árulta el, az a szégyentelen! Csak egyszer kerüljön a kezeim közé…_

A kép szertefoszlott, és Sesshoumaru újból tanácstalanul állt a sátor közepén. Pu sokatmondóan nézett rá, mire a démont elöntötte a méreg. Felkapta az edényt, és a földhöz vágta. – Miért mutatsz nekem olyasmit, amit nem értek? – szidta a jóst dühösen. A kiömlő víz az arcára fröccsent, amitől némileg visszanyerte hidegvérét.

A jóslat egyértelműen rá és Jiróra vonatkozott. Ezek szerint Jiro el fogja őt árulni. Sebaj, úgyse marad a sereggel sokáig. Innentől kezdve pedig vigyázni fog, hogy még véletlenül se áruljon el semmit a fiúnak. Így nem lesz mit ellene fordítania.

A jós kifejezéstelen arccal nézte, ahogy a démon kilép a sátorból.

Kint Sesshoumaru elgondolkozott. A jóslatbéli testőrök szerint nem csak egy egyszerű árulásról volt itt szó. Jirót dühöngő őrültnek nevezték, de ő nem tudta elképzelni, hogy a fiú mivel szolgálhatott rá erre. Kizárt, hogy képes lenne akkora szörnyűséget elkövetni, hogy mindenki ellene forduljon.

Alighogy megfordult, újabb kellemetlen meglepetés várta. Társai előtt nem más állt, mint a lobbanékony és mindig türelmetlen Young-Hye. A szellemek bűnbánó arckifejezéséből ítélve a hadvezér éppen a haszontalanságukról tartott szónoklatot. Mikor meglátta tanítványát, elvesztette érdeklődését a testőrök iránt, és a fiúhoz fordult. Sesshoumaru egykedvűen várta a szidalmazást, de az most elmaradt.

- Gyere fiam, van számodra valamim. – Finoman terelgetni kezdte Sesshoumarut, mintha az porcelánból lenne. – Miért van rajtad ez a ruha, és hová tűnt az a bolyhos izé a válladról?- Az Inu még mindig Kara-Kadaan gönceit viselte, nem pazarolta arra az idejét, hogy visszamenjen az erdőbe, ahol a kimonóját hagyta.

- Zhang hadvezér mondta még a csata előtt, hogy vigyázzam az ágyasokat, mert az egyik őr váratlanul meghalt, és így ott vannak a legkevesebben. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy átmenjek oda.

Sesshoumaru biztosra ment. Zhang meghalt, nem lehetett megkérdezni az állítás igazáról.  
- Hát igen, szegény Zhang barátom igazán a szívén viselte a lányok sorsát – mélázott el Young-Hye, majd szánakozva pillantott a másik démonra. Sesshoumaru hirtelen rájött, mire gondol mestere: Kara-kadaan még nem került elő. Az Inu remélte, hogy nem is fog még egy jó darabig. Persze Young-Hye azt hitte, hogy a férfi a csatában veszett oda, és ezért volt most olyan kedves Sesshoumaruhoz. A fiú ráeszmélt, hogy mestere nem szórakozott, mikor beetette Kara-kadaannal azt a képtelenséget. A hadvezér teljesen komolyan gondolta, hogy Sesshoumaru szerelmes a testőrbe. Rejtély, honnan szedte ezt a nevetséges ötletet, de az Inu úgy döntött, ezt inkább nem most hozza szóba.

Mint az előző próbánál, Young-Hye most is messzire elvezette a seregtől. Távozásuk után Jiro odasúgta a többieknek: - Észrevettétek, hogy Sesshi milyen fura mostanában?

- Ő mikor nem fura? – tett fel a kérdést Mintimer.

- A vereség mindannyiunkat érzékenyen érintett – tette hozzá Batachikan. – Lehet, még mindig amiatt bosszankodik, hogy tudod… - Itt zavartan köhintett. - …hogy elmenekült. Biztos nem akarta, csak inába szállt a bátorsága, és most magát hibáztatja.

A többiek sokat sejtető pillantást váltottak egymásra. Mindannyian erre gondoltak, mégis csak Batachikannak volt hozzá bátorsága, hogy ezt hangosan kimondja. Jiro tűnődve nézett a két démon után.

Young-Hye most is egy néptelen környékre vezette Sesshoumarut, messze a seregtől.

- Ez lesz az utolsó próbatétel – mondta a hadvezér könnyedén. – most majd elválik, mi mindent tanultál eddig. Vedd le a súlyokat a lábadról.

Ha Sesshoumarutól bármiféle reakciót várt, akkor csalódnia kellett. A fiút pár hete talán még izgalommal töltötte volna el, hogy mestere végre érdemesnek találta őt a tanítására. Mostanra viszont annyi megpróbáltatáson ment keresztül – ráadásul mindegyiken hiába -, hogy ezt már nem tudta komolyan venni. Egykedvűen várta tehát Young-Hye utasításait, és cseppet sem érdekelte, sikerül-e majd teljesítenie azokat, vagy nem.

- Hát jó – dünnyögte a vezér, mikor látta, hogy Sesshoumaru semmilyen érzelemnek nem adja jelét. – Gondolom már kitaláltad, mi is lesz a feladatod. Egyszer már megküzdöttünk egymással. Ez viszont más lesz. Ha akár egyetlen egyszer megkarcolsz a pengéddel, vagy bármi más sebesülést okozol, te nyertél, és méltó tanítványom lehetsz. Ha ez nem sikerül, akkor kénytelen leszel még egy jó darabig várni, és erősödni. Remélem, világos voltam.

Sesshoumaru válaszul előhúzta kardját. Magában pedig megfogadta, hogy alaposan helybenhagyja beképzelt hadvezérét. Az öreg, mint mindig, most is meg volt győződve saját legyőzhetetlenségéről és nagyszerűségéről. Sesshoumaru pedig elhatározta, hogy megingatja ezen hitében. Egy hűvös pillantást vetett a vezérre, és támadásba lendült.

Vagy nagyon elszámolta magát, vagy nem volt tisztában saját erejével, és jócskán túllőtt a célon. Lábai mintha maguktól mozogtak volna, túl nagy lendületet vett, és elszáguldott Young-Hye mellett.

- Befejeznéd a bohóckodást? Sok dolgom van még ma – ásított a hadvezér. Sesshoumaru hitetlenkedve nézett le lábaira. Mikor tett szert ilyen sebességre? A súlyok nélkül olyan könnyedén lépkedett, mint még soha. Nem hitte volna, hogy volt bármi értelme ennek a gyakorlatnak, de most be kellett látnia, hogy nagyszerű ötlet volt.

Még egyszer elrugaszkodott a talajtól, most már sokkal ügyesebben, és felülről kezdte ostromolni mesterét. Döbbenten tapasztalta, mennyit javult utolsó csatájuk óta. Young-Hye úgy tűnt, kezdte komolyan venni őt: főleg, mivel egyre nehezebb volt védekeznie.

Sesshoumaru egy időre szüneteltette a támadást, és hagyta pihenni ellenfelét. Megállt tőle pár méterre, és nem tudta megállni, hogy el ne mosolyodjon. Young-Hye erősen zihált, és csodálkozva nézte tanítványát. Szánalmas bolond – gondolta megvetően az Inu. Nem lesz vele nehéz dolga. Young-Hye még mindig úgy tett, mintha ő lett volna fölényben, de mindketten tudták, hogy már az előbb is csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy Sesshoumaru nem tudta megsebesíteni.

A fiú úgy döntött, eleget játszadozott: ez a pár pillanat elég volt, hogy felmérje új erejét. Villámgyorsan Young-Hye előtt termett, és mielőtt az bármit tenni tudott volna, felszakította a ruháját, és mellkasán egy vékony vágást ejtett. A kardját olyan könnyedén mozgatta, mintha csak tollból lett volna. A hadvezér ijedten kiáltott, és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, elveszti egyensúlyát, de aztán visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét.

-Nagyon jó, Sesshoumaru, nagyon jó! – dicsérte tanítványát zavartan. Nehezen formálta a szavakat. – Bevallom, nem egészen erre számítottam…

A fiú erre is csak mosolyogni tudott. A vezéren egyértelműen látszott, hogy halálra van rémülve. Az Inu kíváncsi volt, ezek után hogy fog majd mestere a szemébe nézni: továbbra is fensőbbségesen, vagy elkezd végre félni tőle?

- Akkor… akkor kezdjünk is neki, nem igaz? – motyogta erőtlenül a férfi. – Ilyen nagyszerű erővel… sok mindent lehet kezdeni… De nehogy azt hidd, vége a megpróbáltatásoknak! Nem, rengeteg feladatom van számodra… meg kell róla győződnöm, milyen edzésterv lesz a legmegfelelőbb számodra…

Szóval még mindig azt hiszed, hogy parancsolgathatsz nekem? – gondolta magában Sesshoumaru. Egy belső hang azt súgta neki, most ne hagyja magát. Elvették tőle az apját. Elvesztette H-sant, de a büszkeségét nem adja!

Érezte, ahogy felkorbácsolódnak benne az indulatok. De más is volt ott: önbizalom, akkora, amekkorát még életében nem érzett. Abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy senki nem lesz képes őt megállítani. Akármit is tesz, az sikerülni fog, és valaki csúnyán meg fog fizetni azért, ami vele történt. A tökéletes bűnbak, a gyűlöletes Young-Hye pedig ott állt előtte, reszketve, mint a nyárfalevél, és még mindig nem fogta fel, milyen veszélyes is Sesshoumaru.

A hadvezér nem vette észre a változást, ami tanítványában végbement, és gyanútlanul folytatta mondanivalóját.

- Már ki is találtam számodra egy nagyszerű dolgot. Ezzel a kis feladattal tovább tökéletesítheted az erődet…

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte unottan Sesshoumaru. – Öltözzek női ruhába, és lejtsek előtted táncot?

A hadvezért ez némileg kizökkentette jókedvéből.

- Édes fiam, hogy juthat az eszedbe ilyesmi? – dadogta. – Eszem ágában sincsen ilyesmire kényszeríteni téged…

- Pedig valami hasonlóra tippeltem volna – válaszolta egykedvűen a fiú. – Végül is, teljes erőddel azon voltál, hogy bármilyen módon megalázz…

Young-Hye hevesen tiltakozni kezdett, de Sesshoumaru csendre intette.

- Azok a próbák… - folytatta az Inu elgondolkozva - …semmi értelmük nem volt. Hacsak az nem, hogy végtelenül felbosszants vele. Nem ezért jöttem ide. Nem azért utaztam annyit, hogy egy bolond halandóimádó utasítgasson. Hónapokig egy olyan ember voltam, aki nem vagyok, és most már elegem van.

És Young-Hye legnagyobb szörnyűségére, Sesshoumaru ismét előhúzta kardját.

- Jobban jársz, ha te is így teszel – mondta hűvösen a fiú, mikor látta, milyen félelemmel figyeli őt a másik démon. – Most ugyanis én állítalak próba elé. A tét az életed. Ha nem sikerül megvédened, nem vagy rá érdemes.

Eközben távol tőlük, a táborban Pu, az öreg jós szomorúan nézett a semmibe. Ő megpróbálta. Ő megmutatta mindazokat a dolgokat, amik Sesshoumarura vártak, ha megteszi azt, amire most készült. De hiába: a fiú agyára sötét köd ereszkedett, és most már késő lett volna figyelmeztetni. Young-Hye próbái hasznosnak bizonyultak. Sesshoumaru pár hónap alatt hatalmas erőre tett szert. Sokkal kitartóbb és céltudatosabb lett, és nem ismert kegyelmet. A szibériai hideg nemcsak az akaraterejét edzette meg, hanem a szívét is fagyosabbá tette. Az órák, amiket Sesshoumaru íjászkodással töltött, megtanították arra, hogyan mérjen pontos, halálos csapást az ellenfélre. A Bajkál-tónál történt incidens elhomályosította a lelkiismeretét, a Tisztító Tűz pedig felébresztette benne a bosszúvágyat és a gyűlöletet. És most azon volt, hogy újonnan szerzett tudását mestere ellen fordítsa.

Young-Hye hamarosan keservesen megtapasztalta tanításai következményét, mikor Sesshoumaru, még mindig azzal a fura mosollyal az arcán, habozás nélkül és könyörtelenül véget vetett életének.


	35. 35 Az út vége

35.

Mikor beesteledett, Sesshoumaru elindult, hogy beérje a sereget. Nem akarta magára felhívni a figyelmet, ezért várta meg, hogy besötétedjen: talán még Young-Hye távolléte sem tűnt volna fel senkinek.

Helyzetét csak az őrök nehezítették meg. A tragikus csata után a démonok fáklyákkal járták végig a sátrakat, hogy megnyugtassák az asszonyokat és a gyerekeket, akik féltek egy esetleges rajtaütéstől. A mongol felderítő sereg létszáma vészesen megcsappant: lassan az is kérdésessé vált, hogy a megmaradtak haza tudnak-e egyáltalán jutni.

Ezt szépen megcsináltad – mondta egy kis hang Sesshoumaru fejében, nem szemrehányóan, hanem inkább büszkén. Minél kevesebben vannak, annál jobb.

Mert Sesshoumarunak esze ágában sem volt többet várni. Elhatározta, hogy már aznap éjjel megtudja, hol tartják fogva a barátját. Egész egyszerűen bemegy a Kim Yong-suk sátrába, és kihúzza belőle. Ki is állhatott volna az útjába? Pár hónap alatt annyira megerősödött, hogy képes volt a saját mesterét legyőzni.  
…mit legyőzni, _megsemmisíteni._ A férfi nemcsak meghalt – megszűnt létezni. Sesshoumaru nem hitte volna, hogy ilyesmire is képes, és hogy ez ennyire jó érzés. És ha a saját ereje nem lett volna elég, a Juh még rásegített egy kicsit. A démon rájött, mekkora bolond volt. Eddig nem ismerte fel a kard erejét, de most, a harc során kiderült, mire is képes a fegyver. Young-Hyéből por sem maradt.

Egy dolog volt csak, ami gyilkosságra utalhatott. A hadvezér vérének a szaga most is ott terjengett tanítványa körül, és ez Sesshoumarut igencsak idegesítette. Hát soha nem szabadulhat tőle?  
- Csak azt kapta, amit megérdemelt – dünnyögte magában a démon, és kilépett a fák közül, ahol idáig rejtőzött.

Mikor meglátta, valójában hányan őrzik a vezérek sátrait, majdnem elvigyorodott. Összesen talán tíz démon maradt csak az elit csapatból. Sesshoumaru biztosra vette, hogy fél kézzel elbánna velük. Egy pillanatra még meg is sajnálta őket. Még nem is sejtették, mi vár rájuk.

A démon most a társait kezdte keresni szemével. Nem volt nehéz őket megtalálnia, a takaros kis tűzrakást már messziről felismerte. Ott ültek a szokásos helyen, Mintimer, Batachikan, a farkasdémon, és… hová tűnt Jiro?

- Hé, Sesshoumaru! – hallott egy halk pisszenést a háta mögül. Sesshoumaru megfordult, és nem mással találta magát szembe, mint a keresett személlyel.

- Jól vagy? Remélem, a Hajcsár nem készített ki nagyon. Bár, nem látszol nagyon fáradtnak…

- Miért suttogsz? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.

- Nem szabad, hogy meghallják, itt vagyok – dünnyögte kelletlenül Jiro. – Miután elmentetek, kihirdették, hogy szigorúan tilos leszakadni a seregtől, mert aki így tesz, azt lefokozzák. Csak téged akartalak megvárni. Úgy látszik, minden egyes katonára szükségük van, és félnek, hogy az ujgurok esetleg bosszút állnak…

Jiro nem vette észre a változást barátja szemeiben. Azt se látta, hogy a Juh pengéje alvadt vértől piros, vagy hogy Sesshoumaru milyen egykedvűen hallgatja.

- …csak veletek tettek kivételt, de már nagyon várják vissza Young-Hyét. Úgy hallottam, a mestered Dzsingisz kántól személyesen kért engedélyt a távozásra, mert kivételes tehetségnek tart. Mi tagadás, jó messzire elmentetek. Mi volt a feladatod?

- Young-Hye egy jó darabig nem fog visszatérni közénk – mosolygott Sesshoumaru, aki nagyon jól szórakozott. – A próba pedig pofonegyszerű volt. Kicsit túl is teljesítettem. - Itt majdnem elnevette magát.

- Hát, örülök, hogy sikerült – mondta most már kicsit zavartan Jiro. A fiú nem értette, mi lelte barátját, de jobbnak látta nem faggatózni.

Még akkor is így gondolta, mikor megfordult a széljárás. Utána viszont megmerevedett, és a hátán végigfutott a hideg. Lassan Sesshoumaruhoz fordult, és halálra váltan kérdezte tőle:

- T….te…. megölted?

Most már érezte azt a fertelmes szagot, ami a démon közelében terjengett. Jiro sok csatában részt vett már, és most rögtön felismerte a halál bűzét. És mikor jobban megnézte, látta, hogy a fiú kardja is véres. Sesshoumaru még ahhoz sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy lemossa.

- Kíváncsi voltam, mikor veszed észre – mondta kedvesen a démon, és cseppet sem látszott bűnbánónak. – Nem tagadom, hogy végeztem vele, bár azt hiszem, bármilyen valótlan mesével magyaráznám ki magam, te azt is elhinnéd. Mégis, úgy döntöttem, inkább nem találok ki semmit. Most már úgyis mindegy.

- De… miért? – nyögte nehezen Jiro, aki nem értette, hogy akiért eddig szinte rajongott, az most miért követett el ilyen szörnyűséget.

- Miért öltem meg, vagy miért mondtam azt, hogy most már úgyis mindegy? – kérdezte ártatlanul Sesshoumaru. Ez egy kicsit úgy hangzott, mintha H mondta volna – gondolta magában. A lány szeretett játszani a szavakkal.

És már bizonyára nagyon várta, hogy megmentsék, és újra viccelődhessen régi barátjával.

- Hogy az elsőre válaszoljak… mert megérdemelte. Egy aljas csúszómászó volt, aki saját maga fényezésén kívül csak azt szerette jobban, ha mások dicsérték őt. Aki minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy éreztesse, ő különb mindenkinél. Aki nem győzött az életéért könyörögni, miután rájött, milyen ostoba volt.

- Úristen… - nyöszörögte Jiro, aki kezdett megvilágosodni. – Az utolsó csatánál… te nem voltál jelen. Sőt, már előtte sem voltál a táborban! Átálltál az ellenséghez, nem igaz? És én még falaztam neked… Azért haltak meg annyian, mert mérges voltál Young-Hyére? Meg akartad öletni?

- Ne nevettess. – Sesshoumaru lazán kisimított arcából egy tincset. Kezd megnőni – suhant át agyán a gondolat. Mintha évekkel ezelőtt történt volna, hogy le kellett vágnia a haját. – Sokkal fontosabb dolog miatt jöttem. Eddig nem sikerült visszaszereznem, de nemsokára…

- Ezt sem tagadod. – Jirónak hevesen dobogott a szíve. - Hát tényleg te árultál el minket!

- Valaki így is, úgy is meghalt volna – vonta meg a vállát Sesshoumaru. – Egy háborúnak mindig vannak áldozatai. Számomra lényegtelen, melyik oldalról.

Kicsit közelebb lépett, mire Jiro lassan elkezdett hátrálni. A fiú most kezdte csak felfogni, hogy talán az ő élete is veszélyben forog.

- Miért tetted? – szűrte a fogai közt, már inkább ijedten, mint dühösen. – Köze van a Norangokhoz? Halottam rólad egyet s mást, bár akkor még nem igazán hittem el őket…

- Kim Yong-suk elvett tőlem valakit, aki sokat jelentett számomra – vágott közbe Sesshoumaru türelmetlenül, és elcsodálkozott magán. Korábban eszébe sem jutott volna, hogy ilyet mondjon. Talán hirtelen megnövekedett ereje tette érzelgőssé?

- Nézd, Sesshoumaru… - próbált Jiro nyugalmat erőltetni magára. – Azt hiszem, kicsit kicsúszott a dolgok irányítása a kezeid közül. Nem igazán értem, mi történt kettőtök közt, de a legjobb lenne, ha elfelejtenéd. Nem tudnál feltűnésmentesen bosszút állni, túl sok lenne a szemtanú. Véged lenne, még mielőtt a közelébe jutnál.

Jiro ekkorra már teljesen behátrált a fák közé. Szemét mindvégig a társán tartotta.

- Nem tudod, mire vagyok képes – mondta halkan Sesshoumaru.

- Nem, valóban nem – mentegetőzött gyorsan a fiú. – De akkor is a barátom vagy, és nem hiszem, hogy jól tetted, amit tettél. Már te is megbántad, nem igaz?

Sesshoumaru egy rendkívül hűvös tekintetet vetett rá. Mégis mit gondolt róla ez a szerencsétlen? Teljesen úgy beszélt vele, mint Masaru… mint egy gyerekkel. Pedig Jiro egyidős volt vele, hogy merte őt mégis kioktatni? Masarut még elviselte… de már az ő hülyeségeit is nehezen tűrte. És mikor a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna rá, akkor hagyta cserben. Mintha csak a megfelelő pillanatot várta volna, amikor a legnagyobbat döfhet belé.

Jiro látta, hogy a démon hajthatatlan, és elszállt minden bátorsága.

- Kérlek… ne tedd ezt… aggódom érted, Sesshi! – könyörgött már-már hisztérikus hangon.

- Ne hívj Sesshinek! – robbant ki Sesshoumaruból elfojtott dühe, és előrelendült. Jiro ijedten felsikoltott, és maga elé rántotta a karját, de hiába: a démon úgy lökte félre, mint a tollpihét. Egy pillanat múlva már Jiro a földön feküdt, és kezét a gyomrára szorította.

Ez mikor került a kezembe? – nézett Sesshoumaru a jobbjára, amelyben a Juh pulzált. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy előhúzta volna. Elgondolkodva nézte a pengét, amit most újra vörösre festett a vér. Olyan egyszerűnek tűnt minden. Nem akarta bántani társát, de az nem hagyott neki választást.

Eközben Jiro odébb vonszolta magát, és egy fának támasztotta a hátát. Háborús sebei ismét felszakadtak, és a fiú összeszorított fogakkal próbálta újra bekötözni őket. Kezei vészesen remegtek. Hasából megállíthatatlanul ömlött a vér, és Jiro rohamosan gyengült. Sesshoumaru rá sem nézett, csak közömbösen elsétált mellette.

- Micsoda barát vagy te? – kiáltott még utána erőtlenül Jiro.

_Most majd megtudják, kivel állnak szemben. Nyavalyások!  
_  
Sesshoumaru már nem is igyekezett feltűnésmentes maradni. Egyenesen a Nagy Vezér jurtájához tartott, a katonák kíváncsian néztek utána. A halandók halálra váltan tértek ki előle, ahogy sebes léptekkel vágott át a táboron.

_Ezek itt vannak még…? Hogy tudják őket elviselni?_

- Hát, az bizony rejtély – dünnyögte válaszul Sesshoumaru. Már közvetlenül a sátor előtt állt, és még senki nem próbálta megállítani. A mongol seregben már nyoma sem volt a katonás rendnek. Míg pár hónapja még a sátrakat a hierarchia szerint állították fel, most úgy látszik, nem törődtek ezzel. Dzsingisz kánt még mindig sokan védelmezték, de közvetlenül mellette alacsony rangú halandók pihentek, akik eddig a tábor szélén laktak, és meg sem közelíthettek volna egy ilyen fontos személyt.

Az egyik őr mondott valamit Sesshoumarunak, de elég volt egy gyilkos pillantás, és a torkára forrt a szó.

- Te ott, figyelj rám! – mutatott az Inu az utolsó életben maradt japán katonára, az egyetlenre, aki még megértette őt. – Én vagyok az új hadvezér. Eszébe se jusson senkinek bemerészkedni, amíg Kim Yong-sukkal beszélek. Ha valaki mégis zavarni talál, az a halál fia.

És ennyi elég is volt ahhoz, hogy utat engedjenek neki. Senki nem kérdezősködött, inkább hagyták, hadd tegyen, amit akar.

Sesshoumaru habozás nélkül lépett be a sátorba, de aztán rögtön megtorpant. A helyiség nélkülözött minden kényelmet és pompát, ahogy Young-Hyénél megszokhatta. Volt mestere mindent megtett, hogy otthonosan érezze magát, díszes szobrocskákat és füstölőt helyezett el lakhelyében. Kedvenc festményét is mindig magánál hordozta, amit Hwan-hye festett neki papírra. Ezt minden este kitette a jurta falára, és hosszan gyönyörködött benne.

Itt nem volt semmi dísz. A jurta egyetlen fekvőhelyén egy öreg, lesoványodott démon feküdt, és őt nézte elgondolkodva. Az Inu egy pillanatig azt hitte, rossz helyen jár: nem tudta elképzelni, hogy az előtte pihenő férfi lenne a koreaiak Nagy Vezére. Kétségtelen, hogy a Norang családba tartozott, külső jegyei pontosan megegyeztek a klán többi tagjáéval, a tetoválás is ugyanúgy ott volt a nyakán, de valami akkor sem volt rendben. Az öregember viszont csakhamar eloszlatta Sesshoumaru kétségeit.

- Már vártam, mikor jössz el – köszöntötte a meglepett fiút. – Nem is tartott soká, bár a körülményeket tekintve, nem lehetett most annyira nehéz félrevezetni a testőreimet. A nagy Inutaisho fiának pedig ez főleg nem jelenthetett különösebb megpróbáltatást.

- Te vagy Kim Yong-suk? – tért magához Sesshoumaru.

- Én vagyok… már ami még maradt belőlem. – A Nagy Vezér nehézkesen felült, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a fiút. – Be kell vallanom, alapos fejtörést okoztál nekem. Egyszerűen nem tudom elképzelni, mi vett rá arra, hogy több hónapon keresztül egy érthetetlen színjátékot játssz. Mert azt kezdettől fogva sejtettem, hogy nem amiatt vagy itt, hogy a seregben szolgálj. Tévedek, vagy tényleg Young-Hye vére az, ami a kardodra van rászáradva?

- Jól látod.

A vezér szomorúan lehajtotta fejét.  
- Sejtettem – sóhajtotta. – Szegény, szegény Young-Hye. Tudod, ő csak a legjobbat akarta neked. Mesélte, milyen fantasztikus fejlődésen mentél keresztül. Tudta volna, mi lesz a vége…

Sesshoumarut megint elöntötte a düh, amikor felfogta a hallottakat. Az a rohadék azt ígérte, hogy egy szóval sem árulja el Kim Yong-suknak, hogy ő itt van! Már épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, de a férfi leintette.

- Várj, várj! Ne áruld még el, miért jöttél. Igazán nagy rejtéllyel állok szemben. Hadd találjam ki.

A Nagy Vezér tűnődve nézett végig Sesshoumarun.

- Először én is azt gondoltam, mint Young-Hye, szegény barátom. Ügyesen elhitetted velünk, hogy örökölted apád halandóimádatát, és így még érthető is lett volna, miért akarsz ennyire bosszút állni. Azt hiszem, az utóbbi pár órában kiderült, hogy szó sincs erről. Belőled hiányzik minden együttérzés és könyörület. Nemcsak a mesteredet ölted meg, igaz? Egy másik démon szagát is érzem… egy fiatalét. Mit tett a szerencsétlen, hogy ezt érdemelte?

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt.

- Jó, ne mondd el – sóhajtott a férfi. – Akkor sem értem. Talán elvesztetted a fejed?

- Letelt az idő, vénember – felelte hűvösen Sesshoumaru. Közel járt céljához, nem hagyhatta, hogy egy bolond rabolja az idejét. – Azon a napon, mikor szánalmas összeesküvésetek kudarcot vallott, és az ap… _Inutaisho_ kiűzött titeket Japánból, elvittetek valamit, amit nagyon nem kellett volna.

Az öreg összeráncolta szemöldökét, úgy próbált visszaemlékezni.

- Segítsek? – sziszegte dühösen Sesshoumaru. – Egy lány volt az. Egy sólyom klánbeli fiatal lány.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére a vezérnek felcsillant a szeme, és meglepetten a térdére csapott.

- Ó, hát persze! – kiáltotta. – H kisasszonyra gondolsz! Hogy erre nem gondoltam korábban! Így már minden világos!

Sesshoumarunak őrülten vert a szíve. A férfi nemcsak hogy emlékezett barátjára, de még a nevét is tudta! Hát valóban megcsinálta, már csak egy hajszál választotta el céljától.

- Hol van? – sürgette az öreget.

- Türelem, türelem! – felelte az öreg, és kényelmesen hátradőlt. – Mielőtt még erre rátérnénk, elmesélnék egy rövid történetet, ami talán a segítségedre lesz, hogy feldolgozd, ami eddig történt veled.

Sesshoumaru ökölbe szorította a kezét.

- Ha nem árulod el azonnal, megöllek! – fenyegetőzött.

- Nekem már úgyis mindegy… - tárta szét karjait az öreg, de látszott rajta, hogy már ez a mozdulat is nehezére esik. – Szörnyű méreg emészti testemet. Napjaim vannak csak hátra, legyél hát egy kicsit kíméletesebb velem, és figyelj rám.

Sesshoumaru idegességében lehunyta szemét.

- Hát jó – egyezett bele végül. – Hallgatlak. – Azzal leült a földre, és nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

- Nagyon fontos lenne, hogy megértsd az okokat, Sesshoumaru – kezdett bele Kim Yong-suk. – Ahhoz, hogy felfogd, pontosan mi is vezetett ezekhez a tragikus eseményekhez, vissza kell nyúlnunk majdnem egészen száz évvel ezelőttre. Ekkor történt ugyanis, hogy a klán akkori vezére, Kim Suk-kyu, hatalmas hibát követett el. Beleszeretett egy halandó papnőbe.

Hallottam, apád is hasonló helyzetben van, így te is tudhatod, hogy a két faj keveredése sosem vezet jóra. Persze itt, a mongol seregben ez nem számít: a katona az katona. Szegény Young-Hye – ismételte az öreg, miközben a fejét ingatta. – Igazán nemes ember volt. Ő hitt a halandók és szellemek közti barátságban, és folyton bizonygatta, hogy az együtt fantasztikus dolgokra lennénk képesek. Sokan hittek is neki. Főleg a lánya, az az áldott lélek. Na de visszatérve apádra: ha majd visszatérsz Japánba, feltétlen figyelmeztesd…

- Meghalt – szűrte a fogai közt Sesshoumaru.

- Oh. Hát ez mindent megmagyaráz. – Yong-suknak kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a démonvezér éppen halandó kedvese miatt vesztette életét. – Akárhogy is, de Kim Suk-kyu és a papnő összeházasodtak, és boldogan éltek, míg… a nő el nem kezdett öregedni. Suk-yu ekkor természetesen még mindig fiatal volt és életerős, és esze ágában sem volt egy idősödő feleséggel vesztegetni az idejét, amilyen nagy nőcsábász volt. A papnő persze szörnyen elkeseredett, mert ugyan a teste már haldoklott, de férjét még mindig szerette. Úgy tudom, öngyilkosságot követett el. Annyi biztos, hogy utolsó erejével még könyörtelen átkot bocsátott Suk-yura.

- Az egész élettörténetét el akarod mesélni? – vágott közbe Sesshoumaru.

- Ne sürgess. A lényeg annyi, hogy szerencsétlen Suk-yu innentől kezdve vonzotta a bajt. Rövid időn belül sikerült magára haragítania nemcsak a Juhwangokat, akikkel, mint tudjuk, mindig is voltak nézeteltéréseink, de az összes környező klán fejedelmét. Hamarosan odáig fajult a helyzet, hogy családunknak odébb kellett állnia, ha tagjai élni akartak. Először délre vándoroltunk, majd északra a kínaiakhoz, de sehol sem láttak szívesen.

Időközben Kim Suk-yu meghalt, és azt hittük, vele együtt az átok is megszűnt létezni. Hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy nem így van. Továbbra sem tudtunk sehol letelepedni, és azt hiszem, ekkor jöttünk rá, hogy ha nem akarjuk mindnyájan az életünket veszteni, sürgősen ki kell találni valami megoldást. Akárhová mentünk, ott mindig borzalmas dolgok történtek, és végül el kellett hagynunk a helyet.

Akárhogyan is próbálkoztunk, az átkot nem tudtuk megtörni. A papnő igencsak neheztelhetett, ha a túlvilágon sem volt képes megbocsátani kedvesének. Két választásunk volt: vagy megvárjuk, hogy a nő lelke megnyugvást találjon, és megszűnjön a varázslat, vagy a magunk kezébe vesszük a dolgot. Azt tudni kell, hogy klánunk létszáma igencsak lecsökkent – a folyamatos háborúzások nem tettek jót a morálnak sem. Fő célunk a támadások elhárítása lett, és a legkézenfekvőbb megoldás az volt, hogy védőpajzsot vonjunk területeink köré.

Kim Yong-suk itt rövid szünetet tartott, hogy összeszedje gondolatait. Sesshoumaru türelmetlenül dobolt az ujjaival.

- Mint kiderült, nagy fába vágtuk a fejszénket – folytatta az öreg pár pillanat múlva. - Nem voltak jó varázslóink, és sosem sikerült nekik huzamosabb ideig fenntartani a védelmet. Ezért elhatároztuk, hogy egy részünk Japánba utazik, ahol kevésbé ismerik még rossz hírünket, és új megoldást keresünk. Fiaim eközben Kínában próbáltak szerencsét.

Japánban kezdetben nagyon ügyeltünk arra, hogy legalább az elején ne haragítsuk magunkra az Inu klánt, ami a térségben hatalmas befolyással bírt – bár ez előbb-utóbb úgyis megtörtént volna. Barátsági szerződést kötöttünk veletek, hogy lássátok, jó szándékkal jöttünk. Közben találtunk néhány tehetséges papot, akik hajlandóak voltak nekünk segíteni, de az eredmény még mindig nem közelítette meg szükségleteinket. Kísérleteinket egy elhagyatott erdőben végeztük, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

- A Holtak Erdejében? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru most már egyre érdeklődőbben.

- Ott. Persze nem tudtunk sokat a környékről, csak annyit láttunk, hogy a halandók következetesen kerülik. Senki sem hitte volna, hogy egy nap két fiatal démon úgy dönt, hogy ott fogják eltölteni szabadidejüket. Nem voltunk rá felkészülve, hogy hogyan kezeljük a hasonló helyzeteket. Biztosak voltunk benne, hogy nem tudtok majd belépni az erdőbe, és ha ezt a klánban elmesélnétek, rögtön tudnák, hogy valami nincs rendben.

És a látogatásotok valóban nem maradt következményetek nélkül. A pajzs természetesen nem volt tökéletes. Úgy alkottuk meg, hogy csak egy nagyobb youkival rendelkező csoportot engedjen át, ez volt a legtöbb, amit elértünk. Ami viszont ott történt, az példátlan volt, és felrúgta minden eddigi elképzeléseinket a mágiáról.

Az ideiglenesen felállított pajzs ugyanis felismerte a kisasszony fantasztikus képességét, és minden nehézség nélkül beengedte őt, veled együtt. Hamar világossá vált, hogy a lány segítsége a mi túlélésünket jelenthette volna. Sajnálatos módon társunk, aki elétek sietett, nem volt tisztában a történtek jelentőségével: megbántott titeket, és ezzel események szerencsétlen sorozatát indította el. Működésbe lépett az átok, és mi nem tudtunk ellene semmit se tenni. A bolondok még mindig azt hitték, meg tudják kerülni sorsukat, és megkísérelték átvenni a hatalmat a Nyugati Birodalomban – pedig rögtön tovább kellett volna állniuk, mikor az a félreértés történt. Én ekkor már Kínában voltam, így nem tudtam befolyásolni őket. Egy utasítást adtam csak: a lányt képességét mindenféleképpen meg kellett szerezni. Persze megpróbálhatták volna békésen meggyőzni, de kétlem, hogy ez sikerrel jártak volna. A legbosszantóbb, hogy ő volt az egyetlen, aki hasonló erőkkel bírt az egész Birodalomban. A fickó, akinek eltörted a karját, részletesen beszámolt az incidensről, és hogy hogyan sikerült két gyereknek annyira összezavarnia őt, hogy képtelen legyen védekezni. Lenyűgöző volt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy H-ban nagyszerű lehetőségek rejlenek, és tanítgatásunkkal sokra viheti –Koreában, természetesen.

Kim Yong-suk itt elhallgatott, mint aki befejezte minden mondanivalóját. Sesshoumaru még pár pillanatig gondolkozott a hallottakon. Már értette, miért volt elkerülhetetlen, hogy elszakadjon a lánytól. Kicsit meg is könnyebbült: nem ő tehetett róla, hogy H-t elrabolták. Nem kellett volna szem elől veszítenie a csatában, az igaz, de esélye sem lett volna megvédenie őt egy csoport jól megtermett Noranggal szemben.

- Hol van most? – kérdezte végül. Felfogta, milyen fontos volt a koreaiaknak a lány. Nem is kellett volna feltétlenül hazavinnie. Ott maradhatna vele, és ugyanott folytatnának mindent, ahol abbahagyták. Persze H-nak biztosan hiányozna a megszokott környezet, de keresnének egy másik fát, aminél pihenhetnek. Ő megtanulna koreaiul, a lány lerajzolná új otthonukat, miközben életeket mentene. Nem lenne több konfliktus, a védőpajzson belül békésen élhetnék mindennapjaikat, elzárva a világtól. Kicsit később akár családot is alapíthatnának. Persze fiatalok voltak még, de Sesshoumaru elvehetné őt feleségül, és...

A Nagy Vezér szomorúan nézett vissza rá.

- Fiam, annyira sajnálom. Csak sejteni tudom, mit jelentett számodra a lány. Sajnos életét vesztette, mielőtt még Koreába érhettünk volna.

Sesshoumaru szíve kihagyott egyet.

- Hazudsz… nem lehet igaz – préselte ki magából a szavakat.

- Lefogadom, hogy ez is az átok miatt történt. Az utolsó reménységünk is odalett… A papnő nem ismer kegyelmet: tetteinkért fizetnünk kell. A lányt tisztességgel elhamvasztottuk, és hamvait a tengerbe szórtuk – próbálta vigasztalni a férfi Sesshoumarut, aki még mindig nem bírta elhinni a szörnyű hírt.

- Pontosan… hogy történt? – kérdezte felindultan, arcát a kezébe temetve.

- Sajnos, mi sem értjük pontosan. Valamilyen ismeretlen betegség áldozatául eshetett, mert az utolsó óráiban már alig volt eszméleténél. Nem szenvedett sokat.

Pár percig teljes csendben ültek, Kim Yong-suk tapintatosan hallgatott. Aztán Sesshoumaru egyszerűen felállt, és elindult kifele.

- Ne emésztd magad – szólt még utána az öregember. – Te nem tehettél semmit. A sors akarta így, nem a te hibád volt.

- Nem, valóban nem – felelte Sesshoumaru visszafojtott hangon. – Ami azt illeti, teljesen tisztában vagyok vele, kinek a hibája volt. És ez a valaki fizetni fog ezért.

Azzal a fiú kilépett a sátorból, magára hagyva a haldokló Kim Yong-sukot.

Kint aztán megállt egy pillanatra, és hagyta, hogy a hideg kicsit lehűtse elméjét. Kétségkívül közeledett a tél. Sesshoumaru már fél éve kereste H-t, és útja most a végéhez ért.

Odalépett az egyik őrhöz, és kikapta kezéből a fáklyát. Odatartotta a Nagy Vezér sátrához, és a szövet lángra kapott.

- Hé, mit csinálsz? – kiáltották a testőrök, és megpróbálták elkapni Sesshoumarut. A fiú könnyedén lerázta őket, és egy másik sátorhoz suhant. Az egy pillanat alatt meggyulladt, belül pedig valaki rémülten felkiáltott.

A fiú ezzel sem törődött. A testőrök képtelenek voltak őt megfékezni, a halandók pedig tehetetlenül figyelték az eseményeket. Nagy részük fel sem fogta, mi történik. Batachikan, Mintimer és Chuluun is a közelben tartózkodott, és elképedve nézték Sesshoumarut.

A Nagy Vezér sátra ebben a pillanatban recsegve-ropogva összedőlt, maga alá temetve a benne tehetetlenül fekvő beteget. Ezt látva az asszonyok kétségbeesetten menekülni kezdtek, és segítségért kiáltoztak. Minden irányból katonák siettek a helyszínre, hogy lássák, mi történt, de ők sem tudták megfékezni Sesshoumarut.

- Ezt érdemlitek, ti nyomorultak! – harsogta dühösen a fiú, és kíméletlenül ellátta a baját mindenkinek, aki csak a közelébe jutott. Lassan az egész tábor lángokban állt, az eget szürkére festette a felszálló füst. A katonák csakhamar visszanyerték higgadtságukat, és elkezdték összehangolni támadásaikat. Mikor Sesshoumaru látta, hogy körbevették, egy utolsó pillantást vetett az összegyűlt testőrökre, majd egy pillanat múlva eltűnt üldözői szeme elől.

Pár óra múlva a katonák abbahagyták a keresést, és visszatértek táborba, aminek a nagy része porig égett. Nem tudták, hogy tébolyult társuk még mindig a közelben van, és a fedél nélkül maradt szerencsétleneket figyeli. A sötét árny hevesen gomolygott körülötte, és komor gondolataiból lakmározott.

A tábor romokban hevert.

Kim Yong-suk meghalt.

Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy ennyivel nem fogja beérni.

_Fizetniük kell._


	36. 36  Új utakon

36.

Sesshoumaru csak repült és repült, míg a fáradtságtól csak egy nagy, elmosódott foltot nem látott. Akkor aztán leszállt egy közeli patak partján, hideg vízzel felfrissítette az arcát, és ledőlt pihenni.

De még nem akart aludni.

A vérontás után csak egy gondolata volt: minél messzebbre! Maga mögött hagyta a sztyeppét, a gyűlöletes mongolokat, az értetlen tekinteteket, de legfőképpen Japánt. Olyan távol akart lenni egykori otthonától, amennyire csak lehetett. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy valaha is visszatér oda. Vonzotta az ismeretlen, csábító Nyugat, amiről olyan sokat hallott már, mégse tudott róla szinte semmit. Az ottaniakat úgy képzelte el, mint akik mentesek mindenféle zűrtől, és békében élnek egymás mellett, elfogadva különbözőségüket. Sesshoumaru biztos volt benne, hogy Nyugaton csak jobb lehet a helyzet.

Még mindig körüllengte a vér szaga. Hiába próbálta lemosni, ugyanúgy bűzölgött, mint hetekkel előtte. Utazása során néha találkozott démonokkal, és egyszer egy halandóval is. Ők is érezhették rajta, mit tett, mert nagy ívben kerülték. Egyikőjük mondott neki valamit, de akkor már Sesshoumaru azt sem tudta, hol van, így az illető nemzetisége is rejtély maradt. Akárhogy is, fura nyelvet beszélt. Az a pár szó, amit odavetett az Inunak, úgy hangzott, mint egy figyelmeztetés. A fiú nem törődött vele.

Tao már rég nem követte. Kezdetben még csak le-lemaradt, nem is fáradtság miatt – hiszen a sasdémon ennél sokkal nagyobb távokhoz volt hozzászokva -, hanem bosszúságból. Sesshoumaru úgy vélte, a madár igencsak neheztel rá, amiért végzett Young-Hyével.

Fenn, a levegőben aztán sok mindenre rájött. Már nem volt senkije, így az ideje lassan telt, ezért hogy elűzze unalmát, mélyen elgondolkozott a dolgairól.

Először arra eszmélt rá, hogy vállalkozása, hogy megmenti H-sant, eleve kudarcra volt ítélve. A lány fontos volt a Norangok számára, így is, úgy is elhurcolták volna, akár mellette marad, akár nem. Felesleges volt hát ezen emésztenie magát.

Az sem lepte meg, hogy Masaru cserbenhagyta. Belátta, hogy ez is várható volt: unokabátyjával hidegen és barátságtalanul viselkedett, nem csoda, hogy a férfinak elege lett belőle. Másrészt, ha ő nem hívta volna magával, Masaru soha nem találkozott volna Hwan-Hyével, akibe első látásra beleszeretett.

Miután Sesshoumaru így elcsitította háborgó lelkiismeretét, kényelmesen hátradőlt, és lehunyta szemét.

De egy dolog még mindig zavarta.

Akárhogy erőlködött, nem bírt rá visszaemlékezni, mivel érdemelte ki apja rosszindulatát. Mert akárhogy is nézte a dolgot, Inutaisho szavai, tettei, majd az, hogy figyelemre sem méltatta, egy gondosan felépített bosszúhadjáratra utaltak. Mi másért hagyta volna Inuyashára a Tessaigát? Nem az volt a célja, hogy az öccse használja, hanem hogy ő ne tudja használni. Hiszen mit is kezdhetett volna egy csecsemő Japán egyik legerősebb fegyverével? Ráadásul egy félvér, felemelni se tudta volna. Ellenben Sesshoumaru… Inutaisho talán attól tartott, ellene fordítja majd a kardot? Ha igen, akkor ez alaptalan vád volt részéről. Az volt valószínűbb, hogy az Inuk vezére észrevette Sesshoumaru idegenkedését az öccsétől, meg úgy általában a halandóktól, és úgy döntött, nem érdemli meg az örökségét.

De ha Sesshoumaru jobban belegondolt, apja ellenségeskedése nem itt kezdődött. Nem, a vezér már jóval Inuyasha és Izayoi megjelenése előtt is neheztelt rá, hiszen a tanítását is abbahagyta. Inkább a mesterekre bízta a dolgot, ő maga meg visszavonult a palotába, egyéb ügyeket intézni. És ha az ország legjobbjait hívta össze? Csak azért tette, Sesshoumaru nehogy szégyent hozzon rá.

Aztán azok a kegyetlen szavak. Inutaisho kíméletlenül az arcába vágta, hogy nem volt képes megvédeni azt, akit szeretett. Bezzeg ő! Az életét áldozta egy szánalmas halandóért, ez igazán nagyra méltó tett volt egy démonhoz! Közben hagyta, hogy a fia fegyvertelenül rohanjon a vesztébe.

Csak tudta volna, hogy miért… Sesshoumaru most már biztos volt benne, hogy valamivel nagyon megbántotta az apját. De ha így volt, akkor annak nagyon régen kellett történnie. Még emlékezett rá, mikor a viszonyuk felhőtlen volt, és Inutaisho ahol lehetett, ott büszkélkedett vele. Nem volt egyetlen nap sem, mikor ne foglalkozott volna vele legalább egy órát: harcolni, írni tanította, fürödtek a tóban… vagy egyszerűen csak körbekergette a kastély körül. Rengeteget játszottak, a férfi néha még mesélt is neki, pedig abban nem volt valami jó. De ekkor Sesshoumaru még nagyon, nagyon fiatal volt. Mivel bánthatta hát meg az apját?

És ahogyan ment vissza az időben, és egyre több mindenre emlékezett vissza, Sesshoumarunak hirtelen bevillant az a nap, amikor kapcsolatuk gyökerestől megváltozott.

…már értette, miért nem kapta meg a kardot. Inutaisho _borzasztóan dühös volt_, és minden oka megvolt rá. Minden igyekezete ellenére fia mégis szégyent hozott a családra, és nevetségessé tette őt a többi vezér előtt. A vezér szörnyű bosszújára csak egyetlen magyarázat volt, egy sajnálatos esemény, amire Sesshoumaru nem szívesen emlékezett vissza.

_Kamakura._

Apja mindig szívesen mesélt neki a görögökről. Szeretettel és csodálattal beszélt róluk, tömérdek anekdotája volt bátorságukról és rátermettségükről. Sesshoumaruban élénken élt a kép, mikor Inutaisho azt magyarázta neki, hogy a spártai asszonyok miért bélyegezték meg fiukat, ha az a vesztes csatából sértetlenül tért haza.

Hogy is felejthette el? Ott és akkor, száz évvel ezelőtt Sesshoumaru bebizonyította, hogy nem férfi. Ő volt az egyetlen túlélő, mivel elfutott, miközben rettegett, hogy a Nekók elkapják. És ha ez nem elég, mikor hazaért, olyan fáradt volt már, hogy ájultan rogyott össze. Nem volt egy Inuhoz méltó cselekedet, az biztos! Erre az időre esett az is, hogy Inutaisho elhagyta Sesshoumaru anyját. Bizonyára nem bírta megtűrni maga mellett azok után, hogy egy ilyen haszontalan kölyköt nemzett neki.

A férfinek esze ágában sem volt tovább foglalkozni vele! Hogy egy haszontalan, gyáva démon irányítsa a birodalmat? Annál még egy félvér is jobb…

És innentől kezdve Inutaisho tényleg mindent megtett, hogy éreztesse, nem méltó arra, hogy a fia lehessen – jött rá Sesshoumaru. Természetesen azt sem akarta, hogy H visszatérjen. Kíváncsi volt, vajon Sesshoumaru van-e olyan bátor, hogy fegyvertelenül utánamegy. Egyenesen örült volna neki, ha fia hősi halált hal. Ezzel jóvátette volna minden baklövését.

De Sesshoumaru nem volt fegyvertelen. A fiú undorodva nézett le jobbjára, amiben a kardot tartotta. Most jött csak rá, milyen ostoba volt. Ismét bebizonyította, hogy egyedül nem képes semmire. A Juh sokat segített neki, túl sokat. Bárcsak hamarabb rájött volna, mit is akart az apja üzenni neki! Egy percig sem habozott volna, hogy puszta kézzel essen neki az ellenségnek, de persze megint a könnyebbik utat választotta.

Sesshoumaru már tudta, mit kell tennie. Habozás nélkül eldobta a kardot, ami tőle pár méterre a földbe fúródott. Nem akart többé ráhagyatkozni. Hiszen most már erős volt, elég erős ahhoz, hogy elbánjon egy nála sokkal tapasztaltabb démonnal! Egy egész klánnal szembeszállt, és egy pillanatig sem gondolt arra, hogy bármikor meghalhat. Apja büszke lett volna rá.

Sesshoumaru szemei elnehezedtek, majd lecsukódtak. Most már tudta az okot, és apja iránti dühét felváltotta a szégyen érzése. El sem tudta képzelni, mennyi kellemetlen percet okozhatott a férfinak. És még ő volt felháborodva, mikor nem kapta meg a Tessaigát! Tényleg nem volt rá méltó. Vajon késő volt már jóvátenni az ügyetlenségét? Sesshoumaru nem tudta, de elhatározta, hogy innentől kezdve mindent megtesz, hogy igazi _taiyoukai _válhasson belőle is.

A felismerés nagyon kényelmetlenül érintette, hiszen szembesülni kellett azzal, hogy sokkal többet gondolt magáról, mint amilyen valóban volt. Szörnyen érezte magát, mikor visszagondolt korábbi éveire. Úgy viselkedett, mint egy igazi herceg, közben pedig örülhetett annak, hogy a kastélyban maradhatott! El sem tudta képzelni, mit gondolhatott róla Inutaisho.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy ne gondoljon többet erre. Ekkor viszont H jutott az eszébe, és tompa fájdalom hasított a szívébe. Biztos volt benne, hogy még egy ilyen társa nem lesz soha. Az, hogy elvesztette, korábbi életének végét jelentette. Talán több is lehetett volna köztük, mint barátság. H mindig kedves és gyengéd volt vele, és egy alkalmat se szalasztott el, hogy kifejezze, mennyire fontos neki a fiú. Igazi nő volt. És Sesshoumaru még nem felejtette el, milyen szeretetteljes pillantásokat kapott tőle… Csak azt bánta, hogy nem töltött vele több időt. Ha vissza tudott volna menni az időben, nem zavarta volna, hogy beesteledik, vagy hogy apja látni kívánja. H-t hazáig kísérte volna, hogy aztán rábeszélje, menjenek el együtt az országból… És H igent mondott volna.

Sesshoumarut most nem üldözték a szokásos rémképek. Nyugodtan adta át magát ábrándjainak, miközben halványan még hallotta a víz csobogását. Álmában bejárta egész Európát, addig ismeretlen helyeket fedezett fel, és mikor hazatért, minden úgy várta, ahogy hónapokkal ezelőtt. Apját nem árulták el, a birodalomban békésen éltek egymás mellett az emberek, H pedig a kedvenc cseresznyefájának tövében ült, és mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a fiú közeledik.

De Sesshoumaru nem sokáig élvezhette az idilli képet. Éppen köszönteni akarta a lányt, mikor hangos sikoltás szakította félbe. Fejét a hang irányába fordította, de rájött, hogy ez nem a valóság. H értetlenül nézett vissza rá, egykedvűen vállat vont, majd köddé vált.

Sesshoumaru magában szitkozódva ült fel. Végre elaludt, erre olyan ostobaságot álmodik, hogy rögtön felébred. De hamar rájött, hogy a segélykiáltás valódi volt: most még egyszer hallotta, sokkal közelebbről. Ha már ébren volt, meg akarta tudni, mi a zaj forrása. Alig állt viszont fel, a bokrok közül kirontott egy apró gyerek, és egyenesen a fiú karjaiba vetette magát. Sesshoumarunak meglepődni sem volt ideje: egy pillanat múlva az üldözők is felfedték magukat. Mikor meglátták a démont, megtorpantak.

Sesshoumaru megvetően nézett végig a fekete csuhás alakokon. Egytől-egyig halandók voltak, és mind remegni kezdtek, mikor feléjük fordult. Valamiféle papok lehettek, mert csak úgy bűzlöttek a különböző gyógynövényektől. A démon hármat is felismert közülük, és lesújtó pillantást vetett az idegenekre. Keleten már rég rájöttek, hogy a csalánlevél semmilyen hatással nincs a szellemekre, de ezek szerint itt még mindig voltak, akik hittek az ilyen ostobaságokban. Az egyik szerzetes nyakában még egy rozmaringfüzért is látott.

Aztán a kisgyerek még közelebb húzódott hozzá, és Sesshoumaru észrevette, hogy kék-zöld foltok borítják.

- A saját fajtátokat bántalmazzátok? – kérdezte a megrettent férfiaktól, habár tudta, hogy azok nem értik őt. - …ráadásul egy gyereket?

Az egyik halandó előkapott egy keresztet, és valamit hadoválni kezdett különös nyelvén. A többiek követték példáját. Szánalmasak – gondolta az Inu. Ötlete nem volt arról, mi folyik körülötte, de a gyereket őszintén sajnálta. Még nem tudta, hogy ő is ilyen lesz, ha felnő…

Azt várta, hogy a papok előbb-utóbb feleszmélnek, és eltakarodnak, de csalódnia kellett. Az idegenek láthatóan legyőzték félelmüket, és körbevették őt.

Ha harcolni akarnak… - gondolta kelletlenül Sesshoumaru, és átkozta az emberek butaságát. Semmi kedve nem volt most velük szórakozni: fáradt volt, és a legédesebb álmából riasztották föl. A gyerek – egy halandó kislány, most látta csak Sesshoumaru – először a fiú háta mögé húzódott, majd lassan hátrálni kezdett. Még mindig fél – állapította meg a démon. Talán attól rettegett, hogy a szerzetesek után a démon vele is végez. Sesshoumaru nem csodálkozott volna azon, ha valóban így gondolja szegény. Az otthoniak mindenféle alaptalan mesékkel riogatták a fiatalokat, itt sem lehetett ez másképp.

De mikor hátranézett, rá kellett jönnie, hogy a lány már Sesshoumarut félti, nem saját magát.

Fura – tűnődött a fiú. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem tudja magát megvédeni egy rakás szerencsétlen halandótól?

Tovább nem gondolkozhatott, mert az egyik szerzetes – a legidősebb, talán a vezetőjük – jelt adott, mire a többiek előkapták erszényüket, és valamilyen fura port szórtak Sesshoumaru szemébe. A kislány ijedten felkiáltott.

- Ezt a trükköt már ismerem – jegyezte meg magának az Inu, miközben könnyedén elhajolt a gyanús anyag elől. Nem tudta megállapítani, hogy micsoda, de elég kellemetlen aurája volt. Japánban is próbálkoztak már hasonló dolgokkal, természetesen sikertelenül. Sesshoumaru nem is hitte, hogy komolyabb baja lehetne a portól, de jobbnak látta, ha nem érintkezik vele. A többi találat is vélt vesztett, a démon gyorsaságával az emberek nem vehették fel a versenyt. Az ismeretlen anyag fényesen csillogott a földön.

A szerzetesek arcán már komoly aggodalom tükröződött. Érdekes módon még most sem gondoltak menekülésre. Mintha kötelességüknek érezték volna, hogy végezzenek a démonnal, mert vezetőjük újra próbálkozott. Ezúttal valami szörnyen büdös virágot húzott elő, de Sesshoumaru ezt már nem akarta kivárni. Mindenféle nehézség nélkül felkapta az öreget, és társainak hajította. A halandók fájdalmas kiáltással rogytak össze.

Az idegen kislány mintha csak ezt a pillanatot várta volna: egyetlen szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és villámgyorsan elinalt. Még egy köszönömöt se mondott – konstatálta magában Sesshoumaru, de több figyelmet nem szentelt neki. Ő megtett minden tőle telhetőt, de józan észt már nem osztogathatott. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a nyugatiak sem hülyébbek a japánoknál, és a közeljövőben nem lesz hasonló összetűzése a szerencsétlenekkel. Elég időt vesztegetett már a halandókra, úgyhogy egykedvűen felröppent, maga mögött hagyva a még mindig földön heverő idegeneket.

Csak pár perc múlva, a levegőben jött rá, mi volt olyan furcsa. A kislány szaga nem volt egészen emberi, mintha egy kis youki is keveredett volna bele. Sesshoumaru tűnődően összevonta a szemöldökét. Hanyou gyermekeket látott már, de olyat még nem, akiben csak harmad- vagy negyedrészt folyt volna démoni vér. Eddig úgy tudta, ilyen nem létezik. Nem is gondolkozott rajta tovább: elkönyvelte magában, hogy tévedett.

Pár nap múlva aztán, mikor már másodszorra találkozott hasonló esettel, rá kellett jönnie, hogy valami nagyon, nagyon nincs rendben ezen a helyen.


	37. 37  Gúzsba kötve

37.

Valójában Sesshoumaru nem tudta, merre tart. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy elhagyta-e már Ázsiát. A táj kétségkívül megváltozott. Néha elhaladt egy falu mellett is, de ezek nem keltették fel különösebben a figyelmét. Érdeklődve nézte viszont az egyre gyakrabban feltűnő várakat. Ezek az építmények teljesen különböztek az otthoniaktól. Nélkülöztek minden szépséget és díszt, az ablakok pedig olyan kicsik voltak, hogy lehetetlen volt, hogy elég fény áramoljon be rajtuk. Sesshoumaru arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy ezek a formátlan erődítmények inkább raktárként szolgálnak, mint lakóhelyként. Mert mégis, ki akarna ilyenekben élni? Szörnyen hideg lehetett a vastag kőfalak között. A démon egy ideig fontolgatta, hogy közelebbről is megnézi, kik laknak ott, de a várakat kőfallal és árkokkal vették körül, és Sesshoumaru rájött, hogy valószínűleg nem lenne szívesen látott vendég.

A fiú már napok óta nem találkozott senkivel, és a változatlan menetelés kezdett egyhangúvá válni. Nehezen vallotta be magának, de kezdett neki hiányozni a démonok társasága. Korábban attól szenvedett, hogy túl sokan vették körül: most még egy halandónak is örült volna. A hatalmas és népes Kína, majd a tábor után furcsa volt a kietlen tájon utaznia.

Végül azt a célt tűzte ki maga elé, hogy az otthonától legtávolabbi birodalmat keresi fel, a világ másik végét. Tudta, hogy Európát főleg germán népek népesítették be, valamit még a kultúrájukról is tanult, de hogy mit…

Sesshoumaru némi kaján örömmel gondolt apjára, aki soha nem járt még a Nyugaton, és a Birodalmat sem hagyta el gyakran. Mindketten ugyanolyan tudatlanok voltak, de ez most változott. Inutaisho már soha nem láthatta azt, amit a fia: Sesshoumaru pedig sokat tanult az elmúlt hónapokban. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez alatt az idő alatt több tapasztalatot szerzett, mint amiről apja prédikált neki mindig. Micsoda képmutatás – gondolta dühösen. Apja nem volt olyan bölcs, mint ahogy azt gondolta magáról. Ha az lett volna, nem hozott volna olyan sok elhibázott döntést. Nem csoda, hogy fél családja fellázadt ellene. Tulajdonképpen Sesshoumaru azt tartotta csodával határosnak, hogy a többi hadvezér egyáltalán megtűrte maga között. A démon – hatalmas erejét leszámítva – semmiben sem tűnt ki közülük. Népszerűségét is csak annak köszönhette, hogy mindenkivel barátságosan és közvetlenül viselkedett. Kivéve persze a saját fiát – mérgelődött magában a fiú.

Miközben magában így szidta az apját, nem vette észre, hogy nincs egyedül. Előtte pár lépésnyire két paraszt dermedten figyelte minden mozdulatát.

Az a szégyentelen! – Sesshoumaru egyre jobban belelovalta magát a démonvezér valós és vélt hibáinak elemezgetésébe, és nem is nézte, merrefele megy. – Képes volt vagy kétszáz évig neheztelni egyetlen baklövés miatt!

Az egyik paraszt jelzett a másiknak, mire mindketten, amilyen halkan csak tudták, lerakták a fűre amit éppen cipeltek. Pár pillanatig még szemmel tartották a démont, aki mit sem sejtve közeledett feléjük, majd óvatosan elkezdtek hátrálni.

Pedig méltó voltam hozzá – tűnődött Sesshoumaru. – Azt az egy alkalmat kivéve soha nem okoztam neki csalódást.

Ekkor megreccsent egy faág, és észrevette a halandókat. A két halálsápadt ember egy másodpercig farkasszemet nézett a félelmetes _taiyoukaival_, aki alig pár méterre állt meg tőlük, majd kétségbeesetten rohanni kezdtek a másik irányba.

Bolondok – gondolta egykedvűen a fiú, és leheveredett egy fa tövébe. Már három napja nem pihent, kezdett elfáradni. Nosztalgiázva gondolt vissza útja kezdetére, amikor már két nap után kimerülten rogyott volna össze. Hihetetlenül megerősödött azóta. Bírt is volna még tovább bolyongani, a kíváncsiság is hajtotta volna, de Sesshoumaru ellustult. Már nem volt kiért sietnie, és az idő hirtelen nagyon, nagyon lassan kezdett telni, neki meg még többszáz éve volt hátra…

Legnagyobb meglepetésére, mielőtt még teljesen ellazult volna, a két halandó visszatért. Valami furcsaságot is hoztak magukkal: egy kötelet, ami furcsán csillogott a fényben. Nehéz lehetett, mert ketten kellettek hozzá, hogy elbírják. Sesshoumarunak ötlete nem volt, ki lenne olyan ostoba, hogy fémből készítsen kötelet. Ráadásul mintha ezüst is lett volna rajta. Mit akarnak ezek, megkötözni? – gondolta kelletlenül a démon.

Mint kiderült, pontosan ezt akarták.

A parasztok nem mozdultak, és Sesshoumaru elképedve nézte, ahogy a kötélszerű valami magától megmozdul – de nem csak ezt tette, hanem egyenesen felé lendült! Mi a fene… talán egy szellemet zártak ebbe a különös eszközbe? – gondolta Sesshoumaru, miközben könnyedén elugrott előle. A következő támadás a bokáját célozta meg. A fiú tudta, hogy ennek könnyen véget vethetne. Csak annyit kellett volna tennie, hogy felröppen, és nemes egyszerűséggel odébbáll, faképnél hagyva a földműveseket, a furcsaságaikkal együtt. Mégsem ezt tette: inkább hagyta, hogy a kötél a lábára csavarodjon, és lehúzza a földre. Végtagjai hirtelen elzsibbadtak, de ez az érzés rögtön el is múlt. Az ezüstös valami ráfonódott a csuklójára, majd a derekára is. Hát legyen – gondolta kelletlenül Sesshoumaru. Nem hitte, hogy bárki is bármit árthatna neki. Mióta a táborból távozott, elbízta magát… és kétségtelenül nagyon ellustult.

A parasztok láthatóan megkönnyebbültek, és vidáman veregették egymás vállát. Mint akik jól végezték dolgukat, beszélgetni kezdtek – valószínűleg az „elfogott" szellem további sorsáról.

Ezt nem hiszem el – nézte őket hitetlenkedve Sesshoumaru. Mit képzeltek ezek?

A kötél lazán fonta gúzsba végtagjait, és nem úgy tűnt, mint ami egy percig is akadályozni tudná a démont, ha az esetleg úgy dönt, hogy mégsem hagyja magát. Persze Sesshoumarunak esze ágában sem volt. A helyzet annyira komikus volt, hogy élvezni akarta még egy kicsit. Egyetlen mozdulattal ki tudta volna magát szabadítani, mégsem tette. A halandók teljesen biztosak voltak dolgukban, és büszkén szemlélték foglyukat. Sesshoumaru majdnem a képükbe vigyorgott. Végre történt valami érdekes! Kétségkívül jól szórakozott.

Emellett még a kíváncsiság is furdalta: mitől olyan beképzeltek errefelé a halandók? Nem elég, hogy nem sokkal ezelőtt látta, ahogy egy démongyereket üldöznek, most a saját bőrén tapasztalta, mennyire bátrak itt az emberek. Remélte, hogy nemsokára választ kap arra a sok titokra, ami ezt a tájat körüllengte. Miután Sesshoumaru a sokadik szellemet látta kelet felé igyekezni – menekülni? -, arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy társai nem kedvelik ezt a környéket. Talán elegük lett a halandók acsarkodásából, és békésebb vidék után néztek.

De Sesshoumaru elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy féltek. Halandóktól? Soha!

A két paraszt eközben befejezte a tanácskozást, és – most már félelem nélkül – megközelítették a foglyot. Mikor már csak egy lépésre voltak tőle, ismét elszállt minden bátorságuk, és lélegzetvisszafojtva várták, hogy a szellem csináljon valamit. Sesshoumaru nem mozdult. Eldöntötte, hogy utánajár, miért üldözik errefelé a fajtáját. Ezen kívül mióta elhagyta a tábort, abban a tudatban volt, hogy ő sérthetetlen, és száz ember sem tudná megsebezni.

Az egyik földműves erőszakot vett magán, és megérintette a szellem ruhájának szélét. A démon lesújtó pillantást vetett rá, de nem ért el vele semmit. Fogvatartói visszanyerték a lélekjelenlétüket, és felbátorodva vizsgálgatták a foglyot.

- Igen érdekes az öltözéke – jegyezte meg az egyik. – Valami katona lehet.

- Nem lehet, hogy mongol? Vagy legalábbis valami török – tűnődött a másik. – A nagybátyám kereskedő volt, ő már járt mindenfelé, aztán onnan tudom.

- Én azt mondom, hogy vigyük el a várispánnak. Ő biztos tudná, mit kell csinálni. Volt már kisebb szellemekkel dolgom, de ez itt…

A másik paraszt közelebb hajolt társához, és suttogva kérdezte: - …nem járnánk jobban, ha előbb átkutatnánk? Hátha van nála valami értékes. A jutalmat így is, úgy is megkapjuk.

Összenéztek, bólintottak, és hozzáláttak a démon módszeres megmotozásához.

Sesshoumaru fülét bántotta a durva, idegen nyelv, de jelenleg nem ez volt a fő problémája. Teste minden porcikája tiltakozott a tapogató kezek ellen, de muszáj volt elviselnie. Ha már egyszer hagyta magát elfogni, nem fog most visszalépni korábbi tervétől. Az egyik paraszt véletlen hozzáért a bőréhez, mire összerezzent. Még soha nem volt ilyen közel halandókhoz – azok izgatott lihegéséből ítélve ők sem szellemekhez. Mindketten szaporán szuszogtak, és Sesshoumaru próbált nem gondolni arra, hogy mikor fürödhettek utoljára.

- Nézd a szemét – törte meg a csendet az egyik ember. – Milyen érdekes színe van! Az alakja is szokatlan. Tényleg mongol lehet.

Sesshoumaru eltökélte magában, hogyha valaki még egyszer ilyen közel hajol hozzá, leharapja az illető orrát.

- Semmit nem tart magánál – csóválták a fejüket a halandók. – Úgy látszik, most sem gazdagszunk meg…

Inkább fejezzétek be a hablatyolást, és azt áruljátok el nekem, miért menekül innen mindenki – türelmetlenkedett Sesshoumaru.

Legnagyobb szörnyűségére hirtelen négy erős kar megragadta, és a levegőbe emelte. Sesshoumaru egy pillanatig fejjel lefelé látta a világot, majd visszanyerte térérzékét, és rájött, hogy a parasztok a vállukon cipelik őt. Pár pillanat múlva meglátta azt is, hova viszik: nem messze egy szekér álldogált, előtte pedig két ökör bambulta lustán a közeledő alakokat.

Ha abban az izében trágya van, én megölöm magam – gondolta a fiú, mikor a parasztok feljebb emelték. Egy darabig ott egyensúlyozták a levegőben, nagyokat nyögdécselve, miközben a szekérre próbálták rárakni, mint valami rakományt. Sesshoumaru agyán átsuhant a gondolat, hogy elszakítja a kötelet, és segít nekik, de valahogy megoldották a problémát. A szellem valami puhán landolt, és orrát finom illat csapta meg. Széna – gondolta boldogan. Mindig is imádta a szagát.

Az emberek is felültek, és a szekér elindult. Néha izgatottan hátrapillantottak, de Sesshoumaru nem mozdult. Miután a démon megállapította, hogy nyugat felé tartanak, lustán hátradőlt. Amúgy is erre tartott volna, még az útvonalat sem kellett megjegyeznie. A halandók nem is voltak vele tisztában, mekkora szívességet tesznek neki.

A finom széna teljesen elálmosította Sesshoumarut, aki kényelmesen elhelyezkedett – már amennyire a kötél engedte. A fiúnak ez is megfelelt: fogvatartói úgy is szemmel tartották, nem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet azzal, hogy kiszabadítja magát. Majd ha ott leszünk – döntötte el, miközben még mindig halvány sejtése nem volt arról, hogy pontosan hol is van az az „ott".

Talán rabszolgának akarnak eladni – találgatott, és mindenféle abszurd ötlete támadt. Végül ezt is megunta, lehunyta szemeit, és hamarosan már nem gondolt semmire.

- Te, ez elaludt – jegyezte meg az egyik paraszt, és hitetlenkedve nézett a társára. Az megvonta a vállát.

Sesshoumaru néha-néha felébredt, mikor egy nagyobbat döccent a szekér, de az út nagy részét átaludta. Mire beesteledett, elérték a királyi vármegyét, és megálltak egy nagy kapu előtt. Az őrök odasiettek a szekérhez, és közölték a parasztokkal, hogy túl későn van már, nem engedhetik őket be. – A szabály az szabály – mondták ellentmondást nem tűrően.

- Majd meggondoljátok magatokat, ha meglátjátok a rakományt! – vigyorogtak a parasztok, és hátrafelé mutogattak. Mikor az őrök észrevették a démont, eltátották a szájukat.

- Szép… szép példány – nyögte a kapitány. –… alszik?

- Ahogy egész végig, uram – felelték készségesen a földművesek. – Nem úgy tűnik, mint aki fél tőlünk. Ezek a szörnyek nem tisztelnek senkit és semmit. Egy pillanatra sem mutatott bűnbánatot. Velejéig gonosz ez mind.

- Hát, azt hiszem, most kivételt tehetünk – mondta állát vakargatva a kapitány, és kinyittatta a kaput. A szekér komótosan megindult befelé.

Sesshoumaru hirtelen kellemetlen szagot érzett, és felébredt. Egy pillanatra nem tudta, hol van, de aztán bevillant neki.

Egy rakás szénán fekszem összekötözve, miközben két vadidegen agyalágyult halandó a rabszolgapiacra visz – gondolta. Legutóbb talán akkor volt ilyen helyzetben, mikor Masaru hátán egyensúlyozott, azon erőlködve, hogy a díszek le ne essenek a fejéről, amiket azért aggattak rá, hogy nőiesebbnek tűnjön. Össze kellett szednie magát.

Szűk utcácskákon haladtak végig, kétoldalt kicsiny, szegényes házak sorakoztak. Kicsivel később egy térre érkeztek, ahol egy furcsa épület magasodott, kereszttel a tornyán. A halandók elhalkultak, és félelemmel vegyes áhítattal nézték az ormótlan falakat. Ezután újabb kapuhoz értek, de itt már nem kellett várakozniuk: már várták őket. Az emberek valahonnan megneszelhették, hogy nem mindennapi dolog történik, mert előmerészkedtek házaikból, és kíváncsian nézték az araszolgató szekeret. Nemsokára szép kis tömeg gyűlt össze a démon körül, és a parasztoknak nem egyszer el kellett hessegetniük a gyerekeket, akik megpróbáltak felmászni Sesshoumaru mellé.

Mindjárt ott vagyunk – biztatta magát Sesshoumaru, akinek megfájdult a feje a hirtelen támadt hangzavartól.

Az ispán személyesen jött a parasztok elé. Látszott rajta, hogy mély álmából ébresztették: hálóruhában volt, és kicsit még szédelgett. Fésületlen hajával elég nevetséges látványt nyújtott, a városiak mégis elhalkultak, mikor meglátták, és utat nyitottak neki.

A férfi alaposa szemügyre vette a foglyot, és tekintete egyre inkább elkomorult. – Ti most menjetek haza – szólt a parasztokhoz ellentmondást nem tűrően.

- De… de… - nyögték a földművesek.

- Helyesen cselekedtetek, de most már menjetek! – türelmetlenkedett az ispán. – Holnap dolgoznotok kell, nem? Azért ezt tegyétek el fizetségül – azzal egy arannyal teli erszényt dobott a parasztoknak. Azok kapzsin nyitották ki, de nagyon hamar elszállt a jókedvük. Alig kaptak többet annál, mint amennyi egy kisebb szellemért járt volna.

- Ahogy elnézem, ez már nem az én hatásköröm – tűnődött hangosan az ispán, és intett az őröknek. Sesshoumaru egy pillanat múlva megint a levegőben találta magát: a rátermett katonák játszi könnyedséggel emelték le a szekérről, miközben olyan unott képet vágtak, mintha az lenne a világ legtermészetesebb, hogy taiyoukaikat rakosgatnak ide-oda.

- Jól van emberek, nincs itt semmi látnivaló! – az ispán most a néphez intézte szigorú szavait, és a tömeg oszladozni kezdett. A katonák – vállukon a démonnal – megindultak a vár felé, és Sesshoumaru egyre kíváncsibb lett. Sejtette, hogy valami nagy méltóság elé viszik, és ez volt az első alkalom, hogy közelről is láthatott egyet azok közül a formátlan épületek közül, amiket vándorlása során olyan érdeklődve figyelt.

Újabb kaput nyitottak meg előttük, és mielőtt a fiú feleszmélhetett volna, már benn is voltak. Inasok és szolgálók siettek a jövevények elé – csakhogy rögtön visszahátráljanak, amint meglátták a szellemet. Fentről egy idősebb, kövérkés úr jött le a kőlépcsőn – már hálóingben volt, mikor riasztották a katonák. – A nagyterembe vigyétek – adta ki az utasítást, és türelmetlenül odébb tessékelte a kíváncsiskodókat. Erősen zihált, nem volt hozzászokva a gyalogláshoz. Mikor meglátta Sesshoumarut, megállt a lélegzete, és hirtelen olyan rosszul lett, hogy meg kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy össze ne essen.

Eközben a katonák leeresztették a démont a földre, de nem engedték el – két oldalról szorosan megragadták, és betuszkolták egy tágas szobába. Sesshoumaru közönyösen hagyta, hogy taszigálják, de nem akart túl segítőkésznek mutatkozni.

A tágas helyiség kivételesen szépen volt berendezve. Középen egy díszes trón foglalt helyet, mindkét oldalán egy-egy hatalmas páncéllal. A falakat festmények borították, de ablakok nem voltak. Némi világosságot csak a fáklyák adtak, amiket egy szolgáló gyújtott meg előttük.

- Remélem, hogy a dolog nem olyan súlyos, mint amilyennek az látszik, és hamar hazamehetünk – dörmögte az ispán. – Hol van a herceg?

- Most készülődik – súgta a kövér nemes, aki időközben visszanyerte hidegvérét, és intett a katonáknak, akik a terem közepére rángatták Sesshoumarut, és a térdére kényszerítették. – Már aludt. Nagyon nyűgös tud lenni ilyenkor, úgyhogy meghagyta, hogy csak nyomós indokkal lehet felébreszteni.

- Attól tartok, ez most igen komoly – suttogta vissza komoran az ispán.

Más körülmények között Sesshoumaru simán lecsapta volna bárki fejét, aki hozzáér, de most némán tűrt. Ha már egyszer idáig eljutott, nem akart most meghátrálni. Türelmesen várt egy darabig, de nem történt semmi.

Végül az ajtón egy alacsony, cingár férfi lépett be, mire minden tekintet felé fordult.

- A herceg a lakosztályában várja magukat – intézte szavait a társasághoz, miközben büszkén magasra emelte a fejét. Élvezte, ahogy a figyelem ráirányul, majd színpadiasan megfordult, és intett az ispánnak, hogy kövesse.

- Na látja, erről beszéltem – súgta megint a kövér nemes az ispánnak. – Utálja, ha felébresztik. Képes, és az egész küldöttséget a hálószobájába rendeli, ha úgy akarja. Csak ne kelljen felkelni.

Az ispán alig észrevehetően megcsóválta a fejét.

A katonák ismét talpra rángatták Sesshoumarut, és megindultak vele kifelé. A folyosó végéig meneteltek, ahol egy hosszú csigalépcső kanyargott felfele. Ott aztán fogták a foglyot, és nemes egyszerűséggel ismét a vállukra vették. A keskeny lépcsőn csak libasorban tudtak haladni, így eltartott egy darabig, mire felértek. Sesshoumaru – legnagyobb örömére – felfedezett egy ablakot. Itt fogok távozni – gondolta.  
Fent aztán újabb festmények előtt haladtak el, míg végül elérték a herceg hálótermét. Ekkor a cingár férfi megfordult, és fölényeskedően így szólt a katonákhoz: - A szellemet hozzátok be, aztán jöjjetek vissza, és itt várakozzatok, amíg nem kaptok más utasítást. Az ispán urat és Kazimierz urat a herceg szeretettel várja, és ezúttal elnézést kér, hogy megvárakoztatta őket. Kérem, kövessenek!

- Micsoda ficsúr – jegyezte meg halkan az ispán, miközben Sesshoumarut betuszkolták a szobába.

A démon jól szemügyre vette környezetét. A sarokban egy öltözőasztalka foglalt helyet, előtte egy tükörrel, mellette pedig egy hatalmas szekrény, faragott ajtókkal. A padlót hímzett szőnyeg borította, amit ki tudja, mennyi időbe tellett elkészíteni. Sesshoumaru előtt pedig maga a herceg üldögélt, bordó és aranyszínű kelmék közt, és kíváncsian szemlélte az érkezőket. Mikor Sesshoumaru közelebb ért, a férfi kíváncsian megemelkedett, hogy jobban lásson, de nem kelt fel. Aztán az ajtó bezárult, és a szobában csak ők maradtak, a cingár férfi, az ispán és az ismeretlen nemes.

A helyiségben csak pár gyertya világított ezüst tartókban. A herceg egy pár másodpercig némán fürkészte Sesshoumaru szemeit, majd mikor feladta, hogy bármi érzelmet találjon benne, megszólalt.

- Érdekes. Valóban nagyon érdekes – és hümmögött is hozzá. A többiek nem szóltak semmit. Sesshoumarunak feltűnt, hogy senki sem térdelt le a méltóság előtt. Vajon neveletlenek, vagy itt nem ez a szokás? – tűnődött.

- Ha ez valóban az, amire gondolok, akkor még szerencse, hogy időben elkaptátok – folytatta a herceg. – Ki tudja, milyen károkat okozott már így is. Kémkedni jöttél ide? – fordult Sesshoumaruhoz. – Felelj, démon!

Az ispán halkan megköszörülte a torkát.

- Nem hinném, hogy érti, uram – jegyezte meg óvatosan.

A beálló csendben tisztán lehetett volna hallani a légy zümmögését is.

- Kazimierz – mondta hirtelen a herceg, mire az említett nemes felkapta a fejét. – Hozasd ide az udvari tolmácsot.

A kövérkés úr kisietett az ajtón, miközben fanyar képet vágott. Nem volt ínyére a rohangálás.

A bennmaradtak pár percig némán várakoztak, mígnem ismét meghallották az ismerős fújtatást, és feltűnt Kazimierz úr, egy újabb halandó társaságában. Utóbbi fontoskodó arckifejezést öltött fel, és meghajolt a herceg előtt.

- Állok rendelkezésükre, uraim – mondta alázatosan, és várta az utasítást.

- Kérdezd meg tőle, miért van itt – adta ki a parancsot a herceg, miközben elnyomott egy ásítást. – Fordíts le mindent, amit mond! Ki küldte ide, hogyan jutott el idáig, vannak-e társai?

A tolmács megvetően végigmérte Sesshoumarut, majd faggatni kezdte valami ismeretlen nyelven. A fiú észre sem vette, hogy hozzá beszélnek, továbbra is a berendezést nézegette. A szoba olyan tárgyakkal volt telezsúfolva, amiket addig még sohasem látott, és nagyrészükről elképzelni sem tudta, mire használhatják.

A tolmács a mongol után a kínai több nyelvváltozatával is próbálkozott, kevés sikerrel. Izzadó homlokkal nézett körbe: a nemesek várakozva bámultak vissza rá.

Sesshoumarunak feltűnt, hogy egy ideje csend van, és levette szemét az ágy melletti faragott komódról.

- Tessék? – kérdezte a tolmácstól, aki először meglepődött, majd megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

- Japán – közölte a többiekkel, majd visszafordult a démonhoz. – Mi járatban vagy itt, démon? Tudd meg, hogy ezen a vidéken nem kedveljük a fajtádat.

- Azt veszem észre – felelte Sesshoumaru, közel sem olyan hidegen, ahogy akarta. Hetek óta ez a halandó volt az egyetlen, akivel beszélhetett, és most ki akarta használni az alkalmat. Mindent tudni akart. – Melyik országban vagyok?

A tolmács arcára kiült a hitetlenkedés.

- Természetesen a Lengyel Királyságban, démon! Nem is tudtad, hová jöttél?

- Ez már Európa? – kérdezett vissza Sesshoumaru, akinek a név hallatán felcsillant a szeme.

A herceg kérdezett valamit a tolmácstól, aki zavartan felelt. Az Inu tűnődve méregette a társaságot: senkin nem látszott, hogy különösebben feszélyezné őket a jelenléte. Ahogy látta, a nemesek inkább uralkodójuk hihetetlen lustasága miatt voltak zavarban, és hogy egy hálószobában kell tartaniuk a kihallgatást.

- Milyen kapcsolatban állsz a Mongol Birodalommal? – kérdezte újból a tolmács, aki próbált közönyös képet vágni.

- Már semmilyenben – felelte szűkszavúan Sesshoumaru.

- Egészen biztosan nem állsz Dzsingisz kán szolgálatában?

- Nem, ebben teljesen biztos vagyok – mondta gúnyosan a démon.

- Akkor mégis mit keresel itt? – tette fel a kérdést az udvari tolmács. – Ki akarna minket megtámadni a tatárokon kívül? Miért viseled az ő öltözéküket?

- Csak átutazóban vagyok. – Mióta H meghalt, Sesshoumaru most először érzett örömöt. Hát végre itt volt, Európában! Amiről eddig mindig csak meséket hallott, az most valóra vált. – Az Óceánt akarom látni.

Mikor a tolmács lefordította a fiú szavait, a nemesek izgatottan tanácskozni kezdtek. El nem tudták képzelni, mit akar egy szellem, ha nem pusztítani és rombolni. Ami még jobban zavarta őket, hogy a fogoly semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy megijedt volna.

Sesshoumaru ugyanezt furcsállotta a halandókban. Kényelmetlen testhelyzetben volt, de nem merte magát kioldozni, mert tartott tőle, hogy az európaiak pánikba esnének, ha meglátnák, hogy kiszabadult – bár úgy vette észre, teljesen biztosak abban, hogy a markukban tartják őt.

Ezek tényleg nem félnek – gondolta Sesshoumaru.

Ez tényleg nem fél – gondolták a nemesek.

- Szóval az Óceánt – ismételte a tolmács. – Mit akarsz te azzal?

- Semmi közöd hozzá, halandó – felelte fölényesen Sesshoumaru.

- Vigyázz a szádra, démon! – kapta fel a vizet a lengyel. – Itt nincs felettünk hatalmad, most a markunkban vagy! Ha még egy rossz szót kiejtesz azon a gonosz szádon, az életeddel fizetsz!

Sesshoumaru azt hitte, rosszul hall.

- Ezeket a köteleket akkor szakítom el, amikor csak akarom – közölte hűvösen a tolmáccsal. – Eddig türelmes voltam, mert érdekelt, mit akartok tőlem. De ha tovább becsmérelsz, halandó, elpusztítalak benneteket, ezzel az egész kastéllyal együtt. Ha nincs több mondanivalód, akkor és mennék is… - mondta, és már a kijáratot fürkészte.

A tolmács gúnyosan csóválta a fejét, rosszindulatú vigyorral az arcán.

- Ugyan már! Hogyan akarsz te innen elmenni?

- Ki az ajtón, a folyosón végig, le a lépcsőn, és az első elágazásnál jobbra – válaszolta egykedvűen Sesshoumaru, aki előrelátóan megjegyezte az utat.

A lengyel látszólag még mindig kételkedett. Csak a fejét ingatta, miközben változatlanul mosolygott. Sesshoumaru megvonta a vállát, és nekiállt, hogy kiszabadítsa magát.

Az összes magabiztossága elillant, mikor rájött, hogy moccanni sem tud. Lenézett a karjaira: az ezüstös kötelek egyáltalán nem szorították, sőt. Lazán fonták körbe végtagjait, a démon mégsem volt képes rá, hogy megmozdítsa őket. Nagy nehezen talpra állt, de ez volt a legtöbb, amit tenni tudott.

- Érted már? – kérdezte kárörvendően a tolmács. – Gondolom, most találkozol először ilyennel. Elmés kis találmány, direkt a fajtád miatt hozták létre. Rájöhettél volna, hogy ezek nem közönséges kötelek.  
Amíg rajtad vannak, teljesen kiszívják a démoni erőidet, és az izmaidat is lebénítja. Nem tudsz tenni semmit: csakis a herceg jóindulatán múlik, hogy hogyan fogsz meghalni. Ha nem akarsz szenvedni, akkor azt ajánlom, mondd el az igazat. Azt hiszed, bárki is beveszi, hogy csak kirándulni jöttél? Beszélj!

Sesshoumaru pár pillanatig mérlegelte a helyzetét. Rájött, hogy alábecsülte a halandókat. Bármiből is készültek a kötelékek, kétségkívül hatásosak voltak. De a fiú tudta, hogy legyenek akármiből, őt még így sem fogják tudni megállítani.

Túl kicsi itt a hely – gondolta.

Látva, hogy a démon nem beszél, a tolmács megint tanácskozni kezdett a herceggel. A főméltóság unottan legyintett, és elbocsátotta embereit. Kazimierz úr, a cingár és a többi nemes meghajoltak, majd kimentek. Utánuk katonák masíroztak be a szobába, megragadták a foglyot, és elhurcolták. A tolmács becsukta mögöttük az ajtót, és követte Sesshoumarut.

- Mondd csak, hány embert öltél meg idáig? – kérdezte a szellemtől.

- Nem bántok nálam gyengébbeket – válaszolta hidegen a fiú.

- Mind ezt mondja – legyintett a lengyel. – Éjszaka meg gyerekeket rabolnak el és megerőszakolják asszonyainkat. Ismerem ám a fajtádat…

Sesshoumaru el nem tudta képzelni, honnan származik a férfi rosszindulata. Olyan gyűlölettel és megvetéssel beszélt, hogy a fiú ráeszmélt: vagy mindeki megőrült körülötte, vagy a tolmács komolyan gondolja, amit mond.

- Gyerekeket rabolnak el…? Kicsodák, és miért? – kérdezte őszinte érdeklődéssel.

- Honnan tudjam, hogy miért? – vakkantotta a lengyel. – Azt viszont tudom, hogy ti, nyomorult démonok rengeteg szörnyűségért vagytok felelősök!

Eközben elérték a lépcsőt, és Sesshoumaru megállt. A katonák próbálták tovább taszigálni, de a fiú most nem hagyta magát, és lecövekelt.

- Hová visznek? – kérdezte.

- Ahova való vagy: a tömlöcbe! – A tolmács meg sem próbálta leplezni kárörömét. – Holnap vagy holnapután pedig kivégeznek, természetesen.

Sesshoumaru nem nézett rá.

- Csak még egy kérdés – mondta közömbösen, mint akit nem izgat a sorsa. – Szerinted melyik az erősebb: a köteleid, vagy a teljes démoni erőm?

A tolmács értetlenül bámult rá, majd követte a fiú tekintetét. Mikor meglátta, mi keltette föl a szellem figyelmét, hirtelen elsápadt, majd kiáltozni kezdett.

- Az ablak, az ablak! Ne hagyjátok, hogy kiugorjon!

Már késő volt. Sesshoumarunak még maradt annyi ereje, hogy kicsusszanjon a katonák karjai közül, és amennyire béklyói engedték, a falhoz botorkált. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a rémülettől eltorzult arcokra, majd kivetette magát az ablakon.

- Jaj ne! – A tolmács a haját kezdte tépni. – Az őröket, gyorsan! Riasszatok mindenkit! Ha nem tudjuk megfékezni, végünk van!

A katonák lerohantak a lépcsőn, és felverték az egész kastélyt. A hír, hogy egy démon elszabadult, futótűzként járta át a várat: aki csak tudott, bezárkózott, és elbújt a saját szobájában, mások fejvesztve rohangáltak. Nemsokára a harang is megszólalt a városban, nem kis ijedtséget keltve ezzel a lakosok körében. Kivonultak az utcára, és mikor megtudták, hogy mi történt, imádkozni kezdtek, és kegyelemért fohászkodtak.

Sesshoumaru egy darabig csak zuhant, majd végre sikerült felvennie teljes alakját. A kötelek úgy hullottak le róla, mintha ott se lettek volna.

Lent a halandók elszörnyedve figyelték a hatalmas kutyaalakot. Azelőtt még soha nem láttak ilyet, és most meg voltak róla győződve, hogy nekik végük van.

De Sesshoumarunak esze ágában sem volt tovább bajlódni velük. Megtudta azt, amiért jött: csakúgy, mint Japánban, halandók az ostoba babonáikat és félelmeiket a démonokra próbálják rávetíteni. De ellentétben kelettel, itt az embereknek már fegyverük is volt a szellemek ellen, és nem féltek használni.

Sesshoumaru egy nyugodt, csendes helyet keresett, hogy végre békésen pihenhessen egy kicsit, és csak remélni tudta, hogy a sors többet nem hozza őt össze ilyen gyűlölködő halandókkal.


	38. 38  Dühtől szédülten

38.

_…gyerekeket rabolunk el, és asszonyokat erőszakolunk meg…?_

Sesshoumaru már napokkal ezelőtt elhagyta a lengyel várost, de még mindig ezen töprengett. Hiába könyvelte el magában, hogy a halandók csak bűnbakot kerestek temérdek gondjuk miatt, a tolmács szavai nem hagyták nyugodni. Tényleg ilyen gonoszak lennénk? – gondolkozott. Persze, ott volt a másod-unokatestvére, akit azért közösítettek ki a klánból, mert kiderült, hogy nőkkel erőszakoskodott. De Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy ugyanez halandóknál is előfordult. Semmi joguk nem volt hozzá, hogy ez alapján elítéljék őket.

És Sesshoumaru még olyannal sem találkozott, aki gyerekeket rabolt volna el. Vagyis de, mégis – jutott az eszébe. Az a közönséges kínai szellem – Csungcsung, ha jól emlékezett – halandó kölyköket hurcolt magával, hogy aztán jóízűen elfogyassza őket az erdejében.

Na jó. De Csungcsungnak valószínűleg meghalt , és különben is, őt nem lehetett egy lapon említeni a _taiyoukaikkal_ – vitatkozott saját magával Sesshoumaru. Tudta, hogy a legtöbb démon hasonlóképpen elítélné a szellem aljasságát. Gyerekeket és asszonyokat soha nem bántanék – gondolta Sesshoumaru határozottan. Támadták már meg nem egyszer, odahaza is, pusztán azért, mert létezett. Egytől egyig férfiak voltak. Nők soha nem vettek részt a férfiak erőszakos dolgaiban, éppen ezért Sesshoumaru tudomást sem vett róluk. Azt azért nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a halandók asszonyai mennyire különböztek a saját fajtájabeliekétől. Sokkal gyengébbek és határozatlanabbak voltak, és úgy viselkedtek, mintha egy könnyebb szellő bármikor elfújhatná őket. Nagy részük alultáplált is volt.

Ellenben H-san…  
Sesshoumaru halkan felsóhajtott. A lány bármelyik férfival felvehette volna a versenyt. Nemcsak elbűvölő volt, hanem okos, kedves, önzetlen, és…

…és Sesshoumarunak megint rá kellett jönnie, mit veszített el.

Dühösen felröppent – eddig gyalogolt -, és a levegőben folytatta útját.

Az az idióta tolmács megérdemelte volna, hogy egy hatalmas pofont kapjon. Bár amekkorát Sesshoumaru legszívesebben behúzott volna neki, azt valószínűleg nem élte volna túl. Azok az elkényeztetett, beképzelt nemesek! Úgy néztek rá, mint egy utolsó szörnyetegre, mint egy ronda féregre, amit el kell taposni! Egyikőjük még fintorgott is, mintha Sesshoumaru éppenséggel büdös lett volna… Pedig a fiú meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a jelenlévők közül ő volt az egyetlen, aki ismerte a szappant. Pedig neki nem is volt rá szüksége…

Civilizálatlan, közönséges halandók.

_Megérdemelnék a halált. Nem sokkal különbek az állatoknál, ahogy viselkednek._Ez igaz – tűnődött Sesshoumaru. De hogy megölni őket…? Még ha jobb is lett volna emberek nélkül, ő nem volt gyilkos. Néhányan a fajtájából sportot űztek falvak lerombolásából és porig égetéséből, de Sesshoumarunak nem voltak illúziói. A halandók rengetegen voltak. Sokkal többen, mint a szellemek. És ha az életüket veszélyeztette valami, példátlanul össze tudtak fogni. Egy démon sem úszta meg büntetlenül, ha túl messzire ment.

_Nem biztos, hogy itt is így összetartanak._

Lehet, de kit érdekel? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Sesshoumaru. Nem az ő dolga volt. Igyekezett magát olyan távol tartani tőlük, amennyire csak lehetett. Nem tehetett róla, hogy mindenhol összefutott velük. Egyszerűen bárhová ment, mindenhol ott voltak: Japánban körülvették a szolgálók, Koreában kénytelen volt velük együttműködni, Tianjinben és a táborban szinte már elfogadottnak számított, hogy a két faj együtt él, és szemmel láthatóan Európa is tele volt emberekkel.

_Milyen kár. Beszennyezik ezeket a gyönyörű földeket. Nézz csak le…_Sesshoumaru lenézett. Éppen egy falu felett haladt el, a parasztok most tértek haza a földekről. Fáradtak és rongyosak voltak. Valószínűleg szüretelhettek aznap, két ökör egy jól megrakott szekeret húzott maga után.

Egy hatévesforma kisgyerek megpróbált szőlőt lopni, de szándéka hamar lelepleződött. Hamarosan körbevették, és durván ütlegelni kezdték. Az asszonyok sem próbálták védeni, csak a fejüket csóválták. Mikor végre eleresztették a pórul járt tolvajt, az sírva szaladt az anyjához. De ahelyett, hogy az megvigasztalta volna, még egy pofont is adott a gyerekének, és ingerülten motyogott valamit.

_Látod, hogy viselkednek a saját fajtájukkal? Méghogy összetartás! Nem veszik észre, milyen alultáplált az a fiú? Még sokáig marad ilyen állapotban, és meghal. Szegény még csak egy gyerek…_- …csak egy gyerek – dünnyögte magában Sesshoumaru. Annak ellenére, hogy pár pillanattal előtte még azon tűnődött, hogyan kerülhetné el a halandókat, most gyors elhatározásra jutott. Ezt nem nézhette tétlenül.

Egyétek meg a saját főztötöket! – gondolta kárörvendően. Ha a gyerek nem ehet, ti sem fogtok ma jóllakni!

Mint a villám, olyan gyorsan termett a falusiak között. Egy gyors suhintás az öklével, és a szekér recsegve összedőlt. A gyümölcsök szanaszét gurultak, a halandók pedig, amint feleszméltek kábultságukból, sikoltozni és ordibálni kezdtek. Miközben az asszonyok pánikba esve terelgették vissza csemetéiket a kunyhókba, Sesshoumaru ingerülten rátaposott egy földre hullott szőlőfürtre. Nem érdekelte, hogy a szétfröccsenő lé bepiszkíthatja a ruháját. Csak az foglalkoztatta, hogy minél jobban megrémítse azokat az ostobákat, akik kezet mertek emelni egy védtelen gyerekre.

Az egyikőjük rávetette magát a démonra, és megpróbálta lefogni – sikertelenül. Sesshoumaru türelmetlenül rázta le magáról a kapkodó karokat, és ezzel egyidőben jókorát sózott egy másik paraszt fejére, aki egy kaszával akart nekiesni.

_Még nem okoztál nekik igazi kárt. A házakban további élelmiszereket tárolnak._Sesshoumaru tekintete most a szegényes, félig földbe vájt kunyhókra siklott. Nem ez volt az összes táplálékuk – gondolta, és a következő pillanatban már a házaknál állt. Mit se törődve a kétségbeesett asszonyok kiáltásaival, teljes erejéből lesújtott. Nem került nagy erőfeszítésébe, pár ütés, és a viskó romokban hevert. A törmelék vagy teljesen maga alá temette a bent lévőket, vagy nem is volt bent senki – suhant át a démon agyán, miután nem látott embert a romhalmaz alatt.

Körülötte teljes volt a zűrzavar. Úgy látszott, a halandók végre kidolgoztak valamilyen stratégiát: félkörben közelítettek a _taiyoukaihoz_, remegő térdekkel bár, de bátran. Lépésről lépésre, ugrásra készen helyezkedtek, mígnem szinte karnyújtásnyira voltak már csak az őrült démontól.

Sesshoumaru nem mozdult. Érdekelte, mit terveltek ki a falusiak: nem mintha bármilyen fegyver is árthatott volna neki.

_Nézd, hogy félnek. Nem is tudják, kivel állnak szemben, mégis rettegnek. Ha tudnák, már a lábaid előtt fohászkodnának a kegyelmedért. Semmi esélyük sincs ellened. Most bosszút állhatsz rajtuk. Apád halott, itt pedig senki nem ismer téged. Öld meg mindet, kivétel nélk…_A gondolatnak olyan gyorsan vége szakadt, hogy Sesshoumaru hirtelen el is felejtette, mit hallott. Mialatt elméjét sötét ábrándok foglalták le, a halandók nem vesztegették az időt: egy hirtelen mozdulattal valami szörnyűséget dobtak a szemébe. A fiú pár pillanatra elvesztette a látását, és tétován hátrálni kezdett. Felismerte azt az anyagot, pár hete ugyanezzel találkozott. Átkozta magát, amiért nem sikerült elég gyorsan elhajolnia.

Azt már nem láthatta, hogy egy borzalmas, sötét árny elszakad a testétől. A fekete anyag dühösen gomolygott a levegőben, a halandók pedig elszörnyedve kapkodták a levegőt, ami mintha megfagyott volna körülöttük.

- Nézzétek, ott a démon lelke! – kiáltotta távolról egy falusi. – Sikerült, megcsináltátok!

Akik viszont a közelben álltak, már nem voltak ennyire magabiztosak. A legtöbben képtelenek voltak levenni szemüket az árnyról, ami egyre félelmetesebb alakokat öltött fel, ahogy próbált szabadulni a rászórt anyagtól.

- De ha ez a lelke, akkor miért van még mindig életben? – nyögte az egyik paraszt, ami a többiekből is elkeseredést váltott ki.

Sesshoumaru eközben fájdalmasan sziszegve próbálta kidörzsölni a szeméből a démonűző port. Az első dolog, amit meglátott, a már jól ismert csillogás volt. A falusiak rengeteget szórtak rá. De mit keresett ő egyáltalán itt?

Szemöldökét ráncolva nézett körbe, majd pillantása megakadt az összedőlt kunyhón. Ezt valóban ő tette volna? Hiszen meg is ölhetett volna valakit… Mégis mit képzelt, mikor betette ide a lábát? Nem oldott meg semmit, sőt… Az árny sötéten gomolygott mögötte.

Villámcsapásként hasított belé a felismerés, hogy hatalmas kárt okozott. Hiszen ezek nem voltak mások, csak emberek. Valószínűleg egész nap dolgoztak, hogy etethessék a családjukat, ráadásul a tél is egyre közeledett. Sesshoumaru azt is csak sejthette, hogy a temérdek gyümölcsöt nem tarthatták meg mind: hiszen Japánban sem így működtek a dolgok. Mindig volt egy önkényeskedő nemes, akinek felélte a környék forrásait, itt sem lehetett ez másként. Minél tovább gondolkozott ezen, annál kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. Nem emlékezett rá, mi ösztönözte arra, hogy tönkretegye az amúgy is riasztóan szegény emberek munkáját.

Tétovázva nézett végig a falusiakon. Tekintete megállapodott azon a kisfiún, aki miatt úgy elborult az esze. A gyerek sírva kapaszkodott apjába, aki korábban olyan kegyetlenül ütlegelte. Rettegve nézte a démont, szemében nem volt hála. Nem érti, miért tettem – gondolta keserűen Sesshoumaru. De ő sem értette igazán…  
Ő sosem csinált ilyet ezelőtt, ő sosem…

A fekete árny lerázta magáról a fényesen csillogó port, és a következő pillanatban már ismét Sesshoumaruban volt. A halandók tátott szájjal nézték, ahogy a démon tekintete visszavált zavartból vérszomjassá.

_Azok a rohadékok!_ A fiú dühe ismét fellángolt, és már el is felejtette, min tűnődött egy másodperccel ezelőtt. Még egy utolsó gyilkos pillantást vetett a parasztokra, akik kővé dermedve nézték a különös átváltozást. A démon megelégelte a pusztítást, a fogát csikorgatva elrugaszkodott a földtől, és egészen a felhők fölé emelkedett. Ott aztán némileg visszanyerte hidegvérét, és felvette teljes alakját. Egyetlen gondolata volt: minél messzebbre! Maga mögött hagyta a falut, és a hűvös levegő nemsokára megnyugtatta csapongó gondolatait is.

Egy pillanatra elvesztettem a fejem – ismerte el magában a fiú. Nem szabadott volna hagynia, hogy érzelmei felülkerekedjenek rajta. Talán túlzás volt lerombolnia azt a házat, de ami megtörtént, megtörtént. Legalább megtanulnak tőle félni.

Amíg dühös volt, rettenetes gyorsasággal szelte a levegőt, most viszont lelassított. Nem akart idő előtt kimerülni. Még mindig lakott területek felett suhant el, egymást követték a gyéren lakott települések. A termékeny síkság itt megélhetést biztosított a földműveseknek, messzebb viszont sötét hegységek magasodtak. Majd ott lepihenek – döntötte el a fiú. Senkivel sem akart most találkozni.

Már jócskán benne járt az éjszakában, mire végre elérte a hegyeket. Ott aztán leereszkedett, és fáradtan nekitámasztotta hátát a legközelebbi fának. A környéken teljes volt a csend, még a madarak csiripelését sem lehetett hallani. Sesshoumarut megnyugtatta a hegyvidék élettelensége. Hirtelen bevillant neki az a kép, ahol H-t elrabolja a koreai hadvezér, de igyekezett megszabadulni a gondolattól. Túl sokáig kísértette ez az emlék, ideje volt túltennie magát rajta. Csak éppen nem volt rá képes. Akárhogyan is igyekezett, mindig eszébe jutott, hogyan árulta el őket a klán.

Milyen rossz lehetett H-nak – tűnődött. Sesshoumarut elfogták, térdre kényszerítették és megfenyegették, de végül időben megmenekült – Inutaisho pont jókor érkezett. De H… neki nem maradt senkije. A saját szülei tagadták meg őt, a családja többi tagja sem állt ki mellette, csak Sesshoumaru…

Sokra ment vele.

Végső soron mindenki felelős volt a történtekért, kivéve H. És ez volt az, ami a legjobban fájt Sesshoumarunak: a helyzet igazságtalansága. H-ról elkönyvelték, hogy nem érdemes vele foglalkozni: nem volt szorgalmas, nem érdekelték a család ügyei, de nem volt nemesi származású, ezért nem is támasztottak vele szemben elvárásokat. Azt csinálhatott, amit akart – de roppant magányos volt. Egészen addig, amíg meg nem ismerte Inutaisho fiát, akinek éppúgy elege volt a Birodalomból, mint neki.

Akárhogy erőlködött Sesshoumaru, nem bírta felidézni, mikor találkoztak először. Kezdetben ő sem figyelt fel a lányra, csak később kedvelte meg. Onnantól kezdve mindennap felkereste, és H nem úgy tűnt, mint aki bánja.

Vajon azért, mert szerelmes volt belé? Sesshoumaru nem tudta. A lányok az udvarból minden fiú után megfordultak, aztán a barátnőikkel sugdolóztak, ki tudja, mit. Könnyen és gyorsan váltogatták szívük választottjait, és ez így is volt rendben, hiszen még nem kellett férjhez menniük. De H komoly volt, és nagyon érett, nem olyan, mint a társai. Néha Sesshoumaru úgy érezte, szellemileg eltörpül mellette, bár H sosem kérkedett a bölcsességével. Habár szívesen megosztotta a fiúval gondolatait, úgy tűnt, másokkal nem képes megtalálni az összhangot. Sosem kezdeményezett beszélgetést, vagy ha mégis kénytelen volt, mindig zavar ült ki az arcára, mint aki nem tudta, mit mondjon. Csoda, hogy így összebarátkoztak. És Sesshoumaru tisztában volt vele, hogy egy csoda sem tart túl sokáig…

Pár percig némán pihent, de a kíváncsisága nem hagyta nyugodni. Ismét felreppent, és a hegy tetejét célozta meg. Látni akarta, mi van a másik oldalon. Egy pillanatig még abban is reménykedett, hogy maga az óceán – de sejtette, hogy annyira közel még nem jár.

És valóban: nem látott mást, csak egy kietlen, szomorú vidéket. A tenger még nagyon messze volt. Sesshoumaru alig hallhatóan sóhajtott. Nem igazán értette, miért akart annyira odaérni, mikor azt sem tudta, mit vár az óceántól… Valami hajtotta, sötét energiák kavarogtak benne, korábban ismeretlen érzések kerítették hatalmába. Rettenetes harag, bosszúvágy, keserűség…

Valami a háta mögött megmoccant, és ő ösztönösen nyúlt a kardja után, csakhogy ráeszméljen, korábban eldobta azt. Pár percig némán kereste a zajforrást, majd izmai elernyedtek. Valószínű csak a szelet hallotta.

De amint visszafordult, már tudta, hogy tévedett. Egy másik szellem szagát érezte a levegőben, és az illető felé közeledett. A fiú belenyugodott, hogy nem volt képes teljesen elvonulni a világ szeme elől, és rezignáltan várta, hogy a másik odaérjen.

Csakhamar egy magas, izmos alak tűnt fel a hegység lábánál, és amint meglátta a fiút, elvigyorodott.

- Hé, te ott fent, szép esténk van, nem? – kiáltotta fel neki magabiztosan. – Láttam a zűrzavart, amit okoztál. Szép munka! Nem lenne kedved csatlakozni?

Sesshoumaru meglepetésében szólni sem tudott. Hetek óta nem hallott japán beszédet. Az idegen vidáman intett neki, és ő nem tudott ellenállni az invitálásnak. Búcsút intett a magánynak, és leereszkedett, hogy üdvözölje honfitársát.


	39. 39  A bolond szavai

39.

- Micsoda meglepetés! – üdvözölte kedélyesen Sesshoumarut az idegen, és a kezét nyújtotta. A fiú értetlenül nézett vissza rá. Nem igazán tudta, mit kellene erre felelnie, és a férfi kezében nem volt semmi, amit elfogadhatott volna.

- Ja, elnézést – kapott észbe a férfi. – Nyugati szokás. Úgy látszik, túl sok időt töltöttem távol otthontól. Az európaiak viselkedése teljesen átragadt rám! Ha-ha! – és minden szertartásosság nélkül meghajolt. Sesshoumaru viszonozta az üdvözlést, bár feltűnt neki, hogy a másik valószínűleg régóta nem gyakorolta ezt a mozdulatot. Kicsit ügyetlennek tűnt, de ezt ellensúlyozta természetes bájával, amit a fiú nem tudott nem észrevenni.

Sesshoumaru még soha nem látott ilyen szép férfit.

- Láttam a kis akciódat az imént a faluban. Szép munka volt! – eresztett meg egy gonosz vigyort az idegen, kivillantva hófehér fogsorát. – Azok a szemetek megérdemelték. Te is az ellenállás miatt jöttél, igaz?

- Ellenállás? – kérdezett vissza Sesshoumaru. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy kivel beszél, pedig az ismeretlen úgy kezelte őt, mint egy régi barátot. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, követte őt, ki tudja, mennyi ideje. Sesshoumaru rosszallóan összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Ah, szóval nem – komorodott el a férfi. – Pedig jó lett volna, ha a nagy Sesshoumarut a köreinkben tudhatjuk.

Sesshoumarunak rengeteg kérdése lett volna azzal kezdve, hogy miért követte őt a démon, hogy mit is takar pontosan az 'ellenállás' kifejezés, de figyelme hamar másra terelődött.

- Talán ismerjük egymást? Honnan tudod a nevemet?

Az idősebb démon még egyszer meghajolt, most már kicsit magabiztosabban.

- Még be sem mutatkoztam. A nevem Raizo Ren, mint már kitalálhattad, honfitársak vagyunk. Körülbelül hetven éve hagytam el Japánt.

Ez magyarázatot ad a közvetlen modorára – gondolta Sesshoumaru, és már nem is bánta, hogy nyugalmát megzavarták. Hetven év sok idő. Raizo Ren nem fogja az otthonára emlékeztetni.  
A férfi le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy nyugaton nőtt fel: nem tartott akkora személyes távolságot, és közel sem volt olyan hűvösen udvarias, mint a japán emberek többsége. Sesshoumaru nem tudott rá ezért haragudni.

- Még emlékszem rá, mikor megszülettél – folytatta Ren. – A hír eljutott egészen a Birodalom pereméig. Egy ideig mindenki rólad beszélt – mélázott el. – Pár évtized múlva aztán láttalak is egyszer, futólag. Persze most nem voltam benne biztos, hogy te vagy az, de nem sok démon szaladgál a világban _négy_ csíkkal az arcán – jegyezte meg könnyedén.

- Valóban – felelte Sesshoumaru, már közel sem olyan kimérten. Ez a beszélgetés egyáltalán nem mutatkozott olyan kellemetlennek, mint amilyennek először gondolta. A férfi olyan nyugalmat és magabiztosságot sugárzott, hogy hatására Sesshoumaru is kezdte magát jobban érezni.

Raizo Ren lehuppant a földre, és nagyot sóhajtott. Bocsánatkérően Sesshoumarura nézett, majd nyújtózott egyet, és a hátára feküdt. A fiú elnézően elmosolyodott, és leült mellé. A férfin látszott, hogy nagy utat tett meg, ráfért a pihenés. Sesshoumaru is kimerült volt. A két démon néma megállapodást kötött: biztonságosabb volt együtt lehunyniuk a szemüket, mint egyedül. Sesshoumaru tőle szokatlan bizalmat érzett az idősebb férfi iránt. Cseppet sem bánta, hogy csatlakozott – sőt, titokban azt remélte, másnap együtt folytatják útjukat.

De Raizo Ren nem akart még aludni.

- Ha nem az ellenállás miatt jöttél, akkor miért? – faggatta Sesshoumarut. – El sem tudom képzelni, mi dolga lehet itt valakinek, ezeken a szörnyű vidékeken.

- Igazából nekem nincs semmi dolgom – vallotta be Sesshoumaru. Mit mondhatott volna? Hogy felejteni jött? Hogy minél távolabb akart kerülni Japántól? – A Frank Birodalmat akartam látni. Régebben az ap… sokat hallottam róla, és gondoltam…

Raizo Ren felnevetett.

- Laza vagy, nagyon – vigyorgott. – Csak éppen nem jól informált. A Frank Birodalom már többszáz éve nem létezik.

Sesshoumaru megdöbbent.

- Ah… de… akkor…

- Azért ne ijedj meg annyira – paskolta meg a hátát barátságosan Ren, aki időközben felült. – A Frank Birodalom ugyan már nincs többé, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy teljesen megszűnt volna. Csak annyi történt, hogy felosztották.

- Felosztották?

- Igen, három részre. Ne kérdezd pontosan hogyan és mikor, mert nem emlékszem. Akkor még nem voltam itt. A nyugati részt a Capetingek egyesítették, ez ma a Francia Királyság. A középső rész I. Lothár halála után további területekre bomlott: Burgundiára, Lotharingiára és az Itáliai Királyságra. De mára már ez is megváltozott, mert a keletiek terjeszkedni kezdtek, és bekebelezték Közép-Európa nagy részét. Ez ma a Német-Római Birodalom.

- Uh. – Sesshoumaru nem hitte volna, hogy Európa történelme ilyen gyorsan változott az utóbbi pár évben, de most már kezdett neki összeállni a kép. Természetesen hallott már a Német-Római Birodalomról és Itáliáról, de azt nem hitte volna, hogy ezek valaha a Frank Birodalom részei voltak... Rájött, hogy a kontinens korántsem úgy néz ki, mint ahogy azt ő elképzelte.

- Szóval… - kezdte óvatosan, és igyekezett nem ostobának látszani. - …most hol vagyunk?

Ha Ren hülyének is nézte, nem mutatta.

- A Francia Királyság határán. Nagy utat tettél meg! Egyedül jöttél?

Ha bárki más így kíváncsiskodott volna, Sesshoumaru habozás nélkül belé fojtotta volna a szót egy nem túl kedves megjegyzéssel, vagy csak szimplán faképnél hagyta volna az illetőt. Most készségesen válaszolt minden kérdésre, még akkor sem bizonytalanodott el, mikor Inutaishóra terelődött a szó.

Csakhamar beesteledett, és a felhőtlen égbolton ragyogni kezdtek a csillagok. A levegő lehűlt, enyhe szellő fújdogált. Már augusztus vége volt, érezni lehetett a közelgő ősz illatát.

- …és mivel a Tessaigát az öcsém kapta, nem láttam túl sok értelmét, hogy továbbra is otthon unatkozzak – Sesshoumaru egészen belelendült a mesélésbe. Raizo Ren nemcsak tettette az érdeklődést, minden figyelmét a fiúnak szentelte. – Koreában tartózkodtam, amikor megtudtam, hogy meghalt. Őszintén szólva, nem lepett meg különösebben – sejtettem, hogy előbb-utóbb ez fog történni. – Sesshoumaru már-már maga is elhitte, hogy apja halála semmilyen hatással nem volt rá. Távozása eredeti okát is megtartotta magának, és helyette úgy állította be hosszú vándorlását, mintha az egy fiatal férfi céltalan kalandozása lett volna. Néha fürkészően társára nézett; nem volt benne biztos, hogy kitalált történetének van értelme, de Raizo Ren itta minden szavát, és úgy látszott, fenntartás nélkül hisz neki.

- Tudom, mit érzel – kezdte. – Amikor kétszáz éves voltam, elszöktem hazulról, mert untam a sok marhaságot, amibe apám próbált belerángatni. Háborúk, meg ilyenek – magyarázta. – Először csak két évig voltam távol, aztán egyre tovább és tovább maradtam. Ez most az ötödik utam.

- Az ötödik! – ámult el Sesshoumaru. – Akkor te jól ismered Ázsiát, igaz?

- Nem igazán – vallotta be Raizo Ren szerényen. – Általában ugyanazt az útvonalat választom. Lemegyek egészen délre, és a Himaláját a Gúrida Szultanátus felől kerülöm meg. Miután a Hvárezmi Birodalmat elhagyom, a Fekete-tengert átrepülöm – fárasztó, de legalább addig nem zavar senki. Utána a Magyar Királyságon és a Német-római Császárságon keresztül jutok el a Francia Királyságba. Ez egy hosszú kerülő, de idáig soha nem kellett sietnem. Gondolom neked sem, de te biztos nem ezen az úton kerültél ide.

- Nem egészen – felelte Sesshoumaru zavartan, és remélte, hogy Raizo erről nem faggatja tovább. A felét sem ismerte azoknak a helyeknek, amiket a férfi említett. – Gyorsan múlik itt az idő – próbálta másra terelni a szót. – Van valami különösebb oka, hogy újra és újra felosztják ezeket a területeket?

Raizo Ren arca elkomorodott.

- Nagyon örülök, hogy erre rákérdeztél. – Sesshoumaru érezte, hogy társa valami fontosat készül elmondani, mert felült, és egész testével felé fordult. A levegő mintha megfagyott volna körülöttük.  
- Máshol évezredek alatt nem történik ennyi minden – kezdte komolyan a férfi. – Itt pedig egymást váltják a háborúk, járványok pusztítanak, az uralkodók pedig szörnyű iramban váltják egymást.

Most már Sesshoumaru is felült. Azt remélte, végre választ kaphat kérdéseire. Miért gondolta Raizo, hogy Európa szörnyű hely? Miért menekült minden szellem, akivel csak találkozott?

- _A halandók_ – mormolta borúsan Raizo, és Sesshoumaru érezte, ahogy a férfi youkija felkavarodik a dühtől. – Új istenük van.

Sesshoumarunak ez nem mondott semmit. Rengeteg _kami_ létezett, mindenki hitt valamelyikben. Az emberek szerint ők uralták a földet, a levegőt és a vizeket. Szent fegyvereikkel a legerősebb szellemekkel is fel tudták venni a versenyt, bár Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy közel sem olyan mindenhatóak, mint ahogy azt sokan képzelik. Mindenesetre ritkán keresztezték az emberek útjait, és bár a halandók áldozatokkal próbálták elnyerni jóindulatukat, ritka esetnek számított, hogyha egy istenség ténylegesen kapcsolatba lépett belük.

- Nem, nem érted – monda Raizo, amikor a fiú hangot adott kételyeinek. – Itt _egy_ isten van. Tévedhetetlen és igazságos, ugyanakkor könyörtelen is, mert bárkit, aki nem engedelmeskedik neki, szörnyű büntetéssel sújtja – már ha ez igaz, és tényleg létezik.

- Hát még senki nem látta? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.

- Ő nem olyan _kami,_ mint amilyenre gondolsz, Sesshoumaru – felelte Ren csendesen. – A halandók úgy tartják, hogy az egész világegyetemet ő teremtette, és minden földi élet felett ő gyakorolja az uralmát. Annyira félnek tőle, hogy aki picit is más nézeteket vall, mint ami a szent írásokban áll, azt halálra ítélik és kivégzik – nehogy magukra haragítsák az istent.

- Akkor itt fanatizmusról van szó – mondta Sesshoumaru.

- Arról is, és többről is – válaszolta Raizo. – Engem a legkevésbé sem érdekelne, hogy a halandók milyen badarságokban hisznek, milyen áldozatokat mutatnak be, vagy éppen hogyan értelmezik félre a saját szentírásaikat. A baj ott van, hogy az ő kis világukban a jó és a gonosz állandó harcban áll egymással, a gonoszról pedig igen érdekes elképzeléseik vannak. Ők magától a Legfensőbb Istentől származnak, mi pedig… - itt keserűen felnevetett -, … mi pedig egyenesen a _pokolról_ jöttünk.

Sesshoumaru megborzongott.

- Annyira ostobák azért mégsem lehetnek, hogy nyíltan szembeforduljanak velünk – mormolta, de maga sem hitte, amit mondott. Hiszen őt magát is megtámadták, sőt, lengyel földön még fogságba is ejtették! Mégis, hogy a_ pokolról…_

Kétkedése arcára is kiülhetett, mert Raizo ismét magyarázni kezdett.

- Tudom, hogy hihetetlenül hangzik, de teljesen megőrültek. Minden erejükkel azon vannak, hogy teljesen kipusztítsák a démoni fajt – bizonygatta. – És sajnos meglehetősen jól csinálják. Külön intézményük is van rá, úgy hívják, inkvizíció, és…

- Őrültség! – Sesshoumaru nem akarta elhinni, hogy Európa valóban ilyen lenne. Egyre inkább kezdte megkérdőjelezni a furcsa Raizo Ren szavait. Agyán átsuhant az a gondolat is, hogy társa valamiféle nagyzási hóbortban szenved, és eltúlozza a szellemek sérelmeit. Hiszen a halandók is ezt tették. Hányszor, de hányszor hallotta már Sesshoumaru, hogy összesúgnak a háta mögött! Az egyik szolgálólány azt állította, hogy a démonok _youkija_ miatt lett meddő, a másik pedig váltig bizonygatta, hogy tüdőbaját valamiféle „titokzatos erő" miatt kapta – és elég egyértelmű volt, hogy mit ért ez alatt. Az ehhez hasonló eseteknek egyféle kimenetele lett: a híresztelőket minél hamarabb elbocsátották, hogy nehogy pánikot keltsenek, vagy a démonok ellen uszítsák társaikat.

Lehet, hogy Inutaisho egy érzelgős balfácán volt, de legalább kellő határozottsággal lépett fel az ilyen csip-csup ügyekben!

- Segíthetnél, Sesshoumaru – folytatta Raizo Ren, akinek nem tűnt fel a másik hangulatváltozása. – Persze tudom, hogy ez nem Japán, és ha úgy vesszük, semmi közöd nincs ahhoz, ami itt folyik – nekem sincs. De azt hiszem…

- Elmondom, én mit hiszek – vágott közbe Sesshoumaru kicsit ingerültebben a kelleténél. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy a két faj soha nem jött ki egymással. Nincs köztünk egyensúly, nem vagyunk képesek együttműködni, és soha nem lesz vége az ellentéteinknek. De hogy hagyjuk, hogy holmi szedett-vedett halandóseregek megfélemlítsenek minket… - Itt szünetet tartott, és megpróbált dühének megálljt parancsolni. – Ennyi szerencsétlen pancser nincs a világon! – tört ki.

Raizo Ren arca egy pillanat alatt elkomorult.

- Sejtettem, hogy ez lesz az első reakciód – dünnyögte. – Mindenki ezt mondja. Aztán továbbmennek, és pár nap múlva már halottak. Figyelj rám…

De Sesshoumarut ekkor már nem érdekelték a magyarázatok. Arany szemei vérvörössé változtak, és arcvonásait eltorzították az erős indulatok. Legszívesebben rögtön faképnél hagyta volna Raizót, és ezzel a férfi is tisztában volt, ezért gyorsan hadarni kezdett.

- Te nem tudod, mi folyik itt! Olyan fegyvereik vannak, amik még ránk nézve is halálosak! És ne hidd, hogy egy percig is haboznak őket használni! Nekik már a puszta létezésünk is elég indok, mit gondolsz, meddig húznád? Egyedül semmi esélyed sincs!

- Egy halandó nekem soha nem árthatna! – vágott vissza Sesshoumaru.

- Egy lehet, hogy nem… de ötven? – Raizo próbálta lecsillapítani a fiút, de hiába. A levegő sebesen örvénylett az Inu körül, és hatalmas youkija szinte tapintható volt.

- Nincs közöm az itteni ügyekhez – folytatta kíméletlenül Sesshoumaru. – Szeretnék ebből kimaradni.

- A kis falubeli incidens nem ezt bizonyította! – vicsorított Raizo, majd mikor rájött, hogy ez nem a legjobb stratégia, nyugodtabb hangszínt ütött meg. – Reménykedtem, hogy miután meghallgattál, lesz benned annyi együttérzés, hogy sorsközösséget vállalsz velünk, Sesshoumaru.

- Veletek? – gúnyolódott a fiú, nem törődve azzal, hogy megbántja-e a másik démont. Raizo már legalább annyira zabos volt, mint ő, nem volt értelme tovább udvariaskodni. Félreismerte a férfit.

Végleg megelégelve az értelmetlen csatát, további teketóriázás nélkül átváltozott, és felemelkedett a levegőbe. Fáradtságának nyoma sem volt.

Raizo Ren kezdetben dühvel vegyes csalódottsággal nézte, de most egyszeriben megváltozott az arckifejezése. A félelmetes kutyaalakot látva szemében mintha elismerés csillant volna, és… remény?

Sesshoumaru még egyszer visszapillantott. Azt várta volna, hogy a férfi talán bocsánatot kér, hogy annyira elragadtatta magát, és megkéri, felejtsék el az egészet. Sesshoumaru talán még hajlandó is lett volna rá, tekintettel arra, mennyire magányos volt…

De Raizo Ren ehelyett fensőbbségesen elmosolyodott, mintha tudna valamit, amit Sesshoumaru nem.

- Ha mégis meggondolnád magad, esetleg szükséged van valamire, Brestben megtalálsz! – kiáltotta a kutya után. – Még találkozunk!

Azt őszintén kétlem – hunyta le a szemét idegességében a youkai, és a lehető leggyorsabban igyekezett távozni. Szörnyen kínosan érezte magát, amiért képes volt szóba állni egy eszelős bolonddal. Ráadásul még örült is neki, hogy akadt társasága, sőt… egyenesen szimpatikus volt neki a fickó. Volt neki egy megmagyarázhatatlan aurája, ami azt sugallta, hogy Sesshoumaru talán egyenrangú társra akadt…

Most már persze tudta, hogy miért volt olyan más. A fickó őrült volt, ez nem vitás.

A fiú óvatosan hátranézett, követi-e. Nem volt senki mögötte.

… de ha lett is volna, azt érezte volna. Sesshoumaru nem is értette, miért kételkedett az érzékeiben, hiszen azok még soha nem hagyták cserben. Gyakran hitte úgy, követi valami: de soha nem látta, így a fiú elkönyvelte magában, hogy paranoiás. Az egyre gyakoribb, apró emlékezetkiesések viszont tényleg kezdték aggasztani, de azokat mindig a fáradtság számlájára írta. Az utóbbi hetekben semmit nem csinált, csak egy láthatatlan cél felé sietett, de nem csak ez viselte meg annyira. H eltűnése óta senkivel nem beszélt őszintén.

Túl vagyok rajta – bizonygatta magának, és tényleg: egyre ritkábban gondolt a lányra, és már közel sem fájt neki annyira a halála, mint kezdetben. Ez részben zavarta, részben elégedettséggel töltötte el: nem volt szüksége senkire és semmire. Jobb volt neki egyedül.

Mikorra úgy ítélte meg, hogy elég messze van a hegylánctól, leszállt, és az első védettebb helyre leheveredett. A fű nyirkos volt a harmattól, és Sesshoumaru azt is tudta, hogy nemsokára esni fog, de kivételesen nem zavarta semmi, mert nemcsak az eső szagát érezte: a levegőbe most már egy másik illat is csatlakozott. Más talán nem is vette volna észre, de Sesshoumaru ezt kereste, emiatt igyekezett annyira: a só szaga, ha mégoly halovány is volt, teljesen elbódította, és hetek óta talán először érzett örömöt. Az óceán már nem volt messze, talán már holnap elérheti, ha nagyon igyekszik.

És azután?

Sesshoumaru elhessegette magától a kellemetlen gondolatokat, kényelmesen elnyújtózott a fűben, és pár perc múlva már aludt is.


	40. 40  Mérgek

40.

Az éjszaka sötétjét egy vörös fénycsóva világította meg. Végigsüvített a fák fölött, majd valahol a távolban kihunyt. Sesshoumaru szemei felpattantak, és hirtelen nem tudta, hol van. Álmában Japánban kószált a cseresznyevirágzás idején, céltalanul és lustán, mégsem kérte számon ezt rajta senki. Most viszont egy hűvös, barátságtalan vidéken ébredt. Hogy kerülök én ide? – tűnődött még mindig félálomban. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem itt tért nyugovóra. Homályosan emlékezett rá, hogy egy friss vizű patak mellett pihent le, és egy öreg tölgy ágán egy pacsirta énekelt…

A valóság darabjai egyenként tértek vissza hozzá, és lassacskán kitisztultak a gondolatai. Ezzel párhuzamosan az is eszébe jutott, mi ébresztette fel. Habár egy perccel ezelőtt még abban sem volt biztos, hogy valóban Európában van, az egyértelmű volt, hogy a fénycsóvát nem álmodta.

Lassan, óvatosan felállt – gyakran előfordult, hogy egy-egy kimerítő út után szédült, mikor felkelt. Egy pillanatig még habozott: szeretett volna visszafeküdni, és átaludni az éjszakát, de végül nem engedett a csábításnak. Még tisztán emlékezett az aljas boszorkány, Sapanya mesterkedésére. Ha a közelben mágia volt, utána kellett járnia, hogy veszélyt jelent-e rá vagy sem.

Egy mély lélegzettel megtöltötte a tüdejét a hűvös levegővel, majd elindult abba az irányba, ahonnan a fény forrását sejtette. Nem volt kedve a repüléshez, és az erdő sűrűjén sem akart átvágni, ezért megelégedéssel töltötte el, mikor megpillantotta a kis ösvényt, ami a fák közé vezette. Máskor egy kitaposott út jelenléte rossz érzéssel töltötte volna el, de most túl figyelmetlen volt ahhoz, hogy az intő jeleket észrevegye.

Mikor aztán pár perc múlva kiért a fák közül, alig tudta megállni, hogy a homlokára csapjon. Nem messze onnan, ahol állt, egy falu terült el a völgyben. Bár alig múlt éjfél, a halandók nem aludtak: a fiú innen is látta, hogy az összes lakos a falu előterébe csődült össze, néhányan fáklyát tartottak a kezükben.

Sesshoumaru átkozta magát. Hogy lehetett ennyire óvatlan? Közvetlenül egy lakott település mellett hajtotta álomra a fejét. Eddig nem tűnt fel neki, de most már arra is emlékezett, hogy egy szántóföldet is maga mögött hagyott, mielőtt alvóhelyét kiválasztotta. A föld bizonyára ehhez a faluhoz tartozott. Ha ez valóban így volt, akkor szerencsés volt, hogy álmát megzavarták. Ha reggelig aludt volna, a dolgozni igyekvő parasztok egészen biztosan rátaláltak volna, és ki tudja, mi játszódik le egy halandó fejében, mikor meglát egy démont. Az emberek teljesen kiszámíthatatlanok voltak. Sesshoumaru semmit sem akart kevésbé, minthogy most belefusson az egyikőjükbe.

Mégis, tudnia kellett, mi folyik odalenn. Ha korábban a találkozás Sapanyával nem lett volna elég, egy régebbi, sokkal fájdalmasabb élmény is az eszébe jutott. Évekkel ezelőtt, mikor…

_…nyugtalanul forgolódott a szakadt tatamin, lázas delíriumban, és csak arra tudott gondolni, mennyire jól esne neki egy korty víz, mikor három szolgáló lépett be a nyomasztó légkörű helyiségbe. Az egyikőjük egy tálka folyadékot nyújtott át Inutaishónak, aki már napok óta virrasztott beteg fia ágya mellett. A büszke démonvezér most aggódva hajolt le a fiúhoz, és aggódva annak tüzes homlokára tette a kezét. A gyerek remegő kézzel a tálka felé kapott, és ügyetlenségében annak egész tartalmát magára borította…_Sesshoumaru megborzongott. Olyan régen történt, mégis olyan tisztán élt benne, mintha tegnap lett volna. Nem volt benne biztos, hány éve történt, hogy egy titokzatos betegséggel ágynak esett, és kis híján bele is halt a kórba – csak annyit tudott, hogy hosszú napokig szörnyű szomjúság gyötörte, és képtelen volt magát megértetni a szolgálókkal. Bár az is lehet, hogy olyan fiatal volt, hogy még beszélni sem tanult meg.

_Vizet akart, de rögtön. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, de senkit nem látott maga mellett. Kiáltott volna, de rekedt torkán nem jött ki hang. Szédelegve felült, és karjaival hadonászni kezdett – nem látott semmit, az egész szoba egy nagy homályos folt volt. Megpróbált felállni, de ekkor egy erős kar nyúlt érte, és finoman visszaeresztette a párnájára. A fiú megnyugodott. Már tudta, hogy nincs egyedül. Csakhamar álmatlan álomba merült, de még kimerültségében sem engedte el apja kezét._A démon amilyen halkan csak tudott, közelebb merészkedett az összegyűlt tömeghez. Ha bárki meglátta volna, szokatlan, túlvilági külsejéről rögtön tudta volna, hogy nem halandó – pont ezért Sesshoumaru nem hagyhatta, hogy akár egy pillantást is vessenek rá. A falu szélén egy öreg kút állt, mögötte pont el tudott rejtőzni. Pár pillanatig tartott csak, amíg felmérte környezetét, és egy suhanással következő búvóhelyére repült: egy szegényes házikó omladozó falának támasztotta a hátát. Így pont olyan távolságba került, hogy mindent kényelmesen lásson és halljon. Veszélyesen közel volt, de mégis, mitől tartott volna? Csak nem hitte el, amit az az elmebeteg Raizo Ren összehordott…

Fel volt készülve rá, hogy ha a falusiak közül akár egy is hátrafordul, egy szempillantás alatt eltűnjön, de erre semmi szükség nem volt. Az emberek figyelme – férfiaké, nőké és gyermekeké egyaránt – annyira le volt kötve, hogy azt sem vették volna észre, ha a démon közvetlenül mögöttük áll.

Páran a hátsó sorokból előre furakodtak, és mikor a tömeg utat engedett nekik, Sesshoumaru egy pillanatra láthatta, mi köré gyűltek össze. A falusiak gyűrűjében egy rongyos ruhába öltözött asszony térdepelt, de az arcát nem lehetett látni. Két oldalról egy-egy férfi a hajánál fogva a földre szorította, hogy a homloka a piszokba ért. A nő csendesen zokogott.

Néhány paraszt szidalmazni kezdte a szerencsétlent, mások az öklüket rázták dühükben.  
Vajon mit tehetett ez az asszony, hogy ennyire megvetik? – tűnődött Sesshoumaru. Nem kis vétke lehetett, hiszen mindenki gyűlölködve meredt rá, senki sem állt ki mellette. Talán házasságtörést követett el? – gondolkozott tovább a démon, miközben észrevétlenül feljebb emelkedett, hogy jobban lássa, mi történik. Közönyösen szemlélte, ahogy az egyik paraszt felkap egy követ, majd társai követik a példáját.

Az asszony most már nem is próbálta leplezni kétségbeesését, válla hevesen rázkódott. Elkeseredetten próbált a többiek lelkére beszélni, de senki sem figyelt arra, amit mondott. A két férfi elengedte a haját és hátrébb lépett, de a szidalmazást továbbra sem hagyta abba.

Egész szép nyelvük lenne, ha nem beszélnék olyan durván – gondolta Sesshoumaru, és elhatározta, hogy legközelebb jobban odafigyel, hátha képes valamit megérteni.  
…de a nő miért nem szaladt el? Most meg lett volna rá a lehetősége, hiszen nem fogta le senki. Bár valószínűleg utolérték volna.

Az asszony továbbra sem adta jelét, hogy menekülni szándékozna. Ehelyett kicsit feljebb emelkedett, így Sesshoumaru láthatta, hogy egy pólyát szorongat a karjaiban. Már nem sírt, csak előre-hátra ringatózott, mintha csak a babát akarta volna elaltatni. Bárki láthatta, hogy az őrület határán ingadozik.

Hát tényleg házasságtörés – gondolta kissé önelégülten Sesshoumaru. A baba minden bizonnyal törvénytelen gyerek volt, azokat meg sehol sem látták szívesen.

Az egyik férfi elhajította a kezében tartott követ, ami nagyot koppant az asszony fején. Sesshoumaru elkerekedett szemmel nézte a jelenetet. Csak nem gondolták komolyan, hogy a gyerekével _együtt_ kövezik meg a szerencsétlent?

De csodálkozni sem volt ideje, máris repült a következő kő, majd sok másik. Nem mindegyik talált: az emberek sokkal inkább csak a dühüket próbálták levezeti, nem bajlódtak a célzással. Mégis, az asszonynak így sem volt sok esélye. Sovány volt és törékeny testalkatú, nem bírta volna sokáig. Rongyos ruháját már így is vérfoltok tarkították, mégis, minden maradék erejével a gyerekét védelmezte.

Sesshoumaru kelletlenül nézte, miként lincselik meg a falusiak a fajtársukat. Megfogadta magában, hogy nem avatkozik közbe. Már így is túl sokat foglalkozott a halandók gondjával-bajával, és lám, meg is lett az eredménye. Raizo Ren sem véletlen talált rá. A fiú most már tisztán látta, hogy ideális balek volt: más démon nem lett volna olyan ostoba, hogy egy atyai pofon miatt annyira felbőszítse magát, hogy bosszút álljon. Pedig ő pont ezt tette az előző faluban. Mekkora sületlenséget követett el! Hiszen ki nem kapott már hasonló büntetést gyerekkorában? A kölyök valószínűleg megérdemelte, és el is felejti az esetet, ha nem ront rá egy démon a szüleire. Így viszont örökké emlékezetes maradt számára.

Most kissé más volt a helyzet. A kisbaba nem tehetett semmiről, mégis szörnyű büntetést szabtak ki számára. Az életét készültek elvenni.

- Nem az én dolgom – mormolta magában a démon. Nem menthetett meg mindenkit. A gyermeknek különben is sokkal jobb dolga lesz majd a másvilágon, mint ezek közt a barbárok közt – győzködte magát, de tekintetét képtelen volt levenni a pólyáról. Még feljebb emelkedett, hogy morbid kíváncsiságát kielégítse, mikor egy éles hang kizökkentette gondolataiból.

Az egyik asszony valamiért hátrafordult, és meglátta az egy helyben lebegő démont. Sikoltozásával magára vonta a figyelmet, és elszörnyedve mutogatott Sesshoumaru irányába. A fiú gyorsan leereszkedett a földre, de nyomtalanul eltűnni már nem tudott: a következő másodpercben többszáz szempár szegeződött rá. Pillanatokon belül kitört a pánik. Egyesek a félholtra kövezett asszonyra mutogattak – őt hibáztatták a démon felbukkanásáért. Mások visszaszaladtak házaikba, hogy elbújjanak, vagy hogy fegyverrel jöjjenek vissza.

Sesshoumaru halkan káromkodott, de nem habozott tovább. Ha már úgyis felfedezték, egyúttal könnyített is a lelkiismeretén. Egy suhanással a falu közepén termett – az ott levők nem kis ijedtségére –, felragadta a pólyát, és a legközelebbi kunyhó tetejére szállt le.

- Raizo, remélem, ezt nem láttad – dünnyögte csak úgy magának. Semmi szüksége nem volt rá, hogy mint halandó gyermekek védelmezője váljon ismertté ezen a vidéken. Azért jött ide, hogy tiszta lappal kezdjen, és lehetőleg ember-mentesen élje az életét.

Bár Inutaisho biztos büszke lett volna rá.

Csak mikor jobban szemügyre vette a pólyát, akkor jött rá, hogy hatalmasat tévedett. A karjaiban nem embergyerek, hanem két sárkánybébi feküdt, és nagy, aranysárga szemekkel meredtek megmentőjükre.

Sesshoumaru meglepetésében eltátotta a száját.

A falusiak eközben összeszedték magukat, és nekiálltak, hogy elűzzék a nemkívánatos szellemet. Íjak feszültek, és Sesshoumaru csakhamar nyílzápor közepén találta magát. Türelmetlenül felszökkent, hogy elhagyja a falut. A harc a legutolsó dolog volt, amivel most foglalkozni akart. Képtelen volt levenni a szemét a sárkányról. Miközben a nyilakat kerülgette, egyre csak az járt az eszében, milyen fantasztikus véletlen kellett ahhoz, hogy pont erre járjon, és ilyen legendás állattal találja magát szemben, ráadásul egyszerre kettővel!. A kissárkányok elbűvölő színekben pompáztak, Sesshoumaru még soha nem látott ilyet. Zöld pikkelyeik megcsillantak a fényben, szemeiket pedig lustán lehunyták: a démon karjaiban teljes biztonságban érezték magukat. Mozdulataik teljes összhangban voltak egymással, mintha egy testen osztozkodtak volna.  
- Megvédelek titeket – suttogta nekik elragadtatva Sesshoumaru, aki nem tudott betelni a látvánnyal. A csöppségek egyszerre ásítottak fel.

Ebben a pillanatban a démon jobb bokájába éles fájdalom hasított. Lenézett, és elképedve látta, hogy eltalálta egy nyílvessző. Aznap már a sokadik óvatlanságot követte el. A sárkányok annyira lefoglalták a figyelmét, hogy a veszéllyel nem is törődött. Nem is igazán akart foglalkozni a sérüléssel, viszont elszörnyedve tapasztalta, hogy tempója lassulni kezdett, és a levegőben is egyre nehezebben tudott megmaradni.

- Mi a fene…! – nyögte, mikor rájött, hogy kénytelen leszállni a földre. Háta mögül egyre tompábban hallotta az ordítozást, pedig tudta, hogy üldözői egyre közelebb és közelebb érnek hozzá. Érzékei rohamosan kezdték elhagyni.

Raizo Rennek igaza volt – suhant át rajta a gondolat. Ezek tényleg nem adják fel. Az életüket kockáztatták, pedig Sesshoumarunak esze ágában sem volt megtámadni őket. És bármilyen gyengék és esetlenek is voltak a démonok túlvilági erejéhez képest, valamit mégis képesek voltak összehozni, mert a fiú egyre nehézkesebben vonszolta magát, maradék energiája is kezdte elhagyni. Végül már nem hallott semmit, csak homályosan érzékelte, hogy két oldalról megragadják, és a földre taszítják.  
Képtelen volt elfogadni, hogy ilyen könnyen képesek voltak vele, a nagy Sesshoumaruval elbánni. A nyavalyás nyílvessző volt az oka, ha az nincs…

…biztos mérgezett volt…

_Méreg…_Sesshoumaru egy pillanatra kizökkent az álomból, és tudatára ébredt, hogy hol van. A falu legerősebb emberei próbálták lefogni, és végezni vele. A démon felemelte a karját, hogy lesújtson támadóira, de egy újabb nyílvessző megakadályozta benne. A fájdalmat már nem is érezte, úgy veszítette el ismét eszméletét.

Ő még mindig a tatamin feküdt, de most teljesen ébren volt. Valahol távolabb, talán egy másik szobában Inutaisho és Kimiko hevesen vitatkoztak. Nem is vitatkoztak… inkább csak ordibáltak egymással. A kisfiú még soha nem hallotta szüleit ilyen hangnemben beszélni egymással, bár azt tudta, hogy a családjában nem volt minden rendben.

- Te csúf boszorkány! – kiabálta Inutaisho. – Mi lesz, ha belehal? Megölted a saját gyermekedet!

- Azt hittem, az a célod, hogy méltó utódod legyen – felelte hűvösen Kimiko, visszafogva dühét. Érzelmeit mindig nagyszerűen tudta palástolni, most sem hagyhatta, hogy a férfi kizökkentse nyugalmából. – Én mindent megteszek azért, hogy erősebb legyen. Ennyit el kell viselnie! Gondolj bele, milyen hatalommal fog bírni! Egész Japánban nem lesz párja…

- Te megőrültél – fakadt ki a démonvezér, és idegesen járkálni kezdett a szobában. Nem sokkal távolabb a fia összerezzent súlyos lépteire.  
- Rég rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy nem vagy teljesen normális – folytatta Inutaisho. – Te és a sötét, gonosz mágiád! Ha Sesshoumaru meghal…

- Nem fog – vágott közbe Kimiko.

Inutaisho megállt, és szemeiből leírhatatlan düh sugárzott. Közelebb hajolt az asszonyhoz, és fojtott hangon kezdett hozzá beszélni.

- Nem, tényleg nem fog . És tudod miért nem, te szörnyeteg? Mert vissza fogod csinálni!

Kimiko minden erőfeszítése ellenére ijedten hátrahőkölt.

- Visszacsinálni? – kérdezett vissza enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában, mikor visszanyerte önuralmát. – Látszik, hogy a düh elvette az eszedet. Fogalmad sincs róla, miket hordasz össze. A folyamatot nem lehet visszafordítani!

- Pedig jobb lesz, ha sürgősen kitalálsz valamit, mert ha miattad elveszítem az egyetlen fiamat, drágán meg fogsz érte fizetni!

Kimiko arcáról lefagyott a cinikus mosoly. Most jött csak igazán rá, milyen helyzetbe hozta saját magát. Inutaisho az a fajta démon volt, akinek a fenyegetését komolyan kellett venni.

- Te bolond – sziszegte mérgesen. – Hogy mekkora lehetőséget hagysz ki!

- Márpedig nem fogom hagyni, hogy a fiamat bármiféle kísérletezésnek vesd alá! Erősen ajánlom, hogy találj valami módot arra, hogy ezt visszafordítsd, különben…

- Különben? – provokálta tovább Kimiko a démonvezért.

A kisfiú megpróbált az oldalára fordulni, de minden mozdulat szörnyű kínnal járt. Szemeiből eleredtek a könnyek. Túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy megértse, mi történik vele, de egyet valamelyest felfogott: meg fog halni.

_A kisfiú ismét felébredt. Napok óta képtelen volt kipihenni magát. Egész nap feküdt, mégis rettenetesen fáradtnak érezte magát. Már biztos volt benne, hogy haldoklik. Meg akarta kérdezni, mi fog vele történni, de senki nem volt mellette._

A szomszéd szobából ellenben ismét szófoszlányokat hallott. Inutaisho és Kimiko most nyugodtabban beszéltek egymással. Sesshoumaru elképzelte, ahogy az asztalnál ülnek, és rákot falatoznak, miközben Inutaisho bókokat súg felesége fülébe, aki szerényen fogadja azokat. Mint a régi szép időkben.

De a kisfiú nem akarta magát áltatni: tudta, hogy már soha nem lesz úgy, mint régen. Összeszedte minden erejét, közelebb húzódott a falhoz, és hallgatózni kezdett.

- Mire jutottál? – kérdezte alig hallhatóan a démonvezér.

- Ugyanarra, amit már napok óta mondogatok neked – felelte ugyanolyan visszafogottan az asszony. – Nem lehet visszafordítani. Az egyetlen megoldás az lenne, ha a mérget nyomtalanul sikerülne eltávolítanunk a szervezetéből. Ha rám hallgatsz, békén hagyod. Már sokkal jobban van. Meg fog gyógyulni…

Inutaisho figyelmen kívül hagyta a nő tiltakozását.

- Ki kell szívni a mérget – gondolkozott hangosan. – Magam fogom csinálni, ilyen dolgot nem mernék másra rábízni…

- Látom, hozod a szokásos formádat – szűrte a fogai közt Kimiko. Sesshoumaru lelki szemei előtt látta, ahogy a szemei is összeszűkülnek. – Képes lennél ilyet tenni vele?

- Szóval most a lelkiismeretemre próbálsz hatni, Kimiko? – felelte Inutaisho, aki már megtanulta, hogyan fejtse meg Kimiko igazi szándékát az aggódó szavak mögött. – Az a méreg nem erősebbé teszi a fiamat, hanem tönkreteszi. A varázslatod visszafelé sül el, de persze ezt még nem látod.

A kisfiú ismerte már ezt a hangsúlyt. Inutaisho akkor beszélt így, ha már semmi nem tántoríthatta el a döntésétől.

- De hiszen tökéletesen működik! – toporzékolt a nő. – Mindent tönkreteszel!

_A fiú elgondolkodva az arcához emelte a kezét. Az utóbbi hetek kínkeserves delíriumának köszönhetően újabb méregcsíkok jelentek meg a testén. Míg öröklött jegyei a többi démonéhoz hasonlóan bíbor színűek voltak, az újabbak harsány, vörös színben pompáztak, és a fiú szerint borzalmasan néztek ki. Tudni akarta, hogy vajon az arcát is elcsúfította-e a méreg. A kimerültségtől reszkető kezekkel tapogatta a csíkokat: most is érezte, ahogy lüktet bennük az idegen anyag. A gonosz varázslat majdnem elpusztította őt. Az átváltozás iszonyatos fájdalommal járt, a láznak köszönhetően pedig alig maradt ereje._De most mégis életben volt, és minden megpróbáltatás ellenére semmi nyoma nem maradt a gonosz mágiának. Ugyanúgy, mint akkor, most is kezdte visszanyerni az erejét, és tudta, hogy semmi nem állíthatja meg őt. Az ostoba parasztok még nem tudták, de őt nem lehetett csak úgy elpusztítani – ha anyja mesterkedését túlélte, akkor egy nyílvessző semmilyen kárt nem tudott benne tenni. Megpróbált felülni, de erős kezek visszalökték. Még mindig erőtlen volt.

Sesshoumaru hosszasan tűnődött azon, hogy vajon ezek után el fogják-e őt fogadni – már két csíkpárral is épp eléggé kitűnt a többiek közül. Végül nemes egyszerűséggel arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy örülhet annak, hogy tisztán lát, és nincsenek hallucinációi. Végre világosan tudott gondolkodni, bár azt még mindig nem értette, miért vele történt meg mindez. Jól hallotta, amit apja mondott, de valahogy nem bírta elhinni, hogy anyja ilyet tett volna vele. Ez alaptalan vádaskodás volt! Kimiko még soha nem kísérletezett rajta, viszont számtalanszor összeforrasztotta törött csontjait, vagy begyógyította azokat a horzsolásokat, amiket játék közben szerzett. Ő soha nem mérgezte volna meg!

Az ajtó halkan kinyílt, és a két szülő lépett be rajta. Inutaisho határozottan a fia mellé lépett, maga felé fordította a betegségtől elgyötört arcot, és vizsgálgatni kezdte. Kimiko egyre növekvő ellenszenvvel nézte a férfit, majd mikor az egy üvegcsét húzott elő a köpenye alól, nem bírta tovább, és kifakadt.

- Én ezt nem vagyok hajlandó végignézni! Életed legnagyobb baklövését követed el! A fiad lehetett volna a legerősebb mind közül…

- Elég lesz, Kimiko – fojtotta belé a szót a démonvezér. – A te véleményedet már jól ismerem. Elég nyilvánvalóvá tetted, mi a fontosabb számodra. Ami pedig életem legnagyobb baklövést illeti… - itt gúnyosan elmosolyodott, majd a szája fintorba húzódott. - Azt hiszem, tudod jól, mire gondolok. Az lenne a legjobb, ha most távoznál, és nem is jönnél vissza hosszú, hosszú ideig.

Miután Kimiko távozott, a kisfiú szemeibe könnyek gyűltek. Apja olyan durván, lekezelően beszélt a nővel, mintha egy szolgálót utasított volna rendre! Szeretett volna tiltakozni, de nem tudta a módját. Inkább elfordította a fejét, hogy a vezér ne lássa a könnyeit. Már így is épp elég gyengének tartotta.

Inutaisho még mindig szótlanul felültette a fiút, és annak minden hadakozása ellenére leerőltette a torkán az üvegcse tartalmát. Sesshoumaru alig tudott úrrá lenni a felháborodásán, máris elálmosodott. – Érzéstelenítő – suttogta Inutaisho valahonnan távolról. Éles fogai egyre közelítettek a fiú arcán lüktető méregcsíkhoz, és ez volt az utolsó dolog, amit Sesshoumaru látott, mielőtt a fájdalomtól elveszítette eszméletét.

Na jó, még egy kicsit pihenek – döntötte el. Minden magabiztossága ellenére tisztában volt szorult helyzetével. Inkább úgy tett, mintha még kába lenne, hogy később kellemetlen meglepetést okozzon nekik. A halandók egyébként sem szándékoztak rögtön végezni vele, pár méterre tőle hevesen vitatkoztak valamin. Talán azon aggódtak, hogy voltak-e vele más szellemek.

Sesshoumaru érezte, ahogy karjaiba is kezd visszatérni az erő. Úgy találta, még pár perc, és ismét ereje teljében lesz. Azzal viszont nem számolt, hogy gondolatai egyáltalán nem tisztultak, inkább össze-vissza csapongtak. Egyszerre jutottak eszébe H narancsai és a koboldok a Holtak Erdejében, és nem tudta, mi a kettő között a kapcsolat. Miközben ezen tűnődött, távolról gyereksírás ütötte meg a fülét, és erről rögtön beugrott neki a megkínzott nő arca.

_Vajon tényleg megkövezték? Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki el akart menekülni… Talán csak színjáték volt, hogy odacsalogassák a lágyszívű démonokat. Már ha tényleg vannak ilyenek. A gyerek is csak egy bábu volt, mert amikor Sesshoumaru lenézett a pólyára… nem emlékezett rá, mit látott, de biztosan nem egy babát. Nem volt igazi, csak álmodta. Nem volt házasságtörés, sem törvénytelen gyerek… de a falusiak színjátéka valósnak tűnt. Talán már egyszer történt errefelé hasonló eset, és akkor így viselkedtek. Az apátlan gyerekeket sehol sem látták szívesen, isten tudja, miért. De várjunk csak, most ő is apátlan volt… hiszen Inutaisho meghalt, ha jól emlékezett. De akkor mi történt Inuyashával? Vajon vele is így bántak? Őt is megkövezték, vagy csak magára hagyták valahol egy erdőben? Félig ember, félig démon…_Hangos ordítozásra riadt fel. Kinyitotta szemeit – elaludt? – és ismét megpróbált felülni. Most sikerrel járt. A parasztok ügyet sem vetettek rá: fejvesztve rohantak vissza házaikba, mások az erdőbe, de többségük nem húzta sokáig. Egy láthatatlan ellenség kíméletlenül kaszabolta őket.  
A következő pillanatban valami meleg folyadék fröccsent Sesshoumaru arcára, de mielőtt ruhájának ujjával letörölte volna és ezzel együtt eltakarta volna a szemét, biztos volt benne, hogy villámlást látott.

A féltestvére… vajon él még?

_Derült égből? _

A titokzatos lény fentről támadott, azért nem látta eddig. Szédelegve felállt, és az égre emelte tekintetét, de sok ideje nem volt a bámészkodásra: egy ismerős alak landolt mellette, és hófehér mosolyát Sesshoumarura villantotta.

- Remélem, meggondoltad magad – üdvözölte vidáman Raizo Ren a meglepődött fiút. – Egyedül szembeszállni egy tucat felbőszült halandóval, majd ellopni egy gyereket és megpróbálni vele meglógni… Pont egy ekkora marhára van szükségünk!


	41. 41  Agni

41.

Hirtelen nagyon sok minden történt egyszerre. Mire Sesshoumaru feleszmélt volna és csatlakozott volna a csatába, már nem igen volt mit tennie. Raizo Ren pillanatok alatt könyörtelenül szétverte a falusiak szedett-vedett seregét. Sesshoumaru nem tudta nem észrevenni, milyen bámulatos fegyvere van: egy szigonyhoz hasonlított, de mintha színtiszta aranyból lett volna. Egy újabb villámlás következtében a falu összes háza összeomlott, ki tudja, hányak halálát okozva, de Sesshoumaru ezen már nem tudott sajnálkozni. Kicsit távolabb tőle észrevette a pólyát, amiben a két kissárkány feküdt. Odarohant, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy mindketten életben vannak, és láthatóan csöppet sem riasztotta meg őket az öldöklés.

Raizo Ren eközben villámaival porig égette a már így is romokban heverő települést. Mikor azzal végzett, a menekülők után eredt. Az Inu némiképp megütközve nézte, mekkora örömét leli a másik démon a halandók kínzásában, de nem szólt rá. Figyelmét inkább az keltette fel, hogy az egyik falusinak már majdnem sikerült elmenekülnie. Raizo Ren háttal volt neki, így nem vehette észre.

A nő volt az, aki a sárkányokat nevelgette. Mikor rájött, hogy alkalma kínálkozott, hogy mentse az életét, a sűrű erdő felé kezdett rohanni, ellenkező irányba, mint a többiek. Félőrült állapotában nem vette észre a másik démont, akinek kis híján nekiment. Sesshoumarura ránézve elsápadt ijedtében. Az Inu és a halandó tekintete egy pillanatra találkozott. A démon arcán bosszúság suhant át, majd elfordult, mintha nem látott volna semmit. A nő azonnal megértette a célzást. Még egy utolsó, bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett a kissárkányokra, majd eltűnt a fák között.

Raizo Ren visszatértekor Sesshoumaru úgy tett, mintha semmi különös nem történt volna. Tisztában volt vele, hogy sokat köszönhet a másiknak. Büszkeségében nem hitte el, hogy komoly bántódása is eshet a halandók nyilaitól, de lám, még mindig fájt a feje. Azt a tényt, hogy akár meg is halhatott volna – ráadásul igen szégyenteljes módon – teljesen száműzte a gondolataiból. Vele ilyen nem történhetett volna meg.  
De ha mégis ennyire közel volt ahhoz, hogy csúnya véget érjen, akkor vajon tényleg képes lett volna legyintve elintézni a dolgot? Nem az lett volna ésszerű, hogy a kezébe veszi a dolgokat, és megmutatja, ki az erősebb? Raizo Ren nem volt bolond. Ő már szembenézett a tényekkel: a démonok hatalma igenis megingani látszott. És az, hogy az ellenség félistenek hada vagy egy csoport halandó, már nem számított. Elismerni, hogy senki sem mindenható vagy sérthetetlen – ehhez nagy bátorság kellett, és Sesshoumaru rájött, hogy nem akar gyáva lenni.

A két démon pár másodpercig szótlanul meredt egymásra, majd Raizo a pólyára nézett.

- Ezek meg hogy kerültek ide? – dünnyögte.

- Ne engem kérdezz – válaszolta az Inu.

- Szabad? – lehelte Raizo meghatódva, és kezével bizonytalan mozdulatot tett. Ő is teljesen a sárkányok bűbája alá került, nem bírta róluk levenni a szemét. Sesshoumaru kissé kelletlenül bólintott, és átadta neki a pólyát. Amint Raizo a kezébe vette a bébiket, elkerekedtek a szemei, és önkéntelenül is ringatni kezdte őket. – Csodálatosak – gügyögte, rá nem jellemző módon. – Egyébként meg van egy kis vér az arcodon.

Sesshoumaru letörölte arcáról a vért. Kedve lett volna elnevetnie magát a másik komikus arckifejezése láttán, de ekkor háta mögött egy idegen démon jelenlétét érezte meg.

- Ő csak Agni – oszlatta el aggodalmát Raizo Ren. – Nem kell tőle tartanod, velem van. Vagyis, velünk – tette hozzá kicsit szórakozottan, miközben a pólyával kezdett babrálni. – Minek kellett szegényeket így bebugyolálni? Nem tudják ezek a hülyék, hogy a sárkányok nem fáznak? Hm, milyen szép pikkelyeik vannak… jól védhetnek a hideg ellen…

Sesshoumaru egyre kevesebb figyelmet szentelt társa értelmetlen fecsegésének. Inkább az a bizonyos Agni kezdte érdekelni, akinek auráját egyre erősebben érezte. Biztos volt benne, hogy Raizo Ren igazat mondott, és a szellem nem jelent veszélyt, mégis úgy gondolta, nem árt az óvatosság, és tovább kémlelte a tájat.

- Figyeltelek ám – szólalt meg ismét Raizo. – Nem tudom, mennyit értettél meg a férgek beszédéből, de a sárkányok miatt voltak ennyire kiborulva. Az asszonyt azért akarták megkövezni, amiért az befogadta őket.

- Sejtettem – felelte Sesshoumaru félvállról.

- Szégyen! Hogy két ilyen gyönyörűséget el akarjon valaki pusztítani! Szerinted hogy kerültek ide? Európában nem laknak ilyen lények. Keletről érkezhettek…

A szellem hosszas találgatásokba kezdett a legendás lényekről, Sesshoumaru pedig fél füllel figyelt csak rá. Időközben megérkezett Agni, a titokzatos démon. Az erdő felől jött, és mikor meglátta őt, megtorpant, majd visszahúzódott a fák sötétjébe. Más talán azt gondolta volna, gyávaságból tesz így, de Sesshoumaru ennél tapasztaltabb volt. Agni látszólag nem tartott tőle, mert unottan figyelte a szeme sarkából. Minden bizonnyal azért tartotta a távolságot, hogy ne zavarja a két honfitárs beszélgetését. Ha valóban így volt, akkor rendes fickó lehetett, de Sesshoumaru egyáltalán nem hitte, hogy a másik barátságos jellem lenne.

Sőt. Kifejezetten ellenszenves volt.

Ami azt illeti, úgy nézett rá, mint aki csak arra vár, hogy a másik egy rossz mozdulatot tegyen. Ha Sesshoumarut egyesek túl büszkének tartották – aminek igazát maga a fiú is elismerte -, akkor Agnit csakis dölyfösként lehetett jellemezni. Szinte sugárzott róla a mások iránti megvetés, és az Inu ebben a pillanatban őszintén remélte, hogy Raizo Renen kívül senki más nem látta „küzdelmét" a falusiakkal.

Sesshoumaru rezzenéstelen arca mit sem árult el arról, hogy milyen szélsebesen kavarognak a gondolatai. Vajon Agninak mennyi idejébe telt, míg rájött, hogy egyedül nincs esélye? Egyáltalán, meddig maradhat egy démon életben ezen a környéken, anélkül, hogy bujdosásra kényszerülne? Ha neki sikerült megőriznie a méltóságát, akkor Sesshoumaru mennyit veszíthet?

Valószínűleg Agni is valami ilyesmire gondolhatott, mert nagyon alaposan végigmérte az Inut. Mindketten érezték, hogy a másikban riválisra leltek.

- …jó is, hogy egyet sem hagytam közülük élve. – Raizo Ren zavartalanul locsogott tovább, mit sem sejtve, hogy közben társai szellemi párbajt vívnak. – Ugye senki nem menekült el?

- Nem – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül az Inu, és csak sejtette, hogy a férfi megint a halandókról beszél. Agni továbbra sem mozdult rejtekhelyéről, de Sesshoumaru azt meg tudta állapítani, hogy ő sem európai. A fiú ázsiai származásra tippelt volna, de mivel fogalma sem volt más népekről, ezért a találgatást későbbre halasztotta. Persze megkérdezhette volna a másik japánt, de udvariasabb volt annál, hogy Agnit a saját orra előtt beszélje ki, még ha a férfi nem is értett a nyelvükön. Másrészről az idegen olyan szúrósan nézett rá, mintha a fejébe látna, és tekintetével azt üzenné: tudom, mire készülsz, ha csak megmozdulsz, véged!

- Ne nézz már úgy rá – szólt rá Raizo. – Nem harap, rendes srác. Tényleg.

Sesshoumarut cseppet sem győzte meg, de a fiú úgy döntött, inkább témát vált. – El kéne kezdenünk gondolkozni azon, mit csináljunk velük – és a pólyára mutatott.

- Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát zavartan a másik, és a száját kezdte harapdálni. Végül kibökte: - Egyáltalán, mit esznek ezek? Remélem, hogy nem bambuszt, mint a pandák, mert az itt nincs. De ha eddig táplálták őket valahogy, akkor biztos van megol… hoppá! – Raizo eddig azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a sárkányokat valahogy kibogarássza a rongyokból, de most megdermedt.

- Talán _youkiból_ élnek – vetette fel Sesshoumaru, akinek nem tűnt fel a félbehagyott mondat. – Mindenesetre az, hogy ketten vannak, kicsit megnehezíti a dolgunkat. Ha jól sejtem, ezek elég nagyra meg tudnak nőni…

- Egy – vágott közbe Raizo.

- Hogyan? – kérdezett vissza unottan az Inu, de amint ránézett a társára, szemei elkerekedtek.

- Mindvégig azt hittük, ketten vannak – vigyorgott a férfi, és az izgalomtól alig fért a bőrébe. – Pedig ez csak EGY sárkány. Nézd!

A férfi lehámozta a pólya maradékát is, és ami alatta volt, az minden kétséget kizárólag EGY volt, és nem kettő. Sesshoumaru közelebb húzódott. El kellett ismernie, jól becsapta saját magát. Feltételezte, hogy két fej két testhez tartozik. Logikus lett volna, de a sárkánybébi - az egyes szám még most is furán hangzott a fiú fejében– megcáfolta az elméletet, és vígan kapálózott Raizo Ren karjaiban. Sesshoumaru ugyan Japánban többször is látott már sárkányokat, most rájött, milyen keveset is tud róluk. De megint ki hibáztatta volna? Ezeket az élőlényeket mindig is rejtélyek övezték, és leszámítva, hogy Sesshoumaru nem nagyon járt iskolába, nem is hallhatott volna róluk sokat.

Agni ugyan nem jött közelebb, viszont Sesshoumaru a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a nyakát nyújtogatja. Akárhonnan is jött, kétfejű élőlényeket valószínűleg ott sem látott mindennap.

- Szerintem menjünk innen – javasolta végül a fiú. – És vigyük őket… őt is.

- Nem szívesen maradsz itt, mi? – Raizo Ren megcsóválta a fejét. – Egy porig égett falu tényleg nem túl szép látvány. De felesleges sietnünk. Mindenkit elintéztem, már senki sem hívhat segítséget. A legközelebbi falu a hegy túloldalán van, nem nagyon látni ide. Jó időbe fog telni, mire észreveszik a pusztítást.

- Uh. – Sesshoumarunak eszébe jutott a nő, akit futni hagyott. Ő bárkinek elmondhatta, mi történt a faluban, bár nem valószínű, hogy elárulta volna őket, hiszen nekik köszönhette az életét. De ha mégis eljárt a szája, akkor nagy veszélyben voltak.

- A villámokat észrevehették – próbált érvelni. – Azt hiszem, elég feltűnőek voltak.

- A villámokat? – csodálkozott a férfi. – Az emberek nem látják a villámaimat. Csak démoni szem számára láthatóak. Jó, mi?

Sesshoumaru nem így gondolta, de nem vitatkozott tovább. Az eszébe sem jutott, hogy elmondja az igazat – már tudta, mit kell tennie. Európában a halandók veszélyeztették a démonokat, és neki kötelessége volt segíteni társain. Raizo Ren valamiféle ellenállásról beszélt, és meg is hívta őt, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Sesshoumaru akkor visszautasította az ajánlatot, de most hirtelen nagyon, nagyon akarta, hogy bevegyék.  
Régebben Inutaisho sokat beszélt neki a kötelességről, ami az egyik kedvenc témája volt, a felelősséggel karöltve. A sok prédikációjával persze többnyire pont az ellenkező hatást érte el, mint amit szeretett volna: Sesshoumaru undort kapott az állítólagos feladataitól, és **csakazértsem** csinált semmi hasznosat.

Most nem ez volt a helyzet. Égett benne a tettvágy, és a sértettsége csak olaj volt a tűzre. Bosszújához csatlósokra volt szüksége, viszont ha elárulta volna, hogy menekülni hagyott egy halandót…

- Egyáltalán, miféle fegyver az? - terelte el a témát.

Raizo Ren büszkén felemelte a szigonyát, és megvillantotta hófehér fogsorát.

- Hát, nem egy közönséges kis szigonyka – mondta, mintha nem lett volna egyértelmű. Sesshoumaru most közelebbről is szemügyre vehette, és láthatta, hogy tényleg aranyból van. Néhol ezüstszálak futottak végig a markolatán, a másik vége pedig apró, vörös drágakövekkel volt kirakva. A szigony ágai fénylőn izzottak, és melegséget árasztottak.

Egy ilyen fegyver nem volt mindennapos látvány, és főképp nem egy démon kezében. Sesshoumaru az emlékeiben kutatott, mert biztos volt benne, hogy látott már ilyet. Mikor rájött, elkerekedtek a szemei. Lopva végigmérte Raizo Rent, aki szerényen mosolygott vissza rá. A férfi nem tűnt többnek egy démonnál.

- Az az érzésem, hogy ez eredetileg nem a tiéd volt – kezdte Sesshoumaru bizonytalanul.

Raizo Ren mosolya még szélesebbre húzódott.

- Jó nyomon jársz – biztatta az Inut.

- Az az érzésem, hogy loptad – folytatta Sesshoumaru, most már ő is mosolyogva. – Méghozzá egy _kamitól._

- Ugyan, hogy feltételezhetsz rólam ilyet? – játszotta meg felháborodását Raizo Ren. – Nem loptam, hanem tisztességes küzdelemben nyertem el. Az már más kérdés, hogy csaltam…

Akkor meg mitől volt tisztességes? – akarta kérdezni Sesshoumaru, de hirtelen elkomolyodott, és inkább csöndben maradt. Éppen eleget fecsegtek már, Raizo Ren történetét később is meghallgathatta. A férfi kétségkívül sok érdekességet tudott volna neki tanítani, de most ez várhatott. Sesshoumaru a hátán érezte Agni szúrós pillantását, aki hiába tett úgy, mintha az érdeklődés leghalványabb lángja sem pislákolna benne, leginkább mégiscsak olyan szemekkel bámult, mint aki elevenen fel akarja falni a másikat.

Sesshoumarunak ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy valószínűleg még csak beszélgetni sem fognak tudni, és önkéntelenül is sóhajtott egyet. Valahogy sejtette, hogy farkasszem nézésben Agni sokkal tehetségesebb nála.

- Valami ellenállási mozgalmat említettél... – említette meg lazán a fiú, mintha nem is érdekelné különösebben a dolog.

- Tudtam, hogy végül meggondolod magad – mosolygott elnézően Raizo Ren. – Ezért is követtelek. Most már te is láthatod, hogy a helyzet elég kínos…

- Az nem kifejezés – nyögte Sesshoumaru. – Hogyan hagyhatták, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok?

A legutolsó dolog, amit az Inu tenni akart, az a társa sértegetése volt, de ezt muszáj volt megkérdeznie. Szerencsére Raizo nem vette zokon, vagy ha igen, nem mutatta.

- Az utóbbi időkben az európaiak rengeteget fejlődtek – kezdte. – Már nem úgy élnek, mint régen. Hatalmas városokat építettek a szaporodó népességnek, és a démonok nem szóltak semmit: miért is tették volna? A termelési módszereiken is változtattak, úgyhogy kisebb területen több gabona terem, ezért nem éheznek már annyian. Aztán jött ez a vallási mizéria, először csak egy földalatti szektaként, majd jöttek a próféták, és hipp-hopp, egyszer csak államvallás lett – és a démonok tehetetlenek voltak. Mi közük lett volna ehhez? Mindenki abban hisz, amiben akar.

Raizo Ren nagy levegőt vett, Agni pedig előjött a fák árnyékából, és ő is figyelni kezdett.

- Aztán kicsit eldurvult a helyzet – folytatta Raizo. - Nemrég ugyanis néhány egyházi vezető kitalálta, hogy indítsanak háborút a „szent föld" visszafoglalására, ahol történetesen a muzulmánok laktak, hát sejtheted, mi volt itt.

Sesshoumarunak ötlete sem volt arról, kik azok a muzulmánok, de a világért sem vallotta volna be.

- A háborúk fejlődést vontak maguk után. Új fegyvereket találtak fel, aranyat és drágaköveket zsákmányoltak, fellendült a tudomány… Aztán egyszer csak azon kaptuk magunkat, hogy immár mi vagyunk az ellenség, ellenünk indítanak háborút, és a fegyvereket ellenünk fordítják. Érezted, mit művelt veled az a szörnyű por? Őrület… Brestben van egy fickó, az ismerősöm, ő akárhányszor beszívja ezt a cuccot, újra átéli azt a napot, amikor ezek a barmok megölték a kislányát…

- Brest? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.

- A főhadiszállásunk – világosította fel Raizo. – Szép környék. A rejtekhely, amit választottunk, kicsit ironikus… de majd meglátod.

Tényleg? – akarta kérdezni Sesshoumaru, de még időben észbekapott, és csak bólintott egyet. Nem akarta, hogy lássák rajta, mennyire izgatott. H halála óta nem érezte magát ilyen tettre késznek. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy jó benyomást keltsen, és most úgy vélte, ez sikerült neki. Mi több, Raizo legalább annyira talpraesett volt, mint ő tanácstalan, úgyhogy a társulás egyre jobb ötletnek tűnt. Még Agni hűvös aurája sem tudta elbátortalanítani.

Az eddig békésen szunyókáló kissárkány most mozgolódni kezdett Raizo Ren karjaiban. A három démon megbűvölve bámulta pár pillanatig. Agni volt az első, aki elszakította tekintetét és valamit mondott Raizónak, ami úgy hangzott, mintha csak magánhangzók lettek volna benne. Sesshoumaruban ismét fellángolt az irigység. Nem elég, hogy az idegen ereje valószínűleg vetekedett az övével, de nyilvánvalóan ázsiai származása ellenére pont olyan folyékonyan beszélte az európaiak nyelvét, mint azok, akik már itt születtek!

- Agninak igaza van – fordult hozzá Raizo. – Mennünk kell, holnap este már Brestben kell lennünk. Tudnod kell Sesshoumaru, hogy mi nem rohangálunk fényes nappal mindenki szeme láttára, ahogy te teszed. – Sesshoumaru akkor sem tudott volna megharagudni, ha Raizo nem vigyorog rá játékosan, miközben ezt mondja. – Többnyire csak éjszaka utazunk. Itt nem maradhatunk, keresnünk kell egy másik helyet, mielőtt kivilágosodik.

- Felőlem – vonta meg a vállát az Inu, és titkon remélte, hogy Raizo egyértelművé teszi számára, hogy mostantól ő is csapattag.

A kissárkány hatalmasat ásított, nyújtózott egyet, majd változatlanul aludt tovább.

- Jól bírja, eh? – Raizo Ren elindult nyugati irányba, Agnival szorosan a nyomában. Sesshoumaru tétovázva követte őket. Mindhárman fáradtak voltak, de az Inunak túl sok kérdés kavargott a fejében ahhoz, hogy szokásához híven csendben figyeljen, ezért kérdezősködni kezdett.

- Ha világosban mennénk, biztos, hogy elkapnának?

- Nem ez a lényeg – rázta a fejét Raizo Ren. – Nem szabad, hogy felismerjenek. Néhányukkal még elbánsz, de amikor hajtóvadászatot indítanak ellened, és egy percre nem tudod lehunyni a szemedet, az elég kellemetlen tud lenni.

- Már tudom, mivel állok szemben. Még egyszer nem hagyom, hogy bármivel eltaláljanak, vagy azt a port az arcomba szórják – próbált érvelni Sesshoumaru, majd társa félelmetes fegyverére nézett. – Te pedig egy csapással elintézheted mindet.

Raizo Ren mintha kicsit zavarba jött volna. Az ösvény mellett öreg fák sorakoztak, ágaik fáradtan lengedeztek az enyhe szélben. Már elkezdték hullatni lombjukat. Raizo Ren egy elszáradt falevelet kezdett rugdosni, ami így minden lépésénél zörrent egyet. Agni pont az ellenkezőjét csinálta: próbált olyan halkan osonni mögöttük, amennyire csak lehetett, mintha barátja zörejét próbálná ellensúlyozni. Sesshoumaru végig a tarkóján érezte a tekintetét.

- Nem olyan könnyű ám ezzel bánni, mint ahogy tűnik – vallotta be végül Raizo. – Mint korábban már kitaláltad, nem éppen démoni kézbe tervezték. Én csak az erejének egy töredékét tudom előcsalni, és azt is csak korlátozottan. Attól tartok, most egy darabig nem lesz hajlandó nekem engedelmeskedni…

- Nem fogadott el gazdájának?

- Hát nem. Nagyon nem tetszik neki, hogy elszakítottam a _kamijától_… Nézzétek, egy elhagyatott ház! Szerintem éjszakára jó lesz.

Az út mellett, pár percnyire tőlük valóban álldogált egy vályogkunyhó. Omladozó állapotából ítélve tényleg nem lakhatott benne senki, hacsak nem volt az illető nagyon, nagyon szegény.

Vagy igénytelen – gondolta Sesshoumaru, mikor meglátta, hogy a ház mellett egy valaha veteményesnek nevezett földön egy halott állam teteme hever. A koponya formája alapján egy szarvasmarha lehetett.

- Fúj – adott hangot Raizo mindhármuk undorának. – Ez büdös.

- Ha egy mód van rá, ne itt várjuk ki az estét – javasolta Sesshoumaru, és remélte, hogy hangjából nem érződik ki, mennyire el akar innen húzni.

- Azért benézek, hátha… - vonta meg a vállát Raizo Ren, és benyitott a kunyhó ajtaján. Sesshoumaru csüggedten bekukucskált a férfi válla felett, és titkon azt remélte, hogy a ház belülről éppen olyan romos lesz, mint amilyennek kívülről látszik, és nem kell tovább itt vesztegelniük.

Nem volt szerencséje. Ugyan a sarokban volt néhány pókháló, és a helyiségnek enyhén dohos szaga volt, a ház meglepően tiszta volt. Raizo Ren szórakozottan lesöpörte a porréteget a szemközti kályháról, és kimondta azt, amitől Sesshoumaru a legjobban tartott: a szánalmas lyuk megfelelőnek találtatott arra, hogy három nemes szellem hajlékául szolgáljon.

- Itt nem is érezni annyira azt a dögöt – bökött a férfi a szarvasmarha felé. – A föld régóta bevetetlen, az állat elpusztult, tutira nem lakik itt senki. A kályhát is jó régen használhatták. Kibírjuk.

Sesshoumaru tiltakozni akart, és valami bátorítás-féléért Agnira pillantott. Igazán nem nézte volna ki a büszke szellemből, hogy fenntartás nélkül fogadja társa kijelentését, de most is csalódnia kellett. Csak egy barátságtalan tekintetet kapott.

Nagyszerű, most már puhánynak is tart – gondolta rezignáltan az Inu. Agnival már olyan nagyszerűen megértették egymást, hogy szavakra sem volt szükségük, hogy egymás iránt táplált érzelmeiket kifejezzék.

A lesújtó pillantások és az összeszűkült szemek mindent elmondtak.

De nem ez volt a legrosszabb. Raizo Ren ugyanis hangzatos francia nyelven megkérte Agnit, hogy ugyan takarítsa már el azt a szemetet az udvarról, hogy mégse bűzölögjön. Agni pedig egykedvűen odasétált a tetemhez, és tenyereiből hatalmas, fényes lángcsóvák törtek elő: olyanok, amiket csak egy igazi_ taiyoukai _képes produkálni, és Sesshoumaru érezte, hogy vetélytársa akadt. A marhatetem pillanatok alatt elégett a csontokkal együtt, és semmi nem maradt utána, csak a csípős füst.

Mire hajnalodni kezdett, már azt sem érezték. Sesshoumaru a kályha mellett ülve aludt el, és mialatt szundított, Agninak végre lehetősége adódott, hogy kifejtse, mennyire nem teszik neki, hogy a többiek beleegyezése nélkül új szellemet visznek a bázisra. Emlékeztette Raizót, mi történt egy évvel ezelőtt, és arra is felhívta a figyelmét, hogy nincs semmi biztosíték arra, hogy az nem történik meg még egyszer.

Miután Raizót semmilyen érvekkel nem lehetett eltántorítani szándékától, Agni mesélt az árnyról, ami néha fel-felbukkant, mindig Sesshoumaru közelében, néha kicsit messzebb, néha egészen eggyé váltak, de soha nem távolodtak el egymástól. Elmondta, hogy milyen rémségeket rejthet Sesshoumaru sötét titka, ismeretlen életének egy rejtett rekesze, ami mindannyiukra veszélyt hozhat, ha nem vigyáznak.

Raizo Ren nem hitt neki. Csak a fejét ingatta, majd ő is álomba merült, Agni pedig még sokáig ébren maradt, hátha Sesshoumaru álmában ismét felfedi előtte rejtélyes utasát.


	42. 42  Szerencse

42.

Alacsonyan járt már a nap, amikor a három szellem messziről meglátta Brest városát. A városfalon túl, a szegényes, összezsúfolt házikók kéményéből csípős füst gomolygott. Középen ott magasodott maga a vár, mind a négy őrtornyával, büszkén, mintha azt üzenné: démonok, távozzatok, különben…!  
Az egész környéken valami nyomasztó, borús hangulat uralkodott, nem csak a szokásos őszi levertség, hanem a háború és a nyomor légköre.

A szürkületben emberi szem talán még épp ki tudta volna venni, ahogy a parasztok hazafelé tartanak a földekről. A búzamezők közvetlenül a városfalon kívül helyezkedtek el, csak a gabona sárgás árnyalata tudta némiképp enyhíteni a vidéket uraló búskomorságot.

Mindez mégsem tudta elkedvetleníteni Sesshoumarut. A szürke pusztán túl már ott hullámzott a tenger, aminek ismerős, sós illatát már jól ismerte. Hirtelen emlékképek villantak be neki otthonáról, H-ról és a boldog napokról, de ahogy egyet is megragadott volna közülük, már el is tűntek. Egy pillanatra megijedt: pontosan milyen messzire jött el? Meddig jutott el egyáltalán? Ha most történne vele valami, rokonai tudomást szereznének róla?

…számíthat egyáltalán segítségre, ilyen messze mindenétől?

- Ne felejtsd el, Sesshoumaru – ismételte Raizo Ren aznap már sokadszorra. – Semmilyen körülmények közt nem láthatnak meg! Én és Agni még ki tudjuk magunkat vágni, ha szorult helyzetbe kerülünk, de te…

Sesshoumaru nem sértődött meg. Tudta, hogy Raizo nem az erejét becsmérli. Ugyan ereje egy _kamiéval _vetekedett, mostani helyzetében tényleg nem lett volna szerencsés, ha kiszúrják. Társai már korábban levetették ruháikat, és egyszerű halandó öltözéket vettek fel helyettük. Raizo Ren valamiféle kovácsnak öltözött, Agni pedig egy kereskedő gúnyáját öltötte fel magára. Még áruja is volt, amit előzőleg innen-onnan összelopkodtak. A kissárkány a batyujában lapult, kíváncsi szemektől rejtve. Sesshoumarunak el kellett ismernie, hogy a férfi jól álcázta magát. Barnás bőre miatt bizonyára sokan megbámulták, de a városban amúgy is sok távolról érkezett kereskedő árulta portékáját, ezért Agni nem keltett különösebb feltűnést.

Ami Sesshoumarut illette, ő sehogy sem tudta magát álcázni. Raizo Ren tanácstalan volt: ő és Agni szerencsések voltak a fekete hajukkal, de az Inu már cseppet sem volt az. Bárki meglátta volna, rögtön tudja, kivel és mivel van dolga.

- A méregcsíkjaidat még el tudjuk fedni – mondta korábban Raizo egy fájdalmas grimasz keretében. – Attól tartok barátom, hogy olyan kenceficéket kell használnunk, mint amilyet a nők szoktak.

Sesshoumarut korántsem érte ez váratlanul, és csak megvonta a vállát. Volt már rosszabb is. Raizo Ren azt is említette, hogy a hajával is tud kezdeni valamit, de abba nem ment bele, hogy pontosan mik a szándékai. Sesshoumaru ettől jobban tartott. Csak remélte, hogy nem kell teljesen leborotválnia. Biztos volt más megoldás is.

Persze sokat tiltakozott, és még többet kérdezett. Nem értette, miért van szükség ilyen drasztikus változtatásokra, miért nem rombolják le a várost, miért nem hívnak segítséget, miért nem hagyják egyszerűen békén a halandókat. Raizo Ren mindent tüzetesen elmagyarázott neki, és a végén Sesshoumaru már csak azzal kapcsolatban volt tanácstalan, hogy barátjának honnan van ennyi türelme.

Mint megtudta, a városba démonnak lehetetlen volt bejutni. Az őrök minden belépő személyt megvizsgáltak, és ha valaki a legkisebb gyanúba keveredett, nem haboztak fellépni a város biztonsága érdekében. Az őrtornyok sem csak mutatóban álltak, legalább kétszáz katona figyelte a tájat a nap huszonnégy órájában.

- És ha felülről próbálkoznánk? – vetette fel Sesshoumaru. – A levegőben nem tudnak nekünk ártani.

- Azt te csak hiszed – csóválta a fejét Raizo Ren. – Olyan erős számszeríjaik vannak, amik bármelyik démont leviszik a földre. Persze méreggel átitatott nyilakat használnak, úgyhogy ha eltalálnak, neked befellegzett.

- Vigyáznék – ellenkezett Sesshoumaru. Raizo megint csak a fejét ingatta.

- Nem valószínű, hogy eltalálnának, de mit csinálsz, ha földet érsz? – tette fel a kérdést. – Ha egyszer kiszúrtak, onnantól kezdve nincs menekvés. Az utcákat éjjel-nappal katonák járják, és az egész várost felverik, ha kell. Nem tudnál csak úgy eltűnni, ha egyszer mindenki a nyomodban van, arról nem is beszélve, ha mások szeme láttára próbálnánk bejutni a bázisba, azzal igen hamar elárulnánk magunkat.

Sesshoumaru végül mindenben igazat adott neki. Belátta, hogy nincs sok választásuk.

- Mi most bemegyünk – szólt Raizo. – Elméletileg nem szabadna, hogy bárki meglásson téged, de ehhez az kell, hogy ne hívd fel magadra a figyelmet. Csak maradj a fák között. Megpróbálunk egy órán belül visszaérni.

Az őröknek gyanús lett volna, ha sötétedés után ki-be mászkálnának, ezért Sesshoumaru becsempészésére bonyolult tervet eszeltek ki.

Raizo és Agni futva közelítettek a városfalhoz, ahol kapkodva magyarázni kezdtek az őröknek. Azok kérdezősködés nélkül, rögtön beengedték az idegeneket. A két démon eltűnt Sesshoumaru szemei elől.

Egy óra bosszantóan hosszú időnek tűnt az Inu számára, főleg, hogy már ilyen közel volt. Egy óra kellett ahhoz, hogy társai „orvost" találjanak, aki majd segít bajbajutott társukon, aki „egyszer csak elájult az erdőben". Legalábbis az őröknek ezt mondták. Az „orvos" persze nem közönséges halandó, hanem egy talpraesett francia démon, és nem is gyógyfüvek lesznek nála, hanem emberi ruhák, egy pár cipő, és… hogy is mondta Raizo? Ja, igen. Női kenceficék.

És remélhetőleg senkinek nem lesznek kérdései, amikor a kovács, a kereskedő és az orvos visszatérnek a városba bajbajutott társukkal.  
…de azt ugye nem gondolták szó szerint, hogy moccannia sem szabad?

Sesshoumaru elszakította tekintetét a várostól, és elindult, hogy felfedezze az erdőt. Természetesen nem szándékozott messze menni, de a kíváncsisága nem hagyta nyugodni. Titkon még mindig azt remélte, hogy talál egy a Keun-levelekhez hasonló növényt, ami segíthet nekik az álcázásban. Ez persze majdnem reménytelen volt, hiszen semmi ismerettel nem rendelkezett a növények terén, és legutóbb Koreában látott Keun leveleket, most meg Európában volt.

Az is eszébe jutott, hogy démoni aurájával még gondok lehetnek. Raizo Ren ugyan egyelőre nem részletezte, hogy milyen fegyvereket vetettek be eddig ellenük, de azt sejteni lehetett, hogy a halandók technikái csak fejlődni fognak. Sesshoumaru attól tartott, hogy álcájuk előbb-utóbb lelepleződik. Raizo Ren már egy éve nem járt Európában, mert keleten volt. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy azalatt a halandók felfedeztek valami új, halálos anyagot, vagy egy olyan szert, amivel messziről ki tudják mutatni az aurájukat… vagy, ami még rosszabb, démoni képességeket ruházhatnak magukra. Az ötlet elsőre nevetségesnek tűnt, másodjára már nem annyira, és mikor Sesshoumaru jobban belegondolt, rájött, hogy egy hete még azt sem hitte volna el, ha valaki azt mondja neki, hogy Európában minden démonnak bujkálnia kell. A fenébe, hiszen a saját szemének sem hitt!

Bár a valóságban még csak tíz perc telt el a két démon távozása óta, Sesshoumaru máris kezdett aggódni társaiért. Agni persze még mindig nem volt neki szimpatikus, de a halálát azért mégsem akarta. Talán az őrök csak azért engedték be őket a városba, hogy bent intézzék el őket. Talán már azt is kihúzták belőlük, hogy ő itt lapul, nem messze tőlük. Talán már egy egész sereg volt a nyomában.

Sesshoumaru még mindig nem féltette az életét. Mérlegelte a dolgokat, latolgatta az esélyeit, de még mindig nem volt félelemérzete. Hozzá volt szokva, hogy mindenhol és mindenkivel szemben ő volt erőfölényben. Az, hogy előző nap néhány falusi szembesítette a gyengeségével, kicsit elgondolkoztatta, de különösebben nem kerített nagy feneket a dolognak.

_Óvatlan volt. Nagy dolog. _

Viszont ha Raizo Ren nem tér vissza egy órán belül, az már egészen más tészta. Ha Raizo Rent elfogták, akkor neki, Sesshoumarunak semmi esélye sem volt ezen a környéken. Neki nem voltak társai. Nem volt szigonya, amit egy kamitól lopott el – te jó ég, hogy tudta ezt a másik egyáltalán megcsinálni? - , és fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen egy csomó elvakult halandóval. Bár nem volt benne biztos, de Raizo Ren valami vezérféle lehetett itt, Franciaországban. Amikor beszélt, sütött róla a magabiztosság és a hozzáértés. Az a típusú férfi volt, akit a többiek szívesen követtek. Sesshoumaru szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy találkoztak. Kicsit még mindig furcsállotta, hogy az itteni démonok hagyták, hogy kicsússzon a kezük közül az irányítás, de aztán az is eszébe jutott, hogy Raizo Ren akkor még valószínűleg nem volt itt.

Az Inu ritkán gondolt vissza Japánra nosztalgiázva, de azt el kellett ismernie, hogy otthon soha nem történhetett volna ilyesmi. A halandók és a szellemek békén hagyták egymást (többnyire), és ez így volt rendjén. Sesshoumaru próbált visszaemlékezni, milyen véleménnyel volt H az emberekről, de nem rémlett neki, hogy valaha is beszélgettek volna róluk. Ez is hiányzott neki. H mellett minden baját elfeledhette. Ellenben másokkal… Sesshoumaru kis híján megborzongott, mikor a rokonaira gondolt. Velük a beszélgetés előbb-utóbb mindig kényes témákra terelődött, és úgy kezelték őt, mint egy gyereket. Tudni akarták, milyen művelt, hogy tud harcolni, mi a véleménye a politikáról, és van-e menyasszonya. És ami a legrosszabb, legtöbbször nem is rejtették véka alá csalódottságukat: hogy lehet, hogy a nagy Inutaisho fia nem kivételes személyiség? Hogy lehet az, hogy Sesshoumaru csak egy a sok közül?

H mindig éreztette vele, hogy ő különleges. Ez hízelgett a fiú büszkeségének, de a lány azt sem hagyta, hogy túlságosan elbízza magát. Míg az alacsonyabb rendű szellemek félelemmel és tisztelettel néztek Sesshoumarura, a feljebbvalói, rokonai titkon megvetették. H olyannak látta, amilyen valójában volt.

És ebben a pillanatban Sesshoumaru rájött, mennyire éretlen volt eddig. Eddig is sejtette, hogy a lány valószínűleg többet érez iránta a barátságnál, de most bizonyossá vált ebben. Sőt. Visszatekintve már teljesen tisztán látott. Az ő kapcsolatuk olyan bensőséges és tiszta volt, hogy szinte érezték egymás gondolatát. Ha az egyik bajba került, a másik falazott neki (és végül mindketten bajba kerültek). H-nak mindig jó ötletei támadtak, mivel töltsék el rengeteg szabadidejüket. Soha nem volt köztük nézeteltérés, nem feszengtek egymás közelében, nem volt titkolnivalójuk… Sesshoumaru megtalálta a tökéletes társat.

Összevonta a szemöldökét, mikor rádöbbent, hogy anyjának mégiscsak igaza volt. A lányok tényleg gyorsabban értek. Mikor elhagyta Japánt, még csak egy tapasztalatlan kisfiú volt, most meg… fél világot át kellett utaznia ahhoz, hogy meglássa, ami idáig is az orra előtt volt. H bezzeg már akkor is kész hölgy volt, mikor neki még eszébe sem jutott volna, hogy lehetne köztük valami. Ezt is jól elbaltázta. Ha egy kicsit hamarabb eszmél fel, talán meg is csókolhatta volna – nagyon bánta, hogy ezt nem tette meg, mivel időközben rájött, hogy szerelmes a lányba. Hónapokkal ezelőtt, az otthona nyugalmában nem tűnődött volna el a kettőjük kapcsolatán, de most bőven volt ideje. Főleg, mivel a várakozás kezdett kínosan hosszúra nyúlni.

Hol a fenében volt már Raizo Ren?

A két démon borzalmasan sokáig maradt, nem mintha Sesshoumaru félt volna kint egyedül. De megfigyelte társait: azok úgy kémlelték a környéket, mintha bármikor rájuk törhetne valami kimondhatatlan szörnyűség. Ha rálépett egy elszáradt falevélre – már pedig ebből elég sok volt így az ősznek a közepén – összerezzentek, és szemrehányó pillantást vetettek rá. Még a büszke Agni is aggódva szimatolt a levegőbe, ha valaminek a jelenlétét érezte. Nem voltak gyávák, nem, Sesshoumaru sejtette, hogy több is van itt annál, mint pár démongyűlölő halandó. És ezzel egyidőben megfogadta, hogy ő sem lesz óvatlan. Épp elég bakit elkövetett már eddig ahhoz, hogy a többiek hülyének nézzék. Sesshoumaru mindig elsőként rohant a csatába, szemtől szembe harcolt az ellenfeleivel, és egy percig sem tétovázott, ha veszélyt érzett. Talán itt nem ez volt a legjobb megoldás. Lám, Raizo sem ugrott neki rögtön senki torkának, mégsem csökkent a tekintélye. Sesshoumaru volt az, akit néhány halandó képes volt lefogni, nem Raizo. Sesshoumarunak sokat kellett még tanulnia.

A városkaput most valamiért megint kinyitották. A démon remélte, hogy társai azok, de csalódnia kellett. Egy csapat sötét gúnyába öltözött halandó masírozott ki a kapun, és szorosan egymás mellé préselődve kezdtek menetelni az erdő irányába.

Pont, ahol Sesshoumaru is volt. Egész sokan voltak.

A démon hunyorítva próbálta kivenni a részleteket. Még messze voltak, de azt látta, hogy valamit mindegyikőjük szorongat a kezében. Mi lehetett az? Valami kövecskének tűnt, világított is kicsit, úgyhogy biztosan mágikus volt. Ami nem jelentett jót. Minek hoznának magukkal ilyesmit, ha nem démonirtásra? A fiú kételkedett benne, hogy erdőjáró kirándulásra jöttek. Erőltetett menetben közeledtek a rejtőzködő démonhoz, és úgy tűnt, határozott céljuk van. Az Inu most már tényleg kezdett aggódni. Mi van, ha valahogy megérzik az auráját?

Először lassan hátrálni kezdett, nem igazán tudva, mitévő legyen. Gyorsaságban persze gond nélkül lehagyhatta volna őket, de hát neki azt mondták, maradjon itt. Nem lett volna jó, ha társai arra jönnek vissza, hogy ő nincs itt. Az őrök is kérdezősködnének, ha nélküle térnének vissza, az meg ki tudja, mit eredményezne. Sesshoumaru maradt a helyén.

De amikor a halandók már olyan közel voltak, hogy akár meg is láthatták volna, a démon belátta, hogy ennek a fele sem tréfa: hátat fordított nekik és az ellenkező irányba kezdett futni. Pár méter után megtorpant. Az erdő másik széléről is emberek szagát hozta a szél.

Mi ez, bekerítő hadművelet? – gondolta idegesen Sesshoumaru. Immár teljesen bizonyos volt benne, hogy érte jöttek. Társai valahogy lebuktak, és a halandók megszervezték a támadást – ezt tartott ilyen sokáig!

De még nem volt minden veszve. A fák között még mindig biztonságban volt. Elindult tehát az erdő belseje felé, reménykedve, hogy arrafelé nem várja újabb „sereg".

Sesshoumaru letért az ösvényről, és jobbra vette az irányt. Zavarta, hogy így már nem látja támadóit, de nem látott más megoldást. Raizo Ren azt mondta, kerülje a harcot; hát most így tett. Valahol mélyen még mindig hitte, hogy könnyedén elbánhat a halandókkal, vagy ha nem, akkor legalább érvelhet velük – biztosan voltak köztük páran, akik nem értettek egyet ezzel az őrültséggel. Megtárgyalhatták volna a dolgot, de Sesshoumarunak most mégis azon kellett erőlködnie, hogy a közelébe se jussanak.

A közelben csordogált egy kis patak, aminek a folyását ötletszerűen elkezdte követni. Mikor érezte, hogy a halandók közelítenek hozzá, futásnak eredt, és egykettőre meglehetősen nagy előnyre tett szert. A patak egy forráshoz vezetett, ami egy kisebb tisztás közepén csobogott. Sesshoumaru tanácstalanul megállt. Ha üldözői ugyanolyan érzékekkel rendelkeznének, mint ő, akkor a vízzel valamilyen mértékben el tudná fedni a szagát, és az emberek összezavarodnának. De ki tudja, mi alapján tudtak a nyomára akadni? Nem biztos, hogy a víz segített volna, és Sesshoumarunak semmi kedve nem volt fürödni…

Beleszimatolt a levegőbe: a halandók már az erdő közepéig nyomultak. Pár perc múlva már a lépteik hangját is hallotta, és Sesshoumaru azon volt, hogy felvállalja a harcot, mikor a rejtélyes idegenek hirtelen megtorpantak, majd irányt változtattak. Mintha elvesztették volna a nyomát. A démon csendben várt egy ideig, de a démonirtók elhagyták az erdőt, és nem is jöttek vissza.

Óvatosságból még egy darabig nem mozdult. Feszülten figyelt. Minden pillanatban azt várta, mikor támadják hátba. Valószínűtlen lett volna, hogy kicselezték démonorrát, és hangtalanul mögé lopakodtak? Japánban bizonyára igen, de itt, messze mindentől Sesshoumaru tanácstalan volt, és életében talán először elveszettnek érezte magát.

Jócskán eltávolodott attól a ponttól, ahol a találkozót beszélték meg. Talán Raizo Ren és Agni már hosszú percek óta vártak rá. Talán már le is mondtak róla. Vajon mit gondoltak most róla? Csalódottak voltak, vagy dühösek? Agni nem tűnt türelmes teremtésnek, Raizo Ren pedig…

Raizo Ren bizalmát nem akarta eljátszani.

Most mégis kénytelen volt tétlenül várakozni. A halandók bizonyára már elhagyták az erdőt, de a szaguk még mindig a levegőben terjengett, és ki tudja, milyen csapdát állítottak neki… Nem mozdulhatott. Ha képesek voltak őt mérföldekre kiszúrni, akkor most sem fog nekik nehézséget okozni, hogy újra megtalálják, még ha most sikerült is leráznia őket.

Teltek a percek, és Sesshoumaru azon kezdett gondolkozni, hogy Raizo hogyan fogja közölni a többiekkel a hírt. A fiú kizárt dolognak tartotta, hogy a bázisra érve ne újságolta volna el, hogy új tagot kapnak – Raizo Ren egyáltalán nem titkolta, milyen izgatott Sesshoumaruval kapcsolatban. Az Inu kezdetben nem hallgatott rá, de Raizo nem mondott le róla, és most itt volt, ilyen közel a célhoz. Kár, hogy Raizo Rennek most úgy kellett visszamennie a rejtekhelyre, hogy azt a hírt vigye: sajnos az új tagot még azelőtt elkapták, hogy csatlakozott volna.

Ha ez nem volt iszonyú kínos, akkor Sesshoumaru nem tudta, mi lenne az.

De vajon tényleg ez történt? Halottként könyvelték el? A fiú még emlékezett rá, mit hallott ki egyszer régen két halandó gyerek beszélgetéséből. Az egyikőjük mindenáron az erdőben akart játszani, míg a másik próbálta erről lebeszélni. Mint Sesshoumaru megtudta, a szülők minden embergyereket óvva intettek, hogy ne lépjenek be a fák közé: „gonosz szellemek" és „emberevő szörnyek" laknak az ágak közt, és ha valaki védtelenül belép…

Azt halottként könyvelték el.

Persze ez nem teljesen volt igaz, mert Sesshoumaru háromszáz éve során egyszer sem találkozott szörnyekkel, amik az erdők lombjában éltek, de a hazugság célja egyértelmű volt. Az embergyerekek nem játszhattak akárhol. Ebben a kegyetlen világban nem voltak urai saját sorsuknak: a náluk sokkal erősebb démonok uralkodtak rajtuk, és életük egy hajszálon függött. Japánban minden tartományban más-más klán tartózkodott, és nem volt mindenki a jólelkűségéről híres, mint Inutaisho. Az erdőkben kisebb szellemek tanyáztak, akik néha falvakra is rátámadtak. És ha egy gyerek úgy döntött volna, hogy sötétedés után egyedül bemerészkedik, akkor nem sok esélye lett volna, hogy megérje a hajnalt.

Csakhogy most fordult a kocka. Itt nem lappangtak démonok az árnyékokban. Itt nem leselkedtek szellemek a falevelek mögül, mert a halandók mindent kiirtottak, ami nem tetszett nekik. Itt Sesshoumaru volt a védtelen kisgyerek az erdőben, és arra kellett rájönnie, hogy bizony már rég megbánta, hogy egyáltalán betette a lábát Európába. Miért nem tudott egyszerűen nyugton maradni? Most csalódást okozott mindenkinek…

Az erdőben teljes csend honolt. Úgy tűnt, mintha minden élőlény kerülte volna a helyet. Sesshoumaru kissé közelebb húzódott a forráshoz - vigyázva, hogy nehogy rálépjen egy száraz falevélre, és ezzel elárulja magát -, és nagyot kortyolt a friss vízből. Ez kissé lenyugtatta, már nem is volt annyira dühös magára.

Eddig eljutott, most ideje volt visszafordulni. Ez a hely nem tartogatott számára semmit. A kalandokból már kezdett elege lenni, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha hasznossá tudná tenni magát. Raizo Ren meglesz nélküle is. Ha még eddig nem adta fel Sesshoumaru keresését, akkor itt az ideje, hogy megtegye, mert a fiú nem szándékozott tovább vesztegetni az idejét. Abba akarta hagyni a bohóckodást. Ugyan veszélyes lesz egyedül megtennie ekkora utat, de ha idefelé sikerült (még ha szerencsével is), akkor talán vissza tud jutni Japánba. Raizo csalódott lesz, de…

A forrás vízsugarai mögött volt egy rés a sziklában. Sesshoumaru kíváncsian kitapintotta a kezével. Ahogy a vízhez ért a keze, a folyam szétvált, és egy furcsa írásjel vált láthatóvá. A kacskaringós vonalak mélyen bele voltak vésve a kőbe. Talán valami ősi rúna lehetett, egy mágikus szertartás része. Az Inu egy darabig csak nézte, próbálta megfejteni a jelentését. Ismét megérintette a repedést a sziklán, de most nem érte be ennyivel: teljes erejét bevetve elmozdította a kőfal egy részét. Nem hitt a szemének: a keletkező résen kényelmesen beférhetett volna. Sesshoumaru nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kutakodjon tovább. Valaki tökéletes rejtekhelyet talált magának, és a jelek szerint démon volt. Senki sem gondolta volna, hogy a forrás mögött egy barlang lapul, és egy halandó nem is tudta volna felszabadítani a bejáratot. A víz pedig elrejtett minden árulkodó démoni aurát… tökéletes volt.

Sesshoumaru nem törődött vele, hogy eláztatja a cipőjét: jelenleg ez érdekelte legkevésbé. Habozás nélkül belegázolt a vízbe, és belépett a nyíláson. Dohos szagot érzett. A járat meredeken lejtett. Sesshoumaru fél kezével a falba kapaszkodva óvatosan lejjebb ereszkedett. Ahogy egyre mélyebbre jutott, úgy kezdett szeme hozzászokni a sötéthez – mert a barlangban olyan sötét volt, hogy az még az ő démonszemének is kihívást okozott. Most már látta, hogy sejtése beigazolódott; tényleg nem egyszerű alagutat épített itt ki valaki. Akárki is volt az, nagy munkája lehetett benne. A falak kőtáblákkal voltak kitámasztva, nehogy a föld beomlassza a járatot. Némelyikre ugyanaz a rúna volt vésve, mint kint, a forrásnál, gyakran vérrel volt befestve. Sesshoumaru szinte érezte a mágia vibrálását a helyen, de mivel rá nem volt hatással, ezért nem tartott különösebben a varázslattal.

A következő percben a démoni aura jellegzetes szaga csapta meg az orrát. Pár lépés után már azt is tudta, hogy nem egy, hanem két szellem tartózkodik előtte. Még azt is érezte, hogy azok nem örülnek látogatásának: mindketten megdermedtek, és mintha féltek volna. Nem szóltak semmit, így Sesshoumaru folytatta útját, és csakhamar a lejtő véget ért, és egy tágasabb helyiségbe torkollott. Pár hordón kívül itt sem volt semmi berendezés, csak a csupasz falak, és egy furcsa rajz a padlón. A teremből nem kevesebb, mint öt kisebb, sötét folyosó nyílt. Valaki egy komplett barlangrendszert alkothatott.  
A szoba túlsó felében a két démon mintha kővé vált volna. Sesshoumaru alaposan szemügyre vette őket: minden kétséget kizáróan európaiak voltak. Nem mondtak semmit, csak álltak ott, és úgy néztek az Inura, mintha szellemet láttak volna. Mikor Sesshoumaru közelebb lépett, egyenesen hátrahőköltek.

Na jó, ennyire azért nem nézek ki ijesztően – gondolta Sesshoumaru, de azért nem tudta megállni, hogy tovább ne fürkéssze az idegeneket. Eddig nem sok alkalma volt közelebbről is megfigyelni a nyugati emberek arcvonásait, és most el volt bűvölve. Annyira különbözött tőlük, hogy azon is csodálkozott, hogy egy fajhoz tartoznak. A két démon közül a magasabb ráadásul _szőke_ volt – ilyen hajszínt Sesshoumaru soha, vagy talán egyszer látott csak. Persze a démonok között otthon is voltak, akiknek nem a hagyományos keleti kinézet jutott: ide tartozott az egész Inu klán, az Okinawa-szigetek szellemei az élénkvörös hajukkal, a hokkaidói youkaik pedig a legkülönbözőbb hajszínekkel voltak megáldva. De ilyet… Sesshoumaru biztos volt benne, hogy ilyen sajátosságot sehol Ázsiában nem találna.

Pár pillanat múlva rájött, hogy udvariatlanság bámulni, de a másik kettő sem fogta vissza magát: az egyik még el is tátotta a száját. Azon kívül roppant ijedtnek tűntek, és Sesshoumaru azon kezdett tűnődni, hogy nem illene-e bemutatkoznia, még ha nem is értenék, mit mond.

Elmondott pár üres udvariassági frázist, reménykedve, hogy veszik a lapot, és egy kissé meg is hajolt. Meg akart felelni az európai elvárásoknak, és úgy gondolta, hogy a legbarátságosabb, legelőzékenyebb énjét fogja adni. Jó kapcsolatot kellett kialakítania leendő „klántársaival".

Már ha nem játszotta el az utolsó esélyét azzal, hogy faképnél hagyta Raizo Rent.

A két másik démon nem úgy tűnt, hogy értékeli a gesztust. Inkább gyanakodóan néztek rá, mint barátságosan, és mikor Sesshoumaru pillantása megakadt a földre rajzolt ábrán, tekintetük elkomorult.

A rajz egy ötágú csillagot ábrázolt, ami egy körben helyezkedett el. A vonalakat itt-ott rúnák is díszítették, hasonlóak, mint amiket korábban a falakon látott. Egyáltalán mi akar ez lenni? – tűnődött Sesshoumaru. Kezdett attól tartani, hogy valami titkos mágikus szertartást szakított félbe. Az európaiak furcsán feszültnek tűntek, és az arckifejezésük mintha kicsit… bűnbánó lett volna.

De miért? Hát nem egy célért harcoltak? Sesshoumaru előtt nem kellett titkolózniuk, ő megértette, ha távol akarták tartani a halandókat, bár a fiú nem tudta elképzelni, az idegenek miért ezt a kis zugot használták rejtekhelynek. Biztosan csatlakozhattak volna az ellenálláshoz – bár a fiú érezte, hogy nincs nagy erejük, ilyen nehéz időkben bizonyára mindenkire szükség volt. Talán ha meggyőzné őket, hogy menjenek együtt a bázisra, Raizo Ren megbocsátana neki… két új tag mégis csak előnyt jelent…

Azok ketten talán nem így gondolták, mert amint közelebb lépett, megfeszültek, majd a szőke előhúzta a fegyverét.

- Semmi ok az aggodalomra – próbálta őket megnyugtatni Sesshoumaru, és békésen felemelte a kezét. Miért viselkedtek vele ilyen ellenségesen?

Az idegenek váltottak pár szót, csak úgy pattogtak a szavaik. Sesshoumaru felismerte, hogy franciául beszélnek, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem békés dolgokról társalognak. Már azelőtt ráeszmélt, hogy harcolni lesz kénytelen, mielőtt még bárki megtámadta volna. A két európai körül csak úgy örvénylett a _youki_. Nem volt vitás, hogy Sesshoumaru nagyon megzavart valamit.

Fenébe a bajtársiassággal – gondolta dühösen a fiú. Aznap semmi sem sikerült. Talán vele volt a gond, hogy mindent képes volt elrontani? Gyűlölte a bizonytalanságot, márpedig most nem értett semmit, de azt tudta, hogy nem hagyhatja magát legyőzni. Még ha ő is volt a hibás, a másik kettő majd megtanulja, hogy vele nem érdemes kikezdeni.

A csata gyors volt: az európaiaknak semmi esélyük nem volt a _taiyoukai _ellen. Sesshoumarunak sikerült már azelőtt kivernie a fegyvert a kezükből, még mielőtt használhatták volna azokat. Gyorsan felmérte, hogy a nyugati harcmodorral szemben abszolút fölényben van. Nem hiába kapta a legjobb oktatást, még ha később el is lógta az óráit, most megmutatkozott, mennyire hasznosak is voltak. Főleg azok, amiket apjával töltött. Bármennyire haragudott is Sesshoumaru az apjára, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne érezzen egy kis hálát.

A szőke démont fél kézzel a falnak szorította, a másikat pedig nemes egyszerűséggel keresztülhajította a helyiségen, aki ezek után túl kótyagos volt ahhoz, hogy újra próbálkozzon. Miközben a szőke démon torkát szorongatta, az Inu azon kezdett agyalni, vajon hogy fogja őket meggyőzni, hogy ő eredetileg békés szándékkal jött, és esze ágában sem volt bántani őket. Talán csak a paranoia volt az oka, hogy így „üdvözölték". Valószínűleg már annyi zaklatásnak voltak kitéve a halandóktól, hogy nem ismerték fel a segítő szándékot.

Az egyik folyosóról futó léptek zaja hallatszott, és hamarosan több szellem is feltűnt a nyílásban. Sesshoumaru legnagyobb meglepetésére az egyik démon maga Raizo Ren volt.

- Hát itt meg mi történt? – kerekedett el a szeme a férfinak, mikor meglátta társait. Az egyik a földön nyöszörgött, a másikat meg Sesshoumaru fojtogatta… Az Inu úgy érezte, menten elsüllyed. Gyorsan elengedte ellenfele nyakát, és kezdett volna magyarázkodni, de a vezér mintha nem rá figyelt volna.

Raizo Ren meglátta a furcsa rajzot, és szinte belesápadt a méregbe. Bár Sesshoumaru nem értette, mi folyik körülötte, és láthatóan a többi démonnak sem volt fogalma a történtekről, Raizo Ren rögtön átlátta a helyzetet. Szinte izzott körülötte a levegő, és Sesshoumarunak hirtelen az jutott az eszébe, hogy lehet, hogy itt mégsem ő a hunyó.

Raizo odament – vagy inkább odacsörtetett – a földön fekvő európaihoz, és egy isteneset belerúgott. Valaki felszisszent. A vezér ezek után magából kikelve ordibálni kezdett. A fiú nem értette, pontosan mit, mert mind franciául volt, de úgy döntött, hogy nem is kell pontosan értenie a mondatokat, hogy felfogja a lényeget. Egyértelműen káromkodás volt minden szó, méghozzá a hangzásból ítélve nem is akármilyen: a jóképű vezér arca egészen eltorzult, ahogy válogatott szitokszókat zúdított… kire is?

Mikor végre lehiggadt, intett a többieknek, azok meg lefogták a két megvert démont, és az egyik folyosón elhurcolták. Raizo Ren ekkor a még mindig tanácstalan Sesshoumaruhoz fordult, és szemében hála tükröződött.

- Ez hatásos belépő volt – nyögte ki, és hangja elcsuklott az előbbi érzelmi kirohanástól. – Hogyan köszönhetném meg?

Sesshoumaru próbálta összeszedni magát.

- Nem igazán értem, mi történt… - igyekezett magabiztosnak látszani, kevés sikerrel. Raizo Ren elnevette magát.

- Higgyem is el, hogy véletlen találtad meg a titkos járatot, hogy aztán meghiúsíts egy összeesküvést, ami mindnyájunk számára végzetes lett volna? Ne haragudj, _nekem_ nem fér a fejembe, hogy hogy kerülsz ide…

- Szomjas voltam – felelte Sesshoumaru, arra gondolva, hogyan fedezte fel a barlangot. Raizo Ren erre még jobban röhögni kezdett.

- Ilyen nincs… - vihogta. – De hát mondtam, hogy maradj ott, ahol megbeszéltük! Csak úgy… _elkolbászoltál,_ mert úgy tartotta kedved?

- Örülök, hogy ilyen jókedvű vagy – válaszolta hűvösen Sesshoumaru -, de egy egész sereg fekete csuhás halandó tartott felém elég célirányosan, és nekem nem volt hozzá hangulatom, hogy bevárjam őket.

Erre már a másik arca is elkomorult.

- Ez viszont az én hibám – mormolta. – Ne haragudj. Egy éve nem jártam errefelé, és sok minden változott… rossz irányba, sajnos. Még én sem tudok mindent, de mikor Agnival beléptünk a városkapun, majdnem elkaptak. Úgy kellett besurrannunk a bázisra, nehogy észrevegyenek. Akkor már a nyomunkban voltak. Valahogy képesek… megérezni az auránkat. Hatalmas veszélybe kevertelek, sajnálom.

- Tudták, hol vagyok. – Sesshoumaru kicsit megborzongott. – Végig tudtak követni. Amikor gyorsítottam, ők is gyorsabban jöttek utánam… Mikor a forráshoz értem, akkor szakadtak csak le rólam. A víz mögött volt egy repedés a falban… - itt elhallgatott. A másik ezt már bizonyára tudta. – Nem voltam benne biztos, jó ötlet-e visszamennem az erdő szélére. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen sok idő múlva is vártok rám.

- Sok idő? Egy órát beszéltünk meg…

- Tudom, jó sokáig maradtam távol – bólogatott az Inu. – De ott volt az a sok halandó, és…

- Sesshoumaru, mindössze húsz perc telt el, mióta elváltunk.

Kínos csend állt be. A fiúnak rá kellett jönnie, közel sem olyan tökéletes az időérzéke, mint hitte. Hogy gyorsan elterelje Raizo figyelmét erről a kellemetlen tényről, feltette a kérdést, ami már annyira izgatta: - Mi ez a hely? Hol vagyunk most?

Raizo Ren újból elmosolyodott.

- Nem csak rossz dolgok történtek az elmúlt évben, úgy tűnik – felelte jókedvűen. Sesshoumaru elgondolkodott, hogy lehet ilyen optimista. – A bázison vagyunk. Ez a hely a barlangrendszer része, amely a város alatt húzódik…

- Akkor miért nem ide jöttünk már először?

- Nem tudtam róla, hogy létezik. Teljesen új. Néhány vállalkozó ellenálló építette hónapokon keresztül, hogy ne kelljen a városon át közlekednünk, ha nem muszáj. Ez jelentősen megkönnyíti a dolgunkat. Ez a két _barom _nem tudja, mit csinált…

- És ők kik voltak? – tette fel Sesshoumaru a kérdést. Már égette a kíváncsiság. – Minden ok nélkül nekem támadtak.

- Na igen. Ők is a klán tagjai _voltak,_ de úgy néz ki, valami nem tetszett nekik… Ugyanis épp a védővarázslatokat próbálták meg feloldani.

- Védővarázslatok?

- Jó sok mindenről lemaradtam – sóhajtott lemondóan Raizo Ren. – Amíg távol voltam, pajzsot vontak az egész bázis köré. Most már nem lehet egy halandónak csak úgy egyszerűen bejutni. Nem értem, miért tennének ilyesmit, de ezek ketten ezt a védelmet próbálták feloldani. Tudok egyet s mást a mágiáról, és ez a rajz – mutatott a földre – rögtön elárulta, hogy ártó szándékaik vannak. Ez egy pentagramma, ez a terem pedig a varázslat központja. A csillag öt ága tökéletesen szimbolizálja a teremből nyíló folyosókat, és ezek a rúnák itt…

Raizo részletesen elmagyarázta a pentagrammák a működését, és Sesshoumaru maga is meglepődött, hogy szinte mindent értett belőle. Az európai mágia még mindig teljesen új volt neki, de nem tűnt bonyolultnak, és a démonvezér kellemes aurája nyugtatóan hatott az ő érzelmeire is. Végül minden összejött: sikeresen megakadályozott egy összeesküvést, és társát sem hagyta cserben. Bent volt a bázison, és úgy alakult, hogy sikerült hatásos belépőt tennie. Egyetlen halandóval sem futott össze, és ami a legfontosabb: Raizo Ren áhítattal, szinte már szeretettel vegyes csodálattal nézett rá, és ez elég is volt ahhoz, hogy Sesshoumaru szíve hevesebben kezdjen verni.


	43. 43  Új kezdetek

43.

Mint azt Sesshoumaru megtudta, a bázist eredetileg nem démonok építették. Az alagutat először azok a keresztények kezdték el ásni, akiket üldöztek a vallásuk miatt – Sesshoumaru ezt roppant ironikusnak találta. Ahogy egyre beljebb haladtak a katakombákban, a sötétség enyhülni látszott, míg végül felbukkant az első fáklya. Áthaladtak néhány üres helyiségen, aztán megint a teljes feketeség következett: egyszer-kétszer még Sesshoumaru szemei sem láttak semmit, de a vezér magabiztosan vezette. Amikor újabb fényesebb helyre értek, Sesshoumaru észrevette a falakba karcolt mintákat. Ezek már különböztek a bejáratnál látottaktól: nem rúnák voltak, csak egyszerű rajzocskák, és semmi kétség nem férhetett hozzá, hogy halandók készítették. Ugyanazok a formák váltották egymást: halak, főnixmadarak és néhány ismeretlen betű, ami talán valakinek a monogramja volt. Később ezek eltűntek, és a helyüket primitív falfestmények váltották fel.

Sesshoumaru ügyet sem vetett rájuk. Egyre jobban kezdte zavarni a tény, hogy útjuk során senkivel nem találkoztak.

- Nem vagyunk túl sokan - vallotta be Raizo Ren. – Sokunkat… tudod… megölték. De jöttek új tagok is, távoli országokból, mint te.

Néha azért láttak ezt-azt: az egyik üregben egy testes szellem hangosan horkolt, egy másik szobában pedig hárman kártyáztak. Mikor meglátták Raizo Rent, barátságosan intettek neki, de az idegent gyanakvással figyelték.

- Ezekben a fülkékben szoktunk aludni – magyarázta a vezér, miközben rendületlenül meneteltek tovább. – Ez a rész még nincs felújítva, úgyhogy nem túl szép látvány. Beljebb már minden újra le van kövezve, és sokkal tisztábbak a falak. Sírok is voltak itt, nem is kevés, de azokat átalakítottuk. Semmi szükség nem volt rájuk.

- Sírok? Halottak is voltak bennük?

- Igen, a keresztények ide temetkeztek. Most képzeld el… - fintorgott Raizo Ren.

- Barbár szokás – dünnyögött Sesshoumaru, aki magától értetődőnek tartotta, hogy a halottakat el kell égetni.

- Ja – helyeselt Raizo Ren. – Ugyanoda temetni a rokonaidat, ahol laksz. Belegondolni is rossz. De errefelé mások a szokások, és nem mindenki tartja felháborítónak az ilyen dolgokat.

A vezérnek igaza volt. Ahogy előre haladtak, úgy szépült meg a barlang. A falak már nem penészedtek, és a szúrós dohos szag is lassan elmúlt. A keresztény jelképeket levakarták a falakról, a vallásos képeket pedig néhol egyszerűen letakarták.

- Mondhatnál pár szót erről az új babonáról – jegyezte meg az Inu. – Még soha nem találkoztam ilyesmivel.

- Kicsit több ez, mint babona – felelte Raizo. – És nem is igazán új. Ígérem, hogy később részletesen elmondok mindent, de rengeteg feladat vár ránk. Ha minden igaz, már várják az érkezésünket.

Végül megálltak egy hatalmas faajtó előtt. – Ezt egy halandó nem tudná elmozdítani – említette meg Raizo. Odabentről beszédfoszlányok hallatszottak. A démonvezér teljes erejével nekifeszült az ajtónak, és nagy nehezen kinyitotta azt.

Sesshoumaru rá akart kérdezni, hogy mégis mire jó, hogy még a szellemek is alig tudnak bejutni, de ahogy kitárult az ajtó, elállt a szava.

A terem, ami elébe tárult hatalmas volt: a boltíves mennyezetet vastag kőoszlopok tartották, középen pedig egy hosszú asztal húzódott, körülötte székekkel. A falakon számtalan lámpás világított, de amikor Sesshoumaru jobban megfigyelte, rájött, hogy a látszat csal. Nem lámpások voltak azok, hanem apró varázsgömbök, amikben egy-egy alacsonyabb rangú szellem volt bezárva. H is ilyenekkel világított – jutott eszébe a fiúnak. Csodálkozott rajta, hogy ilyen távol is ismerik ezt a varázslatot.

De nem ez volt a legfurcsább. Ami Sesshoumarut kicsit zavarba hozta, az az volt, hogy a terem dugig volt démonokkal, és ahogy belépett, minden szempár felé fordult. A fiú még életében nem látott ennyi szellemet egy helyen. Lerítt róluk, hogy a világ legkülönfélébb országaiból jöttek. Bizonyára messze földön elterjedt híre a Franciaországi helyzetnek, és Sesshoumarut elégedettséggel töltötte el, hogy ennyien érkeztek a fajuk megsegítésére. Még néhány sötétbőrű afrikait is felfedezett, de japánt egyet sem.

Úgy tűnt, a helyiség közösségi célokat szolgált: a klán legtöbb démona itt tengette az idejét. Talán százan is voltak, akiknek nem volt jobb dolguk, mint itt szórakozni. A tömegben Sesshoumaru felfedezett néhány gyereket is, de asszonyok és lányok meglepően kevesen voltak.

A legtöbben az asztalnál ültek, és beszélgettek, de most mindenki elhalkult. Raizo nem nyugtalankodott, mondott pár szót, mire mindenki üdvrivalgásban tört ki.

- Üdv a csapatban – veregette meg a vállát a vezér.

- Ennyi? – kérdezett vissza Sesshoumaru, aki arra számított, hogy azért valami próbatételnek alávetik.

- Mégis mire vártál? – nevetett a férfi. – Menj, és nézz körbe. Nekem most van egy kis elintéznivalóm. Esetleg keress egy szabad szobát, és pihenj le…

-Várj! – vágott gyorsan közbe Sesshoumaru, még mielőtt a vezér elfordult volna tőle. – Itt ugye nincs senki, aki… japánul beszélne? – Próbált magabiztosnak látszani.

Raizo olyan képet vágott, mint aki rendkívül jól szórakozik.

- Neeem, nincs – mondta sejtelmesen, és nem hagyta abba a vigyorgást. Sesshoumaru képtelen volt rajta eligazodni. – De van pár kínai.

Kösz, ezzel sokat segítettél – akarta mondani a fiú, de inkább magába fojtotta. Raizo Ren már el is tűnt a társai közt, és élénk vitába kezdett az egyikükkel. Bizonyára azt tervelték, hogyan döntsék meg a halandók uralmát. Talán ez nem tartozott Sesshoumarura?

A fiú kicsit sértődötten fordult el tőlük. Mivel még mindig sokan bámultak rá – ehhez soha nem bírt hozzászokni – találomra elindult az egyik lefelé vezető lépcsőn, ami a teremből nyílt. Az első helyiség, amibe belefutott, az a borospince volt. Megszámlálhatatlanul sok hordó sorakozott a nagyterem alatt, a démonok a halandóktól lopkodták össze az éj leple alatt. Sesshoumarut ez nem nyűgözte le. Az jutott eszébe, mit gondolhatnak róla most a többiek: lám, az újonc első útja rögtön az alkoholhoz vezet.

Gyorsan ott is hagyta a pincét, és visszatért a nagyterembe. Némi megnyugvással konstatálta, hogy már senki nem figyelt rá. Kiválasztott egy másik lépcsőt, és elindult azon. Mint kiderült, meredeken felfelé vezetett, és egyre szűkült. Amikorra az út olyan keskennyé vált, hogy alig tudta volna magát keresztülpréselni, inkább irányt változtatott, és az első elágazódásnál elfordult.

Ahova jutott, ott síri csönd honolt. Pár perc után egy hosszabb folyosóra jutott, aminek mindkét oldalán ajtók sorakoztak. Sesshoumaruban felmerült, hogy nem kéne kutakodni, de Raizo azt mondta, nézzen körül, nem? Sorban benyitogatott mindenhova. Az első két helyen nem volt semmi, a harmadikban viszont egy szellem horkolt hangosan, úgyhogy Sesshoumaru inkább csendben becsukta az ajtót, és letett a további kíváncsiskodásról.

A folyosó végén egy csigalépcső vezetett lefele. Miközben óvatosan lépdelt a fokokon – mivel itt megint nem volt világítás, és vaksötétben volt kénytelen tapogatózni – átsuhant az agyán, hogyan fog innen visszatalálni, de nem sokat tétovázott emiatt. Bízott a szaglásában, és a világért sem mondott volna le a felfedezésről. Előtte hetekig csak messziről látta életnek a jelét, egyetlen társaságát pedig a fák jelentették. Nem mondhatta, hogy az ellenállásban voltak barátai, mivel még nem ismert senkit, de imponált neki a gondolat, hogy ismét egy klánnak a tagja. Az alagútrendszer rendkívül lenyűgöző volt, és bár látszott rajta, hogy nagy részét halandók építették, bőven volt nyoma démoni kezeknek is. A fiú azon tűnődött, mekkora lehet igazából az egész rejtekhely. Azt sem tartotta kizártnak, hogy akkora, mint a felette húzódó város.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy vannak még felderítetlen részek is, Raizo mesélt róla, úgyhogy amikor elhanyagoltabb részhez ért, gyorsan irányt váltott. Még mindig nem tett le róla, hogy találkozik egy hozzá hasonló keleti szellemmel, akivel szót érthetne, bár Raizo Ren tagadta, hogy rajtuk kívül lennének más japánok is. Ugyanakkor kifejezetten furán viselkedett, mikor Sesshoumaru rákérdezett… talán csak meglepetést akart okozni a fiúnak, és voltak mások is.

Ezt leszámítva az érdekelte a legjobban Sesshoumarut, hogy van-e a bázison fegyverraktár. Bizonyára gyakran harcoltak a halandókkal, kellett hogy legyenek ehhez eszközeik. Nemrég úgy gondolta, hogy egy kard viselése gyengévé teszi – ezért is vetett el magától a Juhot, ami pedig olyan hűségesen szolgálta. Azóta mélyen megbánta ezt a döntését. Inutaisho egyszerűen nem volt vele tisztában, mekkora lehetőségek is rejlenek elsőszülött fiában. Rossz döntés volt, mikor nem hagyta rá sem a Soungát, sem a Tessaigát, de ez nem volt ok arra, hogy Sesshoumaru elveszítse a hitét önmagában. Szüksége volt egy fegyverre, amivel magához méltóan harcolhatott. Nem kellett senkinek bizonyítania, hogy kard nélkül is boldogul. Sőt, már bebizonyította: Young-Hye utolsó próbájára még mindig nem tudott kárörvendés nélkül visszaemlékezni. _Az a marha megkapta, ami járt neki._

A kívánsága rögtön teljesült, a következő sarkon befordulva meglátta a fegyverraktárt. Nem őrizte senki, de erre nem is volt szükség. A halandókkal ellentétben _ők _becsületesek voltak, nem lopkodták csak úgy el más tulajdonát. Épp ezért Sesshoumaru nem is vett el semmit, csak megvizsgálta az összegyűjtött holmikat. Ha teljesen őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor nem volt elhűlve: kevés használható fegyver akadt, ami pedig alkalmas lett volna a harcra, az sem rendelkezett semmilyen mágikus tulajdonsággal, tehát nem volt hozzá méltó.

Azzal áltatta magát, hogy a szebb darabokat máshol tartják, a kíváncsi szemektől távol. Becsületesség ide vagy oda…

Mikor zsákutcába érkezett, sarkon fordult, és visszament a nagyterembe. Szerencsére emlékezett az útra. Raizo Ren az asztalnál ült, és elmélyülten társalgott valamiről egy csoport európai démonnal. Nem nézett Sesshoumaru irányába.

Hát legyen – gondolta dühösen az Inu, és tüntetően hátat fordított a társaságnak. Véletlenszerűen választott egy újabb folyosót, nem is nézte, merre megy.

Szép kis fogadtatás – dühöngött magában, bár közömbös arckifejezése nem árult el érzelmeket. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ostobaságot csinált. A nagy gonddal kiépített barlangrendszer tényleg lenyűgöző volt, de hol volt itt az „ellenállás"? Akivel eddig Sesshoumaru találkozott, az mind vagy értelmetlen szórakozással töltötte az időt, vagy csak henyélt. Egyedül Raizo Ren tűnt tettre késznek, a többiek mintha csak teázni gyűltek volna össze. Pedig az itteni állapotokról nem lehetett könnyű szívvel csevegni, többé már nem. Sesshoumaru már rájött erre. És minél többet gondolkozott ezen, annál dühösebb lett. Miét nem világosította fel senki, pontosan mire készüljön? Teljesen felkészületlenül érte, mikor a halandók követni kezdték az erdőben. Még mindig nem értette, hogyan csinálták, és senki nem sietett elébe, hogy elmagyarázza neki, hogyan fogják velük felvenni a küzdelmet. Még Raizo is elég tájékozatlannak tűnt pár perccel ezelőtt… De Sesshoumaru rá nem tudott haragudni. Hiszen a férfi egy évig távol volt, ezalatt sokminden történhetett.

Sesshoumaru gondolatai elkalandoztak. Felidézte társa figyelmes tekintetét, ahogy komolyan hallgatja társai beszámolóját. A szemében értelem tükröződött, bizonyára gyorsan átlátta a helyzetet, és már a következő lépésükön törte a fejét. Az Inu már megismerkedésükkor látta, hogy Raizo Ren nem közönséges szellem – bár először félreismerte. Ami azt illeti, a fiú elég goromba volt vele. A történet az európai konfliktusról démonok és halandók közt nevetségesnek tűnt, de akkor még nem tudta, hogy minden szó igaz. Sesshoumaru meg is fogadta magában, hogy első adandó alkalommal valahogy kiengeszteli Raizót- bár az, hogy nyíltan bocsánatot kérjen, meg sem fordult a fejében.

A folyosó eközben egyre szűkült, és ahogy a fiú a nagyteremtől távolodott, fény sem szűrődött már be. Sesshoumarut ez most nem zavarta. Egyedül akart maradni a gondolataival. Zavarta a tény, hogy Európa nem olyan mesés, mint ahogy elképzelte, és a sötétség nyugtatóan hatott rá. Akarata ellenére beférkőzött a fejébe a kérdés: vajon keleten is előfordulhat olyasmi, mint itt? Inutaisho mindig óvva intette attól, hogy embereket fordítson maga ellen. Bármilyen ostoba is volt, azt azért ő is világosan látta, hogy nem érdemes túlfeszíteni a húrt. Sesshoumarut kicsit furdalta a lelkiismeret. H elrablása után nem érdekelte senki és semmi, és magára hagyta az Inu klánt. Apja halálával rászállt volna a fejedelmi méltóság – pontosabban a féltestvérére, Inuyashára. Ezzel a gondolattal még mindig nem bírt megbarátkozni. Természetesen a démonok többsége nem szívesen látott volna egy félvért a klán élén, még ha maga a nagy Inutaisho akarta is így. Voltak szabályok, amiket senki nem hágott át. Inuyashának esélye sem lett volna arra, hogy maga mellé állítsa a családját, mégis, Sesshoumaru nem tudta megállni, hogy ne mérlegelje az esélyeit. Valóban olyan elképzelhetetlen lett volna, hogy egy _hanyou _ragadja magához a hatalmat? Ha Japánban is fellázadnának az emberek, vajon kit választanának vezérnek? Inuyasha száműzött volt. Ahogy Sesshoumaru tudta, halandó anyjával élt valahol a Birodalom szegletében. Mi sem lenne logikusabb, hogy felnőtt korában bosszút álljon azokon, akik kitaszították?

És onnan már csak egy lépésre van az, hogy a démonok uralmát megsínylő halandók mögé álljanak.

Eddig nem érdekelte, merre megy, de most megtorpant. Oldalról furcsa szagot érzett. Megfordult, és egy keskeny faajtóval találta magát szemben, ami alól füst szivárgott. A fiú egy pillanatig habozott, majd félretett minden udvariasságot, résnyire megnyitotta az ajtót.

A kicsinyke, puritán szobában négy démon pipázgatott békésen. Észre sem vették, hogy látogatójuk van. A füst olyan sűrű volt, hogy vágni lehetett volna. Sesshoumaru nem szándékozott hozzájuk csatlakozni – a dohányt éppúgy utálta, mint az alkoholt -, de önkéntelenül is beszippantott egy kicsit az ópiumból. Valószínűleg nem hagyományos hozzávalókból készült, mert közel sem volt olyan szúrós szagú, mint a többi ilyen szer. Sesshoumaru meg tudott különböztetni ibolya, nárcisz és fahéjszagot, de a többiről ötlete sem volt. Az egyik anyag valószínűleg valami – halandókra nézve – halálos méreg lehetett, mert a fiút már egy lélegzetvétel is elkábította.

Halkan káromkodott egyet, és kihátrált a szobából. Az ajtót gyorsan csukta be maga után. Kezdett paranoiás lenni. Két összeesküvőt már szerencsésen leleplezett, nem volt szükség további gyanakvásra. Nem volt valószínű, hogy többen is az ellenállás megdöntésén fáradoztak volna, az meg főleg nem volt lehetséges, hogy felgyújtsák ezt a helyet… Mégis mi járt a fejében?

Úgy döntött, eleget látott már. Mikor megfordult, hogy visszasétáljon a nagyterembe, Agnival találta magát szembe, aki csak pár méterre állt mögötte. Az Inu a meglepetéstől kicsit hátrahőkölt, de gyorsan leplezte döbbenetét. Észre sem vette, hogy valaki a háta mögé került. Az indiai leplezetlen gúnnyal bámult rá, és ki tudja, mi járt a fejében. Egész eddig követett? – kérdezte magától a fiú. Valahogy nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ilyen könnyen át lehet vágni az orrát. Még most sem érezte Agni auráját, bár azt sejtette, hogy valami mágia van a dologban. Mégis, a fogadtatást nem egészen így képzelte el. Raizo Ren megengedte neki, hogy körülnézzen – de arról már nem tájékoztatta, hogy őrszemet is küld mellé… Hát ennyire bízott csak benne?

Még mielőtt ezen felhúzta volna magát, Agni megszólalt.

- Lám, a nap hőse – mondta lenézően, és várta a másik reakcióját.

Mégis mi a fenét képzel ez magáról? – Sesshoumaru szemei összeszűkültek. Az indiai nyilvánvalóan kötekedni akart. Olyan fensőbbségesen nézett az Inura, mint aki egyértelműen hatalmasabb nála. A fiúnak el kellett ismernie, hogy Agninak volt mire büszkének lenni. A titokzatos szellem persze nem árult el magáról semmit, de messziről lehetett rajta látni, hogy félelmetes erővel bír. Ha Sesshoumarut valahogy váratlanul érné, valószínűleg porrá égeti pokoli tüzével. A szemei mintha már most szikrákat szórtak volna…

Sesshoumarunak beletelt egy kis időbe, mire rájött, hogy Agni japánul szólt hozzá. Kérdőre akarta vonni, de a férfi megint megelőzte.

- Raoren nagy lehetőséget lát benned, de én nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy neked itt a helyed – közölte hűvös nyugalommal, ami akár Sesshoumaruéval is vetekedhetett volna.

_Raoren? _Sesshoumarunak ötlete sem volt, ki lehet az. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy jól értette a nevet, mert bár Agni megpróbált választékosan beszélni, erősen törte a nyelvet, és vicces akcentusa volt. Sesshoumarunak több esze volt annál, mint hogy kinevesse, bár a férfi kétségkívül hátborzongató jelenség volt, de a fiút nem tudta megfélemlíteni. Sőt. Sesshoumarunak már rég akörül keringtek a gondolatai, miként tudnának békét kötni. Nem volt kedve az ellenségeskedéshez. A közös nyelv megkönnyítette a dolgát, már csak ki kellett valahogy derítenie, mi kivetnivalót talál benne a másik…

- Hol kellene hát lennem? – kérdezett vissza nyugodtan, már-már _kedvesen. _Ellazította izmait, és semleges testhelyzetet vett fel. Nem hitte Agniról, hogy itt, egy karnyújtásnyira a többiektől rátámad.

Agni valóban nem adta jelét, hogy verekedni akarna, de nem is lett barátságosabb. A kérdésre egyáltalán nem válaszolt, csak állt, és gyanúsan méregette a fiút. Nagyjából úgy nézett rá, mintha egy csodabogárral állna szemben, és Sesshoumaru őszintén remélte, hogy nem kap semmi megjegyzést a kinézetére.

Talán nem értette, mit mondtam? – suhant át a fiú agyán, és azon volt, hogy megismételje előző mondatát, de az utolsó pillanatban meggondolta magát.

- Miért nem mondtad már korábban, hogy beszéled a nyelvünket? – kérdezte inkább, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy egy csepp szemrehányás se érződjön a hangjában. Abban is bízott, hogy az elmúlt napokban semmi sértőt nem mondott Raizónak Agnira nézve. Kellemetlen lett volna, hiszen az indiai végig értette minden szavukat – vagy legalábbis majdnem mindegyiket. Apropó Raizo Ren… _Ezt _miért nem mondta el neki?

De alighogy ezt végiggondolta, már tudta is a választ. A vezér egyértelműen jól szórakozott tudatlanságán, és most értelmet nyert az a furcsa tekintet is, amit akkor vetett rá, mikor Sesshoumaru honfitársai felől érdeklődött… Ha azok nem is voltak, de Agni vette a fáradtságot, és megtanult japánul. És valamiért szólt a barátjának, hogy az ne említse ezt a _mellékes _tényt.

- A japán nyelv… - felelte nagy sokára az indiai, és látszott, hogy keresi a megfelelő szót.

_Érdekes? Nehéz? _– akart neki Sesshoumaru segíteni, de mielőtt még megszólalhatott volna…

- … ronda – fejezte be Agni a mondatot, majd faképnél hagyta a csodálkozó fiút.

Sesshoumaru összevont szemöldökkel nézett utána. _Ennek meg mi értelme volt? _ A fiú megfogadta: közös célok ide vagy oda, nem fogja eltűrni, hogy bárki így beszéljen vele. Még hogy **ronda**! Sesshoumaru titkon mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy az ő népe sokkal különb a többinél, és ez az elmúlt hónapok alatt nem is változott. Kína szép volt, Korea érdekes, a nagy Ázsiai sztyeppék pedig lenyűgözőek voltak, de Japánt még mindig szebbnek tartotta bármelyiknél. Nem mintha visszavágyott volna. Sesshoumaru gyűlölt mindent, ami az otthonához kötötte.

De miért is várta volna meg, amíg Agni újra beléköt? Akár most is utánamehetne, hogy elmondja a magáét. Lehetőleg minél több ember előtt. Akkor talán az arrogáns indiai kétszer is meggondolja, hogyan szól hozzá, a nagy Sesshoumaruhoz.

Gyorsabban kezdett lépkedni, hogy utolérje Agnit, de mint aznap már sokadjára, most is kénytelen volt megtorpanni. Ezúttal viszont biztos volt benne, hogy a közelben veszély leselkedik rá. Méghozzá egy nagyon egyszerű okból kifolyólag… Ezúttal egy halandó szaga csapta meg az orrát.

Mivel a fiú biztos volt benne, hogy embereket senki nem engedne be ide, nem habozott sokáig. A szag irányába fordult, és rohanni kezdett.

Számtalan ajtó előtt suhant el, az alagút pedig egyre sötétebb lett. A végén már magát a négy falat sem tudta kivenni démonszemeivel, de nem lassított. Meg kellett találnia a betolakodót. A bázisnak eddig sikerült észrevétlennek maradni, Sesshoumaru nem akarta, hogy pont most lepleződjenek le! A legnagyobb aggodalommal az töltötte el, hogy úgy sejtette, ő árulta el társait. Bárki megláthatta, amint az erdőben ráakadt a rejtett ajtóra, és felfedezte a járatot. Bármelyik halandó rájöhetett, hogy a forrás vize mögött nem csak egy lakatlan, rég elhagyatott barlang lapul, hanem valami sokkal jelentősebb.

A fiút csak az vigasztalta, hogy érzékei szerint a betolakodó egyedül volt, de ez a gondolat nem sokáig nyugtatta. Hiszen az az egyvalaki akár százakat is riaszthatott, és ki tudja, már egy egész sereg úton lehetett a rejtekhely felé! Sesshoumaru nem akarta, hogy így végződjön…

Szerencsére nem ütközött neki semminek. Végül az alagút végén meglátott egy halvány derengést: egy szobából szűrődött ki a fény. Hideg nyugalmat erőltetve magára közelebb lépett.

A helyiséget nem is lehetett szobának nevezni. Csak egy aprócska lyuk volt, a többi, szellemek által lakott részekhez képest puritán, koszos és hideg. A falakról itt nem lettek lekaparva a vallásos jelképek, a bejárattal szemben pedig egy hatalmas kereszt volt a köbe vésve, úgy, hogy ha valaki belépett, azt látta meg először.

A halandó a földön térdelt, és imádkozott. Mellette a földön egy szem gyertya lángja pislákolt, amellett pedig egy vastag könyv foglalt helyet. Sesshoumaru nem tudta, mit csináljon. Nem egészen erre számított. A férfi egy percre sem pillantott fel, mintha nem fogta volna még fel, hogy egy veszedelmes _taiyoukai _van a közelben. Negyvenes éveiben járhatott, de szakadt, ócska rongyaiban jóval többnek nézett ki. A feje tetejét kör alakban leborotválta, de a maradék haja is gyéren nőtt, a bőre pedig tele volt csúnya, vöröses voltokkal, mintha valami szörnyű betegség támadta volna meg szerencsétlent. Sesshoumaru erősen gyanította, hogy süket is.  
A szoba egyetlen bútora egy kopottas ágy volt, és messziről lehetett látni, hogy tele van tetvekkel. Sesshoumaru minden dühe elpárolgott. Szánalmat érzett a halandó iránt, aki ilyen körülmények között tengődött. Sejtette, mi történt. Minden arra utalt, hogy a férfit fogolyként tartják itt. Talán véletlenül akadt rá a katakombára, talán szándékosan merészkedett ide, de most itt ragadt, és kénytelen volt démonok közt élni az életét. Bizonyára senki sem akarta szabadon engedni, miután leleplezte a szellemek titkát.

A halandó még mindig nem vette őt észre, ezért a fiú szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és elindult visszafelé. Nem akart tovább időzni, nem akarta tovább nézni, ahogy a szánalmas figura az imáit mormolja. Az egész jelenetben volt valami megindító, amit Sesshoumaru nem tudott hova tenni. Mindig is ellenszenvet érzett minden iránt, ami gyenge volt és esendő. Sosem szentelt figyelmet a gyámoltalan embereknek, kitért az útjuk elől, és ha lehetett, a látványuk elől is menekült. Nem sajnálta sem a betegeket, sem az öregeket, a természeti katasztrófákat pedig közönnyel szemlélte. Úgy vélte, ez a természet rendje: aki nem elég erős, elbukik. De amit most látott, az titokban megrendítette. A koszos kis lyuk töméntelen bánatot és kétségbeesést sugárzott, és nem kellett démonszemekkel rendelkeznie valakinek ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, a halandó mennyire szenved. Egyértelmű volt, hogy nem saját szándékából tartózkodott itt, bár nem zártak rá semmilyen ajtót. Valószínűleg nem is tartottak attól, hogy megszökik. Ezek szerint valami komolyabb mágia védte a bázist, ami megakadályozta, hogy a rab kimehessen a felszínre, és figyelmeztesse társait. Amit természetesen nem hagyhattak, de mégis…

Még akkor is ezen rágódott, mikor Raizo Ren végre csatlakozott hozzá. Az egyik folyosón akadt rá a fiúra, és együtt folytatták sétájukat.

- Bocs, hogy így elhanyagoltalak – mondta a férfi könnyedén. – Történt néhány érdekes dolog, amit meg kellett beszélnünk. Tetszik a hely?

- Megfelel. Miért nem szóltál, hogy Agni beszéli a nyelvünket?

- Ja…? – Raizo zavartan megvakarta a fejét. – Hát, az úgy volt, hogy…

Sesshoumaru rendkívül mulatságosnak találta a helyzetet. Már egyáltalán nem neheztelt társára. Hogy is haragudhatott volna rá?  
Ekkor eszébe jutott az is, hogy illene elnézést kérnie azért, amiért első találkozásukkor olyan hűvösen viselkedett vele.

- Hálás vagyok, amiért behoztál ide. – A szavak valahogy nehezen jöttek a szájára. – Először nem hittem, hogy az emberek tényleg…

- Kezdetben mindenki így van vele – szakította félbe a vezér, nem sejtve, hogy a fiú mit akar igazából mondani. – Különben is, a miénk a megtiszteltetés. Tudod, milyen kevesen maradtunk itt? A legtöbb szellem már rég elhagyta ezt az elátkozott helyet. A legtöbben rangon alulinak érezték a harcot, és nem voltak hajlandóak szembenézni a valósággal. Legalább mi nem adjuk fel.

Sesshoumaru tűnődve nézte Raizo Ren sötétkék szemeit, amint vagy ezernyi érzelem cikázik át rajtuk. Vajon miért csinálja ezt? – kérdezte magától. Ő is bármikor megtehette volna, hogy maga mögött hagyja az összes problémát, ami az harccal jár. Talán elvesztett valakit, aki fontos volt számára. Pont, mint ő. H halála ugyan nem kötődött a halandókhoz, de Sesshoumaru úgy gondolta, hogy az említett csoport amúgy is megérdemli a bosszúját.

Arról viszont erős kétségei voltak, hogy a többi démon is hasonló eltökéltséggel néz elébe az ellenállásnak.

- Tulajdonképpen mi lesz a feladatom? – próbálta a fiú a megfelelő mederbe terelni a beszélgetést. Időközben visszakanyarodtak a nagyteremhez, és a helyiségben lézengő léha szellemek megerősítették Sesshoumarut a kételkedéseiben. – Egyáltalán, mit tudunk tenni?

- Ó, sok mindent – kezdett bele Raizo Ren. – Nem hagyjuk, hogy azok a nyomorékok azt higgyék, ők vannak fölényben. Lehet, hogy egy időre a föld alá kényszerültünk, de időről időre éreztetjük, hogy jelen vagyunk. A városban ugyan többnyire biztonságban vannak, de amint kiteszik a lábukat… Teljesen megbénítjuk a kereskedelmüket. Persze nem tudunk mindenkit elkapni, és sokaknál vannak démonűző tárgyak, de legalább félelemben tartjuk őket.

- Ezekről a „démonűző" dolgokról majd szólhatnál még pár szót – figyelmeztette őt Sesshoumaru. Raizo Ren bólintott, hogy nem fogja elfelejteni.

- A városokon kívül a falvak is veszélyben vannak. Nem jut el mindenhova az egyház segítsége. Ezek a települések egyfolytában rettegésben vannak, mert ha rájuk találunk…

A vezér villámló tekintettel fordult Sesshoumaru felé.

- Évszázadokig tűrtük, hogy provokáljanak minket – mondta komolyan. – Már a vallási őrületük kezdetén feszegették a határokat, de azt hittük, majd elmúlik. Minket kiáltottak ki a legnagyobb gonoszoknak, minden emberi élet megrontójának, de legalább volt annyit eszük, hogy közvetlenül ne háborgassanak minket. Azóta viszont a hitük annyira megerősödött, hogy akár az életüket is készek feláldozni, csak hogy holtan lássák a szellemeket… Veszélyesek, Sesshoumaru.

A fiú ezt eddig is tudta, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valaki nyíltan kimondta. Raizo Ren nagyon bátor lehet – gondolta magában. Mégis, a férfi aurájába egy csöppnyi félelem vegyült, és ez Sesshoumarut is megrémítette.

- Feltalálták ezeket a szörnyű szereket – morogta a vezér dühösen. – Senki nem tudja pontosan, hogyan hozták össze, de több fajtája van, és a legkisebb mennyiségben is elviselhetetlen fájdalmat okoz annak a démonnak, aki ilyennel találkozik. A halandók méreggel átitatott nyilakkal küldik a földre az óvatlanokat, hogy aztán azok szörnyű kínok között haljanak meg – már ha szerencsések. Vannak, akiket elhurcoltak. Nem tudjuk, mi lett velük. Aztán vannak, akik úgy estek el, hogy beszippantottak egy adagot abból a förtelmes porból, amit a halandók olyan élvezettel szórnak az arcodba…

- Ezzel próbálkoztak a falusiak is, mikor megláttak – jutott az eszébe Sesshoumarunak. – Úgy éreztem, mintha elhagyott volna a démoni erőm.

- És ez csak az egyik a sok közül – bólogatott Raizo Ren. – Ha egyszer elkapnak, véged. Nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk. Nem ronthatunk csak úgy rájuk… Egyébként, nem akarsz körülnézni a városban?

Sesshoumaru kicsit megdöbbent.

- Nem azt mondtad, hogy nem szabad, hogy kiszúrjanak? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Hiszen az erdőben már messziről észrevettek!

- Igen, pár hónapja már az auránkat is megérzik – felelte könnyedén Raizo. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy csinálják, de legalább tudunk ellene védekezni. Látod azt a fickót? – A férfi egy fiatal, európai szellemre mutatott, aki a terem másik végében elmélyülten beszélgetett az egyik asszonnyal. – Egy zseni – áradozott róla Raizo. – Nem is tudom, mi lenne velünk nélküle. Valahogy kiderítette, hogy az új szer fő hatóanyaga a mandragóra gyökeréből kivont méreg. De ez még nem minden, mert rögtön ki is fejlesztett egy ellenszert, úgyhogy ha nem is tudjuk, pontosan mi minden más van abban a borzalomban, már nem kell miatta aggódnunk.

- Úgy érted, elnyomja az auránkat? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru. Érdekelte, amit hallott. Ez a találmány még hasznosabbnak ígérkezett, mint a koreai keun-levelek.

- Mikor én és Agni beléptünk a városkapun, azt hittük, az álcánk tökéletes – emlékezett vissza Raizo. – Viszont nem kellett hozzá pár perc, és mindenhonnan fekete csuhások kezdtek özönleni –ezért nem is mentünk rögtön a katakombákhoz, mert féltünk, hogy észrevesznek, és megtalálják a bejáratot. Úgyhogy gyorsan elmentünk a piactérre, hogy elvegyüljünk a kereskedők között, de már lassan takarodó volt, így csak kevesen lézengtek odakint. Kész kínszenvedés volt, mire le tudtuk őket rázni – nevette a férfi, mintha teljesen hétköznapi dologról lenne szó, és nem azt mesélné éppen, menekültek meg csak egy hajszál híján. Sesshoumaru nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy bár társa csak pár évvel lehetett idősebb nála, mégis mennyivel érettebbnek, tapasztaltabbnak tűnik.

Sesshoumaru be akarta bizonyítani, hogy őt is kemény fából faragták.

- Szeretném látni ezt a várost – jelentette ki magabiztosan. – Mit kell tennem?

- Kicsit majrés – felelte Raizo Ren. -, de előbb-utóbb úgyis át kell rajta esned, úgyhogy jobb, ha hozzászoksz a gondolathoz: be kell festeni a hajadat.

Az Inu igyekezett, hogy bosszúságát ne mutassa ki. Persze volt már erről szó, de eddig azt hitte, ezt el tudja kerülni. De Raizo Ren nap mint nap kockára tette az életét, ő pedig nem akarta tovább nehezíteni a dolgát. A hiúságán esett csorbát majd elviseli valahogy.

- Nem lesz gond – mondta egykedvűen, de arra, amit Raizo a következő pillanatban mondott, egyáltalán nem számított.

- Nagyszerű! Akkor lássunk is hozzá!

A fiú most nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy zavara kiüljön az arcára.

- Most…? Azt hittem, még van bőven idő…

- Most a legalkalmasabb – közölte vidáman a vezér. – Nemsokára hajnalodik, és ilyenkor célszerű kimerészkedni. Az utcákon még nincsenek sokan, így nem fognak minket nagyon megbámulni. Errefelé még mindig szokatlanok az idegenek...

- Hát jó – adta fel Sesshoumaru. Nem volt értelme az ellenkezésnek, főleg, mivel a másik még mindig nem vett észre semmit feszültségéből.

- Láttam, amikor lementél a pincébe – folytatta Raizo. – Akkor tudod hol van, ugye? Ott fogjuk csinálni. Várj ott, amíg összeszedem a többieket…

Sesshoumaru ismét magára maradt. Pocsékul érezte magát. Miért kellett neki erre vállalkozni? Kik voltak azok a „többiek"? Egyáltalán miért kellett ehhez több ember? Talán életében először félelmet érzett, mikor belegondolt, milyen borzalmak várnak rá. Kelletlenül lesétált a pincébe vezető lépcsőn, és erős késztetést érzett, hogy belerúgjon az egyik boroshordóba.

Nem kellett hozzá sok idő, hogy Raizo Ren két másik démonnal csatlakozzon hozzá. Mindketten franciák voltak, és leplezetlen kíváncsisággal vették szemügyre az egyre jobban feszengő Inut. Raizo Ren rövid utasításokat adott nekik, mire abbahagyták a bámészkodást, és munkához láttak. Fogták az egyik hatalmas hordót, a helyiség közepére cipelték, és talpra állították. Sesshoumaru nem tudta, mi volt benne, de jó nehéz lehetett. Maga Raizo Ren egy nagyobb dézsát cipelt magával, amit aztán a fiú lába elé tett le a földre.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez feltétlen szükséges? – kérdezte halkan az Inu, mikor körvonalazódni kezdett benne, mi is fog történni.

- Sajnos igen – felelte könnyedén a vezér. – Mindenki átesik ezen, aki emberi szemmel különleges hajszínnel rendelkezik. A tied pedig különösen feltűnő. Tudod, nem kockáztathatunk.

Természetesen Sesshoumaru nagyon is tisztában volt ezzel.

- … Martin például pár héttel ezelőtt még narancsszínű üstökkel parádézott. _N'est-ce pas,_ Martin?

A fiatalabb európai rávillantotta mosolyát az új tagra. A fiúnak el kellett ismernie, hogy fekete haja teljesen természetesnek tűnt.

Raizo Ren szórakozottan odarugdosta a dézsát a felállított hordó elé, és megnyitotta a csapot. A nyíláson át valami rettenetes, sűrű folyadék kezdett hömpölyögni, és olyan szagot árasztott, hogy Sesshoumaru önkéntelenül is elfintorodott. Ránézett a másik kettőre: ők is takargatták az orrukat, és igyekeztek nem nagy levegőt venni.

- Én ezt nem csinálom – jelentette ki az Inu ellentmondást nem tűrően.

- Márpedig kénytelen leszel – közölte Raizo Ren együttérzően. – Szükségünk van rád, Sesshoumaru. Muszáj, hogy el tudj vegyülni a halandók között, különben soha nem leszel képes szembeszállni velük. Tudod jól, hogy most nem vagyunk abban a helyzetben, hogy csak úgy nekik rontsunk…

- Tudom – sóhajtotta lemondóan a fiú. – Egyáltalán, mi van ebben az undorító főzetben? – próbálta húzni az időt.

- Ibolyalevél, csalán, angyalgyökér, meg ilyenek. Csupa növény, semmi gusztustalan. Hajolj az edény fölé, hogy ne koszoljuk össze a ruhádat. Nem könnyű kimosni.

- A többi hordóban is ez a szörnyűség van? – tette fel Sesshoumaru a következő kérdést, ami az eszébe jutott.

- Nem, van, amelyikben bor van – sóhajtotta Raizo Ren. – Sesshoumaru, _hajolj az edény fölé. _

A fiúnak elég volt egyetlen szúrós pillantást vetni a másik két démonra, hogy azok vegyék a lapot, és gyorsan eltűnjenek. Így már csak a két japán maradt a pincében, de az Inut ez nem nyugtatta meg.

- Jól bezárták az ajtót? – dünnyögte csak úgy magának, és elindult, hogy leellenőrizze. Raizo kedvesen, de erősen megmarkolta a vállát, és megpróbálta visszafordítani. – Persze, hogy jól bezárták – mondta türelmesen.

- Nem fog senki bejönni…?

- Nem, nem fog _senki _bejönni, Sesshoumaru. Tudják, hogy miért jöttünk le ide, és nem fognak zavarni. Hidd el.

A helyzet kezdett komikusra fordulni, mikor a férfi megpróbálta erővel a dézsához terelni a fiút, aki passzívan ellenállt.

- Nem tudnám egyedül megcsinálni? – kérdezősködött tovább Sesshoumaru. – Persze értékelem a segítségedet, de…

- Nem lehet egyedül kivitelezni – vágott közbe a vezér. – Nagyon erős festékanyag van a főzetben, könnyen megfogja a bőrödet, és hetekig nem lehet lemosni. Gyorsan lebuknánk, ha mindenki kékesfekete foltokkal mászkálna a bőrén, nem?

Az Inu feladta a küzdelmet. Bár Raizo végig elnéző volt vele, nem akarta próbára tenni a türelmét. Engedelmesen a dézsa elé térdelt, és háttal beleeresztette hosszú haját. Roppant kényelmetlen és megalázó helyzetben volt, és az sem segített, hogy megbízott a társában. Közben egyre csak az járt a fejében, hogy az utóbbi pár hónapban mennyi megpróbáltatást kellett elviselnie. Először jött Masaru hülye ötlete, amire ő ostobán beleegyezett, és hajlandó volt mindenféle csicsás díszt viselni a fején. És megérte? Nem, mert H nem volt ott, ahol gondolták, viszont Masaru egy életre szóló vicces emléket szerzett azáltal, hogy nőnek öltöztette unokaöccsét.  
A haját Young-Hye sem kímélte, könyörtelenül a felére vágatta, hogy tanítványa ugyanúgy nézzen ki, mint a katonái. Ennek se volt sok értelme, mert a fiú így is, úgy is kitűnt a többiek közül, bár akkor nem izgatta a dolog.

De a mostani helyzet teljesen más volt. Sesshoumaru teljesen védtelennek érezte magát, és bár kifejezetten kedvelte Raizo Rent, legszívesebben ráborította volna a dézsa tartalmát, hogy aztán bátran elfusson, és vissza se nézzen. Némileg csak az vigasztalta, hogy jelenleg legalább igaz célért sodorta magát kínos helyzetbe.

- Ezzel a kefével fogom szétoszlatni a lötyit, hogy biztos mindenhol megfogjon – kommentálta Raizo saját cselekedeteit. – Ne aggódj, tiszta. – közölte, mikor meglátta Sesshoumaru bizalmatlan tekintetét. A fiú érezte, ahogy valami hideg csordul a hajára, és megrándult az arca. Hihetetlen volt, mire rá nem lehetett venni. Magában megfogadta, hogy a halandók az első adandó alkalommal fizetni fognak ezért.

- A szaga el fog múlni – biztosította Raizo Ren. A kefével finoman végigsimított Sesshoumaru hófehér haján, és a fiú csakhamar rájött, hogy nem is szenved annyira.

- Az egyik szobában találkoztam egy halandóval – jegyezte meg szórakozottan.

- Igen, ő _Simon – _dünnyögte Raizo. – Mondott neked valamit? Egy szavát se hidd el…

- Úgy sem érteném meg – felelte Sesshoumaru. – De nem szólt hozzám semmit. Azt hiszem, imádkozott.

- Mindig azt csinálja – mondta a vezér, de fiú alig tudott rá figyelni. Raizo kezeinek óvatos érintései teljesen elterelték a figyelmét. Vajon mindenkivel ilyen rendes, vagy csak velem? – tűnődött a fiú. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a vezért a nagyteremben is mindenki körberajongta. Bizonyára értette a dolgát, hogy ilyen közkedvnek örvendett.

Sesshoumaru már nem is próbált ellenkezni, lemondóan hagyta, hogy a büdös főzet megfogja a haját. Lehunyta a szemeit, és szórakozottan hallgatta Raizót.

-…de legalább a hasznunkra van. Nem teljesen normális szegény, de rengetegszer kisegített már a bajból. Egyébként azt gondolnád róla, hogy minden rendben van vele. Már a tiszta pillanataiban, mert egyébként csak a drágalátos istenéről hajlandó beszélni, de arról vagy órákon át. Idáig még nem sikerült megértenem, miért segít nekünk, de hülye leszek elzavarni őt. Kész is van, felállhatsz!

Sesshoumaru erre már felfigyelt. Zavartan pislantott párat, és most jött csak rá, mennyire kimerült. Mialatt Raizo vidáman csevegett vele, majdnem elaludt. Miközben felegyenesedett, a férfi előzékenyen a haja alá terített egy ruhadarabot, hogy a festék ne érje a hátát.

- Várunk egy kicsit, aztán leöblítjük – mondta a vezér. – Meglátod, szép lesz. Bár a mostani állapotában inkább ne nézegesd…

Képzelem – gondolta idegesen Sesshoumaru. Valószínűleg úgy nézett ki, mint egy mocsári szörny. Remélte, hogy Agninak nem pont most fog belépni. Lopva az ajtóra sandított, de az szerencsére még mindig csukva volt, és nem is kíváncsiskodott senki.

Mikor pár perc múlva az edényben a festék helyét tiszta víz vette át, és Sesshoumaru a dézsa fölé hajolva meglátta a saját tükörképét, elképedt. Egyáltalán nem nézett ki rosszul. Bár az undorító főzet még mindig rajta volt, a haja már átvette a színt. Az öblítés után az Inu fehér hajkoronáját ébenfekete tincsek váltották fel, és Sesshoumarunak sikerült még egy pillantást vetnie magára, mielőtt a víz tükrét megzavarta volna a festék.

A végeredmény nem tetszett neki. Nagyon nem. Hirtelen mintha mindene odalett volna, ami a szülőföldjéhez kötötte. Mikor japán ruháitól megszabadult, eszébe sem jutott volna, hogy egyszer hiányozni fognak neki. Mikor a Juh-ot eltaszította magától, nem gondolt bele, hogy később átkozni fogja azt a pillanatot. Most kezdett benne körvonalazódni, hogy ő már nem tartozik sehová. A méregcsíkok, és a félhold a homlokán ugyan még megvoltak, de tudta, hogy nemsokára azokat is el kell tüntetni. Aztán pedig senki nem fogja tudni megkülönböztetni egy halandótól. Nem fog többé elismerő tekinteteket kapni, mikor valaki felismeri, hogy a nagy hírű Inu klán egyik tagjával áll szemben, most már csak egy volt a sok közül. Egy a sok bujdosó szellemek közül, akiket megfosztottak a méltóságuktól. Sesshoumarunak összeszorult a szíve, mikor visszaemlékezett a Japánban töltött időre. Akkor még nem emésztették borús gondolatok, csak élvezte H társaságát, miközben nem is volt vele tisztában, milyen szerencsés helyzetben van. A boldog napokat viszont most problémák tengere váltotta fel, miközben fokozatosan veszítette el a szabadságát. Még csak ki sem merészkedhetett a felszínre saját valójában, de már kétségei voltak az ellenállással kapcsolatban, és ha Raizo Ren nincs vele, hogy segítsen…

A sötét hajzuhataggal arca most ijesztően sápadtnak hatott. Mintha kicserélték volna, a korábban magabiztos, félelmetes _taiyoukai _helyett mintha már csak egy ijedt kamasz állt volna a helyén. Sesshoumaru többé már nem volt benne biztos, hogy akarja ezt az egészet. Visszakozni szeretett volna, eltűnni Európából, hazatérni az ismerős ázsiai tájakra, de tudta, hogy ezzel már elkésett.

- Holnap is ráérünk megnézni a várost – vetette fel a vezér, mikor észrevette, milyen fáradtak az Inu szemei.

Sesshoumaru egyetértett a javaslattal, de tudta, hogy még nem pihenhet. Döntenie kellett. Ha visszamegy Japánba, számolnia kell rokonai szemrehányásával, akiket cserbenhagyott, mikor Inutaisho meghalt. De cserbenhagyná Raizo Rent is, aki pedig nem ezt érdemelte, és bizonyára szörnyen dühös lenne, ha megtudná, feleslegesen pazarolt rá annyi energiát és kedves szót. Sesshoumaru nem volt gyáva. Kész volt szembenézni minden nehézséggel, de vajon mi haszna lett volna, ha most elmegy? Nem mintha lett volna bárki is, aki otthon várja…  
Gondolataiból Raizo Ren zökkentette ki, aki hangosan elkáromkodta magát.

- _Merde! _Kifolyt ez a szar!

A dézsa egyik repedésén átszűrődött a zavaros, festékes folyadék, és a padlón egy kisebb tócsa keletkezett. Raizo Ren nem vette észre, és belelépett. Miközben tovább átkozódott, levette a cipőjét, hogy megnézze, megfogta-e a főzet.

- Ez jól hangzott – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru.

- Mi? Hogy „felrúgom, mint a tehénszart"? Nem tudtam, hogy tetszenek a káromkodások, de ott van Émilien, na, ő aztán szeret…

- Nem az – legyintett türelmetlenül az Inu. – Amit franciául mondtál.

- Ja… Japánul nem lehet elég jól szitkozódni. A francia sok tekintetben… - Raizo Ren itt elhallgatott, és tűnődni kezdett. – Tulajdonképpen nem lenne baj, ha megtanulnál egy-két szót.

Sesshoumaru is pontosan erre gondolt, bár sejtette, hogy ez nem fog olyan könnyen menni. Lám, Kínában is hogy próbálkozott, de mikor Masaru (és később Young-Hye) rájött, mennyire tehetségtelen, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne űzzön belőle tréfát. Sesshoumaru attól tartott, Raizo Ren türelme sem fog sokáig tartani.

Az Inu haja már száradni kezdett, mire elhagyták a pincét, és visszatértek a nagyterembe. Sesshoumaru megállapította, hogy szinte már semmiben sem különbözött a többi démontól. Az egyik asztal mellett Agni beszélgetett egy másik szellemmel, de amikor meglátta Sesshoumarut, faképnél hagyta a társát.

Raizóhoz lépve franciául valami elmés megjegyzést tehetett, mert végig az a gúnyos mosoly játszadozott az ajkain, amit Sesshoumaru már oly sokszor látott. Egyértelműen a fiún élcelődhetett, mert a vezér nem tudta elfojtani vigyorát, bár látszott rajta, hogy nem akarja megbántani Sesshoumarut. Amikor az Inu kérdőre akarta vonni az indiait, az tüntetően hátat fordított neki, és elindult visszafele, hogy folytassa a félbehagyott beszélgetést.

- Figyu Sesshoumaru, mondd azt neki, hogy… - Raizo Ren a füléhez hajolt, és súgott neki valamit. Sesshoumaru nem tudta megállapítani, hogy a vezér őt akarja nevetségessé tenni, vagy csak segíteni akar neki Agninak visszavágni, de végül úgy döntött, nincs vesztenivalója. Nem akart többet Európában maradni. Holnap közli mindenkivel, hogy ostobaságot csinált, és nem hagyhatja magára az Inu klánt, emiatt pedig sürgősen haza kell térnie. Ha megpróbálják lebeszélni, majd kitalál valami kifogást, vagy megígéri, hogy nemsokára visszatér, de nem volt tovább maradása.

Az idegen szavak meglepően könnyen jöttek a szájára, és maga is elcsodálkozott, milyen szépen hangzott, amit mondott. Akik a közelben voltak, rögtön elhallgattak, és felfigyeltek rá. De ezúttal senki nem nevette ki, sőt… a szemekben inkább elismerés tükröződött, és Sesshoumaru egyből megállapította, hogy valahogy sikerült nagy hatással lennie társaira.

Raizo Ren szintén ámulattal nézett rá, és barátian átkarolta a vállát.

- Ezt hogy csináltad? – kérdezte nevetve. – Egész eddig hülyítettél, igaz? Hiszen te végig tudtál franciául… Azt hiszem, kedvellek téged – közölte lazán a fiúval, miközben arca csak centikre volt a másikétól.

Sesshoumarunak hirtelen elillant minden aggodalma. Nehezen vallotta be magának, de rendkívül jól esett a férfi közelsége. Egy pillanatra elmosolyodott: úgy érezte, szerzett egy hozzá méltó, életre szóló barátságot.

De ami még szebb volt: Agni dühösen visszafordult, és még barna bőrén is jól látszott, hogy elvörösödik. Bármit is mondott Sesshoumaru, az telibe talált.

A fiú hetek óta talán először érezte úgy, hogy jól döntött, mikor Európába jött. 


	44. 44  Új kezdetek II

44.

A francia tanácstalanul bámulta a kétfejű sárkányt. Ujjával tétován megbökdöste az állat mindkét orrát, majd kíváncsian végigsimított a pikkelyes testen. Még soha nem találkozott ilyen varázslatos lénnyel. A sárkánybébi tudomást sem vett róla, békésen szunyókált tovább. Egyáltalán nem feszélyezte, hogy egy szellem birizgálja a bőrét, hogy valami reakciót váltson ki belőle.

- _Basszus _Martin_, _már megint piszkálod! Hagyd már békén azt a szerencsétlen dögöt!

A szobába egy magas, jól megtermett férfi robbant be, fél kezében egy üres üveget szorongatva. Megvetően végignézett a társán, aki még mindig nem bírta levenni a tekintetét a különös lényről. – Még mindig alszik – dünnyögte zavartan. – Egész nap alszik! Nem lehet, hogy beteg? Nem kéne csinálnunk valamit?

A másik démon gúnyosan felhorkantott.

- Nem a mi gondunk – felelte vállvonogatva. – Agni hozta be kereskedőnek öltözve, az ő baja, ha kipurcan – mondta, és nagyot húzott az üres üvegből. Mikor rájött, hogy semmi sem csordul a szájába, összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Nem Agnié – javította ki Martin. – Az új fiú találta valami halandó faluban.

- És egész idáig hurcolta magával? – hitetlenkedett az idősebb démon.

- Épp ez az, hogy állítólag itt találta, Franciaországban! – folytatta izgatottan Martin. – Hát nem különös, Émilien? A sárkány egyértelműen Ázsiából származik, nálunk ilyenek nem élnek. Vajon hogy került ide?

- Engem inkább az érdekelne, hogy az a japán gyerek hogy tévedt el idáig – válaszolt Émilien. – Mert azt megérteném, ha Raoren hozta volna magával, de már Európában talált rá a fiúra. Ha engem kérdezel, furcsa véletlenek vannak…

Ezen Martin is elgondolkozott.

- Úgy tűnik, Agni nem kedveli – szólalt meg egy kis idő múlva. – Lehet, hogy balhés a srác? Agninak jó megérzései vannak…

Émilien váratlanul elröhögte magát.

- Szerintem meg indiai barátunk csak féltékeny – mondta nevetve. – Érezted a gyerek auráját? Olyan _youkija _van, hogy ketten együtt sem bírnánk el vele. Raoren persze teljesen odavan, hogy sikerült beszerveznie. Agninak meg savanyú a szőlő, mert a fickó ereje vetekszik az övével. Hallottad, mikor tegnap azt mondta neki, hogy _úgy néz ki, mint egy ázott kutya_?

Erre már Martin is elnevette magát.

- És milyen találó! Végül is kutyadémon, nem? És tényleg eléggé csapzottnak tűnt… De az még jobb volt, amit ő válaszolt Agninak! Hogy is volt?

- Nem emlékszem pontosan, az orrára mondott valamit… Nem is tudtam, hogy beszéli a nyelvünket.

Mialatt a két francia így pletykálgatott, Sesshoumaru pár szobával odébb az igazak álmát aludta. Előző reggel már annyira kimerült volt, hogy bár még ezernyi kérdése lett volna, kénytelen volt nyugovóra térni. Raizo Ren előzékenyen elirányította a bázis egy szebb részére, ahol a démonok hálótermei sorakoztak. A kiválasztott helyiségben nem volt semmi berendezés, csak egy kopott ágy, és egy egyszerű láda, de Sesshoumaru nem bánta. Csak az embereknek volt szüksége mindenféle kacatra, a szellemek csak aludni jártak ide, és a halandóknál azt is ritkábban tették. Az ágy viszonylag kényelmes volt, és miután az ajtó becsukódott Raizo Ren mögött, Sesshoumaru gyorsan elaludt. Levetett ruhái a láda tetején foglaltak helyet, pedánsan összehajtogatva. Az Inu szeretett rendet tartani maga körül.

Ezért aztán amikor Agni belopózott a szobába, hogy átkutassa a fiú holmiját, örömmel nyugtázta, hogy nem kell sokat vesződnie. Hangtalanul odalépett az ágy mellé, és visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte az alvó Sesshoumarut. A fiú semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy észrevette a volna a másik jelenlétét, nyugodtan, egyenletesen lélegzett. Agni nem tartott tőle különösebben. Az viszont már komoly aggodalommal töltötte el, hogy barátjának, Raizo Rennek nem tűnt fel, milyen veszélynek tette ki társait.

Mert Agni biztos volt benne, hogy az a megfoghatatlan sötétség, ami az Inu körül kering, nem éppen ártalmatlan.

Mindenesetre a varázslat, amivel elleplezte a _youkiját_, tökéletesen működött, ha még egy _taiyoukai _sem volt képes megérezni a démoni aurát. Nem mintha az indiainak szüksége lett volna bármiféle mesterkedésre. Így vagy úgy, de mindenféleképpen átkutatta volna Sesshoumaru holmiját, még ha emiatt komolyabb összetűzésbe keveredett volna. Agni teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy halandó nem képes ártani neki, ugyanakkor a legtöbb szellemről is így vélekedett. Egyszerűen nem volt még rá példa, hogy bárkivel szemben alulmaradt volna, és az a pletyka, hogy az új fiú ereje vetekedik az övével, felháborította.

Szégyenérzet nélkül beletúrt a ruhákba, lehetséges rejtekhelyek után kutatva. Nem aggódott, hogy lebukik: számára nem létezett kudarc. Ügyesebb volt ő annál, a legkisebb nesz nélkül dolgozott, de Sesshoumaru olyan mélyen aludt, hogy akkor sem ébredt volna fel, ha Agni két kézzel dörömböl az ajtón.

Az indiai keze most beleakadt valamibe: az egyik redőben két darab papiros lapult. Az egyik csak egy kis cetli volt, parányira összehajtogatva, Agni ezzel kezdte. Tapasztalata szerint az ilyen elrejtett levelek hatalmas titkokat rejtettek, valószínűleg Sesshoumaru sem véletlen tartotta magánál. Ráadásul az egyik sarkán egy furfangos kis rajzocska lapult. Agni rögtön felismerte: egy bűbáj volt az, ami megóvta a levél tartalmát kíváncsi tekintetek elől. Címzett viszont nem állt a papíron.

Agni különösebb megpróbáltatás nélkül feltörte a bűbájt. Ügyes kis darab volt, de Sesshoumaru közel sem értett annyira a mágiához, mint ő. Az indiai kissé csalódott, hogy az új fiú eddig semmi kihívást nem jelentett számára.

Hangtalanul széthajtogatta a papírt, és alaposan szemügyre vette. Tele volt írva, de balszerencséjére az egész japánul volt. Bár hosszú útjai során kellemes szórakozás volt megtanulni Raizo Ren nyelvét, a bonyolult írásrendszerben Agni nem volt elég jártas. Az sem könnyítette meg a dolgát, hogy Sesshoumaru kalligráfiája borzalmas volt – mintha egy gyerek firkája lett volna, aki nemrég fogott a kezében először ecsetet. Mégsem volt olvashatatlan, így Agni nekilátott, reménykedve, hogy fény derül az Inu titkára.

A levél így szólt:

_Drága H, én vagyok az, a legjobb barátod! Ha itt vagy, kérlek jelezz valahogy! Azért jöttem, hogy kiszabadítsalak. Ügyelj rá, hogy ez a levél ne kerüljön illetéktelen kezekbe! Ha valaki kérdezi, mondd azt, hogy egy névtelen szerelmes levél, és amint lehet, égesd el!_

Bármit megteszek, hogy kihozzalak onnan. Minden erőmmel azon vagyok, hogy észrevétlenül megszökhessünk – ez még egyelőre teljesen lehetetlen. Rengeteg katona őrködik a táborban, képtelenség lenne mindet kijátszani. Mégis, ha törik, ha szakad, valahogy eltávolítok párat a posztjáról, ha kell, megvesztegetéssel. Szeretném, ha készenlétben lennél. Ha én mégis kudarcot vallok, de neked sikerül valahogy kiszabadulni – nem tudsz mágiát használni? – akkor a testőrök között megtalálsz, Pu sátránál (ha nem találsz, ne keress, csak menekülj!).

Szeretném, ha minél előbb hazatérhetnénk. A Norangokat (ez a szó különös vehemenciával volt papírra vetve, a festék egy kicsit el is mosódott) _elüldözték, a Birodalomban ismét békesség honol. Minden visszatért a normális kerékvágásba, csak te hiányzol nagyon._

Az utolsó tagmondatnál az írás kissé elvékonyodott, mintha Sesshoumaru nem akarta volna így kiönteni a szívét.__

Próbáld meg rábeszélni azt a szolgálólányt, akit látok mindennap bemenni hozzátok, hogy közvetítsen köztünk. Addig is, igyekszem úgy alakítani az eseményeket, hogy elhagyhassuk ezt a szörnyű helyet.

Örök barátod,  
Sesshoumaru

Agni nem tudta mire vélni az üzenetet, de nem tűnődött rajta sokat. Egyelőre felesleges volt agyalnia a levél értelmén, de azért gondosan megjegyezte, szóról-szóra, hogy később, esetleg már több információ birtokában kitisztuljon a kép.

A következő, feltekert papíros már annál érdekesebb dolgot rejtett magában.  
Egy festmény volt az, ami egy fiatal lányt ábrázolt. Ez önmagában még nem lett volna különös, de Agni mindent látó szemeit nem kerülte el a tény, hogy festék helyett _vért _használtak a festéskor. Az sem volt vitás, hogy Sesshoumaru saját vére volt az; az indiai megérezte különös, idegen aurájáról. Pár pillanatig összevont szemöldökkel tanulmányozta a papírost, majd a békésen alvó Sesshoumarura emelte tekintetét. Agni nem hitte volna róla, hogy a fiú ennyire… _szenvedélyes _tud lenni, ha szerelemről van szó. Márpedig egy vérrel festett arckép ennek ékes bizonyítéka volt, és Agni kicsit betegesnek találta a dolgot. Azt sem nézte volna ki a fiúból, hogy művészi érzékkel is rendelkezik, de a portré meglepően jó volt. A lány barátságosnak és kedvesnek tűnt. Keleties szemei voltak, Sesshoumaru még Japánban találkozhatott vele. Első látásra akár halandó is lehetett volna, de ugyanolyan hegyes fülei voltak, mint a fiúnak.

Kár volt érte. Az indiai imádta volna, ha be tudja bizonyítani, hogy Sesshoumaru egy halandót szeret. Egykettőre kirakták volna a bázisról az új fiút.

Gondosan megvizsgálta a papír hátulját is, hátha elcsíp egy kósza írásjelet vagy egy jól elrejtett bűbájt, de csalódnia kellett. A lány kilétéről semmi nem árulkodott. De Agni tudta, hogy ami késik, nem múlik, és előbb-utóbb mindenre fény derül, ha a kezébe veszi a dolgokat. Egyelőre nem volt mit tenni, hiszen semmi ártó tettre utaló dolgot nem talált a fiúnál. Gondosan összehajtogatta a ruhákat, a papírfecniket pedig visszatette a helyükre. Kicsit hátrébb lépett, és figyelmesen megszemlélte művét. Semmi nem utalt rá, hogy bárki is kutakodott volna.

Agni azzal az elhatározással távozott a helyiségből, hogy ha kell, erőszakkal is kiszedi Sesshoumaruból, mi céllal jött ide.

*

Mikor Sesshoumaru pár óra múlva felébredt, egyáltalán nem vette észre, hogy valaki járt a szobájában. Ami azt illeti, először azt sem tudta, hol van: hosszú ideje óta először aludta ki magát rendesen, és még mindig kába volt. Aztán rájött: Európa Brest nevű városában volt, egy értelmetlen háború kellős közepén. Erről a városról pedig semmi más tudomása nem volt, csak annyi, hogy az óceán mellett fekszik, de ez egyelőre elég is volt. A fiú elalvás előtt még töprengett ezen kicsit, és próbálta maga elé idézni a térképeket, amikből sok évvel ezelőtt tanult, teljesen hiába. Ahogy visszaemlékezett, kezdte sejteni, hogy azok a rajzok nem lehettek túl pontosak, hiszen Sesshoumaru útja során több olyan hegységen is átkelt, ami a térképeken egyáltalán nem volt jelölve, ugyanakkor más tájegységekkel pedig - tanulmányai szerint - mindenféleképpen össze kellett volna futnia, ez mégsem történt meg. Ugyanakkor a fiú tisztában volt vele, hogy tájékozódási képességére nem nagyon támaszkodhat…

Végre kitisztult a feje, és ezzel együtt rájött: teljesen felesleges volt mindenféle tűnődés a hollétét illetően. Mindentől messze volt, amiről bármi tudomása lett volna, és nem is számított igazán, hol tengeti az idejét. Felült az ágyon – ami egész kényelmes volt -, és pár pillanatig még élvezte a tudatot, hogy nincs senki, aki megmondja neki, mit kell csinálnia. Bár apja halála nem töltötte őt el örömmel, őszintén boldog volt, hogy nem kellett többé Inutaisho utasítgatását hallgatnia. Akár az egész napot átaludhatta volna, és nem lett volna senki, hogy szemrehányást tegyen neki.

Mégis, a szabadság azzal járt, hogy egyedül kellett nehéz döntéseket hoznia. És most úgy döntött, segít Raizo Ren mozgalmának, bárhogyan is képzelték el a démoni faj felszabadítását. Nem fetrenghetett egész nap! De legalább a saját akaratából kellett megemberelnie magát, és ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy visszafeküdjön a puha ágyba…

Sesshoumaru a hosszú alvás utáni felkeléseket gyűlölte a legjobban, mert ilyenkor mindig szembesülnie kellett azzal, hogy ha ilyenkor valaki látná, bizony kételkedne abban, hogy tényleg ő lenne–e a nagy Inutaisho fia. Sesshoumarut senki nem mondhatta volna lustának, de a fiú a fáradtságot mindig is nehezen küzdötte le. Bizonyára a haja is kócos volt, ezért gyorsan végigszántott rajta a kezével, hogy ismét önmaga lehessen, mielőtt valaki meglátja ilyen állapotban. Csak amikor a fekete tincsek a látómezejébe kerültek, jött rá, hogy ő már soha nem lesz korábbi önmaga.

Raizo Ren a folyosó végében tartózkodott. Szobája jóval tágasabb volt, mint a többieké, de szó sem volt róla, hogy a japán különbnek érezte volna magát társainál. Egész egyszerűen szüksége volt a helyre. A falnál egy széles asztal foglalt helyet, és tele volt iratokkal. A különös pergamenekkel tele volt a szoba, a falakon kialakított mélyedésekben kódexek és egyéb könyvek közé voltak beszorítva, és Raizo ágyára is le volt dobva egy tucat. Ha Sesshoumaru el tudta volna őket olvasni, ezeket a sorokat láthatta volna:

_„24: Mikor a tisztátalan lélek kimegy az emberből, víz nélkül való helyeken jár, nyugalmat keresvén; és mikor nem talál, ezt mondja: Visszatérek az én házamba, a honnét kijöttem. 25: És oda menvén, kisöpörve és felékesítve találja azt. 26: Akkor elmegy, és maga mellé vesz más hét lelket, magánál gonoszabbakat, és bemenvén ott lakoznak; és annak az embernek utolsó állapota gonoszabb lesz az elsőnél…"_

„_32: Estefelé pedig, a mikor leszállt a nap, mind ő hozzá vivék a betegeseket és az ördöngősöket; 33: És az egész város oda gyűlt vala az ajtó elé. 34: És meggyógyíta sokakat, a kik különféle betegségekben sínlődnek vala; és sok ördögöt kiűze, és nem hagyja vala szólni az ördögöket, mivelhogy őt ismerék…"*_

Alatta egy másik papíros, ezekkel a szavakkal:

_…akkor egyetértünk abban, drága testvérem, hogy a betegségeket igenis a démonok okozzák, ahogy az meg van írva. Hogy is lehetne ezt tagadni, amikor mindenki láthatja, hogy ahol ezek az istentelen teremtmények feltűnnek, ott a baj is felüti fejét. Csak a múlt héten három ördögűzést is végre kellett hajtanunk szegény megkísértett párákon, akiket megszállt a gonosz. Szerencsére még nem volt teljes az átváltozás, így meg tudtuk menteni a lelküket. Na már most én tudom, milyen kritikus tudsz lenni, barátom, azokkal szemben, akiknek nem elég erős a hite, mégis arra kérlek, imádkozz velem ezekért a szerencsétlenekért. Néha a legtisztább szívűek is kísértésbe esnek, a démonok itt járnak közöttünk. Ahogyan a Szent Írás is kimondja_: "_Viseljétek el egymást, és bocsássatok meg egymásnak, ha valakinek panasza volna valaki ellen: ahogyan az Úr is megbocsátott nektek, úgy tegyetek ti is_." _Drága barátom, szemet kell hunynunk a kisebb vétségekért, hiszen mindannyian bűnösökként születtünk…_

Ugyanezzel a kézírással, alatta:

_…bár egyetértek Anatole baráttal, hogy nem minden nyavalyát okoznak démonok, mégsem tudok szemet hunyni lázadó természete felett. Kétséget kizáróan a szellemek a Sátán teremtményei. Anatole barát szokatlan elnézéssel viszonyul ezekhez a gonosz teremtményekhez, és attól tartok, már-már felnéz rájuk, mint azok a zsidók, akik hamis isteneket imádnak, és nem ismerik el Jézus prófétát. Hiszen, ha még emlékszel múltkori beszélgetésünkre, kifejtettem, hogy ezeket az ördögöket nem egy nép imádja úgy, mintha istenek lennének, és hamis módon a megváltást várják tőlük. (Imádkozzunk értük, hogy kiszabaduljanak a gonosz hálójából, és megvilágosodjanak!) Tartok attól, hogy Anatole testvért eretnek gondolatok kerítették hatalmába, javaslom a mielőbbi kivizsgálást…_

A levél itt el volt mosódva, a további szavak olvashatatlanok voltak. Mellette az ágyon viszont ott hevert a válasz:

_…drága Frobertusom, most is igazad volt! A szerencsétlent megszállta az ördög, kínvallatás alatt mindent elmondott. Senkinek nem kívántam volna, hogy lássa azt a szenvedést, amit a megszállás okozott neki. Míg a szokásos eljárás ilyenkor máglyahalál lenne, az Inkvizítor urat mégis sikerült meggyőznöm arról, hogy ez milyen helytelen lépés volna. Így is elég szörnyű dolog, hogy közülünk valót kísértett meg az ördög, nem lett volna bölcs dolog ezzel rémítgetni a köznépet. Hiszen ha egy szerzetes is képes elcsábulni, akkor mi vár a többiekre? Ismét meggyőződtem róla, hogy a démoni harcokat tovább kell folytatni, méghozzá sokkal több elszántsággal, mint eddig, mert különben még sokan esnek áldozatául a gonosznak. Errefelé három hete nem láttunk szellemet, de igyekszem nyitva tartani a szememet. Ha történik valami fejlemény, rögtön megírom, bár mostanában mintha késve érkeznének meg a leveleid, barátom… Úgy hiszem, néhányukat nem is kaptam meg, van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy…_

A levélkupac mellett egy vaskos kódex feküdt középen kinyitva.

_„…Képmutatónak gonosza,  
Mit terólad mondjunk?  
Teljes szíved méreggel  
És nagy álnoksággal.  
Mert az engedetlenség  
És az gonosz gyűlölség  
Téged mind elgyőzött,  
Az kevélység meghatott  
És ekképpen ördög bír.  
Ki elvisz nagy kínra."**_

Mivel Sesshoumaru nem beszélt latinul, és ilyen betűket sem látott soha azelőtt, csak a kódex díszes kötése és a cikornyás iniciálé kötötte le a figyelmét. Na meg a hatalmas rendetlenség.

Raizo Ren az asztalnál ült, és olyan elmélyülten tanulmányozott egy iratot, hogy észre sem vette Sesshoumarut. Mikor hirtelen hátrafordult, meglepődött, hogy a fiút az ajtajában találja. Zavarba jött.

- Bocs a kupiért – mentegetőzött. Előző nap azt mondta az Inunak, hogy bárki bármikor bemehet hozzá, de azt nem gondolta volna, hogy társa ilyen hamar kipiheni magát.

Sesshoumaru rájött, hogy illetlenség bámészkodni, úgyhogy elszakította tekintetét az egymás hegyén-hátán heverő irathalmazokról.

- Arra gondoltam, esetleg megmutathatnád a várost – vetette fel tétován.

- Estig semmiféleképpen sem – ingatta a fejét Raizo. – Elég veszélyes most odakint.  
A következő pillanatban viszont elvigyorodott.

- Este viszont lesz egy kis ramazúri – jegyezte meg kajánul. – Odapörkölünk kicsit a barmoknak.

Sesshoumarut ez már sokkal jobban érdekelte, mint maga Brest. A nézelődés még ráért, de a dühét még senkin nem tudta kitölteni, és emiatt napok óta feszült volt. Azok az ostoba halandók már otthon is halálra idegesítették, pletykákat terjesztettek róla, elvették tőle az apját, ideje volt, hogy megfizessenek. Ha korábban Sesshoumaru elnéző volt, az csak azért történhetett meg, mert még nem hallott róla, hogy az emberek micsoda vérengzést rendeztek Európában. Bosszúja tehát teljesen jogos volt.

- Pontosan miről is lenne szó? - kérdezte egy halvány, gonosz kis mosollyal.

*

Amint lement a nap, az öt démon csendesen elhagyta a bázist. Szerencsére nem találkoztak senkivel, és az őrök figyelmét sem vonták magukra. De még ha észre is vette volna őket valaki, legfeljebb magában mérgelődhetett volna azon, hogy egyes fiatalemberek nem tartják be a takarodót. Arra, hogy ők öten szellemek voltak, és nem csak kirándulni akartak éjnek évadján, semmi nem utalt. Mindannyian egyszerű, emberi ruhát viseltek, és olyan halkan osontak, hogy senki nem lett volna képes őket meghallani.

Most nem a forrásnál levő kijáraton távoztak, hanem a barlang másik nyílásán, ami egy kocsmából nyílt. Sesshoumaru később megtudta, hogy a borozó tulaja, egy sokat látott öregember együttműködött a szellemekkel, és egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy a kocsmáját használják átjáróháznak.

Sesshoumaru hajszíne immár semmi problémát nem okozott, de ez nem azt jelentette, hogy a fiú elfeledkezhetett az óvatosságról. Hegyes fülei még mindig árulkodóak voltak, de szerencsére Raizo Ren erre is tudott megoldást: elvégzett egy apró bűbájt, és máris minden rendben volt. Viszont Raizo arra is figyelmeztette, hogy a varázslat meggyengülhet, vagy teljesen elillanhat. Sesshoumaru elővigyázatosan a füleire simította a haját.

A méregcsíkokkal már nem volt ilyen egyszerű dolga. Raizo egy tálka beazonosíthatatlan trutyit nyújtott át neki, és arra utasította, hogy kenje be vele az arcát. Sesshoumaru szerette volna magáról azt hinni, hogy híján van mindenféle hiúságnak, ezért nem akart ellenkezni, de amikor megérezte a szagot…

- Majd hozzászoksz – nyugtatgatta Raizo. – Nem csak neked kell használnod. Később már nem lesz olyan rossz…

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy a halandók nem érzik majd meg rajtam ezt a bűzt – morogta Sesshoumaru.

- Nem éreznek azok semmit – vonogatta a vállát Raizo Ren. – Egyébként meg ők se virágillatúak… de majd meglátod. Pontosabban szólva, megérzed. Az itteniek nem olyanok, mint Japánban…

Sesshoumaru eleresztette a megjegyzést a füle mellett, mert nem igazán akarta tudni, mire célzott a társa. Inkább idegesen belenyúlt a krémbe – már ez is undorral töltötte el -, és egy picit az arcára kent belőle. Legnagyobb sajnálatára Raizo most nem segített neki, csak hozott egy tükröt, és magára hagyta a fiút. Az Inu kelletlenül hozzálátott, hogy elfedje a méregcsíkokat, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez egyáltalán nem könnyű feladat. Akárhogy igyekezett, mindenféleképpen jól látható volt, hogy valamit rákent az arcára. Raizo szerint a krémnek láthatatlannak kellett lennie. Sesshoumaru magában morogva próbálta beledolgozni a bőrébe az undorító kenőcsöt, és csak egy jó negyedóra múlva gondolta úgy, hogy kockázat nélkül kiléphet az utcára. Csak amikor Raizo Ren visszajött, és figyelmeztette a kézfején levő csíkokra, jött rá, hogy szenvedéseinek koránt sincs vége…

Miután a karmait is gondosan emberire manikűrözték, végre csatlakozhatott a többiekhez, akik már a nagyteremben várták őt. Sesshoumaru eleinte kicsit feszengett, de aztán meglátta, hogy mindegyik társa sötét hajjal és hófehér bőrrel virít, úgyhogy megnyugodott. Sőt, még boldogságot is érzett. Japánban még a többi démonhoz képest is különlegesen nézett ki, de itt pontosan annyi feltűnést keltett, mint bárki más. Raizo Ren gyorsan bemutatta a démonokat egymásnak – vagyis inkább Sesshoumarunak, mert a többiek már régóta együtt harcoltak. Sesshoumaru nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy az egyik francia – akit Martinnak hívtak – értetlenkedő arckifejezéssel sandít barátjára. Valószínűleg furcsának találta a nevét.

Miután áthaladtak egy szélesebb, felfelé vezető folyosón, elérték azt a nagy faajtót, ami a barlangrendszert elválasztotta a külvilágtól. Előtte egy fenyegető kinézetű démon állt őrt. Sesshoumarunak kétsége sem volt róla, hogy ha egy halandó véletlenül eltévesztené az ajtót, és betévedne a szellemek búvóhelyére, nem lenne ideje arra, hogy bárkinek is elmondja felfedezését.

Mint kiderült, az őrre nem sok szükség volt. Martin és Raizo Ren nekifeszültek az ajtónak, és csak ketten tudták kinyitni.

- Bűbáj van rajta – magyarázta a vezér. – Közönséges halandó nem tud bejönni… hacsak valaki nem segít neki.

Ez a megállapítás nem volt túl megnyugtató. Mindannyiukat kellemetlenül érintette az előző este történt esemény. Émilien, a nagydarab, izmos férfi kifaggatta a két árulót, és sikerült őket _meggyőznie, _hogy jobb lesz nekik, ha az igazat mondják. A két szószegő végül bevallotta, hogy azt tervelték ki, berobbantják a katakomba mindkét bejáratát, és ezzel elzárják társaik útját a külvilágtól. És a jutalom? Tetemes mennyiségű aranypénzekről és megbocsátásról álmodoztak…

- Mintha megúszhatták volna – dörmögte Raizo Ren fejcsóválva. – Amint velünk végeztek volna, a halandók őket is megölték volna.

Ezek után mindenki sokkal gyanakvóbb volt, és ha nem épp Sesshoumaru lett volna az, aki leleplezte az ármányt, bizonyára őt sem fogadják minden fenntartás nélkül.

Az ajtón túl egy rövid lépcsősor vezetett a kocsmába. Miután azt is elhagyták, kiértek a friss levegőre. Sesshoumaru végre vethetett egy pillantást a város belsejére, de nem volt sok látnivaló. Keskeny, koszos utcácskákon haladtak végig. Kétoldalt többszintes faházak magasodtak, némelyik kéménye még füstölgött. Mialatt Sesshoumaru aludt, eshetett az eső, mert a földút csúszós volt és sáros, és helyenként nagy pocsolyák rondították a látképet. Az Inunak nemcsak a tornyokban őrködő katonákra kellett figyelnie, hanem arra is, hogy ne piszkítsa be a cipőjét.

A piactéren egy hajszálnyival jobb volt a helyzet. A halandók vették a fáradtságot, és itt lekövezték talajt. Az éjszakai utazóknak viszont a tér szélén kellett haladniuk, nehogy valaki észrevegye őket, úgyhogy így is, úgyis a sárban lépkedtek. A kikötőt is látni lehetett, és az óceán sós szagát is messzire sodorta a szél, de nem mentek közelebb.

Miután csendesen átosontak egy boltív alatt, Sesshoumaru meglátta úticéljukat. Egy kicsiny kis szentély volt a város szélén – vagyis _templom, _emlékeztette magát Sesshoumaru arra, hogy itt így nevezik az ilyen helyeket.

Az épületről már messziről látni lehetett, hogy az építőket nem vezérelte más cél a praktikusságon kívül. A vastag kőfalakra nem pazaroltak semmi díszítést, a lőrésszerű ablakok pedig kifejezetten barátságtalan képet nyújtottak. A templom belsejében roppant hideg lehet – állapította meg Sesshoumaru. Hamarosan meg is tapasztalta, mennyire.

Nem volt egyszerű mutatvány úgy odalopózni az épülethez, hogy az őrszemek ne figyeljenek fel rájuk. A templom a házaktól kicsit messzebb épült, így messziről látni lehetett, ha valaki megközelítette. Szerencsére sikerült észrevétlennek maradniuk.

Raizo Ren a templom túlsó részéhez vezette őket a hátsó bejárathoz, majd intett Émiliennek. A férfi nekifutott az ajtónak, de az sajnos túl masszív volt ahhoz, hogy rögtön engedjen. Viszont a puffanást messziről is lehetett hallani, úgyhogy a négy démon pár pillanatig csak némán álltak, a fülüket hegyezve. Nem közeledett senki.

- Nem lesz ez így jó – suttogta Raizo Ren. – Túl hangosak vagyunk. Valahogy máshogy kell bejutnunk!

- Megpróbálhatom feltörni a zárat – ajánlkozott Martin. – De bele fog telni egy időbe.

- Az nem jó – harapdálta a szája szélét Raizo. Ugyan jól elrejtett helyen voltak, egy éles látású halandó még mindig megláthatta volna őket, ha nagyon mereszti a szemét.

- Esetleg az ajtó helyett besuhanhatnánk az egyik ablakon – vetette fel Émilien.

Raizo Ren a szemét forgatta.

- Abban a percben kiszúrnának, amint felemelkedsz a földről – oktatta ki barátját. – Egyébként ezeken a szűk kis réseken szerintem _te _be sem férnél… Sesshoumaru, javaslat? – mondta most japánul.

- Ablak – felelte a fiú szűkszavúan, nem tudva, hogy pont most zárták ki ezt a lehetőséget. Raizo a kezébe temette az arcát.

Ezalatt váratlan dolog történt. Martin már éppen látott volna hozzá, hogy feltörje a zárat, mikor az ajtó magától kinyílt. Egy fekete csuhás, középkorú halandó dugta ki a fejét a nyíláson, hogy megnézze, ki okozta a lármát. Mikor meglátta a betolakodókat, azt kívánta, bárcsak ne lett volna olyan kíváncsi. De még mielőtt becsaphatta volna az ajtót, Émilien akcióba lépett, és kezével betapasztotta a halandó száját.  
Betuszkolta a szerencsétlent a templom belsejébe, a többiek követték. Sesshoumaru előrelátóan becsukta maguk mögött a kaput.

A dolgukat jelentősen megkönnyítették a fáklyák, amik a folyosót világították meg. Így nem kellett a vaksötétben tapogatózniuk, de persze nem ez volt az egyetlen ok, amiért örültek a tűznek… Raizo cinkosan társaira vigyorgott.

Beljebb nyomultak, és a következő sarkon befordulva megérkeztek a főszárnyba.

- Itt szoktak imádkozni a halandók – mondta Raizo Sesshoumarunak. – Ezeken a hideg kis padokon vacognak, nézegetik a festményeket, alszanak, és a pap…

Miközben ezeket mondta, a férfi megkerülte az oszlopokat, végigcsörtetett a padsorok között, és fellépett az oltárhoz.

-… a pap pedig itt szokott állni, és mondja a magáét. Persze latinul, hogy az egyszerű emberek ne értsék…

Kinyitotta az előtte fekvő Bibliát, és úgy tett, mintha hangosan olvasná azt. Sesshoumaru nem értette, mit mond, de a halandó szörnyülködő arckifejezését látva Raizo megbotránkoztató dolgokról prédikálhatott láthatatlan közönségének. Teljes átéléssel adta elő a mondanivalóját, közben komikusan hadonászva a karjával. Émilien és Martin halálra röhögték magukat.

Bizonyára jókedvüknek és figyelmetlenségüknek volt köszönhető, hogy a papnak hihetetlen módon valahogy sikerült kicsusszannia Émilien erős szorításából. Raizo Ren elhallgatott, a többiek pedig a szökevény után eredtek. Érdekes módon a halandó nem a kijárat felé vette az irányt, hanem felszaladt az egyik lépcsőn. Ez már csak azért is rossz döntés volt, mert itt már nem világítottak fáklyák: a halandó nevetségesen bukdácsolt a csuhájában. Csodával határos módon mégis majdnem sikerült felérnie a toronyba, mire a három démon utolérte.

- A haranghoz igyekezett a rohadék – sziszegte dühösen Émilien. – Felverte volna az egész várost. Ha legközelebb lankadna a figyelmem, szóljatok rám! Ezek mellett a férgek mellett nem lehetünk elég óvatosak.

- Ha kiabálni kezdett volna, talán meghallotta volna valaki – elmélkedett Martin. – Még jó, hogy annyira meg volt ijedve, hogy erre nem gondolt.

Némileg rosszabb hangulatban battyogtak vissza a főterembe. Raizo széles mosollyal az arcán várta őket. Kezében valami hosszúkás dolgot tartogatott, de hogy mit, azt nem lehetett látni, mert be volt bugyolálva.

- Nem tartott sokáig megtalálni – mondta vidáman a férfi. – Meg is van, amiért jöttünk. Ideje elegánsan távoznunk.

- Raoren, mi legyen ezzel a nyavalyással? – kérdezte Martin.

- Hát, elég sokat látott belőlünk, nem? – vonogatta a vállát a vezér. – Csak nem engedhetjük futni!

Ebben mindenki egyetértett, bár senkinek nem fűlött hozzá foga, hogy saját kezével vessen véget a halandó életének. Sesshoumarunak nem kellett értenie, mit mondanak társai, tudta, mi következik. Levett egy fáklyát a helyéről, és egykedvűen meggyújtotta az egyik padsort. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Martin is így cselekszik, míg Émilien hozzákötözi a papot az egyik oszlophoz, és a szájába rongyot töm. Raizo Ren meggyújtotta az oltárt és a szószéket, és csakhamar már az egész helyiség lángokban állt.

A java viszont még csak ezután jött. Raizo előhúzott egy kis üvegcsét, amiben sárgás fény kavargott. Sesshoumaru tudta, hogy társa egy nagyon veszélyes fegyvert tart a kezében, és kíváncsian leste, mekkora pusztítást fog végezni. Még az sem kedvetlenítette el, hogy az üvegben nem más, mint Agni mágiája volt bezárva. Mindannyian hátrább húzódtak, és Raizo eldobta a tégelyt.

A tüzet még nem láthatták az őrök, de a robbanást kivétel nélkül mindenki hallotta a városban. A templom egyik pillére rögtön félbetört, mire a tető is megadta magát. Az épület elülső fele hatalmas zajjal összedőlt. Pillanatok alatt egy egész sereg ember özönlött a templom elé, és pánikba esve nézték, ahogy a mágikus lángok elpusztítják szent házukat. A nagy ijedelemben senki nem vette észre, hogy négy alak sietve távozik a tett helyszínéről.

- Egyébként mi van a batyuban? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru, mikor már biztonságos távolságban voltak a tömegtől.

- Ez egy ereklye – mosolygott sejtelmesen Raizo.

- Van valami mágikus tulajdonsága?

- Nagyon remélem – felelte a férfi, és kinyitotta a kocsma ajtaját.

Még mielőtt belépett volna, Sesshoumaru egy utolsó pillantást vetett a távolban égő épületre. Életében talán először érezte azt, hogy valami hasznosat csinált. A halandók persze nem tudták, hogy démonok álltak a gyújtogatás mögött, de hamarosan… Ez még csak a kezdet volt. Sesshoumaru számára nem volt kétséges, ki nyeri ezt a háborút.  
Bár még semmi érdemlegeset nem tett, a többiek mégis előzékenyen és kedvesen bántak vele. Ezekben a nehéz időkben a szellemek összetartó közösségbe kovácsolódtak, de azt senki nem gondolta, hogy emberekkel szövetkezni okos dolog lenne. Sesshoumarunak itt nem kellett álcáznia a másik faj iránt táplált rosszindulatát, és emiatt szokatlanul felszabadultnak érezte magát. Raizo Renben pedig olyan barátra talált, akire nemcsak számíthatott, de fel is nézhetett.

Miközben azt figyelte, ahogy a városiak hasztalan próbálják eloltani a tüzet, arra gondolt, hogy talán új otthonra lelt.

__


End file.
